The Trickster's Mistress
by Guin Parris
Summary: Brigid is a woman taken captive by Odin to be a bride for Thor. She wants revenge. What happens when Loki, after learning the truth about himself, takes a shine to the feisty woman in the dungeons? Chaos and romance ensues. Set from before Thor to After Infinity War. Be kind, this is my first Loki/OC romance. Rated M for future romantic scenes, nothing graphic. Please read/review
1. Chapter 1

The Trickster's Mistress

Chapter 1: Odin's Announcement

Monsters are not born, as the old adage goes. Not all monsters are without feeling. Sometimes it only takes one person to help them find who they truly are. Or in some cases, who they truly want to be. Such was the case between an ordinary woman and an extraordinary man.

For many millenia, Odin the Allfather, and his queen, Frigga, had ruled the Nine Realms from the shining kingdom of Asgard. After years of battle and bringing together the realms, Odin had grown weary. He had two sons to succeed his throne, Thor and Loki Odinson. Although Thor was arrogant and headstrong, Odin was certain that he had made the right choice. Odin summoned his sons to his throne room to make his announcement.

"Thor, Loki, come my sons," Odin beckoned. "The time has come for me to pass on my throne."

"Father, Asgard has no better king than you," Thor said.

"Silence," Odin said. "My decision is final. Thor, you shall be my heir. You have proven yourself to be a worthy successor."

"Surely, Loki is more worthy than I," Thor said humbly. "He is the wiser of us and will do a better job of ruling than me."

"Loki is not the eldest, my son," Odin said. "And he is not as experienced as you are. I have spoken. Now that you are my heir it is time that you are wed."

"Wed?" Thor asked fearfully.

"Yes," Odin said. "Now that you are to be king it is time that you find a bride to be your queen and produce heirs."

"Father, please," Thor said.

"Enough," Odin said. "You will succeed my throne and wed the bride I have chosen for you."

"Yes, Father," Thor sighed.

"Leave me," Odin said.

Loki and Thor bowed and left the throne room. Thor felt as if he had just come from his father's funeral. Loki, on the other hand, could not help but laugh at his brother's situation as they walked down the hall.

"What do you laugh at, brother?" Thor asked grumpily.

"The Mighty Thor, named heir to Odin's throne and given a bride, begging for mercy," Loki laughed.

"Shut up," Thor snarled. "I wasn't begging."

"It certainly sounded like begging to my ears."

"Did you not hear me when I said shut up?" Thor asked. "And by the way, I was trying to be sincere. You deserve the throne much more than I do."

"Oh, stop it!" Loki chuckled. "Could you imagine me on the throne?"

"I think you'd be very good at it," Thor said. "I mean it."

"I can't deny I've always been envious of you but I love you, brother. Enjoy your moment, Loki said.

A smug smile returned to Thor's face. "I can't deny that being king does feel good. Thor Odinson, King of Asgard."

"There you are," Loki chuckled, clapping brother's shoulder, "And the bride father has chosen will be the strongest and most beautiful in all the Nine Realms."

"Do you think so?" Thor asked.

"Am I ever wrong?" Loki said.

As Loki and Thor discussed his new reign and future bride, Odin had gone down to the dungeons. There he found a bound woman cursing the guards and throwing herself against the shield in her cell.

"Guards, how does my son's my future bride fare?" he asked.

"Sire, she is strong and defiant," the guard replied. "Are you certain you want this Midguardian as bride for your son?"

"I only wish to unite the realms and this woman is an excellent way to ensure our chance," Odin replied.

"You sick coot!" spat the Midguardian. "When I get out of here, you'll be sorry you ever took me!

"Peace, Midguardian," Odin said. "No one wishes to harm you, and your threats mean little to me."

"You already harmed me when you took me from my home and stuck me in this dungeon to be a present for your son," snarled the Midguardian woman. "And the name is Brigid, old man."

"I have only chosen you to unite the realms," Odin said.

"I don't care about uniting your realms, Crypt Keeper!" shouted Brigid.

"Enough," Odin said. "You will marry my son and give him heirs to bring our kingdoms together."

"We'll see about that," said the Midguard.

 **A/N:** How was that for a beginning? Please be kind. It's my first Loki/OC romance. I had to write one in light of Infinity War. I hope this a good beginning. More to come! Enjoy!


	2. Abduction

Chapter 2: Abduction

Many months before Odin had named Thor as his heir, the realm of Midguard, or Earth, as it was more commonly known, had gone on quietly without the knowledge of Asgard or those who reigned above them. One such lady was Brigid Regan, an employee of STARK Industries. Brigid was a young woman whose family had been in inventors as well as good friends with the Starks since before she was born, so she felt it only natural that she enter the family business. Ever since she was fifteen, Brigid had been on her own since her parents died, and she worked hard to impress Tony Stark every day. She had taken a STARK internship as a teen, supporting herself through university and earned her Doctorate in Science, becoming a full time employee. As she made her way to work, Brigid thought that this would be a simple day at the office. Little did she know, she was about to be thrust into a world beyond her wildest imagination.

As Brigid came into work, Tony was making additions to his Iron Man suit.

"Ah, doing some alterations, I see? When's the wedding?" Brigid chuckled.

"You know, if you weren't one of my best employees, I wouldn't allow you to get away with that, Leprechaun," Tony said.

"Well, it's a good thing I know you like me for my brains, not my body, Tin Man," Brigid said.

"I know you didn't come here to make jokes, so what have you got, Lucky Charms?" Tony asked.

"I've been working on it for a while now," Brigid said proudly, handing Tony a silver bracelet.

"You've been working a while on really tiny jewelry?" Tony asked.

"You don't even know what it is, genius!" Brigid said, her blue eyes lighting up. "Watch this. JARVIS, deploy."

At the sound of Brigid's voice, a red light shot out from the bracelet and Tony's suit burst out from the closet, smashing the door and closing itself around Tony's body.

"Groovy," Tony said, impressed.

"And it can be dangerous in more ways than one," Brigid said.

"Dangerous jewelry, I like it. Not bad, Lucky Charms," Tony said.

"For you, Tin Man, anything," Brigid chuckled. "There is one thing I have been working on for months. Nanotech!"

Brigid slapped down a sketch on the table. "I drew up the blueprints myself. If we infused your suit with nanotech, you'd be lighter, more resistant to injury, and more agile."

"You want to manipulate atoms for fashion?" Tony asked.

"No, for Stark Industries, of course," Brigid laughed.

"And that is why I hired you," Tony said. "How much longer could you need to work on this?"

"A few more months," Brigid said. "I have to work the kinks out."

"You can't tell me exactly?" Tony asked.

Brigid furrowed her brows. "Do you want me to do it fast, or do you want me to do it the right way, genius?"

"Okay, normally, I don't take that kind of sass, but I like the way you called me genius, so I'll take it," Tony said.

"Yes, well, if you don't want sass, don't come to me," Brigid said. "I'm just your best employee and you hired me for my brains, so that's what you'll get, Tin Man."

"And that is why you should get right to work on that nanotech, Lucky Charms" Tony said.

"Will do, Sir," Brigid laughed, giving a haughty salute.

Brigid returned home to her apartment, almost drunk with pride. As soon as she got home, her mind was buzzing about how to improve Tony's suit. She was determined to make him proud. For her, making Tony Stark proud was the same as making her parents proud and that was enough for her. As she poured into her designs late into the night, Brigid began to hear strange sounds.

 _Too much coffee,_ she thought

Suddenly, it began to thunder and wind came up out of nowhere, blowing her blueprints off the table. Brigid struggled to close the window as the sudden gusts made a mess of her already untidy floor.

 _What the heck is going on?_ Brigid thought.

Just then, she was blinded by beams of light flooding her apartment. When she opened her eyes, Brigid was greeted by what she assumed to be soldiers dressed in gold.

"Who the heck are you guys?" Brigid asked. "No, wait. Let me guess: Renaissance Faire? Medieval Times? By all means, leaveth my humble abode and kisseth my bottom."

The elderly man, who wore a golden eye patch, stepped forward. "You are Brigid Regan of Midguard?" the old man asked.

"I am Brigid Regan of New York, Santa Claus," Brigid replied. "and how do you know my name and who are you?"

"I am Odin Allfather, King of Asgard," the old man replied, admiring Brigid's blue eyes and raven locks. "Heimdall watched you and I have selected you to be a bride for my son, Thor, for your beauty and intellect is worthy and I seek to unite Midguard and Asgard. "

"Okay, I cannot begin to tell you how creepy that is," Brigid said. "Secondly, I'm sure your son is perfectly sweet, but I'm not into arranged marriages, so if you'll just crawl back up whatever chimney you came through, I'd appreciate it."

"Silence, Midguardian," Odin said. "I have made my decision and you shall return with me to Asgard to marry my son and be his queen."

"As lovely as that sounds, I am going to have to decline, especially when you didn't ask nicely," Brigid snapped.

"Enough!" Odin said. "Guards! Take her."

Without time to think, Brigid snatched the mace from her pocket and sprayed it in the face of one of the guards and kicked him. Another grabbed her arm and she threw her strongest punch in his face.

Grabbing her cell phone, Brigid ran from the apartment. "Tony, I know you're there. Help, Help! This creepy man is trying to kidnap me! I'm being sold! Help!"

Without an answer, Brigid desperately tried again. "Tony, now would be a good time! Please, Tony, get your Tin Man butt up here! Help!"

Before she could run or scream any longer, Odin aimed his staff and sent ropes toward her. Brigid tripped as the ropes tangled around her and Odin towered over her.

"Now, you will join me in Asgard," Odin said.

"You tricky son of-"

Before Brigid could curse him or scream any longer, Odin conjured a gag, leaving Brigid muffling insults at him.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost," Odin said.

Before Brigid knew what was happening, a flash of light appeared around her, and suddenly she was surrounded by a swirl of colors unlike anything she had ever seen. In seconds, she saw a dark-skinned man dressed in gold with golden eyes.

"My King, I trust your trip to Midguard was productive?" the dark-skinned man asked.

"Very much so, Heimdall," Odin replied. "but you are not to speak of it. Guards, take this woman to the dungeons and have her fed. When the time is right, she will join us as queen."

Odin's guards carried the struggling Brigid away. As she struggled, Brigid was able to throw away the gag.

"You know, I hope you don't do this with all your children!" Brigid shouted. "You messed with the wrong woman, Grandpa, and it'll come back to bite you in your sick, old butt!"

Odin simply waved her away and a kicking and screaming Brigid was led to the dungeons to await her marriage to Thor. Brigid had lost everything that day. No one, not even Tony Stark, Iron Man, was coming to save her. She was being forced against her will to marry a man she had never met. Brigid did not know if she would ever see Tony or New York again. As Brigid sat alone in her cell, a slow rage began to build in her. Little did she know, Brigid was about to find a kindred spirit within Odin's own kin.

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! Just when things are going for her, Odin ruins it! But someone is gonna come to her rescue! Keep reading to find out! Hope you enjoyed this!**


	3. Odin's Gifts

Chapter 3: Odin's Gifts

Brigid did not know how long it had been since she had been forcefully taken from her home, her job, her life and forced into Odin's dungeons to await her fate as Thor's bride. However, Brigid was not going to take her fate lying down. From the moment she arrived in the dungeon, she shouted as loud as she could for anyone to hear, hoping someone would hear her cries. When that failed, she tried her cell phone, hoping in vain to contact Tony. Alas, her mortal, or Midguardian, technology failed her on Asgard. In frustration, Brigid tossed her useless contraption across her cell with a scream of rage. Hopelessly, Brigid tossed her shoe at the shield of her cell. Her shoe bounced against the shield as the cell flickered and reformed.

 _Of course it's a stupid energy field,_ Brigid said. _If only I had access to the code or a high powered battery._

Knowing her situation was hopeless, Brigid slumped against the walls of her cell. There had never been a problem she could not fix. For years, she and Tony had worked together, and there was nothing they could not solve. Tony was always there for her. Today, Tony was not here, and Brigid had never felt more alone or angrier in her life.

 _Brigid was an eager student at fifteen eager to work with Tony Stark at her internship. Ever since she was young, the Starks had always been good to her. Now she was eager to show what she could do. Dressed in her best and with all of her tech and notepads, she was ready to get to work. When she arrived at STARK Industries, she was greeted by a large man with a stocky build._

 _"Brigid Regan, I'm here for the Stark Internship," she said._

 _"Happy Hogan," said the man. "I'll let Mr. Stark know you're here."_

 _"Happy to hear it," Brigid laughed._

 _"Yeah, go sit down, wiz kid," Happy said._

 _Brigid only waited for a moment when Tony Stark, dressed in a grey suit and matching tie, came to meet her._

 _"Mr. Stark," she said eagerly, shaking his hand. "It's an honor to work for you."_

 _"Kid, please, Mr. Stark was my dad, and I've known you since you were in diapers, I think you can call me Tony," Stark said casually._

 _"I was trying to avoid the appearance of favoritism," Brigid said._

 _"Relax, kid, I like you better than anyone else," Tony said. "However, before I let you start this job, answer me one thing: what is the strongest element?"_

 _"Well, that's obvious, vibranium," Brigid said. "Your father developed it and you've been improving on it ever since. However, I don't think you've been taking it far enough. Think about what you could do with this element. We could use it for more than just weapons. We could improve our medicine, our transportation, communication, and more. This material is flexible enough, so why not use it for all it's worth?"_

 _"Are you questioning my father's work and mine?" Tony asked._

 _"Yes, and why not?" Brigid asked._

 _"You realize that my father built this company, and I am helping to keep his legacy alive," Tony said. "And someone who questions him or me I have rights to kick his or her butt."_

 _"If you do not ask questions, how else can you understand the world?" Brigid asked. "If no one questioned anything, we'd all be stupid little people no better than the creatures that crawl this earth."_

 _"My father's tech has withstood years," Tony argued._

 _"That does not mean that improvements cannot be made, silly," Brigid said. "You mustn't be afraid to look beyond the horizon."_

 _"You realize that for questioning both mine and my father's work I could terminate your internship right here and now," Tony said._

 _"I do, but I'm not here to kiss your butt, Tony. I was trying to educate you," Brigid said._

 _"As I was saying," Tony continued, "I could terminate your internship right here and now for questioning my work and my father's and insulting me, but I like your guts and your brains, kid. We could use you around here."_

 _"And that is why I am here," Brigid said with a bow._

Brigid began to lose track of time as she sat alone in her cell. However, she did not lose her will. Whenever she was brought food by the guards, she threw it across the room and tried to run until she was apprehended and tossed back. No matter how many times the guards tried to stop her, Brigid never stopped trying to escape. She was always taught to always look for a solution.

 _Brigid remembered her first day working full time for Tony. They were working on a solution to improve Tony's armor._

 _Tony showed her his blueprints. "Kid, the vibranium in my suit. It's making it too heavy, making me more vulnerable. How do we fix it?"_

 _"You're asking me to make alterations?" Brigid asked._

 _"I'm asking you to find a solution," Tony said. "That's what I expect from my people, especially my best people."_

 _"Tony, this is almost impossible," Brigid said._

 _"No, if it's impossible then you shouldn't be here," Tony said. "I expect all of my people to be able to find a solution to the problem."_

 _"Even if the problem is highly demanding?" Brigid asked._

 _"If you think it's too much, then you can always walk away," Tony said._

 _"Heck no," Brigid said stubbornly._

 _Brigid sighed as she stared for a long moment at Tony's blueprints. "I think I've got something, but it'll take time."_

 _"Well, Rome wasn't built in a day, spit it out, kid," Tony said._

 _"I've been reading something about nanotech," Brigid explained. "If we infuse your suit with nanotech, we could make your suit lighter, more agile, without making vulnerable to gunfire, but it'll take time. Nanotech is hard to get a handle on."_

 _Tony chuckled. "See? I told you you could find a solution. Remember, kid, always find a solution."_

No matter how much Brigid kept Tony's words in her head, Brigid could not find a solution. No matter how many times she screamed, kicked, she always wound up back in her cell. One day, as the guards brought her bowl for food, the guard mistakenly left the door open. Brigid saw her chance. She took her bowl and smashed the guard on the head, running as fast as she could, not knowing where to run to. As she ran down the hall, Brigid came face to face with a man. He was tall, with piercing, intelligent blue eyes and jet black hair. He wore armor of gold with a green cape and a helmet that resembled an antelope's horns.

"Thor?" she asked.

The blue eyed man said nothing, looking at her in wonder. Filled with rage, Brigid threw her strongest punch. The man drew back, but he hardly seemed phased by the blow. Just then, the guards came to apprehend her.

"My Prince, are you hurt?" the guards asked.

"No," the man replied. "Who is this woman?"

"I'm sorry, My Prince, but we're bound not to speak of her. Please, escort her back to her room," the guards said.

"Tell your father I am not some cattle to be traded for sport," Brigid said, spitting at his feet. "I will not be the bride of Thor Odinson!" 

Many months after Brigid's abduction, Odin had called for his sons to present Odin with gifts in honor of his imminent coronation. Thor was completely overjoyed with himself as he stood, clad in the silver armor of his ancestors, a red cape on his shoulders. Upon his head, he wore a silver helmet decorated with wings. Loki stood in his gold and green armor, wearing his horned helmet.

 _"_ Thor Odinson, King of Asgard," Loki said proudly.

"It does get better the more I hear it," Thor said smugly.

"Course it does," Loki said. "And Asgard will never have had a better king."

"Brother, please, don't joke."

"I was being sincere."

"You are incapable of that."

"I am not," Loki argued, "I mean it. Thor Odinson will be the greatest king since Odin Allfather, and that is the truth."

"Brother, you are too kind," Thor said.

Thor and Loki embraced. Just then, Odin summoned them to his throne room.

Thor and Loki entered their father's chamber and knelt before him.

"Thor, my son, being my heir and my eldest, it is time I bestow you with the gifts of your position," Odin said grandly, presenting a large war-hammer. "Thor Odinson, I present to you Mjolnir, forged from the dying star."

Thor proudly took his new weapon and bowed.

"And with your new position, I present your new bride," Odin said.

He waved his hand and the guards dragged in Brigid, dressed in a silk, white dress, her hair tied in a top knot. Brigid stared coldly at the man she was being forced to marry and then at Loki. Loki stared at the woman he met in the hall like with wonder and interest; Thor stared at her like a child being forced to eat his vegetables.

"Father, do you still expect me to marry?" Thor laughed.

"That was the agreement, was it not?" Odin asked.

Thor circled around his perspective bride, looking at her up and down. Brigid stared back at him, her gaze like ice.

"This is no Asgardian," Thor said.

"No, she is from Midguard," Odin said.

"Why would you not bring me the finest Asgardian maid for a bride?" Thor asked.

"Because I wanted to unite our realms," Odin explained. "This Midguardian has the beauty and the intellect to do so."

"Father, if you wish me to wed, do not trouble me with one from Midguard," Thor said haughtily.

Brigid's blood boiled. She did not wish to marry this man, but he had taken it too far by insulting her.

"Excuse me?" she said angrily. "First, you take me from my home to be your broodmare, and now I'm not good enough for you? Fine, you can have your Asgardian maid, Thor Odinson, you spoiled pig of a boy! I won't be your slave!"

"Silence, Midguardian!" Odin said. "Thor, I have chosen this woman to unite the realms."

"And I'm telling you I will not wed this meager Midguardian woman," Thor declared. "Take her back to wherever you found her."

"You are a cruel and greedy boy," Odin declared. "Guards, take the woman back to Midguard."

The guards took Brigid away. Before they could, Brigid pushed them off to get a kick in Thor's groin and scratch at him. Thor groaned and drew back in surprise and Loki could not help but chuckle at the woman.

"Midguard's not to meager now, huh?" Brigid said before she was dragged away. 

Brigid sat in her cell, bound and furious. Odin and Thor had thrown her away, no better than the table scraps the disposed of. Brigid did not know how long she had been there, but it had to have been months and still Tony Stark, her own mentor, a man she thought of as a second father, had abandoned her. Brigid always thought she could depend on Tony. Now when she needed him, he was gone.

 _Screw you, Tony!_ she thought.

Furiously, Brigid began trashing her cell and screaming terribly.

 _"_ Trouble, Midguardian?" said a voice.

Brigid turned and saw the same dark haired man she encountered in the hall. "Get out," she growled.

"Ooh, that's terrible manners. I was only coming to keep you company," the man said.

"Excuse me, I meant _please_ get out!" Brigid said coldly.

The man grinned at her. "You're a feisty Midguardian. What's your name?"

"You lied to me about yours. I'm not telling you mine," Brigid said angrily.

"I didn't lie. You made an assumption," the man said. "I am Loki Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

"Loki? God of Mischief?" Brigid asked incredulously.

"You are intelligent as my father said," Loki said, amused.

"Yes, well, your pig of a father and your stupid brother threw me in here like garbage instead of taking me home and stole my life," Brigid said bitterly.

"Well, I am neither of them," Loki countered. "Shall I unbind you?"

"How's that? There's no way in here," Brigid asked.

In a flash, Loki vanished and materialized in Brigid's cell. Brigid was stunned and looked at the god, wide eyed.

"How'd you do that?" she asked.

"I am a god," Loki said, cocking his eyebrows. "Shall I untie those binds now?"

Brigid offered Loki her bound hands, which were now red and numb from months of binding.

Loki undid the binds and tossed them away. Brigid tried to rub the feeling back into wrists, but could not feel anything. Loki took her wrists and began to massage the feeling back into them, and Brigid felt a cool sensation spread through her wrists.

"I still don't know your name. You know if you don't wish to tell me I'm perfectly content making one up for you," Loki said.

Brigid remained silent for a moment and finally spoke up. "Brigid Regan," she replied.

"Well, your name suits you. Better than I could've thought up," Loki said, impressed. "I know you don't want to trust me, Brigid. Believe me, you have nothing to fear from me."

"I know you're trying to help me, Loki. I'm just trying to understand why the God of Mischief wants to help a woman like me," Brigid asked.

"I saw how my stupid brother treated you. Believe me, the feeling is mutual," Loki said with a charming smile. "I wanna have a bit of fun before my brother's coronation. How would you like to join me?"

For the first time since her capture, a smile spread across Brigid's face. "Where do we start?"

 **A/N : Poor Brigid! But Loki to the rescue! What are these to gonna do? I hope you enjoy this. Read and review! :D**


	4. Enter the Frost Giants

Chapter 4: Enter the Frost Giants

For the first time in the months since her capture, Brigid felt a sense of pleasure return to her. She felt it funny that an Asgardian took her happiness from her and now it was one of them that was giving her a sense of joy right now by getting back at them. She was eager to get going with whatever plan Loki had in mind to humiliate her captors.

"So tell me, God of Mischief, how do we get back at your idiot brother and your pig of a father?" Brigid asked eagerly.

"Firstly, Brigid, Midguardian, whatever tricks I play on my brother and father, I do love them nonetheless, so please be careful with your words," Loki warned. "Secondly, if you must know, I have made a deal with the Frost Giants of Jotunheim. My father stole their beloved Casket of Ancient Winters years ago. I promised them I'd help them get their precious relic back. You will lead them to it. Go to the Bifrost sword and lead them to Odin's relics."

"And how do I get out of here?"

"I will use my magic. You can slip out of here, and I will veil you in smoke and no one, not even our Gatekeeper, Heimdall, will see you," Loki explained.

"And why would the Frost Giants, who can obviously smash someone like me, trust a Midguardian?" Brigid asked.

"They want their precious relic back, and they hate my father as much as you do for his slaughter of their people," Loki replied. "Even if they don't, there won't be any problems. If they do decide to attack you, it will look better for us. The Frost Giants will look like monsters, and you will look like an innocent damsel in distress. No one will suspect us."

"Aside from the obvious humiliation, I'm looking for more than that," Brigid said. "Your brother and father took everything from me. I can't simply resume my life where I started on Earth. What I'm trying to say is, what's in it for me?"

Loki smiled. "You are truly a brilliant woman, Brigid. You know of the Golden Apples?"

"Is the atomic weight of carbon 12.0107?" Brigid asked sarcastically. "Of course I have! They're what gives you Asgardians your immortality."

"I understand that what you have on Earth is ruined. In return for your help, I will lead you to the Tree of the Golden Apples," Loki said. "I will distract the guardian of the tree, Idun, while you pick one of these apples, and with one bite, you will have the immortality of Asgard."

Brigid thought about this deal and a wide smile spread across her face. "Immortality in exchange for helping the God of Mischief mortify his brother and father? Sounds like a good deal," she said eagerly.

"I couldn't agree more. You get immortality and a new life here on Asgard, and I get some fun playing tricks on my brother," Loki said in agreement.

"Tell me, something, Loki. You told me you want to ruin your brother's big day, but you never said why. Do you want the throne?" Brigid asked.

"Heaven's no," Loki said. "My brother is an oaf, and I'm simply trying to save the people from his stupidity but that is not entirely why I'm doing this. My father has always thought highly of my brother. So much so that I am a mere shadow, more of a whisper in his presence. I only want to make my father see me as an equal, not as my brother's shadow."

Brigid nodded, seeing Loki more clearly now. "I see. You know, the very first time I saw you, Loki, I had a feeling there was more to you," she said. "Given the way your father has treated both of us, I can see now you're more than just a boy trying to play tricks on his spoiled brother, and I owe you more than just my help."

Loki smiled. "You can repay me after we ruin my brother's big day."

"I'll think of a way," Brigid said. "For now, let's have some fun."

"Indeed," Loki agreed. "Now, I hope you don't think I'm being rude, but I will have to bind you again, or it will look suspicious. I'm so sorry. I promise I'll be more gentle than the guards."

"Whatever you have to do to pull this off, do it," Brigid said resolutely, offering Loki her hands.

Loki conjured ropes and bound her as gently as he could, as he promised. As he did, Brigid shivered at his touch.

"Your hands are cold," Brigid said.

"Sorry," Loki said. "I hope they aren't too rough."

"No," Brigid said. "Besides, it's worth a little pain if I can make your brother cry."

Loki tied his knot and conjured some bread and water. "Here. It's not much, but you'll need sustenance until you can get to the Tree of the Golden Apples."

"Thank you. You've treated me better than anyone since I arrived and you didn't have to," Brigid said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. Thank me after the coronation," Loki said with a wink.

A week later, Thor's coronation had come. All of Asgard had come to see its new king ascend the throne. As Thor sauntered into the hall, he downed a goblet of wine.

"Another!" he cried, smashing the goblet.

Loki entered, dressed in his green and gold armor, his helmet set upon his head.

"Nervous, brother?" Loki joked.

Thor gave a hearty, arrogant chuckle. "Have you ever known me to be nervous?"

"Well, there was that time on Nornheim."

"That was not nerves, brother, that was the rage of battle."

"Ah, I see," Loki said, unconvinced.

"How else could I have fought my way through a hundred warriors and pulled us out alive?" Thor asked.

Loki furrowed his brow, as if trying to recall a memory. "Uh, as I recall, I was the one who veiled us in smoke to ease our escape."

"Yes!" Thor chuckled, "Some do battle, others just to tricks."

A cup-bearer came bearing another goblet of wine for Thor. Loki turned his gaze on the servant and waved his hand. The cup-bearer dropped the cup with a cry of terror as the wine turned to snakes. Loki laughed heartily at the servant's fright.

"Loki," Thor said in a scolding tone. "Now that was just a waste of good wine."

"Oh, it's just a bit of fun. Right, my friend?" Loki said, winking at the servant.

The servant nodded uncomfortably and took the cup away as the brothers laughed as his misfortune. Another servant presented Thor with his silver, feathered helmet.

"Nice feathers," Loki teased.

"You don't really want to start this, again really, cow?" Thor countered.

"I was being sincere!"

"You are incapable of sincerity!"

"Am I?"

"Yes!"

"I've looked forward to this day as long as you have," Loki said earnestly, "You're my brother and my friend. Sometimes, I'm envious, but never doubt that I love you."

Thor tenderly clasped his brother's neck. "Thank you."

"Now give us a kiss," Loki joked.

"Stop it!" Thor laughed.

The brother's laughed together and embraced.

"You go on," Thor said, "Go on. I'll be along."

With a pat on his brother's back, Loki went along to the throne room. He met his mother, Frigga, and took her hand.

"My son," Frigga greeted. "You look so handsome."

"And Asgard shines on our queen," Loki said.

"Where is your brother?" Frigga asked.

"Oh, he'll be along," Loki reassured her. "He's probably drinking one more goblet of wine."

"Oh, of course," Frigga said with a knowing smile. "I just hope he's not too drunk for the ceremony."

"Oh, don't worry, Mother," Loki said. "I saw to that. I turned his l wine to snakes."

"Loki!" Frigga scolded. "I thought you outgrew playing tricks on your brother."

"It's a habit, Mother," Loki laughed. "Old habits die hard."

As Thor, Loki, and all of Asgard gathered for the coronation, Brigid knew it was time to make her move. As promised, Loki used his magic to slip her out of the dungeons. Veiled in smoke, Brigid made her way to the Bifrost sword. Using all of her strength, Brigid twisted the large sword. A large beam of light shot up before her. Before she knew it, three giant, blue creatures with glowing, red eyes appeared before her.

"I take it you are the Jotunheim," Brigid said knowingly. "Hi, I'm Brigid."

"You are a Midguardian," the Frost Giant growled.

"Yes and?" Brigid asked sarcastically.

The Frost Giant snatched her throat, causing Brigid to kick in the air and cry out in pain at their touch. "How can we trust a Midguardian who betrays her own people?"

"I made a deal," Brigid gasped. "with the Asguardian Prince. I hate Odin as much as you do. He stole me from my world. You want your Casket back, I'll help you. That's all you need to know."

Callously, the Frost Giant dropped her to the floor, causing Brigid to cough violently and grasp her burning neck.

"Lead us to the Casket," The Frost Giant said. "If you mislead us, you die."

Brigid rose to her feet. "Right this way."

Thor was completely smitten with himself as he entered the hall for his coronation. His friends, the Warriors Three, Fandral, Volstagg, and Hogun, stood beside Odin. Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in Asgard, stood next to his mother. The crowd was cheering for him, and Thor soaked it up, like a flower soaking up water.

"Yes!" he cheered, waving his arms.

"Oh, please," groaned Lady Sif.

Loki simply laughed to himself as his brother enjoyed having the world revolve around him. Thor knelt before his father, removing his helmet with a wink.

 _Always a charmer,_ Loki thought.

Odin pounded his staff. "Thor Odinson, my heir, my firstborn. So long entrusted with the mighty hammer Mjolnir, forged in the heart of a dying star whose power has no equal, as a weapon to destroy or as a tool to build. 'Tis a fit companion for a king. I have defended Asgard and the Nine Realms from the time of the great beginning. Though the day has come for me to pass on my heir, it is time for you to swear that you will protect the realms as I have done and your forefathers before you. Do you swear to guard the Nine Realms?"

"I swear," Thor boomed.

"Do you swear to preserve the peace?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to cast aside all selfish ambition and to pledge yourself only to the good of the Realms?"

"I swear!"

"Then on this day, I, Odin, Allfather, proclaim you,"

Odin stopped short as he suddenly sensed something was amiss. "The Frost Giants!"

Odin, Loki, and Thor raced down to his hall of relics where they heard a scream. "Help me! Please, help me!"

The three Asgardian royals raced to find two guards dead and Brigid being held at with an icy dagger at her throat by a Frost Giant.

"Please, help me!" she cried.

"Shut up, Midguardian," the Frost Giant snarled.

"Father, do something!" Thor cried.

Another Frost Giant took the Casket and tried to make off with it. Odin pounded his staff and a giant, iron creature appeared from behind the walls. Just as the Frost Giant looked up, Brigid had enough time to move as the iron behemoth blasted all three Frost Giants away to oblivion.

"Thank you, my lords," Brigid said in relief, crawling on her knees.

Thor and Odin paid no mind to Brigid and instead focused on their slain enemies.

"The Jotuns must pay for what they've done," Thor said vengefully.

"They have paid," Odin said. "The Casket is safe, and all is well."

"All is well?" Thor argued. "They broke into the weapons vault, took a hostage. If the Frost Giants had stolen one of these relics-"

"But they didn't," Odin countered.

"Well, I want to know why!"

Loki simply watched in silence as Thor and Odin argued, secretly enjoying every moment.

"I have a truce with Laufey, King of the Jotuns," Odin said simply.

"He just broke your truce!" Thor shouted. "They know we are vulnerable!"

"What action would you take?" Odin questioned.

"March into Jotunheim as you once did. Teach them a lesson. Break their spirits so they'll never try to cross our borders again," Thor said angrily.

"You're thinking only as a warrior," Odin said wisely.

"This was an act of war!"

"It was an act of but a few, doomed to fail."

"Look how far they got!"

"We will find the breach in our defenses, and it will be sealed."

"As King of Asgard-"

"But you're _not_ King!" Odin roared, "Not yet."

Loki looked on, taking in every moment with pleasure. _This is going better than I thought._

Brigid got on her knees before Odin. "Your Majesty, you saved my life. Please, let me repay you. I'm yours."

"Save your breath, you weak, Midguard girl. We have no use for you," Odin said.

"Excuse me, but not long ago, you said you valued me," Brigid argued. "Please, I could be value to you if you let me serve you. You saved my life. I owe you."

"Enough!" Odin yelled.

"Father, if I may, let me take this girl as my servant," Loki said.

"What use would you have for a Midguard girl, Loki?" Odin said.

"Why not send her back to Midguard?" Loki asked.

"There is nothing left for her on Midguard. The Midguardians will have stopped looking for her by now. And do not forget, she attacked not only you, but your brother. For her impudence, she will remain in the dungeons," Odin replied.

"That just means she's a strong fighter. You said yourself she is beautiful and intelligent, no? If she is not going to be Thor's queen than I think we could have much better use for her than locking her away in the dungeons, and she is a willing servant after you saved her life, don't you agree?" Loki reasoned.

"Very well," Odin agreed reluctantly. "But she is to be kept in chains as a precaution. I do not trust nor do I believe we have need for this Midguardian after her rebellious nature. Do with her what you will, my son, but keep her bound and do not let her out of your sight."

"Of course, Father," Loki said obediently. "Come along, Midguardian."

"Thank you, Loki, my life is yours," Brigid said gratefully, gripping Loki's cape.

"Midguardian! If you wish to remain out of the dungeons, you will address your Master as My Prince and keep your eyes to the floor where they belong!" Odin growled.

"Yes, my Prince," Brigid said respectfully.

Loki waved his hand, and Brigid's wrists and ankles were bound in chains. Thor scoffed at his brother in disgust as Loki took his prize.

"Jealous, brother?" Loki gloated.

Loki took the bound Brigid off to his chambers. Once they knew they were safe and no one could spy on them, Loki turned to Brigid and smiled, clapping his hands.

"Well done, you brilliant, wonderful girl!" he praised. "That went better than I could've hoped for! Thank you!"

"Oh stop it," Brigid said, blushing. "All I did was improvise."

"Are you telling me you didn't intend to be taken hostage?" Loki asked.

"I knew they would, just as you told me, so I figured playing the damsel in distress would work to my advantage and it didn't disappoint," Brigid explained.

"And you gave a wonderful performance!" Loki said in pleasure, clapping again. "You are truly amazing!"

"You weren't so bad yourself," Brigid complimented. "I rather enjoyed this. It was fun embarrassing your brother with you. Although, he did most of the work."

"He always does and he will continue to do so now that our Father has made him angry," Loki explained. "That will be the most enjoyable of all."

"Your brother sounded like a petulant child the way he complained to your father," Brigid giggled.

"He always did have a flair for complaining," Loki chortled. "It was wonderful to watch him and father go at it like a pair of dogs."

"Did you see the look on Thor's face when your father told him he wasn't king yet?" Brigid asked in pleasure.

"He looked like a wounded puppy!" Loki giggled. "I never want to forget that moment."

"I promise that you never will," Brigid assured him.

"I never could've done this without you," Loki said gratefully.

Loki then noticed a huge, crimson mark on Brigid's neck. "What's that on your neck?"

"It's nothing," Brigid said dismissively. "Stupid Frost Giant just had a grip on him, that's all. I'm fine."

"I'll have to pay them back for laying a hand on you. Ah, and I have almost forgotten to thank you for your help. Right this way, to your reward," Loki said.

Offering his hand, Loki guided Brigid to the Tree of the Golden Apples. Under the veil of his magic, they slipped by Heimdall unnoticed. Loki then approached the guardian of the tree, Idun, dressed in a white gown and a crown of golden flowers.

"Good Idun, guardian of the Sacred Tree," Loki began. "My father requires your presence."

"Loki, do you really think your charms can be wasted on me?" Idun asked flatly.

"I do not come on my behalf, this is on my father's command. Run along now," Loki said, waving his hand.

"Loki, your tricks, while effective on others, do not work on me because I'm not stupid. Now get out," Idun said.

"Sorry to have wasted your time," Loki said.

As Loki left the Tree of the Golden Apples, he and Brigid raced back to his chambers, still veiled under his magic.

"I'm sorry, but it appears my charms are wasted on our Guardian," Loki said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that," Brigid said brightly.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out the shining, golden apple.

"You are one of the most deceitful ladies ever in Asgard and Midguard!" Loki said happily.

"Thank you!" Brigid said with a smirk.

Before she took a bite, Brigid hesitated.

"Well, what do you wait for? Eat up. Enjoy your reward," Loki said.

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that every time there's a story with a lady and an apple, it doesn't end well," Brigid said cautiously.

Loki laughed heartily. "You need not fear poisoned apples, Brigid. All that awaits is pleasure. Go on."

"Cheers," Brigid said, holding the apple as if in toast.

Brigid bit into the apple. As soon as she did, a glow began to form around her. Brigid felt a sudden pain in her chest. She kept eating the apple as much she could, but the pain kept coming. She finished the apple, down to the core. She could feel her tendons tightening, her muscles strengthening, her body becoming lighter. Brigid was terrified as she felt these effects.

"What's happening?" she asked fearfully.

"It's only your mortal body changing," Loki reassured her. "The Apple is working its magic on you. You'll be stronger, better, faster."

Suddenly, Brigid felt a new energy inside her. She felt as if she were made of vibrainium. Her muscles felt as if they were sewn together from the element. She felt as if she had fire coursing through her veins. She felt like she could run faster than light. To test her new strength, Brigid picked up a vase and crushed it with her bare hands.

"I've never felt strength like this before," Brigid said in awe. "I like it."

"You're welcome," Loki said, amused.

"What's next?" Brigid asked.

"My brother is angry and will want to launch an attack on the Frost Giants," Loki explained. "When that happens, we will no doubt go to Jotunheim led by his foolishness and his humiliation will continue."

"I'm in," Brigid said joyfully.

"Well, now that you are my servant, you don't have a choice," Loki said.

"Don't worry, My Prince, I won't disappoint you," Brigid said slyly.

"No, not My Prince," Loki corrected her. "I told you I am not my father or my brother. When we are alone, you may address me as Loki. When we are alone, you are not my servant, you are my guest."

"Very well. I will not let you down, Loki," Brigid said with a smile.

 **A/N: I had to include the dialogue between Thor and Loki from the Thor deleted scene. It was so sweet, I don't know why it wasn't in the movie. Loki and Brigid are bonding! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to have Brigid and Loki warming to each other while they embarrass Thor. I hope you liked it. Please read and review and enjoy!**


	5. Jotunheim

Chapter 5: Jotunheim

A thunderous roar echoed all the way from the dining hall to Loki's chambers.

"If I'm not mistaken, it sounds as if your brother did not take your father's talk well," Brigid said dryly.

Loki laughed. "Thor always thought with his fists, never with his head."

"That much is apparent," Brigid commented. "So, how do we ensure things go the way we want?"

"Why, Brigid, have you forgotten whom you're speaking to?" Loki asked, a mischievous grin upon his face, "I am Loki, the God of Mischief. Watch and learn. This will be fun."

As Brigid and Loki entered the dining hall, Thor had flipped over a table, fuming with rage. The two crept up to his side, despite Brigid's clanking chains.

"It is unwise for you and your slave to be in my company right now, Brother," Thor said angrily.

"Servant, not slave," Brigid corrected.

"Silence, Midguardian!" Loki shouted. "Apologies, Brother."

"This was to be my day of triumph," Thor said, seething with anger.

"It'll come," Loki said softly. "in time. If it's any consolation, I think you're right. About the Frost Giants, about Laufey, about everything. If they found a way to penetrate Asgard's defenses once, who's to say they won't do it again, next time with an army?"

"Exactly!" Thor agreed.

"And we don't know what sort of plans Laufey is up to," Brigid added. "He could be planning another attack right now, and you won't even know it. Today, it's Asgard, tomorrow, who knows?"

"For once, the Midguardian is right," Thor agreed.

"There's nothing you can do without defying Father," Loki said sadly.

Just then, Loki noticed a fierce, determined look in Thor's eyes. "No, no, no! I know that look!"

"It's the only way to ensure the safety of our borders," Thor said resolutely.

"Thor, it's madness," Loki said calmly.

Just then, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif entered.

"Madness? What sort of madness?" asked Volstagg as he prepared himself a succulent plate.

"We're going to Jotunheim," Thor declared.

Loki and Brigid gave each other a look of worry but inside, they were deeply satisfied as Thor played their game.

"What?" Volstagg laughed in surprise.

"This isn't like a journey to Earth were you summon a little lightning and thunder and the mortals worship you as a god," Fandral said earnestly. "This is Jotunheim."

"My father once fought his way into Jotunheim, defeated their armies and took their Casket. We'd just be looking for answers," Thor said.

"It is forbidden!" Lady Sif cried.

"My friends, have you forgotten all that we've done together?" Thor asked. "Fandral, Hogun, who led you into the most glorious of battles?"

"You did," Hogun replied.

"And Volstagg, to delicacies so sweet you thought you died and gone to Valhalla?" Thor questioned.

"You did," Volstagg replied.

"Yes!" Thor laughed, "And who proved wrong all who scoffed at the idea that a young maiden could be one of the fiercest warriors this realm has ever known?"

"I did," Sif said firmly.

"True, but I supported you, Sif," Thor said. "My friends, we're going to Jotunheim."

As Thor and his companions headed off to the stables, Loki and Brigid remained behind.

"Well, it doesn't look like I have a say in this," Brigid said, feigning disappointment.

"Apparently not," Loki said. "so sorry."

"It's okay. That worked better than I imagined," Brigid said in amazement. "Your mischief is more powerful than your brother's lightning."

"It helps when my brother thinks more with his hammer, otherwise this wouldn't work," Loki said, pleased.

"I just hope your brother doesn't get us all killed with his stupidity and lightning," Brigid said warily. "I suppose being your servant this means I don't get a weapon?"

"Sadly, no," Loki replied.

"Then I just dearly hope your brother isn't as stupid as we fear," Brigid said.

"For the sake of appearances and your own safety, stay by my side," Loki said.

"I was gonna say the same to you," Brigid said.

Before they could ride out, Loki stopped a guard. "Guard! My brother is riding out for Jotunheim. If you you value your life, you will send word to my father."

Loki and Brigid then rode out with Thor and his companions on the Bifrost where they met Heimdall the Gatekeeper. As they dismounted their steeds, Loki approached Heimdall.

"Leave this to me," he said confidently. "Good Heimdall-"

"You're not dressed warmly enough," Heimdall said dryly.

"I'm sorry?" Loki said in surprise.

"Do you think you can deceive me?" Heimdall asked.

"You must be mistaken-"

"Enough!" Thor exclaimed. "Heimdall, may we pass?"

"Never has an enemy slipped my watch until this day," Heimdall said suspiciously. "I wish to know how that happened.

"Then tell no one where we have gone until we've returned. Understand?" Thor commanded.

As the others made their way to the gateway, Volstagg chuckled at Loki. "What happened? Silver tongue turned to lead?"

Loki and Brigid let the warrior laugh as the entered the gateway. As Heimdall powered the entrance, he spoke once more. "Be warned. I will honor my sworn oath to protect this realm as its Gatekeeper. If your return threatens the safety of Asgard, the Bifrost will remain closed and you will be left to die in the cold waste of Jotunheim."

 _Well, that's just charming,_ Brigid thought to herself.

"Couldn't you just leave the bridge open for us?" Fandral asked.

"To leave the bridge open would unleash the full power of the Bifrost and destroy the Jotunheim with you upon it," Heimdall warned.

"I have no plans to die today," Thor said cockily.

"None do," Heimdall said grimly.

With a flash, the group was taken from Bifrost to the middle of the barren, frozen wastes of Jotunheim. As soon as they arrived, the group noticed that the ice was not the only chill about the planet. No one, not one creature was in sight, adding to everyone's unease.

 _Wow, a graveyard on Friday the Thirteenth has more cheer than this place,_ Brigid thought.

"We should not be here," Hogun said warily.

Thor was not deterred by the lack of monsters. "Let's move."

As they moved on, everyone was on their guard. However, the Frost Giants were still nowhere to be found. Brigid, still bound in clanking chains, stayed close to Loki. She was as uneasy as her Asgardian masters the further they went on.

"Where are they?" Sif asked.

"Hiding, as cowards always do" Thor said.

At long last, they heard a growling voice: "You've come a long way to die, Asgardians."

The company beheld a blue behemoth with glowing red eyes staring down at them. Laufey, King of the Jotuns, was waiting for them.

"I'm Thor Odinson!" Thor said proudly.

"We know who you are," Laufey said.

"How did your people get into Asgard?" Thor demanded.

"The House of Odin is full of traitors," Laufey answered.

"Do not dishonor my father's name with your lies!" Thor spat.

"Your father is a murderer and a thief! And why have you come here? To make peace? You long for battle. You crave it. You're nothing but a boy trying to prove yourself a man."

"Well, this 'boy' has grown tired of your mockery," Thor countered.

At Thor's impudence, Laufey and the rest of the Frost Giants drew their icy weapons. Loki, hoping to hoping to dissuade his brother, spoke up.

"Thor, stop and think," he said wisely. "Look around you, we're outnumbered."

"Know your place, Brother!" Thor snapped.

"You know not what your actions would unleash," Laufey warned. "I do. Go now, while I still allow it."

The Frost Giants advanced on them. Thor's company was more then willing to accept his offer. Only Thor remained defiant.

"We will accept your most gracious offer," Loki said gratefully.

Thor looked angered and hurt as Loki tried to beckon him away, like a child not getting his way.

 _He's gonna do something stupid,_ Brigid thought.

"Run back home, little princess," Laufey snickered.

"Damn," Loki said in disappointment.

Everyone knew this was the wrong thing to say because the next moment Thor summoned Mjolnir and sent Laufey flying.

"Next?" he said as he crushed another Frost Giant with his mighty hammer.

Everyone knew there was no going back now. All out chaos broke out as the Frost Giants closed in around them. Hogun took on at least two enemies at once with his spiked mace. Sif wielded a duel bladed spear, stabbing her enemies from behind. Fandral engaged the Frost Giants in swordplay, enjoying every moment. Volstagg fought with his axe and fists. Loki threw one of his daggers, cutting off one of the giant's arms. As the battle waged around her, Brigid did her best to stay close to Loki.

"At least make a challenge for me!" Thor cried.

 _Thor, you moron_! Brigid thought.

With this, larger Frost Giants jumped down from the cliffs, nearly causing an avalanche. One of the larger Frost Giants jumped down, narrowly missing Brigid. Bound and weaponless, she had no hope of defending herself against these frozen behemoths. As Brigid ducked away to avoid the Frost Giant, she lost sight of Loki, the snow and many Frost Giants blocking her way.

"Loki!" she cried.

In the midst of the battle, Loki noticed that Brigid was not by his side. "Brigid!"

Loki found himself cornered on a precipice as a Frost Giant chased him down. Using his magic, Loki vanished and materialized to safety in a cave, leaving the giant to fall to its doom.

"Brigid!" he cried.

Suddenly, he heard Volstagg cry out, "Don't let them touch you!"

He found Brigid, trying to evade a charging Frost Giant. "Brigid!"

Loki tossed her a dagger, allowing her to kill her enemy.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Cleaning up my brother's mess. You?" Loki replied.

"Trying not to die for your brother's stupidity," she replied. "Watch out!"

Brigid threw Loki down in the snow seconds before he could be stabbed by the creature. Brigid broke the giant's icy weapon and stabbed it in the heart.

"I swear I'll kill your brother," Brigid groaned.

Suddenly, icy spikes shot up from the ground, straight into Brigid's chest, causing her to scream.

"Brigid!" Loki cried.

Before he could free her, another Frost Giant got in his way. He made to stab the beast, but it grabbed his hand. Instead of a burn like Brigid received, Loki's hand turned icy blue, much to his surprise and horror. The Frost Giant glared at him, giving Loki time to gut the beast. As Loki looked at his hand again, it reverted from blue to his natural color. Loki did not have time to think much about this as he got to Brigid, still impaled on the spikes. Thankfully, due to her new immortality, and much to Loki's relief, Brigid was only badly wounded as Loki rushed to her side.

"Remind me to shove that hammer up your brother's handsome butthole," Brigid groaned.

"I will, but first, this is gonna hurt," he said.

"I've dealt with your father and brother. I'm accustomed to pain," Brigid said.

Loki pulled Brigid off the spikes as she cried out once more.

"I knew your brother would kill me," Brigid groaned.

"That's not happening," Loki reassured her.

As the battle raged around them, Fandral too, was wounded as more Frost Giants swarmed them. It became clear that Asgard would not win this battle. Despite the overwhelming odds, Thor would not be deterred, smashing every Frost Giant who came into his path.

"We must go!" Loki cried.

"Then go!" Thor shouted, smashing more giants.

Laufey summoned a great beast from the ice. The company ran as the beast roared at them and chased them down. Thor summoned lightning, causing a chasm in the ice.

"Heimdall, open the bridge!" Fandral cried.

As the group ran for their lives, they were cornered at a cliff by the large ice beast. Suddenly, Thor flew upon Mjolnir and out the creature's head, causing it to land with a great _thud!_

Despite the loss of their pet, the battle was not over. The Asgardians were surrounded, and two of them were wounded. They knew that this would only end in blood. Then, in a flash of light, Odin appeared on a black steed.

"Father, we'll finish them together!" Thor cried.

"Silence!" Odin spat.

"Allfather," Laufey said knowingly. "You look weary."

"Laufey, end this now," Odin said.

"Your boy sought this out," Laufey said.

"You're right," Odin agreed. "These are the actions of a boy. Treat them as such. You and I can end this here and now, before there's further bloodshed."

"We're beyond diplomacy now, Allfather. He'll get what he came for. War and death."

"So be it."

Laufey summoned a weapon but before he could strike, Odin struck him with a blast of light, sending him backwards and transporting the company back to the safety of Asgard. As soon as they returned, Brigid had lost much blood and she was weary, as was Fandral. Thor was furious as Odin interfered with his battle.

"Why did you bring us back?" Thor demanded.

"Do you not realize what you've started?" Odin asked angrily.

"I was protecting my home!"

"You cannot even protect your own friends! How can you hope to protect a kingdom? Get him to the healing room, now!"

Hogun and Volstagg immediately rushed the weary Fandral to the healing room.

"Father, my servant needs healing as well," Loki said.

"Why should I care about the life of a mere mortal?" Odin asked.

"She was wounded saving my life," Loki said. "If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have returned alive."

"You should be thanking me, boy, not your meager servant," Odin said, incensed.

"Please, Father, let me save her life," Loki begged. "It's the least I can do."

"If she dies, I will not be responsible," Odin said reluctantly. "Lady Sif, take the servant to the healing room."

Lady Sif carried the bleeding Brigid away to the healing room. Loki remained behind to watch his plan come to fruition.

"There won't be a kingdom if we're afraid to act!" Thor argued, "The Jotuns must learn to fear me, just as they once feared you."

"That's pride and vanity talking, not leadership," Odin said sagely, "Have you forgotten everything I've taught you about a warrior's patience?"

"While you wait and be patient, the Nine Realms laugh at us. The old ways are done. You stand giving speeches while Asgard falls."

"You are a vain, greedy, cruel boy!"

"And you are an old man and a fool!"

Odin was taken aback at his son's cruelty. "Yes, I was a fool to think you were ready."

Loki tried to speak up on his brother's behalf. "Father-"

Odin only silenced him with a growl and Loki remained silent, knowing his place.

"Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your king and your arrogance and stupidity have opened this kingdom to the horror and desolation of war!"

Odin pounded his staff, summoning a jolt of lightning.

"You are unworthy of these realms! You are unworthy of your title! You are unworthy of the loved ones you have betrayed," Odin shouted, tearing off Thor's epaulettes.

Thor looked at Loki, as if pleading for help. Loki felt pity for his brother, but inside, he was enjoying every moment.

"I now take from you, your power, in the name of my father and his father, I, Odin Allfather, cast you out!" Odin boomed.

Loki looked on as Mjolnir flew to Odin's hand and Thor's armor was stripped away and in a blast of light, he was banished.

Loki smiled with delight as he walked on to the healing room where he met with Lady Sif.

"Lady Sif, how fares my servant?" Loki asked.

"She's lucky," Sif replied. "Those blades almost pierced her heart. She's resting now. I must say she's a brave girl, risking her life for an Asgardian prince."

"She did her job well," Loki said.

Once Sif left the chamber, Loki sat by Brigid's bedside. Brigid's chest was bound in red-stained bandages, as she woke to find Loki sitting beside her.

"How are you this evening?" Loki asked.

"Despite almost dying, I'm fine," Brigid said dryly. "Where is your brother? I'd still like to take that hammer of his and shove it somewhere."

"That's what I came to tell you," Loki said. "He's gone."

"Gone? Where?" Brigid asked.

"My father has banished him to Midguard for his betrayal," Loki explained.

"You can do that?" Brigid asked, surprised. "I'm ready to go now!"

"My friend, I'm afraid that's impossible," Loki said sadly. "You are wounds are too severe for Midguardian medicine to heal and you need to rest. My father will never allow it. And I'm afraid, you have been gone for quite some time. It's impossible to believe anyone you are acquainted with believes you're alive."

"Tony wouldn't stop looking for me," Brigid said, trying to raise herself.

"Brigid, please, listen to me," Loki said. "You need to rest. You've done a great deed saving my life and I'll never forget it. You've been away from Earth for months. There's no way anyone, no matter how close could believe you're alive. Please, listen to me and rest."

"No, I know Tony Stark," Brigid said. "He was like a second father to me. He'd never abandon me. Please, Loki, in repayment of my debt. I want to go home."

"If you go back to Midguard, you could die," Loki said sadly.

"Fine, I'll die there," Brigid said stubbornly. "but I can't die here knowing my friend is out there looking for me."

Loki sighed in defeat. "If you insist, my friend."

Supporting Brigid on his shoulder, Loki took her to the Bifrost.

"Heimdall, open the bridge. I'm taking this woman back to Midguard," Loki commanded.

"You know that is forbidden," Heimdall said.

"Just open the bridge, you fool. I want to go home," Brigid snapped.

Reluctantly, Heimdall opened the gateway. Brigid and Loki were transported to Midguard in a flash of light. The next second, Brigid found herself looking upon a sight she knew all too well.

"Stark Tower! I'm home!" she gasped. "Thank you, Loki! I will never forget this."

"Anything to repay your service, my friend," Loki said. "I suppose this is farewell, Brigid Regan."

"I'm sorry, Loki. I wish I could stay on Midguard with you, but I can't abandon Tony," Brigid said sadly.

"Go and find your friend, Brigid. If you ever need me, I will not be far away," Loki said, kissing her hand.

"You know where to find me," Brigid said.

Loki disappeared before Brigid's eyes, leaving her in front of Stark Tower. Brigid felt a certain bittersweetness leaving Loki, but a part of her was filled when she entered Stark Tower again for the first time in ages. As she entered, she felt it strange that Happy was nowhere to be found and she felt her wound acting up, but her pain and confusion dissipated when she found her old friend at last.

"Tony! Tony!" she gasped, nearly jumping into his arms.

"Kid, I missed you too," Tony said. "Where've you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Brigid said. "Let's just say Santa Claus kidnapped me and tried to make me his elf."

"That's one I've never heard of," Tony laughed.

"So, where were we on the nanotech? I was working on it before I was taken. I'm desperate to get back to work," Brigid said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, really kid?" Tony asked, incredulous. "You've been gone for months and you think you can just pick up where you left off?

"Oh ha, ha, very funny," Brigid said dismissively.

"Did you think I was just sitting on my hands waiting for you to come back? No. The world doesn't revolve around you, kid."

"Tony," Brigid said, crestfallen. "I thought you'd never give up on me."

"Well, you know, kid, I moved on, why don't you?" Tony said harshly. "Time doesn't stop just for you."

"Tony, please!" Brigid begged. "It's me! It's Brigid! You were like a father to me. Please, Tony!"

"I'm sorry, kid. You were good, but time goes on and so do people. Time for you to do the same," Tony said sharply.

Brigid felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest all over again. She would rather have died in this moment than have the man she loved as a father abandon her. Brigid ran from the building and collapsed in the alley outside, unable to hold back her tears. Brigid felt her wound open up, but she did not care. She had already been through worse things than death. Brigid collapsed, her blood ebbing away. Little did Brigid know, Tony Stark vanished and in his place was Loki.

"Tony Stark may have failed you, my friend, but I am here," Loki whispered.

 **A/N: Brigid just can't catch a break! And Loki is up to his tricks. What will happen now and what is Loki up to? Read, review, and enjoy!**


	6. Odin's Secrets

Chapter 6: Odin's Secrets

Brigid could not think of anything but Tony's harsh words as she lay unconscious. She did not know if she was dead, but she did not care. She had lost the only man who ever loved her. The man who practically raised her, nurtured her, had turned on her. Without Tony, Brigid thought she had nothing else but death.

"Tony! Tony, please!" she called out in her delirium. "Tony, come back!"

"Brigid, please, wake up. You're dreaming, my friend," a voice whispered. "You're safe. Wake up, Brigid. "

"Tony?" Brigid asked, still in a daze.

"No, it's Loki, my friend," Loki whispered. "You're safe on Asgard. I saved you and brought you back to recover. Please, wake."

At last, Brigid opened her eyes to see Loki sitting at her bedside and dressing her wounds. "Loki? How did I get here? How did you find me?"

"I told you I wouldn't be far if you needed me," Loki replied. "I had Heimdall watch you and inform me if you got into trouble, and when I heard what happened with your beloved mentor, I brought you back to heal."

"You should've left me to die there. It would've been better that way," Brigid said ruefully.

"Better for whom?" Loki asked.

"Everyone," Brigid replied. "Tony, my mentor, my father, has abandoned me. I thought he'd never give up on me, but I was wrong. My life was in Stark Tower. Since that's gone, I have nothing."

Brigid was overcome was tears. "He told me he'd moved on. I should've known he had, but I was a fool. I should've known he'd never wait for me. I should've died in that alley. It would've been better for everyone."

"My dear Brigid what foolishness has overtaken you?" Loki asked, aghast. "You think that simply because you've lost one part of your life it means death? When one journey ends, another begins. Just because one fool didn't see your value doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"You sound very impassioned," Brigid said. "Why is that?"

"I've grown fond of you, Brigid," Loki said with a smile. "And I'd hate to see your fiery spirit and wisdom wasted on some idiot who doesn't value you the way I do."

"The feeling is mutual, Loki," Brigid replied. "but please, whatever you may feel for me, Tony Stark is no fool. Despite what happened, I do not blame him. The man practically raised me, taught me everything I know. He's also, you know, a real genius, so I mean it. He's no fool. I won't have others diss him on my behalf."

"Understood, my friend," Loki laughed. "Your loyalty to your friend amazes me. He has hurt you and yet you still defend him."

"I can't turn away from those I've come far with," Brigid said. "I know Tony has hurt me, but I know him. He did more for me than anyone else I've known. And I have hope something will bring us together again one day."

"A truly touching sentiment," Loki said. "I hope that day comes sooner rather than later."

Brigid grimaced in pain. Loki stopped dressing her wounds.

"You must be in great pain, my friend," he said. "You need to rest."

"No, please, I'd rather if you stayed with me," Brigid said. "I lost one person I loved and I've slept long enough. I'd rather not be alone at the moment."

"Very well, I will stay," Loki said. "I will not leave you."

Just then, the Warriors Three and Lady Sif entered. The four took their seats around a roaring fire in the middle of the healing room, and Volstagg filled himself a cup of ale.

"Ah, Loki! Here you are!" Volstagg said loudly. "Have you been hiding here all along?"

"How is your little servant?" Lady Sif asked.

"She is in great pain, I fear," Loki said grimly, "Her wounds are bad, but she will live."

"She's a very noble lady, risking her life for her Asgardian master," Sif said, impressed.

"She was doing just as she was commanded, and I fear she paid the price," Loki said.

"Well, it is good to know that you will have your servant back soon," Sif said.

"Enough with the silly mortal," Volstagg said, "What about Thor? We must do something about his banishment."

"It's our fault. We should've done more to help him," Fandral said..

"We should never have let him go," Volstagg said.

"There was no stopping him," Sif said sadly.

"At least he's only banished and not dead," Fandral said, "which is what we'd all be if that guard hadn't told Odin where we'd gone."

"How did the guard even know?" Volstagg asked.

Loki was standing, half-listening to the conversation. As the warriors spoke he was reminded of the events on Jotunheim and the Frost Giant who touched him. He remembered the how his hand turned to the icy color of the Frost Giants instead of the pain of a burn. The memory unnerved him as he recalled it. As he listened to Volstagg ask his question, he came back to the conversation at hand.

"Because I told him," Loki replied.

"What?" Fandral asked, surprised.

"I told him to go to Odin after we'd left," Loki explained. "He should be flogged for taking so long. We should never have reached Jotunheim."

"You told the guard?" Volstagg shouted.

"I saved our lives," Loki said firmly. "And Thor's. I had no idea Father would banish him for what he did."

Sif got up from her seat and approached Loki. "Loki, you must go to the Allfather and convince him to change his mind."

"And if I do, then what?" Loki demanded. "I love Thor more dearly than any of you, but you know what he is. He's arrogant, he's reckless, he's dangerous. You saw how he was at Jotunheim. Is that what Asgard really needs from its king? Now, all of you, leave me."

Reluctantly, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three left the healing room.

"That went over very well," Brigid said. "I can't say I disagree with you there."

"I meant every word," Loki said solemnly. "I do love my brother, but you saw his zeal and foolishness against the Jotunheim. It almost got you killed. Can that foolishness really be trusted on the throne of Asgard?"

"My intuition is telling me that something else is troubling you," Brigid said. "I am your servant. You can trust me with anything."

"Your intuition serves you well," Loki said. "The Jotunheim wounded you when you led them to the Casket, yes?"

"It burned like hellfire, yes," Brigid replied.

"When I saved your life from one of them, it grabbed me, but instead of searing pain, my hand turned blue, like their coloring," Loki said fearfully. "I didn't have time to think of it, but it has troubled me ever since."

"You think your Father has been keeping something from you," Brigid said knowingly.

"I cannot suspect otherwise," Loki said. "Why else would he have favored Thor over me all these years?"

"I wish I could say why, but all I know from your father's actions is that he's a cruel, old fool," Brigid replied in disgust.

Loki rose from Brigid's bedside. "You rest and recover, my friend. I must see my father about questions that need answering," Loki said.

Loki left the chamber and headed for Odin's treasure room, hoping to find answers.

Loki approached the Casket of the Ancient Winters, remembering his encounter on Jotunheim. As he placed his hands on the Casket, his skin reverted back to the wintry blue, just as it did when the Jotunheim creature had touched him.

 _What is this_? Loki thought in horror.

Just as his skin began to change, he heard a voice cry out, "Stop!"

Odin had been watching his son from atop of the stairs.

Loki saw his reflection in the waters of the reflecting pool in the treasure room and he was horrified. His entire body was the cold blue of the Frost Giants, he wore their markings, and his eyes were the same glowing, deep red.

"Am I cursed?" he demanded, terrified.

"No," Odin replied.

"What am I?" Loki asked.

"You're my son," Odin said simply.

"What more than that?" Loki asked angrily, his red eyes flashing. "The Casket wasn't the only thing you took from the Jotunheim that day, was it?"

Odin watched in silence as the spell of the Casket faded and Loki reverted back to his natural colors. After a long moment, he finally spoke.

"No," he replied. "In the aftermath of the battle, I went into the temple and found a baby. Small, for a giant's offspring. Abandoned, suffering, left to die. Laufey's son."

"Laufey's son," Loki repeated, the anger growing in him.

"Yes," Odin replied.

"Why?" Loki asked. "You were knee-deep in Jotun blood. Why would you take me?"

"You were an innocent child," Odin whispered

"No, you took me for a purpose. What was it?" Loki said, his rage swelling.

Odin stood in silence, as if unwilling to give an answer.

"Tell me!" Loki screamed, spitting out his fury and sadness.

"I thought we could unite our kingdoms one day," Odin explained. "Bring about an alliance, bring about a permanent peace, through you."

"What?" Loki asked in horror.

"But those plans no longer matter," Odin continued.

"So I am no more than another stolen relic, locked up here until you might have use of me," Loki said angrily. "My servant and I are just part of your schemes."

"Why do you twist my words?" Odin asked. "I only do what is necessary for the throne and you. Why else do you think I let you keep your mortal? I know you care for her."

No matter what Odin said, Loki would not have it. Years of lies had finally taken its toll on him and he had enough.

"You could've told me what I was from the beginning, why didn't you?" he asked in fury.

"You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth," Odin replied.

"Why, because I'm the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki asked furiously.

"No, no," Odin said weakly.

"You know it all makes sense now why you favored Thor all these years because no matter how much you claimed to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!" Loki spat.

As Loki raged on, Odin crumbled on the stairs. Tearfully, Odin watched as the man he once called father fell into a deep slumber. Loki knelt at Odin's side, overcome with pain and horror.

"Guards! Guards, please, help!" Loki cried.

The guards burst through the door and ushered Odin away as Loki sat on the stairs, weeping to himself as he took in everything he had been told.

After learning the most distressing truth of his life, Loki did his best to compose himself as he went back to the healing chambers to check on Brigid. He found her sitting up in bed, her chest still wrapped in bandages.

"Ah, you look fit for battle," he commented happily.

"And you sound like you're putting on a brave face," Brigid replied wisely. "So tell me, what happened? Did dear Father give you the answers you were looking for?"

"I'm afraid to say he did," Loki sighed sadly.

"And? What happened?" Brigid asked.

"I fear that I am...not what I thought I was," Loki stammered. "The Casket and my father showed me what I really am."

"Show me," Brigid said.

"No," Loki replied hesitantly. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that, as a mortal, I fear that you will not like what you see."

"I've see enough, and I'm sure that nothing you could do would turn me away," Brigid replied firmly.

Reluctantly, Loki sighed. Using his magic, Loki unveiled the Casket and revealed to Brigid his true Jotunn form with his dark blue skin, Jotunn markings, and dark red eyes. Brigid gazed upon Loki's true form and nodded.

"Well, so you're actually blue," Brigid said in surprise. "That explains a lot."

"Aren't you afraid?" Loki asked.

"Why would I be afraid?" Brigid asked. "It's still you. Just because you look like them doesn't mean you're one of them. You're not a monster. I don't have to fear you. You said so yourself."

Loki took away the Casket and his natural form returned. "That I did," he said. "You are the only one who speaks the truth to me, my friend. I'm afraid my father has lied to me my entire life. He stole me from Jotunheim just as he stole you from your home on Midguard."

"I don't really care about Odin's reasons, but why?" Brigid asked.

"He said he wanted to bring about peace through the realms, through me," Loki explained.

"From what I know about Odin, I am not surprised," Brigid said gloomily. "That is, considering what he did to both of us."

"I called this man Father and all he has done was lie to me all my life and use me as a chess piece in his game," Loki said ruefully. "And I let him do the same to you."

Brigid clasped his shoulder. "I am very sorry, Loki. Your father has used both of us. But know this: I will never betray you or harm you in any way. And I nearly died for you, so you can be certain of that. If I had to die for you, I would. "

Loki chuckled. "I do not ask for so much as that, but I am grateful for your friendship, Brigid."

Loki and Brigid embraced warmly.

"Now that we know we're both your father or adopted father's pawns, I think we should remedy that," Brigid said. "We need to get back at him the way he hurt us."

"As much as I admire your devotion, you're still wounded," Loki said. "And you still have life on Midguard."

"Did you not hear me before? Tony Stark was the only thing holding me to Earth, or Midguard, whatever," Brigid said. "Now that he's gone, I have nothing keeping me there. What I'm saying is, you're stuck with me."

Loki smiled. "And I'm glad to have you, my friend."

Although Loki had endured a horrific truth, he was glad to have Brigid by his side. Even though he knew he himself was hurting Brigid by deceiving her, Loki was glad to have someone who knew what it felt like to be betrayed by his father as he was. For once, he had a kindred spirit in Asgard.

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! She misses Tony! I always hate this part with Loki. What are these two up to next? Hope you enjoyed this!**


	7. King Loki

**A/N: The quote from Tony Stark belongs to Iron Man.**

Chapter 7: King Loki

As Loki processed the truth of his parentage, he could not contain the hurt and anger that grew inside him. For years, he had grown up on tales of the horrors of the Frost Giants and dreamed of battling them beside Thor. For years, he had been told what horrid monsters they were. His father had led them to slaughter and rallied for peace with them. Only now, Loki learned that he was one of the creatures he grew up hearing stories of. He once more recounted his woeful tales to Brigid, who had progressed greatly due to her new-found immortality.

"Am I a fool to believe that I ever thought I knew this man?" Loki asked sorrowfully.

"No, my friend. You are not a fool to trust. If trust is foolish then nothing can hold us together. You cannot blame yourself," Brigid said. "It was your father that misled you."

"I should have seen the way he treated Thor as a son that I was always the outsider," Loki said bitterly.

"That's only the way your father wants you to feel," Brigid replied. "If I were raising a child of my sworn enemies, I'd want you to feel like an outsider as well. But you should know that you are not an outsider."

"To whom?" Loki asked.

"Me," Brigid replied. "You've been so kind to me after what your father has done and you didn't have to be. You saved my life when you could've just left me to die. You will never be an outsider to me."

For the first time since learning that terrible news, Loki was touched and saddened. He was grateful to have Brigid's friendship but he knew he was committing great deceit by keeping her from her beloved mentor. At last, he spoke.

"I am honored to have your friendship, Brigid. You have been so loyal to me and my family has been so terrible to you," Loki said.

"You are not your family," Brigid consoled him. "Well, figuratively speaking. You are a better person than any of them, is what I mean. You are who you choose to be and now you have that chance."

"Did your mentor teach you this wisdom?" Loki asked. "This Tony Stark?"

"Yes, he did. After my parents died," Brigid replied. "I was fifteen and I didn't know where else to go or what to do. He taught me who I am and how to move on."

"He sounds like a very wise man," Loki said.

"I wish you could've met him. You would've liked him," Brigid said. "He has the world in the palm of his hand with his genius and he's always one step ahead of everyone. I remember he once asked, 'is it better to be feared or respected? Is it too much to ask for both?'"

"Ah, he sounds like a man after my own heart," Loki agreed. "Brigid, would you care to accompany me to my father's chambers? I have questions that need answering."

"Of course, Loki," Brigid said.

Brigid followed Loki to his father's bedchambers. Odin lay with his queen, Frigga, beside him under fur blankets. There was a magical, golden glow about him.

"Mother, how does Father fare?" Loki asked.

"I'm afraid that your father has fallen into the Odinsleep," Frigga whispered, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Now?" Loki asked, tearfully. "This is all my fault."

"Loki, this was just your father's time," Frigga said. "You mustn't blame yourself."

"He told me the truth about what I am and I blamed him for it," Loki said.

"I know," Frigga whispered. "I asked him to be honest with you from the beginning. There should be no secrets in the family."

"So why did he lie?" Loki asked quietly.

"He kept the truth from you so you'd never feel different," Frigga said gently. "You are our son, Loki, and we, your family. You must know that."

Frigga's eyes turned to the comatose Odin. "You can speak to him. He can see and hear you."

"How long will it last?" Loki inquired.

"I don't know. This time it's different. We were unprepared," Frigga said.

"I'll never get used to seeing him like this," Loki said solemnly. "The most powerful being in the Nine Realms, lying helpless, till his body is restored."

"He's put it off for so long now that I fear...you're a good son. You mustn't lose hope that your father will return to us and your brother," Frigga said

"What hope is there for Thor?" Loki asked.

"There's always a purpose to everything your father does," Frigga replied. "Thor may yet find a way home."

Loki nodded grimly and rose, with Brigid following. Just as he did, the guards opened the doors and presented him with Odin's staff, Gugnir. Loki was taken aback and turned to Frigga, stunned.

"Thor is banished. The line of succession falls to you until Odin awakens. Asgard is yours," Frigga declared.

Reluctantly, Loki took Gugnir as the guards and Brigid bowed before him.

"Make your father proud," Frigga said, beaming.

"Long live the King!" chanted the guards.

"Long live the King!" cheered Brigid.

Brigid and Loki entered the throne room, where Loki took his seat upon the golden throne of Asgard, Gugnir in hand.

"King of Asgard," Brigid said, impressed. "Must feel good, doesn't it?"

"Indeed, it does," Loki agreed. "I do not deny, I did not want this, but it is better than having my idiot brother on the throne."

"I don't even want to imagine that," Brigid said, almost turning green.

"So, what happens now, Your Majesty?" Brigid asked eagerly.

Loki unbound Brigid's hands and ankles. "As I am now King of Asgard, you are no longer a prisoner nor a servant. You are free," Loki said.

"Well, that's all fine and good, but I thought we established this?" Brigid asked, lightheartedly. "It's time for me to be who I want to be, and I'm yours."

Loki smiled. "Your loyalty is greatly appreciated, Brigid, my dear. What can I do to repay you?"

"I want to be like you," Brigid said. "Where did you get your magic? A potion? Another tree?"

"My mother," Loki replied simply. "She taught me all the magic I know, but she is hesitant to leave my father. I cannot teach you as I must rule, but you are free to roam the library."

"Library?" Brigid asked in delight.

"Yes. We have the largest library in the realm. Feel free to read as often as you like. You are a guest in the House of Odin by word of King Loki," Loki told her. "It would be pleasing to have a Goddess of Mischief."

"Tony did tell me I'm a fast learner," Brigid laughed.

Delighted, Brigid headed off to the Asgardian library, determined to become a mistress of magic like her Asgardian friend. Loki watched her go, taking pleasure in her joy and his situation. He truly did not wish for the throne, but to say he did not enjoy it would be a lie. As he sat upon the throne, his golden helmet upon his head, Gugnir in hand, Loki had never felt satisfaction as he had before.

"Allfather! We must speak with you urgently!" cried Sif.

The Warriors Three and Lady Sif marched into the throne room but stopped short once they saw it was Loki, not Odin, sitting upon the throne of Asgard.

"My friends," Loki greeted.

"Where's Odin?" Fandral asked, confused.

"Father has fallen into the Odinsleep. Mother fears he may never wake again," Loki explained, feigning sadness.

"We would speak with her," Sif said.

"She has refused to leave my father's bedside," Loki said as he rose from the throne. "You can bring your urgent matter to me, your king."

Reluctantly, the Warriors bowed before Loki.

"My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment," Lady Sif said, a hint of disgust in her voice.

"My first command cannot be to undo the Allfather's last," Loki replied. "We're on the brink of war with Jotunheim. Our people need a sense of continuity in order to feel safe in these difficult times. All of us must stand together for the good of Asgard."

Lady Sif stood up, as if to challenge him, but Fandral stopped her. "Yes, of course."

"Good, then you will wait for my word," Loki commanded.

"And what of the Midgardian?" Sif asked.

"No one is to touch her," Loki declared. "She is no longer a prisoner or a servant in the House of Odin under my command."

"If I may," Volstagg interjected. "beg the indulgence of Your Majesty to perhaps reconsider-"

"We're done!" Loki snapped, his eyes flashing.

Slowly, the Warriors rose and bowed before leaving the throne room. Lady Sif glared at Loki for a long moment before she followed her companions. As Sif and her companions left the throne room, Loki was troubled, but it was not the Asgardian Warriors that vexed him.

Loki left the throne room and he entered the Bifrost gate to declare himself before Heimdall.

"Good Heimdall, Odin has fallen into the Odinsleep," Loki declared.

"I am aware," Heimdall said dryly.

"Then you know that means I am king," Loki said.

"What I do not know is why you have come before me, my king," Heimdall said.

"Believe me, we both know the answer to that," Loki said.

Heimdall smirked. "Your Midgardian woman. You still haven't told her of your deceit with her mentor."

"And neither will you now that I am king," Loki said menacingly.

"I wonder what you hope to accomplish by keeping the Midgard girl here," Heimdall asked. "Thor is banished so he cannot marry her, and she is not your servant, so what is she to you now? Why do you keep her? Do you care for her?"

Loki shifted uncomfortably as Heimdall spoke.

"Ah, of course you care for her. I do not need foresight to see that, my king," Heimdall said, almost delighting in Loki's discomfort.

Loki's blue eyes flashed in anger. "Just keep your mouth shut, you lumbering fool, or it will be the death of you!"

"I don't need to say a word, my king. The truth will be revealed in time. It always is," Heimdall said wisely.

 **A/N: Loki is king, but is he safe? Heimdall knows what's up. I hope your enjoying this story. Read, review, and enjoy! Thank you!**


	8. Terrible Truth and Parting

Chapter 8: The Terrible Truth and Parting

Although she knew she was on Asgard, Brigid felt as if she were in Heaven, or Valhalla, as the Asgardians called it. With Odin in his comatose state, or the Odinsleep, and Thor banished, Loki was now king, giving her the freedom to do whatever she liked. For the first time in months, Brigid felt a true happiness as she devoured the many books in the Asgardian library, like a hungry newborn, searching for the nourishment of knowledge to become a goddess of mischief, like her Asgardian king, Loki.

Brigid tore through one book after another, as she had all the time in the world and no one to stop her. She studied the various methods of concealment and spent hours practicing in order to perfect her methods. Brigid did not know or care how long she had spent in the library, as she was finally using her intelligence and talents for something useful once again. Although she dearly missed her beloved Tony, she had accepted that it was too late for any reunion and it was time to move on. If she could not be a scientist again, then she would be the goddess of mischief.

Brigid delighted herself by calling on the Asgardian servants to bring her glasses of wine in order to keep her mind occupied as meticulously studied the various gestures and movements required to cast a concealment spell. Confident with herself, Brigid was ready to try her hand at her first spell. Brigid tried her hardest, straining with all her might, but her spell fizzled out within a few seconds. She tried again, with more effort, but with no such luck. She tried once more putting all her might into her magic, but alas, her spell failed again.

"Don't worry, I never got it the first time either," Loki said.

Brigid jumped, scared out of her wits. "In the name of crap, Loki! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. Old habits die hard," Loki laughed.

"How long were you standing there?" Brigid asked.

"About thirty minutes," Loki replied.

"You were standing there for thirty minutes without saying anything?" Brigid gasped.

"When you're the God of Mischief, it's a hard habit to break. I was only watching you study. Have you been here all day?" Loki asked.

"What time is it?" Brigid asked.

"It's almost evening," Loki replied.

"Then yes, I have," Brigid replied. "I'm only trying to focus on these spells. I can't even cast a simple concealment spell. As a matter of interest, what are you doing here?"

"The throne does not need my attention every waking moment," Loki said simply. "I believe I have a debt to repay. Your spells aren't working because your thinking too much."

"Excuse me?" Brigid asked, confused.

"Don't think so much. Picture your spell, the aura, and then let go. Let the magic do the magic do the rest of the work," Loki said wisely.

"That doesn't make much sense," Brigid said, growing more puzzled.

"That's because you're thinking too logically," Loki told her. "Just let go and let the magic do its work. Please, try it."

Brigid sighed and tried again, waving her hands in front of the book. No matter how much she strained, she could not veil it.

"Do not think," Loki reminded her. "Let go, Brigid."

Closing her eyes, Brigid tried one more time. She waved her hand, and suddenly, thick clouds of smoke began to billow out of her hands.

"Yes!" Brigid cheered. "Ha, ha, ha! This is amazing!"

She waved her hands again and the smoke disappeared. "That was incredible!"

Loki laughed in amazement. "You will make a true Goddess of Mischief, yet, my dear!"

"Do you think so?" Brigid asked humbly.

"If you can master science, then I believe you can become a goddess in magic," Loki said in earnest. "After all, on Midgard, you differentiate magic and science. Here on Asgard, they are the same. In other words, you are already a goddess on Asgard."

To say Brigid was flattered would have been the greatest understatement. A king, a living god, had compared her, a mere human, to a goddess simply for work and intelligence.

"That is the greatest thing anyone has said to me," Brigid said in awe. "That is why I like you more every day."

"I do aim to please," Loki said, his charming smirk upon his face.

Brigid took his hands. "Teach me more!"

For the next few weeks, Brigid and Loki trained in the library and in the Asgardian training rooms. Loki taught Brigid everything he knew about his magic, from concealment to slight of hand, to making illusions as he did in the battle of Asgard. He also taught her the art of the dagger. As he and Brigid trained with daggers, Loki was quick to teach her what he knew about hand to hand combat.

"Just because they're separate weapons, think of them as one," he said wisely.

He and Brigid battled and flipped around the Asgardian training room. Brigid was quick to keep up with his moves, improving upon her new-found magic as she went along. However, Loki was quicker, holding his dagger to her throat.

"Don't think of these as only offensive weapons either," he said. "And don't only rely on the element of surprise. Your enemy will always catch on."

Brigid attacked him furiously, causing Loki to overpower and pin her to the ground. "Don't get overemotional! Your enemy will always take advantage of that. Always stay in control."

Brigid took a breath before rising to her feet. She and Loki sparred again, keeping in time with each other's moves. Each wore the other to exhaustion. Brigid knew she met her match. Knowing she could not beat him fairly, Brigid tried a more tactical approach. As they sparred once more, Brigid punched Loki in the face, knocking him off balance. Then, she spun around, and aimed her dagger square into his stomach.

Loki was stunned by the blow and then he stared at her in awe.

"I'd say that was a killing blow, was it not?" Brigid asked smugly.

Loki clapped in amazement. "Wonderful, my friend. Just wonderful! Never have I been bested by a woman. Where did you learn such skill?"

"You didn't think I was just a bookish little woman did you?" Brigid asked slyly. "I studied karate when I was young and I was very proficient in weapons training, particularly with sais. The only thing they don't teach you in karate or at Stark Tower is magic"

"You have done well, my friend," Loki praised. "You are a natural. I told you so, did I not?"

"You certainly did," Brigid said. "but I am still only a novice. I have only been doing this for twenty-eight years. How long have you been a master of magic?"

"Over one thousand years," Loki replied dryly. "One-thousand sixty-four, to be exact."

Brigid's eyes bulged. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed, "I mean, yeah, I haven't been around as long as the Dark Ages, but whatever."

"Well, now you have forever to master your new magic to become a new Goddess of Mischief," Loki said optimistically.

"Hmm, Brigid Regan, Goddess of Mischief," Brigid mused, "It has such a lovely ring to it."

"Indeed, it does," Loki chuckled in agreement. "You will make a wonderful addition to Asgard."

Brigid smiled, but her smile was only fleeting.

"Brigid? What is it?" Loki asked.

"I know he has forgotten me, but I can't forget Tony," Brigid said sadly, "Every day I always miss him, even if he said he moved on."

"I'm truly sorry about your mentor, my dear," Loki said sadly. "If there was anything I could do, I would do it just to make you whole again."

"No, there is no need, my friend," Brigid said. "He has moved on, and so have I."

"I'm truly sorry to hear that, but I'm glad that you have moved on," Loki said. "If I may Brigid, I must see my mother."

"Of course, Loki," Brigid said.

Loki left Brigid alone in the Asgardian battle room. Brigid then returned to the library to continue her studies. Suddenly, she came upon a book she had not come across. It was simply titled _The Art of Glamour_. As soon as Brigid studied its pages, she felt as if she had been stabbed in the chest again.

Loki once more visited Frigga by his father's bedside once more.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing him like this," Loki said sadly.

"You mustn't lose hope that he will return to us, Loki," Frigga whispered, "as will Thor."

"Have I made you proud, Mother?" Loki asked.

Frigga whispered. "You make me proud every day, Loki. You are a good son. I will always be proud of you."

"That is everything I want to hear," Loki said in earnest.

Loki left the chamber where he found Brigid staring at him. Her eyes were red and almost swollen, from sleeplessness. She had a defeated look about her.

"Brigid, my good God!" he gasped. "What's the matter? You look like hellfire. When was the last time you slept?"

"Oh, I haven't been able to sleep," Brigid said.

"Been up practicing your magic? You've been burning the candle at both ends," Loki said.

"Not exactly," Brigid said bitterly. "I happened to stumble across a different kind of magic that I never knew, but you did."

Brigid tossed the _Book of Glamour_ at Loki's feet. "That day in New York, when Tony rejected me, abandoned me. Tell me that wasn't you. Tell me it wasn't you."

Loki froze, horrified. He did not know what to say to Brigid without breaking her heart.

"Brigid, I was only trying to save you, my friend," he said remorsefully.

"Save me?" Brigid demanded. "By deceiving me? By keeping me away from a man I've loved as a father?"

"I do not deny I have deceived you," Loki said sadly. "I couldn't bear to lose you. You were wounded and I couldn't stop you from leaving. You would've died there."

"That was my choice!" Brigid shouted. "You took me away and kept me away from the only man I ever loved. Why?"

"You were kind to me," Loki replied. "You made me feel like I was more than a shadow. I couldn't bear to lose the one person who made me feel that way."

"If you ever cared about me, you should've left me to die," Brigid said angrily.

Brigid made to leave, but Loki grabbed her wrist.

"Brigid, please!" Loki begged.

"Leave me alone, your Majesty!" Brigid snapped, throwing his hand off her.

Brigid stormed off, leaving Loki to sink to his knees.

 _What have I done?_ Loki thought to himself.

For the next week, Loki saw no one. He kept to himself and he did not eat or sleep. His appearance began to look haggard, and he resorted to using magic to keep a dignified appearance. Brigid's anger toward him had broken him. After months of a blossoming friendship with Brigid, it was now all gone by his doing. He thought if he had let Brigid go back to New York where she should be, but he could not let himself think if he lost her. He knew there was only one thing he could do. He rose and rode to the Bifrost gate.

"Heimdall, tell me, can you see a mortal for me?" Loki asked. "He goes by the name of Tony Stark."

"I see all, my king, but why would you be looking for this mortal?" Heimdall asked.

"Do not play games, Heimdall," Loki snapped. "We both know why I'm here."

"Your Midgard woman found out your deception," Heimdall laughed. "And you want to put things right and release her. Why is that?"

"You see all. I think you know very well why," Loki said defensively. "She's not a prisoner or a slave. It's the right thing to do."

"There's more than that," Heimdall said.

"Yes, and you and I both know it," Loki said dismissively.

"Yes, but I want to hear you say it, my king," Heimdall replied.

"Because I love her," Loki whispered, bowing his head.

That same week, Brigid herself remained alone in the library, keeping to her studies. She was devastated by Loki's deception. She could not believe that the only man she had for the passed few months had lied to her. However, the more Brigid thought, Loki was all she had. She dearly missed Tony, but Loki was her only friend in the world for the last few months. When she realized this, Brigid realized she was too harsh on her powerful friend. Emerging from the library after a week, she found Loki in the throne room.

"I thought I'd find you here," she said quietly. "I may be a novice in magic, but I can see through that magic. You look terrible."

Loki broke his illusion, revealing his true disheveled form.

"I might be mistaken, but I don't think this is how a king is suppose to look," Brigid said dryly.

"Brigid, my friend, I do not deserve your forgiveness, but allow me to make up for my misdeeds," Loki said humbly. "I have been a fool to think I could deceive you and keep your friendship. I did not want to hurt you. I only desired to look out for you."

"Loki, please," Brigid said. "I, too, acted foolishly. I was so ready to get back to my life that I forgot that you were all I had here, and that was wonderful. And I don't want to lose that."

"You never will, my dear," Loki said tenderly. "but it is time for me to make up for my mistakes. Someone has been waiting for you."

Loki offered his hand and took Brigid to the Bifrost site. In a flash, he and Brigid were transported to New York. For the first time in months, Brigid finally found herself looking at Stark Tower once again.

"I'm home!" she gasped.

A sudden wave of fear overtook Brigid. "What if he doesn't remember me?"

"I don't think anyone could forget a remarkable woman like you," Loki whispered. "but if he does, I can remind him."

"That reminds me, I don't think it's a good thing for him to see you," Brigid said.

"Don't worry, he can't," Loki reassured her. "I'm invisible to everyone but you."

As Brigid waited, she grew anxious. "Where is he? Perhaps he has forgotten?"

Suddenly, a black Acura ® drove up and a dark haired man in a grey suit and sneakers got out.

Brigid's heart did back-flips in her chest as she gazed upon her mentor at long last. "Tony! Tony!"

Tony whirled about as he heard a familiar voice. "Brigid!"

Brigid ran forward, and collided with Tony, nearly knocking him over like a house of cards, but he did not care. He warmly embraced his old protege and it was as if she never left.

"Brigid! My God! Where have you been, girl?" he asked, still clinging to Brigid. "I was scared to death. I looked all over for you after you disappeared."

"You were?" Brigid asked, baffled.

"Yeah, kid, you know I'm not the easiest guy to get along with. You're the closest I got to family," Tony said.

"I knew you wouldn't stop looking," Brigid said happily.

"Where were you?" Tony asked, letting go of Brigid a moment but keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Well, to put it this way, I was kidnapped by other beings and taken to another planet," Brigid explained.

"Well, it's nothing I haven't heard before," Tony said.

He pulled Brigid closer to him. "I don't really care. I just care that you're back and you're safe. If I lost you, I don't know where I'd be. Don't tell Pep this, but you're the closest thing I have to a daughter."

"Thanks, Tony," Brigid whispered, her heart jumping again.

"Don't mention it, kid," Tony said.

As Brigid and Tony embraced, Brigid could see Loki watching her.

"Tony, can you just give me a moment?" Brigid asked.

"Don't go too far, now," Tony laughed.

Tony entered Stark Tower, once Brigid was certain she was alone, she approached Loki.

"You are free now," Loki whispered. "No Asgardians will trouble you, I promise."

"Loki," Brigid said, at a loss for words.

"You belong here with your Tony Stark. You have your life back. This is what's best for you," Loki said. "You belong here, and Asgard will never trouble you again. I will always be watching over you."

Loki placed into Brigid's arms the books of magic from the library. "To continue your magical education, my brilliant friend."

Brigid stared at the books and up at Loki, tears sparkling in her eyes.

"Farewell, my dear Brigid," Loki whispered, kissing Brigid's head.

Brigid stood motionless as Loki stepped away from her. She was finally home reunited with her beloved Tony, but suddenly, as Loki was about to leave, she felt a certain emptiness again. For months, Loki was all she had, and that was perfect for her. Now he was leaving her, she knew she may never see him again. She could not let him go so easily.

Before Loki had the chance to disappear, Brigid cried out. "Loki!"

Loki turned, and before he knew it, Brigid's lips collided with his. Brigid held him as if her life depended on it. Reluctantly, she let go.

"Promise you'll come back," she whispered.

"I promise. I will come back for you," Loki said lovingly.

"You know where to find me," Brigid said with a wet smile.

"Keep your eyes to the stars," Loki said, a loving smile on his face.

Keeping his eyes upon Brigid until the last, Loki finally disappeared, leaving Brigid once again alone in front of Stark Tower. Brigid once again found Tony.

"Hey, kid? Where've you been?" Tony asked.

"Just happy to be back, Tony," Brigid said, smiling once more.

"Glad to hear it, kid. Glad to hear it," Tony said, warmly putting his arm around her shoulder. "How about a drink, kid?"

"I'd love a drink right now, Tony," Brigid said brightly.

Tony took Brigid into Stark Tower, happy to have his protege once again. As Brigid walked beside Tony, she felt a sense of wholeness. She once again had her mentor, and although she had to say goodbye to Loki, she had hope that one day, she would see him again.

 **A/N: Wahhh! Tony and Brigid together again! I hope you brought tissues. I teared up writing this. I hope you did too. Enjoy!**


	9. Reunion and Pain

Chapter 9: Reunion and Pain

Although Brigid was back home, she felt strangely out of place after months on Asgard. She felt glad, overjoyed to be home, and she was grateful to have Tony again, but she felt something was missing after all the excitement on Asgard. Even after almost losing her life, there was still danger, intrigue, and more than she could ask for. All those things raced through her mind as she sat at a quiet drink with Tony.

"How did you know where to find me?" Brigid asked.

"Well, I knew you and I knew you'd always come back to your second home," Tony said.

"That reminds me, the nanotech, did you?-" Brigid began, but Tony stopped her short.

"Hey, Leprechaun, you've just gotten back from what I assume is a traumatic experience. Let's just take a day. Have a drink. Okay?" Tony said casually, sipping his champagne.

Brigid nodded and sipped her bourbon. For a long moment, that was all she could do. Sip her bourbon, stare at Tony and repeat. The feeling had not sunk in for her at all. She was home, but yet she wasn't. She was only glad to have Tony and that was it.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened to you?" Tony asked.

"If I do that, you'll be calling the men in white coats," Brigid said in jest.

"Hey, Leprechaun, in case you forgot, we are the guys in white coats," Tony countered. "did you forget all these months that you can tell me anything? Just tell me what happened, kid."

Brigid sighed. "All right, but it's insane to you, anyway. Months ago, I don't even know how long now, some guy named Odin shows up at my apartment and says he wants to make me his bride for his son, Thor."

Tony held up a finger to stop her. "I'm sorry, Thor? The like the Norse god?"

"Actually, they come from a place called Asgard," Brigid corrected. "and he was a complete, spoiled tool. His brother on the other hand, was charming, handsome, intelligent, everything I never expected."

"You're of course referring to Loki, right?" Tony inquired.

"Yes," Brigid replied. "I saw things there that were amazing. I was enlightened and thrilled. I can't believe I'm saying that about being kidnapped, but it was the strangest and most exciting experience of my life."

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "You are the strangest girl I've ever met. You get kidnapped, and yet you enjoy the experience!"

"I'm sorry, I'm the brilliant one. You're the strange one," Brigid said with a smirk. "I don't mean to blame you, but what happened that night? Why didn't you stop Odin?"

"I would've if you called me," Tony replied.

"I did call you several times, but you never answered, genius," Brigid said.

"I never received a single call that night. It was all static," Tony said.

Brigid rolled her eyes. "Odin. That tricky weasel."

"Excuse me?" Tony asked.

"Turns out this Odin guy used some magic to stop my calls getting to you," Brigid explained.

Tony took another sip of his champagne.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Brigid said anxiously.

"I want to, but you're talking about bedtime stories kid. We're grown-ups," Tony said.

"Oh ouch," Brigid laughed. "How's this for belief?"

Brigid waved her hand, and Tony's champagne turned into tiny snakes, causing Tony to draw back. Brigid chuckled at his disgust.

"Hey, that was a waste of good champagne," Tony said flatly. "Now where'd you learn that? Clown school? Comedy club?"

"Oh ha, ha," Brigid replied. "I can't believe I'm saying this, Tony, but despite the kidnapping, I came away from this a stronger person with skills I didn't know I had."

"Well, you are tougher than me," Tony said.

"But I'm not the one with the suit," Brigid said.

"Kid, I thought you of all people would know the suit doesn't make me strong," Tony said wisely. "I'm still the same genius with or without that suit, doesn't make me any stronger. It only makes me look good. Its what you endure that makes you strong. You're much tougher than I am, kid."

Brigid was truly touched by her old friend's words. In this way, she felt at home again.

"And this is why I missed you, Tin Man," Brigid said warmly. "Despite everything, all the excitement, I missed you most of all. I wanted to get back to you. That's all I wanted."

"Well, I'm glad I'm always on someone's mind," Tony said haughtily. "Now if I could be on everyone else's minds, that'd be great."

"I aimed to please," Brigid said. "And you haven't changed a bit."

"I wouldn't want to disappoint you, kid," Tony laughed. "So, did this guy happen to teach you any other magic tricks during your captivity? Rabbit out of the hat? Crystal ball?"

Brigid couldn't contain her laughter. "You're impossible!"

"And you love me all the more for it," Tony said in jest.

"I'm afraid I do," Brigid joked.

Tony raised his glass. "Welcome back, kid."

"Glad to be back, Tony," Brigid said brightly.

The warmly reunited friends and colleagues, teacher and student tipped their glasses and drank, looking forward to a new beginning.

As Tony and Brigid were happily reunited, the same could not be said for Loki. Although he wanted to do right for Brigid, and he was glad to see her reunited at last with Tony, it pained him to leave her. However, he knew where she belonged, and he could not let her suffer away from Midgard any longer. Brigid's departure caused Loki immense pain. Despite his ruling duties, Loki refused to eat and he stopped sleeping. His appearance took a toll, making him look sickly. He used his magic to hide his haggard apperance once more. As he visited his mother, she saw through his deceptive appearance.

"My dear Loki, I think I know when I'm being deceived," Frigga said knowingly. "No more tricks. Let me see you."

Loki sighed and broke his illusion, showing Frigga his wearied appearance. His hair was dishieveled, his eyes were red and black circles traced his eyes.

"Loki," Frigga gasped. "What has happened to you?"

"You know very well what has, Mother," Loki said sadly.

"The mortal," Frigga said knowingly. "You sent her back to Midgard. Why?"

"I had to. I love her, Mother," Loki said sadly. "I wanted to keep her with me, but she belonged with her mentor. I couldn't keep her from him. I had to free her."

Frigga held Loki's hand, stroking his smooth skin. "You did a noble thing, my son. I'm certain Brigid will never forget it, or you. She is home again thanks to you."

"Why is it that I feel more pain than any other wound I've taken?" Loki said ruefully.

"I know this is painful, letting her go, but she is happy, my son, and you did that for her," Frigga comforted. "and you mustn't lose hope that one day, you will see her again."

"What hope is there once Father awakens?" Loki asked. "After his failed plot, he'll never allow me to take Brigid as my bride."

"Time moves quickly. You'll be surprised how quickly people change," Frigga said. "Your father will come to see that you love this woman, Midgard or no. Do you truly love her?"

"If I did not, I would not be in this pain," Loki said sadly.

"Then you already have my blessing," Frigga said, kissing Loki's head.

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said.

Loki departed from the chamber grateful to have his mother's blessing, but that did not ease his pain. Even though he had his mother's blessing, he knew Odin would never allow him to see Brigid again, let alone marry her. When Thor became king, his problems would only increase. As Loki dwelt on his thoughts, he grew angry. He knew something had to be done.

Loki rode out to the Bifrost where he met Heimdall. "Heimdall, can you see my dear brother?"

"He is suffering on Midgard," Heimdall replied gravely. "I'm afraid he underestimated the power of Mjolnir and his worthiness."

"Oh, dear. I'm afraid now he's not the only one to be slighted by father now," Loki said, a slight smirk on his face. "Perhaps I should cheer my dear brother up."

Loki decided to pay Thor a visit. He used a magical projection of himself in order to avoid detection by Midgardian eyes. He was dressed in Midgardian clothes, a fine suit with a black and white patterned scarf, a long jacket, and a tie. He observed Thor, looking defeated and pitiful, speaking to a man with brown hair in a suit, he assumed to be some sort of agent. When the man departed, Loki appeared before his pathetic looking brother.

"Loki," Thor gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you," Loki said simply.

"What happened? Tell me, is it Jotunheim?" Thor inquired anxiously. "Let me explain to Father-"

"Father is dead," Loki said sadly.

"What?" Thor asked, almost weeping.

"Your banishment, the threat of a new war, it was too much for him to bear," Loki said solemnly. "You mustn't blame yourself. I know that you loved him. I tried to tell him so, but he wouldn't listen. It was so cruel to put that hammer within your reach knowing you could never lift it. The burden of the throne has fallen to me now."

Thor was nearly falling off his chair and tears were brimming in his eyes. "Can I come home?"

Loki shook his head. "The truce with Jotunheim is conditional upon your exile," he said gravely.

"Yes, but couldn't we find a way?-" Thor pleaded.

"And Mother has forbidden your return," Loki continued.

As Loki watched Thor weep and plead, he enjoyed every minuted, like a goblet of fine wine.

"This is goodbye, Brother. I'm so sorry," Loki said, his sorrowfully.

"No, I am sorry," Thor said sadly. "Thank you for coming here."

"Farewell," Loki whispered.

Loki disappeared before Thor. Just outside Thor's cell, Loki saw Mjolnir and his chance. He would prove everyone, especially Odin, that he was a worthy son. Taking the handle in his hand, Loki gripped it and tugged as hard as he could. Alas, Mjolnir would not budge. Loki tugged harder with no luck. Defeated, Loki lifted his magic. Although he did not have Mjolnir, Loki was satisfied to see his brother squirm like a worm on a hook. Although he enjoyed seeing Thor suffer, it did not quell his pain losing Brigid. Loki was resolved he would never end his pain and he need to prove himself to Odin. With that knowledge, Loki, shrouded in his magic, traveled on the Bifrost once more to pay a visit to frozen waste of Jotunheim.

 **A/N: Poor Loki! He misses Brigid. But he's being a bad boy! I hope you enjoyed this! Read and enjoy!**


	10. New Skills and Deal with the Frost Giant

Chapter 10 : New Skills and Deal with the Frost Giants

Brigid didn't sleep all night. She still felt out of place, like an unfit puzzle piece, despite being home and back with her friend and father. After months of being desperate to get home, all she could think of now was getting back to Asgard, back to Loki. However, as she was Midgardian, the Bifrost was closed to her. Brigid knew why he left her home, but yet it hurt her that he decided to do so without her approval. One way or another, Brigid was determined to get back to Loki. She spent all night studying the books Loki had left her, paying close attention to the art of illusion. Brigid poured herself endless cups of coffee and practiced for hours creating illusions of herself, going well into the morning.

By the next week, Tony came to pick Brigid up for work. Brigid sat engrossed in her books, sipping her third cup of coffee that morning.

"Kid, you ready for work?" he asked. "I thought I'd bring you in so that, you know, you don't get kidnapped by aliens or gods or whatever."

"No need," Brigid said dismissively.

"You got a ride, or you just gonna take a day?" Tony asked.

"Kinda," Brigid said, not looking up from her book. "I'm already there."

Tony looked at Brigid as if she were a zombie. "Kid, I know you've been through a lot, but are you on anything? LSD? Pot? What's going on with you?"

For a brief moment, Brigid finally looked up from her book. "Tony, really, drugs? Do you really think so little of me now?" she asked, surprised.

"No, but I'm just worried about you, girl," Tony said, concern in his voice. "You disappear for months, and now you're back and you tell me children's stories Thor, Loki, and magic and being kidnapped like a Disney princess."

Incensed, Brigid whacked Tony with her book.

"Ow!" Tony winced. "What was that for?"

"You know very well what for!" Brigid replied angrily. "I've been telling you the truth all this time and you think I'm nuts!"

Tony sighed. "I didn't mean it like that. I am just worried about you. I don't know what's going on and it scares me."

"I'm fine, Tony," Brigid said firmly.

"Are you sure I can't give you a ride to the office?" Tony asked.

"I told you, I'm already there," Brigid said.

Tony wrinkled his brow. "Okay, kid, there's only two people who can be in two places and once: God and me, but I think that's more like one person, so me."

"Why don't you ask Happy?" Brigid asked, going back to her book.

"I think you were right about the men in white coats," Tony grumbled as he dialed his phone. "Happy, where's my Leprechaun? Is she there with you?"

"She's been here for two hours," Happy replied. "She didn't check in with you?"

"She just did," Tony said tonelessly.

He hung up and stared at Brigid. "Okay, Leprechaun. What magically delicious crap did you put in my drink?"

Brigid smiled excitedly and pointed to her book. "I've been practicing my magic," she explained. "So, I am here and yet I'm not. I'm just starting to get it down."

"Fascinating. And you made me your guinea pig," Tony said.

"Yes. I don't regret seeing as it works," Brigid said. "Lots of great scientists had their guinea pigs without their ethics, like Edison. You know he killed an elephant just to see how his electricity works? I am no different. Magic and science go hand in hand."

"You're comparing yourself to Edison?" Tony asked.

"Good God, no, he was a jerk," Brigid said in disgust. "I'd say I'm more like Tesla and Athena all in one."

"Wow, you're being modest," Tony scoffed.

"Oh, said the man who build a living monument to himself," Brigid said flatly.

"Okay, Stark Tower is only _mostly_ me," Tony said. "It's mostly me and twelve percent Pepper Potts."

"Now who's being modest," Brigid said with a grin.

"Any other parlor tricks you wanna tell me about that you picked up while you were on vacation?" Tony joked.

"This just the beginning," Brigid said smugly.

Tony nodded. "Okay, well, I'm going to work. I'll leave you and you to whatever you're doing. Have fun."

"Oh I will," Brigid said.

An hour later, Tony arrived at Stark Tower, he was not prepared for what he found. He was startled to find Brigid, pouring over star charts, constellations, and all other gadgets and equipment.

"Kid, now you're really scaring me," Tony said, his eyes wide.

"I told you I was in two places at once," Brigid said.

Tony browsed at her star charts and other equipment. "What is this? Are you dabbling in astrophysics?"

"In a manner," Brigid said.

"I just wanna know because you're scaring me but what got you into astrophysics?" Tony asked, his brow furrowed.

"If you say so," Brigid replied. "Loki left me here with you, but all I can think of since I got back is getting back to him so I've been studying, sciencing and magicking the crap out of these stars to get back to him."

"I really hoped you wouldn't tell me it was for a guy," Tony said, feigning disappointment.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but that's not why I'm here," Brigid said.

"Why do you want to get back to him so bad?" Tony asked.

Brigid said nothing and simply lowered her eyes.

"Oh crap. You're sleeping with him, aren't you?" Tony asked, horrified. "My Leprechaun is sleeping with the God of Mischief!"

"No, shut up!" Brigid said defensively. "He's a good man, that's all."

"Yeah, that's code for 'sleeping with him,'" Tony jested.

"I didn't sleep with him!" Brigid said, annoyed. "When Odin kidnapped me, he was the only one who was good to me on Asgard. Thor was a self-obsessed pig, and Odin was an old fool. Loki was the only one who respected me, saw me for what good I could do."

"Sounds like you two were best buddies," Tony laughed.

"I thought we had something more, but now I'll never know until I get back to him," Brigid said sadly.

"Well, I think this is an impressive setup," Tony said in admiration.

Tony noticed a telescope over by the window. "Is that a telescope?"

"Yes. I designed it myself," Brigid said proudly. "I used some of the tech in your suit and in order to get a better view of the stars to find Asgard."

"Wow," Tony said, taken aback. "You are really desperate to get back to this guy, aren't you?"

"Yes, and funny enough, that has enhanced my genius," Brigid said with a smile.

"Your genius?" Tony questioned.

"Hey, I don't see you designing your own darn telescope," Brigid snapped.

"I'm leaving to do my own genius work," Tony said.

Tony left Brigid as she continued to study her magic as well as the stars. In some form or another, Brigid knew that she would find Loki again.

Meanwhile, in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, a heartsick and desperate Loki stared down Laufey, King of the Frost Giants. He had already lost Brigid, he felt he had nothing else to lose. As he approached the Jotun King, it was clear he was unwelcome.

"Kill him," Laufey growled.

Loki smiled, expecting the greeting. "After all I've done for you?" he replied, feigning insult.

"So you helped the Midgardian show us the way into Asgard," Laufey said knowingly.

Loki smirked in reply. "That was just a bit of fun, really. To ruin my brother's big day. And to protect the realm from his idiotic rule a while longer."

Laufey nodded. "I will hear you."

Loki paced before the Frost Giant. "I will conceal you and a handful of your soldiers, lead you into Odin's chambers, and you can slay him where he lies."

"Why not kill him yourself?" Laufey asked suspiciously.

Loki scoffed. "I suspect the Asgardians will not take kindly to a king who had murdered his predecessor. Once Odin is dead I will return the Casket to you and you can return Jotunheim to all its...glory."

Laufey rose from the throne. "I accept."

Loki bowed with a grin before returning on the Bifrost where he was met by Heimdall, who wore a troubled look.

"What troubles you Gatekeeper?" he asked.

"I turned my gaze upon you in Jotunheim, but could neither see nor hear you," Heimdall said, disturbed. "You were shrouded from me like the Frost Giants that entered this realm."

Loki drew himself up. "Perhaps your senses have weakened after your many years of service," he said defensively.

"Or perhaps you have found a way to conceal that which you do not wish me to see," Heimdall countered.

"You have great power, Heimdall," Loki said. "Did Odin ever fear you?"

"No," Heimdall replied.

"And why is that?"

"Because he is my king and I am sworn to obey him."

"He _was_ your king, and you're sworn to obey me now, yes?"

"Yes."

Loki stormed off but not before giving one final order. "Then you'll open the Bifrost to no one, until I can repair the damage my brother has done."

As Loki stormed off, he collapsed as he reached the throne room. All he could think of was Brigid and the pain of releasing her. He hated leaving her behind. He hated himself for leaving her. Once Loki destroyed Jotunheim, he and Brigid would be together.

 **A/N: Brigid is getting creative and Loki is going crazy! Poor guy! I hope you enjoyed this!**


	11. Welcome to Asgard

Chapter 11: Welcome to Asgard

After weeks of studying her books, the stars, and more, Brigid was feeling more confident in herself than ever. She had been casting little spells every day, gaining strength in herself. She had been casting illusions to get stronger in order to be able to at see Loki, at least in spirit, if not in body. Tony had been concerned and impressed by her illusions every day at Stark Tower.

"You know, I never get used to seeing two of you," he commented, as he came into Stark Tower.

"Well, I'm just lucky I can use this magic, because if there were two of you, that would be unbearable," Brigid commented.

"Well, that's just hurtful," Tony said in jest. "but you say that and you don't mean it."

Brigid smirked. "Of course not. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Tony sighed. "So, let me just be blunt."

"Aren't you always?" Brigid asked flatly.

"Okay, you got me there," Tony replied truthfully. "but anyway, let me just ask the blunt question: you just back to me, and now you're trying to get right back to this Loki guy wherever he is. Just tell me why?"

"I told you, he was good to me on Asgard," Brigid said, deflecting.

"Yeah, yeah, he saved you, he was good to you, I got all that, but you didn't tell me _why_ you wanna get back to him so bad," Tony countered.

Brigid knew she was caught in Tony's net. There was no going back now.

"You know, the best thing about having that suit is that it can't tear apart," she said in defeat. "That's how I've felt ever since I got back to you. All I wanted was to get back to you, and that's what all I thought I wanted. But now I feel regret leaving Loki . I love him, but I fear it might be too late."

Brigid sat down at the table and buried her face in her hands. Tony sat beside her and placed a consoling hand on her back.

"Kid, I'm sorry. I get it. I really do," he said in earnest. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but I've been there before, and I know what you're going through. I want you to be you're own woman. I don't want you to feel like you're splitting at the seems. I know you love him. If you need to be here, or if you need to get back to this Loki guy, I want you to do that."

Brigid furrowed her brows. "As much as I appreciate your gesture, shouldn't you be telling me to stay, that this is crazy? You're like a father to me."

"I may be, but I'm your friend first. I don't need to be a father to feel any older," Tony said.

Brigid smiled brightly and warmly embraced Tony. "Thanks, Tony. You know, I don't know if I've told you, but I do love you."

Tony smirked. "Yeah, I love you, too, kid. If your magic works and you get back to your Loki, I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, Tony," Brigid said.

Brigid dissolved her illusion at Stark Tower and got right to work on creating her most powerful illusion yet in order to reach Loki worlds away on Asgard. This would be her greatest use of magic yet, but she felt she was prepared. She was sad to leave Tony, but if her illusion could reach Loki, she was a step further to getting back to him. Brigid closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she prepared her magic.

 _I'm coming, Loki,_ she thought to herself.

She waved her hands, but to her dismay, no illusion came forth. She tried again, this time with more focus. This time, she managed a spark, but it was only a tiny, green spark. She tried one more time, and finally, she found herself on Asgard, and before her, there was Loki, sitting upon the throne, looking troubled. Brigid's eyes lit up seeing her dear Loki once more that she could not help but cry out.

"Loki! Loki!" she cried.

Alas, Loki did not hear her.

"Loki! Loki, here! It's Brigid! Over here! I'm back!" Brigid cried hopelessly.

Alas, Loki did not respond to her pleas. Brigid wept in despair as she realized Loki could not hear her cries. In horror, Brigid looked down as her illusion began to fade.

"No! Loki!" she screamed.

To Brigid's dismay, her illusion was gone and she was back in her own apartment. Her biggest illusion had failed her. Loki had neither seen nor heard her. All Brigid could do was weep as she lost her chance at reuniting with the man she loved.

Later that night, Tony came by Brigid's apartment, uncertain of what he would find. To his great surprise, he found Brigid, sitting on the floor a bottle of wine in her hand. Her hair was wild, and her eyes were red and swollen from incessant tears.

"So, you're still here," Tony commented. "I'm guessing your magic didn't go so well?"

"You're very perceptive," Brigid said, taking a long swig of wine.

"A little late to be hitting the bottle, isn't it?" Tony asked.

"Isn't that a little hypocritical for the genius billionaire playboy?" Brigid asked flatly, taking another long swig.

"You got a point. Mind if I have a swig?" Tony asked, taking a seat on the floor beside Brigid.

Brigid offered Tony her bottle of wine, and he graciously took a drink.

"So, you wanna tell me why you're indulging in the bottle?" Tony asked, giving the bottle back to Brigid.

Brigid took another gulp of wine. "I tried to reach Loki, but my magic wasn't strong enough. I should have known I wasn't strong enough to reach him yet."

"Yeah, you should've," Tony said nonchalantly. "but that's no reason for you to be sitting here sobbing on the floor drinking your troubles away."

"I just failed at the only chance I might have at getting back to the man I love," Brigid said bitterly, "tell me why else I shouldn't be drinking away."

"Hey, Leprechaun, you know how many times I failed at my experiments?" Tony asked. "And when I failed, I never took to the bottle. I got right back on the horse, with the occasional drink."

"I'm sorry, how is this supposed to be helpful?" Brigid asked.

"Kid, do you love this man, god, whatever he is?" Tony asked.

"Yes," Brigid said in earnest.

"Then if you love him, you cannot give up. You gotta get back on your horse," Tony said.

"I failed. I should've known I'm no goddess," Brigid said sadly.

"Did you not say that magic and science are one and the same?" Tony asked. "You've already mastered science. To me, you are already a goddess."

Brigid smiled and handed the wine to Tony. "Here, you might wanna take this. Don't let it go to waste."

Meanwhile, Loki had kept watch on his brother since meeting him on Midgard. He had watched his brother romance a fellow Midgardian named Jane Foster and he was disgusted. It was not the fact that she was Midgardian that repulsed him; it was the fact that Thor had rejected and thrown Brigid into a cell for that very reason.

"Thor, you're repulsive falling for that woman, and you think my choice was poor!" Loki cursed as he watched his brother.

Loki remembered what his mother had told him. That there was always hope for Thor. He could not let his brother have hope. He had to ensure that he and Brigid could be together. Loki marched down to the treasure room and summoned the Destroyer with Gugnir. The Destroyer awoke with a moan of metal.

"Ensure my brother doesn't return," Loki commanded the giant metal behemoth. "Destroy everything!"

As Loki had imagined, The Warriors Three and Lady Sif had grown wearied with his rule. Without his consent, they snuck out onto the Bifrost and Heimdall had sent them to Midgard. He watched them as the Bifrost lit up and sent them on their way to Midgard with a flash of light. Furious, Loki rode down to the Bifrost to confront Heimdall, who was waiting for him.

"Tell me, Loki, how did you and your Midgardian woman get the Jotuns into Asgard?" he asked.

"You think the Bifrost is the only way in and out of this realm?" Loki asked. "There are secret paths between worlds to which even you, with all your gifts, are blind. But I have need of them no longer, now that I am king. And I say for your act of treason, you are relieved of your duties as Gatekeeper and no longer citizen of Asgard."

"Then I need no longer obey you," Heimdall said simply.

Heimdall raised his large blade to strike at Loki, but the Asgardian Prince was quicker. His Jotun form came forth as he produced the Casket and blasted Heimdall with a sheet of ice, freezing him where he stood. Using the Bifrost, Loki sent the Destroyer to Midgard and watched as the iron behemoth did its work. Loki took great pleasure as he heard the screams of the people on the Midgardian realm of New Mexico as the Destroyer sent them all scattering with his heat rays. He watched as the Warriors and Lady Sif valiantly but hopelessly tried to stop it. Then, he heard his foolish brother's voice.

"Brother, whatever I have done to wrong you, whatever I have done to lead you to do this, I am truly sorry," Thor said sincerely. "but these people are innocent. Taking their lives will gain you nothing. So take mine and end this."

For a moment, Loki considered Thor's earnest proposal. Then he remembered Thor's treatment of Brigid and all the slights from Odin and he thought otherwise as the Destroyer swatted Thor, sending him flying. Satisfied that his brother would never trouble him again, Loki took to the throne. Just as he heard the cries of Thor's Midgardian lover and friends, Loki turned when he heard the spark of thunder.

 _It can't be,_ he thought.

To his great misfortune, it was. Mjolnir had returned to Thor's hand with a roar of thunder and a flash of lightning. To Loki's dismay, he watched as Thor turned the Destroyer into a heap of metal. Loki still had hope, as his brother could not return without Heimdall's aid. Confident his plan would not fail, Loki went on to the Bifrost where he welcomed Laufey and his small band of Frost Giants on the bridge.

"Welcome to Asgard," he greeted.

Laufey smiled wickedly at him, his red eyes glowing.

Loki led Laufey down the Bifrost and into Odin's chambers, determined to finish his plan once and for all. As Frost Giants entered Odin's chambers, Frigga was waiting with Odin's sword. She cut down one Giant, but Laufey swatted her away. He watched as Laufey crouched over the man he once called father and drew an ice blade.

"It's said that you can still see and hear what transpires around you," Laufey whispered, his voice dripping with pleasure. "I hope it's true so that you may know that your death came by the hand of Laufey!"

Before Laufey could strike, he was blasted from behind. He looked up to see Loki pointing Gugnir at him.

"And your death came by the son of Odin," Loki said triumphantly.

Loki blasted Laufey again, and that was the last of the king of the Frost Giants.

Frigga ran to her son and embraced him. "Loki, you saved him!"

"I swear to you, Mother, that they will pay for what they've done today," Loki said solemnly.

Just when Loki thought he had his moment of triumph, he heard a familiar voice. "Loki!"

"Thor!" Frigga cried, embracing him. "I knew you'd return to us."

"Why don't you tell her? How you sent the Destroyer to kill our friends, to kill me?" Thor said furiously.

"What?" Frigga asked, shocked.

"It must've been enforcing Father's last command," Loki said.

"You're a talented liar, Brother. Always have been," Thor said knowingly.

"Good to have you back. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to destroy Jotunheim," Loki said, feigning politeness.

He blasted Thor with Gugnir, sending him flying out the window. As fast as he could, Loki rode out to the Bifrost where he drove the sword into the bridge, opening the gateway. The bridge began to freeze and icy roots branched out as the Bifrost continued to build. Loki looked on, pleased with his work, Thor looked on in horror.

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart," Loki said proudly.

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked, horrified.

"To prove to Father that I am the worthy son," Loki said furiously. "When he wakes, I will have saved his life. I will have destroyed that race of monsters. And I will be true heir to the throne. Once I have destroyed those monsters, I will be free to wed my love."

"You're doing this for that Midgardian? This is not love!" Thor cried.

"Easy for you to say!" Loki snapped. "You've always had everyone's love and what have I got? She was the only one who understood me, loved me, and I'll do what I must to get back to her."

"But you can't kill an entire race!" Thor cried.

"Why not?" Loki laughed. "And what is this new-found love for the Frost Giants? You could've killed them all with your bare hands."

"I've changed," Thor replied.

"So have I," Loki said.

Quicker than lightning, Loki struck Thor with Gugnir. "Now fight me."

He struck Thor again, sending him flying. "I never wanted the throne! I only ever wanted to be your equal."

"I will not fight you, Brother!" Thor shouted.

"I'm not your brother. I never was," Loki said coldly.

"Loki, this is madness!"

"Is it madness? Is it? Is it? Come on, what happened to you on Earth that turned you so soft? Don't tell me it was that woman."

Loki knew he had hit a nerve when Thor glared at him. He knew where his interests were.

"Oh, it was!" Loki said. "Well, maybe when we're finished here, I'll pay her a visit myself!"

That was the end of it. Thor charged at Loki with a ferocious cry. Loki lunged at him and sent Thor flying. Thor got Loki on his back, and drew Mjolnir but Loki blocked it and sent him back. He got Thor on his back and stabbed at him with the spear, but Thor was quicker. However, Loki managed to swing around and kick his brother in the chest, laughing as his brother fell back clumsily. The brothers were evenly matched, trading blows with hammer and spear until finally Thor got the upper hand sending Loki off his feet. Thor leapt in the air, Mjolnir at the ready. Loki blasted him with Gugnir, but it was too late. Both brothers were sent crashing through the Gate. Loki clung to the bridge for dear life.

"Thor!" he cried. "Brother, please."

Thor bent down to help his brother, but as he did, Loki disappeared. Suddenly, he reappeared behind Thor only to stab him with Gugnir. Thor cried out and Loki laughed uproariously as he cast multiple illusions of himself around his wounded brother.

"Enough!" Thor roared.

A bolt of lightning shot out and zapped Loki, sending him off his feet and Gugnir out of his hands. As Loki lay wounded, Thor loomed over him.

 _Go on, you lumbering fool. Kill me,_ Loki thought.

To Loki's great surprise, Thor did not kill him, but instead, placed Mjolnir atop his chest. Much to Loki's annoyance, he could not move the great hammer off of him. Despite not being able to move, Loki took pleasure as Thor could not stop the destruction before him.

"Look at you, the Mighty Thor!" he teased. "with all your strength, and what good does it do you now? Do you hear me, Brother? There's nothing you can do!"

Loki could not anticipate what would happen next. Thor summoned Mjolnir, freeing his brother, and he began to hack away at the Bifrost. Loki looked on in horror. At that moment, he wished that Thor had killed him.

"What are you doing?" he asked, terrified. "If you destroy the bridge, you'll never see her again!"

"Forgive me, Jane!" Thor cried.

"Brother, don't!" Loki pleaded.

Thor ignored his brother's pleas and continued to hack at the bridge. Loki made to stab Thor but the bridge shattered to pieces, sending Thor and Loki flying. Before both brothers could fall into an abyss, they were caught by a sudden force. Odin had awakened from his deep slumber to save his sons. Loki clung to Mjolnir dangling above space, as Odin held on to Thor. Knowing this might be his end, Loki made one last plea to his father.

"I could have done it, Father!" he said. "I could have done it! For you! For all of us!"

"No, Loki," Odin said sternly.

Even in these desperate moments, Odin had shown that he was not his father. Resolved, Loki knew what he had to do.

 _Forgive me, Brigid. I will find a way back to you,_ he thought to himself.

Loki loosened his grip on Mjolnir.

"Loki, no!" Thor pleaded.

Thor was too late. Loki let his hand slip and he let himself fly into the abyss below him, and he did not hear his brother's mournful cries.

Some time later, on a distant moon, a pale creature hooded creature with a cage over his face spoke before a huge, purple being with blue eyes who sat in a throne.

"My Lord Thanos, we have found something. It came through a wormhole in space," the Other said.

"Let me see it," Thanos said, interested.

The Other brought forth his prize and dropped it before Thanos. The prize he bore was none other than Loki, unconscious, bound, and wounded from his journey through the wormhole. Thanos was interested in the bound god before him.

"He seems to be strong for one to have traveled through worlds," Thanos said, stroking his large chin. "Wake him."

The Other callously splashed water on Loki's face, causing him to cough and jump awake. To Loki's surprise, he could not move, as he was bound head to toe in ropes.

"Who are you? Where am I?" he demanded.

"I am Thanos," Loki's host replied. "And you have been chosen to be my servant, due to your strength, my Asgardian friend."

"In case you don't know, I'm not Asgardian," Loki spat. "And I do not intend to be anyone's servant, least of all yours. So if you'll excuse me, I'm leaving."

Loki used his magic and freed himself from his bindings. He conjured a knife and made to stab Thanos. However, the great brute caught his hand, nearly crushing it, forcing him to drop the knife. Thanos lifted Loki by the neck like a rag-doll, as he kicked furiously.

"I admire your strength. I really do," Thanos said unctuously. "However, that could get you into trouble but I know just what to do with troublemakers."

Loki could not anticipate that in this moment, he had met the creature who would put him through the most pain he would ever endure.

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Poor Loki! What is gonna happen! What will Thanos do? Keep reading to find out. Enjoy!**


	12. Breaking Loki

Chapter 12: Breaking Loki

 **A/N: This chapter does contain a lot of torture. I apologize if you're squeamish.**

Encouraged by the words of her mentor and hopeful that she would see Loki again, Brigid got right back to practicing her magic day and night. She worked nonstop, taking days off from Stark Tower. She practiced tiny spells, working her way up to greater illusions in order to strengthen her power. Tony watched her with amazement as he came to visit Brigid and saw her sleeping with her books by her side.

"Kid, you never cease to amaze me with your desperation and dedication," he said, shaking his head.

"I know," said a voice.

Tony looked behind him and saw Brigid, wide awake and smiling at him. She proudly dissolved her illusion.

"Well, I must say, you got me there," Tony said, impressed.

"I guess you can say I was inspired by your little pep talk," Brigid said brightly.

"It looks like all that inspiration paid off," Tony said proudly. "So what will you do now?"

"I will use my magic to contact Loki," Brigid said. "And once I do, he will find me and take me back to Asgard and I will be his queen and Goddess of Mischief."

"You're planning to marry this guy?" Tony asked.

"Yes, of course."

"Have you asked him? He asked you?"

"He loves me, and I love him. He promised to come for me, and when he does, that's what will happen."

"Does he have a ring?"

"Tony, do you even know where that tradition came from? DeBeers ® came up with that in order to boost their sales in the Depression. I don't need a ring. I only need him."

Tony held up his hands in surrender. "Well, I'm not sure if that works here on Earth, but whatever works for you, kid. You really do love this guy, don't you, Leprechaun?"

"Very much," Brigid whispered.

"Well, I'm not your father, but you are the closest thing I have to a daughter, and I don't believe anyone can deserve you, god or not, I give my consent to your engagement," Tony said affectionately.

Brigid threw her arms around Tony's neck. "Thank you, Tony! I knew you would understand."

"I don't really, but I know you love this guy and I wanna do right by you, kid," Tony said.

"And that is why you're the best," Brigid said.

After Tony left, Brigid got right to work on her great illusion again. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was going to be her biggest illusion, and she was ready to try again. She remembered Tony and Loki's words. She had already mastered science, she could master magic. She waved her hands, and managed a tiny green spark. Brigid sighed and tried again. She imagined her aura, her persona. She waved her hands and tried again. Once more, and to her great delight, Brigid found herself on Asgard once again.

 _Loki, I'm coming!_ Brigid thought.

As Brigid searched the palace, she could not find Loki on the throne. To her dismay, Odin had awakened from his slumber.

 _Odin, no!_ Brigid thought in disgust.

She saw Thor speaking with Odin and wanted to vomit knowing the old man was in power once more.

 _Loki, where are you?_ Brigid thought desperately.

Desperate for answers, Brigid got close to hear Odin and Thor's conversation.

"Why are you so glum, my son?" Odin asked.

"I think you know we both know the reason, Father," Thor replied gloomily.

"Loki," Odin said wisely.

Thor nodded. "I should have been there for him. If I had not been so arrogant, perhaps he would still be here."

"Loki's death was not your fault, my son," Odin said. "You must not blame yourself for his choices. Loki made his own choices and he chose to take his own life."

 _Death? He chose it?_ Brigid thought in shock.

Brigid did not hear the rest of their conversation as her heart was drumming in her ears and her blood boiled. At that moment, she wanted to reach out and strangle Thor and Odin. Brigid dissolved her illusion and found herself back in her apartment. She was filled with rage and grief at what Thor and Odin had done to Loki. Brigid finally had her chance to get back to him, and now Loki was dead. Brigid curled up in a ball on the floor of her apartment.

"Loki, Loki, Loki!" she screamed.

"Wake up, little Asgardian."

Loki was splashed with freezing water again, waking him from his slumber. He found himself hanging by his wrists in chains.

"I'm not...an Asgardian," Loki said, shivering.

Thanos smiled. Without warning, he punched Loki in the stomach. Were it not for the chains suspending him, Loki would've doubled over as he gasped for air.

Thanos grabbed his throat and squeezed, leaving Loki gasping for air. "Shall we promise not to lie, little Asgardian? I know who you are. You were cast out of your precious Asgard."

"I was a king," Loki gasped.

"You are nothing!" Thanos said. "You were discarded the day you were born and you are nothing!"

Thanos smacked Loki again, throwing Loki's head back like a ragdoll.

"What do you want with me?" Loki asked weakly.

"You are the son of Odin, that same Odin who brought the Tesseract to Earth years ago," Thanos said.

"I am not Odin's son," Loki said.

Thanos grabbed Loki's throat and squeezed again. "What did I say about lying?"

"I...am not Odin's son," Loki wheezed.

Unsatisfied, Thanos punched him, causing him to gasp for breath. "Tell me what I want to know about the Tesseract, Odinson."

"I know nothing of the Tesseract," Loki said.

Thanos angrily snapped one of Loki's fingers, breaking the bone, causing him to cry out.

"I know nothing," Loki breathed. "You'll only have to kill me."

Thanos chuckled silkily and gripped Loki's hair. "You have heart, Asgardian, and I admire that. That's why I admire you, and I won't kill you. I have endless patience. I will wait and watch you break."

"You cannot break me," Loki said, with a weak smile.

"That is where you are wrong, little prince," Thanos said smoothly.

Loki did not know how long he had been in the company of Thanos, but he had begun to lose track as he was routinely beaten and starved at the tyrant's command. One particular occasion, he found himself hanging by his wrists again, but this time, his tunic was missing.

"Well, you're awake, Asgardian," Thanos greeted unctuously.

"Do what you will to me. I will not cooperate," Loki spat.

"That is what I expected," Thanos said. "As you wish."

Thanos waved his hand and The Other cackled with delight. Loki tensed as he then felt the sting of a whip kiss the skin on his back. Again, the whip met his skin with a _crack! a_ nd a _snap!_ Thanos looked on as he and the Other took great delight as Loki groaned with pain, but refused to give them any further pleasure. After almost thirty lashes, Thanos held up his hand to stop the Other. Loki was gasping for air and blood pooled from his wounds.

"Are you ready to tell me what you know, Asgardian?" Thanos asked.

Loki simply spat in Thanos' face in response.

"Thought as much. Well, I came prepared in these situations," Thanos said. "I know about you, Asgardian. You are a Frost Giant, adopted by Odin. If there's one thing Frost Giant's hate, it's fire."

Thanos touched his large hand to Loki's head. Suddenly, Loki felt searing heat and he screamed in pain.

"You're not the only one with tricks, Asgardian," Thanos said callously. "Are you ready to cooperate yet?"

"Piss off," Loki said defiantly.

Thanos released Loki and laughed in response. "You are tough, little Asgardian, but you will break. Take our guest away. He needs to recover. He's no good to me if he dies."

As Loki was taken to recover, Thanos conversed with the Other as he sat from his throne.

"My Lord, the prisoner is too strong," The Other said.

"I don't care how strong he is. I want him broken," Thanos countered.

"We have tried everything, my Lord Thanos," The Other said. "Simply torturing him will not work."

"You're being to gentle with him," Thanos said.

"We've tried every torture we know and still he resists," The Other said.

"I will rack him within an inch of his life if I have to break him," Thanos said furiously. "He knows the Tesseract and I will not rest until I have him."

"But my lord, there is not way to make him talk," The Other said.

Thanos stroked his large chin. "Then perhaps we need to try a more personal tactic."

Once again, Loki found himself hanging, bound by the wrists again. He was wearied, bloodied, but he would not let Thanos break him. The Other smacked him awake.

"Wake up, Asgardian! The Lord Thanos wants a word with you," the Other said.

Thanos approached his prisoner with a smile as Loki spat at him. Without warning, Thanos placed his hand on Loki's head. Instead of heat, Loki felt nothing. Instead, he saw all of his memories flash before him in that moment before Thanos released him.

"What did you do to me?" Loki asked.

"You just gave me a gift," Thanos replied. "Thank you."

"I didn't give you anything, you hulking scum," Loki spat.

"On the contrary, you gave me just what I needed," Thanos replied, smiling dangerously. "You had a woman, didn't you, Asgardian?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said, his voice betraying his feelings.

Thanos scoffed and placed his searing hot hand upon Loki's brow. "No more lies!"

"Yes! Yes!" Loki cried.

Thanos released him from his touch. "I knew you could be honest, given the right push."

"On my mother's life, if you hurt her, I will end you!" Loki said defiantly.

Thanos simply punched Loki in the stomach again, causing him to gasp for air. "You should not make idle threats," he said. "and I will not hurt your little Midgardian. You already did."

"No. I would die before I hurt Brigid," Loki said.

"I do not require that, but watch for yourself," Thanos said.

Thanos waved his hand and a portal appeared before Loki's eyes. To his delight, he saw Brigid in her home on Midgard.

"Brigid! Brigid!" he cried.

"She can't hear you, Asgardian!" Thanos said, a smile growing on his face.

As Loki watched, it became clear why Thanos smiled. To his dismay, Brigid appeared to be screaming in agony. There were tears streaming down her face. She tore apart her home in pain. Loki struggled against his chains, desperate to reach her. He tried to look away, but Thanos forced him to watch.

"Ah, ah, ah, Asgardian. You will watch this," Thanos said, pleased.

As Loki watched helplessly, struggling against his chains, he fruitlessly called out to his love.

"Brigid! Brigid, it's me, Loki!"

Loki could not have anticipated what happened next. As he struggled, he looked on, tearfully, as he watched Brigid take a large kitchen knife from the drawer.

"No, Brigid!" he cried helplessly.

To Loki's horror, Brigid plunged the blade into her stomach and crumbled to the ground. As he watched her fall, Loki wished that Thanos would have killed him right then and there.

"Brigid! No!" Loki wailed.

Thanos looked on in pleasure as Loki screamed out for his lost love.

Once more, Loki hung limply from his wrists. He did not want to fight anymore. He did not want to live. He only wanted to die after watching Brigid kill herself. After losing her, Loki had no more will to live. As Thanos came to break him once more, he was pleased that Loki did not fight him.

"You've lost your bite, little prince," he said. "Has losing your little Midgardian woman made you sad?"

Loki said nothing but stared at Thanos, his face unreadable.

"Are you ready to cooperate now, Asgardian?" Thanos asked.

Loki nodded. "So, finding the Tesseract, is it? I may be of some help there...My Lord."

 **A/N: Poor Loki and Brigid! What will happen now that she's gone? Will Loki ever be happy again? Keep reading and enjoy!**


	13. Truly Broken and Return to Earth

Chapter 13:Truly Broken and Arrival on Earth

 **A/N: Warning: There is a little more torture in this chapter. If you're squeamish.**

"My Lord Thanos, Loki breathed wearily. "I am ready to pledge myself to you and your forces."

Thanos scoffed. "Show me your loyalty."

Thanos waved his hand and Loki fell from his chains unceremoniously before the great tyrant.

"Swear your loyalty to me, Asgardian," Thanos said sternly.

Loki knelt before Thanos. "I, Loki of Jotunheim, Prince of Asgard, pledge my loyal service to you and you alone."

"I expected nothing less from you, Asgardian," Thanos said proudly.

"Of course you did," Loki said.

Suddenly, Loki dissolved and reappeared behind Thanos and stabbed him from behind. Loki managed to pierce the back of the tyrant's neck, but he hardly seemed to notice. He calmly took the knife from his neck and clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I had such hope that you were truly broken, Asgardian," he said mockingly.

"You killed the woman I love," Loki said furiously. "I will never stop fighting for her, and you know I won't stop fighting for her."

"That much is true, but I did not kill your Midgardian, little prince," Thanos stated. " _You_ killed her."

"No, you did this. I would never hurt her," Loki said.

"You left her on Earth, did you not?" Thanos asked.

"Because I love her, and she belongs there," Loki argued.

"Oh, but how could you love her if you left her, abandoned her?" Thanos countered.

"I never abandoned her," Loki cried.

"I think she felt differently. I wonder what her last thoughts were, before she let her despair drown her, before she plunged that knife into her heart," Thanos said, taking pleasure in his game.

"Shut up!" Loki screamed.

Loki fell to his knees, covering his ears and shaking violently. Thanos chuckled triumphantly, knowing his mind game had worked on his prisoner.

He knelt before Loki, tilting his chin up with his massive finger. "I know it hurts, little prince. That is what life is about. Pain and suffering. If you are to be my servant, you must know pain before you can join me."

"I will never join you, you murdering brute," Loki said defiantly.

"We will see," Thanos said.

Before Loki could react, he was struck from behind. The last thing he saw was Thanos' massive form looming over him before everything went black.

When Loki awoke he found himself in darkness, as a dark cloth was covering his eyes. He could tell he was he was hanging, chained to a ceiling once more by the wrists. He felt something weighing him down, and he could feel chains wrapped around his ankles and a weight attached, stretching him. He could also feel his leather tunic was missing once again. Whatever torture Thanos had prepared, Loki did not care. Brigid was dead, he did not care what happened to himself. Thanos could torture him all he liked, but he would never break. Loki then heard footsteps approaching but he did not bother acknowledging them. He then felt the bite of a blade sink into his skin. Again the blade sunk into his skin. Over and over the blade bit him, leaving Loki covered in many cuts and blood pooling from his body.

"Torturing me will not turn me, Thanos. You waste your time," Loki said.

"What about the torment you inflicted upon me?" asked his captor.

Loki knew the voice of his tormentor all too well. "Brigid!" he gasped. "This can't be. I watched you die."

"You let me die," Brigid said angrily.

"No, my love. I would never hurt you," Loki protested.

Brigid cut him again. "You abandoned me. Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back?"

"No! I would've come back to you. It was my brother-"

"Shut up!"

Brigid slashed his stomach again and punched him. "You left me alone. You betrayed me. You told me you loved me, and you abandoned me! You left me to die!"

"Brigid, my love, please!" Loki begged.

"You are nothing to me! You are nothing to anyone," Brigid said. "I want you to feel the pain I felt. I want you to feel everything when you left me."

"Brigid," Loki pleaded hopelessly.

Brigid plunged her blade into Loki's stomach. Loki groaned in pain as Brigid twisted her blade.

"Brigid, please," he whispered.

"Now you are dead to me," Brigid whispered.

Loki heard no more, leaving Brigid's words ringing in his ears, tormenting him. Loki then felt something remove his blindfold, and looked upon Thanos once more, who appeared to console his victim.

"Does it hurt, little prince? I know it does," he said unctuously. "It must hurt knowing you were responsible for her suffering and death."

Loki furiously and fruitlessly lunged at Thanos with a terrible scream of pain. The Other struck him and Loki felt a jolt of pain, like one thousand volts of electricity surging through his body, causing him to cry out. The Other struck him again on his torso, and Loki screamed. Loki was struck again and again until Thanos held up his hand. Thanos then took him by the throat.

"I know you have a lot of fight in you, Asgardian, but the time has come for you to stop fighting," he said. "I know you don't want to fight forever."

"I'll fight you until Valhalla freezes," Loki spat.

"Then you leave me with no other option," Thanos said.

Thanos motioned the Other and his servant brought forth a spear with a glowing blue gem inside. Loki spat in Thanos' face and glared at him.

"I admire your heart, Asgardian, but if you will not break, you will join my ranks nonetheless," Thanos declared.

"No!" Loki cried.

Loki thrashed wildly, but it was all for naught. The Other and two other of his soldiers, known as the Chitauri, held him firmly, and the chains did not allow much struggle.

"You will make a fine leader to my ranks," Thanos declared.

Thanos laughed wickedly and pressed the scepter to Loki's bare chest. Loki's eyes turned black and shifted to an icy blue instead of his normal ocean blue. Loki stopped struggling and went limp against the chains.

"Loki, can you hear me?" Thanos asked.

"Yes, my Lord Thanos," Loki said.

Thanos released Loki of his bindings. "Do you swear to serve Lord Thanos with your life?"

"Yes, my Lord," Loki said.

Thanos knelt before Loki and presented him with an image of the Tesseract. "This Tesseract, your father brought it to Earth thousands of years ago. It contains a powerful Infinity Stone inside, the Space Stone. Bring it to me."

"My Lord, if you wish me to do this, I want to rule over these humans," Loki said. "I was cast out of my kingdom. Allow me to rule on Earth and I will bring you your gift."

"You make a very enticing offer," Thanos said. "Bring me the Tesseract, and you shall rule, but only then. But first, you will need something to accomplish your task."

Thanos touched Loki's temple, and suddenly, Loki saw endless worlds, beyond Earth, Asgard, Thanos' Sanctuary. The knowledge of the Tesseract filled his mind, and suddenly he knew its workings and it showed him everything, past, present, future, and more.

"Do you have what you need, Asgardian?" Thanos asked.

"Yes," Loki said. "I have power, and it is fantastic."

"This is only temporary," Thanos warned. "If you fail me, there will be a worse fate than any torment awaiting you. Bring me the Tesseract, or I promise there will be no place you can hide from me."

"I will not fail, my Lord," Loki said resolutely.

Using all of his strength, Loki created a portal using the scepter. Before he knew it, he was transported through space and time.

Loki hurtled through space, exhausting himself. After an eternity, with a surge of blue light, he found himself crouched on a platform, surrounded by Midgardian S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and scientists, much to his delight. A devilish smile appeared upon his face as he saw the Tesseract across the room.

Loki got to his feet and raised his scepter.

"Sir, please put down the spear!" shouted an agent known as Director Fury.

Loki did not speak but simply shot a blast of light from his scepter and flew at two of the guards, impaling them. The guards fired upon him, but to no avail. Loki shot at them, and impaled the others. Once he had taken down his enemies, he approached a man with a pistol and short brown hair, and sea blue eyes who tried to fire on him named agent Barton. Loki simply disarmed him.

"You have heart," he said in admiration.

Loki pointed the spear at the man's chest and the man's eyes turned from black to a frosty blue. Loki took control of another agent before he saw Fury take the Tesseract and put it in a briefcase.

"Please don't. I still need that," Loki warned.

"This doesn't have to get messier," Fury said.

"Of course it does. I've come to far for anything else," Loki said. "I am Loki, of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

"Loki! Brother of Thor?" gasped a tall blonde scientist named Selvig.

"We have no quarrel with your people," Fury said calmly.

"An ant has no quarrel with a boot," Loki countered.

"Are you planning to step on us?" Fury asked.

"I come with glad tidings of a world made free," Loki said.

"Free from what?"

"Freedom. Freedom is life's greatest lie. Once you accept that, in your heart, you will know peace."

Loki turned and used the scepter to control Dr. Selvig as well.

Agent Fury scoffed. "Yeah, you say peace, but I think you really mean the other thing."

Barton approached his master. "Sir, Director Fury is stalling. This place is about to blow. A hundred feet of rock about to drop on us."

"Like a pharaoh's tomb," Fury chimed in.

Selvig chimed in. "He's right. The portal is collapsing in. We've got two minutes before this goes critical."

Loki turned to Barton. "Well, then."

Barton took a pistol and fired upon Fury, sending him off his feet. Loki and his servants then took the Tesseract and headed to the garage. As they made their way, Loki nearly collapsed, as the journey along with months under Thanos' torment had taken its toll on him. Loki crouched on the bed of a truck as Barton and Selvig took the wheel. Suddenly, he was fired upon by a female agent. Loki fired his scepter as the agents gave chase, desperate not to lose the Tesseract. He leveled several chasing vehicles with powerful blasts from the scepter. Barton fired upon agents with his pistol. A helicopter chased them through a tunnel with Fury firing at them. Loki shot them down like swatting a fly. Once he knew he was safe, Loki had Barton stop the vehicle.

"Take the Tesseract, Agent Barton. I will meet you in due time," Loki said. "Mr. Selvig, I will need you to find a way to stabilize the portal."

"Where will you be, Sir?" Barton asked.

"I have things I need to see to," Loki said.

Barton and Selvig drove off, leaving Loki alone. Suddenly, another car approached down the road. Loki fired at the tiny car, sending it flying. To his surprise, the driver was not harmed. As the driver got out, Loki felt recognition, but yet he didn't.

"Loki? Is that you?" the driver asked.

"Kneel before me, Midgardian," Loki threatened.

"Loki, what's wrong with you?"

"I said kneel!"

"Loki, please!"

Loki pointed his staff his young victim. "If you will not kneel, you will perish."

"I don't wanna hurt you."

"I don't think you do, but you'll have to."

Loki shot a blast of light at his victim, but the Midgardian dodged it, springing into the air, nimbly.

"I haven't had this much of a fight in ages," Loki said, delighted.

"I don't wanna do this," his victim said.

"Sorry, but I do," Loki laughed.

Loki aimed his scepter but his victim grabbed the spear and smacked its head against his, dazing him. Loki shot a blast at his victim but it was nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Loki was hit with the mangled remains of the car. Loki blacked out, but before he did, he saw a familiar shape.

When Loki awoke, he was lying in a bed and there was a wet cloth on his head. His tunic was removed and bandages were wrapped around his torso. Loki blearily looked around the dimly lit room.

 _How did I get here? Where am I?_ he wondered.

"It's about time you awakened, my love," said a familiar voice.

"Brigid! Loki gasped.

"Shh, easy, my love. You took a nasty knock to the head," Brigid soothed, putting her finger to Loki's lips. "I'm sorry. I had to do that in order to stop you."

"Am I in Valhalla?" Loki asked.

"No, my love," Brigid replied.

"But you...I saw you die. You killed yourself," Loki said. "The despair was too much for you. I abandoned you. I tried to get back to you, I swear, but-"

"Shh, my darling," Brigid comforted, as she changed Loki's bandages and applied the compress to his head. "Whatever horror you saw, it never happened. I am here, and I am never leaving you again. And you should know, I would've waited a thousand years for you, if I had to."

"How did you find me?" Loki asked.

"There is a wonderful Midgardian invention called television. I saw you and once I did I came to find you," Brigid said smartly. "You'll hide here and recover your strength."

Brigid popped open a bottle. "Drink."

"Oh good. I could use a drink right now," Loki said cheerfully.

"Sorry to disappoint you. It's water," Brigid laughed.

"That's what I meant," Loki said.

Loki slowly drank the water Brigid gave him, relishing the cold running down his throat. "Never has water tasted better than wine."

"Well, that's a good thing," Brigid said.

"My love, if the Midgardian police find you with me, they'll arrest you," Loki said anxiously.

"They won't. My magic, even in its infancy, is strong," Brigid said. "I can conceal you so no one will find you. I left you once. I am never leaving you again."

"You can't protect me. If you stay with me, he'll find you," Loki said fearfully.

"Who? Who did this to you?" Brigid said, taking note of Loki's wounds.

"His name is Thanos," Loki said, a chill running down his spine. "After I failed to destroy Jotunheim, my brother threw me into an abyss and he captured me, tortured me. He needs the Tesseract and I cannot fail him. If you stay with me, he'll do worse to you."

Brigid shook her head. "My love, I said before. I am never leaving you again. You came back to me, you got me."

Loki stared at Brigid a long moment. "I knew that's exactly what you'd say, and I love you all the more for your stubbornness."

"Of course you do," Brigid said.

Loki reached up and played with Brigid's long black locks. "You know, I fought so hard to get back to you, and you are as beautiful as the day we parted. I had to make sure you were real. My mind is still playing tricks on me. Playing tricks on the trickster, can you imagine?"

"I know a way to ease your mind, my darling," Brigid said brightly.

Brigid tenderly kissed Loki with all the love she carried since the day she left him. In that moment, Loki's mind was put at ease. He forgot his troubles as he lost himself in Brigid's kiss.

As he laid back to his pillow, he smiled at Brigid. "Now I know you are a true Goddess, my darling, because you have me under your spell."

"Then I say my magic is the most powerful," Brigid said lovingly, kissing Loki again.

Although he was comforted by Brigid's presence, Loki was still exhausted from his long journey and Thanos' torment upon him. He let out a groan of pain, although he tried to hide it from Brigid.

"Sleep, my darling," Brigid whispered, kissing Loki's cheek.

"I've been away from you too long, and I spent a year thinking I lost you. Sleep would only take me away from you again," Loki said.

"Sleep, my love, and I will be waiting when you wake," Brigid whispered.

Brigid kissed Loki once more and Loki slowly fell into sleep, keeping a tight grip on Brigid's hand as he did.

 **A/N: Aww, Loki and Brigid together again! I had to give these two some peace after putting them through crap. Thank you to my first reviewer and all my followers! Enjoy!**


	14. A Threat and A Trip to Stuttgart Germany

Chapter 14: A Threat and a Trip to Stuttgart, Germany

Loki lost himself in peaceful slumber. It was the first sleep he had since Thanos had captured him. He was grateful to be reunited once more with Brigid, although he worried he was putting her in terrible danger. As he drifted further into slumber, a black cloud descended over his restful sleep.

"Enjoying a peaceful rest, were we, Asgardian?" asked a voice.

 _No, it can't be,_ Loki thought.

"You think you can hide, escape on Midgard, but there is no escape from the mighty Thanos!" said the Other menacingly.

"You're not real. You're only in my mind," Loki said, trying to escape the Other's threats.

"I am everywhere, Asgardian. There is no escaping me, or my Lord Thanos," The Other said.

"You lied to me. You told me Brigid was dead," Loki said angrily.

"It was the perfect ploy to recruit you, break you," The Other cackled. "You think you are safe, that you can hide behind your pretty Midgardian? You made a grave mistake hiding behind her."

Loki glared at The Other. "I will die before he harms her."

The Other circled Loki and cackled menacingly. "No, there will be no death for you, Asgardian. He will make you watch as he tortures her in all the ways you can imagine. Once he's had his fun with her, he will kill her, slowly. And even then, he will only grant you pain!"

The Other touched Loki's head and Loki cried out as he felt a surge of pain course through his body.

"Loki! Loki, wake up, you're dreaming, my darling!" Brigid said.

Loki woke up, shaking violently, and drenched in sweat to Brigid by his side.

"Brigid, darling," Loki gasped.

Brigid fetched him a towel and wiped down his brow. "My love, what is it?"

"Thanos has a long reach, it seems," Loki sighed. "His companion, the Other, has a way to see into my mind. They know I'm here with you."

Loki immediately jumped off the bed and with the wave of his hand, he was dressed in his green and black leather tunic.

"My love, you are in no state to travel yet. What are you doing?" Brigid asked.

"I must go. I must continue my work with the Tesseract," Loki said urgently.

"No, you need to rest. You're lucky you didn't die out there," Brigid argued.

Loki took her hands. "No, you don't understand, my love. Thanos knows of you, he knows my love for you. His ally promised that if I fail, you will be the first to suffer and die. I cannot allow that to happen."

"Then we won't," Brigid said. "Let me help you take him out."

"No, whatever happens, you cannot be seen helping me. Thanos knows you're my greatest strength and my weakness, and the Midgardian police will certainly arrest you if you assist me," Loki said.

"So what do we do?" Brigid asked.

Loki smiled. "I do have a plan."

"Great, what is it?" Brigid asked.

"Have you heard of the Avengers Initiative, my love?" Loki asked.

"Tony was considered for it, but everyone reconsidered because he's not a team player. What's that got to do with this?" Brigid asked.

"I cannot say, only that it will be revealed in due time. For now, I ask you to remain with your mentor Tony Stark. When the time is right, you'll know what to do," Loki said. "I must return to see the progress on the Tesseract. Please, stay with Tony, and wait for my word."

"I will," Brigid said. "One more thing: did you say I was your greatest weakness and your strength?"

"Indeed, I did," Loki replied. "You prove to be my undoing, my love, but without you, I wouldn't have gotten through the shadow."

Brigid's heart swelled. "I'm glad I brought you some sunlight."

Loki kissed Brigid once more before he took the scepter and disappeared.

In the middle of a lab, Loki was pleased to see his S.H.I.E.L.D agents guarding the Tesseract. Eric Selvig was busy studying its components and how to keep the portal open and stable. Everything was going according to Loki's design. Loki knelt in the alley of the lab. Closing his eyes, he cleared his mind and the blue gem began to glow and suddenly he found himself on the moon where he stood before The Other.

"The Chitauri grow restless," the Other said.

"Let them gird themselves. I will lead them into glorious battle," Loki said confidently.

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth?" The Other questioned.

"Glorious, not lengthy," Loki said. "If your force is as formidable as you claim."

"You question _us_?" The Other asked, outraged. "You question him, he who put he scepter in your hand? Who gave you ancient knowledge when you were cast out, defeated-"

"I was a king!" Loki snapped. "The rightful king of Asgard."

"Your ambition is little, born of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to worlds the Tessaract will unveil."

"You don't have the Tesseract yet," Loki countered.

The Other snarled and charged at him and Loki drew back. "I don't threaten, but until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

The Other circled him once more. "You will have your war, Asgardian. But if you fail, if the Tessaract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon where he cannot find you. You think you know pain. He will make you long for something as sweet as pain!"

The Chitauri touched Loki's head once more and Loki groaned as he lifted his illusion. Loki knew for his and Brigid's sake, he had to succeed his plan.

As he went back to the lab, he found his servants, Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton, gladly doing their work with the Tessaract. He was pleased to see they were making excellent progress.

"Hey!" Dr. Selvig greeted. "The Tesseract has showed me so much. It's more than knowledge, it's truth."

"I know," Loki said. "What did it show you, Agent Barton?"

"My next target," Barton replied.

"Tell me what you need," Loki said.

Barton took out a bow from a suitcase. "Need a distraction. And an eyeball."

"And where would we be going?" Loki asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany," Barton replied. "We'll need a good distraction."

"Well, that is somewhere I can be of help," Loki said with a devilish smile.

Brigid got little sleep the next morning. She was too worried about Loki to sleep. She knew he was strong, but he was weary after his ordeal with Thanos. He should have been resting with her. She only hoped he was safe. Suddenly, she heard her cell phone, shaking her awake.

"Tony?" she asked.

"Kid, have you been watching the news?" Tony asked.

"No, should I be?" Brigid asked.

"Your guy Loki has been shredding through S.H.I.E.L.D agents and tearing up New York," Tony said gravely.

"What?" Brigid asked, her voice betraying her feelings.

"I'm not kidding. I don't know if you got Stockholm Syndrome or something, Leprechaun, but this guy's bad news," Tony said grimly.

"No, that's not him. He wouldn't do that," Brigid said.

"Well, open your eyes, kid. He just did. He killed almost eighty people," Tony said. "We're on our way to find him."

"Who's _we_?" Brigid asked.

"A special team Agent Coulson put together," Tony explained. "He was kinda mum on the details."

"And you're telling me this now? Why?"

"Kid, you've spent months with this guy, you've romanced him, maybe slept with him, I don't know. Point is, there are stars in your eyes and you can't see he's the Beast and you're the Beauty."

"Okay, one: for the last time I didn't sleep with him. Two, if you let me go with you, I am the only one he will listen to."

"Sorry, kid, but you gotta sit this one out," Tony said.

Tony cut her off without any further hesitation.

"Tony, I love you, but sometimes, you can be difficult to love," Brigid groaned.

Brigid sighed and used her magic to contact Loki. "Loki, where are you. I need to know where you are going."

Loki turned and saw Brigid's projection facing him. "Brigid, my darling, how did you?"

"Please, my love. I don't have much time. Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to acquire my next ingredient for the Tessaract in Stuttgart, Germany," Loki replied.

"I will follow," Brigid said. "Tony tried to keep me behind, but I will not listen. He thinks your dangerous."

"I thought so. I don't like this, my love, but please, stay close to your mentor," Loki pleaded.

"I will," Brigid said.

Loki and his team of spies flew into Stuttgart, Germany by jet. Once there, Loki acquired his target, a curator at an art museum named Heinrich Schafer. Loki transfigured himself into Midgardian clothes. He wore a long black coat, a long black tie, a green patterned scarf, and a suit. When he arrived at the museum, he blended in with the other Midgardians, as there was an art gala thrown by Schafer. Loki, armed with his scepter, casually, strutted down the steps of the gallery, where he was met by a guard. He smacked the guard with his scepter. Then, he found the curator and took him by the throat. He threw him over the rail of the balcony and held him down while he prodded his eyeball with a crude looking device, enabling Barton to extract his identification. The guests at the ball screamed and scattered as Loki smiled. Loki emerged from the museum, transforming into his gold and green tunic and helmet. He shot a blast at an approaching police car, sending it into the air.

"Kneel before me," he said to the scattering crowd.

The crowd huddled together, but they did not obey. Loki sent out his projections, surrounding the terrified crowd.

"I said, kneel!" he shouted.

Horrified at the sight of Loki and his awesome magic, the huddled crowd knelt before him.

Loki smiled triumphantly. "Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, your identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel."

As Loki enjoyed his rule over this small band, an elderly man rose up to him. "Not to men like you."

"There are no men like me," Loki laughed.

"There are always men like you," the elder said.

Loki smiled and pointed his scepter. "Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example."

Loki fired a blast but he was sent off his feet when it backfired. Loki looked up and saw a man dressed in a blue suit with red and white strips armed with a striped shield emblazoned with a star standing before him.

"Last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everyone else, we tended to disagree," the soldier said.

"The soldier," Loki snarled. "A man out of time."

"I'm not the one who's out of time," countered the solider.

Loki looked up and saw a Quinjet with its guns poised to fire upon him.

He heard a voice speak to him sternly. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down!"

Defiantly, Loki fired at the jet, missing it by inches. The soldier threw his shield at him and punched him, but it had no effect. The soldier tried to bash Loki with his shield, but Loki tossed it away, and knocked his face with his scepter, disarming him.

Loki aimed his scepter at the top of he soldier's head. "Kneel."

"Not today," the soldier said defiantly.

He grabbed Loki's scepter and spun, kicking him in mid-air. Loki grabbed him, almost in a half-nelson and tossed him away. Before he could make a final work of his enemy, he heard blasting music.

"Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" asked a voice.

"Hey, got room for one more?" asked another.

Tony looked up and saw Brigid flying in his old model suit.

"Kid, what the heck are you doing here?" Tony asked. "And is that one of my suits?"

"I borrowed it," Brigid replied. "Looks good on me, doesn't it?"

"You and I need to talk about this," Tony said. "Give me a minute."

He blasted Loki with a beam from his suit, sending him off his feet. "Make your move, Reindeer Games."

"Go on, give it up. No point in fighting, Loki," Brigid said, readying her own beam at Loki.

Defeated, Loki reluctantly raised his hands in surrender.

"Good move," Tony said.

He nodded to the solder. "Cap"

The soldier acknowledged him with a nod. "Mr. Stark."

Brigid waved. "Oh, and I'm Brigid, by the way. Hi, Captain. Big fan."

Tony and Captain America took Loki on their Quinjet and strapped him in. They were wary as Loki had not said a word. More worrisome was that he gave up so quickly.

"I don't like it," Captain said.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony asked.

"I don't remember it being that easy," Captain said anxiously. "This guy packs a wallop."

"If you told me where he was, I could've handled this faster," Brigid said to Tony.

"Which brings me to my point, why I didn't Leprechaun," Tony argued. "You think this guy is a knight in shining armor. Furthermore, you stole my suit. How?"

"I hacked into Jarvis," Brigid said.

"Kid, look at this guy, he killed almost eighty people for fun. Wake up!" Tony said. "And here you are coming to his rescue. If I weren't there, you'd be dead."

"Well then, it's a good thing you were there," Brigid countered.

"Are we really doing this with that guy here?" Captain asked. "Seriously, he kills eighty people, puts up a fight and just gives up? It's too easy."

"Yeah, but still, you are pretty spry for an older fellow," Tony commented. "What's your thing, Pilates? It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a few things when you were doing time as a Capsicle."

"How old are you?" Brigid asked.

Suddenly, there was lightning and thunder all around. Loki began to tremble as the lightning cracked the sky.

 _Please don't let that be whom I think_ , Brigid prayed.

"What's the matter? Afraid of a little lightning?" Captain taunted at Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied fearfully.

Suddenly, there was a _thud! a_ top the Quinjet. Tony put on his helmet and Brigid pressed a button arming her suit and opened the door. Brigid's blood boiled as none other but Thor entered the jet, heading straight for Loki. Loki looked on with fright as he saw Thor approach him. Tony and Brigid tried to stop him, but Thor knocked Tony away with his hammer. Brigid managed to get in a furious punch before Thor pushed her down. Loki watched in terror as Thor took him by the throat and they flew out of the jet.

"Now there's that guy," Tony groaned.

"Another Asgardian?" asked Romanoff.

"That guy's a friendly?" asked Captain.

 _Trust me, he most certainly isn't,_ Brigid thought.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tessaract's lost," Tony replied.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack," Captain said.

"I have a plan. Attack," Tony said.

"Tony, I know you won't like this, but this butthole is mine!" Brigid said, pushing Tony out of the way and jumping out of the plane.

"Great," Tony groaned. "Well, at least she's going after the other guy."

Tony jumped out of the plane after Brigid, who pursued Thor with hate swelling through her body, intent on making him pay for months of torment for her and Loki.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! What's Brigid gonna do? Thank you to my followers, reviews, favorites. This is awesome! I write for you. Keep reading and enjoy!**


	15. Loki's Capture and Stranger Places

Chapter 15: Loki's Capture and "Stranger Places"

Loki's memories of his brother's brute strength came flashing before him as they hurtled to the earth, smashing into a mountaintop.

 _Just as brutal as I remember,_ Loki thought as he laughed at his brother's anger.

"Where is the Tesseract?" Thor demanded.

"Oh, I missed you, too," Loki laughed.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor demanded.

"You should thank me," Loki said, rising to his feet painfully, "with the Bifrost gone, how much dark energy did the Allfather have to conjure you here, to your precious Earth?"

Thor snatched his brother's shirt then cradled his neck. "I thought you dead."

"Did you mourn?" Loki asked.

"We all did. Our father-"

" _Your_ father," Loki corrected. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Thor asked.

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness" Loki said bitterly. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as a recompense for your imagined slights? No, the Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki could not help but laugh heartily. "And you're doing a marvelous job with that. The humans slaughter each other in droves while you idly fret. I mean to rule them, as why should I not?"

"You think yourself above them?" Thor asked.

"Well, yes," Loki said bluntly.

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother," Thor argued. "A throne would suit you ill."

Loki groaned and pushed his brother aside. "I've seen worlds you've never known about! I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power?" Thor questioned. "Who controls the would-be king?"

"I am a king!" Loki spat.

Thor grabbed Loki, cradling his neck. "Not here! You give up the Tesseract! You give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

Something in Thor's pleas almost made Loki pity his brother. He wished he could go home, but he knew there was no going back. "I don't have it," he said.

Thor readied Mjolnir.

"You need the cube to bring me home, but I've sent it off I know not where," Loki explained."

"You listen well, brother," Thor warned.

Before he could continue, Thor was hit from behind, sending him flying. Loki stood and watched, amused.

"I'm listening," he said, in jest.

Thor tried to get to his feet but his attacker would not let up, punching him over and over. Finally, Thor managed to kick off his assailant.

"You listen well, metal man," he said sternly.

"Man, nope. Sorry to disappoint you, Goldilocks," the assailant said snidely.

Thor's assailant revealed its face, stunning Thor. "My God, Brigid?"

"Long time no see, Thor, you big stunning jerkweed," Brigid said crudely. "You don't know how long I wanted to do that."

"Look, I know I wasn't the kindest to you, and what my father did was wrong, but you need to step away," Thor explained. "I am well aware that you are involved with my brother and you need to let me handle him."

"How did you?-"

"My father has many spies."

"Oh, of course he does."

"Now, I don't want to harm you so you need to back away and let me handle this."

"Oh, I don't think I do."

"Fine."

Before Thor could act, he was hit again from the side.

"Yeah, you probably should've done that faster," Brigid commented.

Brigid flew to Tony's side as he confronted Thor.

"Kid, stay out of this," Tony said.

"Heck, no. This guy's a pig! I'm ready to kick his sexy butt!" Brigid said angrily.

"You have no idea what you're dealing with," Thor said.

"Uh, Shakespeare in the Park?" Tony jested. "Doth mother know you weareth her drapes?"

"This is beyond you, metal man," Thor said. "Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the cube he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way," Tony threatened.

"Tourist," Thor groaned.

Brigid had barely any time to duck as Thor tossed Mjolnir at Tony, sending him into a tree.

"No one tosses hammers at my Tony!" she said, outraged.

She flew at Thor, straight into his chest, knocking him off his feet. Tony shot a beam of energy at Thor, sending him careening into a tree. Brigid appeared to charge at Thor again, but as he readied Mjolnir, she disappeared, confusing him.

"Boo!" she cried, appearing behind him.

She kicked him, sending him off his feet as Tony shot another blast at him.

Thor twirled Mjolnir and shot a lightning blast at Tony, but it was for naught. The blast only powered his suit, enabling him to shoot Thor again. Tony took Thor sailing through the air, crash landing through the trees. They wrestled, almost in a stalemate until Thor began to crush Tony's armor. Before Tony could be defeated, Thor was shot from behind by Brigid. The two men headbutted each other to no effect. Tony tossed Thor into a tree, where Brigid and her double trapped him and took turns throwing him to Tony and punching him. Suddenly, a shield flew at them, stopping them in their tracks.

"That's enough!" Captain America said. "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor argued.

"Funny, that's what we're trying to do," Brigid said.

"Prove it. Put the hammer down," Captain said.

Tony shook his head. "Uh, yeah, no. Bad call. He loves his hammer."

Before Tony could say another word, Thor tossed Mjolnir at him.

"Again with the hammer, you jerkface!" Brigid said, furious.

Brigid was about to fire, but Thor thew her back with Mjolnir quicker than lightning, sending her into a tree.

 _I hate him, she_ thought.

Before she knew it, she heard a noise that sounded like a great bell booming and a shock-wave sending Thor flying back. She and Tony got to their feet, knowing they were all common allies.

"Are we done?" Captain asked.

"I don't know about you, but I had fun," Brigid said.

Brigid could tell Tony was giving her a sideways look under his helmet. "What happened to you when you went missing?"

Under heavy guard, Loki handcuffed and led to the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. As he was escorted to his cell, he walked by the lab of scientist Bruce Banner and gave him a charming smile. Once safely contained inside his cell, Nick Fury glared at his prisoner and opened a hatch at the bottom of the cell.

"In case it's unclear, you try to escape, you so much as scratch that glass," he said. "Thirty thousand feet, straight down into a steel trap. You get how that works. Ant, boot."

Loki chuckled at his cage. "Its an impressive cage, not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you," Fury replied.

"Oh, I've heard," Loki said wisely, looking up at the camera. "A mindless beast, makes play he's still a man. How desperate are you that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury asked, incensed. "You threaten my world with war and you steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and you kill because it's fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh, it burns you to have come so close," Loki said. "To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury had enough. "Well let me know if "real power" wants a magazine or something."

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce Banner asked.

"See? No one else sees that? Brigid asked. "I'm Brigid Regan, by the way. Huge fan of your work and the other guy. Tony's a huge fan-boy, too."

"Nice to have fans," Bruce said.

"Loki's gonna drag this out," Captain said. "Thor, what's his play?"

"He has an army, called the Chitauri, not from Asgard, or any known world. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth and the Tessaract."

"So, he's building another portal. That's why he took Selvig," Banner said.

"Selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist," Banner replied.

"He's a friend," Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of our own," said Romanoff.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," Captain asked.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki," Banner said. "That man's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak!" Thor said proudly. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Romanoff said.

"He's adopted," Thor added.

"While I don't like Goldilocks here, I agree with both of them," Brigid said. "I think this goes beyond Loki. We should be focusing on the portal and how do we stop it."

"I think it's about the mechanics," Banner said. "What do they need the iridium for?"

Before Brigid could speak up, Tony barged in. "It's a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break, you got a mean swing. It also means the portal can open as wide and as long as Loki wants. "

 _Every time,_ she thought.

"Jib the topsails, Raise the mizzenmast," he said to the S.H.I.E.L.D agents. "That man is playing _Galaga_! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did. How does Fury even see like this?"

"He turns," Agent Hill replied.

"Exhausting," Tony groaned. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily but what he really needs is a power source how high energy density. Something to kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked.

"Last night," Tony replied. "The packet, the theory, Selvig's notes. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

 _Of course,_ Brigid thought.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120 million Kelvin to break the cooling barrier," Banner said.

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effects," Tony added.

"Hence the need for the iridium," Brigid added.

"Well, if you could do that you could shoot an ion fusion reactor anywhere on the planet," Banner said.

"Finally, someone else who speaks English," Tony said.

"Is that what just happened?" Banner asked.

Tony shook Bruce's hand. "Good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work with anti-electron collisions is unparalleled and I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into a big green rage monster."

"Thanks," Banner said.

Fury approached the group. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you could help him do that."

"Kid, you too, you're not even supposed to be here," Tony said.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It might be magical, but it works like a HYDRA-weapon," Captain said.

"I don't know about that, but I think the Cube might have something to do with it," Fury said. "and I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand," Thor asked.

"I do," Captain said brightly. "I understood that reference."

Brigid gave Captain a sideways look. "How old are you, exactly?"

That night, as everyone made preparations, Brigid snuck off to Loki's prison, concealed by her magic.

"My darling, I believe I know the time is right," Brigid said.

"Indeed. That was quite an impressive performance," Loki said proudly.

"I was happy to beat your brother for you," Brigid said.

"I'm not talking about that, my love," Loki said.

Brigid smiled. "I've never played both sides before, but I found that enjoyable. I brought you a gift. Tony's words about the energy source. I know just were to put your portal. Stark Tower has enough sustainable energy for a year. A source like that would be ideal, no?"

"Brigid, my love, if it weren't for this glass, I would have you here and now," Loki said adoringly.

Using her magic, Brigid appeared before Loki in his cell. "Will this do?"

"Well, to be terribly honest, I've never taken a woman in a prison cell before," Loki said, "but, I suppose there could be stranger places for passion, and I've waited long enough to have you."

Brigid and Loki kissed, fervently, not holding back the passion they carried since they were parted all those months ago. Brigid wasted no time removing Loki's leather tunic and tossing it across the cell. Brigid laid down on Loki's bench and smiled, taking immense pleasure as Loki kissed from her lips down her body to her leg, where he continued exploring her calf up to her thigh, tenderly. Brigid closed her eyes, enjoying herself as Loki's lips caressed her leg. Loki's lips worked their way back up her leg and finally met hers once more. Brigid flipped him around, with Loki laying on his back. Loki smiled, amused with her play. She kissed his neck, lingering there and worked her way down to his abdomen and back up. Loki caressed her hair before losing himself in her kiss once more. Brigid clung to him as she and Loki finally, after many long months, finally became one.

 **A/N: Pretty hot, huh? I hope you enjoyed that. Thank you to all my readers. This is all for you! Enjoy!**


	16. Surprise

Chapter 16: Surprise

Later that evening, Loki and Brigid were still losing themselves in the throes of their passion. Brigid was covered in Loki's leather jacket, and Loki was shirtless, only wearing leather pants. Both of them held on to each other, as if for warmth. Loki turned and kissed Brigid's head.

"That was a most excellent release of passion after months of shadow," he whispered.

Brigid giggled. "I'm glad I could bring you some sunshine."

Brigid rolled on top of him. "I must go, my love. Bruce and Tony will need me if I am to keep up appearances."

She made to leave, but Loki pulled her back. "Let me have you once more before sunrise."

Brigid knew she had to go, but her attraction to Loki was greater. The next second, she laid back down under Loki.

"Have me? You can have me as many times as you want before sunrise, my lord," Brigid giggled.

"As you wish, my lady," Loki said happily.

Once more, Loki and Brigid lost themselves in the heat of their passion. Loki ravished her neck and made his journey down.

"Oh, my Lord!" Brigid gasped as Loki took her.

Brigid grabbed his hair and held him tighter and Loki smiled against her skin slyly as he continued to take her. Unable to take anymore, Brigid flipped on top of him and savagely kissed his neck. She made her way to his chest and ravaged him again and again and Loki grinned as she worshiped him. After a long, passionate affair, Brigid collapsed on top of Loki, gasping and sighing with unbridled ecstasy.

"I must go, my darling," Brigid whispered. "Things will get suspicious if I don't show."

"Best to keep up appearances, my love," Loki said. "I'll keep you informed of my next move."

"Which is?" Brigid asked.

"Divide and conquer," Loki said with a devilish smile.

"Well-planned, my love," Brigid said wisely. "I shall wait for your signal."

Brigid disappeared from Loki's cell, feeling satisfied in more ways than one.

Brigid made her way to Banner's lab, where Banner and Tony were checking out the scepter. Banner waved a sort of wand over the scepter to scan for any gamma radiation. Tony was scanning for the cube and casually munching blueberries.

"Is that a scanning for gamma radiation?" Brigid asked.

"Yes," Banner said. "How did you?-"

"I used one when I was in college," Brigid replied.

"How old are you?" Banner asked.

"Whoa, are you really asking her that?" Tony asked, feigning defensiveness.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, is she your?-" Banner asked, shyly.

"Daughter? No, but just as good as," Tony replied.

"Which makes you just as good as an uncle to me," Brigid said warmly.

"Nice to have family," Banner said.

Banner continued to scan the scepter. "Yep, this thing is hot with gamma radiation. Still, no chance of tracking the Cube yet."

"You know, you should come down to Stark Tower sometime. Top floors all R and D, it's Candyland," Tony said.

"More like Disneyland," Brigid added.

"Thanks but last time I was in New York I kinda broke Harlem," Banner said uncomfortably.

"Oh, I'm sure it's all ancient history," Brigid said.

Tony zapped him with a tiny prod. "Nothing? What's your secret? Yoga? Bongos? Big bag of weed?"

"I thought it was a lot of Enya music and scented candles," Brigid added, zapping Bruce again. "Wow, nothing? You are tough."

Just then, Captain America stormed in. "Hey, are you two crazy?"

"That's a little debatable, but go on," Brigid said.

"Is everything a joke to you two?" Captain asked.

"We do love a good joke," Brigid replied.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn't funny," Captain said seriously. "No offense, Doc."

"It's alright, I wouldn't have come aboard if I couldn't handle it," Banner said.

Tony smiled. "You're tiptoeing, Big Man. You need to strut."

"And you need to focus on the problem at hand!" Captain argued.

"You think I'm not?" Tony asked. "Why do you think Fury called us in? Can work out the equation unless you have all the variables."

"You think he's hiding something," Captain said.

"Why not? He's a spy. He's _the_ spy. His secrets have secrets. It's bugging everyone, him too, right?" Tony asked.

Banner shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, I, just wanna finish my work here and don't wanna get involved..."

"Doctor, tell us what you really think," Captain said.

Banner sighed. "'A warm glow for all mankind'" Loki's jab at Fury about that Tesseract. I think that was meant for you, about Stark Tower."

"Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Captain asked.

Tony flashed Captain a dark look.

"...building in New York?" Captain finished.

"It's powered by an energy source, an arc reactor. That building will run itself for what, a year?" Banner asked.

"Just a prototype," Tony said, munching on a handful of blueberries. "I'm kinda the only one in the clean energy business right now."

"Which is why I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. There's something bigger than him coming," Brigid said. "Firstly, back to Tony's point. Why didn't S.H.E.I.L.D tell you they were calling Tony in? Secondly, why are they so interested in being park rangers now? You can't tell me they wanna save the environment."

"Good point, Leprechaun. Blueberry?" Tony asked

Brigid smiled and took the fruit Tony casually offered her.

"I should probably get on that once my decryption process finishes breaking into S.H.E.I.L.D's files," Tony said.

Captain looked perplexed, but before he could speak, Tony spoke again. "Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few moments, we'll know every one of S.H.E.I.L.D's dirty secrets."

"Ooh, spying on the spies, I love it!" Brigid said excitedly.

"I think you two are confused why they didn't want you two," Captain said.

"Well, don't sound so cheerful, Cap. One might think you're the idiot," Brigid laughed.

"An organization that fears intelligence is historically not awesome," Tony said.

"I think Loki is trying to wind us up," Captain said suspiciously. "This is a man who's trying to start a war. To do that, he needs to divide us. We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony shrugged. "Following's not really my style."

Captain rolled his eyes. "You're all about style."

"Of the people in this room, which of them is A. wearing a spangly outfit and B. not of use?" Tony asked snidely.

Brigid couldn't help but laugh. "He's got you there, Cap."

"Steve, honestly, tell me this S.H.E.I.L.D business smells a little funky to you," Bruce said.

"Just find the cube," Captain said in frustration.

Captain stormed out, leaving the scientists tor their play.

"Is that the guy my dad never shut up about?" Tony asked, rolling his eyes. "Wondering if they should've kept him on ice."

"He's too goody goody. Makes me wanna shoves those tights somewhere," Brigid said.

"Thank you. You did learn from the best, did you not?" Tony said proudly.

"I do try," Brigid said proudly. "And now I have another to learn from."

Bruce blushed, trying and failing to look humble. "I'm sorry, but I, uh, don't consider myself to be the role model type."

"Why, because of the big guy?" Brigid asked. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that you embrace that part of yourself, every part of yourself, and present your wisdom to others, you are a role model. You are one to me."

Banner smiled slightly. "Nice to be admired."

"See? We love you here, Big Man," Tony said.

"Shall we continue? I'm having too much fun," Brigid replied.

Over the next several days, as Brigid worked with Tony and Banner trying to locate the Cube, Brigid began to feel ill. It hit her like a building toppling over her. Her skin turned green, she suffered pounding headaches, and her urge to vomit was constant. She spent more time in the restroom than she did in the lab. When she wasn't vomiting, she was sweating constantly as well as chilled. She came into the lab, drenched in sweat and her skin was as green as the Hulk.

"Kid, you okay?" Tony asked, concerned.

"Fine, why?" Brigid panted.

"Well, firstly, your greener than this guy," Tony said, pointing his thumb at Banner. "Secondly, you're sweating worse than a pig."

"I'm fine To-"

Before Brigid could finish speaking, she dashed over to the trash can in the lab where she leaned over and promptly started vomiting terribly.

"Okay, that's gross," Tony commented, wrinkling his brow. "You're coming to the infirmary. Banner, keep an eye out for that cube."

"Sure thing," Banner said dutifully.

Tony lifted Brigid by the shoulders and half-carried her to the infirmary. Once they arrived, Brigid ran to the bathroom once again and Tony only heard the echoing of her retching for almost five minutes.

"Kid, you coming out of there?" he asked.

"Maybe," Brigid said weakly.

Tony opened the door, but Brigid's voice stopped him. "Don't come in here! I'm a mess!"

"I think I've seen worse, Kid," Tony reassured her.

Tony entered saw Brigid turning greener than before. She was shaking and a sweaty mess.

"Holy crap, Kid, you are messed up," Tony commented.

"No crap, genius," Brigid said sharply.

"Okay, I deserved that. I don't think the air and sea suit you," Tony said. "The medic is coming."

Just then, the medic knocked on the bathroom door. "Mr. Stark? You needed the medic?"

"Not me, the lady puking in your toilet does," Tony said, pointing to Brigid, who was still leaning over the toilet.

"Yes, if she can stand, we'll need to examine her," the medic said.

Tony took Brigid's arm over his shoulder and carried her out of the bathroom and into the infirmary where she was laid on a bed.

"If you wouldn't mind stepping outside, Mr. Stark, I need to examine this woman," the medic said.

"Sure thing, Doc," Tony said.

Tony left the room as the doctor prepared his examination on Brigid.

Tony paced outside the hall outside the infirmary, anxiously awaiting any news of Brigid's condition. It had been almost an hour since Brigid went into the infirmary.

 _What's taking so long?_ Tony asked.

Tony thought he would've heard something by now, good or bad. He only hoped it was the former. If something happened to Brigid, he did not know if he could ever forgive himself. Tony never put much thought into having children, but he truly considered Brigid one of his own. He truly hoped this illness was nothing serious. Just as he began to fear the worst, the medic came out, easing his fears slightly.

"Doc, what's going on?"

"We gave her some fluids. She had almost nothing left in her stomach," the medic explained.

"What do you mean 'almost nothing' Is she gonna be okay?" Tony asked fearfully.

"She's gonna be more than okay," the medic said. "Just don't let her do any heavy lifting."

"What's that mean? Enough guessing games!" Tony said, flustered.

"Sorry, Mr. Stark," the medic said. "I was trying to lift your spirits in light of the news. Miss Regan is pregnant."

Tony's eyes bulged. "I'm sorry, what?"

"She's pregnant," the medic replied. "Are you not father?"

"No, but I got a pretty good idea who is," Tony said.

Tony entered the infirmary where he found Brigid laying on a bed, carefully drinking water.

"How do you feel, Leprechaun?" he asked.

"Better now that I've stopped puking my guts," Brigid replied.

"So, congratulations, I hear that there's a little Leprechaun on the way," Tony said, crossing his arms.

"You caught that, didn't you?" Brigid asked.

"Is there anything else you wanna tell me?" Tony asked.

"Like what?" Brigid asked, deflecting.

"Oh, I don't know, like when you were gonna tell me, why you were didn't tell me, or ooh, how about this kid's father? Let's talk about that, huh?" Tony asked snidely.

"Hey, that is none of your business!" Brigid said angrily.

"It is when the father is a psychotic diva bent on world destruction!" Tony argued.

"Okay, still none of your business," Brigid countered. "Two, he's not the father."

"Oh, really, then enlighten me," Tony said.

Brigid sighed. "I went to a low place after I came home. I missed Loki too much. I wanted him back, it was too much and I couldn't take it. So, I hit a low point and I got drunk and slept with random guys to ease the pain. It meant nothing. It was just a balm to ease my wounds."

"So, some random guy fathered your Little Leprechaun?" Tony asked, incredulous.

"I'm afraid so," Brigid said sadly.

Tony sighed running his hand over his face. "I don't get you, Leprechaun, but seeing as you are in a delicate condition, I'll give you a break. Whatever you and this Baby Leprechaun needs, I won't be far."

"Thanks, Tony," Brigid said, a smile brightening her face.

Tony placed his hand on Brigid's belly. "You actually got a little bun in your oven?"

"Yep," Brigid replied.

"I can't feel anything," Tony said, confused.

"Seriously? You won't be able to for a while, genius!" Brigid laughed.

"Well, I'm a genius, not a gynecologist!" Tony snickered in return.

Later that afternoon, Brigid once again snuck off to Loki's prison. Loki was sprawled on the bench of his cell, as if awaiting her arrival. Brigid materialized before him and laid on top of him.

"I was wondering when you'd visit me," he said, his charming smile crossing his lips. "What kept you?"

"I'm afraid I was ill," Brigid replied.

"Ill?" Loki asked, shaken. "How so?"

"It's nothing to fear. In fact, it's something wonderful," Brigid reassured him.

"How can you say 'ill' and 'wonderful' in the same sentence?" Loki questioned, perplexed.

Brigid rose to her feet. "Kneel before me, my love."

"I beg your pardon?" Loki asked.

"I said, kneel," Brigid replied.

Perplexed, Loki knelt before Brigid, who held him close to her tiny belly. As soon as she pulled him close to her stomach, Loki's eyes went wide and he looked up at Brigid, who nodded.

"Yes, my love. You're gonna be a father," Brigid said happily.

"Are you certain?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Well, I had terrible morning sickness, so if that's not certainty, I don't know what is," Brigid replied. "And I took a test, so that pretty much does it."

At a loss for words, Loki kissed Brigid's tiny belly, imaging the child growing inside her.

"This child is going to have a wonderful life," Loki said excitedly, pointing to Brigid's stomach. "He's going to have a real father, not like me. He'll have a real father, a real family, brothers, sisters, everything."

"He?" Brigid asked.

"Well, just a guess, my love," Loki said slyly. "She could have a real family. Either way, our child will have the best. After all, we will have a prince or a princess."

"And he or she will be the most beautiful in all of Asgard," Brigid replied. "And you will be the most wonderful father ever."

"And you are already the most perfect mother a child could ask for," Loki commented, "Brigid, I love you."

"I love you," Brigid said, her heart rising.

Loki pulled her into a kiss before leaning down to kiss her belly once more. As he did, he couldn't help but break out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Brigid asked.

"I just can't wait to see the look on my brother's face when I tell him he's going to be an uncle. Even better, my father when he learns he's going to be a grandfather," Loki said. "I find it very amusing."

"Yes, I think it's very amusing," Brigid giggled.

"Brigid, my love, this baby is most certainly a blessing," Loki laughed.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! A bun in the oven! There's gonna be a little baby Frost Giant running around. I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers. This story is nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	17. A Plan in Motion

Chapter 17: A Plan in Motion

All Loki could do was stare at Brigid and run his hand along her belly where she carried his child.

"You have given me the best gift imaginable, my love," Loki said. "I can only imagine what our child will be like. He'll be the most handsome prince in all of Asgard."

Brigid smirked. "Once again, I must ask, how are you so certain it's a boy?"

"Just a lucky guess," Loki said. "If it's a girl, she'll be the most beautiful and wisest princess on Midgard and Asgard. No, in all the Nine Realms for that matter."

Brigid laughed. "That is a certainty. Because you are so certain it is a boy, I've already thought of a name."

"Have you?" Loki asked, interested. "Please tell me you won't name our son Odin or Thor."

"Good Lord, no," Brigid said in disgust, "Don't make me throw up again. What I was thinking was naming our son Anthony, or Tony."

Loki wrinkled his brow. "A Midgardian name?"

"It's only fitting," Brigid shrugged. "I am Midgardian by birth and Tony has been the closest I have to a father. It's only appropriate that I should name my son after the man who practically raised me."

Loki smiled proudly. "It's a very fine name and a noble, beautiful reason, my love."

"You're a talented liar, my love, but you can't deceive me. You hate it," Brigid said wisely.

Loki frowned, admitting defeat. "You know me too well, my darling. But it does not matter if I like the name. This is our child, but you carry it and I will not argue your reason. I was being sincere. Your reasoning is beautiful, my love. Whatever I feel for your beloved Midgardian mentor, or what he feels toward me, it would be wonderful to name our son after him."

"Thank you, my darling," Brigid said, satisfied. "And what if we have a girl? Shall we name her Frigga, after your mother?"

Loki shifted a moment, as if uncomfortable. "As much as I appreciate the sentiment, my darling, I feel that would not be reciprocated."

"Understandable," Brigid replied. "What about Astrid?"

"That is a beautiful name," Loki said in agreement.

"It means 'godly strength' or 'divine beauty'," Brigid explained. "I feel that would only be fitting for our daughter."

"Indeed, as she will be the most divine beauty," Loki agreed. "Boy or girl, our child shall be the most beautiful, strongest, most charming in all of the Realms. I cannot wait to meet him or her."

Loki knelt once more and kissed Brigid's belly. Just as he did, Brigid winced and almost keeled over, clutching her stomach.

"Brigid, darling, what is it?" Loki asked, concerned.

"I just felt something move inside me," Brigid replied.

"That's impossible. You're barely a week along," Loki said.

"No, I felt something move," Brigid insisted.

Brigid almost keeled over again, her hand to her stomach. "Loki, something is wrong with the baby. What is happening?"

Loki's eyes widened with terror. "Oh my God, no."

"What? What is it?" Brigid asked, terrified.

Loki's face was a mask of pain and horror. He hoped his past would not have caught up with him, but it had. "My love, I do not think our baby is Midgardian or Asgardian."

"What?" Brigid asked.

"Do you remember the Frost Giants on Jotunheim?" Loki asked, "And when I showed you my true form?"

"Yes," Brigid said, then her eyes widened as she realized the truth. "So you think-"

"I believe our child is truly a Frost Giant like me," Loki replied.

Brigid keeled over and cried out in pain, clutching her belly.

Loki was quick to catch her. "My love, you need to get to the healers. You can't be seen. Get to the healers, quick."

Loki kissed Brigid once more before she disappeared. As he paced around his cell, he was terrified about what he had done to his love and their child.

Brigid materialized in front of the infirmary door, staggering in front of it. She pounded on the door. The medic opened the door and almost puzzled to see her.

"Miss Regan?" the medic asked.

"Please, my baby, save my baby," Brigid begged, almost collapsing.

Brigid was taken into the infirmary where she was laid on a bed. The medics began their work giving her an ultrasound. As Brigid nervously waited for the doctors, she heard a voice.

"Hey, Kid."

Brigid looked up and saw Tony standing by her side. "Tony, what are-"

"I got the word that this kid was giving you trouble," Tony explained. "I told you I'd be here whatever this Baby Leprechaun needed."

"What about the Cube? You gotta find the Cube," Brigid said.

"Kid, relax," Tony said. "Bruce is working on it. Secondly, nothing comes before you and this little one, not even some glowing cube of death."

Brigid smiled. "You'll be an amazing Uncle Tony. It'll be great. This kid will have Iron Man and The Hulk for godfathers."

"Normally people would frown on making me responsible for their children," Tony laughed. "but I am honored that you thought of me and Bruce. I'm sure he will be, too."

"I thought it only appropriate," Brigid replied.

She groaned in pain, clutching her belly. Tony held her hand, doing her best to ease her pain.

"Easy, Leprechaun. We're gonna get through this," Tony whispered. "I'm right here."

"Tony, I don't know what's happening. What's wrong with my baby?" Brigid asked, terrified.

"We're gonna get through this, and the little one is gonna be okay," Tony reassured her.

Tony held Brigid's hand as the medics proceeded with the ultrasound. Brigid trembled as soon as they poured the jelly on her stomach, terrified what they would find. As the medic let the wand roam around her stomach, Brigid held Tony's hand as if he were a lifeline, grateful that he was with her, if not Loki. Brigid looked over as she watched the image of her child appear on the screen. Much to her surprise and terror, the baby appeared as if he were twelve weeks along. It was hard to tell on the screen, but Brigid could tell the child had the frosty skin of the Jotuns. Tony and the medic stared at the screen, baffled.

"My God, the baby appears to twelve weeks, but you've only recently just gotten pregnant," the medic gasped.

"I'd say this kid is very advanced," Tony added. "Or something else."

"It appears to be growing at an accelerated rate," the medic said. "Miss Regan, I want you to stay her on bed rest and on fluids so we can monitor the baby."

The medic left for a moment, leaving Tony alone with Brigid.

"This is some special kid, Leprechaun," Tony commented.

"Tony, I'm scared," Brigid said, trembling.

"I would be too if I were carrying some giant snow man in me," Tony said.

Brigid furrowed her brows. "Tony, I don't know-"

"Come on, Leprechaun, I saw right through you," Tony said. "I know you love this guy but it's a lost cause. I don't know why you're protecting him, but this is another thing. Now you're having his baby, and it's definitely not human and might kill you."

"My baby is not a killer," Brigid argued.

"But you could die anyway," Tony replied. "Look, I'm just looking out for you. If you died, I couldn't live with myself. I'd feel responsible."

"Just promise me something, Tony. If something happens, will you look after my baby?" Brigid asked.

"Kid, please don't ask things like that," Tony said.

"Promise me," Brigid said.

Tony nodded and sighed. "Alright. If it comes to that, Bruce, Pep, and me, we'll all look after this Big Ice Baby."

"Thank you, Tony," Brigid said.

"So, does Loki know that he's expecting a bouncing baby snow man?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I love you, but keep calling my baby names and you'll need more than an arc reactor," Brigid said menacingly. "Sorry, hormones, but no, he doesn't. I never told him, and you won't either."

"Why's that? Shouldn't he know about his bouncing baby?" Tony asked.

"If you say he's as much of a danger as you say, I don't think so," Brigid said. "I love him, but I saw what he did in Germany, and I have to protect our child."

"So you're seeing my side now?" Tony asked.

"I still have hope that there's good in him, but now I have to do what's best for my baby," Brigid replied firmly.

Suddenly, Brigid winced again, almost screaming as her baby twisted her insides.

"That kid's a powerful tyke," Tony commented, "Almost like he's eating you from the inside out."

Brigid's eyes widened. "What did you say?"

"Like he's eating you from the inside out?" Tony repeated.

Brigid smiled. "Tony, my beloved genius! He's hungry, that's it!"

"Okay, I appreciate the sentiment, but last I checked you weren't carrying a vampire," Tony said, confused.

"He's a Frost Giant," Brigid replied. "He needs more nourishment that he's not getting to survive. That's why he's crushing me. He needs to feed."

"Point taken," Tony said, running for the medic.

Almost immediately, an I.V. was pumped into Brigid's arm and she was given a plateful of chicken, eggs, water, and bread.

"It's not much, but I hope it helps," Tony said.

Brigid downed her plate greedily and immediately her pains eased. "He likes it."

"I'm sorry, I should've brought blue balloons if I knew it was a boy," Tony joked.

"Oh shut up," Brigid laughed.

Tony sighed. "You know you can't keep this up. This kid is gonna take everything out of you."

"I'll hold out as long as I can," Brigid said. "I'll do whatever I can for my baby."

"So will I," Tony replied.

As Loki paced around his cell, growing more nervous about Brigid and his baby, he sensed he was not alone. He turned and found Natasha Romanoff standing outside his cell.

"There's not many people that can sneak up on me," he said, smiling.

"But you figured I'd come," Romanoff said knowingly.

"After. After all the tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a balm, as a friend, and I would cooperate," Loki replied.

Romanoff scowled. "I wanna know what you've done to Agent Barton."

"I'd say I've expanded his mind," Loki replied.

"And after you've won, when you're king of the mountain, what happens to his mind?" Romanoff demanded.

Loki was touched by Romanoff's devotion. It almost reminded him of what he had. "Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children. I owe him a debt," Romanoff said simply.

Loki patiently sat down. "Tell me."

"Before I worked for S.H.I.E.L.D., I made a name for myself," Romanoff began. "I have a very specific skill set. I didn't care who I used it for, or on. I got on S.H.I.E.L.D'S radar in a bad way. Barton was sent to kill me. He made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?" Loki asked.

"Not let you out," Romanoff replied.

Loki laughed, immensely pleased with his game. "Ah, no. I like this. Your world in the balance and you bargain for one man?"

"Regimes fall all the time. I tend not to weep over that, I'm Russian, or was," Romanoff said simply.

"What is it you want?" Loki asked.

Romanoff stood up. "It's really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out."

"Can you? Can you wipe out that much red?" Loki questioned. "Drakov' s daughter, Sao Paulo, the hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it's gushing red, and you think saving one man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything?"

Loki stood and slammed the glass. "This is the basest sentimentality, this is a child at prayer. Pathetic! You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!"

Loki watched, enjoying himself as Romanoff flinched and tears formed in her eyes. "I won't touch Barton. Not until I make him kill you, slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear! And when he wakes long enough to see his good work, and when he screams, I'll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!"

Romanoff turned away, horrified. "You're a monster."

Loki chuckled. "No, you brought the monster."

Romanoff turned, and to Loki's surprise, she had resumed her poise. "So, Banner? That's your play?"

"What?" Loki asked.

Loki watched in terror as Natasha got on her earpiece. "Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, send Thor as well."

Before she left his prison, Natasha turned to Loki. "Thank you for your cooperation."

After his interrogation by Romanoff, Loki paced in his cell, desperate to put his plan in motion. His wife and child were in danger, and so was he the longer he stayed in that cell. Suddenly, he heard explosions, reassuring him that Barton had come. Then, he heard a long, loud growl below his feet and Loki smiled. His time had come.

Back in the infirmary, Brigid was startled as the lab was swarmed by S.H.I.E.L.D agents. She screamed as an agent killed all the medics and took her at gunpoint, leading her to Loki's cell. Brigid was taken to the dungeon where the agent freed Loki. Thor made to save Brigid and stop his brother, but he was too late, as Loki used an illusion to trap his brother in his cell.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?" he laughed.

Loki backed up, activating the sequence to release the pod in free-fall. "Humans think us immortal. Let's test that, shall we?"

Suddenly, the agent holding Brigid was knocked out and standing in his place was Agent Coulson, who threatened Loki with what appeared to be an enormous gun.

"Move away from the pregnant lady, please, and the machine" Coulson said.

Loki smiled and held up his hands in surrender.

Coulson smiled smugly at his weapon. "Like this? We put to together the prototypye after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don't know what it does. Wanna find out?"

Suddenly, Coulson was stabbed from behind as Loki had materialized behind him and pierced him with his spear.

"No!" screamed Thor and Brigid.

Loki laughed as he held his spear to Brigid's throat, then backed up and pressed the button, launching Thor into the sky. With his brother out of the way and Coulson dying, Loki took in the moment, relishing his victory. Brigid spat in his face and he cackled at her, conjuring ropes around her and a gag.

"You're gonna lose," Coulson said weakly.

"Am I?" Loki laughed.

"It's in your nature," Coulson said.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky, and I have a prize. Where's my disadvantage?" Loki asked.

"You lack conviction," Coulson replied simply.

"I don't think I-"

Before he could finish, Loki was launched through the wall as Coulson's weapon fired upon him in a beam of light. Before Brigid could even think of escape, she was snatched by a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and tossed onto a plane with Loki. Once she and Loki were safely aboard the plane, Loki untied her and kissed her.

"Wonderful performance, my love," he complimented.

"I figured the Hulk was the signal," Brigid said.

"How is our little one?" Loki asked, feeling her belly.

"We have a strong child," Brigid said, rubbing her belly. "He feels like he's growing, giving me no rest."

"Have you been in any pain?" Loki asked.

"No. The medics gave me food. He needed to feed," Brigid replied. "He's settled for now. What happens now?"

"The war will follow," Loki replied.

"But you've just kidnapped me, and if I know Tony, and I do, he will come for me, and he won't be happy," Brigid said. "Neither will anyone else."

Loki smiled brightly. "That was the plan."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! What are these two doing? And Brigid is having a Frost-Baby! I apologize but I've never heard of a Frost Giant/Midgardian conception so I'm imagining what would happen. Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Thank you and enjoy!**


	18. The War

Chapter 18: The War

Loki and Brigid arrived at Stark Tower where they met Dr. Selvig, who had prepared the weapon, using the energy from the arc reactor and the Tessaract.

"Dr. Selvig, how is our progress?" Loki asked.

"It's wonderful! Like nothing I've ever seen before," Selvig said in amazement. "The weapon is impenetrable. Nothing will be able to stop it."

"You have done your job well, doctor. Don't let anyone interfere," Loki said.

"Will do, Sir," Selvig said.

Brigid and Loki went down to Tony's penthouse where they waited. They knew that Tony, Captain America, Bruce, and the others were coming for them. They knew there would be a battle. However, none of them were deterred. Brigid was prepared to fight by Loki's side for his sake as well as their child's. Loki was prepared to do the same, and he was confident as ever having the Chitauri army at his back. As they waited at Tony's penthouse, Brigid knew what was to come.

"They're coming for us," Brigid said wisely. "Tony, Bruce, Fury. They'll all be coming for us. And by the looks of things, I don't think we have Barton anymore."

"We have no need of Barton, my love," Loki said. "I can sense that you are afraid, and you need not fear. Everything is going according to plan."

"So, if I am to understand correctly, your plan was to piss off every one of them, your idiot brother, Barton, Tony, in order to bring them together?" Brigid asked.

"Precisely," Loki answered, smiling confidently. "if there is one thing I can say about humanity, especially what I learned from you, my darling, is that they are not the tiny weaklings my master Thanos or my father thinks them to be. Now that these humans are one, they are strong enough to help us deceive him."

Brigid trembled. "Loki, should this plan fail, there will be nowhere for us to hide, especially for our child."

Loki held her close, so close he could feel their baby move in Brigid's belly. "I will not allow that to happen. Even if the worst should happen, I will never let any harm come to you or our child."

Loki laughed as he felt his child moving in Brigid's stomach. "The child is a fighter!"

"The medic says he's growing fast, he looks like he's twelve weeks along," Brigid commented. "And I'm afraid this is just the beginning. From what I read, the Jotuns carry their young for 12 months as opposed to humans."

Loki winced as he thought of what he had done to Brigid and their child. He knew Brigid was a strong woman, but he knew her strength could only last so much.

"My love, I am terribly sorry. I can't imagine what I have done to you, and the pain you must be in," he said.

Brigid shook her hand and held his hand, holding it close to her stomach. "My darling, I would have it no other way. I am bearing your child, and if I must endure pain to bring him or her into the world, so be it. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you, or our child."

Loki stood in silence a moment. He was confident that Tony and his company would arrive and they would not fail. However, he still knew there was a risk to Brigid and their baby should he fail. There was something that he had to know if he was going to die.

"Brigid, I know I have put you and our child at terrible risk, but there is something I must know if anything should happen," Loki said.

Slowly, Loki dropped to one knee before Brigid. "Forgive me, I am not familiar with how it is done on Midgard, but I shall try my best. Brigid Regan, if I shall survive this war and all goes well, will you marry me and be my queen?"

Brigid laughed giddily. "You did that perfectly for one who is not familiar with Midgardian engagement traditions," she said.

"My darling, you're supposed to say something," Loki said.

Brigid laughed again. "I thought my answer was apparent. Yes! Yes, yes! A thousand times and more, yes!"

Brigid jumped into Loki's arms and kissed him over and over. As she did, Loki felt the baby move once more.

"I believe the child said 'yes' as well," he laughed.

Just as Brigid and Loki predicted, Tony came for them. They saw him come flying in toward Stark Tower, in a failed attempt to stop the weapon.

"Time to put on another performance, my love. Are you ready?" Loki asked.

"Let's put on a show, my darling," Brigid said eagerly.

"I apologize for this," Loki said. "but it must be done for an effective performance."

"I'm playing damsel in distress, darling. I can handle it. Besides, I'm pregnant. It'll work," Brigid said.

Loki chuckled. "Good thing you're so cheerful, otherwise this would never work."

Snapping his fingers, ropes were once again coiled around Brigid's body and she was gagged by a black scarf. Tony then sauntered into the room, and he glared, seeing Brigid bound as tightly as she was. Brigid struggled, but she found that she could not move an inch the way she was tied. Loki smiled as Tony glowered at him.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity," he snickered.

"Uh, actually, I'm planning on threatening you," Tony replied.

"You should've left your armor on for that," Loki replied.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage and you've got the Glow-stick of Destiny," Tony said casually, pouring himself some wine. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won't change anything or save your woman," Loki said.

"No, no no, threatening," Tony said, sipping from his glass. "No drink? You sure? I'm having one."

"The Chitauri are coming. I have a hostage. What have I to fear?" Loki asked.

Tony took another sip from his glass. "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Migthest Heroes' sort of thing."

Loki smiled, knowing what would follow. "Yes, I've met them."

Tony laughed. "Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction I'll give you that. But let's do a head count here: your brother, the demi-god; a super soldier a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend part; a man with breathtaking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, have managed to piss of every single one of them. Especially me by kidnapping my Brigid and my goddaughter."

Loki's grin only widened as he stroked Brigid's hair. "That was the plan. Wouldn't you agree, my dear Brigid?"

Brigid struggled, nearly falling over in her bonds as she muffled obscenities at Loki.

"Midgardian women are so charming," Loki teased, holding his scepter close to her throat.

"Not a great plan," Tony commented, "and when they come, they'll come for you."

"I have an army and a hostage," Loki said confidently.

"We have a Hulk," Tony countered.

Loki wrinkled his brow. "I thought the beast had wondered off."

Tony shook his head. "No, no. You're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes, and maybe it's too much for us. Because if we can't protect the Earth you can be sure we'll avenge it."

Loki took the scepter away from Brigid's throat and pointed it at Tony's chest. "How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?"

Loki tapped Tony's chest with the scepter, but to his surprise, nothing happened. "This usually works."

"Oh, well. Performance issues. You know?" Tony shrugged.

Annoyed, Loki lifted Tony by the neck and threw him across the room. "You will all fall before me!"

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony shouted.

Suddenly, Brigid knew what Tony was about to do just as Loki threw him out the window. However, she was too late just as the Mark 7, her old design, flew at Loki, knocking him off his feet. Tony resurfaced, clad in his new armor.

"And there's one other person you pissed off. His name was Phil," he said triumphantly.

Tony fired a blast from his suit, knocking Loki off his feet again. Tony flew into the building and untied Brigid.

"You're okay now, kid," he reassured her.

"I know I am," Brigid replied. "Tony, I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He kidnapped you. I'm gonna get you and the Little Leprechaun out of here," Tony reassured her.

"I told you I have to protect my baby," Brigid said. "and I'll do that by any means."

Before Tony could react, Brigid appeared from behind him and fired a blast from one of his suits, sending him flying out the window again.

"Sorry," she whispered as she watched the shaken Tony fly off to fight the oncoming Chitauri.

From below, Loki watched with approval as the Chitauri swarmed the city, destroying everything in their path and overwhelming the emergency forces. Thor landed on the platform with him.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!" Thor said menacingly.

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war," Loki said.

"So be it," Thor said firmly.

The two brothers clashed at each other, their years of jealousy released as they battled. Loki had the upper hand as he fired blasts at Thor with his scepter. Thor aimed his hammer at his brother but Loki expertly wielded his staff, nearly wounding his brother at ever turn. He looked up and saw the Quinjet, and fired a blast at the jet, sending it crashing down. Only then did Thor gain advantage, pummeling him over and over before finally pinning him down with his hammer against the wall.

"Look at this! Look around you!" he cried, forcing Loki to look out at the chaos. "You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Loki tearfully tried to look away if it wasn't for the hold his brother had on him. "It's too late to stop it."

"No, we can together," Thor said earnestly.

Loki looked at his brother, as if longing to join him. Suddenly, Brigid came from behind Thor and stabbed him.

"So sorry," she whispered, a smile crossing her lips.

"Sentiment," Loki laughed.

Brigid disappeared before Thor's eyes and reappeared riding a chariot. However, Thor grabbed Loki, punching him, lifting him over his head and bringing him down over his knee. Before he could do any further damage to his brother, Loki rolled over and jumped onto a Chitauri chariot beside Brigid.

"Impressive performance, my love," Loki whispered.

"I aim to please," Brigid said, amused. "What follows now?"

"We lead," Loki said.

"Send a squad of the Chitauri up after your mentor."

"Will do, my darling," Brigid replied.

Together, Brigid and Loki led their Chitauri army into the heart of Manhattan. Brigid led a battalion up Sixth Street, where Tony was battling a squad with Thor. From the ground, the Avengers were overwhelmed, much to the dismay of Brigid and Loki.

 _"_ Are you sure this is how the plan works, my love?" Brigid asked.

"Don't worry, you heard Stark," Loki said.

Just then, a green mass shot up and began pounding into the buildings.

"Ah, so the beast has arrived," Loki said, pleased.

Much to his pleasure, the rest of the Avengers had assembled to take down the Chitauri. Loki watched as Thor and Iron man helped bring down one of the Chitauri war machines, eliciting cheers from the people and screams from the Chitauri.

"Send the rest," Loki said.

Droves of Chitauri soldiers swarmed the city as Loki and Brigid watched. Loki then saw Romanoff attack one of his soldiers and he attacked her with a blast from his chariot, with Brigid following suit. Agent Barton fired an arrow at Loki, but he was quick to catch it, looking sideways at the arrow before it exploded on him. Brigid jumped off her chariot as Loki was tossed off his, landing in Stark Tower. Just as Loki got to his feet, the Hulk crashed into the building, smashing through the window.

"Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature! And I will not be bullied by-"

Before Loki could finish, Brigid watched in horror as the Hulk snatched his ankle and smashed him into the ground several times, leaving Loki gasping wide eyed and shaking.

"Puny god," Hulk grumbled.

"That was my fiance, you lumbering green moron!" Brigid screamed.

The Hulk turned and growled at her before walking away. Brigid knelt at Loki's side. Loki was still in shock, staring up at the ceiling, his skin white as a ghost.

"My love, are you alright?" Brigid asked, lightly slapping Loki's cheeks.

"Am I dead?" Loki asked weakly.

"No, my darling," Brigid whispered.

"Is the beast gone?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Brigid replied.

Loki sighed as he struggled to sit up. "My love, next time I have a plan like this, talk me out of it."

Loki crawled to his feet, struggling to get up. Suddenly, he and Brigid knew they were not alone. They turned to find the Avengers, each of them glowering at Loki and Brigid.

"If it's all the same to you, I'll take that drink now," Loki said.

"Oh, as much as I would love that, Rock of Ages, you should've taken advantage of my hospitality," Tony said, with a smirk. "Cuff him."

Loki smirked as he was put in long chains by Agent Barton. His smile faded as Barton chained Brigid as well.

"What are you doing?" Loki demanded.

"Aiding a criminal is a criminal offense," Barton replied.

"Take your hands off my bride at once," Loki growled.

"Can't do that, boss, but we'll make sure you two get comfy cells," Barton said unctuously.

"You can't do this. She's pregnant," Loki pleaded. "Romanoff, surely being a woman you understand?"

"Being a woman I understand she should've thought twice before joining your ranks," Romanoff replied.

Loki's rage boiled over as he made to attack Barton. "You sick, puny mortals! You touch my bride and I will end you! You won't see the light of day, I swear it!"

Thor and Tony held him back.

Romanoff rolled her eyes. "Can we shut him up?"

Barton forced a muzzle over Loki's mouth, and the Asgardian prince was muttering insults under his gag. A struggling Loki was ushered out of the room while Tony remained with Brigid.

"I know what you're gonna say. 'Why'd I do it?'" Brigid said knowingly.

"Come to think of it, the thought did cross my mind," Tony replied. "I raised you, you're like a daughter to me, and you go throwing your lot in with him. So, that's all I can think. Why?"

"It's not that complicated. I love him, and I would do anything for him," Brigid said.

Tony crossed his arms. "Yes, but what happens to you now? What happens to your baby? Nothing good will come of this. I'll never see you again. They won't let you stay on Earth now that you've joined him."

"I can't see that far, but you don't know that," Brigid said. "All I know is that the man I love was in trouble and I had a choice. I chose him and our baby. I don't expect you to understand that now, but I hope someday you will."

"I hope your choice was the right one," Tony replied earnestly.

That afternoon, Brigid and Loki were led out in chains to the middle of a park in the city. Loki, still muzzled, glared at Thor and the other Avengers who had assembled to watch him and Brigid be taken away to face justice. Dr. Selvig placed the Tesseract in a glass tube with a switch on the end. Thor took one side and Loki and Brigid reluctantly took the other. In a flash of light, they were transported back to Asgard. Once safely back to the gate, Loki and Brigid were grabbed by Asgardian guards and Loki's muzzle was removed.

"Funny, this is just how I came to Asgard the first time," Brigid commented.

"I'm sorry, my darling. This is not how the plan was supposed to go," Loki whispered.

"Do not worry about us, my love. We'll be fine," Brigid assured him.

"Take the prisoners to the cells. They will face justice soon enough," Thor commanded. "Send a healer to the cells as well."

Loki shook his head. "You're the worst, brother, but maybe not the very worst. Perhaps it won't be so bad having my child call you Uncle."

Thor said nothing as Loki and Brigid were taken away to the cells. Once locked away in their cells, Brigid groaned as she felt the child move once again.

"The child again?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded wordlessly, her hand to her stomach. Loki put his hand to her stomach, worried what he had done to his intended and their child.

"I am so sorry, to both of you," he whispered. "This wasn't supposed to happen. I don't want to see you suffer because of me."

Brigid shook her head. "My love, whatever happens, I wouldn't have it any other way. I think the little one would agree. I am happy to be here with you. Funny, this is where we first met."

Loki smiled and kissed her head. "Always one for sentiment, are you, my love?"

Brigid groaned as the child continued to trouble her. Loki placed a consoling hand on her belly. Although Brigid was happy to be by his side, Loki was uneasy as the months would roll on. He knew that Odin would be their judge when it came time for them to face justice, and he would not be merciful. Knowing this, Loki feared the worst for Brigid and his baby.

 **A/N: Oh no! What's gonna happen to Brigid and Loki? And their baby? Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	19. A Terrible Sentence

Chapter 19: A Terrible Sentence

A week went by as Brigid and Loki languished in the Asgardian cells awaiting their trial. Loki did his best to remain strong as Brigid's delicate condition, even in her immortal state, took its toll on her. Even in the early stages of her pregnancy, her stomach had begun to swell, her ankles had swollen to the size of lemons, and her morning sickness had returned with a vengeance. Seeing his bride in such a state made Loki worry dearly for her survival.

"My love, you need a healer," he said, resting his hand on her belly.

"Oh, and you think Odin, that old block of ice, will be so accommodating?" Brigid asked bitterly. "After he just locked up his adopted son and future daughter in law?"

"This is his _grandchild_ ," Loki said. "I don't think he could be so cruel as to turn away the life of his first grandchild."

"What is this about a grandchild?" said a voice.

Loki and Brigid turned to find a blonde haired woman in yellow robes standing before them.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" Loki asked.

"I had hoped that the rumors weren't true," Frigga said anxiously.

"Sorry to admit that they are," Loki said with a smile.

Frigga's gaze then turned to the ill Brigid. "I would stand, if I could," Brigid said weakly, "You must be Frigga. I have heard of you. I'm Brigid, the woman who's carrying your first grandchild and going to marry your son, Your Highness."

"And I have heard of you, and I couldn't be more proud to call you my future daughter in law. I'm glad my son has found someone who gives him the same sunlight. I'm happy that you're bearing my first grandchild," Frigga said warmly.

Brigid almost did a double take. "Okay, begging your pardon, but how did you end up with that crone Odin? You're nothing alike."

Frigga laughed. "You're a spirited one, I heard. That is good. The child will share that same spirit."

At that moment, Brigid groaned and promptly vomited again.

"I'm afraid that's the problem," Loki said fearfully. "Mother, she needs a healer. The child is too strong."

Frigga nodded and turned to the door. "Guard, open the door!"

The guard came to the cell. "My Queen."

"I am taking the prisoner to the healing room," Frigga said sternly.

"My Queen, she is a prisoner-" the guard said.

"And she is with child and I'm taking her to the healing chambers, now as Queen of Asgard, I demand that you open the door or you will be in the cell next!" Frigga commanded.

Without hesitation, the guard opened the door.

"Come now, my dear," Frigga said, helping Brigid to her feet. "Do not fret, Loki. We shall not be long."

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said gratefully.

Frigga helped Brigid to the healing room and she was laid on a table as the Asgardian healers did their work while Frigga watched anxiously. Brigid watched in amazement as a golden, glittering projection of her body floated above her.

"Is that a quantum field generator?" Brigid asked.

"It's a soul forge," the healer replied.

"Does it transfer molecular energy from one place to another?" Brigid asked.

"Yes," the healer replied.

"So, the soul forge is a quantum field generator," Brigid replied smartly.

Suddenly, the healer noticed something strange in the soul forge. "My Queen, there is something strange."

"What is it?" Frigga asked.

The healer pointed to the soul forge. "Here, my Queen. The soul forge is showing three heartbeats."

"So, that means either I'm the Bride of Frankenstein-" Brigid said.

"Or you're expecting twins," Frigga said happily.

Brigid was wide-eyed. "Wow, that thing is amazing! The ultrasound didn't pick that up."

"Your Midgardian technology can be very faulty," said the healer.

Brigid snorted. "I gathered that. So that's why I've had terrible morning sickness. I'm carrying two Frost Giants in me."

"In a sense, yes," Frigga replied. "And you know that Frost Giants typically carry for 12 months as opposed to humans?"

"Yes, my Queen," Brigid replied.

"Call me Mother, please," Frigga replied. "You are bearing my grandchildren, this is a hard pregnancy, and you intend to marry my son. I think you've earned it."

"Mother, I think this will be a long pregnancy," Brigid replied.

Frigga escorted Brigid back to her cell, where an anxious Loki awaited.

"My darling, how does the child fare?" Loki asked.

"Children," Brigid corrected.

"Pardon?" Loki asked.

Brigid guided Loki's hand to her stomach. "We're expecting twins."

Frigga smiled brightly. "I'm going to make certain that all of you are made as comfortable as possible during this time. You're going to need it."

Frigga left the cells with one last warm smile at Brigid and Loki.

Brigid turned to Loki. "I like her. How did she end up with an old bat like Odin again?"

The next day, Loki and Brigid were to be tried and sentenced by Odin. Loki was ever the more fearful. He did not fear for his life, of course, but the life of his bride and unborn children. Loki knew that when it came to the sentencing, Odin would be merciless.

The guards came and bound him in heavy chains. Loki was bound to his neck, wrists, and ankles in the heavy chains. Brigid, who could barely stand due to her sickness, was bound in the same manner. The chains started to chafe around her swollen ankles. Seeing his intended suffer, Loki lashed out at the guards.

"Release her!" he demanded.

"I cannot do that. She must be bound," the guard said.

"Can't you see she suffers?" Loki demanded. "You're hurting her. She's pregnant. She cannot stand trial if she's hurt or dead. Unbind her legs now!"

Reluctantly, the guard removed the shackles from Brigid's ankles, providing some relief to Brigid as she and Loki were paraded out before Odin, who sat on his high throne in the golden hall of Asgard. Frigga was there waiting, the sight of her son and future daughter in law in chains horrified her.

"Loki," she said.

"Hello, Mother," Loki said, casually. "Have I made you proud?"

"Don't make this worse," Frigga said.

"Define worse," Loki replied.

Odin pounded his staff. "Enough! I will speak with the prisoners alone."

Loki and Brigid marched before Odin, clanking chains all the way.

"Hello again, Crypt Keeper," Brigid greeted, a cold smile on her face.

Loki laughed casually. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about."

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes?" Odin asked. "Wherever you go, there is war, ruin, and death."

"I went down to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god, just like you," Loki said.

"We are not gods, just as your Midgardian is not a true god," Odin said. "We are born, we live, we die."

Loki shook his head. "Give or take five thousand years."

"And golden apples," Brigid added.

"All this because Loki desires a throne," Odin said.

"It is my birthright," Loki said angrily. "And my children's birthright."

Odin lean forward angrily. "Your birthright was to die! Cast out on a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in, you would not be here to hate me. And those children, if you can call them that, are born out of wedlock. They are an abomination to Asgard!"

"Excuse me, who do you think you are calling my babies abominations!" Brigid said angrily.

"Silence, Midgardian!" Odin boomed.

"If I am for the ax, then for mercy's sake, just swing it," Loki pleaded. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just...I don't love them."

"Frigga and those spawn are the only reason that you and your Midgardian lover are still alive and you will never see them again," Odin declared.

" _Them?_ " Loki questioned.

"You both will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons, and once your Midgardian has given birth, you will never see your children again."

Brigid's blood bubbled over like a pot of soup. She knocked over a guard, hoping in vain to strangle Odin. Loki spat on the floor.

"Monster! You merciless gargoyle!" Brigid screamed.

"I would say I'm surprised, but then again no," Loki said bitterly. "And what of Thor? You'd make that witless oaf king while you snatch away my children and my bride and I rot in chains?"

"Thor must strive to undo the damage you have done. He will bring order to the Nine Realms and then yes, he will be king," Odin explained.

With the wave of his hand, Brigid and Loki were taken away to the cells. Once safely in their prison, Brigid's hands went to her stomach.

"How did I know that Odin would be so cruel?" Brigid asked bitterly. "To snatch away our babies like a monster in a fairy tale?"

Loki held her close, his hand going to her stomach. "It will not come to that, my love. If Odin thinks he can get to our children, he is dreaming."

"How are we going to save our children from Odin's cruelty?" Brigid asked.

Loki smiled, opening his arms. " _That_ is why I am the God of Mischief, my love."

 **A/N: Oh no! What will become of Loki and Brigid and their children? What scheme has Loki cooked up and can it save them? Thank you to my numerous readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	20. Birth

Chapter 20: Birth

Just as Brigid predicted, her pregnancy was long and arduous indeed. Eleven long months had passed since Brigid and Loki arrived in their horrid prison, and she fared no better than when she arrived. Over time, Brigid grew an immensely round belly the size of a watermelon due to her Jotunheim twins. Another trouble of her pregnancy is her ankles had swelled to the size of apples, making movement impossible and she felt as if she was being crushed due to her growing twins. Frigga did her best to help matters, furnishing their cell with a large bed and tables as well as giving them books to pass the time. A weary Brigid was grateful for Frigga's help as Loki bade her to rest.

"I can see why you love your mother so much," she panted as she laid on the best. "I'm beginning to love her, too, and I'm sure our twins will love their grandmother."

"My mother always did have a soft spot for me," Loki laughed. "I'm certain she will love her grandchildren, as will I. Are you comfortable, my love?"

Brigid laughed softly, running her hands along her vastly round belly. "As comfortable as I can be, considering I have two Jotun/Midgard twins inside me, yes."

Loki sighed ruefully, holding his intended's hand as he rested it along her stomach.

"My darling, I'm the one carrying two babies for most of this year, and you look graver than me," Brigid laughed.

"I only wish I could do more to help you, our children," Loki said sadly. "These are our firstborn children, and you're giving birth in a prison. It shouldn't be this way."

"No, but I wouldn't have it any other way," Brigid said firmly. "I thought I lost you once, and I would endure a lifetime in a cell to ensure I never lose you again."

"As would I," Loki whispered. "I swear I will do everything in my power to protect our children. Anyone who touches them will suffer."

"I was going to say the same thing," Brigid said.

Suddenly, she gasped, as if in pain, her hand to her belly. She nearly doubled over.

"My love, what is it?" Loki asked, worried.

"The twins are being exceptionally feisty," Brigid replied, taking a moment to catch her breath.

Loki laid his hand on Brigid's belly and was greeted by tiny thumps against his hand. "Well, well. We certainly have fighters like their mother!"

"And they'll be tricksters like their father," Brigid added.

"But most importantly, they'll be beautiful, like you," Loki said.

Brigid gasped again and Loki felt more tiny thumps against his hand.

"My God, I could've sworn I felt a drop-kick," he said, amused.

"I felt it, too," Brigid groaned in discomfort.

Loki noticed her pain and tried to do his best to ease her suffering. "Now, now, little ones. Let your Mother rest."

Almost instantly, Loki felt the thumps cease against his hand and Brigid was provided some comfort.

"They love your voice," Brigid whispered. "They already love you."

"I love you," Loki whispered, close to Brigid's belly.

Just then, Frigga appeared before them carrying a tray. "How fare the imminent arrivals?"

Just then, Brigid groaned, trying to adjust herself into a comfortable position on the bed.

"Mother, it grieves me to say this, but I fear that you just woke the children," Loki replied.

"I am dearly sorry," Frigga said.

"Come. The children are happy to see their grandmother, it seems," Brigid said wearily.

Frigga smiled, set the tray aside, and placed her hand and Brigid's overly rotund belly. "My, my. You certainly have a pair of fighters, my dear. They're strong, like you."

"One can only hope, Mother," Brigid said with a smile.

"Now my only hope is these two will not fight as much as my two boys," Frigga said wistfully, staring at Loki.

"Oh, Mother. They won't fight as much as Thor and I. They'll fight _more_ than we did," Loki jested.

Brigid laughed but her laughter was mixed with pain. "My darling, please! Do not make me laugh!"

The only one who was stone faced and shaking her head was Frigga. "Loki!"

"What more did you expect, Mother? Siblings, especially brothers, are not supposed to get along. My brother hates me so much he has not come to visit me or his future niece or nephews."

"I have told you that's not true, and you know it," Frigga said.

"I wish I could only believe otherwise," Loki said sadly.

Frigga shook her head and turned to Brigid. "How are you, tonight, my dear?"

Brigid moaned, still trying to sit comfortably on the bed. "The children give me no rest, day or night. It doesn't help that they are strong as horses and hungry as well."

"I have a solution to that," Frigga said.

She brought forth the tray and placed it on Brigid's lap. "I brought you bread and the best apples from the gardens and water. I hope it'll help."

Without any hesitation, Brigid dug in to the apples and bread and took a big gulp of water. Within seconds, she finished everything. She sat back as her babies stopped troubling her.

"I think they liked that," Brigid said contently, rubbing her belly.

"I am pleased. I am glad to help my daughter in law and my grandchildren," Frigga said warmly, her hand on Brigid's belly.

"I am glad for all that you've done, Mother," Brigid said gratefully. "And the twins are and they will be when they arrive."

"And I shall be glad to meet them," Frigga said.

"Thank you, Mother," Loki said.

Frigga vanished with a smile. Loki looked more troubled than ever as his mother vanished from sight.

"Again, why do I feel like I'm not the only one who feels grave?" Brigid said. "My love, this is supposed to be a happy moment, even in these circumstances. Why are you so troubled?"

"The imminent thought of fatherhood troubles me," Loki said. "To be honest, fatherhood was never my family's forte."

"That much is apparent," Brigid laughed.

"In all seriousness, my love, my father fed me lies all my life, and threw us in prison for simply living up to the lies I've been fed. He abandoned my brother to a well-deserved fate on Midgard when he felt he wasn't worthy," Loki said.

Brigid shook her head. "You are _not_ your father, my love. I know it, and so do your children."

"There is also the matter of raising not one, but _two_ Frost Giants," Loki added. "How do you think we'll accomplish that? My father never told me what I was until I was a man, and even when I was a child, he told me the Jotuns were monsters."

"We will raise our children to be the best of themselves," Brigid replied. "If they decide to be Jotun, Midgard or Asgardian, we will let them decide. Whatever you decide to do for our children, your will be a wonderful father. You've already begun."

"How is it I have the best woman in the Nine Realms bearing my children?" Loki asked with a sly smile.

"Well, you just happened to be in the right dungeon at the right time," Brigid laughed.

"For which I am ever grateful," Loki said.

He leaned down and kissed Brigid's belly once more.

A week later, an exhausted Brigid sat up in bed, reading one of the many books to pass the time. She struggled to get comfortable, the babies giving her trouble as she tried to read. Brigid had dark circles under her eyes, as the babies had given her no rest as she approached her due date. Loki noticed her discomfort, and sighed, wishing there was more he could do. Frigga had once again visited to see the state of her future daughter in law and her grandchildren.

"Tell me, my dear, are you comfortable?" she asked.

"As comfortable as my condition allows, Mother," Brigid replied.

"How are the children today, my love?" Loki asked.

"As feisty as me, and tricky as their father," Brigid replied. "All in all, no rest."

"I couldn't have expected less," Frigga laughed. "Loki was always a handful, especially with Thor."

"Something to look forward to, I suspect," Brigid said. "Turns out as I have no rest, I have thought of our twins' names."

"Oh? Have you?" Loki asked with a sly smile.

Brigid rubbed her belly. "Well, if they are boys, Tony and Bruce. If they are girls, Astrid and Frigga."

"Those are lovely names," Loki said.

Brigid laughed. "Your son still thinks he can deceive me, even though he's not the one carrying these babies."

"I think they're beautiful, and I'm honored," Frigga said happily.

"Ah, you see? Your mother agrees. You lose," Brigid laughed.

"It does seem I am overruled," Loki said slyly.

Brigid reached over to nearby end table for a glass of water, but as she did, she felt a fierce kick that shook her entire body like an earthquake, causing her to drop the glass, leaving it to shatter. Brigid felt giant kick, causing her to shriek. Brigid felt a sudden coolness between her legs.

"Brigid, my love, what is it?" Loki asked anxiously.

"They're coming...the babies are coming!" she gasped.

Loki's face turned whiter then a ghost. "Impossible! You're a month early. You can't be due yet."

"My love, shut up! My water has broken! The babies are coming...now!" Brigid gasped.

Panicked, Loki turned to Frigga. "Mother, please. Help me Help our children."

Frigga nodded. "I'll send for the midwives. Keep her calm and breathing until I return."

Frigga vanished and Loki sat by Brigid's bedside and held her hand. "My mother is fetching the midwives. Just breathe, my love. Save your strength."

Brigid groaned as a contraction shook her. "Tell that to your children coming out of me!"

Brigid squeezed Loki's hand so tight her knuckles turned white as another contraction tore through her.

"Ow," Loki said.

"Ow?" Brigid cried. "I am doing all the work birthing your children, and you say 'ow'?"

"I was trying to humor you, my love," Loki said.

"Well, don't humor anything!" Brigid gasped.

 _Mother, where are you?_ Loki prayed.

It seemed an eternity before Frigga returned with the midwife as well as water and towels to help in the birth.

Frigga positioned herself on the other side of Brigid's knees as the midwife took her place at the bottom of her bed.

"Are you ready to meet your children, my dear?" she asked happily.

"After eleven months, I would say so," Brigid panted.

Loki behind Brigid, holding her hand, doing what he could to ease her pain as their children arrived.

"My queen, she's ready," the midwife said.

"My dear, I need you to push," Frigga whispered.

Despite her pain, Brigid did not push. She simply shook her head, refusing to give in to the pain of her contractions.

"My dear, we need you to push," Frigga said gently. "It's okay."

"No!" Brigid screamed. "I don't want to push. I don't want anyone to take my babies! Odin is not taking my babies!"

Loki sat beside her, holding her hand tightly. "My darling, I swore to you that no one is going to touch our babies. Anyone who threatens to take our children will die screaming, I swear. Do you believe me?"

Brigid nodded, in too much pain to speak.

"I know you're afraid, so am I, but I need you to push. Our children need you to push," Loki whispered. "Nothing is going to harm them, I swear."

With a renewed sense of hope, Brigid nodded and gripped Loki's hand.

"One, two, three, push!" Loki cried.

Brigid groaned as she held Loki's hand with white knuckles and pushed. She fell back against the pillows, exhausted.

"You're doing so well, my love. Do it again . You're doing wonderfully. Push!" Loki urged her on.

Brigid pushed again and again. The more she pushed, the more exhausted she grew but the babies would not come.

"Push, my darling!" Loki urged.

"I'm pushing, but the babies aren't coming!" Brigid cried.

Loki turned to Frigga. "Mother, what's happening?"

"The babies are in the wrong position," Frigga said grimly.

"What?" Brigid gasped.

"We're turning them around," the midwife said.

The midwife began to press her fingers to Brigid's round belly and prod her stomach.

"Save them, save my babies," Brigid begged wearily.

After several minutes of prodding her belly, the midwife nodded at Loki.

"Alright, my love. Try again, push. You can do it. One, two, three!" Loki said.

With a sigh, Brigid continued on and screamed through another push.

"We have a head!" Frigga said happily.

"Oh, that's just wonderful!" Brigid groaned.

"They're coming my love. You're doing so well. You're so strong. Just one more. One more. Push!" Loki urged.

Brigid screamed long and loud through one last push before collapsing back to her pillow. Before long, she heard the sweet wails of her and Loki's precious baby. Brigid heard Loki's merry laughter as he sat by her side with a blue bundle swaddled in his arms.

"It's a boy!" he laughed joyously.

"Hello, Bruce," Brigid whispered with a smile.

Brigid groaned again as the second child worked its way out of her.

"Keep going, my darling. You're doing very well! Push," Loki said.

Brigid sighed before she pushed again, keeping a tight grip on Loki's hand. Brigid pushed again and again before sinking back to her pillow.

"Just one more, my love. One more time. Push!" Loki cried.

Brigid collected what last strength she had and shrieked through one last push. She screamed and pushed with everything she had until she collapsed to her pillow. Before she knew it, she heard the melodic cries of her second child and Loki's laughter as Frigga held another blue swaddled bundle.

"Bruce has a brother!" Loki laughed.

"Tony!" Brigid gasped.

Brigid held out her arms and Frigga placed her new son in her arms with a tender smile.

"Well done, my love. We have two handsome princes of Asgard," Loki said proudly. "Bruce and Tony Lokison, handsome names befitting princes of Asgard. It suits them."

"They're beautiful," Brigid sighed.

"They are the loveliest princes in Asgard since my sons," Frigga said, beaming. "Hopefully they will get along better?"

"Oh, Mother, you can't hope for that," Loki said. "After all, my brother hasn't come to see his nephews."

"Loki," Frigga groaned, rolling her eyes. "I will leave you four to rest. You will need it."

Frigga vanished and the midwife left the cell, leaving Loki and Brigid alone with their new sons. Loki could not stop smiling as he held Bruce.

"I think he already looks like me," he sighed.

"Well, that is apparent, as they are Jotuns like you, my love," Brigid laughed.

Loki smiled. "Well, I do not wish to deceive my children, but something must be done to tell who's whom."

Waving his left hand over each baby, Tony and Bruce took on the appearance of an Asgardian. Tony had ocean blue eyes, like his father. Bruce had light blue eyes, like his mother and whisps of raven black locks.

"When the time is right, we will tell them," Loki said. "It's funny that I should have two sons when I probably will never see my brother again."

"Well, their Uncle has to visit sometime," Brigid replied.

Just then, Bruce and Tony began to wail. Brigid made to calm her crying babies, but Loki stopped her, bidding her to rest.

"Oh, my little prince," Loki whispered to his baby boy as he gently rocked him, "Come on, little prince. Shh."

Loki rocked little Bruce until he fell asleep. Tony yawned, but did not immediately fall asleep.

"Oh, my little trickster," Loki sighed. "taking after me already. Come on, little one. Shh, shh."

Loki rocked Tony gently until he, too, fell asleep. Loki conjured more pillows and laid his sons on top of them. He then turned to Brigid, who watched her sleeping sons.

"You need your rest, my love. You did well and brought us two princes," Loki whispered.

"I can't rest," Brigid said anxiously. "You know Odin will be coming for them. He's coming to take them from us, and if these are our last moments, I can't rest knowing that."

"My darling, I swore no one will touch our sons, and I hold true to my word," Loki whispered. "Now rest, and our sons will be here when you wake."

Unable to protest any further, Brigid fell into sleep, trusting that Loki had a plan. Loki kept watch over her side, with their babies close by. He intended to keep his promise and protect their children at any cost. However, he did not know how great that cost would be.

 **A/N: Yay! Tony and Bruce Lokison have arrived! I had to have Loki have two boys, of course! What will happen now, and will they escape with their boys? This for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This is for you and this story is nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	21. Torture and Sacrifice

Chapter 21: Torture and Sacrifice

Loki watched over his new sons all night. He thought fatherhood would be terrifying for him, as his father, or the man he called father, was nothing more than a liar to him. However, as he gazed lovingly at his sleeping sons, he felt a new wave of pride sweep over him. In that moment, he felt if anyone came to take away his sons, they would die first before they did. Just as he was watching his babies, they woke with a wail.

Loki rocked his sons as they lay on the pillows. "Ooh, there, there, my little princes. Papa's here. Shh, there, there."

As he rocked his sons, Frigga entered. "I thought I heard a commotion in these cells. How are my grandsons?"

"Strong and beautiful, like their mother," Loki replied tiredly.

Frigga beamed at the baby boys. "They are the loveliest boys in Asgard. Are you and Brigid well, my son?"

Loki snorted. "Aside from having children in a cell, yes."

"Loki, please. Let's not spoil the moment," Frigga pleaded.

"If you insist," Loki said.

Loki continued to try to rock his children to sleep. Despite his best to pacify his babies, it was for naught. Baby Tony and Bruce wailed helplessly. The babies' cries woke a wearied Brigid.

"It sounds as if someone, or somebody, are hungry," she said.

"I am sorry, my love. I was trying not to wake you," Loki said, almost embarrassed.

"There are no apologies needed, my love. Our children need feeding," Brigid said.

"My dear, that won't be necessary. I will fetch a wet nurse," Frigga said.

"A wet nurse?" Brigid asked incredulously. "Do you think I want some strange woman feeding my children? No, I will feed them."

"My dear, are you certain?" Frigga asked.

"I've never been more certain in my life," Brigid replied, "I am their mother, even if Odin tries to deny that."

Brigid picked up a wailing Baby Bruce and brought him to her chest. "Ooh, come here, little prince."

Brigid fed Baby Bruce and he almost immediately fell asleep. Tony on the other hand, was more sly than his brother. Brigid thought he was done feeding, but when she removed him from her chest, he began to wail again. Brigid fed him once more until he was full and he, too, fell asleep.

"It seems Tony has his father's personality," Brigid laughed.

"I can't disagree with you there," Loki said with approval. "He will make an excellent god, just like his father."

"Indeed, in many ways than one," Frigga said.

Loki's face turned grim. He knew immediately what was going on, even before Frigga arrived.

"Mother, I know you did not just come to visit your grandchildren so please, enough pleasantries," Loki demanded.

Frigga sighed in defeat. "Your children are to be taken from you in a matter of hours."

At that moment, Brigid and Loki felt as if they had received a death sentence.

"Why did you waste our time with pleasantries and not tell us?" Loki asked.

"I was trying to spare you pain," Frigga explained. "I do not wish this on you."

"Then stop this!" Brigid cried, holding tight to Baby Tony. "Make that stupid crone Odin change his mind!"

"You know I would if I could, but there is no changing the mind of Odin," Frigga said sadly.

"Are you a traitor or a coward that you would let Odin rip away my children, your own grandchildren?" Brigid demanded, growing more desperate.

"Please, don't make this any harder," Frigga begged.

"I wish I could, but that's difficult when a grandmother refuses to protect her grandchildren," Brigid said, her tone like ice.

At a loss for words, Frigga left the prison.

Loki turned to her. "That was harsh, my darling, even for me. Needless to say, I am proud."

"I don't care," Brigid said fiercely. "My children are threatened. I don't have time for niceties. I love your mother, I do, but no one is getting in the way of our children. I just hope you have a plan."

Loki smiled. "I told you, I am the God of Mischief and a god who will not let anyone threaten his children."

That same evening, Loki and Brigid sat in their cells, each with a child in their arms. Loki held Baby Tony and Brigid held Baby Bruce. They knew these were the first and last moments they would have with their beloved babies, and they wanted to treasure them.

As their babies whimpered, Loki sang them a soft lullaby:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

Loki kissed his sleeping sons, knowing it would be the last time.

Brigid smiled. "That was beautiful. I've never heard you sing before. They loved it, too."

Loki smiled as he gazed at his sleeping sons. "My mother would sing that to me when I was young. I had hoped to sing it to my children one day. I did not think that it would be the only lullaby I would sing to them."

Brigid took his hand. "It won't, my darling."

Loki gazed into her eyes. "Are you prepared for this, my love?"

"I don't think I will ever be, but yes, I am," Brigid sighed.

Suddenly, in a blast of light, Thor appeared outside their cell accompanied by a handful of guards.

"Well, well, Thor. You've come to visit," Loki greeted unctuously. "What brings my brother from the Nine Realms to visit me and his future sister?"

"I have come for the children," Thor said firmly.

"You've come to rip away my own sons from me? That is too cruel, even for me, brother," Loki said.

"It is Father's command," Thor said firmly.

"Of course it is," Brigid spat. "Only Odin would give such a barbaric command as to rip children from their mother's arms, like a wolf in a children's story."

"I do not wish to make this harder on anyone," Thor said. "Please, just give me the children, and I will ensure that they will be given to a good family and their lives will be good."

"No, you are not taking my children away from me, monster!" Brigid spat. "I'll see you in Hell first!"

"My love, please, there is no sense to this," Loki said calmly. "Please, say goodbye."

Weeping, Brigid embraced her children, kissing them one last time. Loki did the same.

"Do us a mercy, brother, and take them while they still sleep," Loki pleaded.

Thor nodded and entered the cell with his guards. Loki laid Baby Tony in Thor's arms and Baby Bruce in the guard's arms.

"I trust you will take care of my children," Loki said.

"Of course," Thor said.

A sly smile spread across Loki's face. Suddenly, he stabbed Thor and Brigid stabbed the guard. Bruce and Tony disappeared, as did Loki and Brigid. Before Thor and the guard could react, Loki and Brigid had picked the lock on the door and fled.

Deep in the wild of Asgard, Loki and Brigid took shelter from Thor and the guards of Asgard. Hiding in a cave, Brigid and Loki kissed fervently, thrilled at the success of their plan.

"You are the most brilliant God of Mischief!" Brigid said happily.

"And you are the strongest, cleverest Goddess of Mischief!" Loki replied. "Did you see the look on my brother's face when I stabbed him?"

"He looked like a confused goose!" Brigid laughed heartily.

"I told you no one would touch our children," Loki said.

"And I am glad of it," Brigid said, relieved.

Brigid groaned, still in discomfort.

"Are you weary, my love?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded. "The birth has drained me."

"I will try to find us water," Loki said. "Rest until I return."

Loki kissed Brigid and departed the cave for water. Brigid laid down in the cave and slowly fell into sleep, confident that she, Loki, and their children were safe.

By the next morning, Brigid awoke, feeling some of her strength return to her. To her bewilderment and horror, Loki had not returned. Immediately, Brigid feared the worst. Summoning her strength, Brigid rose to her feet in search of her intended. A weary Brigid searched the forest for Loki but he was no where to be found. Suddenly, Brigid took notice of two crows in the sky, their eyes locked on her. Then she heard a voice.

"Brigid Regan, the witch of Midgard."

Brigid turned and to her terror, she found Loki, bloodied, bound, and surrounded by a dozen Asgardian soldiers led by none other than Odin.

"Odin, how?" Brigid asked, stunned.

Odin pointed in the sky. "Hugin and Munin are useful spies. Guards, seize her!"

Loki knew what Brigid was going to do, and he shook his head, pleading her not to act on her will. Brigid defiantly snatched a sword from the guards and slashed one of them. She parried and slashed at each of the guards, however, her efforts were for naught. Odin came from behind her and brought his spear down on her neck, bringing her to her knees.

"Bind her. We're bring them back for punishment," Odin commanded.

Brigid spat at Odin's feet as she was bound and she and Loki were brought back to Asgard's halls.

Loki and Brigid, bound in chains and on their knees, awaited their fate in Odin's throne room. Both of them knew that for their escape attempt, only the worst fate could possibly await them.

Brigid turned to Loki. "My love, I'm so sorry. I know you didn't want me to fight. I couldn't leave you."

Loki shook his head. "No, my darling. I knew you wouldn't run. I couldn't have expected anything less of you, and I am proud of you for that. I admire your strength. Our children have that strength."

Loki held Brigid's tightly hand as Odin entered the throne room.

"Odin," Brigid greeted coldly as he approached her and Loki.

"I see that you are here and yet your children are missing," Odin said sternly.

"You are quite perceptive," Brigid replied.

"No games, harlot," Odin said. "Where are those children?"

"I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you," Brigid said slyly.

"This has gone far enough!" Odin declared. "One last time: where are your children?"

"Piss off, Odin," Brigid spat.

"I've heard enough. Guards!" Odin said.

"What will you do? Torturing me will not get you anywhere," Loki said.

"Not you," Odin said. "Her."

Odin waved his hand and Brigid was grabbed by two guards. Her binds were secured above her head, and she was raised off the ground, so that her feet were not touching the ground. The guard then tore her shirt. Loki was then secured to chains in the ground in front of Brigid. Despite his fear, Loki did not let Odin have the satisfaction.

"Go on. She means nothing to me. A mere conquest," Loki said nonchalantly.

"As you wish," Odin said. "Begin."

Loki watched as a guard brought a whip down on Brigid's back. Brigid let out a cry of pain but remained defiant, refusing to let Odin have satisfaction. Over and over the whip kissed her skin and Brigid cried out in pain.

Odin raised his hand to interrupt the flogging. "Where are the children?"

Brigid laughed through her pain. "You know, I see why your children don't like you."

Odin signaled the guard to continued the flogging. After a few more lashes, he stopped again. "Where did you hide them?"

"Why do you wanna know so bad? Do you love them?" Brigid chortled.

Once more, Brigid was met with a barrage of lashes.

"One last time, where are those children?" Odin demanded.

"I repeat...piss off," Brigid breathed.

Odin signaled the guard to continue the flogging nonstop. Brigid cried out in pain as the flogging continued on. Brigid's cries of pain were maddening to Loki as he was forced to watch her torture. He watched her face twist in pain, and it made his heart sick. After watching Brigid's face twist in pain and listening to her shrieks of pain, Loki could take no more.

"Enough!" he pleaded.

Odin lifted his hand to stop Brigid's torture. Brigid was barely breathing, blood was pooling from her wounds as she hung limp from her binds.

Loki looked up at Brigid in defeat. _I love you,_ he mouthed to her.

"Is there something the prisoner would like to confess?" Odin asked. "Where are your children?"

"Where you would never think to look," Loki sighed. "They're in the cell, hidden under my magic."

Odin nodded. "Take the prisoners away. Send a healer to the cells and send for my son, as well."

Brigid was released from her binds and she and Loki were dragged back to their cell.

Once back in their cell, Loki treated the many lashes on Brigid's back. Loki winced as he saw the tangled mess of scars and blood on Brigid's back.

"I'm so sorry, my love," he whispered. "I shouldn't have broke. I couldn't let him hurt you. I couldn't stand it."

"No, I would have done the same if it were you," Brigid whispered weakly.

"It's because of me that we'll never see our children again," Loki said ruefully. "I should never have left you in that cave. I shouldn't have let him break me."

"You did all you could for our children," Brigid whispered. "You are the best father a child could ever ask for, and I'll make certain our children know it."

"And I'll be certain they know their mother fought to protect them," Loki whispered.

That evening, Brigid and Loki met their doom, or it may as well have been their doom. Brigid, still weak from her torture, held tight to Baby Tony, while Loki held Baby Bruce. They knew their was no escape this time. No tricks or magic would save them or their children, and it terrified them all the more. All Brigid could do was stare at her babies, knowing it would be the last time she would see them.

"What if they don't remember us?" Brigid asked fearfully.

"Someone will tell them of us," Loki reassured her. "They will know us, my love."

Baby Tony and Bruce began to wail, and Loki quieted them with one last soft lullaby:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

"I hope if anything, they remember that," Loki said ruefully.

"They will, my love," Brigid said, trying to hide her own pain.

Suddenly, Thor entered room accompanied by guards.

 _Not now,_ Loki and Brigid thought.

"Brother," Loki greeted tonelessly.

"Loki, give me the children. No tricks, or there will be consequences," Thor said sternly.

"Get out!" Brigid screamed. "Leave us alone!"

"Brigid, this won't help," Thor said. "If you don't give them up, you're punishment will be much worse than the flogging."

"So be it! I won't give up my babies!" Brigid spat.

"Is this enjoyable for you, brother? Do you delight in our pain?" Loki asked.

"Brother, please, enough," Thor said firmly. "Give up the children now, or the consequences will be worse, especially for the children."

Reluctantly, Brigid and Loki stopped fighting.

"Swear to me that they will have a good family," Brigid said.

"I swear," Thor said. "I will do everything in my power to ensure that they are looked after."

Loki and Brigid gazed at their sons one last time. Brigid took Baby Bruce in her arms and kissed him, breathing him in, as if memorizing him. She held Baby Tony close, kissing him, as if she was trying to know him by heart. Loki took each of his baby boys one last time. He held Bruce, close to his heart and then Tony.

"I love you, my sons," he whispered. "Never forget that."

Slowly, unwillingly, Loki and Brigid laid their sons in the arms of Thor and his guards.

"Brother," Loki whispered. "Their names are Tony and Bruce Lokison."

Thor nodded as he and the guards left the dungeons with Baby Tony and Baby Bruce in their arms. Watching her babies go, Brigid held on to Loki, as if she were drowning and he was her only lifeline. Loki tried to remain strong for his love, but as his children left him, he was falling apart inside, like a city reduced to ash. As Thor departed, the babies began to cry again, as if they somehow knew they were being parted from their parents. The sound of her babies cries tore Brigid's heart in two and shriveled into nothing. Loki, trying to remain strong, silently wept as held Brigid, who struggled, as if trying to reach her children in vain. Brigid wailed mournfully and sank in Loki's arms as the cries of their children disappeared into the distance.

 **A/N: Poor Brigid and Loki! Will they ever see their babies again? This is for all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	22. A Mother's Torment and Loki's Bargain

Chapter 22: A Mother's Torment and Loki's Bargain

 _Brigid smiled as she held her sons. "They are the most beautiful boys," she said._

 _"And someday, they will be princes of Asgard," Loki said proudly. "And they will be the most handsome, wisest princes of all."_

 _"Well, the wisest princes since their father," Brigid laughed._

 _"And the most beautiful since their mother," Loki added, holding his sons' tiny hands in his finger._

 _"I can't wait to see the girls lining up to chase after them," Brigid said excitedly._

 _"If I know my charm and your beauty, our sons will be the most devastatingly attractive men on Asgard. No women will be spared," Loki said, a smirk on his face._

 _"Oh, I can't disagree with you there, as I am one of your victims," Brigid laughed, kissing Loki deeply._

 _Suddenly, Brigid looked down and the swaddling in her arms was empty. Loki's arms were also empty, much to her horror._

 _"Tony, Bruce! My boys!" Brigid cried._

 _Brigid looked up and saw Odin, a grin on his face with her boys in his arms. "Odin! You son of a goblin! Give me my boys! Give me my boys!"_

 _Odin simply cackled and disappeared before her eyes. Before Brigid knew it, there was a clear, mirror-like wall, blocking her. Through the wall she could see Pepper and Tony, blissful, each with her boys in their arms._

 _"Tony! Pep! It's me, Brigid!" she cried, banging on the wall. "Those are my boys! Give me my babies! Tony, Pep! Give me my babies! My babies!"_

 _Alas, no matter how much Brigid screamed and pounded on the wall, Tony and Pepper were blissfully unaware of her desperate pleas as they continued on and disappeared into the darkness._

 _"No, Tony! Pepper! My babies! Give me my babies! My babies!"_ Brigid screamed.

"My love, wake up. You are dreaming. Please, wake, my love," Loki whispered desperately.

Brigid awoke with a terrible scream and found herself safe in her cell with Loki gazing at her.

"Loki, my love," she gasped.

"You are safe, my love," Loki whispered. "There is nothing to harm you. Everything is alright."

Brigid shook her head. "That is the only time you have ever lied to me, my love. You know it is not. Our children are gone, and we don't know where. I do not know who cares for them now."

"I do not have much trust in my brother, but I trust that he would not abandon his nephews," Loki comforted. "I believe that he would keep his word for their sake. I believe that wherever they are, they are loved, just as they would be with us."

Brigid snorted bitterly. "But that is just the problem, is it not? Whoever it is isn't us. They won't be able to love them nearly as much as we do."

Brigid wrapped her arms around her, as if for warmth. "The worst part is not being able to hold my babies. I'll never hold them again, feed them, kiss them. If Odin could have thought up a better torture, he found one."

Loki held her close. "There is still hope, my love. There is still hope that the sun might return."

Brigid smiled bitterly. "I wish I could share in your hope, my love."

Suddenly, a handful of guards approached the cell. "Loki, Brigid, you are coming with us."

"What is it now?" Loki demanded.

Without a reply, Loki and Brigid were roughly snatched up and bound in chains. The guards led them to a dark, dripping chamber filled with the most unpleasant of instruments.

Loki and Brigid laughed, unsurprised by the torture chamber.

"My father's doing? What more could he want with me?" Loki laughed.

Without a word, Loki was grabbed and forced into a chair and bound with leather straps. Loki wriggled a bit in the seat and smirked. "It's a bit tight."

Loki's smirk disappeared when Brigid was snatched and bound into a rack.

"If you have any intelligence, you will release her now," Loki said menacingly.

Loki was simply met with a punch across his face. "Well, that was simply terrible manners. I asked you politely."

The guard turned the wheel, and the rack creaked to life, stretching Brigid and causing her to cry out.

"Odin, you already snatched my children away. This won't work," Loki said. "I have nothing else to confess."

From the shadows, Odin appeared. "I am not trying to make you confess, just her. She aided your attack on Midgard. And She is Midgardian and we have learned that she is immortal by stealing from the Tree of the Golden Apples, but we need her to confess."

Odin turned to Brigid. "How did you come to be immortal, woman? Did you steal from the Tree?"

"Oh, bite me, Odin, you old crone," Brigid spat.

Odin signaled the guard, and the rack creaked again, making Brigid scream.

"How did you come to gain your powers? Did you have assistance?" Odin shouted.

"Go on, keep stretching me. I needed a few inches anyway," Brigid teased.

Odin signaled the guard and Brigid's limbs were stretched until she felt something _snap!_ in her left shoulder, causing her to shriek with pain.

"How did you gain your powers? Did you steal from the Tree?" Odin screamed.

Loki wriggled in his seat, fighting each time Brigid screamed. "What are you trying to accomplish? Haven't you heard enough, Odin? She'll die before she tells you anything!"

"If she would rather die, then so be it!" Odin said. "One last chance: Where did you get your power, woman?"

Brigid smiled weakly. "Crawl back into your hole, Odin."

Odin snarled and turned away. "Stretch her until she snaps again, then return the prisoners to the cells!"

Loki watched with horror as Brigid was stretched until he heard the horrific sound of a _pop_! from her right shoulder and her screams. If her were not bound so tight, Loki would have covered his ears. After an eternity, he and Brigid were released and dragged back to their cell. Brigid groaned as the guards dropped her, her joints out of place.

Loki cradled her in his arms, afraid to touch her and cause her more pain. "My love, what have they done to you?"

Loki poured a glass of water and brought it to Brigid's lips. Brigid greedily drank, and relishing the cold down her throat and choking as she did. Frigga stood there, watching wordlessly.

"Hello, Mother. You can only see what Odin has done," Loki said, allowing his anger to show. "torturing a lady after snatching away her children."

"How?" Frigga said after a moment.

"He racked her, nearly an inch of her life," Loki said.

Frigga looked down and inspected Brigid's misplaced joints. "I will take her to the healers, but first, we must push back her bones."

"What?" Loki asked.

"If we don't, she'll never use them again and the pain will be even more unbearable," Frigga said. "This is going to be painful."

Loki sighed, as if in defeat. He did not wish to cause Brigid any further pain, but he knew he had to. He conjured a knife and slipped it in the unconscious Brigid's mouth.

"My love, this is going to be painful," Loki whispered. "but you are going to be fine. I am going to save you."

With a sigh, Frigga nodded and Loki began to push back Brigid's right shoulder with a loud _crack! f_ ollowed by her left and her ankles, each with a distinct _crack! a_ nd a _snap!_ All the while, Brigid emitted muffled cries through the knife, while Loki wanted to cover his ears. After he had done his work, Frigga nodded and took her to the healing chambers.

Brigid's screams remained in Loki's ears as he waited for her to return from the healing chambers. He worried for the safety of Brigid. With the loss of their children, Brigid was driven to her breaking point. Loki knew that Brigid had a strong will no matter how much Odin tortured her, even with the loss of her children. Still, he began to fear for her. He did not know how long she would survive if she continued on in the cells. At long last, Frigga returned with a still unconscious Brigid.

"Mother, how is she?" Loki asked.

"She needs rest," Frigga replied, "We were able to repair the damage done to her limbs, but she will need to rest."

"This goes beyond a few broken bones," Loki said gravely. "Brigid has a strong will, but I'm beginning to fear for her. Without our children, I fear she is lost. I feel that you would know this."

"Truly, I would," Frigga said grimly. "What are you suggesting, Loki?"

"I have a proposal to make to Odin," Loki replied. "Let me go before him and make a deal."

"I do not know what you intend to accomplish by this, but I will see to it," Frigga said hesitantly.

The next week, Brigid awoke to find Loki not with her.

"Loki? Loki?" she called, fearing the worst.

Suddenly, she was snatched by the guards once again. "What did I do now?"

Brigid was dragged to the throne room where she saw Loki, bound and sitting before Odin.

"What now, Odin, you old crow?" Brigid demanded.

Loki glared at Odin. "We have a bargain. Now do as I asked."

Brigid's eyes flashed. "What bargain?"

Odin his hand and Brigid was released from her chains.

"What is the meaning of this?" Brigid demanded.

Loki glared at Odin. "We had a deal, Odin. You want a prisoner, you'll have one. Now, release her."

"Guards, take the woman back to Midgard," Odin commanded.

"No!" Brigid cried, grabbing Loki's leather jacket "Loki, stop this! Don't let them!"

Loki shook his head. "My love, please. You are free now. Take your freedom for the both of us and live it. Find our children and tell them who their father was. Tell them their father loved them. Don't forget how much I loved you and our babies."

Brigid embraced Loki tightly. "I love you, and I will not let our children forget us."

Before Loki could react, Brigid took a hidden dagger and stabbed a guard in the neck as he came to take her away.

"No!" Loki cried.

She slashed another in the face, stabbing another in the chest. She slashed and stabbed her way until Odin disarmed her with his spear and brought her to her knees.

"It appears that your Midgardian does not desire her freedom," Odin said. "Take them away."

"Odin, we had an agreement! Let her go!" Loki cried angrily as he was dragged away.

Once back in their cell, Loki approached Brigid. "My love, why did you do that? You had your freedom. You could have gone to find our children. Why would you do that Have you gone mad?"

Brigid smiled. "Well, I must be mad to love God of Mischief."

Loki sighed. "My darling, tell me, why did you do that? Why did you not take your freedom?"

Brigid shook her head. "I told you that I would never leave you again, and I am holding to my promise. There will be a time to reunite with our children, but when that time comes, we will do it together."

"But Odin. I can't let him, this place destroy you," Loki said.

"Oh, I think I can endure any punishment Odin has to offer, my love," Brigid said. "He has taken away our children, and one does not want to endure the wrath of a mother. I know Odin hates that I am here, so this is my own personal torture for him. As long as I am here, I will be a reminder, a personal thorn in his side, until we have our revenge."

Loki smiled proudly, his ocean blue eyes lighting up. "I truly do love the way you think, my love. You are a true Goddess of Mischief."

 **A/N: Brigid is truly one crafty woman. Don't mess with a lady robbed of her children. Thank you to my reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	23. A Year Marked

Chapter 23: A Year Marked

Months bled into another year, and Loki and Brigid remained locked in their cell, seeing not a soul, except the new prisoners whom arrived in the cells of Asgard. As the year turned, Brigid felt the pain, knowing what it meant.

"It seems Odin has left us lonely down here these passed few months," Loki commented.

"Yes, even I could use his company at this moment," Brigid said bitterly. "even annoying him would bring me some comfort right now."

Loki wrinkled his brow. "My love, why are you so gloomy?"

"Do you not know?" Brigid asked sadly. "Have you forgotten so quickly?"

Loki sighed. "I could not forget. Our sons would be almost a year old by now."

Brigid shook her head. "We've missed so much. They'd be taking their first steps, saying their first words all without us. I can only imagine what they look like now. Tony will look like you. Bruce will be all me."

"Whatever they look like, I'm certain they are the most handsome boys on Midgard and soon, they will be princes of Asgard once again," Loki said.

"I know this sounds absurd, but I think I know where they are," Brigid said.

"And where might that be?" Loki asked.

"I believe they are with Tony, my mentor, and his love, Pepper," Brigid replied. "I know it sounds strange, but I saw them in a dream. I have a feeling that your brother, as stupid as he is, would have taken them there."

"What makes you think my brother, the buffoon who stole our children, would take them there?" Loki asked, perplexed. "After all, your metal man mentor did not look too kindly on me after what happened on Midgard."

"Tony still has a soft spot for me, I know it," Brigid said. "and I know even if they didn't, they know our children are innocent, and they'd look after them and love them. I just have a feeling that your stupid brother, being their companion, and knowing my affection for Tony, would have taken them there."

A hint of a smile crossed Loki's face. "Perhaps my brother might not be the very worst after all."

Loki and Brigid were suddenly interrupted from these peaceful thoughts by the guards snatching them from their cells and dragging them to the torture chamber again. They were stripped and bound with their hands behind them, and then slowly, they were raised off the ground, their arms going up a little each time. Brigid and Loki cried out, more from anger than the pain.

"Odin! Odin, I've had enough of your games, let her go!" Loki cried as Brigid screamed.

Odin appeared before them with the same stern expression. "Raise the prisoners higher."

Brigid and Loki's arms were raised higher, causing both of them to cry out angrily.

"Odin, you're a sick, old bugger!" Brigid spat.

"You are my prisoners, and you shall be punished as I see fit!" Odin said.

"But I thought we were family, _Dad,_ or should I say, _Grandpa,_ " Brigid said coldly.

Odin sneered at her. "You are nothing to me, you Midgardian harlot, and you never will be!"

"I would not speak to my betrothed in such a way," Loki threatened.

Odin waved his hand and Loki and Brigid were raised once again, screaming from the pain, their feet dancing in the air.

"I would not make idle threats!" Odin shouted.

"Is this how you treat the mother of your grandchildren?" Loki panted.

"Those _children_ are nothing to me, or anyone," Odin said frigidly.

Brigid and Loki stared at him blankly. Odin waved his hand and showed them a what looked like a portal to Midgard. There was a room, which appeared to be a nursery, filled with dozens of babies. Each baby had a name on their crib. Loki and Brigid watched as they saw two babies with familiar names: _Tony, Bruce._

"Where are they?" Brigid growled.

"You will never find them, and you are never seeing them again," Odin said.

"Where are our sons, Odin?" Loki demanded.

"They are alone and unloved!" Odin shouted. "They are in an orphanage, and they do not know you and never will. They will know that they were abandoned, that their parents left them for nothing."

"No!" Brigid shouted angrily.

"They will never know you existed, only that they are nothing to anyone, and they will grow up with no one," Odin said.

Loki furiously struggled against his restraints and Brigid screamed. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"Enough!"

Loki and Brigid turned and saw Frigga enter the torture chamber.

"Frigga, what are you doing down here?" Odin asked. "You should not be down here."

"Indeed, I should not," Frigga countered angrily. "I should not be here, and here I am to find you torturing my son and daughter in law."

Brigid and Loki smirked when they saw a flicker of fear from Odin before he replied. "They are my prisoners and will be punished as I see fit!"

Frigga narrowed her eyes. "I think they have seen enough of your punishment, don't you agree? Now release my son and daughter!"

Odin nodded reluctantly and released his prisoners from their torture. The guards let their victims drop painfully to the ground, landing on their dislocated shoulders.

"Take them back to their cells," Odin commanded

"Come along, my prince," the guard said, giving Loki a kick in the ribs, causing him to groan and glare at the guards.

"Stop it!" Frigga exclaimed. "They are coming with me to the healing room."

"Frigga, they are prisoners-" Odin said.

"They are your prisoners, but they are _my_ children," Frigga said.

Odin did not say another word as Frigga took the wounded Loki and Brigid to the healing chambers. The healers did their work setting and repairing the damage Odin had done to Loki and Brigid, healing their wounded shoulders. Although the recovery was painful, it was nothing compared to what Odin had shown them.

"Do you think it is true?" Brigid asked fearfully. "Do you think our babies are truly out there, alone?"

"I wish I could believe otherwise," Loki said glumly. "My father and brother have no love for me. I would not be surprised if that passed on to our children."

Frigga caught wind of their gloomy thoughts and was astonished. "What is this nonsense? You think your children are alone in the world, unloved?"

Loki smiled bitterly. "It was father's brilliant scheme."

"Don't believe it for one moment," Frigga said. "I do not know where your brother has taken your children, but wherever they are, they are loved. They will know you loved them and will be loved fiercely."

"But you know Thor hates us," Loki replied.

"Your brother does not hate you, Loki," Frigga said. "He loves you, and even his anger toward you would not cloud his love for his nephews. I know Thor would have taken them somewhere safe where they will be loved as much as I love you."

"As much as I appreciate the sentiment, Mother, no one can love my children or your son enough," Brigid chimed in.

"And I second that sentiment," Loki added.

Frigga smiled. "Well, I always knew that. No one can match a mother's love."

Frigga disappeared from the cell, leaving her children alone once more.

"Did I mention how much I adore your mother?" Brigid asked in jest. "I think believe she must be the fiercest woman in Asgard."

Loki laughed heartily. "Well, aside from you."

"I do believe Odin will trouble us no longer," Brigid said confidently.

As time moved on, Odin did not pay any more visits to his prisoners or trouble them any more. Loki and Brigid remained in their cell, which had been frequently furnished by Frigga with chairs, tables and books. They continued to spend the time reading and watching with interest as Thor's companions brought in new prisoners to the cells, which were dull and bare compared to their royal cell. Despite the comforts of their cell, time began to wear on them and their anger toward Odin and Thor began to grow.

"Odin continues to send me new friends every day. How thoughtful," Loki remarked, watching the new prisoners arrive.

"If only he were so thoughtful a year ago," Brigid said flatly.

"The books I've sent, do they not interest you?" Frigga asked attentively.

Loki and Frigga gave her a dull look.

"Is that how I am to while away eternity, reading?" Loki asked.

"Do you think this will be our home?" Brigid asked. "As if we are staying here forever?"

Frigga sighed. "I've done everything in my power to make you both comfortable. You know that."

Loki raised his eyebrows. "Have you, now? Does Odin share your concern? Does Thor? It must be so inconvenient with them asking after me and my beloved, day and night."

"Not to mention, checking on the well-being of their nephews and grandchildren," Brigid added bitterly.

"You know full well that it was your actions that brought you here," Frigga said.

"My actions?" Loki asked incredulously. "I was merely giving truth to the lies I've been fed my entire life, that I was born to be a king."

"And I was simply just getting revenge on Odin," Brigid added.

"A king? A true king admits his faults," Frigga said sternly. "And revenge is not a game. What of the lives you took on Earth?"

"A mere handful compared to the numbers Odin has taken himself," Loki replied, growing angry.

"Your father-" Frigga began.

"He's not my father!" Loki snapped.

Dead silence. Even Brigid did not know what to say.

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asked.

Loki was silent for a moment, then composed himself. "No, you are not."

Brigid chimed in after a moment. "I have to agree with my intended. Odin is no father if he lies to his children and then steals their own. I would not call him father."

Frigga chuckled. "Always so perceptive about everyone but yourself."

Loki shook his head, wanting to apologize but as he touched Frigga's hand, she disappeared before him, leaving him only with Brigid in his cell. Loki bowed his head and Brigid could tell immediately he regretted what he had said.

"I take it you are troubled, my love," Brigid said.

"Was it that obvious, my darling?" Loki asked. "I feel as if I have been beaten by the beast again."

"I know the feeling," Brigid said. "Saying what you cannot take back."

"Odin is not, and will never be my father, that is for certain," Loki said, "but I should never have taken my hate out on her. My mother has done so much to ease our suffering and if it were not for her, our children would not be here."

"We all say nonsense in anger, my love, but that does not change our feelings. There will come a time to put things right, my love," Brigid reassured him. "That time will come sooner than you think."

Loki smiled and kissed her. "Your words are true magic, my darling."

Brigid chuckled, a mischievous look in her eye. "Then am I your true Goddess?"

Loki grinned at her. "Indeed, you are."

Brigid grabbed Loki's green woven and leather tunic and guided him to the bed, the playful look still in her eye. "Then allow me to work my magic on you."

Loki's eyes lit up as Brigid laid kisses on his neck. "Ooh, as you wish, my Divine Goddess," he whispered slyly.

The entire prison disappeared as Brigid ripped off Loki's tunic, a sultry smirk on her face and pushed him on the bed. She smiled as she looked on Loki's bare chest, like a lioness and her prey. She leaned down and kissed him, before going down and ravaging his neck, chest, and abdomen.

"Oh, you clever Goddess!" Loki gasped.

Unable to take anymore, Loki took her in his arms and flipped her over. He stroked her hair before as he fierily kissed her once more. He kissed down her body and then rolled up her simple green dress with a cunning smirk where he ravished her leg from the ankle to her thigh. Brigid sat up, and wrapped her arms and legs around her betrothed, grabbing his hair and bringing him closer to her body with a wicked smile.

Suddenly, in the middle of their passion, Loki and Brigid noticed the lights beginning to flicker in their cell along with screams. With a disappointed sigh, Loki and Brigid snapped their fingers and dressed to see what the commotion was.

"Well, it was fun, was it not?" Brigid asked.

"Oh, you're the wickedest woman on Asgard," Loki laughed in approval. "If only others wouldn't spoil our fun."

He and Brigid looked out from their cell to see the prisoners screaming as a large, masked figure broke through the prison walls, calling the guards to the dungeons and starting a riot. The masked creature killed the guards and all in its path and when it approached Loki and Brigid's cell, they gave it a wicked smile, hoping it would side with them. However, the creature ignored them and walked by them.

"You might wanna take the stairs to the left," Loki said to the creature.

As the creature left them to their cells, Loki and Brigid, content, ignored the chaos outside and Loki shared one of his many books with Brigid resting on his shoulder. Loki did not know it, but his words to that creature were about to change his fate as well as the lives of others.

 **A/N: Whoo-Hoo! Frigga to the rescue! I had to have her save her babies, because why not? And, I had to have Loki and Brigid get it on before the attack because, again, why not? Thank you to my reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you, and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	24. Loss and Desperation

Chapter 24: Loss and True Desperation

Screams and chaos erupted from outside the dungeons. Loki and Brigid simply ignored the pandemonium outside their cell as Loki read with Brigid resting on his shoulder.

Brigid rolled her eyes as the noise and bedlam raged outside their cell. "You know, some people just have to ruin it for everyone. Stupid oversized buffoon. I was enjoying that. We haven't done that since before the boys were born."

"Well, you know my darling, we do have all the time in the world here. It is a life sentence," Loki said, looking away from his book. "And Odin cannot touch us anymore, lest he fear the wrath of my mother."

Brigid smiled. "I do love the idea of uninterrupted pleasure, even if it is in a cell. Remind me to thank your mother. Without her, we wouldn't have the peace to do as we like, even if it is limited."

"I shall, if I get the chance to make amends," Loki said remorsefully.

Brigid stroked his face. "There will be a chance for you to put things right with your mother. She loves you and she understands your bitterness toward Odin. The sun will turn again, my love."

Loki held her close. "I believe you. You're words are the truest magic."

"I hope the moment isn't too late. Shall we get back to it, then?" Brigid asked seductively.

Loki laid down on the bed with a playful smile. "As you wish, my goddess."

Brigid smiled and began kissing Loki's neck, sucking on the pulse point. "This is the one glorious pleasure about being here for eternity, I will admit."

"Oh, you are a true Goddess of Mischief!" Loki gasped as Brigid teased his neck.

Brigid smiled. "I have learned well."

Just as Brigid and Loki enjoyed their company once more, they heard a sound like thunder that shook the entire room, disrupting their love once again.

"Are you kidding me?" Brigid said indignantly. "What in God's name was that?"

Loki was grave. "That was not from a god. I have heard only one thing could do that much damage. Dark Elves."

Loki and Brigid looked out their cell window as they saw dozens of soldiers scrambling to the throne room with cries of "the throne has been destroyed! To the king!"

Loki suddenly looked worried and turned away from the window. Brigid followed, sensing his despair.

"You worry for your mother?" she asked.

"Odin told us stories of a Dark Elf named Malekith," Loki said. "He was the greatest threat to Asgard. Only his father, Bor, was able to defeat him, but at the cost of thousands of Asgardian lives. If my mother is up there, I fear for her."

Brigid shook her head and held Loki close. "Your mother is the fiercest woman in all of Asgard. She is fierce enough to make Odin pause, and I never thought that possible. Any woman who makes Odin tremble is a woman to fear. This Malekith should fear your mother. I believe that you have nothing to fear. You will be able to put things right again, my love."

Loki embraced her. "I believe you're right, my love."

"You know your mother will come back for you. She always loved you and nothing defeats a mother's love," Brigid said.

Brigid kissed Loki and embraced him. Suddenly, from above them, they heard a muffled cry and a bolt of lightning.

"Someone has made your brother very angry," Brigid said knowingly.

"If someone has made my brother angry, that is not a good sign," Loki said fearfully.

Just as he spoke, a guard came down to the cells. "Loki, your mother, Queen Frigga, has been slain by Malekith."

Brigid's breath caught in her throat, but she did not let Loki see it. Loki simply nodded to the guard.

"My love, I am so sorry," Brigid said.

Loki stood up without a word and waved his hands, sending a pulse through the cell, trashing everything.

"My darling," Brigid breathed.

"You know, I have it on good word that my brother's Midgardian is here," Loki said. "and I suspect that is why my mother is dead. My brother can take a Midgardian for a bride, and I am imprisoned for my choice, while my mother dies for my brother's prize."

"My love, your mother wouldn't want this," Brigid pleaded.

Loki did not listen. He wandered about the prison, his appearance haggard, not caring that he had stepped on broken glass, causing his foot to bleed. He did not notice, as he was too filled with rage.

"Who put me in this cell? Who left me here?" Loki raged on. "Thor, Odin! Both of them! They tore my children from me, and tore my mother from me. I should have been there, I could have been there! I would have killed those Elves! I would have saved my mother. Odin promised I'd never see her again, and thanks to Thor, he was right!"

Loki tossed a jug of water across the room, causing it to shatter. He sank against the wall. "My sons, my mother? What will Thor and Odin take from me next?"

Brigid wordlessly embraced him, holding him tight as Loki wept and let out a painful scream.

"I should have been there," he sobbed. "I should have been there to save her."

"We all wish for something different, but that is not for us to decide, my love," Brigid said. "All we must do is take the hand of opportunity when it is given to us."

"I told her she was not my mother," Loki wept. "Those were my last words to her. She never knew how I felt."

Brigid kissed him softly. "She knew, my love. A mother knows. We all say silly things out of anger, but that does not define our true feelings. Your mother knew you loved her and she never stopped believing it."

Loki's tears ceased and his breathing was even. There was a wild look in his eyes. "I want revenge. On Malekith. I want to slaughter all of those cursed Elves who murdered her."

Brigid smiled. "That's more like it, my darling. If the opportunity comes along, I will see to it that you get the chance. I loved your mother, and I will see to it that those who murdered her will die screaming."

Loki gave Brigid a broken smile. "That is why I love you."

Little did Brigid and Loki know, the opportunity for revenge came sooner than they knew. A week after the attack on Asgard, Loki and Brigid still mourning the loss of Frigga, received an unexpected visitor.

"Well, well, well, my future brother in law," Brigid greeted coldly.

"Thor, after all this time, now you come to visit me," Loki greeted unctuously.

"After you snatched our children that is," Brigid added.

Thor said nothing as Loki continued on. "Why? Have you come to gloat? To mock?"

"Loki, Brigid, enough. No more illusions," Thor said sternly.

Loki and Brigid sighed and ended their illusion, revealing their trashed cell and Loki's disheveled, broken appearance.

"Now you see me, brother," Loki said. "Did she suffer?"

"I did not come here to share our grief," Thor said. "Instead, I offer the chance of a far richer sacrament."

Loki nodded, as if in interest. "Go on."

"I know you both seek vengeance as much as I do," Thor explained. "You help me escape Asgard and I will grant it to you, vengeance. And afterword, this cell."

"How lovely. You seek our help just to imprison us again. Sounds so two-faced, brother," Brigid laughed. "Yet your first thought was us. I'm touched."

Loki chuckled. "You must be _truly_ desperate to come to us for help. What makes you think you can trust us?"

"I don't. Mother did," Thor replied.

Loki winced as Thor spoke.

"You should know that when we fought each other in the past, I did so with the hope that my brother was still in there somewhere and that I had once hoped a young Midgard girl could not be so easily led astray," Thor said wistfully. "but that hope no longer exists to protect you. Betray me, and I will kill you both, children or no."

"Ooh, now that's more like it," Brigid said excitedly.

Loki laughed in his throat and his smile widened. "When do we start?"

 **A/N: Ohh and the adventures are just beginning with these three! What will happen when Loki and Brigid join Thor? Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	25. Escape from Asgard

Chapter 25: Escape From Asgard

After all they had suffered the last few months, Loki and Brigid were finally glad to have some fun as Thor agreed to free them from the dungeons. Despite their release, Brigid had her doubts about helping her future brother in law as she and Loki dressed in their tunics, he in leather, and she in cloth.

"We're not actually going to help him, are we?" she asked dubiously.

"Oh I don't think of it as helping him so much as ourselves," Loki replied. "Besides, why not?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you're fool of a brother snatched away our children so why ever would we help him?" Brigid asked.

"Don't think of it that way," Loki said. "We're not helping him. We're doing this for our Mother, not him. Besides, you didn't think I'd agree if I didn't have plan some way of getting our children back."

Brigid smiled brightly. "I love the way you think, my darling."

"Of course you do. I'm the God of Mischief, and you, my Goddess," Loki said smugly. "Now, let's not keep our dear brother waiting."

"This is going to be fun, isn't it?" Brigid asked, with a grin.

"Darling, I would never disappoint you," Loki said.

Loki and Brigid hurried out of their cells were they met Thor. Both of them wore cocky smiles. After months of being locked up in the dungeons, they were happy to have the chance to annoy Thor all they wanted, and they were going to advantage of every second as Thor secretly led them through the halls of Asgard.

"Ooh, so secretive, dear brother. So mysterious. I like it," Brigid teased.

"This is so unlike you, brother. So clandestine," Loki commented. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather just punch your way out?"

"Yes, it would be so much easier for a bulky moron like yourself," Brigid added.

"If you both keep speaking I just might," Thor grumbled.

"Fine, as you wish. We're not even here," Loki said in surrender.

Loki and Brigid changed their appearance to that of Asgardian guards. "Is this better?" Loki asked.

"Better company, at least," Thor said.

"Still, could be less conspicuous," Loki said.

He then changed Thor's appearance to that of his companion, Lady Sif, while Brigid took on the appearance of Volstagg.

"Mm, brother, you look ravishing," Loki commented.

"I've never felt so hideous in all my life. What a abdominous buffoon!" Brigid said in disgust.

"Will hurt no less when I kill you both," Thor said, annoyed.

"Very well. Perhaps you prefer the company of your new companions given that you seem to like them so much," Loki said.

Loki and Brigid smiled as he took on the form of Captain America she that of Tony.

"Oh, this is much better," Loki said.

"Much better indeed. I didn't know Tony was so fit," Brigid commented. "Mm, darling, that costume is so tight on you. Are you sure you wouldn't rather take it off?"

"Costume's a bit much, but the confidence. I can feel the righteousness surging. Hey, wanna have a rousing discussion about truth, honor, patriotism? God Bless Ameri-!"

Before Loki could continue his teasing, Thor shoved him and Brigid against a wall and slapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Loki whispered.

Thor nodded wordlessly to the guards nearby.

"You could at least furnish us with weapons. A dagger, something," Loki said.

"I know you're not that stupid, brother," Brigid said.

Loki smiled, his eyebrows cocking.

Thor sighed and both of them felt something metal in their hands.

"At last. A little common sense," Loki said.

To their disappointment, Loki and Brigid felt only shackles wrapped around their wrists as Thor smiled, satisfied.

"And I thought you loved tricks," he laughed.

"Darling, say the word and I will stab him in the back now," Brigid grumbled.

"Now, now, my love," Loki said calmly.

He and Brigid were met by Lady Sif and another woman, whom they assumed to be Thor's Midgardian love, Jane Foster, whom stared at them wide-eyed.

"You're!" she gasped, pointed at Loki and Brigid.

"I'm Loki, this is my betrothed, Brigid Regan, you may have heard of me," Loki greeted.

Before Loki could say another word, Jane smacked him across the face. "That was for New York!"

Loki only smiled in approval. "I like her."

"Sorry about New York, but I thought you'd understand what it's like in a relationship," Brigid shrugged. "We're both women, aren't we?"

Jane only glared at her.

"Oooh, I see what you mean, my love. She is feisty," Brigid said in agreement.

Suddenly, nearly one hundred guards began to storm the hall. Sif assured Thor that she would hold them off as he took Jane. Before they left, Sif held her spear to Brigid and Loki's throats.

"Betray him, and I'll kill you both," she said menacingly.

Loki chuckled. "It's good to see you, too, Sif."

"Best of luck to you," Brigid said.

She and Loki then followed Thor and Jane where they met Volstagg who wished his companion good fortune before stopping them again.

"If you even think about betraying them-" he threatened.

"You'll kill us? Evidently, there'll be a line," Loki said nonchalantly.

"If you're going to threaten, try to be more creative," Brigid said.

She and Loki followed Thor and Jane into a Dark Elf ship in middle of the throne room where Thor struggled to activate the power as the guards swarmed the hall.

"I thought you said you knew how to fly this thing," Loki said.

"I said 'how hard could it be?'" Thor replied, annoyed.

"Well, that's a big surprise," Brigid said.

"Well, whatever, you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster," Loki said.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor said, desperately, as he frantically hit every button on the controls.

"That means with more speed," Brigid said snidely.

"Shut up, Brigid!" Thor said.

Thor continued to hit buttons, frantically looking for the power button.

"Is this your way of an escape? Looks to me like just hitting things until something works," Brigid commented.

"Shut up, Brigid!" Thor snapped.

"Must have missed something," Loki said.

"No, I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing it's not working!" Thor said frantically.

"No, don't hit it. Just press it gently," Loki said.

"I am pressing it gently. It's not working," Thor said, slamming on the control panel.

Suddenly, the lights on the Dark Elf ship came to life and the ship blasted off, crashing into columns as it made its way out of the palace.

"I think you missed a column," Loki laughed.

"Shut up!" Thor said.

"Are you aiming for them, or are you truly a terrible pilot?" Brigid cackled. "My sons, being only one, could pilot better than-mmmph!"

Brigid let out a muffled cry as Thor tore off a piece of his cape and fastened it around her mouth.

Loki looked at him with disapproval. "That was just terrible manners, brother."

"Shut up!" Thor said.

Thor continued crashing into buildings and leading the ship sideways as they fled the city.

"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the better pilot," Loki said.

"That right?" Thor laughed. "Well, out of the two of us, which one of us can actually fly?"

Suddenly, Jane Foster fell unconscious.

Loki smirked. "Oh dear, is she dead?"

"Jane?" Thor said, concerned.

"I'm okay," Jane replied weakly.

Suddenly, Asgardian ships began following and shooting and them.

"Mmmph!" Brigid shouted through her gag.

"Now they're following us. Now they're firing at us!" Loki said.

"Yes, thank you for the commentary, Loki. It's not at all distracting," Thor groaned.

"Mmmph! Mmmph!" Brigid shouted.

"Sorry, I can't understand you!" Thor said.

Thor's ship slammed into the statue of Bor, taking of its head.

"Well done, you've just decapitated your grandfather," Loki jested. "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest, most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that. Flying around the city, smashing into everything so everyone can see us. It's brilliant, Thor! It's truly brilliant!"

Without warning, Thor shoved Loki and Brigid out of the ship, where they landed on a skiff piloted by Fandral, who laughed as Thor met them. Fandral laughed as Loki and the bound and gagged Brigid landed face-first on the ship.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you both no less graceful," he commented.

Brigid flashed her eyes at him and Loki glared.

"You lied to me," Loki said in surprise. "I'm impressed."

"Glad your pleased. Now do as you promised. Take us to your secret pathway," Thor commanded.

Loki, with a wicked grin took command of the skiff.

"Mmmmph!" Brigid cried.

Suddenly, Asgardian ships began to follow them and blast at them.

"Fandral!" Thor cried.

"Right," Fandral said knowingly. "For Asgard!"

Fandral fought off the Asgardian ship and gave a wave to Thor. Loki smiled with joy as he piloted the boat to a narrow mountain path.

"Loki?" Thor said warily.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it," Loki said.

"Are you mad?" Thor questioned.

"Possibly," Loki replied.

Thor braced himself as the ship scraped through the pass, trailing sparks along the way and then, as if by magic, entered the Dark World.

"Ta da!" Loki sang out in triumph.

Thor nodded in approval. "It seems I doubted you, brother."

"People do that all the time. It's no surprise to me these days," Loki commented. "If you wouldn't mind, would you please remove that gag from my betrothed's mouth?"

Thor sighed and removed Brigid's gag.

Brigid promptly slapped him. "Your manners need improving!"

"Now, now, my darling," Loki said calmly.

Brigid sighed. "You're lucky he's here to quell my temper."

"I am thankful for that," Thor said.

Thor took a blanket and draped it over an unconscious Jane. Loki and Brigid smiled as Thor simpered over his Midgardian love.

 _His simpering over this little woman is making me sick,_ Brigid thought. _Meanwhile, I get tortured for even being here._

"So, I'm told she as a power in her. Sounds interesting," Brigid said, impressed.

"What I, what we could do with the power that flows through those veins," Loki said, winking at Brigid.

"I can only imagine," Brigid agreed.

"It would consume you," Thor said.

"She's holding up all right," Loki commented. "For now."

"She's strong in ways you'd never imagine," Thor said.

Brigid laughed. "Oh, but we all have our breaking points. I was mortal once. I know."

"Say goodbye," Loki whispered.

"Not this day," Thor said.

"This day, the next. A hundred years. It's nothing, a heartbeat," Loki said. "You'll never be ready. The only woman who's love you prized will be snatched from you."

"And will that satisfy you?" Thor asked angrily.

"Satisfaction is not in my nature," Loki replied.

"Surrender is not in mine," Thor said.

"You see, we gave up on satisfaction after you took ours. Do you remember that?" Brigid said. "Tell me, Thor, what did it feel like when you destroyed the Bifrost and destroyed your happiness? I wanna know, did it satisfy you like when you stole our babies?"

"What part of this am I supposed to weep for you?" Thor growled. "You were in a cell, and they were only children. Do you think they'd delight in knowing their mother and father are criminals?"

"Well, if they knew us, but thanks to you, they never will, will they?" Brigid snapped. "You know, you are just like your father. Odin did the same thing, did he not?"

"Snatching a baby, locking them away," Loki added. "Everything will always be snatched from you, just like it was from us, the son of Odin."

"No, not just of Odin!" Thor argued, seeing through Loki's anger. "You think you alone were loved of Mother? You had her tricks, but I had her trust."

Loki snorted. "Trust? Was that her last expression? Trust? When you let her die?"

"Where was that trust when she died, Thor? I'm certain that trust was worth it!" Brigid added.

"What help were you both in your cell? Bearing two illegitimate children even Father had sent away?" Thor demanded.

"And who took them away?" Brigid questioned. "Who stole them?"

"Who put us there? Who put us there?" Loki screamed, his rage bubbling over.

Thor slammed his brother against the edge of the ship, ready to throw a punch. "You damn well! You know damn well, who!"

Before he could strike, Thor lowered his fist. "She wouldn't want us to fight."

Loki smiled. "Well, she wouldn't exactly be shocked."

"That is an understatement, my love," Brigid commented.

Thor smiled, understanding. "I wish I could trust you both."

"Trust my rage," Loki replied.

"And trust the power of revenge," Brigid added. "You might not know it, but revenge is your best ally, brother, and it will serve you well."

"It hasn't served you," Thor commented.

"On the contrary, our need for revenge got us out of our cell for the first time in years thanks to you," Brigid countered. "So, I believe revenge is your best ally."

"My betrothed has never spoken truer wisdom," Loki said proudly.

"I only hope you are right," Thor said. "but at the first sign of deception, I will kill you."

"Oh, but deception is our game," Loki said, a smile going across his lips as he winked at Brigid.

 **A/N: Uh-oh. What are Loki and Brigid planning? Good to see them having fun again annoying Thor. This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	26. Saving Jane Foster

Chapter 26: Saving Jane Foster

As Loki and Brigid traveled deeper into the Dark World, they began to admire the mortal Jane Foster, even as she lay unconscious and weakened from the Aether that was draining her life.

"Your mortal is certainly holding up well," Brigid commented. "Even as, I understand, she carries, the Aether, is it?"

"Yes, a very strong power that was once a stone," Thor explained. "My grandfather, Bor, sought to rid the world of it years ago."

"Well, that didn't go so well, did it?" Brigid laughed. "Thankfully, your mortal is stronger than she looks."

Thor wrinkled his brow. "Do you look so lowly on mortal life? You once were mortal, Brigid Regan of Midgard, before you stole the Golden Apples that granted you your immortality."

"On the contrary, brother, I admire your mortal very much," Brigid said. "What I disdain is that I am punished for being your brother's betrothed while you are free to wed whom you please."

Loki nodded. "Well spoken, my love. This is why I believe I chose well."

Thor shook his head in disbelief. "You honestly think that simply because I have the crown that I am free to do as I please? Do you honestly think Father would allow me, even as king, to wed a mortal Midgardian now?"

"Funny, he had that idea with me. Why change his tune now?" Brigid asked bitterly.

"I cannot speak for Father's mind," Thor said. "perhaps he is simply no longer interested in the affairs of mortals, I suppose, and more interested in the affairs of the Nine Realms and keeping the peace."

"Yes, the affairs of mortals are so tiny and insignificant," Brigid said.

Thor rolled his eyes. "I know Father has been cruel-"

"Cruel? Brother, you are gravely misspoken," Loki said. "Odin was beyond cruel. He was monstrous, because only such a creature would beat a lady after snatching away her children. It was only Mother who put an end to his terror."

"I assure you, brother, while father's actions may appear cruel to you, they were in the best interests of the children," Thor said.

Brigid was stunned. "Best interests? _Best interests_? You call it that? Did you hear my babies cries when you took them from my arms? Did you?"

"And what kind of best interest is it dumping them in some random place where they'll never be loved again?" Loki asked incredulously.

"I assure you that is not the case," Thor said.

"And why is that?" Brigid asked.

"Because Mother told me to ensure that the children were taken care of!" Thor exploded.

"What?" Loki asked, surprised.

Thor shook his head. "You're surprised, brother, I know. I told you I always had Mother's trust. She loved her grandsons, and she trusted me to see that they were given to a loving family. That was her last wish, and I did not disappoint her."

Brigid and Loki were floored. For a moment, they could not speak. After another moment, they found their voices again.

"And what of your love, brother?" Loki asked.

"My love?" Thor asked, confused.

"Mother loved her grandsons. Did you love your nephews, even for the smallest moment?" Loki asked.

"I loved them before they were born," Thor sighed. "The hardest battle I've ever fought was having the courage to let them go."

Brigid nodded and put a hand on Thor's shoulder. "Me too, brother. Me too."

Loki smiled. "I always thought you were the worst, brother. Perhaps you're not the very worst, brother."

"Thank you, brother. If all goes according to plan, I may say the same about you. Probably," Thor said.

"I have a feeling you just might," Loki said.

"What is your plan, if I may ask? I hope it doesn't involve you hammering your way out because that's terribly unimaginative and dull," Brigid asked.

"I thought we'd do things your way," Thor replied. "Give them the element of surprise."

"My way?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Aw, brother, don't you love surprises?" Thor asked.

Loki got a sly grin on his face. "Brother, surprises are my specialty."

Jane Foster awoke from her weakened slumber. However, it was as if she was not herself. The Aether flowing within her had given her a heightened awareness and she could sense the Dark Elves drawing closer to their ship.

"Malekith," she whispered.

Loki, Brigid, and Thor saw the massive Elf ship emerging from the grey clouds. Brigid immediately grabbed Loki's hand, not out of fear, but more to give herself the courage to go through with what had to be done. She felt encouraged when she felt Loki squeeze her hand tightly.

"Brother, if we die doing this, I'm personally going to make your life in Valhalla a living Hell," Brigid said.

"I stand with my intended," Loki agreed.

"Understood," Thor said.

The three disembarked and hid their ship and took shelter on a hill, plotting their next move. They saw Malekith surrounded by an army of Dark Elves as well as the same large creature from the Asgardian dungeons. Brigid and Loki glared as they beheld the monster, knowing it was Frigga's murderer.

"Alright, you ready?" Thor asked Jane.

Jane nodded.

"I am," Loki said eagerly.

"As am I," Brigid added.

Loki, Brigid and Thor stood up on the hill, ready to move in on Malekith, who stood, as if waiting to accept their surrender.

"You know, this plan of yours is gonna get us killed," Loki commented.

"Yeah, possibly," Thor replied.

"And remember, if we die, you will suffer in the next life," Brigid replied.

"I'll remember that," Thor said.

Brigid and Loki offered Thor their bound hands. Thor hesitated, as if he was unwilling to free them.

"You still don't trust me, brother," Loki said knowingly.

"After all we've done for you. What terrible manners," Brigid said with a smirk.

Thor gave a half smile. "Would you?"

Thor removed the shackles from Brigid and Loki's wrists.

"No, I wouldn't," Loki whispered.

Suddenly, Loki and Brigid produced a hidden daggers and stabbed Thor simultaneously. Brigid then kicked Thor down the hill with a wicked smile as Loki followed and looked on proudly while Jane screamed.

"Do you really think I cared about Frigga, about any of you?" Loki asked, giving Thor another kick in the ribs as Brigid cackled with delight.

"All you ever did was put me in chains, torment me! And why would I care about a weakling like Frigga, protecting a stupid mortal" Brigid shouted, punching Thor.

"All I ever wanted was you and Odin, dead at my feet!" Loki cried.

Thor vainly tried to summon Mjolnir, but Loki cut off his hand, and Brigid kicked him once more, grinning with pleasure as Jane ran to Thor's side.

Loki snatched Jane and Brigid pointed a dagger at her as she struggled. "Malekith, I am Loki of Jotunheim, and I bring you a gift!"

Loki tossed Jane at Malekith's feet. "I ask only one thing in return. A good seat from which my queen and I can watch Asgard burn."

The monster next to Malekith spoke to him in the Elven language and he nodded, turning the wounded Thor over with a kick. "Look at me."

Using Dark Magic, he levitated Jane from the ground and slowly the Aether was drawn from Jane's body, into the air, causing her to tumble to the ground.

"Loki, Brigid, now!" Thor cried.

Loki and Brigid waved their hands and the illusion of the wounded Thor disappeared, while the true Thor summoned Mjolnir and zapped the Aether that hung in the air. Brigid and Loki then ran to Jane, covering her as Thor's lightning blasted the Aether in an enormous, mushroom cloud. Alas, the Aether could not be undone. Malekith absorbed the energy from the Aether, darkening his appearance and energizing his strength. With a nod to his creature, Malekith departed, leaving Thor to fight off his army. The creature threw a black hole bomb straight for Jane. Loki tossed Jane and Brigid to the ground, and within seconds, he was helplessly hovering in the air, stuck in the black hole while Brigid watched in horror. To his surprise, he was slammed to the ground by none other than Thor, who nodded before he was intercepted by the large monster. Loki and Brigid ran to their brother's aid but were suddenly cornered by an army of Elves. Armed with only daggers, Loki and Brigid fought side by side, cutting and stabbing their way through the barrage of Elves. In seconds, they killed all of their foes when they saw the monster beating Thor savagely. Brigid ran behind and tried to stab the beast, but it grabbed her by the throat and tossed her away. The beast continued its assault on Thor until it was stabbed from behind, only to find Loki standing behind it.

The creature barely registered the wound. Much to Thor and Brigid's horror, the monster grabbed Loki and stabbed him with the sword protruding from him.

"No!" Thor and Brigid screamed.

Loki gave a cry of pain as the monster tossed him to the ground. The creature made to finish him off, but before it could, Loki gave a final spit of defiance. "See you in Hell, monster!"

Before the creature could react, it exploded before disappearing into nothing. Brigid and Thor then ran to Loki's side.

"My love, my love!" Brigid cried. "You can't leave me! You can't!"

"I'm not leaving you. I am never leaving you again," Loki whispered. "Tell the children who their father was."

Brigid nodded, tears streaming down her face.

Thor cradled his dying brother in his arms. "Oh no, no. Oh, you fool. You didn't listen."

"I know. I'm a fool. I'm a fool," Loki whispered weakly.

"Stay with me, okay?" Thor pleaded. "You can't die. You're a father. You have to live for your children."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Loki whispered. "Tell them I loved them."

"Shh. It's okay. It's all right. Your children will know their father was a hero. I'll tell father what you did here today," Thor said sadly.

Loki turned his dying gaze on Brigid. "I didn't do it for him."

Loki then breathed his last and his ocean blue eyes closed and his skin turned ashen grey.

"No!" Thor screamed.

"Loki! Loki!" Brigid cried. "Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please, come back!"

Alas, despite Brigid's pleas, there was no bringing Loki back. She and Thor knew that he was gone, and there was nothing to be done. Lifelessly, Brigid got to her feet, staring at Loki's body, but not moving.

"Brigid, we cannot linger," Thor said. "Come, my sister."

Despite, Thor's beckoning, Brigid did not move and continued to stare at her fallen love.

"Brigid, there will be a time to mourn for Loki, but that time is not now. We must go," Thor beckoned. "Come on, my sister."

None of Thor's pleas could sway Brigid as she stood as still as stone watching over her lost love.

"Thor, I lost Loki once. I will never lose him again. We will meet again in Valhalla," she said resolutely.

"Yes, you're right, Brigid," Thor said.

"Just promise me something, brother," Brigid whispered.

"Anything," Thor said.

"Tell my children their mother and father loved them, and that the sun will turn for them," Brigid said.

Thor wore a perplexed look before he realized what Brigid was about to do. Suddenly, before he could react, Brigid took her own dagger and plunged it deep into her body.

"Brigid, no!" Thor cried.

With a peaceful smile, Brigid crumbled to the ground beside Loki.

Thor rushed to her side as she took her last breath. "Tell them my children. Tell them."

"I will, my sister," Thor said sadly.

Brigid smiled. "Perhaps you're not the...very worst...brother"

With one last smile, Brigid's eyes closed and she did not hear Thor scream her name.

 **A/N: Oh, no! Loki and Brigid are dead! What will become of their children? Keep reading to find out! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	27. Taking Back

Chapter 27: Taking Back

Loki and Brigid did not know how long they lay there in the wastes of the Dark World. They knew Thor and Jane had been long gone by this point. Knowing they were safe from detection, Loki and Brigid rose from their "death."

"A very impressive performance, my darling," Brigid commented.

"I could say the same for you," Loki added, amused. "I truly loved you looking down at my corpse and that last bit about joining me in Valhalla. Very impressive. I loved how dramatically you stabbed yourself and the look on my brother's face."

"Well, anything for the art of the performance," Brigid shrugged. "And yet, this is the second time you faked your death, and your brother still fell for it. Is he that dense?"

"Apparently," Loki laughed. "Or I just put on a really wonderful performance. I was very convincing, was I not?"

"Your corpse was very impressive," Brigid said in agreement. "So, what follows now?"

Loki smiled. "We take back what was stolen from us, my love. We will go to Asgard, and we will take our revenge on Odin, and once we finish with him, our children will be ours once more."

Brigid was overwhelmed with joy. "My love, if I could take you right now, I would. However, I will save that until we've gotten our children back."

"Then let's not waste a moment. Shall we?" Loki said eagerly.

"Wait, if we're going to Asgard, you'll need a convincing disguise," Brigid said.

Loki changed his appearance into that of an Asgardian soldier, as did Brigid.

"How's this for convincing?" Loki asked.

"Perfect," Brigid replied. "Now, let's go show Odin what happens when you fool with a mother and her children."

"After you, my love," Loki said eagerly.

Loki and Brigid stole away on the Dark Elf ship, bound for Asgard. As they reached the planet, their eagerness reached its peak. They could not stop thinking about all the horrors Odin put them through. The constant tortures, the pain, stealing away their children. The repayment for that torment was finally going to come for Odin. As Loki and Brigid departed their ship, they sighed, ready to take their revenge on Odin for his tortures on them.

"Are you ready, my love?" Loki asked.

"I've been ready years ago," Brigid said determinedly.

Loki smiled at her with approval as the both of them marched into the throne room. Odin was standing at the top of the throne steps, discussing plans to stop Thor when Loki and Brigid, disguised as Asgardian soldiers entered.

"Forgive me, my liege, but I've returned from the Dark World with news," Loki said.

"Thor?" Odin asked.

"There was no sign of Thor, or the weapon, but we found bodies," Loki replied.

Odin's face dropped in realization. "Loki, Brigid."

Loki's Asgardian soldier smiled through his disguise. "Hello, Odin."

Before Odin realized what was happening, Loki and Brigid dropped their disguises.

"Did you miss us, Odin?" Brigid laughed. "All the torture you put us through? Stealing my babies from my arms, beating us, starving us. Well, now it's payback time."

Odin smiled mirthlessly. "Do you think you can kill me?"

Loki smiled. "No, we won't kill you, Odin. You sentenced us to a fate worse than death when you stole our children. So, we will do the same to you."

Loki marched to the top of the steps with Brigid. "Odin Allfather, in the name of Asgard, I, Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard, take from you your power and cast you out!"

In a flash, Odin's armor mail melted away and his scepter flew to Loki's hand before he was blasted away to Midgard.

Brigid smiled with delight as Odin disappeared from view. "Well done, King of Asgard. What follows now?"

"Go to Midgard, bring back our children. I will stay here and fill Odin's seat until you do," Loki said.

"But they could be anywhere. I don't know where to look on Midgard," Brigid said hesitantly.

Loki smiled. "I think you do, but you fear to."

Brigid sighed. "I know where they are, but I do fear to go back there."

"Nothing gets in the way of our children," Loki said. "especially not a mother's love."

Brigid nodded, filled with a new determination. "Get me to the Bifrost. I am bringing our babies home."

In a flash of light, Brigid once again found herself in New York. She could not remember how long it had been since the Battle of New York when the Avengers took her and her future husband prisoner after their plot to betray Thanos. Now she had returned and nothing was getting in her way of taking back her children. She knew just where to go. Brigid made her way to Stark Tower and found her way into the back door and into the elevator, knowing the building better than herself. Using her magic, she was able to override JARVIS. She smiled with pleasure when she heard Jarvis announce, "Sir, we have a security override."

Within seconds, she reached Tony's penthouse and came face to face with her old mentor. "Hello, Tony."

"Leprechaun," Tony greeted. "Long time no see."

"I know it has, hasn't it?" Brigid said.

"And there' s a reason for that, right? You're supposed to be in an Asgardian prison," Tony said. "Tell me why I shouldn't call S.H.E.I.L.D. on you?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm dead," Brigid said. "Two, I know you wouldn't really do that, would you, Tony?"

Tony shook his head. "No, I wouldn't. You're so lucky I still have a soft spot for you, Leprechaun, even if you did screw around with Rock of Ages. Could we be expecting him?"

"No, he's dead," Brigid said grimly. "I'm afraid it's a long story."

Tony nodded. "I'm very sorry, Leprechaun. Look, I still have a soft spot for you, but that doesn't mean I forgot what you and your dear departed baby daddy did here. Just tell me very quickly why you're here."

"I'm here to take back what's mine," Brigid said with a smile.

Tony's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "No. Uh-uh. Out of the question."

"What question? Those are my boys!" Brigid argued.

"Yeah, and where were you for the first year of their life? Locked up in a cell. Great parenting," Tony countered. "Not to mention their daddy is a diva psycho."

"Tony, that wasn't my choice, that was Odin," Brigid said. "He snatched them from me. And I assure you Loki is a better father than you'll ever know."

"Really? Not your choice, huh?" Tony countered. "You were carrying them when your psychotic baby daddy almost leveled this city, and you helped him do it. _That_ was your choice."

"I did what I had to for my family, and I will continue to do what I must," Brigid said resolutely. "I came back here for my children knowing that you still had some small amount of pity or friendship or whatever it is you have for me. I am taking my boys with me even if I have to walk through you, Tony, but I'd rather not. Mark my words, I am not leaving here without my babies."

Tony sighed. "You're really not leaving until you get them back, are you?"

Brigid shook her head. "If it comes down to you or my children, I'm choosing them."

Tony got on his cell phone. "Pep, bring the boys up to the Tower."

Brigid smiled. "Thank you, Tony."

"I'm not doing this for you," Tony said. "I'm doing this for them. I can see you want them back and that's why I'm only letting you take them. But I tell you this, if your psycho Rock of Ages hurts them, he'll have me to answer to."

"And that is why I chose you to be their godfather," Brigid said proudly. "I knew you'd be an amazing uncle."

After about thirty minutes, Pepper, dressed in comfortable exercise clothing had arrived at Stark Tower. Brigid nearly collapsed when she saw Pepper wheeling two babies in a stroller, both dressed in green tee shirts with yellow pants and pacifiers in their mouths. One child had ocean blue eyes and jet black hair. The other had sky blue eyes and black curls. Brigid was instantly floored at the sight of her boys.

Pepper entered and gave Tony a kiss. "I was just taking the boys out for a walk. I think they had fun."

Pepper turned cold as she saw Brigid tearfully staring at her sons. "What is she doing here?"

"They're beautiful," Brigid said in awe. "Thank you, Tony."

"No thanks to you," Pepper said. "What are you doing here?"

Tony remained silent and Pepper was furious. "No! You're not taking them!"

"Who are you to say? They're my sons, and I'm their mother," Brigid said firmly.

"I raised those babies while you were in a cell, you tramp!" Pepper snapped. "I'm more of a mother than you'll ever be!"

"I fought to get back to them every day, so do not judge me," Brigid said. "Now, I'm walking away with my boys, but I'd rather not walk through you so that's your choice."

Suddenly, the boys began to wail as they sat in their stroller. Brigid made her way to them. Pepper tried to stop her, but Tony shook his head, in protest.

Brigid knelt in front of her crying boys and sang to them softly.

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

As Brigid sang, the twins stopped weeping. Suddenly, the boys looked up at her, as if with recognition.

"Mama," they whispered.

"Bruce, Tony!" Brigid gasped, almost weeping as she held them close and kissed them for the first time. "My boys, my babies!"

Brigid turned to Tony. "Thank you for not letting them forget me."

"Of course we'd tell them who their mother was. They know you by heart," Tony said. "and their wicked smart like you, too."

"Tony, Pep, thank you. Thank you for taking care of my babies," Brigid said.

"We love them as much as we know you do," Tony said. "I hope they are happy on Asgard."

Tony knelt and played with the boys' tiny hands in his finger. "Hey, I'll miss you big guys. Behave for your Uncle Tony, okay?"

Pepper gave the boys kisses on their heads. "I love you, boys. You be good boys for your mommy. Aunt Pepper will miss you."

Brigid nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Tony. I'll see you again."

With a flash of light, Brigid was transported back to Asgard. The second she got back to Asgard, Brigid unstrapped the boys from the stroller and hugged them tight. "Tony, Bruce! I missed you! Come! Your father missed you."

Brigid carried Tony while she held Bruce's chubby hand and took them to the throne room. Brigid arrived and raced into the throne room with her boys. Loki turned and almost fell forward when he saw Brigid walking toward him with their boys. He ran forward, desperate to hold his boys again.

"Tony, Bruce! My sons!" he gasped.

"Papa, Papa!" the boys cried.

The boys waddled forward on their chubby legs as Loki ran forward and grabbed Tony, spinning him about, and then embracing Bruce tightly.

"My princes! I missed you!" Loki sighed. "I'm never letting you go again."

Loki kissed his sons and set them down. "Your mentor has taken great care of them. I hoped you sent my thanks."

"I did, my love," Brigid said.

"You did well," Loki said. "I have just received word that my brother has defeated Malekith. He will return here any moment. Please, take the children and wait for my word."

"As you wish, my Lord," Brigid said.

Holding her children close, Brigid left the throne room, intent on spending every moment with her children.

Meanwhile, Loki, disguised as Odin, had summoned Thor to his palace after the defeat of Malekith. Much to his surprise and delight, Thor had refused the throne in light of Odin's actions and Loki and Brigid's deaths.

"You once said there would never be a wiser king than me," Odin said. "You were wrong. The Alignment has brought the Nine Realms together. Every one of them saw you offer your life to save them. What can Asgard offer its new king in return?"

"My life," Thor said humbly. "Father, I cannot be King of Asgard. I will protect Asgard and all the Nine Realms with my last and every breath, but I cannot do it from that chair. Loki and Brigid, with all their grave imbalance, understood rule as I know I never will. The brutality, the sacrifice, it changes you. I'd rather be a good man that a great king."

"Is this my son I hear, or the woman he loves?" Odin asked.

"When you speak, do I never hear Mother's voice?" Thor asked pointedly. "This is not about Jane Foster, Father. Forbid me to see her, or she can rule by my side, it changes nothing."

Odin chuckled. "One son who wanted the throne too much and another who will not take it. Is this my legacy?"

"Loki and Brigid died with honor. I will try to live the same," Thor said.

Thor then presented Odin with Mjolnir.

Odin waved him away. "It belongs to you, if you are worthy of it."

Thor smiled in determination. "I shall try to be."

Odin rose from the throne. "I cannot give you my blessing, nor can I wish you good fortune."

"I know," Thor said resolved.

"If I were proud of the man my son had become, even that I could not say," Odin said. "It would speak only from my heart. Go, my son."

Thor smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Father."

Odin watched him go. Once Thor disappeared from the hall, Odin's appearance melted away, and only Loki remained. "No, thank you."

Loki left the throne room as Brigid was in the bedchambers putting the boys to sleep. "You're just in time. I was just putting them down."

"Let me help you," Loki said happily.

He took Baby Tony on his shoulder and walked him about the room, singing to him softly. "That's my little trickster. Shh."

Brigid was softly bouncing Baby Bruce on her shoulder until he, too, fell asleep. Loki conjured two cradles and laid his boys in them. All Brigid could do was stare at her boys.

"All this time, and they're as beautiful as the day we parted from them," she said, awed.

"Well, I'm not surprised. They're your children. They're bound to be beautiful," Loki said.

Brigid smirked. "Well, give yourself some credit, my love. They are your children, too. So, what follows now?"

Loki and changed his appearance to that of Odin. He summoned a guard to the bedchambers. "Please, take the children."

Once the guard left with the children, Loki resumed his normal appearance and smiled devilishly at Brigid. "Shall we continue where we left off in the dungeons?"

Brigid's eyes widened. "Oh, my darling! You are devious!"

Loki waved his hand, and the chamber door was locked. Brigid led Loki to the bed by his leather tunic. In the next second, she was on top of him and wasted no time removing his leather tunic and tossing it across the room with a grin. Loki's lips roamed Brigid's body, going down her neck, chest, stomach, and further. Brigid smirked as he got down to her legs and his lips began exploring her ankle upward and the same with her left. Brigid rose from the bed, coiling her legs around Loki and bringing him closer to her body as he continued to explore her. She took his hand and guided it to her thighs. Loki's hand then went from her thigh upward.

"My turn, my love," Brigid sighed.

She turned Loki on his back where she began kissing and sucking on his neck. Loki sighed with utter joy as Brigid took him. Brigid smiled against his neck and continued her journey downward, attacking his chest, making Loki moan with delight. She continued further planting kisses all the way down Loki's abdomen before going back up to meet his lips.

"You are truly the most mischievous woman in the Nine Realms," Loki sighed. "And I love you all the more for it."

Brigid gave a sultry as she and Loki continued their passion uninterrupted long into the night.

 **A/N: Brigid and Loki have won! And they've had a pretty spicy night! This is for all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is nothing without you and for you! Enjoy!**


	28. Inspiration and Surprise

Chapter 28: Inspiration and a Surprise

Weeks had passed since Loki and Brigid took back Asgard as well as their sons, and things could not have been more blissful for them. Loki had proclaimed himself king, now that Odin was banished to Midgard and stripped of his power for his crimes against them. Under the guise of Odin, Loki ruled, and Brigid took the on the role of Lady Sif, as her intended had sent Thor's companion into exile. Heimdall had also been sent into exile in order to avoid suspicion and had long since disappeared. With their enemies out of the way, Brigid and Loki were finally able to be free for once in a long time.

Brigid awoke one morning with Loki sleeping by her side. His body was bare, only covered by the green silk sheets. She could not help but admire him as he lay there, his chest going up and down under the sheets. Brigid propped herself up with one arm and gently brushed away Loki's hair so as not to wake him.

"Good morning, my love," Loki whispered wearily.

"I did not wish to wake you," Brigid said. "I was simply admiring you. There are so few people in this world who look better without their clothes."

Loki gave her his sly smile. "Well then, if you are so eager, the children are still asleep, and we have the morning to ourselves, so why don't I let you _admire_ me once again?"

Brigid did not need to be told twice as she leapt on top of Loki under the sheet. "Yes, my darling!"

Once again, Brigid and Loki found themselves consumed by passion under the sheets. Loki let his hands roam over Brigid's body, and she over his. His lips parted from her lips, exploring every part of her.

"Oh, my King!" Brigid gasped as Loki's lips explored her deeper.

Loki smiled deviously. "I thought you might enjoy that."

"Oh, you are devious!" Brigid gasped.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the door. Brigid and Loki rolled their eyes as their passion was interrupted. Loki snapped his fingers, and assumed his guise as Odin, and Brigid as Sif. He opened the door and found a servant standing at the door.

"What is it?" he asked.

"My lord, the people are in mourning for their heroes, Prince Loki and Brigid, as you may know," the servant said. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

Odin bowed his head. "Yes, my son and daughter in law weigh heavily on my heart. What news brings you to my door?"

"With your permission, my king, the people were thinking of commemorating their fallen prince and princess," the servant replied.

Odin's ears suddenly perked up. "Oh? And what form would this commemoration take?"

"The architects and smiths wanted to erect a statue for them, and the playwrights wanted to write a play in honor of their sacrifice," replied the servant. "only if this would appropriately honor them, with your permission, my king."

Odin smiled with approval. "I believe it would be a magnificent way to honor my fallen son and daughter in law. Go, and inform me of your progress!"

"I shall, my lord!" the servant said eagerly.

Once the servant was safely gone, Loki and Brigid resumed their appearances.

Loki smiled eagerly at his wife. "Years of grovelling to Odin and all I had to do to earn respect was fake my death? Ruling proves to be an easier feat than I thought."

"A statue and a play? The rewards simply keep coming," Brigid added.

Loki smiled his crafty smile. "I have many ideas for that play."

"Darling, I was thinking the exact same thing," Brigid laughed.

Suddenly, the both of them heard whimpers from the cradles.

"Oh my, it sounds as if our princes are awake," Loki said.

Brigid smiled as she and Loki went to each cradle to find their sons rubbing their eyes awake.

"My little princes! It looks as though you're awake," Brigid cooed, picking up Baby Tony.

"Mama, Papa!" they cried, jumping up and holding their arms up.

"Oh, someone is affectionate," Loki said in jest, picking up Baby Bruce.

Loki twirled around his son in his arms and bounced him in the air as Baby Bruce giggled with delight.

"Are you two enjoying yourselves?" Brigid laughed, as she watched Loki play with her son.

"Evidently, we are," Loki replied. "Boys, how would you like papa to tell you how he defeated the nasty elves?"

Baby Bruce and Tony giggled and clapped with delight and excitement.

"It'll be a new bedtime story. 'Loki vs. The Nasty Dark Elves,'" Loki said with excitement as his children giggled along.

Brigid and Loki set their children down.

"Go on, go play, you two. Run along, now," Brigid with a merry laugh.

Baby Bruce and Tony scampered off to their play while Brigid turned to Loki.

"What was that all about?" Brigid laughed.

"A simple bedtime story," Loki shrugged, with a coy smile.

Brigid scoffed. "My love, you should know that you cannot fool me now. So, tell me, what is that?"

Loki smiled. "That, my love, is our play. I was inspired."

"Inspired? I shall truly like to see this inspiration," Brigid said, smiling seductively.

"After the children are asleep," Loki said with a wink.

Later that night, Loki and Brigid tucked Baby Bruce and Baby Tony to their cradles.

"Would you like father to tell you a bedtime story?" Loki asked his boys.

Baby Bruce and Tony giggled and clapped in response.

"Alright then. What is the phrase?" Loki asked.

"Once upon a time," Brigid whispered.

"Once upon a time," Loki began, "there was an Asgardian prince and a beautiful Midgardian lady, but the two were never meant to be together and were separated by the prince's cruel father. One day, the prince came upon the lady and decided to marry the lady, but the prince's father would not let it be so and he had the prince locked up for it. But the prince made a pact with his brother to gain his freedom and marry his love. The princes fought back their father and the prince became a king and married his true love. The End."

Much to Loki's delight, both of his children had fallen asleep during his tale.

Brigid smiled in approval. "I must say, I am impressed, my love. That was quite the bedtime story."

"I was hoping that would impress you and the boys," Loki said, "Now, if you would like, I'd like to show you my inspiration."

Loki looked up and down at Brigid and winked at her.

"Mmm, I'd love to see your creative thought process, my darling," Brigid said.

In the next moment, she and Loki collapsed on the bed, and Brigid tore off Loki's shirt like a package.

"Mmm, my love, you do look best without clothes," Brigid said with a smirk.

"I do aim to please only you," Loki laughed.

Brigid's legs wrapped around Loki's neck as his lips explored her thighs.

"I do love how your mind works," Brigid laughed. "You are quite clever."

"Well, I have quite an inspiration," Loki said slyly.

With sly laughter, Brigid and Loki lost themselves in their passion until dawn. The next morning, Loki awoke expecting to continue their passion into the morning. Much to his surprise, Brigid was not by his side.

"Brigid? My love, where are you?" he asked.

The sound of retching answered Loki's question right away. Loki was terrified as he ran to the toilet, wearing only a sheet.

"Do not come in here!" he heard Brigid shout from the toilet.

"My love, what is the matter?" he asked.

"I'm having tea and crumpets. What do you think?" Brigid asked.

"Now, now, my love," Loki said calmly.

He entered the lavatory, where he saw Brigid slumped over the toilet, her face paler than a ghost.

"My love, are you ill? You're whiter than a ghost," Loki asked, concerned.

"No, my love, I'm not ill," Brigid said, recovering. "at least, not in the typical sense."

Loki's eyes widened. "You-You're not!"

"Yes, my love. I'm pregnant," Brigid whispered, managing a weak smile.

At a loss for words, Loki knelt before Brigid and kissed her and then her small belly. The next moment, they heard their boys awaken. Loki and Brigid dressed as they prepared to tell their boys that they were about to expand their family.

"Well, it looks as if two boys are awake," Loki said, taking both boys in the crook of his arms and spinning them about.

Baby Tony and Bruce giggled with delight as Loki twirled them in his arms.

"Do I get to kiss my boys this morning?" Brigid laughed.

She took Baby Tony in her arms and gave him a ginormous kiss while Loki held Bruce and she kissed him. Loki and Brigid set their twins down and knelt before them.

"Boys, your mother and I have a wonderful surprise for you," Loki said to his twins. "You are going to be big brothers and have a little brother or sister. Would you like that?"

Baby Tony and Bruce shook their heads and clapped. "Baby, baby!"

"And you'll be a big help to your mummy, won't you?" Loki asked.

"And I know you'll be good to your little brother or sister," Brigid added.

Baby Tony and Bruce nodded and then went about their play.

"I believe they'll get along better than you and your brother," Brigid said.

"I can only hope, but you never know with siblings," Loki said slyly.

"Of course not," Brigid laughed.

Six weeks later, the framework had begun on the statue to commemorate the fallen Prince Loki and his love, Brigid Regan. Loki, in his disguise as Odin, and Brigid, in her Sif disguise, had walked among the people to see the progress, and they were immensely pleased. The statue, was going to be of Loki, wearing his battle armor, clasping hands with his love, Brigid Regan. While Odin had seen the progress of the statue, he presented the playwrights with his own tribute.

"I present you with the play, _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard,_ " Odin said. "written by an anonymous source."

The playwrights perused over the script and were marveled by its poetry.

"It's a perfect tribute to our fallen prince!" the playwrights said, weeping over the script.

"Indeed, he was a hero. A hero, no one shall ever know," Odin said.

"We shall make his heroics known!" the playwrights said eagerly.

After another three weeks, all of Asgard had gathered to watch the first performance of _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard._ Odin and Sif shared the front row, watching as the people wept as they watched Loki and Brigid's children be snatched away. Odin and Sif could not help quote along the end of the play with the actors,

 _"Tell the children who their father was."_

 _"I will, my love."_

 _"Oh, my brother! This is the end! I'm sorry for all I've done! I'm sorry for that thing with the Tesseract. I'm sorry for turning you into a frog..."_

 _"I'll tell father what you did here today."_

"I didn't do it for him," Odin whispered along with the actor.

He and Sif wept as the actors gave their final bow and applauded wildly with the rest of Asgard who came to honor their fallen Prince and his love.

"Truly inspiring! Very well done! Bravo! Bravo!" Odin said, clapping wildly.

As he and Sif retired, they dropped their disguises.

"Well, my king. I feel truly honored," Brigid said. "I can see your inspiration paid off."

"In more ways than one," Loki said, his hand going to Brigid's still tiny belly. "Do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

"I won't know that for a long time," Brigid laughed. "but now that you do mention it, I already have a name if it is a girl."

"And what did you decide?" Loki asked.

Brigid smiled brightly. "Frigga."

Loki could only stare at his intended and his smile widened. "My love, that is absolutely beautiful. I believe my mother would be honored if our daughter would be named after her."

"Your mother was a fierce woman who loved others just as fiercely," Brigid said. "It's only fair that her grandchildren bear the honor of having a strong name."

"As they come from a strong mother as well," Loki said. "I believe Frigga will suit a princess perfectly."

Loki knelt and kissed Brigid's small belly once more, perfectly picturing himself and Brigid, surrounded by their children.

 **A/N: Ahh, so everything is good for Loki and Brigid! They have a play and another baby on the way. Will it last? Who knows, but enjoy it! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is nothing without you and for you. Enjoy!**


	29. Help From Old Friends

Chapter 29: Help from Old Friends

As Brigid and Loki awaited the arrival of their new child, their sons were just as eager to meet their new sibling. Loki and Brigid amused their twins by letting them speak to the baby in their mother's still growing belly, and letting them guess if it would be a boy or a girl.

"Well, my little trickster, what do you think your new sibling will be?" Loki asked, sitting Baby Tony on his knee.

"Brother!" Baby Tony said stubbornly.

"You want a baby brother?" Loki asked as he picked up Baby Bruce and sat him on his other knee, "And what about you, little prince? Do you think you'll have a brother or sister?"

"I want brother!" Baby Bruce said, almost pouting.

"You want a brother, too?" Loki asked incredulously. "Oh dear, it's a tie."

Both boys leapt down from their father's lap and clambered to Brigid's bedside where she rested. "Mama, mama! We want brother!"

"You want a brother?" Brigid gasped. "Oh dear. I was leaning more toward sister."

Both boys crossed their arms and stamped their feet. "No! Brother!"

"Oh, very well," Brigid said in surrender, "Mama will try to see what she can do. But, boy or girl, you will love the new baby, yes?"

The two toddlers nodded.

Loki picked them up and tossed them on the bed with Brigid. "I have an idea. Why don't you boys sing a lullaby to your new brother or sister? They love the sound of your voices, and it will make them sleep so Mama can rest."

Baby Tony and Baby Bruce nodded and lowered their heads and began to hum against Brigid's belly. Loki watched in amusement as his sons sang to their new baby while Brigid smiled.

"Alright, boys, time for bed," Loki said. "Give your Mama and baby brother or sister a kiss."

"Story! Story!" the boys cried, bouncing on the bed.

"Alright, Papa will tell you a tale once you're settled in bed," Loki laughed, "Now, say goodnight to Mama and the new baby."

Baby Tony and Baby Bruce kissed Brigid goodnight. "Good night, Mama."

"Good night, my little princes," Brigid said lovingly.

Then, the boys kissed her still small belly. "Good night, baby."

Loki clapped his hands. "Right, last one in bed is a bilge snipe!"

Giggling, the boys chased their father out of the room. Brigid watched as she heard Loki and her sons giggling down the hall. Although she could not yet feel her child yet, she was still wearied nonetheless. Despite the strength of the child, Brigid vowed to remain strong as she had for all of her children. Loki then reentered the room, seemingly exhausted.

Brigid looked amused. "You look as if you've been through battle."

"This tale was a particularly thrilling," Loki said.

"Mmm, and is that your way of putting the children to sleep?" Brigid asked.

"Precisely, my love," Loki laughed. "while we're on the subject, how does our imminent arrival fare?"

"I can't feel it kick yet, but I have no rest all the same," Brigid replied wearily. "It feels different from the last time. Last time, I could feel both of them kicking me day and night."

Loki's eyes lit up. "So, you don't think that this baby is Jotun?"

"I can't say for certain, but judging by last time, I don't think it is," Brigid replied.

Loki felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Oh thank God," he sighed.

"What?" Brigid asked incredulously.

"Did I say something?" Loki asked innocently.

Brigid stared at him.

"Alright, alright," Loki said, defeated. "I don't have a problem with another Jotun child. The problem is myself. I've been raised to believe the Jotuns were monsters all my life and to suddenly find out _I'm_ the monster Odin told me about. And it also was unbearable watching you suffer the pain bearing two Jotun children because of me."

"Firstly, you were never a monster," Brigid said. "No matter how much Odin tried to convince you of it, you never were one. Secondly, I can endure anything for the sake of you and our children. Even if this little one is Jotun, I will endure whatever I must to bring him or her into the world."

"And that is why our children and I love you," Loki whispered. "They are lucky to have you for a mother, as I am lucky to have you as my future wife."

Brigid smiled. "I think the little one loves you already."

Loki leaned down and kissed her tiny belly. "I haven't met him or her, and I love them already, as I love you."

Brigid lost herself in Loki's kiss. "You know, the boys are asleep. We have all the time to ourselves."

Loki shook his head. "My love, as much as I would delight in taking you right here and now, I can't."

"Why not?" Brigid asked.

"My love, you're with child. It's not a good idea," Loki said, uncertain.

Brigid looked at him sideways. "Really? What do they teach you about babies in Asgard school?"

"I was too busy playing tricks on my brother to learn about that," Loki replied.

Brigid smirked. "Tricks, you say? Well, I am the Goddess of Mischief."

Brigid leaned up and began to kiss and suck on Loki's neck.

"Oh, you are so wicked," Loki gasped. "Brigid, my love, please. We should not do this when you are pregnant, especially in this early stage. I do not want to harm the child."

"As you wish," Brigid sighed in defeat.

Loki leaned down and kissed her. "I swear that once this little one is born, I will take you most vigorously."

"Then I cannot wait for that day," Brigid said, grinning seductively.

Nine months had passed in the blink of an eye on Asgard. Loki and Brigid continued to masquerade as Odin and Lady Sif. During this time, the statue of Loki and Brigid had been completed. The people of Asgard marveled at the bronze statue of Prince Loki and Brigid Regan, the future Princess of Asgard, their hands clasped as if in victory.

Odin applauded as did the rest of the people. "A marvelous tribute to our fallen prince! Wonderful!"

"It is a stirring tribute," Sif agreed.

Suddenly, during the unveiling, Sif felt a great pain in her. She nodded and continued on, as if nothing was wrong. Suddenly, she felt another terrible pain, trying desperately to hide it, lest she be discovered.

"My lord," she whispered. "I believe I need to retire."

Odin's eyes widened as he knew instantly what was happening. "My people, I'm afraid we must retire! Lady Sif is quite weary. Continue to celebrate the life of Loki Laufeyson in the name of your king!"

The people cheered as Odin and Lady Sif retired to the chambers. In a flash, Loki and Brigid dissolved their disguises.

"My love, is it the child?" Loki asked fearfully.

Brigid nodded, her pain robbing her of her speech.

Loki turned pale. "Oh, this is not good. This baby cannot come now."

"Too late," Brigid breathed weakly.

"If they hear your screams, we're finished," Loki said.

"Get us to New York," Brigid said, fighting her labor pains to speak.

"What is in New York that can help you deliver this child?" Loki asked.

"Just do it!" Brigid cried.

Reluctantly, Loki called for the boys and carried Brigid to the Bifrost where Scourge, his new guardian, waited.

"Bring us to Midguard," Loki commanded.

In a flash, Loki and his family were taken to New York where they once again looked upon Stark Tower.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to ask your mentor for help?" Loki asked.

"I think everything but your second guessing is wonderful!" Brigid groaned.

"Sorry, my love," Loki said as they entered the building.

Once again, Tony Stark stood there, tinkering with his suits.

"Hello Tony," Brigid panted.

Startled, Tony turned to find Brigid being carried by Loki with her children close by.

"Little geniuses!" Tony gasped.

"Uncle Tony!" the boys greeted happily.

Tony looked up and glared at Loki, who smiled at him. "Hello, Tony."

"You better not be her, jerkhole," Tony growled.

"Technically, I'm already dead," Loki replied.

"Good, then be really dead," Tony said.

"Tony, please!" Brigid gasped.

Tony noticed Brigid, her hair matted and sticking to her head, in Loki's arms. "Kid, you look like crap. What's going on?"

"I'm in labor," Brigid said, fighting her pains to speak.

"And you came here?" Tony asked, confused.

"If we stayed on Asgard, our disguise would be ruined," Loki explained.

"Oh, what a shame, Rock of Ages," Tony groaned.

"Tony, please!" Brigid gasped. "It's coming. The baby, it's coming!"

"We wouldn't be here otherwise, Stark," Loki said.

"I'm gonna help her, Rock of Ages, just shut up," Tony replied. "Pepper, I need you up here right now."

Tony and Loki helped the groaning Brigid onto a bed. Brigid was sweating profusely and she was shaking from head to toe.

"Easy, Leprechaun," Tony soothed. "I'm right here and I'm not gonna let anything happen to the baby. I promise. Everything's gonna be okay."

"Save my baby, Tony," Brigid breathed.

"I'm gonna get this kid out," Tony whispered. "You're in good hands, kid. I promise."

The next moment, Pepper came into the lab and nearly screamed when she saw Loki.

"Hello, my dear," Loki greeted. "I am Loki, King of Asgard."

Pepper punched him square in the jaw. "Pepper Potts, jerkhole."

Loki smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Hey, baby first, intro later!" Brigid groaned.

Pepper turned to Tony. "Tony, what's going on?"

"I'm having a garden party!" Brigid groaned. "How do you miss the lady in labor?"

"And why are they here?" Pepper asked.

"Something about blowing their cover on their planet," Tony said. "Anyway, Pepper, I need you to deliver the baby."

"Really? Because I'm a woman I must know how to deliver babies," Pepper said.

"Don't you?" Tony gulped.

"Someone better because this one isn't waiting!" Brigid cried.

Tony sighed and leaned over Brigid. "Friday, give me a reading."

"She's fully dilated," the automated voice said. "She's ready to push now."

Tony nodded and Pepper took the boys out of the room. Tony fetched a towel and handed it to Loki, who sat by Brigid's side, wiping her brow and holding her hand.

He then took his jacket and covered Brigid's legs. "Okay, kid. You're ready. On the next contraction, I need you to push."

Brigid nodded, in too much pain to speak. Suddenly, a contraction shook her.

"Alright, kid. This is it. Push!" Tony cried.

With Loki supporting her, Brigid sat up and screamed through a long bout of pushing.

"You're doing so well, my love," Loki said encouragingly.

"You're doing great, kid," Tony said, watching the progress between Brigid's legs. "Come on, do it again. One, two, three, push!"

Loki once more supported Brigid as she held his hand with white knuckles and shrieked through another round of pushing.

"Wonderful, my love. You're so strong. You can do this," Loki said in support.

"You're doing great, kid. You're almost there," Tony said in encouragement.

Brigid sat up and screamed through another bout of pushing before collapsing in Loki's arms. Brigid pushed and collapsed for almost half an hour.

"You're almost done, kid. Just one more, one more. Push!" Tony cried.

Brigid took a deep breath before collecting her strength one last time. She gripped Loki's hand and screamed through one last bought of pushing. At last, she fell back to her pillow. At long last, she heard the sweet, melodic cries of her baby as Tony and Loki laughed joyfully.

"It's a girl!" Tony laughed.

"A girl!" Loki said joyfully.

Tony wrapped the baby in his jacket and handed her to Loki, who showed his daughter to the weary Brigid. "She's here. It's Frigga."

"She's perfect," Brigid whispered wearily. "Beautiful!"

As Brigid stared at her daughter, Loki realized she was only staring. Then she was as still as stone.

"Darling? Brigid?" Loki gasped.

"Kid, hey, hey!" Tony cried.

Tony looked down and noticed blood pooling from Brigid's legs.

Immediately, he pounded on Brigid's chest. "Come on, kid, stay with me."

"Stark, what's happening?" Loki asked, trying to soothe his new daughter.

"Her cervix must've torn badly," Tony said. "She's bleeding out."

"She's dying?" Loki gasped.

"I'm trying to keep her heart beating," Tony said, pounding on Brigid's chest and breathing into her mouth. "Come on, kid, come on."

"Stark, she needs a healer," Loki said. "Please, just get her to a healer. Trust me."

Tony nodded. "Friday, call an ambulance."

"I just did, boss," the automated voice said.

Tony continued to do CPR on Brigid, desperate to keep her alive while Loki held his new daughter, anxiously waiting for his beloved to wake up. As he did, he disguised himself with fair hair and blue eyes and gave Brigid red hair and blue eyes. Tony called Pepper into the room and explained the situation, insisting that she keep the boys at Stark Tower so as to not worry them. In minutes, the ambulance arrived and Brigid was loaded into the van. The van sped down to the hospital where Brigid was prepped.

"She's losing blood. She needs a blood transfusion," the medics said.

"I can give her blood," Loki said eagerly.

Tony turned, stunned. "You can?"

"Yes, I can," Loki said. "Please, take it. Take every last drop if you have to. My blood is hers and so is my life."

"Okay, as much as I would like that, I don't think they need to," Tony said.

The doctors escorted Loki to a room where he was prepped and tested before taking his blood. Loki's blood was then put into an I.V. flowing into Brigid's arm. After nearly six hours, Loki and Tony sighed with relief as Brigid's monitor slowly began to beep normally.

"You did it," Tony said, surprised. "You crazy Rock of Ages, you did it. You saved her."

"I don't see why you're surprised," Loki whispered as he rocked Baby Frigga. "I said I would give my last drop of blood, and I would, just as I would for my sons and daughter."

"Well, it's just surprising considering you tried to murder everyone here almost two years ago," Tony said. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, I don't put much stock in you, but I love Brigid. If anything happened to her, I don't know what I'd do. So, what I'm trying to say is, thank you."

"You are quite welcome, Loki replied, a grin on his face. "And thank you for helping us bring her into the world."

Tony smiled at the baby girl in Loki's arms. "She's a beautiful girl. What did you say her name is?"

"Frigga, after my mother," Loki replied. "It was Brigid's idea."

Tony smiled. "Well, she is the most perfect little one like her mom and I think her grandma will agree."

"She would," Loki laughed.

Tony stroked Brigid's hand. "She was perfectly strong, and so is this baby princess."

"My mother would be proud of them both," Loki said wistfully, bouncing Frigga once more.

"Right you are," Tony agreed.

Tony then noticed the weariness in Loki's eyes and voice. "Hey, Rock of Ages, why don't you get some rest? You're gonna need it after three kids. I'll look after them. You go rest."

"Stark, I couldn't," Loki said.

"It's the least I can do after you saved my Brigid," Tony said. "I still don't like you, but I'm just paying you back for your kindness. You go on. I'll take Frigga."

Slowly, Loki handed Baby Frigga over to Tony, who rocked his new goddaughter. Loki then sat in a chair by Brigid's bed and held her hand while he drifted off to sleep, thinking of their new daughter.

 **A/N: Awww, they have a little girl! Thank you to all my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you. Thank you!**


	30. Princess Frigga

Chapter 30: Princess Frigga

Loki did not know how long he had been asleep or how long it had been since Brigid nearly lost her life bringing their third child and first daughter, Frigga, into the world. In the midst of his dreams he heard tiny, high pitched wails that called him back to reality. Loki blearily shook himself from sleep to find Brigid, still weak and connected to various mortal machines from her life-threatening childbirth. He sighed, hating to see her in a such a weakened state because of him. The continued tiny wails got louder and drew his attention. Loki noticed the incubator nearby with his daughter, Baby Frigga. The baby girl, much to his relief, did not show any signs of being Jotunheim. She seemed to be Midgardian, just like her mother. As custom of Midgardian traditions, she wore a pink cap on her head and wriggled about in her blankets.

Slowly, he approached the incubator and picked up the tiny baby girl. "Ooh, there, there, little princess. Papa's here. Shh. Papa's here."

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

Loki kissed Baby Frigga's head as he rocked her in his arms. "Did you like that, little princess? Your grandmother sang that to your uncle and me and so I shall to you and your brothers."

Frigga whimpered as Loki continued to walk around the room with her. "I know, my dear princess. You wish to have your mother here. As would I. I promise your mother will be here with you soon. Your mother loves you, as do I."

Loki continued to walk about the room, bouncing Frigga along in his arms and humming gently to her until she fell asleep in his arms. Gently as he could, Loki placed her back in the in the incubator.

High pitched wails woke Loki it seemed only minutes later.

Shaking the sleep from his eyes, Loki approached the incubator once more and picked up his baby girl. "Shh, my little princess. There, there. Shh, shh."

No matter how much Loki tried to pacify her, Frigga simply got louder in her cries. He knew there was something amiss. Thankfully, Tony arrived with a bag on one arm just when Frigga's cries reached their peak.

"Sounds as if someone is hungry," he said.

"I never would've guessed," Loki said, half in jest.

"She's got lungs on her," Tony commented. "I heard her from down the hall."

"I'm afraid she may get that from me," Loki said.

"I didn't notice," Tony laughed as he set down the bag. "Anyway, who's hungry?"

Tony opened the bag and shook up a bottle of formula for Frigga.

"Where did you get all the baby supplies?" Loki asked, shocked.

"We had them from when the twins were born," Tony said. "They came in handy, surprisingly."

Tony stopped shaking the bottle, but Loki took it from him. "Let me feed her."

"Hey, Rock of Ages, the point was so the two of you could rest," Tony said. "I just gotta say it, but you look like crap."

"I insist," Loki pleaded. "She's my only daughter, and Brigid is wounded. I will feed my daughter."

Tony sighed. "If you insist. Did you say she's a princess?"

Loki nodded. "Back on Asgard, yes, she is a Princess of Asgard."

Tony smiled as he handed Loki the bottle and tickled he baby's cheek. "She certainly is a little princess with all the attention and affection she'll get from her uncles and her daddy."

"She is my princess," Loki said with a smile. "Just like her mother."

Loki sadly looked over at Brigid, who was still pale and still beneath her sheets.

"Hey, you don't need to worry, Rock of Ages," Tony reassured him. "I've known her for a long time. She's stubborn. She'll get right back up from this. You'll see."

"Thank you, Stark," Loki said brightening.

"I'll leave you two alone for some daddy-daughter time," Tony laughed.

Tony quietly left the room as Loki fed Frigga her bottle. Little Frigga greedily, almost happily sucked down her bottle. Loki felt a bittersweetness as he fed his baby girl. He wished that Brigid could nurse her own daughter instead of being fed from a bottle. Despite this, Loki found great amusement as little Frigga sucked and sucked her bottle nearly an hour. When she finally finished, she seemed to smile. Loki took her on his shoulder, rubbing her back and patting her until he heard a tiny burp.

"I knew you would enjoy that, little princess," Loki laughed, kissing her head and playing with her tiny hand. "Are you happy, my little treasure? I can tell you are. If you're happy, so am I. You are my treasure. I will do everything to keep you safe, my little one. I love you, little princess."

Loki kissed her one more time. He did not realize, but he fell asleep with Frigga sleeping right on his chest.

Loki woke the next morning not greeted by tiny cries. Instead, Tony was standing by his chair.

"Rock of Ages, you still look like crap," he said.

"I'm honored," Loki said. "Where's my daughter?"

"Pepper has her. I thought you could use a break," Tony said.

"Well, I feel truly honored," Loki said.

"You're not off the hook. I'm just doing this for Brigid and Frigga," Tony said. "Anyway, I thought someone would like to see you."

To Loki's great surprise, Tony and Bruce raced in through the door. "Papa, Papa!"

"My princes!" Loki cried.

Both boys jumped on his lap as Loki embraced them tightly. "I missed you both so much!"

"Missed you!" the boys said.

"Did you meet your new baby sister?" Loki asked.

Tony and Bruce nodded.

"You know your big brothers now. You must protect your baby sister," Loki said. "Can you do that for me?"

Both boys nodded.

"When Mama coming back?" Tony asked.

Loki dreaded that question as he did not know how to answer, especially to his boys.

"Mama is still ill, my little trickster," Loki explained.

"Want Mama!" Bruce cried.

"I know it's hard, and you don't want your mama to be ill, little prince, but she wouldn't want you to be sad for her," Loki said slowly. "If you can look after your little sister and be good, happy boys, perhaps your mama will get better. Can you do that for Mama?"

Tony and Bruce nodded slowly.

"That's my princes," Loki said proudly. "Papa has to stay here with Mama and your baby sister, but your Godfather Tony and Godmother Pepper will take care of you. Can you be good for them?"

"Yes, Papa," Tony and Bruce said.

Loki embraced his sons. "I love you, my princes."

Tony and Bruce hopped off his lap and scampered off after Tony, who took them by the hand out of the room.

Once Tony returned, Loki nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Stark."

"I thought you needed the peace of mind," Tony said, "and those boys are quite the little rascals."

"Bruce is more like his mother," Loki said with a smile. "Tony is all me."

Tony smiled. "Look, Rock of Ages, you know I don't like you, but I appreciate what you did for Brigid. She's the closest thing I have to what you have. That being said, I am doing you a favor, but know I still can't forgive you. It's all for her."

Loki nodded. "You know Stark, I can't believe the words are flowing from my mouth, but I think we can understand each other."

"I am glad we agree on something" Tony said.

The next morning, Loki was awakened by tiny cries once more. He picked up little Frigga from her incubator and walked her about.

"Oooh, there, there," he whispered. "Are you hungry, little princess?"

Loki mixed a bottle of formula for Frigga, sat down and fed her.

He smiled as Frigga sucked down her bottle covetously. "You have an appetite, little princess. I can't imagine where you got it."

Frigga finished her bottle and Loki patted her back until she released a tiny burp.

"You are going to grow into a strong warrior of Asgard one day, my princess," Loki whispered. "You have the same strength like your mama. She'd be so proud of you. I know she is."

Suddenly, as Loki walked Frigga around the room, he heard the monitors go steadier. He noticed Brigid's breathing was even and rising deeper from beneath the blankets.

At long last, she spoke. "Loki?"

Loki rushed to her side with Frigga in his arms. "My love!"

"What happened? Where is our baby?" Brigid asked.

"Shh, easy, my love," Loki said. "You went into shock after bleeding out during the birth. As for our baby, well."

Loki leaned forward so that Brigid could see Frigga tucked in his arms. "Frigga! She's beautiful, perfect!"

Loki smiled proudly. "She's a perfect little princess. She's strong and beautiful like you."

"Well, she's going to be trouble like you," Brigid added. "Where are our boys?"

"Your mentor has them," Loki explained. "I had him bring you here after you lost consciousness. He still hasn't warmed to me, but I think we just understand one another."

"I am glad to hear that," Brigid replied. "If you don't mind, I'd like to see our sons."

"Of course," Loki replied.

Loki opened the door and called out. "Stark, she's awake at last and she's missing someone."

Tony entered, beaming at Brigid. "Hey, Leprechaun, you're alive!"

"Apparently, genius!" Brigid laughed.

"Someone is here to see you," Tony said.

Brigid's heart leapt when Tony and Bruce flew into the room and jumped on the bed. "Mama, mama, mama!"

"My princes!" Brigid cried, kissing both of her sons. "I missed you both so much!"

"Missed you too, Mama!" Tony said.

"Love you, Mama!" Bruce said.

"I love you both so much," Brigid said. "Do you love your new baby sister?"

"Yes," the boys replied. "Can Mama come home?"

"I will soon, I promise," Brigid replied. "I love you boys and I will be home soon. All of us."

After a week, true to her word, Brigid was back on her feet again, due to the luck of her Asgardian immortality and healing. She, Loki, and their children were once again ready to bid Midgard goodbye to resume their cover on Asgard.

"Tony, I cannot thank you enough for what you've done," Brigid said.

"Anything for you and the little ones," Tony said, ruffling the boys' hair and playing with Frigga's tiny hand.

"I should warn you, if you see my brother again-" Loki began.

"Don't worry, I won't tell him I saw you, Rock of Ages," Tony reassured him. "It's the least I can do."

"Appreciated," Loki said gratefully. "And thank you for everything you've done."

"You're welcome," Tony said.

"We will return. The children will miss their uncle," Brigid said slyly.

"Well, don't keep me waiting," Tony laughed.

"We'd hate to disappoint you," Brigid replied with a smile.

In a flash of light, Brigid, Loki and their children were transported back home to Asgard. Once there, they resumed their disguises as Odin and Sif.

"Good to be home," Odin said.

"I agree, my king," Sif said with a wink.

Later that night, Loki and Brigid could not stop staring at the cradle where their daughter Frigga slept in their room.

"She's such a beautiful girl," Brigid said in awe.

"She's just like you," Loki whispered.

"She has your eyes," Brigid said. "She's the most beautiful girl ever."

"Just as you are," Loki said.

As their daughter slept, Brigid smiled at Loki. "It's time to fulfill your promise, my love."

"I did promise that, didn't I?" Loki asked seductively.

Brigid nodded, but as she led Loki to the bed, he stopped her.

"Wait, you bore me three glorious children," he said. "Let me continue to care for you. It's only fair."

Brigid nodded and laid down under Loki. He ravaged her entire body with kisses from head to toe. Brigid smiled with delight as Loki ravished her body. Suddenly, she gasped as she felt a tongue tracing the outside and inside of her navel. Loki smiled slyly as he continued further down.

"Oh, oh, my king!" Brigid gasped.

Loki ravaged her legs, from her thighs to her ankles. He continued back up, lingering on her belly before journeying back to her lips. Throughout the night, Loki and Brigid continued to enjoy a night of passion once until dawn.

 **A/N: Yay! Brigid is awake and she and Loki had a night together! Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	31. New Ally and Yet Another Surprise

Chapter 31: A New Ally and Yet Another Surprise

Dawn arose before Brigid and Loki knew it as they awoke from the throes of their passion.

Brigid smiled with delight as she played with Loki's locks. "Good morning, my darling."

"Good morning, my love," Loki whispered, returning her smile. "How do you fare this morning?"

"I am very well, my love," Brigid said. "All thanks to you."

Brigid leaned in and kissed Loki deeply. "You certainly do have a way of keeping your promises."

Loki smirked. "I like to keep my word, especially to my bride. And did I not?"

Brigid smiled slyly and kissed his chest and then his lips. "You most certainly did."

Before Brigid could proceed any further, she was interrupted by the tiny cries of Baby Frigga.

"It seems someone is awake," Loki observed.

"And hungry," Brigid added with a smile.

Without hesitation, Loki knew what to do. He took the baby bottle, mixed it and gave it to Brigid so that she could feed their hungry infant.

"I noticed that you hadn't had the chance to feed her yet," he said. "I know it's not the same as feeding her the way you'd like, but I hope-"

"My love, I only wish to feed my children," Brigid said, satisfied. "you have made that possible."

Brigid happily fed Baby Frigga, who greedily sucked down her bottle.

"She has her father's appetite," Brigid commented, with a sly smile. "And your eyes."

"But she her mother's strength and beauty," Loki added, playing with Frigga's tiny fingers.

"No doubt she will grow into the finest warrior in all of Asgard," Brigid said proudly.

"That's just what I thought," Loki said. "and maybe one day, a goddess of mischief like her mama. That would be a marvel to see."

"Indeed. Look at that," Brigid remarked, pointing to Frigga's ocean blue eyes. "she already has that mischievous twinkle in her eyes, just like her father. She is just like you, a mischief maker already."

"But she will be brilliant like you," Loki said. "All in all, a truly dangerous combination for a princess of Asgard."

Just then, Tony and Bruce came scampering in and jumping on their parents bed, shouting, "Mama, Papa!"

"Oh, speaking of dangerous combinations!" Loki commented as he wrestled with his boys.

"Careful, now!" Brigid laughed, as she finished feeding Baby Frigga and patted her back.

"You little mischief makers!" Loki chortled. "Kneel before me, princes of Asgard!"

"No!" Tony and Bruce shouted.

"Very well, I'm afraid you must face the consequences!" Loki teased.

Loki tickled and wrestled his sons as they gleefully played along and grappled him back.

"Oh no, they're rebelling!" Loki cried as his sons climbed on top of him.

"Did you boys come to play?" Brigid laughed.

"Yes," Tony and Bruce replied.

"Come see your baby sister," Brigid beckoned.

Brigid leaned down so the boys could see their baby sister tucked in her arms.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Brigid asked her boys.

"I wanted brother," Bruce said in disappointment.

"She's not a boy," Tony said disapprovingly.

"Boys," Brigid said, aghast.

"Just because she's your sister does not mean she will be any less worthy," Loki said. "See that twinkle in her eye, just there?"

"Yes," Bruce and Tony replied.

"Well, that means that she will be a great goddess one day, just like Mama," Loki replied.

"Really, Papa?" Tony asked in wonder.

"Yes, and do you remember the way she kicked in Mama's belly?" Loki asked.

"Yes," the boys replied.

"Well, that means she's strong and that she will grow up to be a great warrior, too," Loki added.

Bruce grinned in approval, but Tony did not.

"Is that true, Papa?" Tony asked skeptically.

"Well, that is what my grandmother told me about girls," Loki replied.

"Wow," the boys said, amazed.

"So, do you love your sister?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Papa," Tony and Bruce said.

Tony and Bruce each gave their baby sister a kiss on her tiny head.

"Go on and play, boys. Your baby sister needs her rest," Loki said.

Tony and Bruce scampered off as Loki sat with Brigid and a dozing Frigga.

"How are you so persuasive? Are you a witch?" Brigid laughed.

"No, I simply know what it is like being the unwanted child, the black sheep of the family, and I did not want that coming between my children," Loki explained.

"My love, if only your mother could see you now," Brigid said proudly.

"She does," Loki said. "I know she's smiling down on us."

The following week, Loki and Brigid, donned their disguises as Odin and Sif once more as they attended yet another performance of _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard._ Once again, they, as well as the crowd, were moved to tears with every performance.

 _My love, please don't leave me! c_ ried the actress playing Brigid.

"Tell our children who their father was," Odin whispered along with the actor.

Sif wept as Brigid screamed as Loki took his last breath. The actor playing Odin gave his final soliloquy before everyone gave a thunderous applause.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Odin cried. "You honor your fallen prince!"

"Indeed, you honor our fallen prince!" Sif cried. "Bravo!"

Odin toasted the actors giving their final bows and drank from his goblet.

"My king, I think it is time we retired," Sif said suggestively.

Odin nodded in agreement. "Yes, very good, Lady Sif. Let us retire for the evening."

Odin and Sif bowed to the people who applauded and waved to them. Once back in their chambers, Loki and Brigid were ravenous.

"That was quite the performance, my lord," Brigid said, still in her Sif disguise.

"It always touches me every time," Loki said.

"Did you honestly turn your brother into a frog?" Brigid asked, amused.

"It was all in good fun," Loki said, a twinkle in his eye.

"I would've loved to have seen that," Brigid said.

"Well, for now, let me work my magic now," Loki said seductively.

"Yes, my king!" Brigid said enthusiastically.

Suddenly, before Loki and Brigid could proceed, they were knocked out by an unseen force.

When Loki and Brigid came to, they were tightly bound with chains wrapped around their arms, wrists, and legs. They tried to cry out for the guards, but a gag was wound tightly around their mouths. Loki gave a muffled cry and struggled, but only a spear at his throat greeted him.

"It is useless to struggle, Odin. We will not be disturbed," said his captor.

Loki and Brigid beheld a woman in green and gold armor, with green paint streaking the side of her face. Her eyes were also painted green and she wore black lipstick. Her nails were painted gold, and her hair was tied back into a high ponytail. She was most certainly a fearsome woman to behold.

"I know what you must be thinking, so I'll answer for you," his captor said. "I am Fenrir, warlock and daughter of Ares, God of War. In case you didn't know, I was a member of your army until I saw what you did to your son and daughter in law. Now you have less of an army, and now, you're going to pay for it!"

Loki shook his head and screamed muffled protests through his gag.

"Oh yes, scream all you like, just like Loki and Brigid screamed when you tortured them," Fenrir growled, pointing her spear closer to Loki's throat.

Loki screamed harder through his gag, as did Brigid.

Fenrir sighed and removed the gag from Loki's mouth. "There better be a good reason you're interrupting."

"I'm not Odin, it's me, Loki!" he protested.

Loki changed back into himself, and Brigid to herself.

Despite this, Fenrir was still doubtful. "How do I know this is not one of Odin's tricks? If you truly are Loki, tell me something only he would know."

"When my son Bruce was born, he had one red eye and one blue," Loki replied.

Immediately, Fenrir waved her hand and the chains and gag melted away from Brigid and Loki's bodies.

"My king and queen!" she gasped, kneeling before Brigid and Loki. "forgive me. I did not know you had taken Odin's place."

"It wouldn't be much of a disguise then," Loki laughed.

"My king and queen, I have come to serve you for the rest of my days," Fenrir said, kneeling before her king and queen. "If you will have my spear, I will serve you and your children for the rest of my days and protect you every day, if by my life or death."

Loki waved his hand. "Rise, good Fenrir. You shall have a place in my kingdom. What say you, my Queen?"

"Indeed," Brigid said. "A woman who can handle spear and magic as well as you is welcome in our kingdom. You shall be our personal guard."

Fenrir bowed her head, her arm across her chest. "The honor would be mine, my Queen."

Just then, Baby Frigga began to wail again and toss about in her crib.

Loki slowly crept over to her crib and picked her up. "Shh, it's alright, little princess. Papa's here. Papa's here. Shhh."

Loki walked about the room with Frigga, humming to her, but the baby girl was stubborn.

"My king, let me help you," Fenrir said.

Loki laid Frigga in Fenrir's arms. Once he did, Frigga whimpered and then finally was quiet.

"That was amazing," Loki said. "How did you do that?"

"I cooled my hands to help her sleep, but other than that nothing," Fenrir said.

"I think you've got an admirer," Loki said, amused.

"And what better role model?" Brigid asked.

Fenrir laid Frigga back in her crib, just as Tony and Bruce entered.

"Ah, you haven't met the princes," Loki said.

Tony and Bruce scampered up to their mother and father, who embraced them tightly.

"Fenrir, these are our boys, Tony and Bruce," Loki said.

"Tony is the one with the curls," Brigid said. "He looks just like his father. Bruce is all me."

Fenrir knelt before the boys. "Hello, my little princes. My name is Fenrir. I am going to take care of you and your mommy and daddy."

"Hi," greeted Tony and Bruce.

The boys simply stared up at their new protector, not knowing what to make of her. Fenrir knew just what to do.

"Would you boys like to learn how to fight?" Fenrir asked.

Bruce and Tony nodded enthusiastically.

"I can't teach you with weapons, but I can teach you basic combat. Would you like that?" Fenrir asked.

"Yes!" Bruce and Tony said.

"You two go on and play. I'll join you shortly," Fenrir said.

Bruce and Tony scampered away as Fenrir turned to Brigid and Loki.

"I apologize, Your Majesties, I was only trying to warm to them," she said in earnest.

"No apology necessary. They adore you," Loki said.

"And anyone who is a friend to my sons is friend to me," Brigid said.

"I am glad you approve, Your Majesties," Fenrir said happily. "If I may, why don't you go on and rest, while I look after the children?"

"My dear girl, are you certain?" Loki asked.

"I insist," Fenrir said humbly, bowing again. "They will be safe with me."

"Are you certain you shouldn't need us?" Brigid asked.

"My Queen, I am your servant. Please, go now and rest," Fenrir insisted.

Without another word, Loki and Brigid left Fenrir for their chambers.

"Well, where were we?" Brigid asked, sliding under the green sheets with Loki.

 _Nine months later. . ._

Brigid and Loki were living happily as ever with their new Royal Guard, Fenrir. She had done a wonderful job keeping their secret as well as protecting them. During this time, Tony and Bruce had grown into rambunctious boys and Frigga was crawling and just as mischievous as her father, always trying to escape her cradle. Tony and Bruce came running into their parents chambers with Fenrir following behind.

"My princes!" Loki greeted. "Did you enjoy your training session with Fenrir?"

"Yes! She's the best!" Tony said.

"Fenrir is so awesome!" Bruce said. "She taught us tricks!"

Loki picked up his sons. "Well, I can't wait to see them!"

"I'm glad you had fun," Brigid said.

Just as the boys ran off to their play, Brigid nearly fell over, as if from exhaustion.

"Darling, are you alright?" Loki said, catching her.

"Fine, darling. Fi-" Brigid replied.

Before Brigid could reply, she nearly fell over again, Loki catching her before she could fall. Brigid was trembling terribly and sweating something fierce.

"My darling, you're sweating and shaking!" Loki said, concerned.

"I'm fine, my love," Brigid insisted.

"My Queen, you need to rest," Fenrir said.

"In a moment," Brigid said weakly.

As quickly as she could, Brigid conjured a chamber pot and immediately emptied the contents of her stomach until she turned green and nearly fainted again. Brigid cried out in pain as she collapsed in Loki's arms.

"Get her on the bed," Loki cried.

Fenrir nodded as she helped Brigid onto the bed and under the green sheets. Brigid was sweating fiercely and breathing hard. She bent up and emptied her stomach again in her chamber pot.

"What's wrong with her?" Loki asked, frightened.

"Let me examine her," Fenrir said. "If you will my king, step outside for a moment and I will examine her."

Keeping his eyes on Brigid, Loki veiled himself in smoke before he stepped out in the hall, terrified of what might be wrong with his intended. Loki paced in the hall outside his chambers, a fit of nerves. He couldn't shake the image of Brigid's trembling form from his mind. Just as he feared the worst, Fenrir beckoned him back to the chambers where he found Brigid resting peacefully.

"What news?" Loki asked fearfully.

Fenrir smiled broadly. "You have nothing to fear, My King."

"Nothing to fear?" Loki questioned.

"Nothing at all," Fenrir replied, still smiling. "The Queen is with child."

Loki smiled. "With child?"

"Yes, and according to my examination, the child will be a Jotun like its father."

Loki's smile faded. "How did you know that?"

"With respect, My King, you're not the only one with magic," Fenrir said. "I used my magic and examined her myself. Unless I'm mistaken, the child will be like you, of Jotun descent."

Loki swallowed hard. "I see. I'd like to be alone with my bride."

"As you wish, My King," Fenrir said, bowing.

Loki sat by Brigid's side and took her hand, doing his best to mask his pain at the thought of having another Jotun baby.

Brigid slowly awoke to find Loki by her side. "My love."

"My darling," Loki greeted, kissing her hand.

"What happened to me?" Brigid asked.

"You were taken ill," Loki whispered. "I had Fenrir take you to rest and examine you when your condition worsened."

"What's wrong with me?" Brigid asked.

Loki smiled, hiding his pain. "Nothing at all. My love, you're with child."

Brigid's eyes widened. "I'm pregnant?"

Loki nodded and kissed her hand and her belly. "You have given me the best gift, my darling, both of you. Now, both of you, get your rest."

Loki kissed her belly and then her lips as Brigid fell asleep once more. As he sat by Brigid's side, Loki could not prepare himself for the idea of having yet another Jotun baby.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Brigid's pregnant again and it's Jotunheim! But Loki and Brigid have a new Royal Guard! Thank you to my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and nothing without you!**


	32. Short Notice

Chapter 32: Short Notice

Loki left Brigid to rest and no sooner than he did, Frigga's cries called his attention.

Loki picked her up from her cradle and bounced her in his arms. "Oooh, what is it, little princess, hm?"

Loki gently hummed to his little girl and swayed her in his arms, hoping to lull her back to sleep. Despite his best efforts, poor little Frigga's cries only got louder.

"Shhh. My poor little princess, what's the matter?" Loki simpered.

Suddenly, Frigga grabbed a bit of his tunic and stuffed it in her mouth, sucking on it like a pacifier.

"No, no, no, little one," Loki said.

Much to his dismay, when Loki tried to pull away the bit of fabric in Frigga's mouth, she simply whined and cried louder.

"Little princess, what is the matter?" Loki whispered, bouncing his baby girl in his arms and kissing her head.

Just as Frigga's cries got their loudest, Fenrir approached him. "Well, she is certainly a spirited one. That is good. She'll be a fighter when she grows up, like her mother, and me."

"I'm so glad you're enjoying this," Loki groaned as he tried to pacify his screaming baby. "If you could be so helpful as to explain what's wrong with my daughter?"

"I'm afraid it's something terrible, My King," Fenrir said gravely.

A wave of terror washed over Loki. "What? What is it?"

"Teething, My King," Fenrir laughed. "The little princess is simply growing her first teeth."

Loki's face fell as Fenrir burst out in laughter. "You know, if I were any other king, you'd be flogged or worse for that."

"Then it's a good thing there are no kings like you," Fenrir countered.

Loki smirked. "That is true. Now, what do we do about my daughter?"

"Can't you devise a spell to ease her pain?" Fenrir asked.

"I suppose I could, but I was hoping you could, too," Loki said.

"Alright, let's both use our spells to try and soothe her pain," Fenrir said.

Fenrir rubbed her hands together and a blue light shone between her hands. She touched her hand to Frigga's cheek. Loki touched his cold hand to Frigga's cheek as well. In a few moments, Frigga's cries dissipated and transformed into baby snores. Loki sighed with relief as Frigga finally fell asleep and he set her down in the crib.

"Thank you, Fenrir," he said wearily.

"If I may, My King, why would you come to me for help?" Fenrir asked. "We both know you could've easily cast a spell for your daughter's pain. Why ask me for help?"

"You're a warlock. You have more magic than me," Loki said.

"My King, please do not lie," Fenrir said. "I know there is more to this. So, please, tell me."

Loki sighed, knowing he was defeated. "You told me that my child is a Jotun, like me. My sons are Jotun as well. It caused her immense pain giving birth to a Jotun child, and now she's about to do it all over again. She's suffering because of me. What have I done to her?"

Fenrir looked at Loki with a wrinkled brow. "My King, how can you say such things? Do you hear how foolish you sound?"

"Every day of my life, my father told me stories of what monsters the Jotuns were and I believed them," Loki said. "Watching my bride suffer I almost believe it again."

"My King, this is foolishness," Fenrir said. "Your Queen loves her children, whether they be Jotun, Midgardian, or Asgardian. She is glad to be bearing your child again. I saw the smile on her face when you told her she is expecting. She does not care about the pain, and you should not either."

"You know, no one has spoken so boldly to me before," Loki said. "but I admire you all the more for it. Thank you for your wisdom."

"Well, you do not have me around because I am good with a spear," Fenrir laughed. "Have you told your boys yet that they're getting another baby brother or sister?"

Loki laughed. "Not yet. I'm waiting for Brigid to wake so we may both tell them."

"An excellent idea, My King," Fenrir said in approval.

"Where are my sons?" Loki asked.

"They're still sleeping, My King," Fenrir replied. "I'll keep them occupied until the Queen wakes."

"Thank you, Fenrir," said.

Finally, that afternoon, Brigid finally awoke and Loki was by her side when she did.

"My love," he whispered.

"My darling," she whispered.

"How are you this morning, my love?" Loki whispered, taking her hand.

Brigid's hand went to her belly. "We are perfectly happy, my love. However, I notice you are troubled."

"You did?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Darling, if you think I don't notice everything by now," Brigid said.

Loki sighed. "Our child, Fenrir has told me, is another Jotun, like me."

Brigid snorted. "And this troubles you?"

"Does it not you?" Loki asked.

"No," Brigid replied. "Why should it?"

"My love, it's because of me you've suffered terrible pain," Loki said in earnest.

"And I would suffer it one-thousand times again for you and our children," Brigid countered. "There isn't anything I wouldn't do, no Hell I wouldn't go through for you or our children. If I have to endure the worst pain for this new baby, I will endure and more."

Loki could do nothing but smile at his bride. "And I wonder why Frigga has been so stubborn lately. She's just like you."

"What's wrong with Frigga?" Brigid asked.

Loki's eyes widened, knowing he was caught in a trap. "Apparently, as Fenrir explained it to me, she's teething, or growing in her teeth."

Brigid nearly hopped out of bed. "Frigga is growing her first teeth?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I would have, my love, but you needed your rest," Loki said apologetically.

"My love, I'm a mother, and that means I do not want to miss milestones like this!" Brigid said.

"I apologize, my love. When this new baby grows its first teeth, I promise I'll inform you immediately," Loki said.

"Thank you," Brigid said, satisfied. "Now, where are our boys? We have to tell them the news."

Loki smiled. "Of course. Fenrir!"

The chamber door opened and Fenrir entered followed by Bruce and Tony, who jumped on the bed. Loki and Brigid hugged their sons tightly as they jumped on the bed.

"Did you boys have fun?" Loki asked.

"Yes!" Tony and Bruce replied.

"Mama and I have a wonderful surprise for you," Loki said.

"Weapons?" asked Bruce.

"Magic?" asked Tony.

"Not quite yet," Loki laughed. "You're going to have another baby brother or sister."

"Yay!" the boys cheered.

"Are my boys excited?" Brigid asked.

"Can we get a brother?" Tony asked.

Brigid laughed. "I shall certainly try not to let you down this time, my boys."

"Yay, brother!" the boys cheered.

Suddenly, Brigid clutched her stomach, as if in pain. Not wanting to worry her boys, she smiled.

"That was your baby brother or sister kicking already," she said. "Want to feel the baby move?"

Tony and Bruce put their little hands on their mother's belly. Immediately, they felt a tiny thump as soon as they did.

"Mama, big kick!" Tony said.

"Yes, that was a big kick," Brigid said through the pain.

Loki smiled as he watched his boys feel their mother's belly. "Your new baby brother or sister is going to big and strong, just like you and your sister."

"She certainly will," Brigid groaned.

Sensing Brigid's discomfort, Loki knew Brigid needed her rest.

"Boys, your mama and your new brother or sister need their rest," Loki said. "Give your mama and the baby a kiss."

Tony and Bruce pecked Brigid on the cheek and then kissed her tiny belly before running out of the room. Brigid continued to groan in pain.

"Shhh," she whispered, rubbing her hands along her tiny belly. "Easy now, child."

"Mind if I try?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded, in too much pain to speak.

Loki rubbed his hands together and a bright green light shone. He laid his hands on Brigid's belly and her groaning stopped.

"Whatever you did, my love, I think he liked it," Brigid said with approval.

"Anything to help you get through these next twelve months," Loki said.

"Don't worry, my love. We have a long way, but I know you'll behave yourself," Brigid said, her head turning to her tiny belly.

"Darling, that's my child, and I never behave. That is what I fear," Loki said.

Brigid smiled. "Well, fortunately for me, I can handle any mischief you or your children conjure."

 _Twelve months later. . ._

After a grueling year, Brigid's pregnancy had taken its toll on her. She had grown an enormous belly the size of a boulder. Her ankles had swelled to the size of tangerines, making movement almost impossible. The child was also constantly moving, making matters more unpleasant for Brigid. Loki did his best to use his magic to ease Brigid's pain. During this time, the boys had grown into rambunctious three-year olds while their sister, Frigga, was a playful one-year old just as mischievous as her father.

Brigid sat up in bed, almost overtaken by her planet of a belly as Loki sat at her bedside. "How does the imminent arrival fare today, my love?"

"Stubborn and mischievous like both of us, I fear," Brigid said.

Suddenly, they heard tiny footsteps. Loki hopped off the bed and picked up a giggling Baby Frigga. "Papa!"

"Looks like someone escaped her cradle again," he said. "You are getting to be quite the one for mischief, little princess. Want to say good morning to your new brother or sister?"

Frigga nodded and Loki guided her hand to Brigid's belly. "Your brother or sister is saying good morning. They'll be here soon. Will you be a good big sister?"

Frigga nodded and kissed her father and then kissed Brigid's belly. "Love you, baby."

Just then, Fenrir entered. "There you are, little princess. Let's get you back to your crib."

Fenrir took a giggling Frigga away. "No, no bed!"

"She is so like you," Brigid commented. "It's scary."

"She still has a bit of you in there," Loki said. "Anyway, I know just the thing to cheer you up. The play is starting again. Come, some fresh air will do you good. Come along."

Disguised as Odin and Sif, with Fenrir not far behind, Loki and Brigid once again watched _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard_ with great delight as they feasted on grapes.

 _Oh, brother, I take my leave! Build a statue for me, with my helmet on and the big bendy horns!_

 _We will build a big statue for you!_

Every line, Loki and Brigid knew and every word made them laugh. Once again, the crowd stood up to thunderous applause. However, this performance was different.

"Father?"

Odin turned to find Thor himself standing among the crowd.

"Oh crap," Odin said. "Uh, my son Thor, has returned!"

The people applauded at Thor's return.

"Interesting play, what's it called?" Thor asked.

" _The Tragedy of Loki of Asgard,_ " Odin replied. "The people wanted to commemorate him."

"And indeed they should," Thor said. "I like the statue. A lot better looking when he was alive. It looks a little less weaselly, less greasy."

Sif and Fenrir clenched their fists, while Odin shifted uncomfortably.

"Something upset you, Lady Sif? And why are you here? And who is this?" Thor asked.

"Lady Sif and Fenrir are my personal guards," Odin explained.

"Ah, I see," Thor said as he held up a horned skull. "Do you know what this is?"

"Ah, the Skull of Surtur! A formidable weapon!" Odin exclaimed.

Thor handed the skull to a guard. "Lock this in the vault before it turns into a monster and destroys the whole planet."

"So it's back to Midgard for you?" Odin asked dubiously.

"Nope," Thor said. "I've been having this reoccurring dream lately. Every night I see Asgard up in ruins."

"That's just a silly dream," Odin said dismissively.

"Possibly, but then I decide to go out there and investigate and what do I find but the Nine Realms in chaos, enemies of Asgard plotting our demise, all while you, Odin, Protector of those Nine Realms are sitting here in your bathrobe eating grapes."

"Well, it is best to respect our neighbors' freedom," Odin said sheepishly.

"Yes, the freedom to be massacred," Thor said, tossing his hammer far into the air.

"Yes, besides, I've been rather busy myself," Odin said.

"Watching theater?" Thor questioned.

"Well, board meetings and security council meetings," Odin said, faltering.

"You're really gonna make me do it?" Thor asked flatly.

"Do what?" Odin asked.

Thor tossed Mjolnir wide in the air and placed a shaking Odin in front of him. "You know nothing will stop Mjolnir as it returns to my hand, not even your face."

"You've gone quite mad! You'll be executed for this!" Odin said, still shaking.

"Then I'll see you on the other side...brother," Thor said.

Unable to keep up the charade, Loki finally broke his character. "Alright, I yield!"

Thor pushed Loki out of the way as Mjolnir returned to his hand. Brigid revealed herself much to the surprise of the Asgardians watching. All Loki could do was give his best smile to his subjects.

Much Loki and Brigid's chagrin, their new guardian, Skurge, came running in a bit too late for their liking. "Behold, Thor Odinson-"

"No. You had one job. Just the one," Loki said crossly.

"Where's Odin?" Thor asked.

Loki kept his charming smile. "You just couldn't stay away, could you? Everything was fine without you. Asgard was prospering. You've ruined everything! Ask them."

Thor advanced on Loki. "Where's Father? Did you kill him?"

"You had everything you wanted. You had the independence you asked for," Loki said.

Thor pinned Loki down with Mjolnir. "Ow, ow, ow, okay, I know exactly where he is."

Thor looked over his shoulder to find a spear pointed at him. "You would do well to remove your hammer, Odinson."

"Is she for real, your bodyguard?" Thor asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and she doesn't like you very much," Brigid replied.

Thor glanced over at Brigid. "Why sister, what a large belly you have. You're as big as a house."

"I missed you, too," Brigid said.

"Darling, could you leave us for a moment? I must speak with my brother," Loki said.

"Don't be too long," Brigid said.

She left Loki with Thor and Fenrir to guard him. A wave of terror washed over Thor.

"My God, where are the boys? What did you do with them?" Thor asked.

To answer Thor's question, Tony and Bruce, followed by Baby Frigga, came running out and hugged their father. Thor's eyes bulged at the three tiny children with dark hair and blue eyes hugging Loki and then he recalled Brigid's massive belly.

"My princes, princess, say hello to your Uncle Thor," Loki said to his children.

The children waved timidly.

"Children, my goodness how you've grown!" Thor said, bending down to ruffle the boys' hair and twirl Frigga around.

"Brother, you have been busy of late," Thor laughed.

"I would give a remark to that, but I have a request," Loki replied.

"And what is that?" Thor asked.

"Marry us," Loki replied .

Thor's eyes bulged. "What?"

"Oh, come now, brother. I'm not being unreasonable. Just marry us now and then I'll help you find Father," Loki said.

"Are you serious, brother? Do you know how long a wedding would take?" Thor asked.

"I do, and that's why I ask now," Loki replied. "Do it for your niece and nephews."

Thor grumbled. He hated Loki using his own family to rope him into a wedding, but if he would help him find his father, he would take it.

"Alright, I'll marry you," Thor said.

"Perfect," Loki said. "All we need is the guests."

"Guests?" Thor asked.

Suddenly, among the crowd, Thor noticed Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Happy Hogun. Tony was dressed in a black tux with a green tie and gold cuff links, and Happy wore the same. Pepper was dressed in a green, lace cocktail dress with golden heels.

"Tony?" he asked.

"Point Break, long time no see!" Tony greeted, clapping his friend on the back. "This is Pepper Potts, my CEO, and well, business partner."

"Tony, please," Pepper said.

"What are you doing here?" Thor asked. "I haven't seen you since Sokovia and now you're suddenly here on Asgard?"

Tony nodded to Loki. "Thank your brother, Rock of Ages, there. He said it was short notice but I don't care."

"What is short notice?" Thor asked.

"The wedding, Point Break," Tony replied.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint me," Loki said happily.

"Are you kidding? Of course I'd show up to my Leprechaun's wedding, no matter what planet it's on," Tony said. "Earth, Mars, Point Break Paradise, you name it. I'll be there."

"And I am grateful for that," Loki said happily. "Tony, if I might have a word?"

"Sure thing, Reindeer Games," Tony replied. "Pep, keep my seat warm."

Loki took Tony to a secluded hall inside the throne room. "Any moment I'll be marrying your protege and I never formally asked your permission."

"I still never got an apology for that, but my feelings aren't too hurt," Tony said.

"I'm never one to ask permission and I never will," Loki said. "but I do hope things can change, or at least find some common ground between us. I know you love Brigid and my children as much as I do. I want you to know that I have loved her and will love her till my last breath and the end of the Nine Realms. That is a promise."

Tony was floored. It took him a moment to find his voice. "Well, with that in mind, I don't think you need to ask me for permission."

"Should I start calling you "Dad?"" Loki laughed.

"Not on your life, Reindeer Games," Tony said in jest.

"Fair enough," Loki said. "Now, if you wouldn't mind bringing the bride?"

Loki waited in the hall just as Thor approached him. "This is sudden, brother."

"Indeed, it is," Loki said.

"Brother, I have never been happier to see you both alive," Thor said happily. "I honestly never thought I would see this day, but I am glad I have."

"Really, never?" Loki asked in disbelief.

"Well, that helmet didn't turn Brigid away?" Thor teased.

"I'm sorry, and what about you, peacock?" Loki replied.

Thor laughed heartily and clasped Loki's neck. "Brother, no matter how hard we might have fought or whatever the future holds, know that I love you and I am proud that you've found someone to belong to and make you whole."

"Thank you, brother, but I'm only kissing my wife," Loki joked.

"Stop it!" Thor teased.

All of Asgard, including Loki's Midgardian guests, gathered in the throne room for Loki's wedding. Loki stood dressed in a green robe hemmed with gold. Little Bruce, dressed in a green robe similar to his father's and a gold crown upon his head, waddled down the aisle carrying the rings on a pillow, followed by Tony, who also wore little green robes and a gold crown . Frigga, dressed in a tiny green dress embroidered with golden flowers and a golden crown upon her head, ambled down the aisle, with Pepper holding her hand, spreading flowers down the aisle. Fenrir, the maid of honor, proudly wearing her green armor, came next. At long last, Brigid with Tony on her arm, came waddling down the aisle. Loki turned and beheld his bride almost floating down the aisle. Brigid wore a long, emerald green velvet dress with golden embroidery. She wore golden jewelry and a circlet upon her head and her hair was soft on her head and flowing down her head. Upon her head she wore a golden veil, as custom of Midgardian tradition. Loki was taken aback as Brigid stood before him.

"You look beautiful," he mouthed as she stood before him.

Thor wrapped a cloth around Loki and Brigid's hands before he spoke. "We are gathered here in the sight of our ancestors and kings in order to bring together Loki and Brigid. Loki, if you will repeat after me."

"I, Loki, in the name of my father and Valhalla and Hel, take you, Brigid to be mine now and until the end of the Nine Realms," Loki recited.

"Now Brigid, if you will repeat after me," Thor said.

"I, Brigid, in the name of my father and Valhalla and Hel, take you, Loki, to be mine, now and until the end of the Nine Realms," Brigid said.

Thor presented a cup of wine to Loki, who took a drink from it. Loki then gave the cup to Brigid, who also drank from it.

"Now, to the business at hand. Brigid Mairead Regan, do you take Loki Odinson to be your husband, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death till you part?" Thor asked.

"I do," Brigid said excitedly.

"And Loki Odinson, do you take Brigid Mairead Regan to be your wife, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, until death do you part?" Thor asked.

"I do," Loki said.

"I believe you both have your own vows?" Thor asked.

"Loki, we came together under strange circumstances and I would not have it any other way. You have given me so much, including four beautiful children. I promise that what ever follows, I will love you all to no end," Brigid said in earnest.

"My darling Brigid, that day I wandered into the dungeons was the most fortunate day of my life. We have been through so much together, and I would not trade of it for the world. You have given me four wonderful children, and I promise to love them and you until my last breath and the end of time," Loki said.

"May I have the rings?" Thor asked.

Loki took the rings from Bruce and ruffled his hair.

"Loki, repeat after me: With this ring, I thee wed," Thor said.

"With this ring, I thee, wed," Loki repeated, placing the ring on Brigid's finger.

"Now Brigid, repeat after me: With this ring, I, thee, wed," Thor said.

"With this ring, I thee, wed," Brigid repeated, placing her ring on Loki's finger.

"In the name of all Asgard and Midgard and all the Nine Realms by my authority as God of Thunder and future king of Asgard, I pronounce that Loki and Brigid are now man and wife," Thor declared. "Loki, you may kiss your bride."

"I didn't need to be told twice, brother," Loki said with a wink.

Without a moment's hesitation, Loki grabbed his bride and their lips met for the first time as man and wife. All of Asgard applauded as Loki and Brigid were now joined as one. As all the guests surrounded them, Loki took his bride away and veiled them in smoke.

"I'm given to understand that it is customary for the bride and groom to have a first dance on their wedding," Loki said.

Loki offered his hand to Brigid and he pulled her close to him. "How are you this evening, my princess?"

"We are quite well," Brigid replied. "The little one hasn't settled yet so he is quite happy."

Loki twirled her about. "How does it feel to officially be a Princess of Asgard?"

"As long as I have you, I have everything I need," Brigid replied.

"That is all I need," Loki said.

Later that night, Loki carried his bride to their chambers. Brigid was eager for their wedding night, however Loki was hesitant.

"My love, we should not do this," he said fearfully.

"My darling, I assure you, the child is perfectly safe," Brigid reassured him. "Either way, it is our wedding night. As long as I am with you, I am perfectly content."

Loki thought a moment and then filled Brigid into his arms. As he did, he felt tiny thumps of his baby's kicks against him. "The little one is quite content."

"As am I," Brigid said as she wriggled under Loki.

Loki smiled and pulled up Brigid's dress, where he planted kisses all over her planet-sized belly. He moved down to her legs, giving them the same attention as he did her stomach. He then moved further down.

"Oh, my love! You are fortunate I cannot move over this large belly!" Brigid gasped.

Loki smiled as he kissed her once more and they at long last had the pleasure of becoming one.

 **A/N:Oh my goodness, they're married! I hope you enjoyed this! This is for my reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	33. New Arrival

Chapter 33: New Arrival

"Loki! Loki, wake up!"

Loki was awakened from his restful slumber by his new wife's frantic cries. He snapped awake to find Brigid, her face twisted in pain.

"My love, is it the child?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded, in too much pain to reply.

Loki jumped out of bed, dressing with the snap of his fingers. "Fenrir, Thor!"

Loki's guard and his brother immediately came running into the room, Fenrir with her spear drawn.

"My King, are you alright?" Fenrir asked.

"I'm fine, but my princess is not," Loki replied. "Brigid needs a healer."

"My God, is it-" Thor gasped.

"Yes, the child is coming. We cannot waste any time," Loki replied anxiously.

Brigid let out a groan of pain as Loki, followed by Fenrir and Thor, approached her bedside.

"Can we move her?" Thor asked.

"No, I'll fly to the healing room. Of course I can be moved, genius!" Brigid snapped before composing herself. "I'm sorry, brother. The child is not making it easy."

Thor laughed. "Don't worry, sister. We're going to make sure the child is safely welcomed to the world."

Brigid screamed in pain as Loki lifted her in his arms and carried her to the healing room, followed by Thor and Fenrir. Once they reached the lab, the Asgardian healers prepped Brigid for the birth of her child as she shrieked in pain. Loki held Brigid's hand and used his magic to the best of his ability to ease her pain.

"I would give anything to switch places with you, my love," Loki said.

"I beg pardon, my love, but you could not endure this," Brigid groaned. "Fortunately, I have suffered worse."

Loki smiled. "Praise your strength. Our child will be out soon, I promise."

Brigid regained her senses long enough to find Tony among the healers in the lab. "Tony? What are you doing here?"

"You didn't honestly think I was gonna miss the birth of my fourth godchild, did you, Princess?" Tony laughed. "I wouldn't miss it."

Brigid cried out in pain. "And the little one and I greatly appreciate your presence."

"Rock of Ages, I know this is the miracle of life and all, but twelve months of pregnancy and now this? After this, I'm gonna kick your snowman butt for what you put my Leprechaun through," Tony said.

"Tony, you're being over dramatic," Brigid said.

"What? I am almost your father, so it's kinda my job to give the "kick your butt" speech," Tony said.

Brigid let out another cry of pain. "What's happening? Why hasn't my water broken yet?"

"I'm afraid that the child is not due to arrive yet, my Princess," replied a healer. "You're suffering from a false labor."

"Braxton-Hicks contractions?" Tony asked.

"Yes, as you Midgardians, call them," replied the healer.

"How can we make them stop?" Loki asked. "Can't you do something for her pain?"

"The contractions, or labor will stop in due time. We can give the princess medicine for her pain," said the healer.

"Any other good news?" Tony groaned.

"We can tell you the child's gender. Would you like you like to know, my Prince?" the healer asked.

Brigid nodded to Loki. "Yes, of course."

"You'll be pleased to know you're having a son, my Prince and Princess," the healer informed them.

"Thank you," Loki said.

As the healer turned away, Loki could not contain his joy. "A son! We're having a son!"

"I am happy for you, brother," Thor said. "I am happy to meet my new nephew."

Brigid smiled, despite her pain. "No wonder we're having a son. He's already got a talent for mischief like his father."

"Well, perhaps he just wants to make his daddy proud," Tony said in jest.

"Well, if that is the case, I am evermore proud of my son," Loki said.

Brigid breathed hard as her contractions slowed. "Oh, certainly you are taking after your father, my little prince. Tony, I know you are here for other reasons than to see the birth of your godchild. Why else are you here?"

"Unfortunately, Banner has gone missing," Tony said. "We haven't seen him in years. If he could've been here for your wedding, you know he would've been. However, he wrote you a letter before he disappeared and told me to give it to you. I guess he kinda had a feeling about you two just like me."

Brigid took the note and read the letter from her dear missing "Uncle":

 _Dear Brigid,_

 _I don't know where you'll be by the time you read this, but just in case, I always knew about you and Loki since before we captured him, or he let us take him. I know you're pregnant with his baby, and heck, you might have more babies with him by the time you read this, but I want you to know that, despite what everyone else may think, I wish you and him the best life. I know it's crazy, but I say so because you're the closest to me and if loving a crazy god-man makes you happy, who am I to judge? For the sake of your children, I hope that wherever you and him end up, you are happy. I cannot wait to meet my nieces and nephews someday. Tell them their Uncle Banner loves them. I love you, kid, and I truly hope you're happy._

 _-Banner_

Tears splashed onto the paper as Brigid finished reading and kissed the note as if she were embracing her old friend.

"My love, are you alright?" Loki asked, fearful at his wife's tears.

"I hardly know," Brigid said tearfully. "He knew I was carrying the twins, and he still wished us happiness. Not just for us, but for their sake as well. He still loves us, no matter where he is."

"That is very gracious of him," Loki said. "I'm certain if he were here he'd love to meet his new godson."

Brigid nodded. "Truly. He would love all of his godchildren."

The next day, Brigid was released from the healing room as the child did not trouble her. Loki had fallen asleep by her side, holding her hand. He was awakened by something hitting his head.

"Ow!" he groaned.

He looked up to find Thor smirking at him. "Rise and shine, brother. Time to fulfill your end of the bargain. Time to find Father."

"Brother, you do realize that my princess is due to give birth to my son any moment?" Loki groaned.

"Well then, we best hurry, brother before the little one arrives," Thor said.

"Wrong," Brigid said wearily as she awoke. "I'm coming with you."

"My love, no," Loki said. "The child is due any moment. You need to stay in the healing room when our son arrives."

"If you insist on fetching Odin back, you're not going without me," Brigid said stubbornly. "As my husband, you should know by now you do not go anywhere without me."

Brigid waddled to her feet and dressed in a black sleeveless dress while Loki snapped his fingers and changed into a black suit. Thor was dressed in a jacket, boots, and jeans. As they hurried to the Bifrost, they heard little cries follow them.

"Mama, Papa! Mama!"

Loki and Brigid turned to find the twins and Frigga desperately running after them and crying out for them.

"You must stay here, my little ones," Brigid said.

"No!" Frigga protested.

"Wanna go!" Tony and Bruce protested.

"It's only goodbye for a little while," Loki said. "Mama and Papa will be back soon, I promise."

"No, no stay!" Frigga pouted.

"Want Mama and Papa!" Tony and Bruce cried.

Loki smiled. "I can't say no to my little princes and princess. Fenrir!"

Loki and Brigid's general came forth and bowed. "My brother and I are journeying to Midgard. You will protect my children on this journey, yes?"

Fenrir bowed. "With my life, my King."

Loki took his children's hands and Brigid's as he followed Thor and Fenrir to the Bifrost. Volstagg had taken Skurge's place as temporary guardian and turned the sword to lead them to Midgard. In a flash, the group was standing in New York in front of a disappointing demolition site.

"I swear I left him right here," Loki said.

"Where? Right here on the sidewalk or right here where the building's being demolished?" Thor asked in jest. "Great planning."

"A lot better than yours," Brigid commented.

"How's I supposed to know? Can't see into the future. I'm not a witch," Loki said.

"Really? Then why do you dress like one?" Thor teased.

"Hey!" Loki said.

"I can't believe you two are alive," Thor grumbled. "I saw you two die. I mourned you two, I cried for you."

"I'm honored," Loki said.

"Flattered," Brigid said flatly.

The pair were interrupted by a pair of giggly, silly girls. Fenrir went for her spear, but Brigid shook her head.

"Hi. Would you mind taking a picture with us?" they asked Thor.

"Oh, sure," Thor replied. "Start figuring out where he is."

Loki and Brigid rolled their eyes at the silly girls taking their picture with their brother. _We tried to rule Earth for this,_ Loki thought.

"Sorry to hear Jane dumped you," the silly girl said.

"She didn't dump me, you know," Thor said with pride, "I dumped her. It was a mutual dumping."

Loki gave his brother a pat on the back. Just as he did, a circle almost like fire spread around him. Fenrir drew her spear in a flash.

"What's this? What are you doing?" Thor asked.

"This isn't me," Loki said.

With a shriek, Loki disappeared through the circle.

"Loki!" Brigid screamed.

In Loki's place was simply a card that read _177 A Bleecker ST._

"Alright, whatever or whoever just did that won't like me," Brigid said.

"Or me," Fenrir said.

"Sister, Fenrir, please," Thor said calmly. "I'm sure Loki is fine. Let's just go to this address and see what this person wants with him."

Brigid grumbled as and Fenrir followed by her children followed Thor to what appeared to be an old apartment building. As soon as Thor knocked on the door, he, Brigid, Fenrir and the children were teleported inside, as if by magic.

"Thor Odinson," they heard a voice call out. "and Brigid Regan."

A man wearing a blue costume and a crimson cape with yellow gloves came floating towards them. Fenrir drew her spear, and Thor, forgetting he was on Midgard, drew Mjolnir, but only drew an umbrella instead.

"God of Thunder and Goddess of Mischief. I believe you can leave the umbrella," the man said.

Thor reluctantly lowered his umbrella as he and his party were transported to another room.

"So Earth has wizards now?" Thor asked, as he fiddled helplessly with a sculpture on the table.

"The preferred term is Master of the Mystic Arts. You can leave that now," the man replied.

"Well, Master, your Mystic Arts have kidnapped my husband so if you want to live, you'd do well to tell me where he is," Brigid said menacingly.

Fenrir advanced on the man to illustrate Brigid's point.

"Relax, Brigid Odinson, I promise I won't harm your husband," the man replied. "He is perfectly safe in my magic."

"Alright, wizard, who are you, and why should I care?" Thor asked.

"My name is Dr. Stephen Strange, and I have some questions for you. Take a seat," Strange said.

In a flash, Brigid, Thor and their company were sitting in a living room. After offering Thor a drink, Strange got down to the business at hand.

"So I keep a watch-list of individuals and beings from other realms who may be a threat to this world," Strange explained. "Your adopted brother, and your husband, Loki, is one of those beings."

"A worthy inclusion," Thor said.

"Nice to be noticed if only you saw the bigger picture," Brigid commented.

"Why bring him here?" Strange asked.

"We're looking for my father," Thor explained.

"So, if I were to tell you where Odin was, all parties concerned would promptly return to Asgard?" Strange asked.

"Promptly," Thor replied.

"Great! Then I'll help you!" Strange said happily. "Odin is in Norway."

Strange used his magic to transport them to the library as Brigid and Fenrir glared at him. He perused his books to see if his spell would require any modifications and happily, they did not. Once more, Strange transported them into what appeared to be the building's foyer.

"Can I-I need just one strand of your hair," Strange said.

"Let me tell you something my hair is not to me meddled with," Thor protested.

Brigid and Fenrir couldn't help but giggle as Strange snatched a lock of Thor's hair and used his magic to make a portal.

"He's waiting for you," he said. "Oh, don't forget your umbrella."

Thor held out his hand and his umbrella came crashing through the hall. "Sorry. I suppose I'll need my brother back as well."

"Oh, yeah right," Strange said.

He waved his hands above him and the circle of fire appeared and Loki came screaming from above, almost landing flat on his face.

"I have been falling for thirty minutes!" he said, annoyed.

"My love, you're not hurt are you?" Brigid asked.

"I'm fine, my darling," Loki reassured her.

"You can handle them from here," Strange said to Thor. "Good luck."

"Thank you very much," Thor said.

"Handle me? Who are you?" Loki asked, outraged.

"One thing you'll learn, wizard. Never mess with a mother and a wife," Brigid said, drawing twin daggers.

Fenrir drew her spear. "Or one with an army."

Loki drew his daggers. "You think you're some kind of sorcerer? Don't think for one minute, you second rate-"

"Okay, buh-bye!" Strange said, waving his hand.

The next second, Thor and his company were transported to a field in Norway. There they beheld Odin, dressed in a tan jacket, grey pants and a pink shirt. Fenrir was hostile, but Loki and Brigid held up their hands. The children were curious as they looked at the man who stood before them.

"Papa, who is that?" Frigga asked.

"That's your grandfather," Loki said.

Taking his children's hands, Loki and Brigid stood by Odin's side. "Your mother, she calls me. Do you hear it?"

Thor gave Loki and Brigid a dark glare. "Loki, Brigid, lift your magic."

Odin laughed. "Took me a while to break free from your spell. Frigga would've been proud."

Loki and Brigid shifted uncomfortably as Odin beckoned for them to sit.

Odin smiled at the children. "Hello, children. You must be Tony and Bruce. And what might your name be, little one?"

"Frigga," replied the little girl.

Odin noticed Brigid's bulging belly. "You have a wonderful mother. She is a noble and wise woman, like your grandmother you were named for."

"Father, I know we failed you but we can make things right," Thor said.

"I failed you," Odin said sadly. "It is upon us. Ragnarok."

Thor shook his head. "No, I've stopped Ragnarok. I put an end to Surtur."

Odin shook his head. "No. My life was all that held her back, but my time come has come. She's coming."

"Father, who are you talking about?" Thor asked.

"Goddess of Death. Hela. My firstborn. Your sister," Odin replied. "Her violent appetites grew beyond my control so I imprisoned her. She draws her strength from Asgard and once she gets there, her powers will be limitless."

"Whatever she is, we can stop her together," Thor said.

"No, we won't," Odin said. "I'm on a different path now. This you must face alone. I love you, my children."

Brigid and Loki turned as Odin said, "children," as only now they finally had Odin's love. They felt a certain bittersweetness hit them like an arrow hitting its mark as Odin finally acknowledge them as his own again.

"Look at that," Odin said, pointing to the horizon. "Remember this place. Home."

With those final words, Odin took his place among the spirits in Valhalla to join Frigga, his Queen. As Loki, Brigid and Thor watched him go, the clouds began to darken and a storm began to brew. Loki knew this meant his brother was angry, and sparks flared from Thor's hands.

"Brother," he said, hoping to quell his brother's temper.

"This was your doing," Thor said angrily.

Before the brother's could come to blows, Brigid cried out in pain. She grabbed Loki's hand, almost making him cry out as she squeezed so hard.

"Darling, what's the matter?" Loki asked.

"The baby!...It's coming. He's coming!" Brigid cried.

"No tricks, sister," Thor said warily.

"I'm not tricking you, brother!" Brigid shrieked. "He's coming!"

Loki turned to Thor. "Brother, please."

Thor nodded. "Lie down, Brigid. Fenrir, keep the children back."

"Do you know how to deliver a child, Thunder God?" Fenrir asked.

"Well no," Thor replied.

"Then you keep the children back, and I'll stay with my Queen," Fenrir said.

Thor nodded and took the children aside so as not to worry them. Fenrir and Loki helped Brigid lie down on the grass. Loki conjured a pillow and placed it under Brigid's head. He then evoked a blanket and covered Brigid's legs.

"Easy, my love. The child will come soon," he whispered. "Breathe, my love. Breathe out the pain."

"You try that when you're in this much pain!" Brigid groaned.

Fenrir felt Brigid's belly. "The child isn't low enough yet. She's not dilated enough, My King."

"What do we do?" Loki asked. "She's suffering."

"If she can stand, that might help push the child lower," Fenrir said. "My Queen, I need you to stand."

Loki and Fenrir helped Brigid to her feet where she stood, waddling over her oversized belly and shrieking through the pain as Loki helped her breath through the pain.

"Can I push yet?" Brigid moaned. "I need to push."

"Not yet, My Queen," Fenrir said.

"She suffers," Loki said. "Let her push. Why delay?"

"My King, the child is very large, he is not low enough and she is not dilated yet," Fenrir explained. "If she tries to push now, she'll be putting her life, as well as the child's, in danger."

"Get her to a doctor," Thor said.

"What?" Loki asked in surprise.

"Take her to a hospital on Midgard," Thor said. "She and the child will suffer if we linger here."

Fenrir waved her hand and in a flash, the company found themselves in a New York hospital.

Thor turned to Loki. "Keep her breathing. I'll get her into the hospital."

Brigid was taken into a wheelchair to the emergency room where she was given a bed.

She shrieked as Loki and Fenrir helped her into the bed. "Oh, that was a big one! Tony, where's Tony?"

"We've contacted your mentor, my love," Loki said. "He's coming as fast as he can. Just breathe."

"I swear if one more person tells me to breathe, they're losing an eye," Brigid groaned, struggling through another contraction.

"Whoa, no need for violence," said a voice.

Brigid looked up to find her mentor standing at the foot of her bed. "Tony! You made it!"

"Of course! I told you I'd be here. Sounds like my godson is playing the trickster and doesn't want to come out," Tony said.

"Tell me about it," Brigid groaned.

"Alright, docs. I can take it from here," Tony said, earning a side-eye from the doctors. "Alright, this kid doesn't wanna come out. We're gonna have to induce you, kid."

"What?" Loki asked.

"It'll help the labor go a lot faster and make the pain go away a lot quicker," Tony explained. "Trust me, Reindeer Games."

Brigid screamed through another contraction. Seeing his wife's pain, Loki nodded. "Do it. Do what you must, Metal Man."

Tony took a syringe. "This might hurt."

He poked Brigid's back with the needle, making her wince. "Your water should break soon, Princess. This kid should be out soon."

Within a few hours, Brigid felt a running sensation between her legs and her contractions got closer together.

"Alright, Princess. You're ready. Push on the next contraction," Tony said.

Brigid nodded. Then she felt a contraction shake her like an earthquake.

"Come on, my love. One, two, three, push!" Loki cried.

With Loki's help, Brigid sat up and pushed long and hard, screaming through the pain. Depleted, she collapsed into Loki's arms.

"Good, Princess. Come on, again. Breathe. Chin down. Again!" Loki cried.

Brigid screamed and pushed again, falling into Loki's arms once she depleted her strength. Brigid regained her strength and pushed again, once again collapsing in Loki's arms. After almost forty hours, Brigid was still pushing with no avail.

"Tony, what's happening?" Brigid asked. "Why isn't he coming?"

"Stop pushing," Tony said. "The baby is too big. We either need to operate-"

"No! I want to deliver this baby naturally," Brigid said stubbornly.

"Fine. If you're unwilling to operate, then we need to make sure your hips are wide enough for him to get through," Tony said. "Reindeer Games, pull her legs back. This might make it easier for the baby to get through."

Brigid felt another contraction tear through her body like a piece of paper.

"Alright, my love. You can do this. You're so strong. Push!" Loki cried.

Brigid cried out as she held Loki's hand and pushed once more. Brigid collapsed, out of breath in Loki's arms.

"You're almost there, Princess. I can see his head!" Tony said cheerfully. "Hey, Rock of Ages, you wanna catch your son as he comes out?"

"I'd be honored," Loki said.

"Get down here at her legs and ease his head out," Tony said.

Loki took a seat at Brigid's legs with a blanket and waited for his son to come out. "Come on, my love. I can see his head. Just one more. One more. Push!"

Regaining her strength, Brigid sat up one last time, giving one last scream as she pushed one last time. When Brigid collapsed again, she heard Loki and Tony's laughter and then sweet cries of her baby boy.

Brigid could see Fenrir smiling proudly as Loki held up a wriggling, screaming, blue baby boy.

"He's here, my love. Our son," Loki breathed.

"He's a good looking kid," Tony said proudly.

"He's a true prince," Fenrir said.

"Thor," Brigid breathed weakly.

"What of him?" Loki asked.

"His name is Thor," Brigid said.

Brigid suddenly lost consciousness.

"Brigid? Darling?" Loki cried.

Loki put his ear by Brigid's mouth. "She's not breathing. Tony, take the child."

Loki compressed Brigid's chest and breathed into her mouth.

"I was afraid this would happen if we didn't operate," Tony said. "She had to insist."

"She's stubborn," Loki said, still doing CPR on Brigid. "Come on, my love. Come on. Please."

After several minutes, Brigid coughed and sputtered awake. "My love, our son-"

"He's just fine. We're going to call him Thor Lokison," Loki said, showing her their new son tucked in his arms. "You rest now. We'll both be here when you wake."

As Brigid rested, Thor entered to see Loki sitting up with Baby Thor sleeping in his arms.

"How is she?" he asked.

"She's resting," Loki whispered. "She's weary, but strong."

"I'll say. Tony tells me that the little prince was ten pounds and healthy, ten fingers, ten toes. She must be strong to give birth to a lad that big," Thor said in awe.

"She is stronger than you know," Loki said.

"So, does the little prince have a name?" Thor asked.

"His name is Thor Lokison," Loki whispered.

Thor smiled. "It's a strong name for a strapping lad like the little prince."

Thor and Loki smiled at each other and at the little one in Loki's arms. For once, the two brothers were glad to be in each others' company.

 **A/N: Yay! It's a boy! And he's brought Thor and Loki closer. Thank you to all my reviewers, readers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	34. Sakaar

Chapter 34: Sakaar

 **A/N: There are some uncomfortable moments later in the chapter. Be warned.**

"Waaah! Ehhh! Waaah!"

Baby Thor's loud cries woke Brigid and Loki from their sleep. Thor had been watching from a nearby chair with amusement as Loki awoke.

"Sounds like someone is awake," Loki said wearily.

"And hungry," Brigid added. "Not to mention impatient."

Loki immediately rose and picked his son up from the incubator nearby. "Oooh, there, there, my prince. Papa's here now. Papa's here. Shhh," he whispered.

"He's got quite the set of lungs on him, the little prince," Thor said, amused. "He takes after you, brother."

"Well, I'm not sure, brother. His head is large, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he took after you," Brigid commented, taking her son from Loki and placing him at her chest.

"And what makes you say that?" Thor asked.

"Well, where else could you fit your ego?" Brigid asked as she fed her son.

"She's got you there, brother," Loki laughed.

Thor wrinkled his brow. "You're 400 years younger than me! How would you know?"

"Mother told me stories, and for the rest of my millenia I've lived with you so I know too well."

Thor watched as his nephew fed for almost half an hour. "The little prince has quite an appetite. He will grow into quite the warrior someday."

"I agree," Brigid said. "Like his mama."

"I was gonna say like his uncle," Thor said. "Now who's got a big head?"

"It's not being arrogant if it's the truth," Brigid said with a smile.

Loki shrugged. "I cannot like with that, brother."

Brigid took Baby Thor on her shoulder after he finished feeding and patted his back until he let out a little baby belch.

"Ah, the little prince has a hearty appetite! That is good!" Thor laughed. "When he grows up to be a prince, he will need all strength in the world for battle and feasting!"

"Yes, I will train him for that when he's older," Brigid said, rolling her eyes.

Just then, Tony entered followed by the children. "Well, someone looks comfortable."

"He worked up quite the appetite," Loki replied.

"I brought someone who wants to meet him," Tony said.

He stepped back and Tony, Bruce, and Little Frigga came running in, nearly jumping on the bed.

"My princes and princess!" Loki greeted. "Did you come to meet your new baby brother?"

"Brother, yay!" the boys cheered.

"Baby, baby!" Frigga cried.

"Be gentle. You don't want to hurt your baby brother," Loki whispered.

Brigid lowered her arms so that the twins and Frigga could see Baby Thor tucked inside her arms. "His name is Thor, just like your Uncle. Isn't he adorable?"

"Love you, brother!" Frigga said, kissing her sleeping brother's head.

"Boys, do you love your new brother?" Brigid asked.

"Yes!" Tony said immediately.

"Thank you, mama!" Bruce said happily.

Both boys kissed their baby brother's cap atop his head.

"You're gonna be good big brother's and sisters, aren't you?" Brigid asked.

All of the children nodded happily.

"Good," Brigid said proudly.

"Mama, why is he so big?" Tony asked.

"Well, that's just the way he was made in my belly, little prince," Brigid replied. "I think you were almost as big as he is when you were born."

"Ohhh," Tony replied in wonder.

"Mama, where Grandfather go?" Frigga asked. "Why he not stay?"

To this, Brigid and Loki froze. Thor even looked hesitant to answer this question which they dreaded coming from their toddler. They dared not explain death to a toddler, but they knew they had to say something.

At last, Loki spoke up. "Your Grandfather...went away, little princess. He went to go find your grandmother. They'll be gone for a long, long time but we're going to see them again someday."

"Children, your baby brother needs his rest," Thor said. "I think I saw Uncle Tony with treats. Let's go find him. Last one after me is a bilge snipe!"

The children chased their uncles out of the room. As Loki and Brigid had time alone, Loki did not realize that he had unintentionally lied to his children, but if he kept them safe, he was willing to live with it.

The next afternoon, Fenrir arrived to check on the health of her King and Queen and their new son.

"How are you this day, my King and Queen?" she asked, bowing.

"Very well, Fenrir," Brigid replied. "Even better when I look at him and the rest of my children."

Fenrir smiled proudly. "You have done well, My Queen. They are four glorious children who are all perfectly worthy someday to ascend to the throne."

"You mean _my_ throne?" Thor interjected.

"You don't get a say. You gave up the throne," Loki said stubbornly.

"Don't worry. I'd rather have your children sitting on that throne than you," Thor teased.

"Oh dear, I'm so hurt. I think I might cry," Brigid mocked.

"That's really hurtful, brother," Loki said flatly.

Suddenly, the winds picked up, as if a storm were brewing inside the building. Fenrir drew her spear, and Loki, Thor and Brigid, using their magic, changed from their Midgardian clothes to their Asgardian armor.

"Fenrir, get the children and stay out of sight, whatever happens," Brigid said.

"My Queen, whatever threat this is, I'll defend you and the children with my life," Fenrir insisted.

"No," Loki said. "Not this threat. You are the best fighter we have, my Royal Guard and leader of my army. If you fight this enemy, we will be defenseless. Please, do as we command, no matter what happens."

Reluctantly, Fenrir bowed and took baby Thor then left the hospital room to find the other children. Brigid, Loki, and Thor watched as a cloud in the form of a giant green orb float toward them. A woman, whom they assumed to be Asgardian, dressed in black and green leather, emerged from that green orb with a smile on her face.

"So he's gone?" she asked. "Shame, I'd have liked to have seen that."

"You must be Hela," Thor said knowingly. "I'm Thor, son of Odin."

"Really? You don't look like him," Hela teased.

"Perhaps we can come to an arrangement," Loki suggested.

"You sound like him," Hela commented. "Kneel."

"Beg your pardon?" Loki asked.

Quicker than lightning, Hela conjured a sword. "Kneel, before your queen."

Brigid smirked. "There's only one queen here, and she doesn't kneel."

"I don't think so," Thor said in agreement.

Thor swung Mjolnir hard. To his and his siblings' dismay, Hela stopped Mjolnir before it could strike her.

"It's not possible," Thor said in horror.

"Darling, you have no idea what's possible," Hela countered.

As Hela grinned, Mjolnir began to crack in her hand as a white light blinded Thor and his siblings. When they recovered, Mjolnir lay in ruined pieces on the ground. Pleased, a masked Hela advanced on them with two swords drawn. Fearful for his brother's and his wife's lives, Loki reacted.

"Bring us back!" he cried.

"No!" Thor shouted.

Before Thor could act further, the Bifrost had taken them all. Thor, Loki, and Brigid, flew, desperately hoping to reach Asgard before their wicked sister.

"Loki, Brigid!" Thor cried.

Loki and Brigid looked down to see Hela quickly gaining on them. Hoping to lose her, Loki threw a knife and Brigid tossed an a green orb of magic at her. Alas, it did not deter the Goddess of Death. She simply deflected both blows with her sword, sending them back at Loki and Brigid. The deflection hit its mark, sending Loki and Brigid into the abyss and to parts unknown.

After a long fall into darkness and through the stars, Brigid and Loki landed through what they knew to be a wormhole into a pile of trash, breaking their fall. As they recovered, they looked around them and their strange surroundings. The planet they found themselves on was nothing but waste and wormholes. The red sunset opened up new doorways almost every second. It was an absolute horror to behold for anyone who landed there.

"Loki, where are we?" Brigid asked.

"I don't know, but at least we're alive," Loki said. "Are you alright?"

"I will be once we get back to Asgard and kill that cow," Brigid replied.

"I don't think Asgard is an option at this point," Loki said sadly.

Suddenly, Loki as if something bit his neck. Then, he began to seize and jerk uncontrollably.

"Loki!" Brigid cried.

It was not long until Brigid, too, was lying helpless on the floor, twitching and incapacitated.

Loki and Brigid looked up and saw a tall, dark-skinned woman in black leather with white makeup, and a blue cape on her shoulders, guzzling down a bottle of ale as she stood over them. "Tell the boss I've got another something special for him."

"Who...are you?" Loki demanded. "I am Loki Odinson...who are you?"

"My apologies, Lackey, but a girl's gotta earn a living," the woman said.

She happily zapped Loki and Brigid again and bound their wrists in chains. Despite being tortured by what Brigid and Loki found was a disc on their necks, they were defiant as ever, kicking and screaming all the way to where their captor had taken them.

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard! I will be treated as such!" Loki cried. "I am a prince, you filthy ruffian!"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll release us," Brigid said menacingly.

"I'm the God of Mischief, you unwashed hag, and you will feel my wrath!" Loki threatened.

The woman rolled her eyes, wadded up a cloth, and stuffed it in Loki's mouth. "Much better, isn't it, Lackey?"

The woman forced them out of her ship where they were taken into a colorfully lit hallway. At the head of the hall, in a silver round chair sat a man with silver hair, dressed in golden robes and blue paint decorating his face. A large, muscular woman dressed in golden armor stood at his side.

"Ah, Scrapper 142!" the silver haired man greeted happily. "You've brought me another gift!"

"Indeed, I have, boss, Scrapper 142 replied. "He and a she."

The silver haired man turned to his golden coated associate. "What do I always say, Topaz? Isn't she the best?"

"You always say that," Topaz said, as if annoyed.

"I'll give you five million each for them," Scrapper 142 said.

"Hey!" Brigid shouted. "We're not slabs of meat!"

Using a remote, Scrapper 142 only shocked Brigid and Loki harder. The grey haired man smiled as they twitched.

"Let me look closer at these two," he said eagerly.

Topaz pushed his chair closer to Brigid and Loki. The man smiled and nodded as he looked over his prizes.

"Mmm-hmm," he said in approval, "I'll take this strapping lad here. He looks like fun. 142, you can have the lady."

"Thank you, Grandmaster, but I must decline. She is not of my taste," 142 said politely.

The Grandmaster, as he was named, removed the gag from Loki's mouth. "So, what is your name, handsome lad?"

"I am Loki, son of Odin, God of Mischief, Prince of Asgard!" Loki said furiously.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot of fun with a prince," Grandmaster said with a giggle.

Brigid was horrified at the potential terrors that awaited Loki. She knew only pain awaited if she did not act. "Wait, wait!" she cried. "You can't take him. He won't please you as much, I swear it. Take me and I'll be well worth your time. You won't regret it. I promise."

The Grandmaster laughed. "Ooh so eager. I'm a reasonable man. Fine, the little prince can go and we'll have some fun, Princess. Topaz, take this lovely thing to my chambers get her ready for me. Make her look pretty for me."

Topaz grabbed Brigid by the arms, but before she did, Loki stopped her. "Wait! My love, do not do this!"

"I can do it, my love," Brigid said. "I know what I'm doing. If this gets us closer to this man, I can do it."

"I won't have it," Loki said.

"If we can get close to him and I can save you, it's worth it," Brigid said.

Topaz snatched her away, and that was the last Loki saw of Brigid all night. That night, Brigid found herself alone in the Grandmaster's chambers, glad in only a blue nightgown. She wished that Loki was by her side, she missed her children, but if she got close to the Grandmaster and saved Loki, she was satisfied. She shivered as the Grandmaster entered, still dressed in shimmering gold robes.

"You look nervous, Princess," Grandmaster simpered.

"Not at all. I've been through so much worse," Brigid said firmly.

"Ooh, you are quite the tough cookie," Grandmaster said, amused. "I'm gonna enjoy this. I hope you do, too. Please, make yourself comfortable, Princess."

Reluctantly, Brigid laid down on the bed. As she did, she shivered again, but she hoped this escaped the Grandmaster's notice.

Alas, Grandmaster was very much aware of her shiver. "You seem nervous, Princess. Why don't I ease your nerves?"

The Grandmaster leaned down and kissed her, gently. Brigid did not reciprocate his kiss. To her dismay, she realized she made a mistake.

"Now that was just bad manners. I treat you politely and you do not reciprocate. I'm afraid you must pay for that," Grandmaster said.

Brigid felt a shock through her entire body. Goosebumps traced her entire body and her hair stood up. Unfortunately for her, that only encouraged the Grandmaster.

"Wow, looks like I got your attention," he said, excited. "Seems you'd like another."

The Grandmaster shocked her again, causing Brigid to go stiff as he kissed her. Brigid went stiff for a moment before she regained her strength.

"Again," Brigid said weakly.

"You are quite the tough one," Grandmaster said in awe. "142 brought me the best!"

"I am the best," Brigid said as she allowed Grandmaster's lips to collide with hers.

Brigid let her defenses melt away as the Grandmaster took control of her all night.

Loki paced in a Sakaarian cell, shivering and terrified. He did not know what unspeakable things the Grandmaster was doing to his wife, but he did not want to imagine them. He did not know where his children were, but he longed to hold them again. He knew Fenrir would protect them. Thor, for all he knew, was dead. As he paced in his cell, he saw the same woman, known as 142, who captured him and Brigid, passing his cell.

"You!" he shouted. "My wife is suffering because of you, you covetous hag! I hope you're satisfied!"

"I fail to see how that's my problem, Lackey," 142 said coldly.

"It's Loki, and you will pay for what you've done," Loki said.

"No, I got paid for what I did," 142 laughed.

Just then, Topaz came to the cells. "Prince, Grandmaster says you're free to go."

"My wife, where is she?" Loki demanded.

"She made the Grandmaster a very happy man. You're lucky," Topaz said.

Loki quivered as Topaz led him to the Grandmaster's hall. There he found Brigid dressed in a purple and blue leather tunic with dark blue leather pants. As she sat by the Grandmaster's side, Loki could tell she was weary and endured much in the night.

"Ah, Prince!" Grandmaster greeted warmly. "I am very pleased to announce that you and your Princess here are now welcome guests of mine. You'll be guests of honor here on Sakaar. Few people make this honor, but you and your Princess, ha ha, are brave, intelligent, and polite enough to earn this particular honor. I think you will be my favorite guests."

Loki smiled warmly. "I'm honored, Grandmaster, for your acceptance. It is a great honor to be your guests."

"That's what I thought you'd say," Grandmaster laughed.

As he left Loki alone, Loki turned to Brigid who was still sitting silently. Loki quickly ushered her away to a secret corridor. "My love, what happened? What did he do to you?"

A black pit developed in Loki's stomach as he noticed many cuts and bruises on Brigid's neck, face, stomach, and wrists and her skin was hot. Loki conjured water and bandages as he treated her wounds. "What did he do?"

"I'm afraid I forgot my manners a few times, and he reminded me the only way he knew how," Brigid explained.

"He tortured you?" Loki asked, his blood boiling.

"We've gained his favor now. We're safe. It's done," Brigid said dismissively.

Loki shook his head. "No, nothing is worth this."

"Nothing?" Brigid laughed. "You are not nothing, my love. You are everything to me, and you are worth walking through fire."

Loki managed a smile, impressed by Brigid's strength. "As are you, my love."

Loki finished dressing Brigid's wounds and Brigid kissed him deeply, holding him close, as if he were shelter. Loki wrapped his arms around her, sheltering her from her fears, torment, whatever it was that plagued her mind. Brigid found comfort in his touch and knew there was nothing to harm her there.

 **A/N: Poor Loki and Brigid! Things are gonna get better for them, I promise! This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	35. Restoring Hope

Chapter 35: Restoring Hope

As Grandmaster enjoyed the company of his new guests, the same could not be said for Loki and Brigid. Ever since her encounter with the Grandmaster the previous night, Brigid was hollow. Loki indulged his new friend by dining with him and drinking with him, and Brigid would follow, yet she would not drink or eat as they feasted with their new host.

"So, tell me, Loki," Grandmaster said, pouring him a glass of champagne. "What exactly are you the God of again?"

"I am the God of Mischief," Loki replied. "and my wife is Goddess of Mischief."

"Wow, so you're like, immortal and all that, right?" Grandmaster asked, sipping his wine.

"I'm sure others will say so," Loki laughed. "The people on Midgard, or Earth seem to think so. I'm sort of a legend there."

"And what of you, Goddess of Mischief?" Grandmaster asked. "Are you a legend?"

"Where I'm originally from, yes," Brigid said boldly. "I came from Midgard, and gained immortality on Asgard. I was already a legend for my genius on Midgard before I gained my immortality. Now I will go on in history when everyone else has gone the way of the dodo."

Grandmaster smiled. "Ha, ha, I like her! She's got spunk! I'm sort of immortal, myself. The way time moves around here, I never seem to age. And I'm kinda famous for being the founder around here, so another way, immortal."

"How did you come to be here, my friend?" Loki asked.

"Well, it's quite simple. I was lost and then I found myself here, not to different from you two fine people, my friend," Grandmaster replied. "And how did you two people end up in my colorful little harlequinade?"

Loki shrugged. "Same as you, I'm afraid. We were simply lost and fortunately end up in your good graces, my friend."

"And lucky for you," the Grandmaster said excitedly. "Here on Sakaar, I run a little contest. I call it the Contest of Champions. People come from all over to unwillingly participate and die in it. Fortunately for you, you shall have a great seat by my side during the next tournament with my beloved champion."

Loki tipped his glass to the Grandmaster. "We would be honored by that, Grandmaster."

"Excellent!" Grandmaster said. "The contest will be in a few weeks. I cannot wait for you to meet my champion. I promise you won't be disappointed!"

"I'm sure I won't be," Loki said with a smile.

As the Grandmaster left the dining hall, Loki took a sullen Brigid back to their quarters given to them by the Grandmaster.

"My love, what has happened to you?" Loki asked. "You haven't said a word all night. You're not eating. You don't drink. What has happened?"

"The thought of being near that animal sickens me," Brigid said, almost turning green.

Loki bowed his head. "I know, my love. You shouldn't have to go through this. If you ask it of me, we can end this. We can escape, now, and find our way back to Midgard, anywhere but here."

Brigid scoffed. "And what good would that do, my darling? You know that if we are to survive here, we need some form of allies. Besides, if you don't think I can put up with that annoying little wisp, you don't know me that well."

Loki smiled. "It seems I have greatly underestimated you, my love."

Despite Brigid's insistance that she could endure the Grandmaster, nothing could have prepared her for what happened the following night. Loki and Brigid had once again dined with the Grandmaster. Brigid once again did not eat, but smiled to keep up appearances.

"So, can I still count on you to join me at the Contest?" Grandmaster asked.

"Oh, no doubt, my friend," Loki replied.

"And how are you enjoying Sakaar?" the Grandmaster inquired.

"Wonderful. It truly is a marvel, unlike anything we've ever seen," Loki replied gratefully. "Thank you so much for taking us in. We're grateful for your company."

"As I am for yours," Grandmaster replied.

As Loki and Brigid headed back to their chambers for the night, the unbearable happened. Before Brigid could reach the bedchambers, she was cornered by the Grandmaster.

"You have been so silent lately, my dear Princess," he whispered. "I didn't think you were so shy."

"I'm just speechless in sight of this wonderful world you've created," Brigid said.

Grandmaster laughed. "It is quite a sight. You know what is quite a sight? You. You know, I am quite jealous of your husband to have found such a lovely thing like you."

Brigid shivered as the Grandmaster moved closer to her. "I am flattered, my friend."

Grandmaster smiled. "Oh, look at you, you're blushing. You're welcome."

Before Brigid could react, she was suddenly hit with something in her neck and the last thing she knew was the Grandmaster looming over her, grinning.

Loki awoke the next morning to a horrifying sight. Brigid lay next to him in only a tattered silk nightgown, and there were more cuts and bruises decorating her body. She seemed to be barely breathing under the sheets.

 _My God,_ Loki gasped to himself.

"Darling, Brigid?" he whispered, desperately trying to wake his wife. "What did he do to you?"

Loki desperately tried to shake his wife awake. "Darling, please, wake up. Wake up, my love."

To Loki's horror and relief, Brigid finally awoke with a terrible scream and thrashed about wildly.

"Brigid, my love, shh shh!" Loki whispered, trying to calm his screaming wife. "My love, it's me, it's Loki!"

Brigid opened her eyes and sighed seeing her love before her. "My love."

"Be still, my love," Loki whispered. "You're wounded. No one will harm you."

Loki conjured water and clean rags to treat Brigid's cuts and bruises.

Brigid shook with terror and rage. "My love...I'm so sorry. He cornered me in the hall. He must have knocked me unconscious and he..."

Brigid was overcome with shaking and rage to speak.

"My love, it's over. I promise he won't hurt you again," Loki reassured her. "I swear on my life."

"I can only see him in my head. He won't go away," Brigid said, shaking terribly.

"I'll make it go away. I promise," Loki whispered.

Loki passed his hands over his wife's eyes, and within seconds, she was taken by sleep, lulled by his magic. Loki shook with anger as he saw Brigid's suffering. She told him she could endure it, but he was not sure how much more he could endure of her suffering.

For the next few weeks, Brigid was inconsolable. She would not eat or sleep. As Loki slept by her side, he heard her terrible screams and was forced to wake her from her terrible dreams.

"Brigid, my love, you're dreaming again. Please, wake up, my love. Please, wake up," he whispered.

"No, no, please, don't touch me," Brigid moaned.

Brigid's somnolent words only alarmed Loki all the more as he tried to wake her. "Brigid, there's no need to fear. No one is going to hurt you. Please, wake up. Wake up, my love. Wake up."

"No!" Brigid screamed, thrashing terribly. "No! Leave me alone!"

"Brigid, please! It's me! It's me, my love!" Loki cried.

Brigid gasped. "My love."

"I'm right here," Loki whispered. "I promise I'm not leaving you again. No one is going to hurt you again."

Brigid smiled and lay back again. Loki began to despair as Brigid's melancholy overtook her mind and he was unable to reach her. She would only lay in their bedchambers and scream when sleep overtook her. Loki was almost at his wit's end. Finally, one day a miracle. After weeks of almost slipping into madness, Brigid found her salvation when Topaz came to their chambers.

"Prince of Mischief, you have a visitor," she announced.

Much to Loki's relief and delight, Fenrir came to his door followed by the children.

"Papa, papa!" shouted the children.

"Fenrir, my princes and princess!" Loki cried. "I'm so happy to see you!" Loki cried.

"And we're glad to see you and the Queen still alive, my King," Fenrir said gratefully.

"How did you find us?" Loki asked.

"I put a track spell on you so I'd know where you are," Fenrir asked. "How fares my Queen?"

Loki lowered his eyes grimly and showed Fenrir the bed where Brigid lay, murmuring in her sleep.

"I don't know what else to do," Loki said sadly. "She's been like this since we arrived. Even I am out of ideas how to help her. Please, help."

Fenrir looked at the wounded Brigid with horror. "How did she come to this?"

"The one called Grandmaster," Loki said. "She spent the night with him to protect me and he tortured her. He...he attacked her during the night."

Fenrir's blood boiled. "That beast will die for harming my Queen."

"Yes, he will, but not yet," Loki replied. "We've gained his favor thanks to her and we need to keep it that way. Until the time is right, we must maintain appearances."

"I will try my best," Fenrir said. "but first, my queen's health is before anything."

Fenrir took her Queen's hand and sat by her side. "My Queen, you are safe now. No one is going to harm you. It's me, Fenrir. You are safe. No one will harm you."

Alas, Brigid did not stir, not even to the calls of her loyal guard.

"I fear her spirit is broken, my King," Fenrir said sadly. "I do not know that even magic can repair that."

The children, unaware of the situation, saw her mother lying on the bed and climbed up to wake her.

"Mama!" Frigga cried.

"Mama, wake!" Bruce cried. "Mama! Mama!"

Little Thor began to wail in Fenrir's arms as the children cried out for their mother.

"Children, I'm afraid mama can't wake," Loki said. "Please, she needs to rest."

Just as Loki spoke, Brigid began to stir, her chest moving steadily under the sheets.

"Mama!" Frigga exclaimed.

Brigid opened her eyes, and for the first time in weeks, finally beheld her children as she awoke.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!" exclaimed the children joyfully.

Overwhelmed with joy, Brigid held her treasured children close to her as she awoke. "My princes! My princess! I missed you!"

"Mama, we missed you!" Bruce sighed.

"Mama, love you," Frigga said.

Brigid looked up and saw Loki holding Thor in his arms. "I think someone else missed his mother," he said, kissing her head.

Brigid joyfully kissed her baby boy. "I missed you, little prince."

As her children and husband gathered around her, Brigid looked up at Fenrir. "Thank you," she mouthed.

Fenrir nodded, knowing she had done her duty to her queen. With her children and her husband gathered around her, Brigid knew she was safe. She knew no one was going to harm her and she could rest soundly.

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! But she's got her children now! Yay! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	36. Contest of Champions

Chapter 36: Contest of Champions

With her children by her side, Brigid managed to slip into sleep once again. She was glad that her children were safe and in her arms once more. Alas, despite even her children's presence, sleep did not return easy for Brigid. She tossed and turned in her sleep, trapped in another terrible dream.

 _Brigid lay chained to a bed. She looked all around her as she struggled to free herself from her chains. She created an illusion of herself and managed to escape, but Topaz, the Grandmaster's beastly guard, was there to put her right back and re-secure her bonds._

 _"Get off me, you beast of a woman!" Brigid cried desperately._

 _"Can't do that, darling. It's time to make the Grandmaster happy," Topaz said._

 _Brigid thrashed against her chains as Topaz left her with a grin. As Brigid turned, she saw the Grandmaster, dressed as ever in his golden robes._

 _"No, leave me alone!" Brigid said desperately._

 _The Grandmaster said nothing but only grinned as he advanced closer to the bed._

 _"Get away from me! Stay away!" Brigid screamed._

 _The Grandmaster kissed her as she struggled. "Now, Princess, that is not polite. You should mind your manners."_

 _Brigid thrashed wildly. "No, no! Get away from me! Get away!"_

Brigid heard Loki call to her as she struggled. "My love, you're dreaming again. It's only a terrible dream. Please, wake up. Brigid, please wake up, my love."

Brigid only screamed, but she did not open her eyes.

"Fenrir! Fenrir, please, help!" Loki cried.

Fenrir came quickly to Loki's side, spear drawn. She knelt at Loki's side, next to a shaking Brigid.

"Help her, Fenrir. She won't stop screaming and thrashing," Loki said desperately. "I don't know what else to do."

Fenrir tried her best to hold Brigid down. "My Queen, wake. There is no one here to harm you. You are safe with your children, my Queen. Please, wake."

Alas, Brigid did not wake and only continued to thrash about.

"I've never seen her like this. You must help her," Loki said.

Fenrir sighed. "To be fair, I am not sure what more can be done, my King. I thought that reuniting her with her children would be enough to heal her mind, but the Grandmaster's wounds seem to go much further."

"What can be done for her?" Loki asked fearfully.

Fenrir did not speak for a long moment. "Perhaps we could use a spell on her, but it could be complicated. If we get it wrong, it could have serious consequences on her mind or even kill her."

Loki winced and looked back at the trembling Brigid. "Let's do what we must. I cannot bear to see her like this any longer."

Just as Loki spoke, Baby Thor's cries called his attention. Loki picked up his baby boy and swayed him in his arms. Despite his attempts to calm him, Baby Thor only cried harder.

"He's hungry," Loki said wisely.

Loki conjured a bottle and fed his son. After he gave Baby Thor his bottle, Loki tried to lull his son to sleep. However, little Thor was as stubborn as his mother.

"Shh, easy, little prince. Shh, come on, little prince," Loki whispered, turning to Fenrir. "He wants his mother. He won't sleep without her."

Loki rocked Baby Thor in his arms and sang him his lullaby:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

Slowly, almost unwillingly, Baby Thor's eyes closed and then Loki heard little snores against his chest, much to his relief.

"He's stubborn when his mother is not present when putting him to sleep. He's quite attached to her," Loki said. "Please, let us get on with the spell. My children need their mother, and I cannot bear to see her like this any longer."

"Let us begin my King," Fenrir said.

Fenrir closed her eyes and held her hands to Brigid's temples. After a long moment, a glowing white light appeared from her hands and flowed into Brigid's head. Fenrir held on for nearly ten minutes before opening her eyes again.

"What did you do?" Loki asked.

"I quieted her mind and gave her peace," Fenrir replied. "I could see it all in her mind. You must do your part and take away the memory, my King."

"I shall do my best," Loki said.

He held his hands to Brigid's temples just as Fenrir did, and closed his eyes. Fenrir placed her hand on Brigid's forehead. From Loki's hands, a glimmering blue light shone and flowed into Brigid's head. Loki held on for as long as he could to erase all memory of that night from Brigid's mind.

"My King! My King, stop! You've done it. You'll kill her if you hold on longer! Let go," Fenrir cried after a long moment.

Loki let go with a gasp. "Are you certain we erased that terrible memory from her mind?"

Fenrir nodded. "Yes. I could see into her mind. She will not remember that night with the Grandmaster at all. You gave her peace."

Loki nodded. "Thank you, Fenrir. I am forever grateful for this, and I know she is, as well."

"I am grateful to serve my King and Queen," Fenrir replied.

As dawn arose, Brigid arose from a restful sleep for the first time in days with Loki by her side.

"Good morning, my darling," Loki greeted.

"Good morning, my love," Brigid replied.

Brigid filled Loki into her arms and kissed him.

"I would ask how are you this morning, but I think I already answered my question," Loki laughed.

"How kind you are to ask of my well-being," Brigid giggled.

"Well, your well-being is my well-being," Loki said.

"And how are _you_ this morning, my love?" Brigid asked.

"Immensely well," Loki replied, kissing Brigid deeply.

Before Brigid and Loki could go any further, the children, led by little Bruce and Tony, ran into the room, crying, "Mama, Mama, Mama!"

"Oh my goodness, it's an army!" Brigid cried as the children jumped on the bed and hugged her.

"Mama, all better?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, little princess," Brigid replied. "Mama is fine."

"No bad dreams?" Bruce asked.

"No more bad dreams for Mama," Brigid reassured him.

Fenrir came in carrying little Thor in her arms. "Someone wanted to say good morning to his mother."

Brigid took her baby boy in her arms and kissed him. "Good morning, little prince!"

Just then, Topaz entered. "You've been summoned to dine with the Grandmaster."

"Brilliant. What's the occasion?" Loki asked.

"He wishes you to meet his new contender," Topaz replied.

"We will gladly be there," Loki relied graciously.

Topaz exited to the room. Loki and Brigid dressed in the new blue and purple outfits the Grandmaster had gifted to them. As they prepared, they could not anticipate their meeting with this new contender.

Loki, Brigid and the children sat on a grand, red leather loveseat as the guests gathered around them. Fenrir stood guard behind them as ever. Loki and Brigid soaked in all the attention like hungry infants, and their children loved the attention as well. They sat drinking purple wine, while the children ran around and played, using their endless energy. The guests marveled at the sight of the children around them.

"My, what beautiful children!" they gasped. "Are they all yours?"

"Yes," Brigid replied. "I gave birth to all four of them."

"My word! You really birthed all four of these blessings yourself?" one guest gasped in awe. "You must have nerves of steel."

"Well, it's nothing because I love all of them," Brigid replied lovingly. "but in the delivery room, that steel does help."

"And speaking of steel, Loki, you fell through a wormhole to get here?" one guest asked.

Loki sipped his wine and spoke. "Yes, but that is nothing to the wormhole I fell through after I fell from Asgard."

"What was that like?" the guests asked.

"Well, it was very simple," Loki replied, sipping his wine. "There was a wormhole in space and time beneath me. At that moment, I let go."

Loki and Brigid laughed with their guests as they were amused by his anecdote. Suddenly, they heard a familiar voice call out, "Loki, Brigid! Over here!". They looked up and saw Thor, struggling and bound to a chair in the middle of the room. Brigid and Loki smiled and excused themselves from their guests before quietly making their way to Thor.

"Shh, shh! You're alive?" Loki gasped.

"Course I'm alive!" Thor replied.

"What are you doing here?" Loki whispered.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm stuck in this stupid chair. Where's your chair?"

"We didn't get a chair."

"Get me out of this one. Get me out."

"I can't."

"Not to mention you look good in it," Brigid said with a smirk.

"We can't," Loki replied. "We've made friends with this man. He's called the Grandmaster."

"He's crazy!" Thor said anxiously.

"We've gained his favor," Brigid replied.

"The Bifrost found us out here weeks ago," Loki whispered.

"Weeks ago? I just got here," Thor said, baffled. "And how did you gain his favor?"

Before Loki or Brigid could answer, Grandmaster was right in front of them. "What are you whispering about?"

The three siblings stared at him, startled.

"Time works real different round these parts," Grandmaster explained. "On any other world, I'd be like, millions of years old, but here on Sakaar..."

The Grandmaster shot an appreciative wink to Loki and Brigid, who stared at him, uncomfortable. Fenrir glared at him.

"In any case, you know this...Lord of Thunder?" Grandmaster asked.

" _God_ of Thunder," Thor corrected, nodding at Loki and Brigid. "Tell him."

"We've never seen this man before," Loki said.

"Their my brother and sister!" Thor growled.

"Adopted," Loki countered.

"In-law," Brigid added.

"Is he any kind of a fighter?" Grandmaster asked.

"You take this thing out of my neck, and I'll show you," Thor laughed.

"Listen to that. He's threatening me," Grandmaster said, amused. "Hey, Sparkles, here's the deal. Any contender who defeats my champion, their freedom they shall win."

"Fine, then point me in the direction of whoever's butt I have to kick!" Thor grumbled.

"That's what I call a contender!" Grandmaster said in approval. "Direction would be this way, Lord!"

Waving his wand, Thor's chair was moved away as Thor called out, "Loki! Brigid!"

"Well, he most certainly is a contender!" the Grandmaster chuckled.

"Oh, I am sure, my friend," Loki said. "I anticipate the contest greatly."

"As do I," Grandmaster replied. "Speaking of fighters, I do admire that beauty guarding your wife. Is she any kind of a fighter?"

"I can spear you and you'll find out," Fenrir growled as she came to Brigid's side.

"Fenrir!" Loki said, aghast.

"Oh, ha ha! She's threatening me, I love it!" Grandmaster laughed. "She's certainly a fighter. I like her. Would you care for a drink, Miss, Fenrir, was it?"

"I would, but I am finicky about company," Fenrir said sharply.

The Grandmaster chuckled slightly. "Well then, I shall see you all at the contest tomorrow."

"Looking forward to it, my friend," Loki said.

"You shall have the best seats in the house," Grandmaster said.

"I appreciate your generosity," Brigid said. "Until tomorrow."

The Grandmaster left them, and they turned to Fenrir.

"Fenrir, play nicely," Loki laughed as Fenrir scoffed in reply.

"Wispy old man," Fenrir said.

"I must speak to my brother," Loki said. "Please, ensure the children don't get into mischief."

"I shall, but they are your children, my King. Mischief is in their nature," Fenrir said with a smirk.

"Fair enough," Loki said.

Using their magic, Brigid and Loki cast illusions of themselves to find Thor in the gladiatorial cells.

"Odin, I bid you take your place in the halls of Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever," Thor whispered. "Nor shall we morn but rejoice for all those who have died-"

"The glorious death," Loki finished.

Thor turned and saw Loki and Brigid standing there before him.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Being lied to," Loki said, a hint of smile on his face. "Being told your one thing and learning it's all a fiction."

"Or being used your entire life," Brigid added. "Yeah, that can be hurtful, too. You're not alone, brother."

Thor did not like what he had heard. Instead, he picked up a pebble and tossed it at Loki to no effect.

"Of course. Throw things first, ask questions later. Will you never learn?" Brigid asked.

Loki laughed at his brother's blind rage as Thor tossed rocks at him while he spoke. "You didn't think I'd really come to see you, did you? This place is disgusting. Does this mean you don't want our help? We couldn't jeopardize our position with the Grandmaster. It took a great deal to win his trust. You have no idea. He's a lunatic, but he can be amenable. What I'm telling you is you could join us at the Grandmaster's side. Perhaps an accident befalls the Grandmaster and then..."

Loki gestured to Brigid, himself, and Thor and held up two thumbs. Thor said nothing in reply and threw more rocks, much to Loki and Brigid's disappointment.

"Typical. Throw something, ask questions later," Brigid said.

"You're not seriously thinking of going back are you?" Loki asked. "Our sister destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than me, she's stronger than you. You don't stand a chance."

"Thor, if you endanger my children, your _niece_ and _nephews_ , I will personally kill you if Hela doesn't first," Brigid growled.

Thor again remained silent, to their frustration.

"Fine. We'll just have to go it alone. Like always. Won't you say something? Say something!" Loki snapped.

"What would you like me to say?" Thor asked angrily. "You both fake your deaths, stole the throne, stripped Odin of his power, stranded him on Earth to die, releasing the Goddess of Death. Have I said enough or would you like me to go back further than the past two days?"

"I think you've said enough except you forgot the paper cuts," Brigid laughed. "Or what about your niece and nephews? Surely, they are worth it."

"You know, we haven't seen this beloved champion he talks of, but I've heard he's astonishingly savage," Loki said. "We've placed a large wager against you tomorrow. Don't let us down."

Brigid and Loki vanished just before Thor could toss a bottle at them.

"Is he always so taciturn?" Brigid asked.

"Only when he's cross," Loki replied.

"I hope for our sake Grandmaster's champion beats some sense into him before I do," Brigid said.

"Well, I'll say this. His champion cannot be as as fierce as you," Loki laughed.

"Thank you, my darling. If only your brother understood this, we would've had a conversation," Brigid said.

The next afternoon came the day of the great Contest of Champions. Brigid and Loki as well as Fenrir and the children gathered to see Thor, or the "Lord of Thunder" take on the Grandmaster's champion. Brigid and Loki helped themselves to wine as the children played. As the children played, the Grandmaster greeted them.

"Ah, you made it!" he said. "My, my, my! Look at these little cherubs running around. Are they yours?"

"Yes, all mine," Loki replied.

"My goodness, what beautiful children," Grandmaster said. "If I were a single woman man, I'd love some. These are loveliest little things."

"Thank you. I am quite lucky," Brigid said.

"Indeed, you are," Grandmaster said, winking at her.

Brigid nodded uncomfortably and sat on a far end of a couch with Loki, Baby Thor in her arms and Fenrir close by.

"Children, come! The Contest is about to start," Brigid beckoned.

Brigid and Loki looked on as Thor emerged from the arena. His hair was shorn and he wore red pain streaked on his face.

"Look, children! It's Uncle Thor!" Loki said, pointing to Thor in the arena.

Tony, Bruce and Frigga waved wildly to their Uncle. Suddenly, green clouds of smoke exploded in the air and the ground began to crack and thud.

"I don't like that sound," Loki said.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you your Incredible-"

Then, from the arena, a massive green creature wearing a gladiator's helmet and armor exploded into the pit.

"Hulk! Hulk!" it roared.

Loki paled at the sight of the green behemoth he had not seen since New York all those years ago. Visions of the beast smashing him into the ground spun in his head.

"We have to get off this planet," he said, terrified.

"What are you doing?" Brigid asked.

"We have to go now," Loki said.

Before Loki could go any further, Grandmaster stopped him. "Hey, hey, hey. Where you going?"

Loki twitched nervously in his seat as Thor pointed to the monster.

"You're not seriously terrified of him, are you?" Brigid asked. "That's Banner, our childrens' godfather."

"No, that is the monster," Loki argued.

"They are two halves of the same person, and they make up Banner. It's him and that is our childrens' godfather," Brigid replied.

"If you insist," Loki said.

"Look, children, it's Uncle Banner!" Brigid said, pointing to the Hulk.

Bruce and the children waved to the Hulk who growled in response as he proceeded to pummel their Uncle Thor.

"Don't worry, children. Your uncles are only playing," Loki reassurred them.

Just then, Thor took a large hammer and smashed it into Hulk, sending him flying. For a moment, it looked as if he was trying and succeeding in taming the beast. Alas for Thor, it was not to be. Hulk snatched his leg and smashed him into the ground several times and tossed him away, roaring in triumph.

Loki was on his feet. "Yes! That's how it feels! Whoo!"

"Bash him again!" Brigid cheered.

Grandmaster stared at them.

"Just huge fans of the sport," Loki laughed.

The children giggled as their uncle was smashed by the Hulk. Brigid and Loki watched as their brother seemed to have the upper hand until he made to jump with his large hammer. Hulk grabbed the hammer and tossed him into the air. Thor stumbled and ended up on his back and Hulk was on top of him, pulverizing him relentlessly. For Brigid and Loki, it was hard to watch, but they smiled, as their children thought it all in good fun. Their children giggled as their uncles "played."

"Is that funny, my darlings?" Brigid laughed.

"Uncle Thor funny!" Frigga giggled.

Suddenly, there was a blast of lightning, sending Hulk into the air and on his back. Thor was glowing in sparks as he charged at Hulk and sent off another blast, shaking the entire arena. The crowd erupted in chants of "Thunder! Thunder! Thunder!" Before Thor could finish off his opponent, he suddenly fell unconscious. Hulk leapt into the air and that was the end of the match.

Grandmaster presented Loki and Brigid with a large purse. "Well, whadya think? Great match, huh?"

"Indeed, my friend," Loki said. "And thank you for your generosity again. I look forward to the next match."

"As do I. Please bring your little cherubs, too. They are a delight," Grandmaster said.

"Certainly," Loki said.

Brigid and Loki, along with their children, retired to their chambers.

"Did you enjoy that, children?" Loki asked.

"Uncle Thor funny!" Frigga laughed.

"Yes? He always made me laugh," Loki said.

"Did you miss your Uncle Bruce?" Brigid asked.

"Yes! Love Uncle Bruce," the children agreed.

Bruce and the children went about and played while Loki looked concerned.

"I've never seen anything so savage," he said. "He was gentle with me. That was simply barbaric."

"If there is one thing I know about your brother is that he can fall off the edge of the world and land on his feet," Brigid said. "Or maybe his head. That would explain a few things."

Loki laughed. "It would, indeed."

"It was hilarious to see him get tossed around like that. I'll never forget the look on his face," Brigid laughed.

Loki giggled. "It's not often my brother gets what's coming to him, but it feels so good when he does."

"Speaking of feeling good, you seem troubled. Let me help you...unburden yourself," Brigid said.

"Fenrir," Loki beckoned as his guard came to the chambers. "Please take the children."

Fenrir nodded and the children were taken out of the room. Once their children were out of sight, Loki and Brigid's lips met like hungry infants. Brigid made quick work of her husband's blue leather tunic, tossing it across the room before bringing herself back to his lips. Both of them collapsed to the bed, where Loki's hands found her belly and he chuckled.

"What?" Brigid asked.

"I truly am beginning to miss the kicks in your belly," Loki laughed. "It was wonderful."

"Well, if you keep going, perhaps you won't have to," Brigid said with a smirk.

"Yes, darling," Loki whispered.

Brigid closed her eyes as Loki planted kisses all over her belly. She gasped when she felt a tongue on her navel and Loki smiling against her skin. Loki continued lower, making Brigid gasp louder. His lips found her thighs and he devoured them like a predator and its prey. His lips continued their work downward and to her other leg, until he made his way back up her stomach to her lips. Brigid turned him over and smiled deviously. She bent down and kissed and sucked on his neck, like a vampire.

"Oh, you wicked goddess," Loki said in pleasure.

Brigid smiled, knowing her spell was working as she continued her work on his neck. She left his neck and then made work of his chest, kissing everywhere on his abdomen and then lingering there for a long moment before journeying further.

"You wicked woman!" Loki gasped.

Brigid smiled as she worked her way back up to his lips, caressing his ivory skin as she worked her way back under him.

"My darling, you certainly find new ways to make my troubles fall away," Loki sighed.

"As do you," Brigid said.

As Brigid and Loki lay in each others arms, all of the troubles from before did not matter. They were only a distant memory for them now.

 **A/N: Whoo! Nothing like a tournament and some spice to put an end to their troubles! This is for my readers, followers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you!**


	37. Sun and Clouds

Chapter 37: Sun to Clouds

Brigid awoke the next morning to find her husband laying next to her. She smiled as she watched Loki's bare, ivory chest rose from beneath the golden sheets as he slept. He looked so peaceful and beautiful as he lay there that Brigid did not want to wake him. Brigid slowly leaned down and kissed him, and Loki stirred awake.

"Mmm, good morning, my darling," he said. "I trust that you enjoyed your night."

"Indeed, I did," Brigid replied slyly. "You looked so handsome just laying here, that you were tempting me again. You are the only man I know who is dangerous even in your sleep, my love."

"Well, I have had years of experience," Loki laughed. "but you do bring up a tempting offer, my love. Tell me, are the children still asleep?"

"Like kittens," Brigid replied.

Loki smiled seductively. "Then let me ensure that we are not disturbed."

Loki waved his hand, and the door locked clicked shut, much to Brigid's pleasure.

Under the sheets, Loki got on top of Brigid and his lips met hers. "Are you well, this morning, my love?"

"I'd be better if you wouldn't talk and continue to take me," Brigid said.

Loki giggled. "As you wish, my love."

Loki's lips met hers once more and they became one. Loki's lips left hers when he traveled down to her neck, lingering there for nearly an eternity, driving Brigid insane.

"Oooh, you are so cruel!" she moaned.

"Oh, I can be and do what I want, my love, but cruel, no," Loki jested.

Loki continued his play with her neck, smiling as Brigid moaned under him. After an eternity, Loki released her neck and made his way to her belly, leaving kisses all over.

"I truly do miss the baby kicks," Loki said, feigning sadness as he continued to lavish Brigid's belly with kisses.

"Well, if you continue, you may not have to for long," Brigid said.

"As you wish," Loki replied. "I should be happy to bring another Lokison into the world."

"As will I," Brigid replied. "So continue."

Loki smiled and continued on, ravishing Brigid from her belly down to her thighs and further, and back up, all while Brigid moaned in utter pleasure.

"My turn," she whispered.

She flipped Loki around on his back, and Loki smiled, encouraged by her ferocity.

"You are certainly a spirited one, my love," Loki said. "I knew I chose well."

Brigid's lips collided with his before she went on to torment his neck.

"Oooh," Loki moaned. "I suppose I deserve this. But you, are a terribly wretched woman."

"Indeed," Brigid giggled.

She continued to torture Loki's neck, kissing and sucking him there like a mosquito draws blood from its prey.

"Will you surrender?" Brigid asked.

"Never!" Loki cried.

"I thought not," Brigid giggled.

Much to Loki's pleasure, Brigid continued to torture his neck with kisses. Before long, she moved on to his chest, much to Loki's delight. She peppered his chest with kisses and then moved forward to his abdomen and further on, as Loki gasped and moaned.

"You are the wickedest woman in all the Nine Realms!" he gasped.

"Thank you," Brigid whispered.

After an eternity tormenting her husband, Brigid collapsed on top of his bare chest under the sheets, a pleasured smile upon her face.

"You are the most devious god in the Nine Realms," Brigid sighed. "but I love you all the more for it."

"I knew you would," Loki said, pleased.

Later that afternoon, another contest was held. Once again, Brigid and Loki as well as their children had top seats with the Grandmaster. Fenrir, being ever distrustful of the licentious Grandmaster, sat close by her King and Queen. The Grandmaster, as ever, was grateful for his guests.

"Well, well, you made it!" Grandmaster greeted warmly, gesturing Brigid and Loki to sit. "You never cease to disappoint!"

"Well, we do aim to please, my friend," Loki said humbly.

"Miss Fenrir, are you well?" Grandmaster asked.

"I will be once you go away," Fenrir said.

Grandmaster chuckled and turned his attention away to the children running around. "My, my, look at these wonderful cherubs running around! They're beautiful!"

"Well, they are the children of gods, so they are bound to be beautiful," Brigid replied.

Grandmaster noticed Baby Thor as he fed in Brigid's arms. "Well, he's a big guy."

"Indeed," Brigid replied. "He's a strong lad."

"You do have the most beautiful children," Grandmaster said. "If only I had the right woman, I'd love to have some myself."

"Well, it is never too late, my friend," Loki said.

"I like your optimism," Grandmaster said.

Grandmaster offered Brigid and Loki a drink and toasted with his own.

"To friends and opportune moments," he said.

"To friends and opportune moments," Brigid and Loki said.

As Brigid and Loki watched the contest with the Grandmaster, Fenrir kept her eyes on the Grandmaster, not liking one bit how he was staring at Brigid or her children.

After the match, Brigid and Loki were alone with their children, watching them play and run around in circles endlessly. For them, their was no better sight then to watch their children play for hours on end.

Brigid and Loki approached their children.

"Who's going to catch us first?" Brigid asked, as she and Loki ran circles around their children.

Bruce, Tony, and Frigga chased after their mother and father, giggling as they did.

"Me! Me!" Frigga cried.

"I'll catch you first!" Bruce said.

"Me first!" Tony said.

Brigid and Loki ran in circles, faster and faster, as their children raced on their heels.

"Come on, children, we're getting away!" Loki teased.

The children tackled Brigid and Loki in a giggling heap.

"Oh, you got us, well done!" Loki said.

Brigid embraced her children. "I love you, and you, and you!"

"Love you, Mama!" the children said.

Loki got to his feet. "Who's going to get Papa next?"

Loki took off as Brigid and the children took off in circles after him.

Later that evening, Brigid and Loki enjoyed another night alone as Fenrir tended to the children. During the past few days, Brigid took the time to teach her husband the Midgard game of _Blackjack_ and he had progressed very well in the game. This particular evening, Brigid put her own spin on the game as she sat down to play with Loki.

"Ah, another round, my love?" Loki asked. "Can you beat me this time?"

"Don't forget I have an edge on you," Brigid said. "I thought I'd put my own spin on it. Strip Blackjack."

"This should be interesting," Loki replied. "Do tell."

"I pay up, I strip. You pay up, you strip," Brigid said.

"Sounds excellent," Loki said.

"Very well. Let the games begin," Brigid replied.

Using his magic, Loki "cut the deck" and dealt the cards.

"Twelve. Stay or hit?" Loki asked.

Brigid tapped the table, indicating to hit.

Loki turned over a ten. "Over. Pay up."

Brigid sighed as she snapped her fingers and her cape disappeared.

"Eight. Stay or hit?"

Brigid tapped the table.

"Five."

Brigid tapped the table again.

Loki turned over a king of hearts and his cards. "Twenty-three. Over. Pay up."

Brigid groaned and took off her boots next.

"Eleven. Stay or hit?" Loki asked.

Brigid tapped the table. Loki turned over a queen of spades while he had eighteen.

"You're over again, my dear."

Before she could "pay," Brigid caught Loki's wrist. Much to her chagrin, she found a card hidden in his sleeve.

"What's this?" she asked.

Loki smiled coyly. "You win?"

"I suppose I shall have to ensure that there are no other tricks up your sleeves," Brigid said, as she freed the buttons on Loki's tunic and tossed it across the room.

She and Loki collapsed on the bed as Loki giggled under her.

"I say you win this round, my love," Loki said.

"Indeed, I do," Brigid said.

Loki laid back and grinned as Brigid enjoyed her prize all night.

Although Brigid and Loki wished to stay in the sun, it was not to be. It started two days after their rendition of _Blackjack._ Brigid awoke to stabbing pains in her stomach and she was running off to the bathroom. Loki was awakened by the sound of her retching and heaving. Loki remembered all of Brigid's morning sicknesses with their children and he was terrified.

 _No,_ he thought as he heard her retching.

"My love, my love, what's wrong?" Loki asked as he ran into the bathroom.

Brigid was slumped over the toilet and her face was robbed of all color.

"Fenrir, Fenrir, help!" Loki cried.

Fenrir burst into the bathroom to find the weakened Brigid. "Help me get her on the bed."

Loki and Fenrir carried an unconscious Fenrir to the bed.

"She was violently ill," Loki said fearfully. "She's only been like that before our children were born."

Fenrir nodded. "I will examine her myself, my King."

Loki nervously stepped outside the bedroom as Fenrir began her examination. He ran his fingers through his hair, hoping his fears were not coming true. He would love any child, but a child of Grandmaster would be a lasting reminder of the torment that madman put her through. Little Frigga came to his side just as his anxiety reached its height.

"Little Princess, shouldn't you be playing?" he asked.

"Want Mama," Frigga said.

"I'm afraid Mama is ill, little one," Loki said, taking Frigga on his lap.

"Papa sad?" Frigga asked.

Loki shook his head and smiled. "No, just scared, little one. But Mama will be alright. Can you go play with your brothers for me? I'm sure Mama will be happy to see you playing when she gets better."

Frigga kissed Loki and scampered off to find her brothers. Just as she did, Fenrir was standing in the doorway of Brigid's chamber.

"Fenrir, what news?" Loki asked anxiously.

"The Queen is not pregnant, my King," Fenrir said.

Loki sighed before he spoke again. "If she's not pregnant, then what happened to her?"

"Grandmaster," Fenrir replied bitterly. "He spiked her drink hoping to drug her but he was unsuccessful. She's resting now."

Loki entered Brigid's chambers where he found her sitting up in bed. "My love, are you alright?"

"Yes," Brigid said weakly. "Fenrir told me I had some bad wine."

"Indeed," Loki replied. "There won't be a repeat of that again."

"I thought we were almost blessed again," Brigid laughed.

"It's a lovely sentiment," Loki said.

"One day, it will be more than sentiment," Brigid said.

Suddenly, Brigid and Loki heard screams, "Mama! Papa!"

"The children!" Brigid and Loki cried.

The two raced outside to find Fenrir being held back by at least fifty zombie-like guards with glowing green eyes and her children held at knife point by Hela and Skurge.

"No!" Brigid screamed.

"Hela, what are you doing here?" Loki demanded.

"Why don't you ask your little all-seeing friend?" Hela replied. "He was tough, but in the end, he cooperated."

"Hela, enough. Leave my children out of this!" Brigid growled.

"You want them? Come get them," Hela taunted. "Oh, but don't do anything stupid. Aunt Hela doesn't want to make a mess."

Hela cut a smile line of blood in Frigga's throat.

"What do you want?" Brigid demanded.

"Volunteers for my army would be nice," Hela said. "And your guard would be a lovely addition. Think it over. Say no, and I'm afraid Auntie will have to get messy after all. If you make up your mind, we will be in Asgard."

"You sick hag!" Brigid spat as she ran forward.

Hela signaled her men and they pushed forward, pushing back Brigid, Loki and Fenrir.

As Loki, Brigid and Fenrir battled Hela's minion's, Hela snuck away as Tony, Bruce and Frigga all screamed as Baby Bruce cried out. "Mama, Papa!"

"No!" Brigid screamed.

Too late. Hela and the children disappeared in flash of light.

"No! No!" Brigid cried.

Brigid took out her knives. "I'll kill her. I'll destroy her if she touches them. If I have to die doing it-"

"My love," Loki soothed.

"We go there and we destroy her! We kill her now!"

Loki took her shoulders and held her. "My love, please! We will get our children, I promise!"

Brigid nodded, believing the word of her husband. Suddenly, Topaz approached them.

"Lord of Mischief, the boss wants to see you," Topaz said. "Apparently, he's not very happy with you."

"What did we do?" Loki asked.

"You might want to ask your brother the Lord of Thunder," Topaz replied.

Loki and Brigid tried their best to hide their fear as they were taken to face the Grandmaster. Whatever he was unhappy about that Thor did, it did not bode well for them. And now their fortunes were doubly turned now that Hela had taken their children. Sakaar was now more and more unwelcome for them.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Loki and Brigid are in trouble and their children are gone! What will they do? This chapter is for my readers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	38. Revenge

Chapter 38: Revenge

 **A/N: This chapter contains some sensitive material**

Sakaar felt different from when Loki and Brigid first arrived. The air was less welcoming as they as well as Fenrir were marched out by three guards behind them to meet the Grandmaster. When they were being paraded before him, they noticed that their captor was being marched up with them. Loki and Brigid were less concerned with her presence and more concerned with the well-being of their children who were captives of their sister, Hela.

"Are you working on a plan to get us out of here?" Brigid asked.

"Of course, my love, but you won't like it," Loki whispered.

"I don't care, even if it does involve your brother," Brigid said. "Our children are threatened and if your sister even touches them, family or no, I'll kill her myself. Hela picked the wrong kids to kidnap."

Loki smiled proudly. "That's my girl."

Loki's smile faded as they heard the Grandmaster cry out, "I'm upset! I'm very upset!"

Grandmaster stood on a hovering pedestal, towering over his subjects, Topaz at his side.

"You know what I like about being upset? The blame," Grandmaster said, lowering his pedestal to his subjects' level. "Right now, that's the mindset that I'm in. And you know who I'm blaming?"

"Grandmaster I can-" Loki said calmly.

"Hey, hey, don't interrupt me!" Grandmaster said in frustration.

Topaz handed her master a large staff with an orange orb on the end of it. "Here you go!"

"Why are you handing me the Melt Stick?" Grandmaster asked, confused. "He was interrupting, that's not a capital violation! Where was I? My precious champion has come up missing. It's all because of that Lord of Thunder. It's because of him. Your brother. Whatever the story is, Adopted, or complicated, married or whatever. I'm sure there's a big history."

Grandmaster turned to the woman. "And your contender."

"My dear friend, if you were to give me twelve hours, I could bring them both back to you, alive," Loki said.

"I could do it in two," the woman said quickly.

"We can do it in one," Loki replied.

Grandmaster held up his hand. "Let's stop there. You know what? I woke up this morning thinking about public execution. But for now I'll set for this sweet little who's gonna get him first so, you're on the clock."

Grandmaster waved his hand and the group went on their way, hoping to repair the damage done by Thor and Loki and Brigid hoping to escape with their lives and save their children. They knew that their fragile peace with the Grandmaster was now in tatters.

"What have you done?" Loki asked the woman.

"I don't answer to you, Lackey," she said nonchalantly.

Loki grabbed her wrist. "It's Loki, and you will answer to the Grandmaster."

The woman shook him off and swatted him in the face with a smirk.

"Why would you help my brother escape with that green fool?" Loki asked.

"I don't help anyone," the woman said, pointing a knife at him.

Loki and the woman wrestled for until he pinned her arm, revealing a familiar tattoo. "You're a Valkyrie!"

Loki tossed away her knife, but she smacked him and kicked him, tossing him against a wall.

"I thought the Valkyrie had all died gruesome deaths," Loki said.

The Valkyrie pinned him with her leg. "Choose your next words wisely!"

"I'm terribly sorry. It must be a very painful memory," Loki said.

Then, he smacked his hand against her head. The Valkyrie's eyes turned upwards and she began to gasp and tears flowed from her eyes. Loki released her from his grasp and she kicked him, jumping on top of him.

"What did you do to me?" she demanded. "I saw...them dying."

"I forced you to relive your worst memory. You needed the anger to do what's right," Loki said.

Before the Valkyrie could lay another punch, Fenrir came racing in. "My King! The Queen is missing!"

Loki suddenly turned around. "She was right behind me! How did she just disappear?"

"I fear the Grandmaster may have her," Fenrir said.

Loki turned to the Valkyrie who nodded. "Just this once."

Loki, Valkyrie, and Fenrir raced down the hall, hoping to reach Brigid before it was too late.

Brigid blearily looked around the room. She did not remember how she fell unconscious or how she got into the room she was in. As she came to, she became aware, much to her horror, that she was chained to a bed and there was a gag in her mouth. As soon as she became aware of her bindings, she began to struggle wildly.

"Ah, ah, ah, I wouldn't do that," warned a voice.

The Grandmaster, still clad in gold robes, came to the foot of the bed, and Brigid, struggled like a caged animal as he stood there, taunting her.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't be naughty, now," he warned.

Brigid ignored him and continued to struggle, shouting muffled curses at him. She felt a sudden current shoot through her body as she struggled.

"I warned you," Grandmaster said. "I hope you know why you're here. You're being punished for that Lord of Thunder taking my champion, but we can still have fun. I thought we could make some cherubs of our own while we're at it."

The Grandmaster removed the gag from Brigid's mouth, and she promptly spat in his eye.

"Oh ha ha ha! You're such a feisty one!" the Grandmaster chuckled. "We're gonna have fun!"

"If you have any wisdom, you'll back away now," Brigid said.

Grandmaster put a finger to her lips. "Shh. Just enjoy this. I sure will."

The Grandmaster bent down and kissed her and then he was on top of her. Brigid struggled furiously, but her chains would not allow it. "Get off me. Get off me! No! No!"

As Grandmaster leaned in, Brigid managed to deliver a well-aimed kick to his groin, causing him to draw back and smile.

"Brigid, precious, why do you fight?" he asked, stroking her hair. "Just enjoy our time together."

The Grandmaster leaned in again and Brigid screamed and struggled. "No! No! Get off me! Get off!"

Before the Grandmaster could touch her, he collapsed on top of her. Brigid looked up to see Loki and Fenrir as well as the Valkyrie standing before her.

"I knew you'd come," Brigid sighed.

"I was never far behind, my love," Loki reassured her. "Did he hurt you?"

Brigid shook her head as Loki untied her and kissed her. "I'm so sorry, my love. He won't hurt you again."

Fenrir looked at the unconscious Grandmaster with disgust. "So what do we do with him?"

"I'd like to kill him now, but we're on a tight schedule, so bind him," Loki said.

Fenrir nodded and was about to bind him but Loki stopped her. "Wait. Let my wife do it. She deserves it. Make it as tight as you like, my love."

"With pleasure," she said.

Brigid snapped her fingers and Grandmaster was bound to a chair.

"Promise he'll die for this?" she said.

"I promise, just not yet," Loki assured her. "We need to find my brother. Once we have him, then we'll come back and finish him."

"Good," Brigid said, satisfied.

Suddenly, Loki was knocked on the head by the Valkyrie.

"What did you do that for?" Brigid asked.

"You're both gonna be my peace offering," she said.

The Valkyrie found some chains from the Grandmaster's room and began to coil it around Loki's arms, wrists, and ankles. She bound Brigid in the same manner.

"You know, kidnapping me after saving me is terrible manners," Brigid said.

"Shut up before I gag you," Valkyrie said.

"You're more polite about it than your boss," Brigid said.

When Loki came to, he was sitting in a green and white room with Brigid and Fenrir chained beside him.

"I take it things aren't going well for us," Loki groaned as he awoke.

"Not at the moment," Brigid said.

"Not at all," Fenrir said.

Just then, Thor entered the room, with Valkyrie and Bruce Banner.

"Surprise," Loki said.

Thor tossed a table decoration, hitting Loki square on the head.

"Ow," Loki groaned.

Bruce awkwardly approached the man he had not seen since New York.

"Hello, Bruce," Loki greeted.

"So, last time I saw you, you were trying to kill everyone. Where you at these days?" Bruce asked.

"It varies from moment to moment," Loki said menacingly.

Bruce's eyes grew large at the god staring at him.

"Darling, don't tease him," Brigid said. "Hello, Bruce, or should I say, Uncle Bruce."

"I hear that your boys must be three years old now," Bruce said. "Do they miss me?"

Brigid smiled. "Well, you were right about your letter. About having more kids by this time."

"How many kids do you have now?" Bruce asked.

"Four," Brigid replied. "Three princes, and one beautiful princess, and they're in danger and they need their Uncle to help them."

"Whoa, four kids! How long have I been gone?" Bruce asked.

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that my children need our help," Brigid said.

Thor, Bruce and Valkyrie then began to converse amongst themselves about the distance between Sakaar and the type of ship they would need, making reference to a wormhole known as Devil's Anus. This drew Loki's ear and he could not resist.

"I don't mean to impose-"

Valkyrie tossed a bottle at him, leaving it to shatter against the wall.

"But the Grandmaster has a great many ships," Loki continued. "I may even have stolen the access codes to his security system."

"And suddenly you're overcome with an urge to do the right thing?" Valkyrie asked.

"Heaven's, no," Loki said. "We've run out of favor with the Grandmaster and in exchange for codes and access to a ship, I'm asking for safe passage...through the Anus."

"You're telling us that you can get us access into the garage without without setting off any alarms?" Thor asked.

"Yes, brother, I can," Loki replied.

Bruce gathered the three. "Okay. I was just talking to him and he was totally ready to kill any of us. I can't even believe he's got four kids! Are they all psychos?"

"I heard that!" Brigid said furiously.

"He did try to kill me," Valkyrie said.

"Yes, me too, on many occasions," Thor said. "This one time he transformed himself into a snake and knows I love snakes, so I picked up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like, 'Blegh, it's me!' and he stabbed me. We were eight at the time."

Loki smiled as he remembered the tale.

"Snakes, my love? How creative," Brigid said.

"If we're boosting a ship, we're gonna need to draw some guards away from the palace," Valkyrie said.

"Why not set the beast loose?" Loki suggested.

"Or let me handle them," Fenrir said.

"Shut up," Thor said. "He's just being stupid there is no beast. We're gonna start a revolution."

Brigid, Fenrir and Loki found themselves in the hallway as Loki entered the Grandmaster's codes to the garage. They were armed with large ray guns in case of encounters with the guards. Once they had the codes, they were closer to saving their children.

"Listen, I think we should talk," Thor said.

"I disagree," Loki countered. "Open communication was never our family's forte."

"You have no idea," Thor groaned.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Brigid said.

"Been quite the revelation since last we spoke," Thor said.

The group encountered a large swarm of guards and drew their guns.

"Hello," Thor greeted.

"Hi," Loki said.

The group opened fire, blasting purple rays and dodging green lights. The company took cover behind a wall.

"Odin brought us all together. It's almost poetic his death should split us apart," Loki said.

"It seems fair indeed, my love," Brigid agreed.

"Very well spoken," Fenrir said.

"We might as well be strangers now," Loki said. "Two sons of the crown, set adrift."

A guard came after Loki but Thor sent him flying. "Thought you didn't want to talk about it."

"Here's the thing," Loki said. "We're probably better off staying here on Sakaar."

"That's exactly what I was thinking," Thor said.

Loki was flummoxed. "Did you just agree with me?"

"Come on, this place is perfect for you two. Savage, chaotic, lawless. Brother, you'll do great here," Thor said enthusiastically.

"Ahem, how dare you insult my King and Queen," Fenrir said.

"Relax, I was complimenting them," Thor said.

"Do you truly think so little of us?" Loki asked.

"Or me? You know you really have to try hard to insult me," Brigid said.

"Loki, I thought the world of you," Thor said. "I thought we'd fight side by side forever. But at the end of the day you're you and I'm me. Maybe there's still good in you, I see it in those children, but let's be honest our paths diverged a long time ago."

"Yeah," Loki said after a long moment. "It's probably for the best that we never see each other again."

Thor patted him on the back. "It's what you've always wanted."

Loki nodded.

"Hey, let's do 'Get Help,'" Thor said.

"What?" Loki asked.

"Get Help," Thor replied.

"No."

"Come on, you'll love it."

"I hate it."

"It's great. It works every time."

"It's humiliating."

"Do you have a better plan?"

"No."

"We're doing it."

"We are _not_ doing 'Get Help."

The next moment, Thor had Loki's arm over his shoulder as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Get help! My brother, he's dying! Help him!"

As the guards approached, Thor tossed Loki like a boomerang, landing flat on his back.

"I don't know what 'Get Help' is, but I hate it, too," Brigid said.

"Ah, classic," Thor laughed.

"Still hate it," Loki groaned. "It's humiliating."

"Not for me, it's not," Thor laughed. "Now, which one's the ship she told us to get."

"The Commodore," Loki said.

"Good. Let's go," Thor said.

Loki stopped him. "Not just yet. You're going to help me now."

"Really? I, help you?" Thor asked.

"I know that seems outlandish, but I'm not asking for me," Loki said. "I'm asking for Brigid. You don't know what the Grandmaster has done."

"He couldn't have done much. You were eating out of his hand," Thor scoffed.

Brigid rolled up her tunic and showed Thor her scars. "Does _this_ look like I was eating out of his hand?"

Thor winced and drew back. "Brigid, my God, what happened?"

"I told you we gained his trust. You don't know how," Brigid said bitterly. "He beat me, tortured me, he...violated me."

Thor's jaw dropped and his fist closed. "Where is he?"

The next moment, Brigid, Loki and her group took the lift back to the Grandmaster's room were he was still struggling, tied to the chair when he was zapped by lightning, causing him to shriek and then laugh.

"Well, I see why they call you 'Lord of Thunder,'" he laughed.

"You licentious little cockroach," Thor growled.

"Brother, no!" Loki cried.

Grandmaster laughed. Suddenly, Loki's fist flew across his face.

"You violated my wife," Loki said menacingly. "Of all the women, you chose her. That was a mistake on your part."

Loki began to pummel the Grandmaster relentlessly. Blood was flowing freely from the Grandmaster's nose. All of Loki's rage poured of him with every punch.

"You can't kill me," Grandmaster said weakly.

"And I won't," Loki said. "I was just getting my rage out. I'm leaving you for the ladies."

Fenrir stepped forward and coiled a rope around Grandmaster's neck. "This is for my Queen. Goodbye, you sadistic pig!"

Brigid stepped up to him. "I hope it was fun for you. Beating me, torturing me, violating me, just so I would give in. I hope you enjoy this while it lasts."

Brigid took a dagger and plunged into the Grandmaster's heart and Fenrir did the same. However, Brigid could not stop stabbing him. She needed to be certain that he was dead. Over and over she plunged the blade with a terrible scream and tears until Loki grabbed her and held her close.

"It's over," he soothed. "It's over, my love."

Brigid wept tears of relief as Loki held her close. " 's over. It's over, my love."

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! But the Grandmaster is dead! Revenge is served! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	39. Destruction of Asgard

Chapter 39: Destruction of Asgard

After gaining her revenge on the Grandmaster, there was only one other thing on Brigid's mind: rescuing her children from Hela's grasp.

"My darling, the children," she said. "We must return to Asgard with all haste."

"Thank goodness I already arranged our transportation," Loki said. "To the garage, my darling."

Brigid followed Loki along with Thor and Fenrir to the garage where the found the many ships in Grandmaster's possession.

"Which one was the ship she told us to get again?" Thor asked.

Loki pointed to a spherical, orange and yellow ship. " _The Commodore._ "

Unfortunately for Thor, Loki had other plans. While Thor's back was turned, Loki's illusion triggered an alarm.

"Loki," Thor sighed.

"Darling, are you truly doing this _now?"_ Brigid asked. "Are children are in danger and you're playing tricks?"

"There's always time for a little fun, my darling," Loki said with a smirk. "I know I've betrayed you many times before, brother, but this time, it's truly nothing personal."

Thor smiled. "Never one for sentiment, were you?"

"Easier to let it burn," Loki said.

"I agree," Thor said with a sly smirk.

Thor held up a remote, much to Loki's horror. He turned and found a disc on his back. Before he could react, Thor switched on the remote, sending shock-waves through Loki's body and sending him crashing to the floor, convulsing in pain.

"Ooh, that looks painful," Thor said. "Dear brother, you're becoming predictable. I trust you, you betray me, round and round in circles we go. You see, Loki, life is about growth, it's about change, but you seem to only wanna stay the same. You could be more, but you'll always be the God of Mischief."

Thor tossed the remote across the room and handcuffed Brigid and Fenrir to the thrashing Loki. "I'll just leave that over here and give you some company, and uh, good luck."

"Hey, you can't leave us here!" Brigid protested. "My children are in danger, you pathetic buffoon!"

"If those children die because of you, I'll kill you first," Fenrir threatened.

"Then it's a good thing I'm leaving you here," Thor said.

Before they could protest further, Thor left them on the _Commodore._ Meanwhile, Fenrir was able to use her magic to escape her cuffs.

"Is your brother-in-law so dim-witted that he doesn't know warlocks are immune to chains?" Fenrir asked.

"Actually, he was learning," Brigid asked. "Hela will be expecting us to come for our children so it's best that we divide our forces."

Brigid took out a hairpin and picked the lock on her cuffs, freeing herself and Loki.

"Help me find that remote," Brigid said.

Just as Brigid spoke, she came face to face with at least a dozen prisoners, one being a humongous, blue creature made of rocks and another with an insect's head and knives for hands.

"Hey, man. I'm Korg, this is my good friend Miek," the creature greeted, pointing to the insect-like creature. "We just staged a revolution and we're gonna get out of here. Wanna come. Oh, what's this?"

Korg looked down and picked up a remote, deactivating Loki's obedience disc, much to Brigid and Loki's relief.

"Oh, thank you!" Loki sighed.

"Hey man," Korg greeted. "We're about to jump on that ginormous spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?"

"Well, you do seem like you're in desperate need of leadership," Loki said.

"Why, thank you," Korg replied. "So where we going, man?"

"We need to get to Asgard," Brigid said. "Can you get us there?"

"Sure thing, man," Korg said. "We'll just head through the Devil's Anus there and we'll be there in no time, man."

"I like you already, Korg," Brigid said.

Brigid and Loki, along with the rest of the Sakaarian gladiatorial squad, raced onto the ship. Once safely aboard, Brigid knew she and Loki were one step closer to getting their revenge on Hela and saving their children.

"Do you think they're alright, my love?" Brigid asked. "I dearly hope she hasn't hurt them. I don't want another reason to kill her."

"Our children are the children of gods," Loki reassured her. "They have my mischief, and your wisdom, stubbornness and strength. I know that if anyone can survive Hela and live, it's our children."

"I find that strangely comforting, my love," Brigid said.

"I had hoped so," Loki said. "Hela should be afraid of our children and their mother's wrath."

True to Loki's word, Hela was woefully unprepared when it came to the task of kidnapping children. Baby Thor had been crying nonstop, and the other children were whining incessantly.

"Waahh, I want Mama!" Frigga complained.

"I want my Papa!" Bruce and Tony whined.

"Well, Mama and Papa are coming soon, and so is Uncle Thor," Hela said.

"Want Mama now!" Frigga cried naughtily.

Hela patted her head. "Now, now. Don't be a naughty little thing, ow!"

Hela drew back as Frigga grabbed one of her fingers and bite down, hard. "Why you little...sweet thing. Mama is coming for you, I promise."

"Mama and Papa said they are going to kick your butt," Tony said.

"Is that so, little one?" Hela asked.

"She said she's going to use that helmet as a decoration," Bruce added.

"Well, I'm hoping she does and your papa..."

Hela was interrupted when her face contorted in the most unpleasant manner. "What is that revolting stench?"

"Thor need change," Frigga said.

Frigga's face twisted in disgust at the blissfully unaware Baby Thor.

"Fine," she said.

She laid down Baby Thor, and using her magic, made his diaper disappear and a new one reappear. Just as she did, she felt a warm liquid hit her square in the chest, as Baby Thor and the children giggled at her misfortune. Once Hela had changed him, Baby Thor began to wail.

"Oh, what now?" she groaned.

"Thor hungry," Frigga said.

Rolling her eyes, Hela conjured a bottle and fed Baby Thor. Once she was done, she tried to burp him. Baby Thor did let out a burp, but then, his stomach began to roil and churn, like a ship at sea. Before Hela could react, Baby Thor splattered her face with milk, leaving her a dripping mess. Frigga, Bruce, and Tony could not help but roar with laughter.

"Skurge!" Hela cried.

Hela's faithful servant entered. "Yes, my lady?"

"No more games," Hela said. "Take that little princess there. We're going to get their mummy and daddy's attention."

Skurge grabbed Frigga and held a knife to her throat while Hela grabbed the boys and headed for the palace. Then, they heard a great _thumping_! from the throne room. Hela and Skurge turned and saw Thor sitting on the throne with Gugnir in hand.

"Uncle Thor!" the children cried.

"Hello, children," Thor said. "Sister. I'd like it if you would release my niece and nephews."

"I would love to, but I can't, unless their mother would like to join me," Hela said. "Skurge, take the children and find the Bifrost sword."

Skurge nodded and took the struggling children away.

"Very poor decision on your part," Thor said. "I wouldn't want to face their mother after what you just did. She is quite the bear protecting her cubs."

"That is what I'm counting on," Hela laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Bifrost, Skurge had the children all at knife point. He and his army of undead soldiers as well as Hela's pet, Fenris, cornered Heimdall and all the people of Asgard at the Bifrost.

"Heimdall! That sword!" Skurge cried.

A skirmish ensued between the undead soldiers and the people of Asgard. The soldiers and people slashed and parried, pushing back against each other. Heimdall took a wound to the leg. Before he could be finished, the undead solider was blasted away and Heimdall saw a rock creature holding a large blaster and insect-headed creature standing over him.

"Hey man," the rock-creature said. "I'm Korg, this is Miek. We're about to jump on that spaceship and get out of here. Wanna come?"

From behind the fog, an enormous ship appeared along with the cry, "Your saviors are here!"

"Papa!" Tony said happily.

Loki and Brigid, clad in black and green armor, along with Fenrir, emerged from the gigantic ship.

"Mama!" Frigga cried.

"Did you miss us?" Loki asked. "Everyone, on that ship now!"

"Quickly, quickly, this is a one way ticket," Brigid said.

Brigid, Loki, and Fenrir approached Heimdall, who nodded. "Welcome home. I saw you coming."

"Course you did," Loki said.

"That's quite the parlor trick," Fenrir said.

Loki and Brigid, along with Fenrir, fought off the oncoming undead soldiers. Brigid and Loki fought back to back, both wielding double daggers. Brigid flipped on top of Loki and stabbed an oncoming enemy in the eye, much to Loki's delight.

"You're welcome," she said.

Fenrir used her magic to blast away her enemies and her spear to stab close enemies. As the battle raged on, lightning lit up the sky, much to the awe of the people. Brigid and Loki smirked, knowing it meant only one thing. They fought their way through the soldiers and confronted Skurge holding the children, an ax to Frigga's throat.

"If you wouldn't mind taking your clumsy paws off my children," Brigid said.

"Can't do that, ma'am," Skurge said.

"Well, you asked for it," Brigid said.

Just then, Frigga bit down on Skurge's giant hand, causing him to cry out. Tony and Bruce stomped on his large feet while Brigid brought her fist down on his neck.

"You have a lot to learn about children," she said.

Before they could reach their children, they were grabbed by Hela, who cackled wickedly.

"Hela, enough!" Brigid cried. "Let them go!"

Hela did not reply but only disappeared to her palace. Thor appeared at their side, and much to their disgust, his left eye was missing.

"You're late," he said.

"You're missing an eye," Loki replied.

"This isn't over," said Valkyrie.

"You're right it isn't. She has my children," Brigid said.

"I think we should disband the Revengers," Thor said.

"It's a silly name, anyway," Fenrir said.

"Hit her with a lightning blast," Loki suggested.

"I just hit her with the biggest lightning blast in the history of lightning. It did nothing!" Thor said hopelessly.

"We just need to distract her to save the children and hold her off until everyone's on board," Valkyrie said.

"It won't end there," Thor said. "Hela will hunt us down. We need to stop her here and now."

"So what do we do?" Valkyrie asked.

"I'm not doing 'Get Help,'" Loki said quickly.

Thor hesitated a moment and then spoke firmly. "Asgard's not a place. It's a people. Loki, this wasn't about stopping Ragnarok, this was about _causing_ Ragnarok. Surtur's crown, the vault. It's the only way."

Loki nodded. "Bold move, brother. Even for me."

"Shall we save my children now?" Brigid asked.

"After you," Thor said.

Brigid, Thor, Valkyrie and Fenrir flew up to the palace where Hela was waiting with a handful of guards, holding the children at knife-point.

"Come to rescue the brats, have you?" Hela asked.

"You touch one hair on their heads, you'll regret it," Brigid said.

"Come get them," Hela taunted.

Brigid, Thor and Valkyrie ran forward, but the guards were too many, holding them captive. Hela held up her hand at the sight of the warlock warrior.

"Fenrir, is it?" she asked. "Fenrir, you are a strong warrior, and I need someone like you in my army."

Hela tossed an ax at Fenrir's feet. "If you want to be in my army, you shall prove yourself by killing my nieces and nephews."

Fenrir stared at Hela and the children. "Why can't you let them live. Why kill them?"

"Because they are a threat!" Hela said menacingly.

"Don't worry, Fenrir. We won't let her kill us," Bruce said.

Fenrir stared at Hela coldly. "You're gonna have to kill me first, Hela!"

"Very well. Kill her," Hela said.

Two guards charged after Hela. She slashed and parried at them, effectively holding them off with only her weapon. Just when she had one guard pinned, she was stabbed from behind.

"No!" Brigid screamed.

Brigid and her company fought and slashed their way through Hela's guards, tearing through them like paper. With the guards distracted, Frigga bit down on Hela's hand, and Bruce and Tony stomped on her feet, causing her to release them. Bruce grabbed Thor and they ran to their mother's side, who was cradling her fallen friend and guard. Tony, confused, knelt by Fenrir's side.

"Fenrir?" he asked. "Fenrir, c'mon you gotta get up. Fenrir! We gotta go home...we gotta stop Hela."

The confused child desperately shook his fallen friend and "aunt's" body, trying to wake her, unaware that she was now far away from him. "Fenrir, please get up. Mother, please, help. Help, please."

Brigid hugged her children and whispered to them. "Run to your father."

"But Mama-" the children protested.

"Go. Run to your Father," she said.

The children nodded and ran from the palace. Hela chased them down to the Bifrost. Before they could be caught, Brigid slashed Hela in the face. "You're going to regret what you did."

"I'm sure," Hela said.

She grabbed Brigid by the throat and tossed her away. With a vengeful cry, Brigid got back up and slashed at her, along with Thor and Valkyrie. Brigid fought viciously, stabbing Hela at every turn she could. Despite her strength and rage, Hela could not be beaten. Only Thor and Brigid were left standing as they fought her endlessly. Hela crept up on Valkyrie, who was on her knees.

"Hela, enough!" Thor cried. "You want Asgard, it's yours."

"Whatever game your playing, it won't work. You can't defeat me," Hela said.

"No, I know, but he can," Thor said.

A fiery explosion erupted from the palace and an enormous, devil-like creature towered over the planet.

"No!" Hela gasped.

Brigid and Valkyrie ran forth and stabbed her, knocking her off her feet. With an enormous blast of lightning, Thor destroyed the Bifrost, sending Hela crashing into the waves below. A sense of dread came over them as they watched Surtur, the monster of Ragnarok, fulfill their prophecy.

"The people are safe," Valkyrie said. "It's all that matters."

"We're fulfilling the prophecy," Thor said.

"I hate this prophecy," Valkyrie said.

"Must we?" Brigid asked.

"Yes," Thor replied. "Surtur destroys Asgard, he destroys Hela but we need to let him finish the job-"

Thor was interrupted when he saw Hulk leaping into the air and pummeling Surtur relentlessly.

"What is that green idiot doing?" Brigid asked.

"Hulk, stop you moron!" Thor said.

Much to their relief, Surtur threw Hulk off like swatting a fly.

"Hulk, stop! Just for once in your life, don't smash!" Thor cried.

"Big monster!" Hulk protested.

"Let's go!" Valkyrie said.

"Fine," Hulk grumbled.

Hulk leapt into the air, landing aboard the ship. Loki landed the _Commodore_ and Brigid, Thor and Valkyrie and the children made their escape. They landed on top of their flagship, the _Statesman_ and entered. From the windows, they could see the flame-red as Surtur turned Asgard to ash and then nothing.

"The damage is not to bad," Korg remarked. "As long as the foundations are still strong, we can rebuild this place. It will become a haven for all peoples and aliens of the universe."

Just as Korg spoke, what was once Asgard exploded again, reducing it to mere asteroids.

"Now those foundations are gone, sorry," he said bashfully.

"What have I done?" Thor asked.

"You saved us from extinction," Heimdall whispered. "Asgard is not a place. It's a people."

As they watched their home descend to dust, Brigid felt a bittersweetness that only Thor will never know the sweetness that is Asgard. However, that did not matter to her now. What mattered was that all of her children were safe.

"Mama, mama!" the children cried.

"Come here," Brigid said warmly.

Brigid and Loki embraced their children, never wanting to let them go again.

"I'll never lose you again," Brigid whispered.

"Mama, is Aunt Fenrir gone forever?" Bruce asked.

Brigid swallowed hard. It was just as hard for her to accept her loyal friend's passing just as it was for her children.

"No, my darling," she whispered. "She is everywhere. She'll always be with you. She'll be by your side, in the stars. Whenever you need her."

"Is that true?" Tony asked.

"Your grandmother is in the stars," Loki replied. "She's everywhere I need her, and I know she hears me. Fenrir will hear you. If you remember that, she will never be gone."

As Loki spoke to their children, Brigid felt a sense of comfort wash over her. She looked out to the stars, knowing that her loyal friend would now be watching over her.

In a private chamber, Brigid and Loki watched as Thor stood before a mirror, testing the look of his golden eye-patch.

"It suits you," Loki said.

"You'll be just as good a king," Brigid said.

Thor smiled. "Well, maybe you both aren't so bad after all."

"Maybe not," Loki said.

Thor smiled in appreciation. "Thank you. If you were here, I might even give you a hug."

Thor tossed a decoration at Loki. "I'm here."

"Then hug me, you silly God of Mischief!" Thor said.

For the first time in years, Thor and Loki embraced, finally becoming true Odinsons once again.

"Now give us a kiss," Loki joked.

"And I thought I wasn't going to cry," Brigid laughed.

"Stop it!" Thor laughed.

Brigid and Loki as well as the children stood by Thor's side as he took his seat on the throne.

"So, King of Asgard, where to?" Heimdall asked.

"Not sure. Miek, where are you from?" Thor asked.

"Oh, Miek's dead," Korg said, holding the limp insect in his arms. "Yeah, no, I accidentally stomped on him on the bridge. I just felt so guilty about it I've been carrying him around all day."

Just then, the little insect wiggled its head.

"Oh, Miek! You're alive! What was you're question again, bro?" Korg gasped.

"Earth, it is," Thor declared.

Later that night, Loki and Brigid had a moment with their children as they played tirelessly. Loki ran around with Tony on his shoulders and spun Frigga around as they giggled. Brigid cradled little Thor in her arms and rocked him to sleep. Thor watched amused at the Lokison family.

"They are quite the handful," he said.

"They have the best of both of us," Loki replied.

"Indeed. They are glorious, I never did tell you that," Thor said.

"No, you didn't, but I'm glad to hear you say it now," Brigid said.

"If I may have a word, Your Majesty?" Loki asked. "Do you really think it's a good idea to go back to Earth?"

"Yes, of course," Thor said. "People of Earth love me. I'm very popular."

"And is Mickey Mouse," Brigid laughed.

"Let me rephrase that," Loki said. "Do you really think it's a good idea to bring _us_ back to Earth?"

"Probably not, to be honest," Thor jested. "I wouldn't worry. I feel like everything is gonna work out fine."

Brigid and Loki smiled at Thor, accepting that he was the only Odinson family they had left. They were happy to have their children by their side once more. However, Thor did not know what lay ahead of them as he spoke.

 **A/N: Hela is gone! But uh oh, something worse than her is on the horizon! This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	40. Never Be a God

Chapter 40: "Never Be a God"

With much relief and joy, Loki and Brigid tried to wrangle their over-energized children to put them to bed. Brigid fed Baby Thor and walked him about the ship, rubbing his back as she sang him to sleep. Baby Thor fell fast asleep in his mother's arms. The same could not be said for the other three children. The princes and princess were like wild animals as they ran about the ship.

"Come, children, time for bed!" Brigid beckoned.

"No! No bed!" Frigga protested.

"Not sleepy yet!" Bruce cried.

Thor had been watching in amusement as his brother and sister-in-law tried fruitlessly to put their lively children to bed.

Loki looked up and saw his brother smirking. "Is this enjoyable for you, brother?"

"Oh, yes, very much so," Thor laughed.

"Well, one day, perhaps one hundred years from now, you will trick a woman into marrying you and giving you five rowdy children like you and we will see who's laughing then, brother," Brigid said.

"Well, thank God I have some time," Thor said with a smirk.

"Are you going to help or just stand there smirking?" Loki asked.

"Let me assist you, brother," Thor said.

Thor took Tony and Bruce in the crook of both arms. "Come on, boys. Mother and Father say it's bedtime."

"Uncle Thor, no! Not tired!" Tony whined.

"Uncle Thor, play!" Bruce cried.

"Not tired, are you? Well, I shall have to wear you out," Thor said.

Thor took Bruce on his shoulders and spun him about and bounced Tony in the air. This did not sit well with Loki and Brigid as they watched Thor play noisily with their children.

"Is this your idea of putting the children to sleep?" Loki asked.

"Isn't it yours?" Thor asked.

"Brother, if you get them more excited, I swear you'll be changing Thor's nappies for a month," Loki warned.

"Well, that doesn't sound so bad," Thor said. "I did just battle a demon and our sister."

"I assure you, you'll wish for the demon," Loki said.

Thor clapped his hands. "Right, children, last one in bed is a bilge rat!"

"Awww!" the children moaned.

Brigid, Loki, and Thor helped nestle the children into tiny bunks in the ship.

"Give your uncle a kiss," Loki said to the children.

Thor leaned down and gave each child a kiss on the head.

"Sleep well, children," Thor whispered. "Uncle Thor will play with you in the morning."

"Yay!" the children cheered.

"Thor, don't get them too excited," Brigid said.

Thor smirked as he gave the children one last kiss goodnight. Brigid and Loki tucked in their children.

"Comfortable, children?" Brigid asked.

The children nodded.

"Would you like Mama to read you a tale?" Brigid asked.

Bruce and Tony nodded with smiles, and Frigga cried out, "Story, story!"

"Well, I shall tell you one that Tony used to tell me," Brigid said. "The tale of the _Ugly Duckling._ "

Brigid conjured the book and began to read to her children the story of the _Ugly Duckling_. Loki sat in amusement as Brigid read the tale of a lost "duckling." Once she finished, her children were calm but not yet drowsy.

Loki sat by their side. "Would you like Papa to sing to you?"

The children nodded wearily.

"Papa?" Tony asked.

"Yes, my prince?" Loki answered.

"Uncle Thor said that we don't have a home anymore. Is that true?" Tony asked dubiously.

Loki and Brigid exchanged nervous glances before Loki answered his son. "It is true that we won't live on Asgard anymore, my prince, but that does not mean we do not have a home."

"Then where is our home going to be?" Tony asked.

"Well, your home is always here," Loki said, pointing to Tony's chest. "but our new home will be on Midgard, or Earth."

"Will Uncle Bruce and Tony be there?" Tony asked excitedly.

"Yes," Loki replied. "Of course they will come to visit their favorite princes and princess. And don't forget, your Mama is from Midgard, so it is just as much our home now."

"Will we be happy on Midgard?" Tony asked.

"I think we shall, indeed, little prince," Loki said with a smile.

Loki kissed Tony and Bruce and then Frigga good night before he sang them their lullaby:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

At long last, the children dozed and finally fell asleep. Brigid could not take her eyes off of her children as they lay nestled in their bunks.

"It's been so long since we were able to put them to sleep," she whispered. "I can't wait to do it every night again."

"The feeling is mutual, my love," Loki said.

Brigid was able to bring herself away from her children and looked out over the window with Loki. "Did you mean it, my love? What you said to Tony? Do you really think we'll have a happy ending here?"

"I don't see why not, my love," Loki replied. "We will have a new home. I'm certain the people of Midgard may take some time to adjust, but I think we shall find our place, just like in that bedtime story you told our children."

Brigid chuckled. "Tony read that story to me every night. I never knew it had so much meaning now."

"Well, just like the swan in that tale, we shall find our place in the world," Loki said. "And I have no doubt everything will work out for the better."

Brigid smiled. "I do love your optimism."

"You learn to develop it if you're me," Loki said.

Brigid tenderly clasped Loki's neck, staring into his eyes. "You know, you do miss the baby kicks. Now that Hela is out of our way, why don't we remedy that?"

"Yes, darling," Loki sighed.

Just before Brigid and Loki could lose themselves to passion, they noticed a shadow over them. Brigid and Loki looked out the window and noticed a large vessel towering over their own.

"No!" Loki gasped.

"My love, what is it?" Brigid asked.

"He's found us," Loki said fearfully.

"Who?"

"Thanos."

Just as Loki spoke, the towering vessel opened fire, setting off alarms all about the ship and sending the people running for cover. The superior vessel kept up the fire, knocking out the shields and other functions. Korg sent out a distress signal, desperately hoping to be heard by someone. The Asgardians were scrambling for the escape pods. Without a moment's hesitation, Brigid and Loki woke the children, who wore confused and worried expressions.

"Mama, what's happening?" Bruce asked.

"Mama and Papa have to stay behind, little prince," Brigid whispered. "You're going to go find Tony and Pepper. You be good for them and look after your sister and brothers."

"Papa, no!" Frigga protested.

"It's goodbye only for a little while, my princess," Loki reassured her. "Mama and Papa will see you soon. I promise. You hold your brother's and be a good girl."

Without hesitation, Brigid and Loki sent their childrens' pods off, bound for Earth. In minutes, only one pod was left. Valkyrie, Korg, and at least a thousand other Asgardians managed to climb aboard the _Commodore_ and escape.

Once Loki knew his children were safe, he turned to Brigid. "My love, get in the pod."

"What? No!" Brigid protested.

"I suffered too much at the hands of Thanos," Loki said. "I can't have my princess suffer the horrors I did."

"I'm not going anywhere," Brigid said firmly.

Suddenly, the lights went dark about the ship. Cries from the Asgardians erupted as they were boarded and fired upon and speared by Thanos' children, Corvus, Ebony Maw, Proxima Midnight, and Cull Obsidian. Proxima took pleasure spearing helpless Asgardians.

As the cries grew silent, Loki pleaded with Brigid. "I beg you, hide yourself. I cannot let you suffer what I have."

Brigid nodded, and kissed her prince, as if for the last time. "For you, my love."

Using her magic, Brigid veiled herself in smoke, and hid herself under the debris. Loki and Thor fought valiantly, but their efforts were for naught. The children of Thanos outmatched and outnumbered them greatly. In minutes, all was quiet and Loki had a cut lip and a bruised forehead. Proxima triumphantly pointed a pitchfork-like weapon at his throat as the rest of his children surrounded him. Much to Loki's dread, carrying his wounded brother by the head, came Thanos.

"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless," he said. It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now, it's here. Or should I say... _I am."_

Thanos brandished a golden gauntlet and a shining purple stone within the gauntlet.

He held the stone to Thor's head. "The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference?"

"Oh, I do," Loki replied. "Kill away."

Thanos smiled and pressed the gauntlet to Thor's head. The stone began to sizzle and crack as Thor screamed in pain. Loki managed to smile as Thor's face twisted in pain.

Thanos took the stone away and chuckled. "Very convincing, Asgardian, but there is someone here I know you will have a preference."

Thanos waved the Power Stone and Brigid's magic was unveiled. Exposed, Brigid fired a green orb at her enormous foe, but for naught. Thanos deflected it with the stone and caught her throat, and Brigid rose from the ground.

"Shall we try again, Asgardian?" Thanos asked.

Brigid struggled and kicked, desperately fighting the titan's grasp on her throat. Seeing his beloved struggle and gasp for air proved to much for Loki. Before Brigid could lose consciousness, he screamed, "Alright, stop!"

Thanos smiled and callously dropped Brigid to the ground, leaving her to cough and gasp.

"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard," Thor said.

Loki knew there was no turning back. Waving his hand, he revealed the Tesseract.

"You really are the worst, brother," Thor groaned.

"I assure you, brother, the sun will shine on us again," Loki said.

Thanos chuckled. "Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian."

Loki smiled. "Well, for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk."

Before Thanos could react, Hulk emerged and began to beat the titan senseless. With his foe distracted, Loki dropped the Tesseract, and dove for his brother. He pulled Thor and Brigid to safety.

"Take care of each other, and my children," he whispered. "My love, please, stay down, whatever you see, whatever you hear. Stay down."

"Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asked.

"Just remember my words," Loki said. "The sun will shine on us again."

To their horror, Thanos defeated Hulk and dumped his body on the ground. Heimdall, who lay near death, used his magic to transport the wounded Hulk away, much to Thanos' anger.

"That was a mistake," he said.

Then, he speared the gatekeeper through the heart as Thor and Brigid screamed. Thor was then bound to the floor and muzzled by Maw as Thanos triumphantly broke the Tesseract, revealing the Space Stone inside. Thanos added the stone to his gauntlet, and it sizzled as the power surged through him.

"There are two more stones on Earth," he said. "Find them, and bring them to/ me on Titan."

"We will not fail," Proxima said.

From his hiding place, Loki emerged. "If I may interject, if you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that arena."

"If you consider failure experience," Thanos countered.

"I consider _experience_ , experience," Loki countered. " Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard...Odinson, the rightful king of the Jotunheim...God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity."

As he spoke, Loki conjured a dagger. Knowing there was no return, he made to stab Thanos' neck. Alas, Thanos anticipated his play and stopped Loki's hand using the Space Stone.

"Undying," Thanos snarled. "You should've chosen your words more carefully."

Thanos grabbed Loki's hand. Loki fought his hardest but Thanos was too strong. Thanos seized his throat, and Loki rose off the ground, fighting his grip and kicking. "You...will never be...a god."

Suddenly, Thanos took Loki's own blade and plunged it into his heart. Brigid and Thor screamed in terror as Thanos dropped Loki.

"No resurrections this time," he declared.

With a terrible scream of pain and grief, Brigid chased after Thanos but they disappeared, leaving her and Thor alone with the mortally wounded Loki.

Her strength gone, Brigid crawled to her dying love's side. "Loki, look at me. You're going to be alright."

"My love, you have to go," Loki said, his voice filled with pain. "The children...need you."

"No, I have to save you," Brigid whispered.

Loki managed to reach up and clasp her cheek. "You...already have, my love. You... brought light when I had darkness. At least I got to see the sun...one last time with you."

Brigid wept as she held Loki's hand tightly. Sadly, Loki's eyes closed for the last time.

"Loki! No, no, **no!"** Brigid screamed in agony. "No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Please, come back!"

As he watched his sister-in-law's agony, Thor did not have time to reflect on his own pain as he realized the ship was set to explode. Without hesitation, he grabbed the screaming and crying Brigid and pried her away from her fallen love as she screamed, "Don't leave! Don't leave me! No! I won't leave you!"

With the last of his strength, Thor forced Brigid into the last escape pod and sent her on her way to Earth. That was the last Brigid saw of her brother in law.

As her strength waned, Brigid did not care if her pod survived or if she survived as her pod came crashing back down to Earth. Brigid barely registered her surroundings but only heard someone calling her name.

"Brigid, Brigid, can you hear me?"

Brigid blearily looked up and saw Tony and Bruce standing over her. "Tony..."

Brigid closed her eyes and her world went black. Tony and Bruce jumped into action as soon as she lost consciousness.

"Brigid, Leprechaun? Hey, hey!" Tony cried, slapping her cheeks.

Bruce leaned down by her chest. "Tony, she's not breathing."

Tony immediately began performing CPR as Bruce callled the ambulance.

"Come on, Princess, fight!" Tony cried, as he continued to perform CPR on Brigid to no avail. "Come on, fight, breathe!"

In the next moment, the ambulance had arrived and the paramedics had Brigid strapped to a stretcher with a breathing mask over her face. Tony and Bruce waited anxiously in the hospital as the doctors worked feverishly to save Brigid. They watched as they shocked her several times and used several different instruments to restore her breathing.

After nearly an hour, they were on their feet as the doctor emerged.

"Doc, what's going on? Is she gonna make it?" Tony asked.

"It is difficult to say, Mr. Stark," the doctor said. "Aside from some damage to her larynx, she's not injured. But we're still losing her."

"She's dying?" Tony gasped.

"What can you do about it?" Bruce asked.

"We're working as hard as we can, but there's not much we can do to be realisic," the doctor said.

Tony and Bruce looked on grimly as Brigid lay on the operating table, connected to all sorts of wires and machines were all that kept her from joining Loki in the next life.


	41. Answers

Chapter 41: Answers

Tony and Bruce waited anxiously as the doctors worked on Brigid. As Tony waited, a million questions raced through his mind. Where was Loki? Thor? Fenrir? How could Brigid, the strongest woman he knew, suddenly give up and decide to die? All these thoughts whizzed through his mind as he and Bruce waited for Brigid to emerge from the operating room.

"I don't suppose you have any answers for me?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Answers?" Bruce asked.

"Well, the woman I may as well call "daughter" shows up on my doorstep in a refrigerator, and suddenly she doesn't have any more will to live. So, I don't so suppose you could tell me what happened?"

Bruce shook his head. "I'm sorry, Tony, but I honestly can't tell you what happened. All I remember is being on Asgard, being attacked by Thor's sister, and then nothing else."

"Just a second, Thor has a sister?" Tony asked.

" _Had,_ " Bruce corrected him, "I least I think so."

"So, what does all this have to do with Brigid dying?" Tony asked.

"I don't know, Tony. I wish I could tell you," Bruce said.

It did not take long for Tony to get angry. "It doesn't seem like there's a great deal you _do_ know!"

Tony sighed, holding his head. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what's happening, and Brigid's dying, and I don't know what to tell my goddchildren when they ask 'what's wrong with mommy?' or 'where's daddy?'"

Bruce patted his back. "It's okay. I get it. I love her as much as you do. I wish I could tell you more. You just tell the kids that their mom and dad will be fine."

"I only hope you're right," Tony said.

Just then, the doctor came out again, catching Tony and Bruce's attention and sparking their hope.

"Doc, how is she? Is she alright?" Tony asked desperately.

The doctor rested his hand on Tony's shoulder. "I wish there were better news, Mr. Stark. She is in very critical condition. She's not breathing on her own. All we can do now is make her comfortable."

Tony shook his head. "Doc, please, there's gotta be more you can do! Can't you do anything more?"

The doctor sighed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Stark, I'm afraid there's really nothing more that can be done for her. Just keep her as comfortable as possible. You may see her if you like."

The doctor left Tony, who sank to a chair in the waiting room as Bruce put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Tony, I'm sorry, man," he whispered.

"I should've been there," Tony said regretfully. "I should've been there to save her. She never should've been alone."

"She wasn't alone," Bruce said. "She had Loki and Thor."

"Yeah, and where are they now?" Tony asked. "Because of them, she's dying. If I had been there, this wouldn't be happening."

"You can't blame yourself, Mr. Stark, and the world will need you," said a voice.

Bruce turned to find a man standing before him. The man wore blue armor and a red cape and there was a pendant around his neck.

"I'm sorry, who are you? You giving out tickets?" Tony asked.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, and I'm the one who saved your friend, here," the man explained. "I don't think it's overselling it to say that you must save the world."

"Well, right now I have to save my daughter," Tony said.

Tony entered Brigid's room and was appalled by what he saw. Brigid was paler than the sheets she lay under, and she was connected to various wires and machines. A breathing mask was attached to her face, but she barely seemed to breathe under the mask. She looked to small, so broken as she lay attached to the machines keeping her barely alive.

Tony sank in the chair next to her. "Hey...hey, Princess. It's me, it's Tony. Well...not Tony, call me Dad. I don't know what happened, but I know you need me, and I need you. You can't go now. You're my daughter, you're a mom. You have four kids who need you. I know you're not one to give up so easily so I won't. I'm not giving up on you."

Wiping away tears, Tony kissed Brigid's wired hand and found Bruce and Strange standing behind him.

"Tony, I'm so sorry," Bruce said. "If there was anything I could do-"

Tony shook his head. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," Bruce replied.

Tony gazed hard at Strange. "Hey, Wizard of Oz, can't you magic her awake? Can't you help her? Do _something?_ "

"I'm afraid my magic doesn't work that way, but I can try to reach her mind," Strange replied.

Strange sat by Brigid's bedside and placed his hands on her temples, closing his eyes. A golden glow shone about his hands as he attempted to reach into Brigid's mind.

"She is fighting attempts to save her life," he said. "She is hopeless, broken."

"No, Brigid, you have to live. You have four kids to live for," Tony said.

"She mourns. She lost someone she loved before her eyes," Strange continued.

"Loki," Bruce said in realization.

"Without him, she has no more strength. All is lost," Strange said.

Tony sat on his knees by Brigid's side. "Brigid, please, if you can hear me, stay with me. Stay for your kids. Loki wouldn't want you to give up."

"She's resisting," Strange said. "She doesn't wish to go on."

"No, no!" Tony cried.

Before he could protest further, the connection to Brigid's mind was broken.

"What's happening?" Tony asked.

"I saw her deepest thoughts," Strange replied. "Her husband Loki was murdered by Thanos."

"Who?" Tony asked.

"He's a titan, a monster," Strange replied. "I'm charged with keeping a watchlist of beings who may be a threat to this world, and he's one of them. He attacked her ship and killed Loki for one of the six Infinity Stones. Apparently, he sent Loki a few years ago. We have to stop him before he gets the other Stones."

"I'm not leaving here, Wizard, until Brigid wakes up," Tony said stubbornly.

"To be perfectly blunt, I wouldn't put much hope in that," Strange replied. "but the Stones we can do something about."

"You can go grab your colorful rocks, but I'm not leaving my daughter," Tony said angrily.

Just then, Pepper entered the room. "Tony, I came as soon as I heard. How bad is she?"

Tony sighed. "She's still holding on. Where are the kids?"

"They're playing with the toys in the waiting room. They barely know I'm gone," Pepper replied.

"Do me a favor, don't let them see their mother like this," Tony replied.

"Of course not. I never thought I'd ask this, but where's their father?" Pepper asked.

"Loki is dead," Tony sighed.

"What?" Pepper asked, shocked.

"I'm afraid that's why I'm here," Strange said. "Dr. Stephen Strange, Miss Potts."

"So, Loki is dead, and that's why Brigid is-"

"Afraid so," Tony replied. "Just don't say a word in front of the kids."

"Of course not," Pepper replied. "I'm afraid the kids miss their parents, though. Thor won't stop crying."

Tony and Bruce left Brigid's bed and went out to the waiting room where they found Tony and Bruce playing, and Frigga drinking a bottle. Thor was wailing as he lay in his carrier.

"Hey, little princes, princess!" Tony greeted.

"Godfather Tony!" the children greeted, hugging Tony's knees.

"Did you miss me?" Tony asked.

The children nodded as Baby Thor continued to scream.

Tony picked him up and cradled him. "Did you miss me, little prince?"

Thor only wailed in response. Tony knew he could not stall the moment, but he hoped it wouldn't come.

Alas, Bruce was the first to ask, "Godfather, where's Mama?"

"Where's Papa?" Tony asked.

Tony swallowed hard as he considered what to tell his little godchildren about their mother and father.

"Your mother...is very sick, but she will get better soon," he said. "Until she does, she needs you to be big, good boys and take care of your brothers and sister. And Papa, had to go away, but he wants you to all be good and look out for each other. Can you do that?"

Tony and Bruce nodded. Much to Tony's amusement, they reached into the diaper bag and pulled out two cups of milk.

"Well, that's my boys," Tony laughed.

Tony took the screaming Baby Thor and headed back into Brigid's room. Baby Thor continued to scream well into the night. Tony tried everything he could to pacify his baby godson. He walked him around the room, bounced him, rocked him, but alas, Baby Thor would not quiet down.

"I know, I know, little prince," Tony whispered. "I miss her, too."

Just then, Pepper entered the room. "Is he still not quieting down?"

Tony sighed. "I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I think he just misses her. He needs his mother, but she's not here."

"I just warmed up a bottle. Let me take him," Pepper said.

Tony laid Baby Thor in Pepper's arms and she fed him a bottle. In a few minutes, Baby Thor's wails turned to whimpers to little snores.

"Well, that's a relief," Tony sighed.

"Your just in time for bedtime," Pepper said.

Pepper led Tony out into the waiting room where the children had laid out on futons, bottles in hand.

"Tony, Tony, story!" the cried.

"You heard them, Tony, they want a story," Pepper said.

"Alright, little princes, princess. Do you want to hear?" Tony asked.

"Ugly Duckling!" Frigga cried. "Mama told us that!"

"Okay, _Ugly Duckling_ it is," Tony declared.

Tony pulled up the story on his phone and read it to the children. As he read, he was reminded why Brigid chose this story to read to her children. It sounded very much like her and Loki. Reading to the children made Tony miss her all the more. Tony was relieved once the children fell asleep that they could not see how much he missed Brigid.

Pepper came to his side. "I used to read that story to her every night," he told her. "I somehow guessed she'd be telling this to her kids one day. Never guessed in a million years my godkids would be children of a god."

Tony did not have time to reflect when he heard alarms blaring and the doctors rushing to Brigid's room. Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Strange raced into Brigid's room where they found the doctors scrambling with various machines and compressing her chest to save her life.

"What's happening?" Tony asked desperately.

"Mr. Stark, you have to let us work," the doctor said.

"What happened?" Bruce asked.

"Her heart stopped," the doctor replied. "You gotta let us work to save her."

Tony wanted to protest, but Bruce held him back. "Tony, it's okay. Let them work."

Tony watched, pale, as the doctors did compressions and gave Brigid air, working hectically to save her.

"Come on, Princess," Tony said. "You can't die. You're strong. You're gonna make it. You have to make it."

Just as Tony spoke, Brigid's monitor let out a long, slow beep.

"No!" Tony cried. "No, you're not dead! You're not dead!"

"Tony," Pepper said, faltering. "Tony, you have to let her go. She's gone."

Tony grabbed Brigid, desperately trying to shake her awake. "You gotta live. Your babies need you! Come back! Come back!" Please, come back!"

Tony laid his head down in Brigid's chest and wept, desperately calling out to his daughter.

 **A/N: Brigid is gone but all hope may not be lost yet. This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	42. Miracle

Chapter 42: Miracle

"Brigid, Brigid, come back! Come back!" Tony cried, desperately trying to shake his daughter back to life.

Pepper shook her head and wept as she watched Tony fruitlessly try to wake Brigid. "Tony, Tony, stop! Let her go! She's gone."

Tony shook his head. "No, I promised her she would live. She has to!"

Strange looked on stoically and Bruce tearfully watched as Tony continued to resuscitate Brigid to no avail.

"Tony, stop," Bruce said. "She's gone. She's with Loki now. Maybe that's what she wants. She wants to be with him."

"Don't say that!" Tony said stubbornly. "She belongs here, right now with her kids! She can't die, not here, not yet. Her kids need their mother. They need her."

"They need _you_ now, Tony," Bruce said. "You, me and Pepper. Brigid and Loki trusted us to look out for their kids, and now we should keep that promise."

"No!" Tony said furiously. "I am not keeping that promise because I won't have to. She's not gone. She's gonna make it. She's gonna be there for her kids. She has to! Come on, Brigid, your kids need you!"

Tony hopelessly started compressions on Brigid's chest, determined to keep the life in her. Unfortunately, Brigid remained still and pale in the bed.

"Tony, please," Pepper begged. "She has Loki now."

"No, she's not with him yet," Tony said stubbornly. "Air, she needs more air. She can't breathe with this thing."

Tony removed the breathing mask and began CPR on Brigid feverishly. "Come on, Brigid, breathe. Breathe! Wake up, wake up! Wake up, please!"

"Stark-" Strange said

"Shut up, Gandalf!" Tony snapped. "Wake up, Brigid! Wake up! Wake up!"

Alas, Brigid remained pallid and still as Tony faltered, laying down on her chest and sobbing helplessly.

"You have to live..." he sobbed. "Your kids need you. They need you."

Pepper wept watching her fiance's pain, her hand on his shoulder. Bruce wept watching his the closest thing he had to a daughter lay quiet under her sheets.

"Tony, please, you have to let her go," Pepper said through her tears.

"I don't have to let her go!" Tony said. "Last time I let her go I almost lost her! Not again! Not again! Brigid, Brigid, please! Come back! Come back, baby, please!"

"Tony, stop! Stop!" Pepper cried.

"I can't! Her kids need her. I can't lose her. I can't!" Tony sobbed.

Tony took Brigid's motionless form in his arms and hugged her close to him, weeping helplessly.

In another world, Brigid looked down as Tony wept over her broken form. She was pained to see Tony suffer, but she was glad to be free of the world. There was no world without Loki to be part of it. Life without Loki had no meaning at all. Now that she was in the next world, all she had to do was find him. Suddenly, she heard a voice.

"My Queen," it said.

Brigid turned and a familiar, formidable warrior standing before her. "Fenrir!"

"My Queen, have you forgotten me?" Fenrir asked.

"No, never!" Brigid cried. "How could I?"

"You have forgotten yourself and so me," Fenrir replied.

"No, Fenrir, I could never!"

"But you have by forgetting everything in who you are! You are Brigid Odinson, the true Queen of Asgard, and the only queen I will serve and I lay down my life for."

"But how can I go back? Loki-"

"My queen, you must remember who you are! You are the Queen of Asgard, Goddess of Mischief. The queen I know would not give in to her grief, no matter how deep the despair."

Brigid managed a slight smile. "No wonder I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you, My Queen," Fenrir said. "but you do not belong here. Not yet. You still have a fight ahead of you."

"But I don't think I can go on without you or Loki," Brigid said. "I can't fight Thanos without you!"

Fenrir reached out to her as if to take her hand, knowing she could not reach her queen. "You can, My Queen. It's what we all must do when others pass. Even though Loki and I are not on Earth with you, we are not gone. We will be watching you from here. You will never be alone."

"I don't want to leave," Brigid said.

"I'm afraid you must," Fenrir said. "but Loki and I will not be far behind you. I swear to you we will be with you."

Encouraged, Brigid smiled bitterly and bid the Netherworld and her dear friend and guard adieu.

As Brigid bid the Netherworld adieu, Tony still wept over her fallen form.

"Tony, you have to leave her," Pepper said.

"I can't," Tony said sadly. "She's my daughter. I just found my daughter, and I lost her. I can't lose her!"

"You didn't lose her," Pepper whispered. "She's with Loki now. Just let her go now and be with him."

"I can't. How can I?" Tony asked. "What am I gonna do now? What am I gonna tell the kids? Her babies need their mother! They're too young to be orphans!"

"Tony, Brigid trusted her babies to us, and they will be safe with us," Pepper said. "Those babies will be loved with us just as they were with their mother."

"But there's the rub, isn't it? We're not their mother and father, are we?" Tony asked. "No matter how much we love them, it'll never be the same as them. How do I explain to toddlers, an infant, that their parents are never coming back? I can't do it! I can't do it to those kids!"

Tony collapsed in the chair, holding his head in his hand and weeping uncontrollably.

Pepper rubbed his back. "You won't be alone in this. I will be with you when we tell the kids."

Bruce cleared his throat. "Uh, why don't we all get some rest, huh? It's been a hard day and I think we'll all feel better if we sleep on it, right?"

"I think that's the best idea. I'll wrangle up the kids," Pepper said.

"I think rest would be wise," Strange said.

Tony sighed. "Pep, you take the kids. I'll say with her. I can't leave her."

Pepper nodded and left the room with Bruce and Strange.

Tony sat next to Brigid's bed. "Come on, Leprechaun. Give me a sign. I know you haven't given up so easily. Please, come back. Come back, fight."

Alas, Brigid did not stir and remained still under the sheets. Discouraged, Tony sat back in his chair, his hand pressed upon his head. Slowly, he drifted off to sleep.

"Wahh! Wahh!"

Tony did not know how long he had been asleep, or that he had fallen asleep at all. He was startled awake by Baby Thor's cries. Little Thor was wailing as he lay in a carrier.

Tony picked him up from the carrier and cradled him in his arms, walking him around the room. "Aww, little prince. Shhh, shhh. I know, I know. You miss your mom. I miss her, too. She's never gonna leave you, though, no matter what. Just like I won't. Your mom and dad will always be watching over you."

Little Thor continued to scream as Tony walked him about and sang him a familiar song:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

Little Thor quieted and his cries turned into little snores. Tony sighed in relief and put the little one back in his carrier. Just as he did, he saw the screen on Brigid's heart monitor light up, and his own heart skipped a beat.

"Come on, Leprechaun. I know you're in there," he whispered. "Come on, come back."

Slowly, but surely, waves appeared on the screen and then the monitor beeped faster and faster.

"Yes, yes! That's it!" Tony gasped. "That's my girl!"

Slowly, Brigid opened her eyes. "Tony?"

"Shhh," Tony whispered. "Easy, Leprechaun. You're alright now. You scared me. I thought I lost you."

"Me too," Brigid said weakly. "Tony, where are my children?"

"Dad," Tony said. "call me Dad now. I think we're close enough now. The kids are safe, I promise."

"Dad, where's Loki?" Brigid asked.

"Brigid, don't you remember what happened, sweetie?" Tony asked.

"No," Brigid said. "What happened? Where is Loki?"

Tony wanted to tell her, but he could not bear to risk losing his beloved daughter again.

"It's best if you just rest. I'll get a nurse," Tony said, kissing Brigid's head.

Tony left the room, relieved and glad to have his beloved Brigid back once more.

That night, as Tony slept by her side, another presence was by Brigid's side. Loki had been watching Brigid from afar, and seeing what his illusion on the _Statesman_ had done horrified him.

"Brigid, my love, what have I done to you?" he whispered.

Brigid wearily looked up and saw Loki smiling down at her.

"My love, you've come to me," she said weakly to her husband's ghost. "Fenrir told me you'd come."

"Fenrir has always been a wise woman," Loki said.

"She said I had to go on to defeat Thanos, but I can't. I can't go on without you," Brigid said.

"You must," Loki said. "If you do not, there is no life for our children. You were strong for me. Now you must be strong for our children."

"At least I know that there is a Heaven to await me," Brigid said. "Fenrir said that you would always be with me."

"And so we shall," Loki whispered. "I never told you how sorry I am for the loss of Fenrir, but she and I will never truly leave you. Not as long as you fight for what we did and keep going on with your life. We will never leave you."

"I miss you both so much," Brigid whispered.

"As we do you," Loki said. "We will be watching over you, my love."

Loki reached out to touch Brigid's hand, but alas, his illusion could not. Brigid fell into slumber just as he reached for her. Suddenly, he heard little Thor's cries. He knelt by the carrier and was torn in two hearing his baby boy's cries and not being able to hold him.

"Shhh," he whispered. "I'm here, little prince. I'm here. I never left."

Despite knowing that Brigid and his children were safe, Loki was still torn. He knew he could never return until Thanos was defeated. And he knew that would be an eternity for him.

 **A/N: Brigid is awake and Loki is alive! But wahh he can't come home! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	43. Protection

Chapter 43: Protection

"Wahh! Wahh!"

Tony was startled awake once more by Baby Thor's earsplitting cries. He stretched and pulled himself from his chair to the nearby carrier. Brigid was still taken by sleep, the drugs in her IV taking their toll on her. Tony was glad she was resting; she needed it after all she had endured, and all she would endure. He smiled wearily as he picked up his little godson from the carrier.

"Hey, little prince," he whispered. "Hungry, little man?"

Tony took Baby Thor in the crook of his arm and found him a bottle of formula and mixed it as the infant continued to scream.

"I know, I know. I'd be grumpy too if I were this hungry," Tony said.

Tony finished mixing the formula and fed Baby Thor, who guzzled down his bottle for nearly an hour. Once he was finally finished, Tony patted him until he let out a little belch.

"Well, you _were_ hungry, little man," Tony laughed. "You have your mom's appetite when you were her age."

It seemed at the very mention of his mother, Little Thor began to scream again, much to Tony's chagrin.

"Oh, I know, I know, little prince," Tony said, rubbing his back. "You miss them. You want your mom and dad. I know. Your mom is here for you, and so am I, and Godmother Pepper, and Uncle Bruce. Your dad is always gonna be watching you, so is your Uncle Thor."

Little Thor sniffled and whined and Tony held him on his shoulder. "I know, I know, that's not much. I'm not your dad. I wish I could bring him back for you and your brothers and sister and your mom, but I will take care of you just like he did. I promise."

Tony hummed to little Thor until the wailing infant fell asleep in his arms. Relieved, Tony set him down in his carrier and sat back in his chair, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Rough night?" asked a voice.

Tony looked up and saw Pepper standing by his side with a cup of coffee.

He took a sip and sighed. "Nah, Thor just was a little rough to put down."

"Tony, if you don't tell me what's really going on I'm gonna have to beat it out of you," Pepper said.

Tony hesitated a moment before he found his voice. "How can I tell her? She doesn't remember losing the love of her life. Worse, how do I tell her kids? They don't know that their father is never coming back again. How do you tell a toddler something like that?"

Pepper took his hand. "We will tell them in the best way we can. We can't lie to them. They have to know so that they can mourn and then when they mourn, they can grow stronger."

"Brigid is here because she saw him die," Tony said. "If I make her relieve that, I could be doing worse for her."

"She has to remember, Tony," Pepper said, "If she doesn't mourn for Loki now, she will never move on and never overcome her pain. I don't like this any more than you do, but she has to remember."

"I just wish it wasn't me," Tony said ruefully.

The next morning, Tony sat by Brigid's bedside once more, exhausted as he though of how he was going to tell his daughter how she lost her husband. Just as he was lost in his thoughts, he heard a voice whisper, "Hey, Dad."

Tony looked up and saw Brigid smiling at him. "Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?"

"Just wonderful," Brigid said. "Where are my babies?"

"Pepper and Bruce have them, and Thor is right here," Tony whispered.

"Where's Loki? Is he alright?" Brigid asked.

Tony sighed, fearing the worst. "Brigid, sweetie, how much do you remember before you got here?"

Brigid furrowed her brows, as if trying to focus. "I remember...the battle for Asgard...being on a ship and nothing else after that. Why? What does this have to do with Loki?"

Tony took her hands. "Brigid, sweetie, I don't know how to tell you this any other way."

"Tell me what? What has happened to Loki?" Brigid asked desperately.

"Loki didn't come back with you," Tony said slowly. "He died on that ship."

Brigid shook her head furiously. "No, no, you're lying! He's still out there, it's another trick, you'll see!"

"Brigid, sweetie, please!" Tony said, holding her head. "This isn't another one of Loki's tricks. He's gone. I'm so sorry."

"No!" Brigid screamed. "He's a god! He promised he'd never leave me again, he can't leave me. He'll come back, he'll come! He's not dead. He's not dead!"

"Brigid, I'm so sorry, but he'll always be with you, but he's gone. You have to let go," Tony said sadly.

"Don't say that! Don't say that!" Brigid screamed.

Brigid thrashed wildly, tearing out her IVs and needles as the monitor sounded off, signaling her rapid heart rate.

"Help! Someone help!" Tony cried.

Nurses and orderlies raced in and restrained Brigid, even as she fought off their attempts. With much difficulty, Brigid was restrained and given a sedative through her IV. In seconds, her struggling stopped and she fell into sleep. Relieved, Tony sat back as his daughter lay quiet once more. His relief was shortlived as he saw Tony and Bruce standing in the doorway, horrified expressions plastered on their faces.

"Little princes!" Tony gasped. "Come here!"

Tony and Bruce ran to embrace their godfather, holding each leg and weeping.

"Godfather Tony, why Mama hurting?" Tony asked.

"Where is Papa?" Bruce asked.

Tony sighed. He knew there was no going back now. "Your mama is sad, little princes, because your papa went away to Valhalla, that's where people go when they're not alive anymore."

"No!" Tony said in protest.

"I want Papa!" Bruce said.

"I know it's hard, boys, but you have to be big, strong boys for your mom and your brother and sister," Tony said.

"No!" Bruce said. "Papa!"

"Want Papa now!" Tony screamed.

The twins' screams had awakened Baby Thor, who in turn, awoke with cries.

"Boys, you woke your brother," Tony sighed.

Tony and Bruce stopped their screams and knelt by their baby brother's carrier, stroking Baby Thor's fat cheeks and taking his chubby hand.

"I'm sorry, baby brother," Tony said. "Don't cry, brother."

"Please don't be scared," Bruce said. "We'll take care of you, like papa."

Tony and Bruce each took turns hugging their baby brother until he quieted.

Tony smiled sadly. "That's my boys. I promise that I'm going to take care of you just like your papa would have. I love you boys so much."

"We love you, Godfather," the boys said.

Later that night, Loki had again appeared to watch over his princess once more. The sight of his wife connected to mortal machines to keep her alive pained him greatly. He wished so dearly to return to her and their children but he knew it was too great a risk. He knelt by the carrier and smiled as he saw a sleeping Baby Thor.

"I thank God you sleep so soundly, my little prince," Loki whispered. "You do not know what troubles everyone, and I am thankful for that. You are too young and too innocent to know the world's perils. I promise when the sun shines again, I will return to you."

Loki smiled as he watched his son sleep soundly in his carrier. He then sat by Brigid's side once more. He wept, wishing that he could be by her side during these dark times, but knowing he could not put her life in peril.

"I swear that we shall make Thanos pay for what he has done, my love," Loki whispered. "I will return to you, my love, and the sun will shine on us."

Though his illusion would not allow him to touch her, Loki kissed Brigid's head with the promise that he would return to her and their children.

"You Asgardian S.O.B.!"

To his shock and horror, Loki looked up and saw Tony glaring at him like a beast about to attack its prey.

"Stark-" Loki gasped.

Tony charged at Loki, but merely passed through his projection.

"You better really be a ghost because I'm gonna kill you myself, you butthole!" Tony groweled.

"Stark, I know this looks infuriating, but I assure you, it is necessary," Loki said calmly.

 _"Necessary?_ Is that what you call faking your death and leaving your wife and kids here? You better have a better explaination than that, you jerkhole!" Tony said furiously.

"Thanos is the reason I faked my death," Loki said. "He was the reason I came to New York years ago. He found me, tortured me in unspeakable ways, brought me to Earth to fetch the Tesseract. I knew it was only a matter of time until he found me again. When he attacked my ship, I had to protect my family. I feigned my death so that Thanos would not threaten my family again. As long as he believes me dead, he won't touch them."

"Oh," Tony said, processing the information. "As noble as that sounds, you're still a giant butthole."

"Stark, believe me, it pains me to be away from Brigid and my children," Loki said. "If it were any other enemy, I would not have the heart."

Loki sorrowfully looked at the sleeping Brigid. "Did she suffer?"

"No, she took the news of losing her husband _just fine_ ," Tony replied. "Of course she suffered, you reindeer-antlered idiot! She nearly died thinking you were dead, you giant jerkhole! The kids are confused and hurt because they miss you for some reason!"

Loki sighed. "I don't know what I've done. Stark, you must understand, I did not intend to harm Brigid, or my children."

"I don't care your intent. Your little stunt nearly killed my daughter. I never liked you, but for Brigid's sake, and the kids, I gave you a chance. You just hurt them in the most painful way," Tony said.

"Stark, please," Loki begged. "It's for their own good. They have to believe that I am gone."

Tony furrowed his brows. "Okay, that doesn't make any darn sense."

"I know it seems nonsensical, but it is for the best," Loki said. "If Thanos were to find me, he'd find them and that would be the end of my life as I know it. You _cannot_ reveal my survival to Brigid or anyone else, I beg of you."

Tony glared at him before he spoke again. "Fine, but I'm not doing it for you. I'm only doing it for Brigid and the kids."

"Thank you, Stark," Loki said. "and thank you for caring for Brigid and my children. I cannot tell you how much I appreciate it."

"Again, none of that was for you," Tony said. "I love Brigid as my own daughter, and she will be and I love those kids. Nothing I do is for you. I only tolerate you for Brigid's and the kids' sake."

"Understood," Loki said.

"I just hope that you know what you're doing," Tony said. "because I swear, if she gets hurt any worse because of you or if those kids suffer for you, you will wish you were really dead, and I will make it happen."

"Believe me, I will not do anything to cause them further harm," Loki assured him.

"Good," Tony said.

Suddenly, Loki pressed his hand to Tony's head. Tony went limp in an instant as Loki sucked away the memory of their conversation.

"Sorry, Stark, it's not that I don't trust you, but I can't risk my family's safety for you," Loki whispered. "It's nothing personal."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Poor Brigid isn't doing so well, and Loki is still a trickster! He'll do anything for his family. This story is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	44. Hunger for Revenge

Chapter 44: A Hunger for Revenge

"NO! AHHH!"

Tony snapped awake at the sound of screams. He found Brigid writhing in her bed, shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"Loki! NO! Loki!"

Tony jumped to her side. "Brigid, sweetie, wake up. You're dreaming. It's just a dream. Wake up, sweetie, wake up."

"Ahh!" Brigid shrieked as she snapped awake.

Brigid was sweating heavily and shaking as she gasped for air and held Tony, as if he were her lifeline.

"I'm here, sweetie, I'm here," Tony whispered.

"I saw him die," Brigid gasped. "but I saw it as clearly as you. But it's not real. He's coming back. He swore he would."

"Sweetie, perhaps I should get you some help," Tony said slowly. "I can ask a doctor to talk to you about this, get you the help you need."

"No offense, Dad, but I'd rather not," Brigid said. "I can't be a mother to my children if I'm drugged or in an institution, so no thanks."

"Brigid, please, you obviously are unwell," Tony said. "You need to be taken care of. I'm just trying to take care of you."

"And I said no!" Brigid said angrily. "I don't need to be _taken care of_. I know Loki is coming back for me and our children. This is only one of his many tricks."

As soon as Brigid shouted, Thor began to scream. Brigid rose from her bed and took her son in her arms.

"Little prince, shh shh," she soothed. "Mama is here, and Godfather Tony. I promise we will all be together. You, your brothers and sister, and your papa, all of us. I promise."

"Me too," Tony said.

He left the room as Brigid held her son. He leaned against the wall, rubbing his face.

 _How do I help her? She needs help,_ he thought.

"How is Brigid?" he heard someone ask.

He saw Pepper approach him, her face written with concern.

"She's a mess, Pep," he said. "She woke up screaming and sweating. She doesn't believe that Loki is gone. She honestly believes he's coming back. I tried to suggest getting her help. She won't do it. I don't know how to help."

Pepper hugged Tony tightly. "Perhaps this is just her way of mourning. Maybe she does know he's gone and this is her way of processing it."

"No. I know Brigid. She's never been like this before," Tony said wisely. "She's starting to really lose it. I need to help her before she actually does. Where are the kids?"

"Bruce and Strange watching them," Pepper replied. "They love it. They actually missed their Uncle Bruce."

"I have to help Brigid before she actually does get out of control," Tony said.

"NO! Loki!"

"Brigid, Brigid, wake up, sweetie!" Tony cried.

Brigid screamed awake, landing in Tony's arms and sweating.

"Brigid, it's okay, sweetie," Tony soothed, rubbing Brigid's back. "You're safe."

"I keep seeing him die," Brigid said sadly. "Why do I keep seeing him die?"

"Brigid, it's gonna be okay," Tony said. "I brought someone to help you."

Brigid saw a man with blue leather armor and a red cape enter her room. "Dr. Strange. You're the butthole who trapped my husband in a portal for thirty minutes. What makes you think you and your second rate bag of magic tricks can help me?"

"Before I picked up my _bag of tricks_ , I was the best neurosurgeon in the country," Strange explained.

"You brought him here to lobotomize me?" Brigid asked angrily.

"Brigid, no," Tony said. "He can help you, maybe get you something for your pain."

"No!" Brigid said, furious. "I don't need your help. I don't want it! You, get out, you hell-spawn! Get out!"

Brigid tossed a green orb of magic at Strange, who deflected it, sending it crashing into a wall.

"Okay, that's it," he said.

Strange pressed his hand to Brigid's forehead. Brigid froze and tears welled up in her eyes.

 _"You...will never be...a god."_

 _"No resurrections this time!"_

 _"At least I got to see the sun with you."_

 _"No! Don't leave me! Don't leave me! Don't leave!"_

Brigid screamed as Strange freed her from his touch.

"Loki, no! No!" she cried. "I saw it. I saw him die. What did you do to me?"

"I forced you to remember what happened," Strange said. "You're trauma was forcing you to push that memory aside. You needed to confront it."

Brigid freed herself from her IVs and jumped on top of Strange with a horrible scream, punching him over and over again.

"Brigid, Brigid, stop!" Tony pleaded.

"I take it you're not in denial anymore," Strange said.

"No," Brigid said furiously. "I'm angry, and I want revenge."

"Good," Strange said. "You'll need that when Thanos comes."

Later that afternoon, Brigid was released from the hospital and she gathered her children to say goodbye.

"Mama has to go with Godfather Tony and Uncle Bruce. I'll be away for a while, but I want you to be good for Godmother Pepper," Brigid said. "You be good boys and girls and take care of each other."

"Mama, are you going to Valhalla like Papa?" Tony asked.

Brigid shivered as Tony mentioned Valhalla and Loki, but she did not let her son see it. "No, little prince. I'm going with Godfather Tony and Uncle Bruce to stop the bad men who hurt us, but I will see you again. You just take good care of your brothers and sister and be a good for your Godmother until I return."

"I will take care of them just like you and Papa," Tony said.

Brigid smiled. "That's my prince."

Brigid hugged and kissed each of her children, last of all Baby Thor. "I love you so much, children. I will see you again."

"We love you, Mama," said the children.

"Pepper, take care of my children," Brigid said.

"With my life," Pepper said.

Brigid, Tony, Bruce and Strange arrived at his realm known as the Sanctum on Bleeker Street. There, they were met by a portly man.

Brigid gave the man a crooked stare. "Are you another neurosurgeon?"

"Brigid, this is Wong, Guardian of one of our many Sanctums," Dr. Strange explained. "He is informed of our situation thanks to Dr. Banner."

"Yeah, so what does this Thanos guy want?" Tony asked.

"Many years ago, at the creation of the big bang, the universe sent six infinity stones," Wong said. "Mind, Space, Power, Reality, Soul."

"And Time," Strange finished, opening his amulet to reveal a green stone inside.

"Right, so this Thanos, tell me more," Tony said.

"He's a plague, Tony," Brigid said. "The attack on New York, Loki, that was him. He used Loki to get the Tesseract, he tortured him for it."

"So what's our time-line?" Tony asked, leaning on a large sculpture.

"No telling," Strange replied. "He already has the Space and Power Stones. That makes him the most powerful being on the planet. If he gets his hands on all six, he could destroy life on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

"Did you just say 'hitherto undreamt of'?" Tony asked in disbelief.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of Cosmos?" Strange asked.

"Is that what it is?" Tony asked.

"Can you focus?" Brigid snapped.

"If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just chuck this one down the garbage?" Tony asked.

"No can do," Strange said. "We swore with our lives to protect the Time Stone."

"And I swore of dairy until Ben and Jerry's named a flavor after me," Tony said.

"Stark Raving Hazelnuts," Strange said knowingly.

"Not bad," Tony said.

"A bit chalky," Strange replied.

"Okay, can you guys shut up about your flavors and get back to the topic?" Brigid asked.

"Point is, things change," Tony said.

"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change," Strange said firmly. "This stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."

"Well, conversely, this may be his best chance against us," Tony argued.

"Well, if we don't do our jobs," Strange said.

"What is your job, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked snidely.

"Protecting your reality, jerkhole," Strange replied.

"Watch it, Gandalf the Butt-hat," Brigid growled.

"Guys, can we table the discussion," Bruce said. "The point is we have this stone and we know where it is. Tony, Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone."

"I'm sorry, who?" Brigid asked.

"He's kind of a super robot with the Mind Stone in his head," Bruce said quickly. "Anyway, Tony, where is he?"

"That's the thing. Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder," Tony explained. "He's offline."

"Dad, you actually lost the one thing we're in desperate need of?" Brigid asked.

"Who could find Vision?" Tony asked.

"Maybe Steve Rogers," Tony replied.

"Well, call him," Bruce said.

"Well, see here's the thing," Tony said hesitantly. "The Avengers broke up. We're toast."

Brigid's eyes bulged. "Dad, Thanos is coming for the stones. I have children to protect. I lost Loki. I don't care who you're talking or not. You call that spangly dressed jack-hat right now!"

Hesitantly, Tony pulled an old flip phone. Before he could dial, he noticed something odd about Strange.

"Say Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair right now, would you?" he asked.

"Not at the moment, no," Strange replied.

The group heard screams coming from outside. Just as they stepped outside, a large, circular ship crashed down sending debris everywhere and people scattering for cover.

"Friday, what am I looking at?" Tony asked his assistant.

"Not sure. I'm working on it," said the robotic voice.

"Strange, you might wanna keep that stone close," Brigid said.

"I might wanna use it," Strange replied.

The group came face to face with Maw and Corvus.

"Here me and rejoice," Maw recited. "For you have all become Children of Thanos."

"Earth is closed today," Tony said. "You better pack it up and get out of here."

"You heard him," Brigid said hotly. "Screw you, Crypt Keeper!"

"Stone keeper, do these chattering animals speak for you?" Maw asked.

"Certainly not. I speak for myself," Strange said. "You are trespassing on this city and on this planet."

"Means get lost, Squidward," Tony said.

"He exhausts me. Bring me the stone," Maw said.

Corvus slowly marched forward, his steps crushing the pavement.

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute," Bruce said.

Bruce awkwardly tried to bring out his rage, but much to the chagrin of Tony and the others, The Hulk would not emerge.

"Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards," Tony said.

"Oh that's it!" Brigid shouted.

She sent a green blast from her hand straight at Corvus sending him backward.

"Are we done procrastinating now?" she asked.

Tony pushed a button on his chest and a suit enveloped him. Brigid looked back with a crooked expression.

"Nanotech. You actually took my idea!" Brigid said.

"Well, you were gone for years. Like it?" Tony said.

"It does need more me," Brigid said, sending another blast at Corvus.

Suddenly, Brigid noticed a boy wearing a blue and red suit with a spider and web design.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, what's going on?" the boy asked.

"Kid, what are you doing here?" Tony asked.

"A trip from MoMA," the boy replied. "Anyway, what do we got?"

"A couple of aliens have come to steal a necklace from a wizard," Tony replied.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Brigid asked, firing at Corvus again.

"Oh, I'm Spiderman," the boy replied.

"Brigid Odinson, princess of Asgard, Goddess of Mischief," Brigid said hastily. "Mr. Stark is my dad."

"You're a goddess? That is so coooool!" Spiderman said as webbing was dragged by Corvus.

Brigid threw a knife, severing the webbing. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, Brigid noticed Maw pinning Strange to a wall, attempting to take the Time Stone. The sight of the creature that had a hand in her husband's murder made her blood boil over. Without a second thought and a terrible shriek, Brigid jumped on top of him and brought him crashing to the ground with a _thud!_ She conjured a knife and pinned Maw by the shoulder to the ground where she began to mercilessly pummel him into the ground. Her hands then found Maw's throat. Before she could finish him off, the creature managed to use what strength he had to throw her backwards. Brigid screamed and threw another knife, but Maw had flown beyond her reach. She looked up and saw Corvus getting away with Strange in his grasp. With a terrible fury, she chased him, sending knives and green blasts after him. Despite her best efforts, the child of Thanos escaped her grasp onto a ship.

"Hey, Hey, you okay?" Tony asked.

Brigid snapped out of her fury when she noticed Tony standing by her side.

"He got away with Strange," Brigid said furiously. "Where's your Spider-friend?"

"He's on that ship," Tony said. "I have to go after that stone."

"Dad, no," Brigid protested.

"Brigid, I have to," Tony said. "I promise I will come back. Bruce, take care of her."

"Dad, I lost Loki and Thor. I won't lose you," Brigid said.

"Brigid, I promise. I will come back," Tony said, kissing her head. "Before I go, you're an Avenger now. Bring us all back together and avenge Loki and Thor."

Tony then turned and blasted off after Maw's ship.

"I hope you have some bright ideas," Brigid said to Bruce. "Got the Captain on the case?"

"Way ahead of you," Bruce said.

 **A/N: Brigid is starting to lose it! But she's an Avenger now! She's gonna avenge Loki and Thor! This for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	45. Madness and Reason

Chapter 45: Madness and Reason

Brigid could only stare as Tony blasted away after Maw, leaving her with one less love in her life. As she watched him disappear into the sky, she felt her world was colder. Even with Bruce by her side, she felt little warmth with his presence now that the man she called "father" had left her.

"Brigid, Brigid, Steve is on his way," Bruce said. "We gotta be ready for him."

"Why did he leave?" Brigid asked, paying no mind to Bruce's words.

Bruce sighed. "You know he had to. He had to save the stone."

"He left to save a stone that could kill all of us. Why? Tony, Thor, Loki, Fenrir. Will everyone I care for just...leave me?" Brigid asked.

Bruce embraced her. "No way, kid. None of us will ever leave you. Not even in death will we leave. I'm sure Thor, Fenrir, and Loki are right with you, even if you can't see them. And Tony will come back to you. He'll make sure of it. He loves you too much, just like me."

Brigid chuckled. "Funny, I don't think your friends, if you can still call them that, will like me. I do seem to remember we didn't part on good terms years ago."

Bruce held her close. "I will make them see who you are. I will make them see that you want revenge for Loki, Thor, and Fenrir. That you want to protect your children and you want Thanos as much as they do. I'll make them see that."

"I welcome your enthusiasm," Brigid said.

Just then, the large, black Quinjet roared overhead. Brigid was fully prepared to face the wrath of her fellow Avengers, knowing they would not accept her as one of them. Steve Rogers, looking more grim with a grizzled beard and sans shield, strutted down the ramp followed by Natasha Romanoff, who's short locks were now dyed white-gold. A dark skinned man by the name of Sam Wilson followed.

Steve shook hands with Bruce. "Doctor, good to see you again."

"You too, Cap," Bruce replied.

"Bruce, good to see you alive and in one piece," Sam said.

"You too, Sam," Bruce said.

"Hi Bruce," Natasha greeted.

"Uh hi, Nat," Bruce greeted sheepishly. "Yeah, good too see you."

"So, what are we dealing with?" Steve asked.

"He's a guy named Thanos," Bruce explained. "It's a bit of a long story, but basically, everything that has been happening, is because of him. There's six Infinity Stones and we have to stop him from getting them. He already has the Power and Space Stones. We gotta find Vision so he can't get the Mind Stone. Tony is making sure he doesn't get the Time Stone."

"Okay, one other question, what is _she_ doing here?" Steve asked, nodding at Brigid.

"Believe me, I'm not thrilled about this either, but here we are," Brigid said.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Sam asked.

"Brigid Regan, former New Yorker, Princess of Asgard, Goddess of Mischief," Brigid said.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't throw you over to S.H.I.E.L.D.," Steve growled.

"Other than the fact that you stabbed us in the back and helped your psychotic lover level this city," Natasha added.

Brigid's mind snapped at the very mention of Loki. It was as if a tiny fuse lit up inside her and exploded a powder keg. In seconds, she sent an orb of magic at Natasha, knocking her backwards and pinned Steve against the wall, a knife to his throat. Sam tried to intervene, but Brigid blasted him backward.

"Brigid! Brigid, don't!" Bruce cried in horror.

" _Never_ speak of Loki to me again," Brigid said menacingly.

"Brigid, stop, stop!" Bruce cried. "Drop it! Drop the knife."

Reluctantly, Brigid dropped the knife.

"Guys, we don't have time for this," Bruce said urgently. "We gotta find Vision. He's got the Mind Stone. He's turned off his transponder so we gotta find him fast before they do."

"Who's they?" Natasha asked.

"Thanos' children," Brigid replied. "The Black Order. Truly vicious beings. I hope they haven't found your precious android friend."

"And suddenly you're all compassionate now?" Steve asked. "Last time you were here, you helped kill people. Why the change?"

"Oh, compassion, no," Brigid replied. "And I'm going to kill but my blood lust is saved for Thanos and his children, so if we could take the heat of me and focus the rage on them, that would be wonderful."

"We will but first..."

Steve wrenched Brigid's wrists forward and bound them together in handcuffs. "In case you get any ideas."

Brigid smiled. "I never did say how wonderful it is to see you again, Cap. We're going to have so much fun together."

Brigid smiled as she sat bound and harnessed in her seat while Steve, Bruce, Sam, and Natasha figured out Vision's whereabouts. She had already lost so much in her life already. She was not interested in being friendly or winning trust. Her true interest was avenging Loki and returning to her children. Steve was distracted when he caught Brigid smiling at him.

"Why is she here?" Steve asked in disgust.

"Tony loves her," Bruce said.

"I knew that but she stabbed him in the back all those years ago why is she still here?" Steve asked.

"Why are we all here? We have to stop Thanos from getting those stones," Bruce said.

"This chick is crazy. Are we seriously supposed to trust her?" Sam asked.

"Bruce, come on," Steve said. "Have you ever known her or Loki to do good deeds just to do good? Why is she really here?"

"Because I want revenge for my husband, you half-witted lug-nut!" Brigid exploded.

Dead silence. All the three companions could do was stare at Brigid.

"Oh, don't you know?" Brigid asked. "Thanos is the reason Loki came to Earth in the first place. When he failed, thanks to you, he promised to catch up with him. And catch up with him he did. My ship was attacked. Thanos stabbed Loki through the heart right before my eyes! My husband, the father of my children is dead, because of _you!_ "

Brigid held her head in her hands so that her fellow Avengers didn't see her tears.

"Bruce, is this true?" Natasha asked.

"I don't doubt it," Bruce said. "She almost died of grief, and there's been no sign of Thor. If Loki were alive, she wouldn't be here."

Steve sighed deeply and turned to Brigid. "Alright, you want revenge? You help us find Vision and Wanda first. But I warn you, you try anything, we suspect you of any treachery, and you will join Loki in Hel where you belong."

"Well spoken, Cap," Brigid laughed.

"Brigid, please, don't make this any worse," Bruce said.

"Worse? _Worse?_ No, things can't get worse," Brigid said.

Suddenly, a signal on the began to go off on the beacon. "Guys, we got a signal on Wanda and Vision," Natasha said. "It's coming from Scotland."

"Oh, I've always wanted to take a trip to the Isles," Brigid commented.

"Bruce, will she be okay?" Steve asked.

"She's fine, Steve," Bruce assured him. "Right, Brigid?"

"Of course," Brigid said with a grin.

Steve, Sam, Brigid, and Natasha followed a bloody trail to a train station. There they found Proxima and Cull attacking a young woman with red hair, who fired at them, shooting red sparks from her hands. Cull impaled a red-skinned android and tossed him across the room. Proxima smiled wickedly and prepared to finish off the android when she noticed something in the shadows. She tossed her trident to the darkness but it was caught by Steve, who emerged from his hiding place. Sam flew in on his paragliding wings, shooting missiles at the foes. Steve and Natasha dueled Proxima with trident and double staffs. Brigid jumped on top of Cull, using her doubles to confuse him. She ran circles around him, biting into his flesh with her knives. Steve delivered a vicious blow to Cull's leg, while Brigid wounded him with her knives on the other, throwing him to the ground.

"We don't wanna kill you, but we will," Natasha said.

"And we'll show no mercy," Brigid said.

"You'll never get the chance again!" Proxima said.

Before the Avengers could finish her off, Proxima and Cull teleported, vanishing before their eyes.

"You guys alright?" Natasha asked.

"We're fine," replied the woman, whom Brigid surmised to be Wanda.

Steve and his company helped Wanda and Vision on to the safety of the Quinjet. Brigid was cuffed again and harnessed securely in her seat. As she did, she never took her eyes off Vision and the glowing golden stone in his head and that fuse began to go off again.

Brigid was dragged out, hands bound, still glaring at Vision as the Avengers entered the rebuilt Stark Tower.

"This was Stark Tower, wasn't it?" Brigid asked.

"It was," Natasha said. "Now it's Avengers HQ."

The group were greeted by a dark skinned man with cybernetic legs. "Well, Cap. I must say, you guys look like crap. Must've been a rough couple of years."

"Good too see you, too, Rhodey," Steve greeted warmly, embracing his old friend.

"And who's she?" Rhodey asked, nodding at Brigid.

"Oh, no one. Just a bigger criminal than you guys, apparently," Brigid said.

"Okay, that doesn't matter what matter," Bruce said. "We've got bigger problems."

Rhodey escorted the group into a separate room where they discussed the attack on Wanda and Vision.

"They'll be back, right?" Wanda asked.

"Thanos has an army at his back," Brigid said. "I think it's time we started building our own."

"Agreed. Where's Clint? Bruce asked.

"The whole Accords thing was too hard on him and Scott. They took a deal, went on house arrest," Natasha replied.

"Who's Scott?" Bruce asked.

"Ant-Man," Steve replied.

Bruce's eyes widened. "So there's an Ant-Man _and_ a Spiderman?"

"And there's a goddess standing right next to you," Brigid said dryly. "Are you still so surprised?"

"Anyway, Thanos has the biggest army in the universe," Bruce said. "And he won't stop until he gets Vision's stone."

"Well then, we have to protect it," Natasha said.

"No, we must destroy it," Vision countered.

Suddenly, the fuse in Brigid's mind was sparked again as she stared at nothing but the stone in Vision's head.

"No, we must protect all of mankind before Thanos destroys us," she said calmly.

Suddenly, she evoked a hidden dagger and stabbed Vision in the chest.

"Brigid, no!" Bruce cried.

Brigid did not hear her friend and "uncle's" cries. She sent a green blast at Vision's head, determined to destroy the stone. Natasha dove in to stop her, as did Wanda, but Brigid shoved them off, never taking her magic off the stone. Before she could accomplish her goal, Wanda sent a red blast at her, sending her crashing into a wall before attending to Vision. Brigid charged at him before she was grabbed by Sam and Rhodey, kicking, clawing and screaming like a rabid animal.

"He has to die! He'll kill us all!" Brigid shrieked. "Loki died because of that stone. No one else I love will die for you! Kill him! Kill him!"

Before Brigid could struggle any further, Bruce injected her with a sedative and she slowly went limp in Sam and Rhodey's arms.

When Brigid awoke, she found herself sitting up in a bed and her arms and legs were tightly bound with leather straps. Just as she awoke, Steve and Bruce entered her cell.

"Good to see you're awake," Steve said coldly.

"Did you come to check on me, Cap? How sweet," Brigid said.

"Bruce was worried about you. It's only because of him we didn't kill you," Steve said, "but don't think you're in our good graces. You'll spend the rest of the time here and you'll be in isolation elsewhere."

"You're too kind," Brigid said.

Cap and Bruce left the room, dismayed. Brigid thought she was alone. Alas, she was not.

"My Queen, have you forgotten my lesson?"

The white spirit of Fenrir emerged before Brigid's eyes. "No, I could not have, my friend."

"You certainly have. You have given up. The Queen I know would not have given up," Fenrir said.

Brigid sighed. "You, Tony, Loki, Thor. Everyone has left me. I can't bear to lose anyone else."

"My Queen, if you freeze your heart, losing everyone is a certainty," Fenrir replied.

"What would you have me do?" Brigid asked.

"You are a Queen, enduring is what you must do," Fenrir said. "You are a queen, be a queen."

"Your wise counsel is always missed my friend. No wonder I suffer without you," Brigid said.

"My wise counsel will live with you," Fenrir said. "So will Thor and Loki. We will all be with you. As long as you endure, we never left."

Brigid smiled as Fenrir's ghost disappeared. As Fenrir's ghost materialized, Brigid felt a spark of hope light up within her again.

 **A/N: Brigid is slowly trying to cope! Can she do it? This is for my readers, writers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	46. Wakanda and Return to Jotunheim

Chapter 46: Wakanda and Return to Jotunheim

Brigid remained imprisoned in the ship, bound to the bed, as ordered by Steve for her attack on Vision. Brigid paid no heed to the "man out of time," as Loki would have called him. The Mind Stone needed to be destroyed, and if Vision had to die with it, Brigid had no qualms about that. She had seen enough of her family die for Thanos, and she was going to end it. Just as Brigid was lost in her vengeful thoughts, Bruce entered her prison.

"Bruce, what brings you here? Did you come here to spring me?" Brigid asked.

"Uh, unfortunately no. Sorry," Bruce said. "I'm the only one allowed to see you, and that was generous."

"Oh, dear. What a shame you still see eye to eye with the Captain," Brigid said.

"Brigid, come on. Steve's a good guy, you just gotta get to know him," Bruce said.

"So was Loki, but unfortunately your friends just want to focus on the past," Brigid said bitterly.

Bruce sighed and motioned to release Brigid from her binds. Much to his surprise, Brigid had already cut her bonds and raised her eyebrows with a smile.

"Look, I didn't come here to talk about Loki, but as we are on the subject, I agree with you," Bruce said. "I know he was a good man, even if the others don't agree with me. You loved him, and those kids loved him, so there must have been some good in him. I'm sorry you lost him, but you have to move passed this. Killing Vision won't bring him back or save your kids."

"Now you see the latter is where I disagree with you," Brigid said. "You see, as long as that stone exists, my children are threatened, and unfortunately, that stone rests in his head, so for the stone to be destroyed, he must be. So if I have to kill an android so my children can live you can be d- sure I will."

"That brings me to my other point. You may not have to," Bruce said.

"Come again?" Brigid asked, surprised.

"We are going to a place called Wakanda. Heard of it?" Bruce asked.

"Last I heard it was a poor nation, but if we're going there, I take it it must not be, am I right?" Brigid asked.

"Far from a poor nation," Bruce said. "They are the world source for vibranium. They have technology far more advanced than ours."

"So your idea is to go there and take this stone out of Vision's head, is it not?" Brigid asked.

"Exactly," Bruce said. "King T'Challa, the Black Panther, will see to it that the stone is safely extracted from Vision and destroyed."

Brigid stroked her chin as if in thought. "Well, it's not as fun as killing him, but as long as that stupid stone is destroyed one way or another, I'm satisfied."

"Well, there is a catch. You are still going to be a prisoner, on Steve's orders," Bruce said.

Brigid smiled derisively. "Always the man of honor, your Captain."

As the Quinjet landed, Bruce once again came to Brigid's prison. He saw Brigid still sitting up in her bed and smiling at him. "Are we there yet?"

"Yes, we are," Bruce said.

"Oh, goody. I was getting sore just sitting here all day," Brigid said eagerly.

She jumped up from her bed to stand by Bruce's side, who flashed a set of cuffs at her.

Brigid frowned. "Oh, Bruce. Do you have to?"

"Uh, normally I wouldn't, but again-" Bruce said.

"Captain's orders," Brigid finished. "I'm not surprised in the slightest."

"Just try to play nice, especially in front of King T'Challa," Bruce said..

"Have you ever known me not to play nice?" Brigid asked.

Bruce shot her a look.

"Kidding, kidding," Brigid said. "I'll be on my best behavior, you have my word, and you can pass my word on to the Captain."

"Good," Bruce said.

Bruce cuffed her and Brigid frowned.

"Is this _really_ necessary?" Brigid asked, disappointed.

"If you wanna stay in Steve's good graces, then yes," replied.

Bruce took the bound Brigid and led her out where Steve and the rest of the Avengers were waiting at the end of the ramp. Much like Bruce told her, Wakanda was far advanced in technology. The buildings were shining like crystal as they pierced the sky. An onyx panther statue towered overhead, as if to protect the people. Majestic waterfalls peaked from the mountains and gazelles flocked over the plains. Brigid was taken aback at the scenery.

"It's beautiful," she breathed. "like nothing I've ever scene. It reminds me of Asgard."

"Yeah, it's quite something," Bruce said.

The Avengers were met by a dark-skinned man in a black, velvet suit embroidered with silver. He was flanked by an army of bald women in red armor, armed with spears.

"Should we bow?" Bruce asked.

"I would. He's a king, isn't he?" Brigid replied.

Bruce awkwardly bowed before the man.

"Bruce, what are you doing?" she asked.

T'Challa waved his hands. "We don't do that here."

Brigid snickered as Bruce flushed in embarrassment.

"So, how big of an assault are we expecting?" T'Challa asked.

"Well, if I were you, I would prepare for the end of the world," Brigid said.

T'Challa noticed Brigid's cuffs and was puzzled. "Captain, why is this woman bound?"

"She attacked Vision," Steve explained.

"I was trying to destroy the stone in his head," Brigid said. "So, if you got a way to destroy it without killing him, I'd work on it because Thanos is coming and I'm not losing anyone else for a stone."

"You have lost someone already?" T'Challa asked.

"More than you know," Brigid said.

T'Challa placed his hand on Brigid's shoulder. "We lose many in war, that is the way of it. But we must choose to endure so that those we lost may never truly leave us."

"And that is why I'm here," Brigid said.

"How we looking?" Romanoff asked.

"You will have my Kingsguard, the Border Tribe, the Dora Milaje and..." T'Challa said.

A man in a white tank top with one silver arm and long brown hair stood smiling before them. "A semi-stable, hundred year old man."

Steve embraced the one armed man. "How you been, Buck?"

"Not bad, for the end of the world," Bucky replied.

" _Another_ man out of time?" Brigid gasped. "How many are you?"

Brigid and the Avengers followed T'Challa into a silver room where they were met by a girl in an orange jacket, her hair in two buns atop her head.

"Allow me to introduce you to my sister, Princess Shuri," T'Challa said.

Shuri smiled. "My brother has told me all about your situation. Vision, please, come."

Vision laid on a table where Shuri examined him, using a light in her beads.

"This structure is polymorphic," she gasped.

"Yeah, we had to attach each neuron non-sequentially," Bruce explained.

"Why didn't you just reprogram the synapses to work collectively?" Shuri asked.

"That's what I would've done," Brigid said.

Bruce hesitated. "Because we didn't think of that."

"I'm sure you did your best," Shuri laughed.

Brigid laughed. "You just got your butt handed to you by a child and a goddess. That must hurt."

"Easy," Bruce said.

"Can you do it?" Wanda asked.

"I can, but it will take time," Shuri said.

"How long?" Steve asked.

"As long as you can give me," Shuri replied.

Just then, an alarm sounded from the beads of Okoye, T'Challa's general. "Something is entering the atmosphere."

"Guys, we got a situation here," Sam said through the comm.

Brigid, T'Challa, and Steve looked out and saw dozens of machines touching down on Wakanda's horizon, knowing that the fight had come to them.

"It's too late. We have to destroy the stone," Vision said, rising slowly.

"Vision, get your but back on the table," Romanoff said.

"As soon as that stone is out, you blow it to Hell," Steve said to Wanda.

"I will," Wanda said.

"Evacuate the city, engage all defenses, and get this man a shield!" T'Challa said.

One of T'Challa's guards presented Steve with a box. Steve took out two pieces and unfolded them, revealing two parts of a shield.

"Nice," he said.

Another guard removed Brigid's cuffs and presented her with a box, much to Steve's surprise and chagrin. Brigid opened the box and found two shiny daggers inside.

"The daggers are made of vibranium," T'Challa said.

"Mmm, lovely," Brigid said, admiring the daggers.

"With all do respect, it's not a good idea giving her a weapon," Steve said. "She tried to kill Vision."

"She wants to destroy the stone, Captain," T'Challa said," We are all united in this and we need all the men we can get. Do not let the past interfere."

"We've got a battle to win, Captain," Brigid said.

Steve sighed and nodded at Brigid as they headed out to the front lines with T'Challa and the rest of their company, prepared, yet unaware of what would follow in the ensuing battle.

On the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, Thor and his two companions, Rocket, the mutated raccoon and Groot, a teenage tree, found themselves in search of friends. Thor and Rocket were in awe of Jotunheim, as it had been Thor's first time back in years. Groot however, was not bothered by it as he was buried in his _Defenders_ video game.

"Hey, so, Thor, what er we doin' 'ere?" Rocket asked. "Hey, Groot, you wanna put that down? You'll rot your brains!"

"I am Groot," said Groot snarkily, not looking up from his game.

"This is Jotunheim. I came here years ago, before I was made king of Asgard," Thor explained. "I kind of made a mess of things here, but I'm hoping to find an army here."

"You mean your late brother made a mess of things?" Rocket asked.

"Yes, but he's adopted," Thor said.

"So, what makes you think dat the King these Abominable Snowmen 'ere are just gonna join our good fight?" Rocket asked.

"Years ago, my father adopted Loki from Jotunheim," Thor explained. "Loki was the rightful King of Jotunheim. I'm hoping the new king will be sympathetic and join our cause as my brother was one of them."

"I hope you're right, Thor, otherwise we're all gonna end up flatter than a couple a flapjacks," Rocket said.

"I am Groot," said Groot fearfully.

"Nah, I'm just kidding," Rocket reassured the young sapling.

Thor, Rocket, and Groot approached the icy, dark fortress of the Jotun. Groot kept his eyes on his game while Thor and Rocket remained wary as they approached the fortress surrounded by the massive Frost Giants.

"Kill them," snarled the largest Frost Giant.

"Wait," Thor said. "There is a threat coming that is much greater than anything you can imagine. Thanos is coming. He is wiping out worlds and if we do not work together, he will wipe out your world, too."

"And why should we help a boy whose bloodlust brought him here?" asked the Jotun king. "A boy who sought out war with our people and killed our king?"

"Well, war unites us all, and as for killing your king, why don't you tell me how that happened...brother," Thor said.

Just then, the Jotun king's form materialized into that of Loki. "Hello, brother."

Thor was a jumbled mix of emotions as he ran forward and tightly embraced his brother. "I thought I actually lost you this time, you stupid jerk! Curse you!"

"I was pretty convincing, wasn't I?" Loki joked.

"Shut up! That's not funny!" Thor said, smiling through his tears.

"Well, than why do you laugh?"

"Because I'm happy you're alive for some reason!" Thor exclaimed. "Do you have any idea what this is gonna do to Brigid? The children?"

"I had to!" Loki said. "Thanos would've come for them. I had to stay away."

Rocket cleared his throat. "Ahem! Getting back on topic. Are these guys gonna fight with us or what?"

Loki sighed. "No, they will not. They say that they will not get involved in the affairs on Earth."

"Hey, don't they realize Thanos is just gonna wipe them out, too?" Rocket asked.

"They say that Thanos is our battle and ours alone," Loki said.

"Well, okay. They're a lost cause. So where to now? And Groot, will you turn that thing down?!"

"I am Groot!" snapped Groot.

"We need to head to Nidavellir, so that I may forge a new hammer to kill Thanos," Thor said.

"Well, I wish you all luck in the world, brother and your new companions-ahhh!"

Loki cried out in pain as Thor snatched him by the ear. "Did you honestly think you were going to talk your way out of this one, brother?"

"Brother, please, I told you I can't go back. Thanos will wipe out my family, and that includes you, so I cannot join you!" Loki said, still crying out as Thor held his ear.

"Oh, I don't think it's Thanos you're hiding from, brother," Thor said with a smile.

"I have no one else to hide from," Loki said, fighting Thor's grasp.

Thor only tightened his grip, making Loki scream harder. "Ahhh! Alright, alright! I don't want to face Brigid like this!"

Thor smiled and released Loki. "There you go. Was that so hard?"

"Was that fun for you, brother?" Loki asked.

"Immensely," Thor said. "but why are you so afraid to go back. Brigid is your wife and the children need their father."

"You didn't see her, brother," Loki said. "She nearly died of a broken heart. And clearly you don't know her as I do. I broke her heart. You don't know her wrath."

"Well, good. You'll have loads to talk about when we return," Thor said with a smirk.

Thor pushed Loki onto his tiny ship with Rocket and Groot and started up the engines.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" Loki asked.

"Ah, yes. This is my friend Rabbit," Thor said, motioning to Rocket. "and this is Tree."

"I am Groot," said Groot, still focused on his game.

"Thor, that's a bloody talking raccoon, you moron!" Loki said, rolling his eyes.

"He's a rabbit, brother!" Thor said.

"Brother, do you not know a stupid animal when you see one?" Loki asked.

"Hey, I'm the Captain of the ship here, so mind your manners, Snowman," Rocket said, incensed.

"I really hope this hammer of yours does end Thanos as you say," Loki said, approaching his brother. "because if it doesn't, I will let Brigid show you what happens. And then I'll kill you."

"I missed you, too, brother," Thor said with a smile.

 **A/N: The Battle has begun! And Loki and Thor reunited! What happens when he reunites with Brigid? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	47. Stormbreaker

Chapter 47: Stormbreaker

White-hot rage filled Thor's body as he glared at his brother while they made their journey to Nidavellir. He had spent most of his journey believing his brother had died, and now here he was, again, alive and well. Thor almost wished he had not survived just so he could take back the anger.

"Something on your mind, brother?" Loki asked.

"Don't play with me," Thor said, livid. "I am not in a gaming mood."

"Oh, what a shame. I dearly love games, and we could diffuse the tension," Loki said.

"Your games are what caused this mess, every time," Thor said. "Tell me, did you think of your actions before or after you played your little trick? Oh, wait. Of course you didn't."

"Do you truly think so little of me, brother?" Loki asked. "After all we've been through?"

"Loki, I truly thought the world of you," Thor said, clasping his brother's neck. "I truly thought that we would be brothers once again. But you will always be the God of Mischief, won't you?"

"Won't you let me explain?" Loki asked.

"No!" Thor said angrily, shoving Loki away. "I've heard enough! It's a vicious circle with you, and I've had enough! I trust you, you betray me, but this time it's gone too far. Our people are dead, Heimdall is dead, all for your selfish need for power!"

"That's _not_ why I took the Tesseract!" Loki argued. "I took it to protect my family! I never expected Thanos to find us, but I knew if he did, we needed the Tesseract. Had I not brought it, he would have killed us all, starting with you, and saving Brigid for last and even then, he would not have stopped until he found my children. I saved my family!"

"Tell that to Heimdall and the people of Asgard!" Thor shouted.

"You truly don't know the meaning of gratitude, brother," Loki said. "Who saved your thunderous butt? If I had not, you wouldn't be here cursing me."

Thor grabbed Loki by the collar of his jacket. "Heimdall and our people are dead because of you! How do you answer for that?"

"If I could give my life for any of them, I would," Loki said. "They were not meant of be a part of this. I meant to protect my family. I am sorry to have caused you further pain."

Thor smiled as he wept. "I never thought I'd be happier to see my stupid little brother."

"Brother, it's not polite to name-call," Loki said.

"Shut up!" Thor said.

Thor pulled his brother into an embrace.

As the brothers embraced, Rocket watched in disgust. "Are you ladies done? Seriously, makes me glad I don't have brothers listening to you two."

"I am Groot," said Groot.

"That's terrible manners, Tree," said Thor.

"You speak Groot?" asked Rocket.

"Yes, it was taught on Asgard. It was an elective," said Thor as he sat down and smiled. "You know, Nidaveillir harnesses the power of a blazing neutron star. It's the birthplace of my hammer. It's truly awesome."

Rocket sighed. "So, dead best friend, huh?"

"Yes," Thor replied. "Stabbed through the heart."

"Mine was murdered by my sister," Loki said.

"And your sister?" Rocket asked.

"Dead. We had to kill her to save our people," Thor replied.

"And half your people were?..."

"Murdered by Thanos," Loki replied.

"But you still got parents, right? A mom?" Rocket asked.

"Murdered by a Dark Elf," Loki said sadly.

"A dad?"

"Died on Earth," Thor replied.

Rocket sighed. "But Snowman, you still got a wife and kids, right?"

"Yes, of course," Loki replied.

"Are you sure you're both up to this particular murder mission?" Rocket asked.

"Why not? Family, revenge. What better motivation," Loki said.

"I've never felt better. Rage, anger, vengeance, loss, regret, all tremendous motivators, so I'm good to go," Thor said, tears filling his eyes.

"Yeah, but this Thanos, he's the toughest there is," Rocket countered.

"He's never fought me," Thor said.

"Yeah, he has," Rocket replied.

"Well, he's never fought me _twice_ ," Thor said. "And I'm getting a new hammer."

"Better be some hammer," Rocket said.

"You know, I'm fifteen-hundred years old and I've killed as many enemies as that. And every one of them would rather have killed me, but none succeeded. Thanos is just a long line of b- that be the latest to feel my vengeance. Fate wills it so."

"And what if you're wrong?" Rocket asked.

"If I'm wrong...what more could I lose?" Thor asked, wiping his eyes.

"Well, I have a lot to lose, so if I may brother, that hammer better be an extraordinary hammer," Loki said. "Otherwise, I hate to see what horrors await you."

"If I'm wrong, you can gladly kill me," Thor said.

"I wasn't speaking of me," Loki said.

"Okay, if you two ladies wanna fight that little crapbag, you're gonna need more than one stupid eyeball," Rocket said.

Rocket reached into his belt and pulled out a blue eyeball, handing it to Thor.

"What's this?" Thor asked.

"What's it look like?" Rocket asked. "Some idiot lost a bet to me on Contraxia."

"He gave you his eye?" Thor asked, puzzled.

"No, he gave me one-hundred units. I snuck in and stole the eye later," Rocket said.

"Thank you, sweet Rabbit," Thor said gratefully.

Thor squeezed the eyeball into his socket with a _squelch_! as Loki turned green.

"Brother, you know that is disgusting, do you not?" he asked.

"I know," Thor said, smiling in satisfaction.

The beacon at the cockpit lit up, signaling their arrival. "We're here," Rocket said.

Thor looked out and saw only darkness, and smacked his head. "I don't think this thing works. Everything seems dark."

"Well, it ain't the eye," Rocket said.

Thor was horrified as he stared out into the blackness. "Something's wrong. The Star's gone out and the rings are frozen."

Thor, Loki, Rocket, and Groot disembarked their pod and explored the seemingly deserted star. All but Groot, who was too absorbed in his game, were disturbed by the quiet and darkness of Nidavellir. Even more disturbing was the cold that added to the macabre feeling.

"When you said this place had an awesome power, this was not what I imagined," Loki said.

"Shut up, Loki," Thor said.

"I'm not dying for a frozen waste," Loki said.

"Shut up," Thor said.

"I hope these dwarves are better at forging than they are at cleaning," Rocket said. "Maybe they realized they live in a junk pile in the middle of space."

"This forge hasn't gone dark in thousands of years," Thor said.

Rocket stopped when he noticed something strange in the darkness. "You said Thanos had a gauntlet, right?"

"Yes, why?" Thor asked.

Rocket pointed to a golden glove sitting atop a pedestal. "Look anything like that?"

Thor, Loki, and Groot, who stopped playing, looked up in awe and horror.

"I am Groot," said Groot fearfully.

"I don't believe it," Loki said.

As the three gaped at the glove, Thor knew something was amiss.

"Get back to the pod," he said urgently.

Before any of them could run, a large figure barreled toward them, tossing Thor away with one swing of the arm. Loki jumped on top of the figure, but it grabbed him and flung him away into a set of tools. Rocket and Groot tried to run but it kicked them, knocking them into a wall of tools with Loki.

"Eitri, Eitri, stop!" Thor cried.

The large dwarf squinted at Thor. "Thor?"

"I see the courtesy of the dwarves is legendary," Loki groaned as he stood up.

"Shut up," Thor said. "Eitri, what happened?"

"You were supposed to protect us! Asgard was supposed to protect us!" Eitri said bitterly.

"Asgard is destroyed," Thor said.

Eitri sat down, defeated beside Thor with a _thud!_

"Eitri, the glove. What did you do?" Thor asked.

"Three-hundred dwarves lived on this ring," Eitri said sadly. "I thought if I did what he wanted he'd let us live. I made what he wanted. A device capable of harnessing the power of the stones. Then he killed everyone anyway. All except me. 'Your life is yours, he said 'but your hands are mine alone'"

Eitri held up his hands, which were not hands anymore, but shapeless metal forms, much to the horror of the group.

"I did Thanos' bidding once, and he isn't afraid to take until you have nothing left of yourself," Loki said.

"Eitri, this isn't about your hands," Thor said. "Every weapon you've ever made, every sword, every blade, it's all in your head. Now I know all hope feels lost. Trust me, I know. But you and I, we can kill Thanos."

Eitri nodded. "I would love to shove an axe through that murderer's heart."

"Then show me how," Thor said.

"We must restart the forges," Eitri explained. "but we have no hope of doing that. We have no power great enough."

Thor got a hopeful gleam in his eye. "Oh yes we do. Brother, I have an idea."

"I don't think I'm going to like it, am I?" Loki asked.

Thor pointed to the pod. "You and the Rabbit take control of that pod and let me do the rest."

"I certainly hope you know what you're doing, brother," Loki said.

He and Rocket raced off and hopped into the pod.

"Say, does your brother always come up with these bright ideas or is he just lucky?" Rocket asked.

"He's adopted," Loki said.

Thor attached a cable to the pod as Loki and Rocket looked on, baffled.

"I don't think you get the scientifics, here," Rocket said. "These rings are gigantic. You wanna get 'em movin' you're gonna need something a lot bigger to yank 'em loose."

"Leave that to me," Thor said.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Very reassuring."

"Buddy, you're in space. All you got is a rope and-"

Before Rocket could finish speaking, Thor gave the cable a mighty swing for all it was worth, scaring Rocket and Loki senseless. All Loki and Rocket could do was scream helplessly as Thor swung them with all his strength away from the star.

"This is madneeeesss!" Loki screamed.

"Fire the engines!" Thor cried.

Coming to their senses, Loki and Rocket managed to fire up the engines setting a spark to the star's rings. Slowly, the ice began to crackle from the rings.

"More...power...Rabbit!" Thor cried.

At Thor's bidding, Loki and Rocket stepped on the peddle, revving up the engines with us much power as they could muster. As they looked out the window, they saw the star glowing bright, and Thor hanging on to the pod's window, smiling wide.

" _That_ is Nidavellir!" he laughed.

Loki cocked his eyebrows in amazement. "Well, that is truly a sight."

Just as quickly as the star came to life, the lights dimmed.

"D- it!" cried Eitri.

"D- it? What's 'd- it'" Rocket asked, anxiously.

"The mechanism is crippled," Eitri explained. "With the iris closed, I can't heat the metal."

"How long will it take to heat?" Thor asked.

"Minutes, maybe more. Why?" Eitri replied.

"I'm going to hold it open," Thor replied.

"That's suicide," Eitri said, shocked.

"So is facing Thanos without that ax," Thor countered.

Loki was truly terrified by what his brother was about to do. "Brother, please. Stop and think. You're taking on the full weight of a star. No one can survive that."

"No one will survive if Thanos lives," Thor said.

"But do you understand you're the only one who can wield that ax?" Loki asked. "You can't wield it if you're dead!"

"There are others who can be worthy," Thor said, "Not just I alone. What matters is restarting this forge."

"Brother, this is madness!" Loki pleaded.

"Maybe, but only true madness to let Thanos live," Thor replied.

Thor planted himself firmly on the star's iris.

"Do you understand, boy?" Eitri asked. "You're about to take on the full weight of a star. It'll kill you."

"Only if I die," Thor said.

"Yes, that's what _killing you_ means," Eitri replied dryly.

"If he dies, we're not from the same mother," Loki replied.

Thor used his full strength to pry the irises open. As he used all of his might to hold the mechanism open, a stream of light came flooding in behind him. Loki, Rocket, Eitri and Groot watched in horror and amazement as the light flooded behind Thor and engulfed the entire star, bringing it to life once more. After using all his strength, Thor collapsed in a heap. Loki and Rocket jumped out of the pod and raced to his side.

"Brother! Brother, please!" Loki cried.

"Thor, Thor, say something!" Rocket pleaded.

Thor was not moving. His body was stained black and red, like charcoal. He seemed not to be breathing as he lay there.

"Brother, you can't die. We've come too far for that!" Loki pleaded. "We have to save him! Dwarf, he's dying! Help me save him!"

"He needs the axe!" Eitri cried. "Where's the handle?"

Groot had stopped playing his game and stared at the fallen god of thunder before him. Something about Thor's sacrifice had changed him, motivated him and he could not bear to watch Thor end like this. Groot fearlessly slid his own branches into the mold and chopped it off, forming a handle for Stormbreaker. Sparks popped from the axe. The sparks then turned to lightning as the hammer began to levitate. Thor's lifeless form then began to twitch as his fingers closed around the handle, sending a flood of lightning about the star.

 **A/N: Thor has Stormbreaker! And Loki shows he loves his brother! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	48. Blood and Dust

Chapter 48: Blood and Dust

Fury and anxiety were all Brigid knew as she boarded a hover-carrier with Steve and a handful of his companions. She was anxious to fight Thanos and all those who had murdered Loki and Thor and would threaten her family. As their hovercraft blazed overhead, Brigid felt the tiny furnace that was her rage begin to grow. As she stood in the hovercraft, she caught Steve glaring at her. She knew he was still distrustful of her after her attempt on Vision's life.

"Don't think I can't catch those sour glances, Captain," Brigid said. "It is very rude, you know."

"I didn't know you were one for manners," Steve said.

"Well, you are my companion in this, are we not?" Brigid said.

"Is that what we are?" Steve asked. "Last I checked, you tried to kill one of my friends."

"I admit not my finest moment," Brigid said. "Look, I can't see into the future. I can't tell you what will happen, but I do know there is no certainty of coming out of this. I want you to know that my actions while flawed, were only in the purpose of my family. You lost a great deal, I'm sure you can relate. Whatever happens here, I want you to know that we are on the same side."

Steve nodded grimly. "I sure hope you're right."

As the hovercraft whirred over the grassy plains, Brigid could not contain her laughter as Bruce clumsily stomped along in a custom Hulk Buster armor made by Tony himself.

 _Oh, Dad.. So clever. I miss you,_ she mused to herself, _Please be safe wherever you are._

Brigid was called back to reality by the clanking and stomping of Bruce's armor as he trampled along next to her craft.

"How we looking, Bruce?" Romanoff asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm getting the hang of this!" Bruce said excitedly. "It's like being the Hulk without actually-"

Brigid could not contain her laughter and Okoye scowled as Bruce tripped on a stone and tumbled over like a drunken ox.

"I'm okay! I'm okay!" he said sheepishly.

"He's my uncle," Brigid said, throwing up her hand as Okoye glared at her.

 _Wow, she is not one for humor,_ Brigid remarked to herself.

"I got two heat signatures over the tree line," Rhodey said.

It was Brigid's turn to scowl as she recognized the two coming over the border. It was Proxima and Cull Obsidian, the two who had helped murder Loki and Thor. Brigid felt her blood boil as she saw them, felt them smirking just as they did when they killed her people. Her fist clenched as she remembered the pain they brought her.

 _Today, they get theirs,_ she thought firmly.

She and her companions jumped out of their hover-carrier where they were met by several of chanting and shouting men of T'Challa's Jabari Tribe as well as his Dora Milaje. The shouting of the Jabari and Dora Milaje as well as the enhancement of the barrier gave invigorated Brigid as she stood on the front lines.

 _This is gonna be a good fight, she_ thought.

She joint Steve, T'Challa, and Romanoff as they met Proxima and Cull at the barrier.

"Where's your other friend?" Romanoff asked.

"Oh, is he dead? Great!" Brigid teased. "Oh, I'm sorry. Does that piss you off? Good, because you've already pissed me off."

"You will pay for his life with yours," Proxima growled.

"Oh, no. You're about to learn what happens what you piss off a goddess," Brigid said with a smirk.

"Thanos will have that stone," Proxima said.

"That's not gonna happen," Steve said.

"The only thing Thanos will get is my dagger through his heart!" Brigid said furiously.

T'Challa held up a hand, as if to steady her. "You are in Wakanda now. Thanos will get nothing but blood and dust."

Proxima smirked. "We have blood to spare."

She raised her sword as their ships began to land and allow their warriors to disembark. Brigid smirked as she returned to the front-lines with Steve and her forces.

 _I think she took that well,_ she joked to herself.

"Did they surrender?" Bucky asked, half sarcastically.

"Not exactly," Steve replied.

T'Challa gave a cry to his soldiers, "Yibambe!"

"Yibambe!" his men cheered.

"Sounds like we got a fight," Brigid laughed.

As they looked on, the army of Avengers and Wakandans saw exactly what they were up against. A swarm of dog-like creatures were squeezing themselves through the barrier, eviscerating themselves in the process as swarms of them climbed on top of each other, barely making it through the shield.

"What the heck," Bucky said, stunned.

"Looks like we pissed her off," Romanoff said.

"Good," Brigid said. "That's how it feels."

As more creatures poured through the barrier, mangling themselves in the process, the group watched, in shock-horror as the monsters mutilated themselves to enter the Wakandan border.

"They're killing themselves," Okoye said.

This was it. There was no going back. A full swarm of the dog-like monsters had made it through the barrier and come charging through. Sam Wilson flew overhead, sending missiles from his wings. Rhodey flew in at his flank, shooting at them and dropping mines. The Border and Jabari tribe drew their shields as Bucky laid a suppressing fire from his machine gun and Bruce fired missiles from his hand repulsors.

"Too late to turn back now," Brigid said with an excited laugh.

"Cap, if these things circle the perimeter and get behind us, there's nothing between us and Vision," Bruce said.

Steve nodded grimly. "Then we better keep them in front of us."

"How do we do that?" Okoye asked.

"We open the barrier," T'Challa said.

T'Challa raised his comm. "On my signal, open North-West Section Seventeen."

"Requesting permission, my King," said the link. "You said open the barrier?"

"On my signal," T'Challa replied.

Brigid swallowed hard and smiled, hiding her apprehension behind a mask of excitement. "I hope your mad idea is right, Your Majesty."

T'Challa nodded at her and crossed his arms, saluting his men. "Wakanda Forever!"

 _For Loki and Thor,_ Brigid cried to herself.

This was it. Brigid would avenge Loki and Thor today. She threw herself into battle after her comrades, furiously stabbing any of the monsters that came into her path. A monster came at her, snapping its jaws and clawing. Brigid conjured an illusion, causing the beast to miss her, allowing her to stab it in the head with her vibranium daggers. Another beast tackled her to the ground, snapping its teeth at her. Brigid struggled as the creature chewed on her blade. She managed to kick the monster and stab upward, sending her dagger through the creature's brain. When she rose to her feet, she found that her daggers were completely intact.

"I love vibranium," she said.

Brigid looked up and saw Bruce swarmed and pinned down by the wolves as they snapped at his armor. She raced to his side, determined to save her friend and uncle. She conjured an illusion of herself, drawing of some of the beasts. She stabbed and kicked off as many as she could, but alas more beasts came, piling atop of her. Brigid barely stopped their teeth with her blade, but was hopelessly pinned down by the creatures.

"There's too many!" Bruce cried. "Brigid, get out of here!"

"You're all I've got! Brigid protested. "I'm not losing you, too!"

Suddenly, a blast of light sent the wolves flying backward, freeing Brigid and Bruce from their captors. Brigid and Bruce looked up and saw to their amazement and wonder, Thor flanked by Rocket and Groot. They smiled as they saw Cull and Proxima draw back in fear.

"That's right, you better be scared!" Brigid laughed.

"Oh ho ho! You guys are so screwed now!" Bruce chimed in.

"BRING ME THANOS!" Thor boomed as he charged into the battle in a blaze of lightning, axe at the ready, singing enemies in his wake.

As Thor charged into battle Brigid dropped dead as she saw Loki standing on the battlefield.

 _It can't be, she_ thought. _This has to be a dream._

Brigid knew she was only lying to herself. The screams and clashes of the battle were all to real for this to be a dream. Loki was all to real as he stood there, eyebrows cocked with that sly smile. Brigid ran toward him and he toward her, as if desperate to hold each other. Much to Loki's surprise and dismay, he was met with Brigid's hand flying across his face.

"Ow!" he groaned. "Brigid, my love."

"You're real?" Brigid asked, smiling with tears of joy and relief.

"Yes, this is real."

Brigid threw furious punches at Loki's jaw.

"Alright, I deserved that, and that."

Loki drew back when Brigid aimed a punch at his groin. "Ah, ah, ah! Okay, maybe not that."

"You complete and total ahole!" Brigid screamed, shoving Loki. "You start talking! You let me think you were dead! Why? Why?"

Loki grabbed her and clasped her face. "My love, I knew Thanos would find us. I had to protect you. I had to stay away to protect you. But I realize now that I have been an unrelenting fool to stay away from you. The moments away from you made my heart die."

"Allow me to bring you back," Brigid said.

Brigid threw her arms around him and kissed him, pouring all her love since the weeks they had spent apart.

"All is forgiven?" Loki asked.

"Wait till we're home," Brigid said, winking seductively.

"Hey, we got a battle going on, you two!" Bruce cried.

Brigid and Loki grinned at each other. "Shall we?"

"After you, my love," Loki said.

Side-by-side, Loki and Brigid race into battle, reunited once more. Together they stabbed creatures, left and right, creating illusions to take out the creatures.

"So, will you introduce me to your new friends?" Brigid asked.

"Well, that is the Raccoon my stupid brother calls Rabbit," Loki said, pointing to Rocket, who was mowing down the wolves with a machine gun. "And that, is my friend is my friend Tree, or Groot as he prefers to be called."

"Interesting," Brigid said.

Suddenly, a group of Threshers began mowing down the Wakandan forces, forcing everyone to scatter.

"Fall back! Fall back, now!" T'Challa cried.

Brigid and Loki ran to take cover from the charging, razors mowing down their forces. Before they could be overcome by the blades, Wanda had jumped in front of the steel beasts, sending them into a crater with her magic.

"I knew I liked her," Brigid said.

"I'm sorry, where did she come?" Loki asked.

Suddenly, Brigid saw Wanda get pummeled by Proxima. "He will die alone. As will you."

"She's not alone," Brigid said.

Proxima turned to find Brigid and Loki standing before her. With a defiant snarl, she tried to run but Brigid and Loki blocked her path. Furiously they dueled with daggers and staff. Brigid blocking every one of Proxima's deadliest hits with her daggers while Loki enraged her from behind. As a Thresher craft raged overhead, Proxima threw Loki aside and pinned Brigid with her staff. Brigid blocked her blade with her daggers as it came barely close to her throat. Suddenly, Proxima looked up and found Loki shaking his finger at her. Brigid seized the moment and stabbed her in the heart before tossing her into the Threshers. Wanda looked up and nodded to her savior as Brigid nodded in return.

Brigid smiled at Loki. "I did warn her."

Suddenly, Brigid heard cries of "Vision! Someone get to Vision!"

"We need to move!" Brigid said urgently.

Brigid and Loki raced to a wooded part of the forest where they encountered Steve and a wounded Vision fighting Corvus Glaive.

"We have to save them," Brigid said.

"After you," Loki said.

Before the ginormous creature could finish off Vision and Steve, Brigid came running at him. Glaive was at the ready, his blade ready to stab Brigid as she ran forward. Alas, his blade did not pierce her body, much to his confusion. Brigid jumped on top of him, stabbing him several times.

"Go, go now!" she cried.

Alas, Glaive threw her off, pinning her beneath him. Loki jumped in, throwing Glaive off Brigid as they fought, blocking his every move. Brigid managed to toss away his blade before he grabbed her by the throat and tossed her away. Loki struggled to keep up with the enormous creatures every move.

"You must go!" Loki said.

Suddenly, he, too, was grabbed by the throat by the monstrous Glaive. Before Glaive could make is work of him, he was impaled from behind. Loki dropped to the ground to find Vision standing with Glaive's blade in his hands and Steve not far away.

Brigid and Steve rose to their feet.

"I told you I was on your side," Brigid said to Steve.

"I knew you weren't lying," he replied.

"Why did you not run?" Brigid asked, turning to Vision.

"We don't trade lives," Vision replied.

Suddenly, there was an eerie quiet and the trees began to sway in the sudden wind. Black clouds formed a portal as everyone remained sharp for whatever emerged. Much to Brigid's fury and horror, Thanos strutted out from the portal, his gauntlet nearly complete.

"Cap, that's Thanos," Brigid said.

"Eyes up, stay sharp," Steve said firmly.

Thanos used the full might of his gauntlet on his foes. Bruce swooped in, but Thanos used his Space Stone to freeze him, sending him crashing into the ground. Steve was frozen before he could get a single punch. T'Challa, his armor blazing with energy, his claws extended, dove in but was grabbed by the throat. Sam flew in with a blaze of Streyr missiles but Thanos rendered him inert with the Power Stone. One by one, the Avengers fell until only Brigid and Loki remained. Brigid charged at Thanos her dagger drawn. Her illusion appeared behind him and stabbed him from behind, but the Titan hardly seemed to notice as he pinned her beneath him.

"Today, you die for what you did to my family," Brigid said.

"Those are poorer words than those of your Asgardian lover," Thanos remarked. "Strong, but poor."

"Well, for one thing, I'm half Asgardian," Brigid commented. "And for another, you're going to die."

Thanos was stabbed again and using the Power Stone, he caught his assailant by the neck "The Undying One," he chuckled. "You have proven true to your word. Did you not learn?"

"No, you didn't," Loki said.

Suddenly, Thor charged in with Stormbreaker, causing Thanos to drop Loki. Stormbreaker went perfectly into Thanos' chest, cleaving him like meat.

"I told you you'd die for that," Thor said triumphantly.

"You should...you should have gone for the head," Thanos said weakly.

"No!" Thor cried.

Too late. Thanos snapped his fingers, and the Gauntlet exploded, leaving it burning on Thanos' hand.

"What'd you do?" Thor cried. "What'd you do?!"

Brigid charged at Thanos, but before she could strike, he teleported away. Another eerie calm set over the plains. Brigid and Loki raced to Thor's side with Bruce and Steve not far behind. They knew something was happening when Thanos let them go.

"Thor, what happened? What did he do?" Brigid asked.

"Steve?" Bucky asked, uncertain.

Suddenly right before their eyes, the ageless soldier collapsed and withered to dust. All around them, their comrades, including T'Challa, Wanda, Groot, and Sam, had all turned to dust. Brigid began to quake with fear as the battleground turned to dust.

"Thor, get us to New York. Now!" she cried fearfully.

"What? Now?" Thor asked.

"Just do it!" Brigid said desperately.

Without another word, Thor summoned the Bifrost on Stormbreaker, taking Brigid, Loki, Bruce and Steve with them. Once safely at the Avengers Building, Brigid raced inside.

"Tony! Bruce! Frigga!" she called.

No answer.

"Tony, Bruce! Frigga! Please, come out, Mummy's getting scared!" Brigid cried.

"Tony! Frigga! Bruce!" Loki cried.

Just when all hope was lost, Baby Tony appeared right behind his father. "Boo! Got you, papa!"

Loki gave a cry and sighed. "Tony, you little trickster! I'm so glad you're safe!"

Bruce and Frigga emerged, giggling at their little prank. "Scared you!"

Brigid sighed and smiled with exasperation. "Oh, you are so full of tricks it's impossible! But I'm so glad you're all safe!"

She and Loki hugged and kissed each one of their babies, holding them tightly.

"Missed you!" said the children.

"I missed you. I'm never letting you go again," Loki said. "Is Godmother Pepper here?"

"She's feeding Thor," Bruce replied.

"You be good while we talk to Godmother," Brigid said, kissing her children.

Brigid and Loki joined their handful of companions in the kitchen of the compound as Pepper fed Baby Thor.

"Pepper, Thor!" Brigid cried, embracing both of them.

"Brigid, Loki?" Pepper asked, puzzled. "What's going on?"

"Long story," Brigid explained. "Anyway, Thanos, the guy attacking the world? We think he mightn't done something. Something with those stones he was collecting. Everyone turned to dust on the battlefield."

"Dust?" Pepper asked. "Is Tony?"

"I don't know," Brigid replied. "He took off in that ship and I haven't seen him, but if he were, I'd know it."

"Look, until we know what's going on, we keep our eyes up and stay sharp all night," Steve said. "I want us to monitor activity on this as much as possible and we need to know where he went."

Later that night, as the rest of their friends took notes figuring out where Thanos had gone, Loki and Brigid were perfectly content in each other's company. They had spent weeks apart believing the other hurt or dead. They seized the moment for themselves. Loki laid ontop of Brigid, rolling up her light armor.

"You know, I dearly cannot wait to feel a baby kicking against me again," Loki said. "It's the most wonderful feeling."

"Well, keep going, my king and you'll feel it sooner than you think," Brigid said.

"Yes, my queen," Loki said.

Loki kissed all over Brigid's stomach, stopping only at her navel. He slithered his tongue there, making Brigid gasp. He grinned as he tormented her once more before moving down to torture her legs with his kisses.

Brigid jumped on top of him. "All is forgiven."

She ripped open his tunic and attacked his chest, making Loki cry out with passion. Brigid, moved up, finding his lips before moving back down to torment his neck and throat.

"I missed this," Loki sighed.

Suddenly, Brigid and Loki heard a cry terrified of, "Mama, Papa!"

Leaping out of bed, they raced downstairs and were met outside by Tony and Thor to find the children at their play but that had stopped playing. The children were frozen as they slowly dissolved into dust. Brigid and Loki's hearts stopped and Thor and Bruce were horrified as they watched the children, who wore terrified, confused expressions as they dissolved away.

"Mama, Papa!" cried Little Frigga. "Mama, Papa!"

"It's all right, my princess," Loki comforted, holding Frigga tight. "Look at me. Look at Papa. Hold my hand. It's all right, little princess."

Frigga held tight to Loki's hand until she melted away.

"Mama, Papa, what's happening?" Tony cried.

"Don't let us go!" Bruce pleaded.

"It's all right. It's all right my princes," Brigid comforted. "Just look at me. Look at Mama and Papa. We won't let you go."

"It's all right, my princes. We'll never let go," Loki whispered. "We won't let you go."

Brigid and Loki held tight to their twins. Then, it was only them.

"They're gone," Thor gasped.

"No, no!" Brigid sobbed. "My babies, my babies!"

"Brigid," Loki whispered.

"Not my babies!" Brigid screamed in anguish.

Brigid held on to Loki for dear life as she shook with rage and anguish and wept. All she and Loki could do was sit in the tiny garden, frozen after their most precious ones had been snatched away. They had only gotten each other for the price of their children. Both of them felt as if a hammer had smashed their hearts to pieces, or they'd rather have it that way so they would not have to deal with the anguish.

Brigid stared at Thor, a cold look in her eyes. "You did this."

"Brigid, please," Thor pleaded.

"I trusted you to kill him," Brigid said. "My children are dead because you failed."

Suddenly, Brigid charged at Thor with a furious, pained cry.

"Brigid, no!" Loki cried.

Thor tried to resist, but barely. "I don't want to fight you, sister!"

Brigid did not hear him. She pinned him to the ground and mercilessly began pummeling him. Steve and Bruce tried to stop her, but she shoved them off with all her strength. Then, she coiled her hands around Thor's throat. She squeezed, like a cobra takes its pray. Before Thor could lose consciousness, Brigid felt something like a pin prick from behind and she went limp, all she knew were her children were gone and then nothing.

 **A/N: Oh the Snap! It's claimed Brigid's kids! What will she do now? How will she face Thanos without her children? This is for my readers, writers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and is nothing without you!**


	49. Deception and Blessing

Chapter 49: Deception and Blessing

 _Brigid once again saw her children standing before her. "Children!" she cried._

 _"Mama! Mama! Mama!" the children cried happily._

 _Her babies all ran to her arms and embraced her warmly. Loki looked down at her and smiled at her and the children. Suddenly, Brigid looked up and her children were gone._

 _"No! No!" Brigid cried._

 _"You failed them," Loki said._

 _"No, Loki, my love, I would never," Brigid said sobbed._

 _"My Queen."_

 _Brigid turned to find Fenrir, her faithful guard before her. "What have you done?"_

 _"Fenrir, please."_

 _"You failed me. You failed all of us," Fenrir said._

 _"No! No, I'd rather die!"_

 _"That can be arranged!" Fenrir said._

 _Without warning, Fenrir plunged her spear into her body._

Brigid awoke with a start, only to find herself in a solitary room, bound to a bed by leather straps with Steve staring at her coldly.

"Glad you're awake," he said. "because you have some things to answer for."

"Good to see you too, Captain," Brigid replied.

"Don't play games with me," Steve said. "I gave you a chance because Bruce convinced me you changed. I believed him for his sake, and because those kids needed a mother. You tried to murder Thor, and I'm not convinced."

"Always a man of morals, aren't you, Captain?" Brigid laughed.

"Shut up," Steve said. "You're staying in here until we figure out what's going on. Until then, you won't see anyone, especially your son."

Brigid's eyes flashed with surprise. "Thor? He's alive?"

"Pepper has him and I will make sure you never see him again after what you've done," Steve said.

A spark of rage ignited within Brigid and her eyes were blazing hot as she lurched forward as if to strangle Steve, but her bonds held her firm. "You puny pathetic animal! You wouldn't dare!"

"I would and I will," Steve said.

Brigid stopped struggling and resumed her composure, but her eyes were still hot. "I warn you, Captain, I am a mother whom has lost her children and therefore has nothing to lose. I would rather not go through you to get my son, but I will make it your choice."

"I will take that into account," Steve said nonchalantly. "Meanwhile, you should think over what you did to Thor while you're in here because you will be in here a very long time."

Brigid stared at Steve, her gaze like daggers. "You know, I tried to be friends with you, Captain. I was almost liking you. Now, I just think you're a cold hard ahole."

"Well, then I guess I'll just have to live with that, won't I?" Steve said.

"If you live at all," Brigid said with a vengeful smile.

"Wahh! Ehhhh! Wahhh!"

Baby Thor wailed long and loud that he could be heard all over New York, if there was anyone left to hear him. Loki held him on his shoulder, bouncing him and doing everything he could to quiet his crying son.

"Shhh, little prince," he whispered. "Mama will be here soon. Shh, shh. There, there. It's all right, little prince. Papa's here."

No matter how hard Loki tried, he could not comfort his baby boy. Baby Thor would not quiet down and only got louder in his cries. Loki sighed as he held his baby boy on his shoulder. He felt responsible for his son's suffering; his siblings were gone and his mother was taken away. Loki felt as if he failed his son.

"Is he not settling?" asked a voice.

Loki turned to find Thor standing before him. "He's been at this all day. I've fed him, changed him, done everything, but he won't settle. He needs his mother. Where's Brigid?"

"She is arrested, brother. Captain has put her in solitary confinement. No one is to see her," Thor said sadly.

"What?" Loki asked. "There's no time for this! Can't you go to him and make him change his mind?"

"I would, but honestly, she did try to kill me," Thor said, in half jest.

"Oh, so have I, many times, what difference does this make?" Loki asked in frustration, making baby Thor cry harder.

"Brother, I did not say I did not agree," Thor said. "only that the Captain's mind is unwavering, especially with what he saw. He saw Brigid try to kill me, and thus he will not release her or allow anyone to see her, not even her own child."

"Brother, she is grieving," Loki said. "We have lost our children, save one. She is strong but I don't know how she can long she can endure. I _must_ see her."

Thor sighed. "I will speak with Steve and see what can be done. Perhaps something can convince him."

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank you, brother," Loki said.

Loki turned his attention back to his screaming son. "Shh, there there, little prince. There, there. Shhh."

"The little prince is quite the fighter," Thor said, amused.

"He needs his mother," Loki said. "He won't settle without her. He's only a child, and he cannot be ripped away from her like this."

"Let me take the little prince," Thor said.

"No, really, I'm fine, brother," Loki said.

"Brother, I insist," Thor said.

Thor held out his arms and Loki placed his wailing son in his brother's waiting arms.

"Hey, easy, little prince. Shhh. That's it. Uncle's here," Thor soothed, rocking his nephew in his arms.

Slowly, Baby Thor's screams turned into little whimpers. Then those whimpers gradually turned into snores as Thor rocked his nephew back and forth in his arms.

"Well, brother, you're a natural," Loki said, impressed.

"Well, it's nothing," Thor said, smiling at his nephew. "He looks like you. There's definitely a mischievous twinkle in his eyes."

Thor set his nephew down in a cradle and Loki smiled at his son.

"He has his mother's smile," Loki said. "I think he must feel his brothers and sister are gone. I think he knows that. Nothing can bring them back. You know, I've cheated death so many times, and yet I would've rather died a thousand times over than watch my children die before my eyes."

Loki sat down and wept, his hand pressed to his forehead.

Thor clasped Loki's neck. "Brother, you once told me that the sun would shine on us again. I believe that this is only just before the dawn. One way or another, we will defeat Thanos and undo what he has done. We will bring back your children."

"I'm glad you're so cheerful, brother," Loki said. "I only hope that Brigid shares your enthusiasm."

As Thor raced off to the main hall to find Steve, he could not have anticipated the coldness that would come. Standing in the hall before him was a man in a damaged red suit he knew all too well.

"Tony?" he asked.

"Point Break!" Tony greeted wearily, "You're back from the dead, I see. And your brother?"

"Taking care of my nephew," Thor replied. "I'm afraid that's why I've come. I trust you saw the effects of Thanos' snap?"

"Unfortunately," Tony said sadly. "What has this got to do with your brother? No, is Brigid-"

"She's safe, but I fear it's much worse," Thor said gravely. "In the aftermath of the snap, three of her children were lost."

Tony nearly collapsed, his hand to his chest, tears brimmed in his eyes. As much as his heart burned, he could not grieve. "How is Brigid?"

"How any mother who lost her children would be," Thor said. "Steve has arrested her and placed her in solitary confinement with orders that no one may see her. Her son must be allowed to see his mother. You love Brigid and call her daughter. If you spoke to the Captain, you could change his mind, could you not?"

Tony's face fell and turned grim. "Look, Point Break, I wish I could help you, but here's the thing, I can't."

"What? Why can't you? Brigid needs you and so does my nephew," Thor said.

"Look, you maybe you haven't caught up on current events, but the Avengers are splitsville, done, toast," Tony said.

"Since when?" Thor asked.

"Almost a year ago," Tony explained. "Right after the Sokovia incident things went screwy. I'm afraid Cap and I don't see eye to eye anymore."

"Look, Tony, what happened in the past doesn't matter. What matters is that Brigid needs you and the world needs the Avengers."

"Well, that depends on him."

Thor and Tony turned to find Steve approaching them.

"Stark, funny finding you back here after all this time," Steve said.

"Same thing with you," Tony replied. "Now what's this about you locking up my daughter?"

"Now you're suddenly sentimental?" Steve asked.

"Just tell me why she's in there, and then get her out," Tony said sharply.

"If you wanna now, your _daughter_ is arrested for attempted murder," Steve replied. "and she is not getting out, not this time."

"Not that I give two craps, but who did she attempt to murder?" Tony asked.

"Him," Steve said, pointing to Thor. "After the snap, I found her with her hands around his throat."

"Okay, details aside, she's grieving," Tony said. "You are not going to keep a grieving mother away from the only son she has anymore than you will keep me from her. I don't want to walk through you, but I will."

"Was that a challenge, Stark?" Steve asked. "You know, last time didn't work out so good."

"I think I've made a little improvements, Cap," Tony said. "If you wanted to go a few rounds."

"Go ahead, put on the suit. Let's go," Steve said.

"Enough!" Thor shouted.

No one spoke. The temperature in the room had dropped to a chill as Tony and Steve glared at each other for a long moment.

"So, Cap, you gonna let me see my daughter or what?" Tony demanded.

Steve sighed. "I will allow visitors, but she's a prisoner. Keep it short. And Thor, I know your brother is here. He gets near her, he's a dead man."

"Very well, Captain," Thor said.

"If you'll excuse me, Point Break, there's some pressing issues I have to take care of. I will meet you at Brigid's cell," Tony said.

"Alright, Tony," Thor said.

Thor headed back to Loki's chambers. As they did, Thor still felt an awkwardness from the conversation. Despite this, he was simply relieved that Brigid was allowed to see her son. He entered Loki's chamber's and was about to speak, but Loki held a finger to his lips, pointing to the cradle and a sleeping Baby Thor. Loki stepped outside to speak to his brother.

"Did the good Captain receive you?" Loki asked.

"He did," Thor replied.

"And?" Loki asked.

"He won't let Brigid out, but she is allowed visitors," Thor replied. "but you aren't one of them."

"I'm not allowed to see my wife?" Loki asked, indignant. "After all I've done for him?"

"I'm afraid that is the only bargain we could strike, brother," Thor said. "I fear Captain still doesn't trust you or Brigid. You're lucky he's letting Tony and I see her."

Loki sighed and gingerly handed the sleeping Thor over to his brother. "Try not to wake him."

"Brigid will be glad to see her son," Thor said.

With his nephew in his arms, Thor headed over to Brigid's cell where he met Tony. Tony hesitated a moment before they entered.

"Perhaps this is a visit I should be making alone," Tony suggested.

"Why would you say that?" Thor asked.

"Well, for whatever reason, she did try to kill you," Tony said. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to go strolling in."

"Brigid is my sister, and I love her no matter what. Besides, I doubt her rage can carry so far," Thor said.

Tony and Thor entered the cell to find Brigid sitting up in her bed, still bound by leather straps. Brigid was smiling wickedly as she saw Thor approach her.

"Brother," she greeted.

Suddenly, Brigid's facade melted away and she appeared on behind Thor and stabbed him with a hidden scalpel.

"Brigid!" Tony gasped.

Thor removed the scalpel and sighed. "I'll leave you two alone."

Thor left the cell, leaving Tony alone with Brigid, who smiled at him.

"Was that really necessary?" Tony asked.

"He killed my children, so yes," Brigid said, throwing the scalpel away.

"Thanos killed your kids, Brigid, not Thor," Tony said.

"You weren't there," Brigid said. "I saw him. If he only jammed that axe into Thanos' head, my children would be here. I was only returning the favor."

"Well, one of them still is," Tony said.

Tony pulled back the blankets to reveal a sleeping Baby Thor in his arms.

Brigid's eyes sparkled with joy as she embraced her son. "Thor, Thor! You're safe! Mama is here. Mama loves you."

"He missed you," Tony said. "Loki said so himself."

"Indeed I did."

Tony jumped when he found Loki's projection standing right behind him. "Will you stop doing that?"

"Our son needed his mother," Loki said. "How are you, my love? Are you comfortable? Is the good Captain treating you well?"

"I am fine, my love. As for the Captain's manners, well, they could use some improvement," Brigid said.

"I do not doubt it," Loki laughed. "I brought you some things to make you more comfortable."

Loki waved his hand and a stack of books appeared in the cell as well as fruits and a jug of water.

"Well, you thought of everything, didn't you, Rock of Ages?" Tony laughed.

"I hope this makes your time more bearable. I wish I could do more, my love, but the Captain will not hear me," Loki said.

"It is enough to hold our son again, my love," Brigid said, tears brimming in her eyes. "He is lucky. He does not know what is going on. He doesn't have to feel the pain going on around him."

"My love, all may not be lost yet," Loki said. "We can still save our children and perhaps rebuild our family."

Tony looked grim. "If I may speak with my daughter?"

Loki's nodded and his projection materialized.

Brigid stared at Tony. "Alright, Dad. I know something is disturbing you. I know you don't like me having more children with Loki, but why now?"

"It's true, I don't like him and I never will," Tony said.

"So, what's your problem? You love your godchildren, so what's it to you if I have more?" Brigid asked.

Tony sighed, taking a seat with Brigid's hand in his. "There won't be any more children, Brigid."

"What?" Brigid asked.

"I have spoken to the doctors, and they've told me you're infertile," Tony said.

Brigid felt the wind knocked out of her, as if she had been crushed by a boulder. "What? No! There must be some way I can-"

"No, sweetheart," Tony said. "I'm so sorry."

"Get out! Get out, now!" Brigid cried. "Go, get out! Get out!"

Tony left the room, taking the sleeping baby Thor with him. He found Loki standing just outside with his arms crossed.

"What did you do?" he demanded.

"I protected her," Tony said. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

Loki glared at Tony as he strutted away from him. Loki sent his projection into Brigid's cell once more. He found Brigid in a wild disarray, her hair a tangled mess and scars on her arms.

"My love, what has happened?" Loki asked. "What did he tell you?"

"Only that our future is gone," Brigid said despondently. "Please, just leave me. Go."

Crestfallen, Loki materialized from the cell. Numb from his wife's pain, Loki walked the barren streets of New York. Loki did not bother to disguise himself; there was not a soul to recognize him in the city. The typically buzzing New York streets were empty, like a ghost town. Street lights hung limp from above and cars sat abandoned in the streets, some crunched from where their owners had crashed into each other during the snap. A few solitary souls searched the streets, hoping to find a friendly face, but otherwise, it was quiet. The solitude and the pain in Loki's heart made him uneasy as he continued to walk the streets. As he walked on, Loki heard a faint cry from the streets. Loki raced on, desperate to find the source of the cries. He found an apartment window where the cries grew louder. Loki raced up to the second floor and barged into the second floor room where he heard the source of the screams. As he looked around the abandoned room, he found the source of the cries. A baby girl lay in a cradle, draped in soft, pink blankets. The girl was only a few months old, but she had bits of curly blond hair atop her head and her eyes were ocean blue-grey. He felt as if he was staring at his mother as he looked in the girl's eyes. Loki was taken by the presence of the child as he wrapped her in her blankets and picked her up.

"Shhh, there, there, little one," Loki whispered. "You're safe now. I'm going to take care of you. I'm going to be your papa now. Would you like to meet your mama?"

Loki took the child back to Brigid's cell where he found her, still despondent. "What brings you, my love?"

"Hope," Loki said brightly.

Brigid scoffed. "What hope is there now? Our children are gone, and I cannot hope to have more. What hope could there possibly now?"

Loki brought forth the baby wrapped in her pink blankets. As she gazed into the ocean eyes of the baby girl's Brigid's eyes melded with them and their souls met.

"Let me hold her," Brigid said.

Loki placed the baby in her arms and Brigid felt her heart heal as she held the girl and play with her tiny fingers.

"What shall we call our new daughter?" Loki asked.

Brigid smiled at the girl. "Astrid. Astrid Lokisdottir."

 **A/N: Awww, Tony is hurting Brigid, but Astrid has arrived and she's beautiful! This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	50. Truth

Chapter 50: Truth

Brigid and Loki felt the world disappear as they gazed at their new daughter. All of the troubles and despair that had come before seemed to melt away as Brigid held their beautiful, golden haired baby.

"I can't stop staring at her," Brigid said. "She's so beautiful."

"Well, she is your daughter," Loki said. "It comes natural."

Brigid ran her hand lightly through Astrid's river of golden curls. "Look at her golden curls...her eyes, like the sea after a storm. She is so perfect she cannot be mine, but she is."

"She's perfect, like you," Loki said. "How did you decide on a name? What does Astrid mean in the Midgardian tongue?"

"Well, it has many meanings, but on Midgard, in the Germanic tongue, it means 'divine beauty' or 'divine strength.' I thought it was only appropriate for a daughter of the gods," Brigid replied.

"And you are exactly right," Loki said brightly, tickling Astrid's rosy cheek, "Her beauty would rival any goddess."

For a moment, Brigid took her eyes off the child. Her gaze seemed troubled, but Loki could not read her thoughts.

"Are you troubled, my love?" he asked.

"I do not deserve happiness with another child," Brigid said, her voice tinged with melancholy. "I failed our children. They lie in an abyss because I failed. Our son does not know his brothers and sister are gone because of me. What right do I have to another child?"

Loki shook his head and clasped hers. "No, no, no! Do not speak that way, my love. You have been the best mother any child could dream of. I know our children feel the same way. You have every right to start again, to heal, with Astrid and Thor. I promise you...the sun will shine on us, and our children again."

"I always missed your optimism, my darling," Brigid said.

Brigid turned her gaze back to her daughter. "You know, I was having a thought. Her golden curls, her eyes, she almost reminds me of..."

"Mother," Loki replied. "The resemblance is quite striking to me."

"How did you find her?" Brigid asked.

"She was alone, in an apartment. I heard her cries and I found her. I was the adopted one in my family. I thought we'd do it right with Astrid in my own," Loki replied.

Brigid's gaze turned thoughtful. "Do you think it's possible that Mother... _blessed_ us with Astrid?"

Loki smiled and stroked the child's cheek. "Mother loved her grandchildren, as she loved you. I believe she would wish many blessings on you. She would be proud of you, I am certain."

"She would be proud of you, as well, my love," Brigid said, tenderly kissing Loki.

Just then, Astrid began to wail helplessly.

"I think someone is hungry," Loki whispered.

Brigid smiled and brought Astrid close to her chest. Loki watched as Astrid happily fed for nearly an hour. The infant seemed very content in her mother's arms as she stopped feeding and lay quiet.

"She loves her mother," Loki whispered. "I do not doubt now more than ever she must be a blessing from Mother. I have never heard of a miracle, but I believe I am looking at one now."

"I couldn't agree more, my love," Brigid said.

Brigid frowned again, as if in pain.

"What troubles you, my love?" Loki asked.

"My love, you know what should follow if the Captain should find Astrid? You know he will not allow me to have her," Brigid asked fearfully.

"You know I will do everything in my power to ensure that no one comes between our children," Loki said.

"Good," Brigid said. "That is just what I was hoping you would say. Now, there is one other task you can do for me. I miss you too much. Can you do anything about that?"

"I believe I can, my love," Loki said, giving Brigid a wicked smirk.

Loki's illusion dissolved and Brigid smiled as she conjured a cradle and laid her daughter in it. The next moment, a S.H.E.I.L.D. agent entered her cell.

"You don't have any weapons on you, do you, Brigid?" the agent asked.

"You know I am unarmed...my love," Brigid said, giving the agent a sultry wink. "I believe you can drop the disguise."

The agent's appearance melted away, revealing a smirking Loki. Brigid filled him into her arms.

"I believe you made a convincing agent," Brigid said.

"On the contrary, my love, these S.H.I.E.L.D. agents are so gullible," Loki said, "Even my brother isn't that thick."

"Well, thank God for that," Brigid said.

Brigid tossed Loki down on the bed and tore open his shirt, like an eager child opening a Christmas package.

"We are eager, are we not, my love?" Loki laughed.

"Shhh, let me take care of you, my darling," Brigid whispered.

Brigid lost herself in Loki's kiss before torturing his neck, sucking the pulse point, making Loki chuckle with pleasure. Brigid grinned, seeing the effect her magic had on her husband. She continued to work her magic on his neck before moving down to spread her magic touch to his chest and then further. She kissed and sucked on his abdomen, making Loki gasp with pleasure.

"Are you pleased, my love?" Brigid whispered.

"Very much so," Loki said.

"I am glad to hear that," Brigid said.

She and Loki lost each other in their love well into the evening hours. Brigid lay with her head atop Loki's bare chest, Loki's leather coat draped over her naked shoulders. Loki did not want to leave but he knew it was well into the evening hours and it would be suspicious if he did not.

"My love, I must go," he whispered. "I do not think the Captain will lament my absence, but he will notice nonetheless."

"My love, please, stay with me," Brigid replied. "We do not answer to this Captain. We are gods."

Loki lay back down and smiled as he considered her words. "You do make a point, my love," he said. "We are gods among this man out of time and he does not have the best manners. And I hate to see you treated so."

Loki began ravishing Brigid's neck with kisses. His lips worked his way down her belly, where he paid particular attention to her navel, sliding his tongue in and around like a serpent, smiling as Brigid gasped. His lips found her thighs, each of them with kisses before finding her lips again.

"What the heck you doing?"

Loki and Brigid's passion was interrupted when they noticed Tony standing at the door, his arms crossed.

"Stark, what a pleasant surprise," Loki greeted.

"Don't play games with me, Rock of Ages," Tony said angrily. "And get off my daughter! You're lucky I caught you because if Cap found you, you'd be dead for real."

Loki reluctantly climbed off the bed but Brigid was defiant.

"Dad, what has gotten into you? When do you care what Captain orders?" Brigid asked. "I have only lain with my husband. There is no crime here."

"It is if you were not permitted to see him," Tony argued. "Especially when you're in here for trying to kill your own brother in law."

"Don't call him my brother in law. You didn't answer my question," Brigid said. "You and the Captain are not on good terms. So, why do you care what he has ordered?"

Tony sighed. "I'm only looking out for you. I lost Peter. You're all I've got."

"The Spider-Man? Dad, I'm sorry," Brigid said.

"I failed him. I won't fail you," Tony said.

Tony then noticed the cradle with baby Astrid. "What's this?"

Brigid jumped in front of the cradle, as did Loki. "She's my daughter, Astrid. We've adopted her."

Tony's face went bright red. "You _what?_ "

"She's mine, Dad. No one, not you or Captain is taking her," Brigid said. "There will be consequences if you try."

"I have to agree with my darling wife," Loki said. "Anyone takes her will face death."

"Stay out of this, Rock of Ages," Tony said.

"Seeing as this concerns my family, I don't see how I can," Loki said.

"Brigid, how do you know he didn't just kidnap some random kid to replace the kids you lost?" Tony asked.

Quicker than a bullet, Brigid's hand flew across Tony's face. Tony stood there, frozen.

"No one can replace Tony, Bruce, or Frigga," Brigid said tearfully. " _No one._ I don't know why you came here, but get out."

"I came here because I was worried about you, but I can see that you are very well taken care of," Tony said. "I'll leave you to it."

Brigid felt a stab of guilt immediately after she had spoken. However, she could not bring herself to speak again. Tony turned to leave but as he did, Brigid noticed a glimmer of pain and sadness.

Loki held her close. "My love, I am truly sorry for the pain I've caused you."

"What pain?" Brigid said. "We have a new daughter because of you, and I suspect Mother. Our son has a sister again. What pain is there?"

"I did not mean to come between you and your father," Loki said.

Brigid shook her head. "We all say nonsense. What matters is that we keep our bonds stronger."

"My love, I know when you are troubled," Loki said.

"My father has never been like this before," Brigid said pensively, "I know he's never warmed to you, but this is different. Suddenly, he doesn't like us adopting a child? This is not like him. He's hiding something."

"I agree," Loki said. "And I intend to find out."

Tony ambled back to his chambers. His encounter with Brigid had troubled him, but he was resolved. He knew he was doing right by Brigid, even if it brought her pain. As he entered his room, Tony gasped as he found Loki sitting calmly on a desk chair.

"Evening, Stark," Loki greeted.

"Get out, Rock of Ages," Tony said.

"Oh, Stark, that's not very polite. After all, I am father to your adopted daughter's children," Loki said.

"Oh, manners aren't my specialty. Now, you were getting out?" Tony said.

Loki sighed as he smirked. "I'm afraid you haven't been completely honest with us, Stark. I don't care if you're not honest with me, of course. But you were not honest with Brigid, and _that_ I do not approve of."

"Well, you'll have to live with disappointment," Tony said.

Loki stood up from his seat. "Stark, I have been...accommodating, until now. But I know you have lied to Brigid and if you do not tell me, I shall be forced to persuade you otherwise, but I'd rather not hurt my wife further."

"I'm protecting her better than you," Tony said. "You those kids and you think you can just, what? Start again? I don't want to see Brigid hurt again, and thanks to you, I failed."

Loki's eyes flashed. "You faked her fertility results! I would say I'm impressed by your deception, Stark, but as you have damaged my family, and hurt my love, I can't."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I love Brigid more than you," Tony said.

"I doubt that, but go on," Loki said.

"I watched her grow up into the goddess you made her," Tony said. "I saw how devastated she was losing those kids, it tore me apart. I'll be d****d if I see her destroyed again by the same loss during this war with Thanos."

"Even if it means hurting her?" Loki asked.

"I'll do anything to protect her," Tony said.

"So will I," Loki said determinedly. "I'm sorry, Stark. I know you love Brigid, and you mean well, but I will not see Brigid hurt this way."

"I was afraid of that," Tony said.

Before Loki could think, something pierced his neck. Loki then felt a surge of electricity course through his body, sending his trembling form to the ground.

"Nap time, Rock of Ages," Stark said. "I told you I'm willing to do whatever I can to protect my daughter."

Two days later, Loki groggily woke up to find himself chained to his own bed.

"D- you, Stark," Loki said.

Using his Jotun magic, Loki froze the cuffs until they broke, freeing him from the bed. Knowing he was under guard, Loki veiled himself in smoke as he opened his door. Before his guards could react, he slammed them against the wall, knocking them out. Amused at the stupidity of the guards, Loki made way for Brigid's chamber in disguise. Once he had safely snuck in, Loki found Astrid sound asleep in her cradle. He smiled, delighted that she was not disturbed by the troubles of the world. Then his delight turned to despair when he could not find Brigid.

"Brigid? Darling?"

Loki's apprehension turned to horror when he found Brigid motionless in the bathroom of her cell. Loki rushed to her side. Brigid was drenched in sweat, yet her hands were cold. She seemed to be shaking as Loki held her.

"My love, can you hear me?" Loki whispered.

Brigid remained motionless, her eyes closed. Without thought for himself, Loki took her in his arms and carried her out of the room.

"Help! Someone, help!" he cried, not caring who heard him.

Much to his dismay, Steve found him first.

"Whatever you're trying Loki, it won't work," he said.

"Captain, I assure you, this is no plot," Loki said urgently. "Brigid is ill, maybe worse. Do what you like with me, but please, help her."

"Perhaps this is karma for when you two nearly leveled a city almost three years ago," Steve said. "Did you give thought to other lives then?"

"Captain, whatever your opinion of me, don't make her suffer for it. Please," Loki begged, the urgency bleeding through his voice.

Steve glared at him. "Take her to the infirmary."

"Thank you, Captain," Loki said.

"Don't think this changes anything," Steve said. "Once she's back on her feet, she's back in the cell."

Loki nodded and carried Brigid to the infirmary. The medics immediately got to work giving Brigid every test imaginable and shooed Loki out of the room, leaving him to pace in the hall. Loki began to sweat, fearing the worst as the worst thoughts imaginable entered his mind.

"Well, I must say that this is very rude."

Loki was snapped from his nervous thoughts and pacing as he found Tony staring at him.

"My daughter is in the infirmary and I had to find out from an agent about this?" Tony asked, indignant. "I would like to be told of these things."

"I would have, Stark, but there was no time," Loki said. "Unlike you, I value the truth."

"I'm sure you do," Tony said bitterly.

"Yes, and because of that, _you_ can be the one to tell Brigid you lied to her," Loki said. "I won't do it for you. I think you've earned the privilege."

"I've earned something," Tony said.

Just then, the medic entered the waiting room, causing Loki and Tony to jump to their feet.

"Doc, what's the news?" Tony asked.

"Is she alright?" Loki asked.

The medic put a reassuring hand on Tony's arm. "I assure both of you, Mrs. Odinson is perfectly fine."

"Then what was wrong with her?" Loki asked.

"There was nothing wrong," the doctor said with a smile. "Perhaps you would like to give her the news yourself when she wakes."

"What news?" Loki asked.

"Mrs. Odinson is pregnant."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Another little Loki! And that means Tony is in trouble! This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	51. Tragedy

Chapter 51: Tragedy

Tony and Loki were frozen, and both of them were robbed of their speech. It was as if someone had punched them in the stomach.

Loki broke the silence. "Pregnant? Are you certain, doctor?"

"We tested her thoroughly," the medic replied. "She is most certainly pregnant."

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"She's resting comfortably," replied the doctor.

"May we see her?" Tony asked.

"You may, but keep your visits brief. She and the baby need their rest," the doctor said.

Tony and Loki nodded to the doctor before entering Brigid's room. Brigid lay asleep under cool white sheets and she was propped up by many large pillows. She looked peaceful as she lay there and Loki came to her side, holding her hand.

"Well, I'll let you two share the wonderful news," Tony said.

"Don't you dare, Stark," Loki warned.

"I hate you," Tony grumbled.

"You should've thought of that before you messed with my family," Loki said.

"I did it for her," Tony said.

"I don't think she'll feel the same way," Loki said.

"Feel the same way about what?"

Loki and Tony turned to find Brigid slowly waking and her eyes finally opened.

"My love! It is a joy to see your eyes again!" Loki gasped, kissing her hand.

"And it's a joy to see yours, my darling," Brigid said weakly.

"You gave us a scare, my princess," Tony said.

"Well, this time I wasn't trying," Brigid said. "What happened? I remember feeling dizzy and sick, trying to reach the toilet and then nothing."

Loki turned to Tony who sighed.

"It seems you're perfectly fine, princess," Tony said.

"Fine? How am I fine if I'm here?" Brigid asked.

Tony took a breath before he spoke again. "You're pregnant, my princess."

Brigid's eyes flashed and her face became hot with rage. "I knew you were hiding something from me, but I forced myself not to see it. I blinded myself because I love you, and you lied to me. Why? Why would you hurt me like this?"

"I was only trying to protect you," Tony said. "I saw how it destroyed you losing Tony, Bruce and Frigga and I couldn't let that happen again."

"So you try to destroy me to save me?" Brigid asked furiously.

"I did what I had to," Tony faltered.

"It's not up to you to save me," Brigid said coldly.

"I know that. I've always known that," Tony said.

Brigid shook her head. "Even now you still lie. If you knew that, you wouldn't have deceived me."

"Brigid, I love you," Tony said, the plea and pain in his voice. "I can't lose you."

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before you saw to deceive me," Brigid replied. "Get out."

Wounded, Tony left the room, leaving Loki alone with his wife.

"That was cold, my love," Loki said. "I'm proud of you."

"Is it true? Are we having another child?" Brigid asked.

"Yes, we are blessed with another child," Loki said, kissing her hand.

Brigid smiled and ran her hand along her still small belly. "We're going to rebuild our family and save our children. I do believe Mother would be proud of us."

"She would be proud of you, my love," Loki said. "You are as devoted a mother and strong a warrior as she was."

"I do only hope I live up to her name," Brigid said.

"You do that every day, my love," Loki said.

Brigid and Loki's joy was short-lived when Steve entered the infirmary room.

"So, I hear you're feeling better," Steve said.

"Well, not exactly. In case you didn't hear, I'm expecting," Brigid said, her hands on her belly.

"Congratulations, I should have brought pink and blue balloons," Steve said dryly. "Perhaps we can celebrate in the cell."

"If I may, Captain, but I would not speak to the mother of my children that way," Loki said.

"You wanna join her? Keep talking," Steve said. "I can have you thrown in there for violating my orders. I could kill you for what you did years ago, but your brother has persuaded me otherwise."

"If I may, it is not wise nor is it healthy for an expectant mother to be locked up in a cell," Loki said. "Perhaps she could be permitted some fresh air?"

"You really think I'm gonna take medical advice from a psycho?" Steve asked. "She's going back to the cell."

For many weeks, Brigid remained in her cell, keeping Astrid well hidden under her magic. She was plagued by morning sickness as her pregnancy progressed, but Loki visited her often and helped to quell her illness.

"How fares the child, my love?" Loki asked.

"Stubborn, even in these early stages," Brigid said.

Just then, Brigid turned green and raced to the toilet. Loki only heard her horrid retching as she emerged from the toilet, paler than a sheet. Loki carried her to the bed and conjured a cool washcloth and placed it on her head. Just then, Astrid began to scream.

"Oh, Astrid, my dear," Brigid moaned.

"Rest, my love. I will tend our daughter," Loki whispered.

Loki took Astrid in his arms and rocked her back and forth, walking about the room.

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

As Loki continued to hum to Astrid, she slowly quieted down and gradually fell asleep. Once Astrid was asleep, Loki placed her in the cradle and turned back to Brigid.

"She's so perfect," Brigid said weakly. "She's truly a blessing."

"Just like this child," Loki said.

Once again, their bliss was interrupted by the good Captain. Behind him was a woman with robotic features and blue skin.

"Captain, what brings you here?" Loki asked.

"Making sure the prisoner stays healthy," Steve replied.

"I didn't know you cared," Brigid said snidely.

"I don't, but I won't have a dead child on my conscience," Steve replied.

"Who are you?" Brigid asked the blue-skinned woman.

"You are Nebula, are you not?" Loki asked.

"I see you know my dad," Nebula replied.

"Your father wiped out half the universe, including my children," Loki said coldly.

Brigid's eyes flashed. "You're a daughter of Thanos?"

"He killed my sister. I didn't choose my father," Nebula said.

"You're the reason he succeed and killed my children," Brigid said.

"Enough!" Steve said. "We're taking you to the infirmary."

Brigid grabbed by Nebula and restrained in cuffs. Just as she was cuffed, Astrid began to wail again.

Steve looked at Astrid and glared at Loki and Brigid. "This is low, even for you. Kidnapping a baby. Nebula, take this kid back and try to find her real parents."

"Oh, like Hell!" Brigid shouted.

Quicker than lightning, Brigid busted free of her bonds and kicked Steve, sending him across the cell. She sent a blast at Nebula, knocking her back. Brigid jumped in front of the cradle.

"Anyone touches her will be sent straight to Hell!" she cried.

Suddenly, Nebula jumped behind her and lifted her up by the throat.

"Nebula, enough!" Steve cried.

Nebula continued to squeeze Brigid's throat, the hate clear in her eyes. "I didn't choose who I am, and I will take your choice from you."

"Nebula, stop!" Loki cried.

Nebula awakened from her hateful trance and callously dropped Brigid to the ground, where she sputtered and coughed helplessly.

"Get out, both of you! Get out!" Loki cried.

Without a word, Steve escorted Nebula out of the cell.

"Forgive me, my love," Brigid said weakly.

"There's nothing to forgive," Loki said. "You were doing what a mother does. You were protecting your child."

"I should not have risked our unborn child's life," Brigid said.

"Do not worry, my love. No harm will come to our child," Loki said.

Later that night, Brigid lay asleep with Loki by her side. Suddenly, she felt something move inside her and a great pain.

"Ohh! Ahhhh!" she cried.

Loki was awakened by her cries to find Brigid drenched in sweat. "My love, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said.

Loki looked down to find the white sheets dyed crimson with blood. "My darling, you're bleeding! You need a healer!"

Loki carried a weakened and bloodied Brigid to the infirmary where he waited anxiously to hear news. For almost an hour, he waited until the medic finally approached him.

"Doctor, how is she?" Loki asked.

"I'm so sorry," the doctor said gravely.

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

"I'm afraid she has miscarried," the doctor replied. "We can tell her if you like."

"No, let me be alone with her," Loki said.

The doctor nodded, leaving Loki alone with Brigid. Loki felt as if he had fallen to pieces. Another child of his, taken, gone. The hardest task he knew was telling Brigid she was no longer carrying his child. Loki sat by her side, holding her cold hand as she slowly awoke.

"My love," she whispered.

"Are you well, my love?" Loki asked.

"What happened to me?" Brigid asked.

"You're just fine, my love," Loki said, his voice betraying his feelings.

"You're lying, and not very well," Brigid said. "What happened to me? Is our baby alright?"

Loki tearfully kissed her hand. "My love, the child...our baby is gone."

"No more lies!" Brigid cried, shoving Loki away.

"Brigid, please listen to me, my love," Loki said, holding back his own grief. "Our baby is gone. I'm so sorry."

"Don't lie to me!" Brigid cried. "Stop lying to me!"

"Brigid, please," Loki said. "I wouldn't hurt you. I'm so sorry. Our baby is gone."

Brigid wanted to run from the truth, but she knew there was no running from it. The truth pierced her like an arrow to the heart.

"No! No!" Brigid screamed. "My baby, my baby! No! No!"

Loki grabbed her as Brigid collapsed in his arms, overcome by grief and pain. Loki held her, as if trying to protect her from the pain, but he knew there was no protecting her from this pain. Their baby was gone and no comfort could ease that pain.

 **A/N: Ugh, Brigid and Loki lost the baby! I cried writing this! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you.**


	52. Visitors

Chapter 52: Visitors

 _Screams echoed in Loki's ears. Blood-curdling screams of torture._

 _"Loki! Loki! Help me!"_

 _Brigid lay writhing in pain as she lay in a hospital bed, clutching her sheets, her white knuckles in perfect contrast with her crimson face and burning, sweaty skin. Brigid's hand reached up and managed to reach his._

 _"Loki, it's coming! The baby!" she cried._

 _"Save your strength, my love. It's coming," Loki whispered._

 _Brigid screamed as her contractions continued to torment her. Loki saw Tony take a seat at Brigid's legs as she continued to shriek from her pain._

 _"Please, help her, Stark," Loki begged._

 _"This kid won't come out on its own," Tony said. "We have to operate."_

 _"No, let me do this!" Brigid cried through her pain._

 _"Princess, if I don't do this, you and the baby won't survive," Tony said. "Rock of Ages, give me your knife."_

 _Without hesitation, Loki handed over a fresh knife to Tony, who made a careful incision along Brigid's womb. Loki smiled bravely as Tony worked to save his child._

 _"It's coming, my love," he whispered, stroking back the raven, sweat-stained locks. "Our child is coming. He'll be safe. Breathe, my love, breathe. Our child will be here soon."_

 _Loki held Brigid's hand and nervously listened to Brigid's pained breathing as Tony finished making his incision. Alas, there were no cries of a child. There was no child at all. There was only an ocean of blood flowing from Brigid's body._

 _"Stark, what's happening? Why isn't the child crying? Where is my child?" Loki asked desperately._

 _Tony shook his head and showed him his hands, covered in blood. "I'm sorry."_

 _"No!" Loki cried._

 _Much to Loki's confusion and dismay, Brigid took his knife. "I won't be without my children any longer."_

 _"My love, don't!" Loki pleaded._

 _Too late. Brigid had already plunged the blade into her stomach and faded instantly. Loki screamed and found the knife Brigid stabbed herself with and that was used in the procedure, was in his own blood-soaked hands._

 _"Noooo!"_

Loki snapped awake in a cold sweat to find Brigid still lying next to him in the infirmary. For his own reassurance, Loki looked down at his hands and found them spotless. Brigid lay there, unmoving. She looked peaceful enough but Loki knew better. That peace was only bought by the drugs through her IV drip; had it not been for those, she would've been in as much pain as was. Although he hated seeing Brigid wounded, he was thankful she was numb to the pain for now. For now, at least she was at peace. He would bear the pain for her.

The next evening, Loki kept watch by Brigid's side once more, praying for her full recovery. He knew that he was only fooling himself. There was no true recovery from losing a child, especially before it has had a chance to live. Just then, Tony entered with Steve. Loki turned scarlet red as they approached him.

"I hope you have a good reason for your visit," he said angrily. "I am in no mood to entertain so give me your business and leave us alone."

"We have not come to harass or harm you, in any way, Loki," Steve said. "I think we can come to a peace after what happened."

Loki scoffed. "Peace? Your mutant friend murdered my child, on _your_ watch, and you want me to come to peace?"

"Loki, please, I think we all realize this has gone far enough and what part we had in it," Steve said.

Loki turned to Tony. "Any you, Stark? What have you to say? Your adoptive daughter is in this situation because of you, and yet your are silent."

"Look, I don't owe you anything, but I love Brigid and those kids more than anything," Tony said. "I would never allow any harm to come to her or the kids."

"Yet you did," Loki said.

"I don't deny I had a part in this and it will haunt me forever," Tony said. "We want to make up for it. Please, let me help her."

"And what of Nebula? I notice she is not here groveling before me," Loki said.

Tony sighed. "Nebula regrets what she did. She didn't know Brigid was pregnant. She was angry and it got the best of her. She is truly sorry."

"She sends you to make her apologies?" Loki asked indignantly. "Is she that much of a coward?"

"I told her the time wasn't right," Steve said.

"Not only that, but you forget that while you grovel to me, you should truly be making your apologies to Brigid," Loki said.

Tony nodded. "We will, once she wakes up. I promise we will put things right with her."

Loki nodded in satisfaction. "If I may ask, why the sudden change of heart?"

"Nightmares," Tony and Steve said.

Loki cocked his eyebrows. "Fair enough."

The next day, Loki could not have prepared himself for what lay ahead. He sat at a close vigil by Brigid's side, a tight grip on her hand.

"My love?"

Loki was distracted from his melancholy thoughts as he saw Brigid's eyes slowly open.

"My darling," Loki whispered. "It's wonderful to see your eyes again."

"Everything hurts," Brigid said bitterly.

Then, reality bit her, like a sword bites flesh. Her child was gone, another child taken.

"Our child is gone," Brigid said, her face twisted in pain.

Loki took her hand. "My love, if there was anything I could do to bring back our children, I would."

"Not you, but maybe they would," Brigid said. "Isn't that right, Captain, Tony?"

Loki turned to find Steve and Tony behind him, smiling uncomfortably.

"It's good to see you awake, Brigid," Steve said.

"We missed you, Princess," Tony said.

Brigid stared at them, fighting to keep her anger in check. "What do you want?"

"We came to make peace," Steve said. "What we did was wrong and we want to make up for it."

"How do you propose to do that?" Brigid asked.

"We have spoken to Thor, and he has agreed to your release," Steve said. "You want to see your little boy and your little girl again? You'll have it. And one more thing."

Steve turned to reveal Nebula standing behind him. Brigid's blood boiled and her eyes flashed.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Brigid demanded.

"Sweetie, she is here to make amends for what happened. Please, give her a chance," Tony pleaded.

"Did she give my child a chance?" Brigid spat. "She choked the life out of my child, just as I'm certain she's done to countless others."

"I have done so," Nebula said earnestly. "I didn't care who I hurt for Thanos. I wish I could take it back but I can't. I just want to make up for what I did. At least I can start with you."

"Take that apology and shove it in your thumb drive, you artificial hag," Brigid spat.

"Brigid!" Tony cried, aghast.

"My child is gone, and not coming back thanks to you, so there's nothing more to say," Brigid said numbly. "Now leave me alone."

"Brigid, please-" Steve protested.

Brigid furiously blasted at Steve, Tony and Nebula. "Get out! Get out! Leave me alone! Get out! Get out!"

Steve, Tony and Nebula reluctantly left the room as Brigid collapsed in a flood of tears in her Loki's arms. Loki held her tight in his arms, as if he were her shelter from a storm. He did not know what to say, but he knew there were no words for this moment. He simply held Brigid and stroked her hair, letting her sob, as if she were spitting out poison from a wound.

"Shhh, I'm here, my love," he whispered. "I'm here."

Over the course of the next several evenings, Brigid and Loki remained in the infirmary. Loki began to despair over these days for Brigid's sake as her despair only grew. Brigid was often sedated as she refused to sleep. Loki began to fear the worst for Brigid every day. Much to Loki's surprise and relief, Thor had come to visit him and Brigid in the infirmary.

"Thor, I must say, I am quite surprised, and I never thought I'd say this, happy to see my idiotic big brother," Loki said.

"I love you, too, brother," Thor laughed. "How fares my dear sister?"

Loki's face paled and he sighed as he looked at the sleeping Brigid. "She suffers, brother. Every day she's in pain. She refuses to eat or sleep. I cannot persuade her. If I cannot, I don't who can."

Thor placed a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brigid is a strong woman. She will find her way back."

"I do not doubt her strength, but this is different," Loki said. "We lost our children and when we tried to rebuild our family, it was snatched from us. I don't suppose you know what that's like, do you?"

"True, I don't," Thor said. "I cannot know the pain you're going through, but I can try to mend it."

"No, you can't because nothing can take away this pain!" Loki shouted.

Loki collapsed his head in his hands, fingers running though his jet black hair. Thor could not be sure, but he was certain that Loki was weeping. It wasn't until Loki revealed his hidden face that Thor saw it was stained with tears.

"It should've been me," Loki said bitterly. "Not them. It should've been me!"

"Brother, the tragedy would've been greater had it been you," Thor said, clasping Loki's neck. "Thor and Astrid would not have a father, and Brigid wouldn't have you, and I don't know where I'd be without you."

"I appreciate the sentiment, brother," Loki said. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take a stroll."

"Where are you going?" Thor asked.

"I'm just going on a midnight stroll," Loki replied.

"Brother, are you alright?" Thor asked, concerned.

Loki sighed, slightly annoyed at his brother's persistence. "Yes, I'm alright. I just...need some fresh air."

Thor nodded. "Alright, brother. Please, be safe."

"Don't worry, I will," Loki said, showing Thor a less than sincere smile.

Loki stepped outside the Tower for the first time in days. The cool breeze flowing through his hair did nothing to reassure him. His children were still gone. Brigid was still in despair. He was still here. Loki's breath caught in his throat and he broke down to his knees and wept.

 _I don't deserve to be here,_ he thought bitterly.

Loki wept, his tears flooding the grass. Then, the winds picked up, scattering green and gold feathers as it picked up. Loki noticed the curious sight and followed the bright feathers as they danced in the wind. The wind blew the feathers faster and Loki chased after them harder, not knowing why or caring. He chased after them until he landed on a cliff. The feathers danced away and Loki collapsed on his knees, sobbing, gasping for air as if he were drowning. Then, he looked up in the sky and noticed a star next to the moon shining brighter than any other. Then he heard a familiar voice. "Loki."

The voice was all too familiar to Loki and one he had not heard in a long time. Suddenly, a cloud of smoke billowed before him and when Loki looked up, he saw the form of his Royal Guard standing before him.

"Fenrir," he gasped.

"My king," Fenrir said, bowing low.

"How is this possible?" Loki asked.

"I have always been watching over you, my king," Fenrir said. "I have seen that you are troubled."

"I have failed my family," Loki said. "Brigid is in despair, our children are gone. I have failed those I love. Thanos has all but won."

"My king, you think simply because something is out of your hands you failed?" Fenrir asked. "Yes, we wish we could delay death but that's not for us. And the loss of a loved one does not reflect on you. And now is not the time to wallow in your grief. It is time to be there for those you love that we still have."

"But my children didn't deserve this," Loki said.

"No they did not, but they are safe nonetheless," Fenrir assured him. "I am watching over them until you and my queen are with them once again. You have my word."

"I miss your wisdom, Fenrir," Loki said, smiling through his tears.

Suddenly the wind began to pick up. Fenrir's image began to disintegrate, much to Loki's dismay.

"No, please, you cannot go now! You have to stay!" Loki begged. "I cannot get on without you."

Fenrir laughed heartily. "You do not need me, my king. You've always had the strength to get through this. And I will be watching over you and my queen if you know where to look."

Loki nodded. "I shall look to that star every night."

Fenrir bowed and her smiling form disappeared in the cold midnight wind, leaving Loki alone in the night once more.

Once more, the next morning Loki sat by Brigid's side in the infirmary. He was still unsettled by the sight of his wife wounded. However, Fenrir's presence in the night had lightened his heart. Easing Loki's heart, Brigid woke once more.

"My love," Loki whispered, taking her hand. "I am glad to see your eyes again."

"As I am to see you," Brigid said.

Loki knew that Brigid was still deeply wounded by the loss of their children. He knew that wound would never fully heal and only he could help it along.

"My love, you are still troubled," Loki said. "If there were anything I could do to bring our children back, I would do it."

"I find myself wanting to join them," Brigid said.

"My love, that would solve nothing," Loki said.

"They would be protected," Brigid said.

"I can assure you they are well protected."

Loki and Brigid turned to find Frigga in her regal beauty, standing before them.

"Mother!" Loki gasped.

Loki reached out for Frigga's hand, but alas, he could not touch hands with his mother. "I missed you."

"And I you, my son," Frigga said.

"Why are you here?" Brigid asked.

"I have been by your side and I have seen your in pain these few days, and I have come to ease your pain," Frigga explained.

"How are we to go on? Our children are gone. I failed you," Brigid asked.

"My dear, you are the greatest daughter I could ask for. You could never fail me. You must go no matter how hard the pain" Frigga replied. "Life is a constantly flowing river. Yes, there are a few ripples but then you set the current again."

"I miss you so much, Mother," Brigid said sadly.

Frigga held out her hand, as if to clasp Brigid's head. "I have missed you both. I am so proud of you. You both have me beautiful grandchildren, and I'll be watching over you and them from Valhalla."

"Mother, I love you," Loki said. "I'm so sorry I never told you."

"But I always knew, my son," Frigga said with a warm smile.

Frigga's smiling form vanished and Loki and Brigid were once again left alone in the infirmary. However, their solitude was only ephemeral as Steve entered the room.

"What can we do for you, Captain?" Loki asked.

"I got the word that Brigid was awake," Steve said, "And I thought I'd heal the wounds I opened. I didn't know how to do that. Now I do."

""What do you speak of?" Brigid asked.

Steve nodded to someone outside the doorway and Tony came carrying Thor followed by Thor carrying Astrid. The sight of her children after days in the infirmary and imprisonment made Brigid's heart leap.

"Astrid, Thor!" Brigid cried.

Brigid wept as she embraced and kissed each of her babies, not wanting to let them go.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Don't thank me," Steve said. "Tony set this up."

"I know," Brigid said, smiling wide at Tony.

When Brigid said "thank you" Tony was certain that Brigid truly meant "I love you," once more. He felt that he had truly done right as a father. Brigid and Loki's hearts were at ease as they held their children once again.

 **A/N:Awww they have their two little ones back!** **Tony and Steve did the right thing. This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you.**


	53. Unexpected Reunion and Painful Betrayal

Chapter 53: Unexpected Reunion and Painful Betrayal

All Brigid and Loki could do was stare at the babies they held in their arms. Brigid held Astrid, Loki with Baby Thor in his arms. As she beheld her only children, Brigid felt that there was nothing else in the world.

"I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off my chest," Brigid said. "It's only when I'm holding them, looking at them."

"The feeling is mutual," Loki said, and he pointed to Baby Thor's tiny cheek. "Look, he smiles! He missed you."

Indeed, as Brigid looked at her baby boy, a broad smile was shining on his chubby cheeks.

"He has your mischievous grin, my love," Brigid said. "I can see that twinkle in his eye."

"Well, I believe all of our children inherited that. It's part and parcel being a child of the Gods of Mischief," Loki laughed. "But I was being sincere when I said they missed you."

Brigid smiled but it quickly faded.

"What troubles you, my love?" Loki asked.

"I am grateful to be reunited with our children, but do you not know what day it is?" Brigid asked.

"I believe it is January 2nd in your Midgardian days," Loki replied.

"Right. A new Midgardian year. That means our children should be a year older. Our twins should be five years old. Our Princess Frigga should be two years older. But they are not here to celebrate that. I can't help feeling troubled."

Loki held her free hand. "My love, optimism never really was my strongest suit but that is what we all need now. I miss our children more dearly than you know but mourning them will not help them. If you do not have hope, if we do not have hope, then there they truly are lost."

Brigid smiled. "Well, in that case, I shall have to keep my spirits up for all of us then, shall I?"

"And you won't be alone," Loki said.

The next day, Brigid was in the lab where she found Bruce and Tony looking very grave as they stared at a screen. The screen contained names and faces of each person missing or dead in the snap. Brigid saw Tony look particularly troubled at the face of Peter Parker and under it was written: _Dead._ Brigid choked back a flicker of fear as the boy was far too young, much like that of Princess Shuri, whom she noted was labeled as _Missing._ Brigid shuddered as there were too many gone. Slowly she approached Tony and Bruce.

"Dad, Uncle, how are we looking?" she asked shakily.

"Not good," Tony said sadly. "Too many people either killed in the Snap or missing. We don't know if Shuri is alive. We can't find Scott, and everyone else was wiped out."

"Any good news?" Brigid asked.

"Yes, but I don't know if it is for you," Tony replied.

"At this point, any news is good news," Brigid replied.

Tony was silent, but Bruce spoke up. "Nat found Clint."

"Barton? I thought he took a pardon," Brigid said.

"He did, but losing your family has a way of making you change priorities, as you well know," Tony said.

Brigid sighed. "So, where did she find him?"

"Japan," Bruce said. "They'll be back any moment now. If I were you, I'd make yourself scarce."

"I'm not afraid of him, and New York is past business in the scheme of things," Brigid said.

"I can't argue with that, but I doubt he'll see it that way," Tony said.

"Well, then we shall have to change his mind," Brigid said. "I am not his enemy, and I never was."

"As I said, I don't think he'll see it like that," Tony said.

"Tony, they're at the door," Bruce said.

"Let them in," Tony said before turning to Brigid. "Please, don't let him see you."

"I'm not going anywhere. We're all common allies here," Brigid said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "I'm going to regret this."

Tony left Brigid where he met Romanoff and a sullen looking Hawkeye at the door.

"Good to see you, Nat. Barton, you're looking good," he greeted. "Liking the new look."

"Save it, Tony. Do we got a plan or what?" Barton asked.

"I'm afraid to say we don't," Tony said.

Tony jumped in front of Barton and Romanoff.

"Tony, what's going on?" Romanoff asked.

"Get out of my way," Barton growled.

"I will, but you have to promise me that you won't shout," Tony said.

"Only if you keep talking," Barton said.

Barton pushed through Tony, who dreaded what would follow. Much to Tony's horror, Loki came to Brigid's side in the lab and Barton's eyes met his, like he had an eye on his prey.

Quicker than sight, Barton drew a kitana. "Freeze, A-hole!"

Loki rolled his eyes as he heard his children wail in response to Barton's shout. "I hope you're happy. You just woke my children."

Loki turned and left leaving Brigid with her arms crossed. "Not even a hello? You did wake my children."

"Since when did you become mother of the year?" Barton spat.

"Barton, don't!" Tony said. "I told you not to shout."

Barton kept his kitana at the ready. "Seriously? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't! What the heck are they doing here!"

"It's complicated," Tony said. "but I assure you, they're on our side."

"Last time _she_ said that, she played you," Barton said.

"I was protecting my children but I assure you, it's in the past," Brigid said.

"Where's Fenrir?" Barton asked.

"We'll explain, please, just put down the sword," Tony said.

Reluctantly, Barton put down the kitana. "So, where's Fenrir?"

"Fenrir? My Royal Guard?" Brigid asked. "You knew her?"

"She left me for you!" Barton said angrily. "I loved her, I was gonna...before I met Laura. Where is she?"

Brigid shook her head. "Barton, I'm so sorry. Fenrir is dead."

Barton was overcome by rage. "No! No! You, you killed her!"

"Barton, she didn't. Fenrir died protecting her kids on Asgard," Tony explained.

"Sure, protecting the ones she didn't already sacrifice," Barton said.

A chill went about the room. Brigid's eyes went red and her blood boiled. Unable to contain herself, she lunged forward and slapped Barton several times before Bruce could pull her off and usher her away.

"Really, Barton? You had to go there?" Tony asked.

"Why not?" Barton asked bitterly. "And since when are you so sweet on them?"

"It's complicated," Tony replied.

"That's an excuse," Barton replied. "Are you sleeping with her, too?"

"Barton, come on!" Tony said, aghast before he sighed. "Look, she thought Loki was dead, alright. She needed someone to help her through that pain, so I adopted her. She's my daughter. She and Loki aren't the enemy here, Thanos is."

"Don't expect me to trust her," Barton said. "I'm here to get Thanos for my family. That doesn't mean I trust them."

Later that night, Brigid fed her children when she felt a presence over her. She turned, drawing a knife to find Barton behind her.

"You are hasty, aren't you?" Barton asked.

"I'm a mother. I have to be," Brigid said. "What do you want, Barton?"

"I came to make a peace. I shouldn't have said what I did back there," Barton said.

"If you only knew what you said, then you'd understand," Brigid said bitterly. "I had four beautiful children. Twin boys, Bruce and Tony, a girl, Frigga, and my baby Thor. I watched Thanos wipe out all of them. All but one. One. Thor and Astrid are all I have left."

"And what about Fenrir? What about her?" Barton asked.

"Do you want me to recount every torture?" Brigid asked angrily. "I watched Fenrir die before my eyes at the hands of my own sister in law! She died defending my children! If you truly loved her, you'd honor her sacrifice and help me protect them."

Barton nodded. "I won't do anything for you, but I loved Fenrir and I know she would've loved those kids and defended them with her life. So, if that is what I have to do, I will."

"Thank you, Barton," Brigid said, warmly shaking Barton's hand.

Suddenly, just as Brigid shook Barton's hand, she felt her limbs go numb, as if they were jelly. She crumbled to the ground, like a building without foundation. Barton towered over her.

"Yeah, you can't move right now," he said. "That's the toxin getting to you. All it took was one touch. I wasn't lying when I said I would defend those kids for Fenrir, but I think those kids need protection from you."

Brigid blacked out before Barton could speak any further.

Meanwhile, Loki was attending to Baby Thor an hour later when he entered the lab to find Tony, Steve and Bruce.

"Where is she, Stark?" he demanded.

"Who?" Tony asked.

"Don't play games, Stark. Your daughter. My wife. Brigid," Loki said. "She's missing. I haven't seen her all day. Now where is she?"

"Don't look at me. I didn't ditch her, of course not," Tony said.

"She's been missing ever since...Barton!" Loki gasped.

"Oh great," Tony said. "Nat, you might wanna come with us."

"Be right there," Romanoff said over the intercom.

Tony and Loki made their way down to Barton's chambers where they found him lounging on his bed.

Loki snatched him up by the shirt. "Where is my wife, Barton? Talk, you puny scrap of human spawn!"

"Well that's not very nice," Barton snickered.

"Barton, this is serious," Tony said. "Where is my daughter?"

"Stark, I'm not telling him, what makes you think I'll tell you?" Barton asked.

"Clint, come on."

Barton turned to find Romanoff standing in the room. "Nat, what are you?-"

"Clint, please. Loki and Brigid are our allies now. You may not like it, but that doesn't matter," Romanoff said. "What did you do with Brigid?"

Barton sighed. "I know it won't bring them back. I just thought it would take the pain away."

"What did you do, you filth?" Loki demanded.

"I drugged her and turned her over to Secretary Ross in exchange for immunity," Barton said. "She's on her way to Raft Prison now."

Tony's eyes were on fire. "Ross won't show her any mercy. We gotta go now!"

Loki glared daggers at Barton. "You're lucky I don't kill you now."

"Loki, come on!" Tony said. "Barton, I just hope you realize you screwed up."

Loki and the others rushed out of the room leaving Barton alone, but he wasn't alone. Barton could feel there was still a presence with him.

"Clint," a voice called him.

Barton turned to find Fenrir standing before him just as she had before she left him.

"Fenrir," he gasped. "I thought you left."

"I never left you, Clint," Fenrir said. "but you've forgotten me."

"I couldn't," Barton said tearfully. "I would never. You know I would have asked you...before."

"You betrayed the ones I love and so you have forgotten everything that made me love you and us," Fenrir said.

"Fenrir, I love you so much," Barton said.

"If you do, then fight for those I loved," Fenrir said.

Blinding, hot lights snapped Brigid awake as she found herself hanging by her wrists in a freezing cell. A collar was attached to her neck and she wore nothing but a simple smock. Strangely, no one was in her cell. Brigid was only left hanging in front of the blinding light. Slowly time began to wear on as Brigid hung there, the light burning her, her arms separating.

"Is this your way of frightening me?" she demanded.

"This is our way of making you talk," said a voice.

"And just who are you?" Brigid demanded.

"Secretary Ross and you are Brigid Regan and you're going to tell us where your husband is," Ross said.

"I think not," Brigid said.

Brigid saw only black and blue as a cane made contact with her head. The searing light still blinded her and burned her.

"Where is Loki?" Ross demanded.

"You miss him?" Brigid teased.

Ross brought his stick down on Brigid's arm, causing her to cry out as she heard a deafening snap. Again the stick was brought down on Brigid's head, giving her a bloody nose.

Brigid only chuckled as Ross continued to beat her. "You actually think this will make me talk? I'm a goddess. I don't answer to you, tiny man."

Ross punched her in the gut with his stick, making Brigid gasp for air, but she continued to snicker at him.

"You'll talk. I want Loki, and you'll tell me," Ross said.

"You can't be very good if you need me to help you do your job," Brigid mocked.

Ross furiously cut Brigid down before retying her hands behind her. He dragged her over to a tub of water and before she could breathe, he dumped her headfirst in the tub. For at least one and a half minutes he held her there until he let her up with a gasp.

"Where is he? Where is Loki?" he questioned.

"You know...this is very impolite," Brigid said.

Again, Ross dunked her head in the tub before Brigid had a moment to breathe. Ross held her there for almost two minutes before letting her up.

"Where?" he asked.

"Piss...off," Brigid breathed.

Once more, Brigid was held underwater until she was barely moving before Ross brought her back up.

"Where is he?" Ross questioned.

Brigid only smiled as she caught her breath. "You missed him. You walked right passed him when you got me. Now he'll come to kill you."

Ross had enough. "If you don't talk, I'll make you scream."

Brigid shivered as she felt a knife tear her smock, stripping her. She had hoped Ross would not notice her fear.

"This will only hurt a lot," Ross said.

Brigid cried out but before Ross could proceed, a voice stopped him. "Secretary!"

Ross turned to find Tony and Loki before him.

"Stark, what are you doing?" Ross said. "I hope you're bringing me a gift."

"Not exactly," Tony said.

In rage, Loki grabbed Ross and dunked his head into the tub several times before punching him.

"Okay, Loki, you've made your point," Tony said.

"He should be dead!" Loki said.

"Loki, Brigid needs you," Tony said, pleading in his eyes.

Loki nodded and unbound Brigid and began to give her CPR. Alas, as he desperately tried to revive her, Brigid would not budge.

"Stark, I can't revive her. She's dying," Loki said urgently.

"We gotta get her to the hospital," Tony said.

"You're not going anywhere with her," Ross said. "She's a threat and needs to be punished."

"Ross!" cried a presence.

Tony and Loki turned to find Barton standing behind them. "Brigid is getting out of here. Our deal is off. You can put me in this cell, I don't care, but she walks away. Got it?"

Ross shook his head. "I'll get you for this, Barton. I'll get you good."

"I'm sure you will," Barton said.

Brigid was rushed to the infirmary in grave condition. Loki sat by her side as a breathing mask was strapped to her face and her arm wrapped in a sling.

"How is she?" Barton asked.

"The healers say her sight was greatly damaged, her right arm broken, and her lungs are filled with water," Loki said sadly. "She's lucky she's alive."

"I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry for what I did to her," Barton said.

Loki nodded. "Thank you for admitting your faults. You're truly a brave man, Barton."

Later that night, Barton was asleep in the nursery with Astrid and Thor when he swore he heard singing.

 _Hush now little babies,_

 _Still love, don't cry, sleep_

 _Like your being rocked by the stream_

 _Sleep and remember my soft lullaby_

 _And so I will comfort you and be with_

 _You while you dream_

Barton jumped up and saw Fenrir standing before him, rocking the babies to sleep.

"Fenrir," he said, tearfully.

"Clint, you've finally remembered," Fenrir said.

"Yes, yes I have," Clint said.

"You protected my Queen, just as I would have done," Fenrir said. "I am so proud of you."

"I did it for you, and the children," Barton said.

"I know, my love, and you showed yourself to be everything I loved once more," Fenrir said.

Clint sighed. "I just heard on the news that Ross' wife killed herself, reasons unknown."

Fenrir was grave. "These are the consequences when my queen is threatened. Now Ross knows never to hurt my queen again."

"Fenrir, I love you," Barton said.

"And I you," Fenrir said.

Barton tried to reach her hand, but she was fading. "Wait, please, please don't go!"

"I must go," Fenrir said.

"But you can't leave me," Fenrir said.

I won't," Fenrir said. "I will be always watching over you, Brigid, and the children, as long as you know to watch the stars."

With that, Fenrir's presence faded away leaving Barton on his own.

 _Brigid found herself in the middle of the courtyard on Asgard. Her wounds were still very heavy as she dragged herself along the courtyard. Suddenly, Fenrir approached her._

 _"My Queen," she said. "Your wounds will be diminished and you shall live!"_

 _With one touch, Brigid's sight was restored, and her lungs were lightened and all of her wounds melted away._

Brigid slowly awoke to find herself surrounded by Loki holding Astrid and Barton holding Baby Thor. The sight of her children being cared for by her husband and former enemy eased her heart as Loki saw her eyes open.

"Brigid!" he gasped. "Brigid, my love!"

As Loki kissed her hand and praised her strength, Brigid nodded to Barton. She knew he was truly on the right side now.

 **A/N: Yay, Brigid is awake! I apologize for the torment! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	54. Terrible Tragedy

Chapter 54: A Terrible Tragedy

 **Warning: This chapter may be a little unsettling. Nothing graphic but just unsettling details implied.**

 _Brigid awoke but instead of finding herself safe in her hospital bed, she was once again trapped in the dark and terrible Raft prison. Instead of being surrounded by Loki and her babies, Brigid was alone. An ocean of terror flooded over her as she found herself bound to a bed, a collar once again around her neck. Sweat broke out over her as Secretary Ross entered her cell once again._

 _"Get out! Get out!" she cried._

 _"We never finished where we left off," Ross said._

 _"Loki will kill you for this, if I don't first," Brigid spat._

 _"You and your husband will spend your days rotting in here for what you've done," Ross said. "but first, let's continue where we left off."_

 _Ross cut away her tiny smock, even as Brigid struggled like a caged beast. "No, no!"_

"My love, my love, you're dreaming, please wake!" Loki's cries beckoned Brigid back from her terrible dreams.

Alas, Brigid did not wake. She continued to thrash about in her sleep, captive of her dreams. "No, no! Get off me! Get away, get away!"

Loki held her hand, desperately trying to rescue her from her nightmares. "My love, please, wake up! There is nothing here to haunt you. You're safe."

Loki placed a hand on her head, and Brigid awoke with a scream. "Noo!"

Loki held her in his arms, as if providing her shelter from a violent storm. "My love, you're safe, my darling. No one will harm you."

"Ross was here, he took me there to that prison," Brigid said, fear marking her voice. "He wants you and me. He won't stop till we're caught. He tried to...violate my body."

Loki held her tight. "My love, it was only a terrible nightmare, but it's over. Ross will never touch you again. He will die before he gets near you again, I swear it."

"He won't stop until he has us both," Brigid said.

"I assure you Ross will never touch you and he will die for what he has done," Loki said. "Let me put your mind at ease."

Loki disappeared into another room and reappeared with two bundles, one in a carrier, the other in his arms.

Brigid heart leapt. "Thor, Astrid!"

Loki smiled as Brigid held her babies. "They missed their mama. They've been waiting for you."

Brigid bounced Baby Thor in her arms and Astrid. "My goodness, they've grown! What have you been feeding them?"

"They have grown in the same strength as their mother," Loki replied.

"I've missed them," Brigid said.

Just then, Tony entered followed by Bruce.

"Well, look who's on the mend," Tony said.

"Well, you know, Dad, I can't let you have all the fun," Brigid said.

"Of course. Wouldn't dream of it," Tony said. "The kids missed you."

"I see they've been well taken care of. Thank you," Brigid said.

"Well, it wasn't just me. Barton had a hand in it, too," Tony said.

Brigid was taken aback. "Barton? He did?"

"I know, you're shocked," Tony said. "Turns out, he's not all about the sword these days. I think those kids gave the Tin Man a heart."

"Dad, you're the Tin Man, but I get it," Brigid said. "I think Barton has warmed to them, and how could you not? They are the most beautiful children."

"I cannot argue with that," Tony said.

Bruce smiled as he prepared a needle for Brigid's IV.

Brigid trembled as she stared at the needle. "Do you have to do that?"

"It's only a little fluids," Bruce said. "It's not going to hurt."

"Please, I'd rather you didn't," Brigid said.

"It's nothing to worry about. It'll only take a second," Bruce assured her.

"No, no," Brigid said fearfully. "Please don't!"

In that instant, Brigid saw Ross and she felt a tightness in her throat. She could feel him as he held her down in the tub for minutes at a time, the water strangling her, overflowing her lungs. Brigid began to feel the water coming into her lungs again, her breath tightening.

Brigid snapped and knocked the needle out of Bruce's hand. "No, get it away! Get it away!"

"Brigid, it's just a little fluids," Bruce said.

"No, no water!" Brigid cried.

Bruce picked up the needle again but Brigid knocked it away once more.

"Brigid, please, if you don't get these fluids, you'll dehydrate," Tony said.

"No water!" Brigid snapped.

"My love, it's alright," Loki assured her.

Tony took Thor as Bruce strapped down Brigid, who continued to struggle. "No water, no water!"

With great effort, Bruce managed to inject a sedative into Brigid before finally getting her fluids.

Everyone was shocked and horrified by what they had just seen.

Loki looked vengeful. "I'm going to murder Ross."

"I'd like a piece of him too, but that's illegal here. Besides, what do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Brigid is suffering from PTSD and aquaphobia," Bruce said explained. "Whatever Ross did to her, he's still in her head."

"She woke up screaming," Loki said. "Even then, she never woke up. I had to fight to rouse her from her nightmares."

"Okay, so how do we fix her? There's gotta be a way to fix her," Tony asked.

"There's no simple way to _fix_ someone with PTSD and a phobia," Bruce said. "But there are ways to help them cope. Therapy, medication, etc."

"I doubt Brigid will go along with the last one," Tony said.

"Well, if we can get her to talk about what Ross did to her, perhaps we can help her," Bruce said.

 _As Brigid slumbered, she was greeted in her dreams by an old friend._

 _"Fenrir," she whispered._

 _"Yes, my Queen," her old friend replied._

 _"Why have you come?" Brigid asked._

 _"I think we both know the answer to that, my Queen," Fenrir replied._

 _Brigid looked away. "I assure you I am fine. Ross cannot get to me."_

 _"My Queen, you are the strongest woman I know, but our greatest strength is admitting when we need others. You need me now and I am here."_

 _"He's always in my head," Brigid said bitterly. "How can I get him out? I cannot get him out of my head."_

 _Fenrir clasped her friend's hand. "Your suffering will only make you stronger. You can endure this. You have before. And as before, you will not be alone. I will be with you. So will Loki, Tony, your children. We will all be with you."_

 _"I wish you could be with me in this world," Brigid said._

 _"As do I," Fenrir said. "but I have never left you, and never will. I will be by your side, even if you can't see me."_

 _"If that is true, I shall endure what I must," Brigid said._

"My love, my love, please wake."

Brigid was called from her dreams to find Loki once more by her side. Bruce and Tony sat by her side as well.

"Brigid, I think we've found ways to help treat your PTSD and aquaphobia," Tony explained.

Tony held up a bottle. "This is called Zoloft, it's an antidepressant-"

"I'm not taking that," Brigid said curtly.

"Fair enough," Tony said, tossing away the bottle. "We thought of just talking and going from there."

Bruce began slowly. "So, tell me, what happened when Ross took you?"

Brigid trembled but Loki held her hand. "It's alright, my love."

"He put a collar on me, so I could not use my powers. He had me bound to the ceiling."

"Were you afraid?" Bruce asked.

"No, of course not," Brigid replied. "I was more angry than afraid."

"And what happened next?"

"He...he proceeded to beat me for information to get to Loki."

"And how did that make you feel?"

"I was angry! I don't answer to that little man!"

"What happened next?"

"He...started to drown me over and over until I broke. When I refused to give in...he..."

Brigid turned white and her hands turned into fists.

"Banner, stop this," Loki said. "She's been through enough."

"No, Brigid, go on," Bruce said. "What happened? It's alright, sweetie. We're here."

"He stripped me and tried to violate me," Brigid said.

"Were you afraid?" Bruce asked.

"What do you think?" Brigid asked. "I tried to squirm away but he wouldn't let me. He was willing to do this to get to both of us."

Brigid wept as she recounted her tale and Loki held her close.

"I think that's enough," Loki said. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"Brigid, you did great," Banner said. "This is really good. How do you feel?"

"I'm functional," Brigid said."

"Good. We'll try some more later," Banner said.

"You're a tough woman. You'll get through this," Tony said.

"Brigid, I'm going to have to sedate you. I promise everything will be alright," Banner said.

Brigid nodded and Banner injected her with the sedative. Brigid fell into sleep for once untroubled by nightmares of Ross.

That night, as everyone slept, Brigid found an unwelcome guest in her bed.

"No, you're not real," she said fearfully.

"Oh, this isn't a dream," Ross said. "I got you where I want you. You'll tell me where your husband is, but first, let's continue where we left off at Raft."

Brigid spat in his eye and tried to get away, but Ross cuffed her to the bed. "I made sure we're not interrupted. Now, shall we?"

Ross sliced away her gown as Brigid screamed. "No, no! Get off me! No!"

As Ross continued to attack her, Brigid managed to bite down on his neck, drawing blood. Ross cried out and swatted her. Brigid kicked him in the groin, but Ross would not stop.

"Don't be so rude. I'm your guest," Ross said.

Ross continued his attack and Brigid continued to scream and scratch. "Get off! Get off! No, no, no! No! Ahhh!"

"Take your hands off my wife!"

Ross turned to find Loki standing behind him. "Well, looks like I finally coaxed you out."

"Not exactly," Loki said.

To Ross' horror, Loki vanished before him. "What is this?"

Just then, the real Loki burst through the door with Tony and Bruce. "Ross, I believe you're under arrest," Tony declared.

Ross stood frozen as the real Loki attended the bloodied Brigid. "My love, are you alright?"

"Fine," Brigid said.

"Secretary, for the assault of Brigid Odinson, you are under arrest," Tony said.

Suddenly, Brigid leapt up from her bed and stabbed Ross through the heart. "This finishes where we left off."

Brigid released Ross and he collapsed in a bloody heap. With her tormentor gone, and overcome by her trauma, the bloodied Brigid broke down and sobbed as Loki caught her, like a safety net.

"It's alright, my love. Shhh. It's over. He can't hurt you anymore," he whispered. "Shhh. It's over, my darling. You're safe, you're safe."

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! She finally got rid of Ross. This is for my readers, followers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	55. Brigid's Fate

Chapter 55: Brigid's Fate

 _Darkness. That was all Brigid found herself in. She could tell a blindfold was tied around her eyes. She was unable to move, telling her that her limbs were tied down._

 _"No," she cried, thrashing wildly._

 _"We never finished our fun," a voice whispered._

 _Brigid shuddered at the voice in her ear. "No! I killed you! You're dead!"_

 _Ross simply chuckled. "You think you can get rid of me? No, I'm not going that easy. You and I just got started having so much fun."_

 _Ross took a knife and Brigid felt him cut away her gown and touch her where he pleased, no matter how much she struggled._

 _"Get off! Get away from me!" she screamed._

 _Brigid felt Ross hold the cold steel close to her face. "Now, we just got started. I'm not going away for a while."_

 _Brigid felt the knife slice across her skin as she thrashed like a beast. "I killed you. You are gone."_

 _"I will never be gone," Ross whispered. "You and I will have so much fun together."_

 _Before Brigid could react, Ross plunged his knife into her stomach as Brigid cried out._

"Brigid, Brigid, my love, please, wake up!" Loki pleaded, taking Brigid's hand and kissing it.

Alas, Brigid did not wake despite Loki's pleas. She was drenched in sweat and thrashing, fighting an invisible foe.

"No, no, you're not real! Get away from me! Get away!" she moaned in her sleep.

"My love, come back! There's nothing to harm you. Please, wake up," Loki begged, stroking Brigid's hair.

At Loki's touch, Brigid snapped awake, landing in the safety of Loki's arms. "No!"

Loki held her close, stroking her hair. Realizing that Loki was real, Brigid held him close, as if he were a lifeline.

"You're safe, my love," Loki whispered. "There's nothing here to harm you."

"I saw him," Brigid said fearfully. "Ross was here. He was alive, as if I never killed him. He said he's not going away. He won't leave me alone. He won't leave!"

Loki held her close. "Ross is _dead and gone_. He cannot hurt you anymore. He's gone."

"Why won't he leave?" Brigid wept. "I still feel him, not just in my head. I feel him in my body. He's with me all the time. He won't stop! Why won't he go?"

Brigid began to tremble violently as Loki held her, much to Loki's horror.

"My love, please, whatever horrors you've faced, they're over," Loki said. "Please, your nightmares are over."

Brigid continued to tremble and scream as Loki held her.

"Someone, help! Please, help!" Loki cried.

Banner and Tony burst through the doors and held Brigid down, stroking her hair.

"Brigid, it's me sweetie," Tony whispered. "Please, wake up."

Brigid continued to scream and thrash about as Tony and Bruce held her down. Bruce managed to inject a sedative into her IV and slowly, Brigid fell into sleep. Tony and Loki sighed with relief as Brigid fell into sleep once again.

"She should sleep for a long while. That was a strong dose," Bruce said confidently.

"Good," Loki said. "Anything to give her peace."

"How bad was she?" Tony asked.

"Her body was violated by a Midgardian madman, how do you think she is?" Loki asked bitterly.

"Okay, fair enough," Tony said. "She's been through hell. How do we help her?"

"I don't know if this is such an easy fix, Tony," Bruce said. "Brigid has been through real emotional hell. The best thing we can do is wait. When she's ready, she will talk."

"How did Ross even get in here to begin with?" Loki asked.

Tony was silent as he looked away and Loki was furious. "You let him in? _You?_ You let him in after what he did?"

"I had to," Tony said. "it may surprise you, but on Earth we follow laws, and if I didn't let Ross in, I'd be breaking the law."

"What bloody law is that?" Loki demanded.

"The Sokovia Accords," Tony explained. "They were put in place a few years ago to monitor the Avengers and kinda caused a rift between us. Anyway, it was Ross' job to monitor us and if I didn't let him in, I'd be breaking the law and I wouldn't be here. I didn't know he'd go that far, but I protected my daughter."

"You betrayed her," Loki said.

"I helped you save her," Tony said. "It was the least I could do in the situation."

Just then, Steve came to the infirmary. "Tony, there is someone here to see you."

"I'll be right there," Tony replied.

Tony stared gloomily at Brigid. "Take care of her."

"Of course," Loki said.

Tony headed up to the mainframe of the Avengers Tower where he was stunned to find a familiar face.

"Agent Coulson, funny to see you in the land of the living," he said.

"Rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated," Coulson said. "And now it's Secretary Coulson."

" _Secretary?_ " Tony asked. "Well, someone's moving up. From dead to Secretary. That's quite a jump."

"Well, in the absence of Secretary Ross, someone had to take his place," Coulson said.

"So, what brings you here?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I think you know why," Coulson said. "Secretary Ross was investigating Loki and Brigid, and he disappeared two days ago. How do you explain that?"

"Well, how do you explain coming back from the dead?" Tony asked.

Coulson sighed. "Tony, I'm telling you this as a friend: I know you're hiding Brigid here. You have to turn her over. I know she means something to you, but she is responsible for Ross' disappearance, possibly Loki, too and if you don't hand her over, you'll be in a cell with her."

"You don't know what he did to her," Tony said. "Ross did sick things to her."

"And Ross is gone," Coulson said. "Without him, you have no evidence to cover her."

Tony's face fell as Coulson put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Tony. There's nothing I can do. You have twenty-four hours to hand her over or face jail time."

Coulson left Tony with a reassuring pat on the back. Just then, Tony got a call on his earpiece. "Tony?"

"Yeah, Bruce?" he replied.

"You better get down here," Bruce said. "You're not gonna like this."

Brigid awoke with Tony and Loki sitting by her side. The first thing she felt was an empty pit in her stomach. She felt as if Ross was still stabbing her over and over. Loki holding her hand managed to steady her.

"My love, are you alright?" Loki asked.

"I feel as if a knife is stabbing me," Brigid replied. "but your presence is a comfort."

"Loki, you have to tell her," Tony said.

"Tell me what?" Brigid asked fearfully.

Loki sighed, unable to speak.

"Loki? Tell me what, my love?" Brigid asked, desperate.

Loki slowly kissed her hand. "My love, you're pregnant...and Ross is the father."

"No, no!" Brigid screamed.

Brigid screamed, clutching covering her ears, as if to shut out the terrible news.

"Brigid, you don't have to do this," Tony said. "You don't have to have this baby. We can end this if you want."

Brigid regained her composure slowly. "No, this is my child."

"Brigid, you don't have to-" Tony said.

"No!" Brigid cried. "This is my baby! I'm keeping it."

Loki motioned for Tony to leave the room, leaving only him and Brigid.

Brigid stared at Loki. "I know you must be ashamed of me, my love. How can I keep a child who's not yours? How can we love a child born from a man who violated me?"

Loki clasped her head. "My love, this child is, and always will be, our child. I have been the unwanted child, the other son. I won't see my child unloved because of their father. I love this baby and I will ensure he knows it."

Brigid wept as Loki leaned down and kissed her small belly.

"This baby knows you love it," she whispered. "Just as Thor and Astrid do."

"Well, they will be thrilled to know they're getting a little brother or sister," Loki said with a toothless smile, his eyebrows cocking.

Just then, a man in a black uniform approached Brigid and Loki. "Brigid Odinson, you're under arrest for the murder of Secretary Thaddeus Ross."

"No, no!" Brigid screamed as she was snatched to her feet and bound in handcuffs.

"What's the meaning of this?" Loki demanded. "Release her at once! She's pregnant and innocent! Thaddeus Ross violated her! Release her!"

"Without a body, there's no proof, so we must take her," said the officer.

"Get off me, you pathetic little man!" Brigid cried.

"Where are you taking her?" Loki demanded.

"She's going back to the Raft," said the officer.

"No, no, not there! Please!" Brigid screamed.

Brigid struggled to no avail as she was dragged away.

"Brigid, I'll set you free, my love! I'll come for you, I promise!" Loki cried.

As Brigid was dragged away to her prison, Loki was filled with rage at the one responsible.

"Stark!" he shouted as he stormed up to the mainframe of the Avengers Tower. "Stark, you coward! How could you?"

Tony bowed his head. "It was against the Sokovia Accords."

"D- the Sokovia Accords! She's your daughter!" Loki said. "You betrayed her."

"She committed murder, not that I blame her. I don't weep for Ross," Tony replied.

"So you mean to side with corrupt Midgardians over your own daughter?" Loki asked.

"I believe in the law, and she broke it, as much as I love her," Tony said.

"There is no law with Thanos, Stark," Loki said. "I understand that, that's why I'm going to save her. If you love your daughter, I hope you remember that."

Brigid sat alone in a solitary cell. A collar had been forced around her neck to prevent her use of powers. In addition to a prison jumpsuit, she was forced into a cruel straight jacket to further prevent her use of powers. Unable to move or reach her small belly, Brigid could only think of her child. _Her child_ , not Ross'. That is what she kept telling herself as she sat alone in the cold cell.

"Well, back where we started,"said Ross.

"You're not real," Brigid said.

"Oh, I never left," Ross taunted. "I told you we were just getting started."

"No, you're dead and buried," Brigid replied.

"On the contrary, I'm sticking with you for quite a while."

"No, this is my baby. Not yours. You are not a part of me!"

"Oh, I'm a part of you for a while!"

"Get out of my head, get out of my head!"

Suddenly, Loki burst through the door, leaving several wounded agents in his wake.

"I knew you'd come for me," Brigid said.

"I said I would," Loki assured her.

Taking Brigid in his arms, Loki carried her out of the cell.

"How did you find me?" Brigid asked.

"Ask your father," Loki said. "He led me here."

"Yeah, that's a court martial, but what can you do?" Tony said.

"Dad, you came for me?" Brigid asked, surprised.

"I'll always be there for my Leprechaun, my Princess," Tony replied. "How's the little one?"

"Happy to see you," Brigid replied.

"Let's get him or her back home to their brother and sister," Tony said.

"I'm sure Thor and Astrid will be happy to see their Mama and learn they have a brother or sister," Loki said.

"Then let's not waste any time," Brigid said.

Carrying Brigid in his arms, Loki took her in Tony's chopper to her freedom and to reunite with her children and find peace.

 **A/N: Oh no! Brigid is with child with Ross' child! But Loki is so supportive! How will she endure? This is for my readers, favorites, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	56. You are Brigid Odinson

Chapter 56: "You are Brigid Odinson"

"Aaaah! No, no, leave me alone! Get off me! Aaaah!"

Loki was roused from his sleep and rubbed his eyes as he rolled over to find Brigid, pale, and drenched in sweat. Brigid was fighting an invisible enemy as she screamed in her sleep.

"My love, please, it's alright. Please, wake up. You're safe," Loki whispered.

Brigid did not wake and continued to scream. Adding to Loki's stress, Astrid and Thor were awakened, as if they were distressed by their mother's screams.

"Oh dear, not you two as well," Loki groaned.

Loki wearily walked over to the cradle and rocked his babies. To his dismay, the infants did not settle and continued to cry. Loki picked up Baby Thor but even as he tried to comfort him, the baby boy and his sister continued to scream as Brigid moaned, to Loki's distress.

"I know, I know," Loki whispered. "I know you want Mama, but she's very ill. Please, you need to sleep, my darlings."

Alas, this answer did not pacify Loki's children. Much to Loki's relief, Barton and Thor came rushing into the room, weapons drawn.

"What's going on in here?" Barton asked.

"Barton, for once, I'm glad you're here. I could use you're help. Brigid won't wake and the children won't stop crying. I'm at a loss," Loki said.

Barton smirked. "Wow, Loki of Asgard, trying to be a good father. It's almost amusing."

"Glad you're pleased," Loki grumbled. "Now, are you going to help, or not?"

"Take care of Brigid," Barton said. "I'll take the kids."

"Barton, I never thought I'd say this, but thank you," Loki said.

"I'm not doing it for you," Barton said. "I'm doing it for Fenrir and the kids."

Barton took Baby Thor and Astrid in each arm. "Hey, hey, little ones, come here. I got you, I got you. That's it, shh shh."

Barton rocked Baby Thor and Astrid back and forth until they quieted with only Brigid's screams filling the room.

"You're quite the natural, Barton," Loki said.

"I've been doing this longer than you have," Barton said. "and again, it wasn't for you. It was for them and Fenrir."

"Understood," Loki said.

"No, no! Get away from me!" Brigid wailed.

"Brother, what is wrong with her?" Thor asked.

"Barton, please, give us some privacy," Loki said.

Barton nodded and took Baby Thor and Astrid out of the room. Loki pressed his hand against Brigid's forehead and her screaming stopped, easing her into sleep.

"Brother, what happened to her? Why is she suffering like this?" Thor asked.

Loki sighed as she sat down on her bed, his head in his hands.

"Brother, what is it?" Thor asked.

"Ross was here," Loki said. "Stark...he let him in. He said he was forced to. Ross wanted me and he tortured Brigid to get to me. He...he violated Brigid."

"My God, brother!" Thor gasped, turning white. "I heard Stark say she killed him but I did not know why. I am so sorry."

"And you're going to be an uncle again," Loki said.

Thor's eyes widened in terror. "No! The child isn't-"

"Yes, I fear that was Ross' final torment," Loki said.

"Brother, I am so sorry," Thor said, embracing his brother.

"Whatever for?" Loki asked. "Yes, Ross may have conceived this child, but he is not this child's father. I am and always will be."

Thor smiled as he embraced his brother.

"Why do you smile?" Loki asked.

"Your devotion to this child as well as Thor and Astrid," Thor said proudly. "You remind me of Mother when Father brought you back to the palace as a baby. I was only 3 and you were only a tiny baby and Father well, I think you know, but Mother loved you so much even though you were adopted. Now here you are raising three children, two of which are not yours, but you love them all the same. Mother would be so proud of you."

Loki chuckled. "Well, if I learned anything from Mother, besides her magic, it is how to love and care for my family, especially my children. I hope she would be proud."

"I know she is," Thor said.

"I only feel like I've failed every day and I'm paying for a mistake," Loki said. "I still hear their screams in my head."

"Brother, don't do that to yourself," Thor said. "Mother would be proud of you, and so would the children. We will find a way to undo what Thanos has done here, and you and Brigid will have a family again."

Loki nodded. "Thank you, brother. Good thing one of us is the optimist."

Just then, Brigid moaned in her sleep. "Loki, my love."

Loki came to her side and took her hand. "My love, I'm here."

Brigid awoke shivering and drenched in sweat. "My love, you're here."

"I'm here, my love. You're safe," Loki reassured her.

"My love, I'm so cold," Brigid said. "I'm dizzy."

"Brother, send for the healers. Quick!" Loki cried.

"My love, please, help me to the lavatory. Now!" Brigid said.

Without hesitation, Loki helped Brigid limp the short distance to the bathroom and Brigid collapsed to her knees while Loki held her her hair as she heaved and retched for nearly an hour.

"Loki!" Thor cried. "The healers are here."

"My love, the healers are here," Loki said.

Loki managed to carry the shaking Brigid to her bed where the healers awaited along with Bruce and Tony.

"Bruce, Stark, what brings you here?" Loki asked.

"My daughter is violently ill. Of course I'm gonna be here," Tony said.

"And she's like a niece and I happen to have seven PHDs so of course I am," Banner said.

"Well, good that you are here," Loki said.

Banner, along with the doctors, went about taking Brigid's vitals, giving her every test imaginable until they could find a solution while Loki, Thor and Tony watched anxiously. After many hours, Banner finally approached them.

"Well, what is it?" Loki asked.

"She's suffering from hypermesis graviderum," Banner explained.

"What is that?" Loki asked.

"It's just a form of morning sickness," Banner explained. "Most mothers get it. This is a bit more serious but as long as she rests and gets more fluids she'll be fine. We're gonna give her some fluids now to get her started."

"And the child?" Loki asked.

"The baby is just fine," Bruce said. "I promise, Brigid and the baby are just fine."

"Thank you, Bruce," Loki said in relief. "You and your seven PHDs did well."

"Well, your welcome, I guess," Bruce replied.

"Would you leave me with her?" Loki asked.

"Certainly," Loki replied.

Bruce, Tony, and Thor left the room, leaving Loki alone with the pale Brigid, who was hooked up to some fluids. Loki placed a cool washcloth on her head and she slowly woke.

"My love?" she asked.

"Easy, my darling," Loki said.

"What's wrong with me?" Brigid asked.

"You're simply suffering from a more severe morning sickness, my love," Loki said. "Banner told me that you only need to rest and drink in order for you and the child to stay healthy. I will see that you do."

"I feel so empty," Brigid said weakly. "I feel like a dry well."

"I can fix that," Loki said. "Brother!"

Thor entered the room. "Yes, Brother?"

"Would you fetch my wife and unborn child some water?" Loki asked.

"Certainly, Brother," Thor replied.

Thor turned and left to fetch water for Brigid, as she stared at her husband crookedly.

"Couldn't you just conjure a glass of water?" she asked.

Loki conjured a glass. "Yes, I just felt like making him do that."

Brigid grinned wickedly. "Oh, I love how your mind works!"

"I promise you and the child will recover well under my care," Loki said.

"It's working already, my love," Brigid said, a wide smile on her face.

That night, as everyone slept, Tony was trapped in a net of a nightmare.

 _Tony heard screams from Brigid's infirmary room. He raced to her room but he could not run fast enough, as if time was slowing him down. When he finally broke down the door, Brigid lay in a pool of blood and he heard a screaming baby._

 _"No, no, no! Brigid, stay with me!" he cried._

 _"Why? Why didn't you stop him?" Brigid pleaded._

 _Tony froze as Brigid quickly faded._

 _"No, no! Brigid, stay with me, sweetie, please!" Tony pleaded._

 _Before long, he saw Loki and Fenrir glaring at him._

 _"Look what you've done!" Fenrir shouted._

 _"You've killed her!" Loki said accusingly._

 _"No, I didn't want this to happen. Please! Please!" Tony pleaded._

Tony snapped awake and looked around, realizing that he was safe in reality. He quickly raced off to the infirmary to find Brigid sleeping with her babies by her side. Suddenly, Tony felt a wet, sticky feeling beneath his feet. He looked down and found blood pooling from beneath Brigid's bed. Tony stifled a gasp as to not wake Brigid.

"What do you want?" he gasped. "Please, enough!"

"Confess," he heard a voice say.

"Who was that?" Tony asked.

Before his eyes, Tony saw a woman with green war paint and armor appear before him. "You, I've heard of you. You're Fenrir, aren't you?"

"Yes, I died serving my Queen and I've been watching over her ever since," Fenrir said. "You have harmed her, and now you are paying the price."

"What's it gonna take to make you stop?" Tony asked.

"Confess," Fenrir said.

"Are you crazy?" Tony asked. "You want me to admit to my daughter that I let a psycho in and attack her and that's why she's pregnant with his baby and not Loki's?"

"Yes," Fenrir said.

Tony shook his head. "I can't. I can't lose her."

"Who are you truly protecting, Stark?" Fenrir asked. "It sounds to me as if you want to protect yourself, not Brigid by lying to her. You don't deserve her and this is not love."

"You don't know her like I do!" Tony said defensively.

"I only knew her for a brief time, yes, but I loved her more than you do," Fenrir said. "I would never have lied to her to save myself from humiliation. If you put yourself before her, you didn't love her at all. Confess and end this pain."

Fenrir vanished, leaving Tony alone with Brigid.

"Lonely, Stark?"

Tony turned to find Loki smirking at him. "How is she?"

"She's managing, but how are you these days?" Loki asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Tony said.

"Don't play dumb with me, Stark, we both know you do," Loki said.

"And what are you gonna do? Rat me out?" Tony asked.

"I don't keep secrets from my wife, but this is not my secret to tell, is it?" Loki said.

Just then, Brigid slowly awoke. "My love."

Loki sat by her side and took her hand. "My darling, how are you this evening?"

"My strength returns," Brigid said. "Where are my children?"

"Barton is looking after them," Loki said.

Brigid looked up and saw Tony at her side. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how my daughter and the little one are doing," Tony said.

 _"Confess,"_ Tony heard in his head, like a bell being rung over and over.

Tony clutched his head, trying to make the voices stop. "Enough!"

Brigid and Loki stared at him after his sudden outburst.

"Dad, are you alright?" Brigid asked.

Tony sighed. "No, no, I'm not. I've been visited by your old friend Fenrir, and she won't stop, but I have to end this."

"End what? What are you talking about?" Brigid asked.

Tony slowly took her hand. "You don't know how Ross got into your room that night. I did not want to tell you, but-"

"Just tell me," Brigid said.

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. "I did it. I let him in to your room. I had to or else he would've thrown me in prison, too."

Brigid's face turned scarlet red. "I'm bearing a child of a man who savagely violated my body and your first thought was yourself?"

"Brigid," Tony faltered. "I didn't want this."

Without hesitation, Brigid's hand furiously flew across Tony's face several times. "I'm ashamed to ever call you my father."

Holding back tears, Tony nodded and left the infirmary.

Later that evening, Barton entered the infirmary to find Brigid shaking and sweating, still a prisoner of her thoughts.

"Brigid, you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" Brigid cried.

Barton set down the babies and slowly approached her. "Brigid, you're okay. You're alright."

Brigid came to her senses to find Barton at her side. "Barton?"

"Still having bad dreams?" Barton asked.

"My body was violated by a psycho behind the law, and the man I call Father let him do it, so what do you think?" Brigid asked.

"You can shake this. I know you can," Barton said. "You're a goddess."

"Since when do you care?" Brigid asked.

"I don't, but I loved Fenrir, and for her sake, I have to care about you," Barton said. "So, you gotta shake this off."

"And how do you propose I do that?"

"Weren't you the same goddess who played us years ago? The one who tricked Stark into thinking you were having someone else's baby than Loki's? The one who pretended to be Loki's hostage just to take the focus off him?"

"What do you want? An apology?"

Barton smirked. "Oh, that wouldn't suit you in the slightest. I'm just trying to make you realize who you are."

Barton left with a smirk.

"He's right."

Brigid turned to find Fenrir by her side. "You agree with him?"

"I loved him, but my personal feelings aside, he is right," Fenrir said. "You forget who you are, my Queen."

"And who am I?" Brigid asked.

"You are Brigid Odinson, Goddess of Mischief, the true Queen of Asgard," Fenrir said.

Brigid considered her old friend's words. Slowly she began to feel her spirits rise again, as the tide rises in the ocean. A smile spread across her face.

"So, who are you, my Queen?" Fenrir asked.

"I am Brigid Odinson, Goddess of Mischief, Queen of Asgard," Brigid said firmly.

 **A/N: YAY! Brigid is back! But what happens to her and Tony? This is for all my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	57. Finding a Way

Chapter 57: Finding a Way

 _"Mama, Mama!"_

 _Brigid heard the cries of her children in her sleep. She turned to find Bruce, Tony, and Frigga, dark haired and bright eyed, running towards her and Loki. Brigid knew she was dreaming but she did not care; the sight of her lost children, even in her dreams, made her heart soar. Loki carried little Thor and Astrid in his arms as his children scurried up to him and Brigid._

 _"Mama, Papa!" they cried._

 _Brigid wept as she and Loki embraced their children, holding them close._

 _"Mama sad?" Frigga asked._

 _Brigid smiled through her tears. "No, little princess. I'm just so happy. I'm very happy."_

 _Loki smiled as he knelt showing his children their new baby sister. "Children, you haven't met your new baby sister. Her name is Astrid."_

 _"Yay, sister!" Frigga said happily._

 _"Hello, baby sister," Bruce and Tony said._

 _Frigga held her little sister's hand while Tony and Bruce each gave their new sister a kiss._

 _"I knew you'd love her," Loki said. "Just as much as we love you."_

 _Brigid wept as she watched her children. As much as she wanted to believe the illusion, she knew she could not. She knew she could not stay in the Paradise, not matter how perfect._

 _"I love you so much, my darlings. Mama loves you so much," Brigid said tearfully._

 _One last kiss from her children and one last embrace gave Brigid the courage to let go of her dream._

When she awoke, she could still feel the cold tears on her cheek, and her heart was pounding. Loki came to her side and immediately sensed her trouble.

"What is it, my love? More nightmares?" he asked.

"On the contrary, I had quite the pleasant dream that I did not want to leave," Brigid said, wiping the tears from her cheek. "I saw our children again. All of them, as if they had never gone. They met their new sister and they loved her just as we do. I couldn't bring myself to leave but I knew I had to." 

Loki embraced her, stroking her hair. "I cannot begin to tell you how many times I have dreamed that. I want to live there, stay with you and our children, but I can't."

"I know why I can't stay there. I can't feel sorry for myself anymore," Brigid said. "I want our children back. I want to hold them again. I want them to meet Astrid and their new brother or sister. I can't just sit here wallowing in my grief."

Loki nodded. "As much as I admire the sentiment, my love, I don't know what can be done to undo the damage Thanos has done."

Brigid smiled. "My love, you have just answered the question."

"I have?" Loki questioned. "How?"

"What undoes or heals all things?" Brigid replied.

Loki brightened. "Time. You want to build a time machine?"

"Not exactly, but yes," Brigid replied. "Time travel is my plan, but we'll need help."

That afternoon, Brigid and Loki called Banner to outline Brigid's idea for time travel.

"So, let me get this straight, you wanna build a time travel machine?" Banner asked.

"No, not exactly," Brigid said. "Time travel beacons. Each of us will have one. Each of us will go to different points in time and retrieve each of the stones. Once we have each of the stones, we can undo what Thanos has done."

"It's not so simple, Brigid," Banner said. "Time travel has many complications, not to mention you're pregnant so it's not a good idea for you to go hurtling through time, not to mention the numerous paradoxes."

"You're forgetting one thing," Loki said.

"And what's that, my love?" Brigid asked.

"Even if we have the stones, we need a way to hold them, which we do not," Loki said. "The gauntlet was the only way to contain their power and it's destroyed. So without a gauntlet, there's no point to getting the stones."

"I think that's where we can be of use."

Brigid, Loki, and Banner turned to find Tony and Rocket standing behind them.

"I know, surprise, frickin' surprise," Rocket said. "This all sucks."

"Yeah, I'm still here," Tony said. "I...thought you could use all the help you could get."

Brigid nodded. "Your help is just what we need."

"So, how do we take down that crapbag Thanos?" Rocket asked.

"You will go to Nidaveillir. The dwarves should help you build a new gauntlet," Brigid said.

Just then, in a flash of lightning, Thor appeared. "Brother, we were just forming our plan. Where have you come from?"

"Nidaveillir," Thor replied. "I have most distressing news. Eitri is dead. He was killed in the snap."

No one could speak. The room had dropped to a chill.

"Well, there goes the universe," Rocket said. "Everything is gone to crap."

Brigid shook her head. "No, I won't let it end like this. We'll build our own gauntlet. I won't let us be defeated so easy."

"Brigid, that was a gauntlet forged on a dying star. Who can forge a gauntlet like that?" Thor asked.

"I will," Tony said. "I will build that gauntlet."

"Me too. I would love to see Nidaveillir again and taking out that crapsack wouldn't hurt either," Rocket said.

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic," Thor said. "We should leave for Nidaveillir with all haste."

"I'm ready. You got the magical axe," Rocket said.

"I'm ready, Point Break," Tony said.

"Tony, a word," Loki said.

Loki took Tony aside. "I don't know how Brigid feels but I know I speak for both of us when I say thank you."

"Well, Reindeer Games, I didn't do it for you, I did it for Brigid and those kids. I know she hates me, but I love her and those kids. They're my life," Tony said.

"Brigid loves you. Aside from me, there's no other man she could love. You'll see," Loki said.

"Nice pep talk," Tony said.

"Hey, Stark, you frozen or what?" Rocket cried.

Tony sighed and approached Brigid. "Well, Brigid, this is gonna be a long time before I see you. Goodbye?"

Brigid stood still as stone before Tony.

"Brigid, honey, I'm so sorry, for everything. I know it's not much, but I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much. You're all I've got and if you're the only child I have, you've made me so happy," Tony said.

Brigid said nothing and Tony nodded and turned away. Just as he did, something in Brigid changed. She hated what had been done to her, but she did not hate Tony. She couldn't hate him. She knew that this could be the last time she would see her beloved adopted father.

"Father!" she cried.

Brigid ran forward and jumped in Tony's arms, weeping. "Father, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! Please promise you'll come back! Please, please promise you'll come back!"

Tony held her tight, tears flowing down his face. "Brigid, I promise, I will come back. I love you so much. You're the best thing to happen to me. I promise I'll come back to you."

Brigid nodded and with one last embrace, she watched as Tony, Thor, and Rocket disappeared in a flash of light.

Later that night, Loki and an exhausted Brigid were still working on her idea for her time travel pieces with Banner with no solutions.

"Brigid, you're exhausted. Why don't you rest?" Banner asked.

"As long as my children are gone, I can't," Brigid said.

Brigid sighed. "Look, Tony's gone, so are my kids. I can't rest until I unravel this web."

"We will, my love. We can do this, together," Loki said.

"Loki's right. We'll figure this out," Banner said.

"Alright, Loki, what the heck have you done now?"

Barton came storming into the lab and got nose to nose with Loki. "What is your game, Loki?"

"I wish I knew what you were talking about, Barton," Loki said.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Barton snapped. "Thor told us you're a Frost Giant. I found three guys frozen solid. Our cameras only picked up glowing red eyes and a cold heat signature. So, what did you do?"

"I wish I could say it was me, but I don't know what you're talking about," Loki said. "There's only one other Frost Giant and he's only..."

"Yeah?" Barton asked.

"My love, come with me," Loki said, his eyes wide.

Loki and Brigid raced off to their chambers, followed by Banner and Barton. There they found three men frozen solid and Baby Thor, smiling and giggling. The four of them stared at the three frozen men and back at Baby Thor, perplexed.

"Darling, you don't think that...he...did that?" Brigid asked.

"My love, he's only a baby, there's no way he could've done this," Loki replied.

To Loki's surprise, Baby Thor's skin turned icy blue, his eyes were glowing red, and he shot out a beam of ice from his hands, just missing everyone as the baby giggled.

"Well, looks like for once I owe you an apology," Barton said.

Loki stared at his son in shock. "Oh my God."

"Well, like father, like son," Brigid said, amused.

 **A/N: Uh-oh, Thor's a true Frost Giant like his daddy, and he has powers! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	58. A Bitter Choice

Chapter 58: A Bitter Choice

"Oh God, what?" Barton asked. "What is going on here?"

"I'm afraid that Thor has inherited my Jotun abilities," Loki explained.

Barton chuckled. "You're not seriously suggesting that a baby did all this, are you?"

"Well, not intentionally, but yes," Loki said. "I was afraid of this."

"Well, I see nothing to fear. So what if he's Jotun? Neither you nor he are monsters," Brigid said. "Anyone who says otherwise will answer to me."

Bruce steadied her. "As much as I admire that, I doubt anyone else will see it that way."

"If the FEDs get wind of this, it could be bad for the kids," Barton said.

It was Brigid's turn to chuckle. "What can they do? Arrest an infant?"

Barton's face turned grave. "I wouldn't put passed what they are willing to do. If the former Secretary was willing to torture and assault you, then I fear what they will do do those kids."

Brigid smiled dangerously and brandished her vibrainium daggers. "Know this, Barton. Anyone who thinks of harming my children will only know the bite of my dagger in their throat."

Loki smiled proudly at Brigid. "Never underestimate a mother's love."

"Alright, so in the meantime, what do we do with the guys he froze?" Barton asked.

Loki waved his hand and the three frozen men disappeared. "None of this happened. None of us will ever speak a word of this. Is that clear?"

Everyone nodded wordlessly.

"So, can we get back to work?" Bruce asked.

Brigid nodded. "You get started. I'll be along. Let me just put my son down."

Banner and Barton headed back to the lab while Loki and Brigid put little Thor down in his cradle with Astrid. Despite her desire to be near her son, Loki could see through his wife.

"I know you're troubled, my darling," Loki said. "You should know better than to try and hide it from me."

"I'm only thinking of Thor and Tony out there on Nidaveillir," Brigid said sadly. "He's the only father I've had for most of my life. And Thor. I blamed him for the death of our children and I never told him how I truly feel. What if they don't return?"

"My love, have you forgotten that this is the same Iron Man who launched a missile into space years ago and returned to tell the tale?" Loki asked. "He will be safe with my brother and they will return to us. I assure you they will return to us and you will see your father again."

Brigid stared down at her sleeping children. "You don't truly think they'll come for him, do you?"

"Only a fool would dare to come between us and our children," Loki said.

"I meant what I said," Brigid said fiercely. "Anyone who tries to take them will die screaming. I mean it. I just can't bear it. I've lost our children, Tony, Thor, Fenrir. I can't lose them. I can't."

Loki held her close. "We won't lose them. Everything will be alright, my love. I promise you. It will be alright."

Just then, Brigid felt a wave of pain in her abdomen. She felt something like a kick in her stomach, causing her to scream and nearly double over.

"My love, are you alright?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," Brigid said. "The baby...it shouldn't be acting this feisty."

"Banner!" Loki cried. "Banner, get in here!"

In that moment, Banner came racing in. "What's going on?"

"Banner, something is terribly wrong with the child," Loki said. "Please, help."

"Bring her to my lab," Banner said. "I wanna get an ultrasound."

Loki carried Brigid downstairs to Banner's lab. Loki laid her on a table while Banner pulled up her shirt and squirted the cold jelly on her stomach. Loki held Brigid's hand as Banner moved the wand over her belly. Brigid trembled as Banner moved the wand over her stomach, but it was not fear for herself, only for her child.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Brigid asked.

Banner continued to wave the wand over her belly. "Nothing that I can see. I think this little one's just being tricky...and very strong."

"Strong?" Brigid asked, a hint of a smile on her face.

Banner smiled. "Mmm-hmm. Very strong. This little one has a very strong heartbeat. Wanna heart it?"

Brigid nodded and Banner turned up the machine to that she and Loki could hear. Within seconds, they heard the gentle _thump thump!_ of their baby's heart. Hearing their child's heart was music to the ears of Brigid and Loki and it told them they had nothing to fear.

Loki could not help but laugh. "This little one is as strong as his mother. All of our children are."

"Yes, the tricks they get from their father," Brigid laughed.

"He is a strong trickster indeed," Loki said.

Brigid raised her eyebrow. " _He?_ "

"Just making a guess, my love," Loki said.

"I was about to say _she_ is as tricky as you are," Brigid said. "Although I will give you credit, you were right the first time."

"What do you think, Bruce?" Loki questioned.

Bruce stopped a moment, as if in thought. "Well, it is too early to tell, you'll have to wait until at least sixteen weeks, but with hypermesis graviderum and a strong heartbeat, I'm going to say girl."

Brigid smiled triumphantly. "Told you so."

Bruce smiled. "Again, it is too early to tell. Until you start, well, uh, _showing_ as it were, and it has to be at least sixteen weeks, before we can get a proper sonogram to determine the sex."

"Showing? What does that have to do with the child?" Loki asked.

"It's usually a sign of having children. If I'm carrying high, it should be a girl, and low for a boy," Brigid explained.

Loki chuckled. "Midgardians have strange ways."

"Well, how do you have kids on Asgard?" Banner asked.

"We wait till they're born and then we know," Loki replied.

"Now who's strange," Banner laughed. "Either way, I'm still gonna guess girl on this one."

"Me too," Brigid replied. "That's two against one."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough if Thor and Astrid are having a brother or sister, but I'm strongly going with brother," Loki laughed.

"Oh we shall see," Brigid said with a sly grin.

Despite being hopeful for the arrival of their child, nothing could last for them. As they worked on their time travel beacons, Loki and Brigid could not anticipate the trouble coming for them.

"Bruce, how are we doing with those beacons?" Brigid asked.

"The mechanics are all set up but we have no way to program these things," Bruce said gravely.

"We will figure this out," Brigid said. "Keep at it."

Just then, Secretary Coulson barged in. Brigid and Loki paled at the sight of him.

"Coulson, I thought you were-" Brigid said, a tinge of fear in her voice.

"Dead? Yes, that rumor has been circulating," Coulson said.

"Well, if you're not dead, then what do you want?" Loki demanded.

"We got word that three agents went missing two days ago," Coulson said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"Of course not, so if you'll excuse us," Brigid said.

Coulson smiled. "You can say one thing, but your security tapes say another. So, you wanna try again?"

"Alright, Coulson, it was me. Take me away," Loki said, offering his hands.

"You know, you're good, but you're not that good," Coulson chuckled. "We figured you'd do anything to protect your son."

Loki and Brigid exchanged worried glances.

"We got word that he was an advanced being," Coulson said. "So, it's only logical he did this. I'm afraid he and the girl you...adopted will have to come with us."

Brigid brandished her daggers and held them at Coulson's throat quicker than lightning. "We killed you too quickly last time. If you want to live, you'll stay away from my children."

"I would listen if I were you," Loki said. "It is not wise to toy with a mother and her children."

Banner stepped up to diffuse the situation. "Brigid, don't. You kill him, you can't work on the project. If you can't work on the project, you can't go back in time to save your kids."

"Stay out of this, Bruce!" Brigid said.

"Brigid, no!" Banner cried. "You kill him, you'll be locked up too, and you can't save your kids, they'll take your baby from you."

"I don't care! He's not taking them!" Brigid said fiercely.

"Brigid, think of your kids. You can't save them if you're locked up," Banner said. "I know you care about that."

Brigid hesitated as she held Coulson at knife point. She could not bear to lose her babies, but the thought of never saving her children pained her more. With great pain, she released Coulson.

"I'll need to take them now, Mrs. Odinson," Coulson said.

Reluctantly, Brigid and Loki followed by Barton and Banner led Coulson to Astrid and Thor's room.

"Please, just take them while they're sleeping," Brigid said.

Coulson took Baby Thor and Astrid. As he did, he placed a tiny collar around Baby Thor's neck.

"Take that off my son, you filthy spawn!" Loki snarled. "He's a child, not an animal."

"I'm sorry, Loki, but we can't have him using his powers on us," Coulson said.

"You coward!" Brigid shrieked.

"Ah, ah, ah," Coulson scolded. "You kill me, you go away."

The argument awoke Baby Thor and Astrid, who screamed.

"Well done. You woke them," Brigid said. "At least let me hold my children."

"Can't do that. They're in my custody now," Coulson said.

"Fine. See what happens," Brigid said.

Coulson bounced the screaming Baby Thor up and down, as if examining him. Then, he heard a sound like a dragon breathing fire in Baby Thor's stomach. Without warning, Coulson's pale blue suit was covered in a milky sheen. Loki could not contain his laughter and Barton and Banner tried to hide their smiles.

"Clearly you have a lot to learn about children," Brigid said. "And by the way, Thor is not so keen on being separated from his mother, so I'd either find my DNA or get some earplugs because I don't think he likes you as I don't."

Coulson handed Baby Thor over to another agent and took Astrid. However, Astrid was not much better than her baby brother. Without hesitation, she grabbed one of Coulson's fingers and bit down as hard as she could.

"Oh, I forgot to mention, Astrid's teeth are growing so she's not happy lately," Loki said.

"Thank you for that. Gentleman, ladies, back to HQ," Coulson said.

Baby Thor and Astrid continued to scream as Coulson and his agent carried them away.

"Please, let me say goodbye to my children," Brigid begged.

Coulson nodded and Brigid and Loki held their children.

"Look at mama, look at mama," Brigid whispered to her children. "Mama loves you. Papa loves you. Remember that. We love you so much, so much. We will see you again."

"We love you so much. You are so loved," Loki whispered. "I promise I will see you again."

With one final kiss to their children, Brigid and Loki watched as Coulson took their wailing children away. Brigid held Loki tight, as if he were the only thing keeping her upright as her children disappeared.

"What have I done? What have I done?" Brigid wailed.

Brigid collapsed to the ground in Loki's arms screaming, overcome by grief at the loss of her only two children.

 **A/N: Oh no! Astrid and Thor are gone! What will Brigid and Loki do? This is for my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	59. A Long Awaited Arrival

Chapter 59: A Long Awaited Arrival

Brigid did not sleep that night. She only heard the sounds of her childrens' cries in her head, on a loop, tormenting her. Loki rose, the satin green bedsheets covering his marble skin. Brigid felt the warmth of his skin as he touched her shoulder.

"You know you cannot work without rest," Loki said.

"I hear them," Brigid said. "That's all I can hear. I just hear them in my head, their screams."

"And you think I cannot?" Loki questioned. "I hear them, too, my love. They haunt my dreams, too, my love."

Brigid clenched her fist, a quiet rage building up in her. "I should have slit Coulson's throat when I had the chance. He died too easily last time."

Loki smiled bitterly. "As much as I admire that sentiment and I would not weep for him, killing Coulson would not serve anyone, my darling."

"You would kill and die for your children as much as I. How can you say so?" Brigid asked, incensed.

"My love, do not mistake my feelings," Loki said. "I would gladly die and even kill for our children, but please think. If you followed through and killed Coulson then and there, you would be locked up, you would not be able to save our babies, they would take our child from you, and you wouldn't be here to help us. I know it may seem hard, but you made the right choice in the lesser of two evils."

"Does a parent really have a choice when it comes to their children?" Brigid asked. "If I made the right choice, why do I not feel it?"

Loki held her close. "We must make hard choices. If we want our family back, there have to be some hard choices. I would not have chosen a stronger woman to endure them with."

Brigid smirked. "And that is how I endure those hard choices."

Over the next few days, Brigid tossed herself into her work with the time travel device in order to distract herself from her pain. She gathered Barton, Banner, Steve, Natasha, and Loki together and showed them her designs.

Banner looked over her blueprints as he dusted his glasses. "You made this?"

"Oh, you're shocked. Well, I can make you one, too," Brigid said.

Banner rolled his eyes. "I see Tony's modesty rubbed off on you."

"Truly? I thought I was saying thank you," Brigid laughed. "So, is this possible?"

Banner adjusted his glasses. "Yes, but it'll be complicated. We'll need a lot of heavy lifting."

"Why not set the beast loose," Loki said.

"Absolutely not," Steve said.

"How else can we build a portal?" Loki asked.

"The good Captain and Barton will see to that, won't you?" Brigid asked.

Steve and Barton nodded. "Yeah," Steve said.

"Why not," Barton replied.

"Meanwhile, Banner can acquire us some iridium," Brigid replied.

"Iridium? What for?" Barton asked.

Brigid raised her brow. "Honestly, do you remember nothing from New York all those years ago, Barton?"

"Well, thanks to you two my memory's a little fuzzy, but go on," Barton said.

"It's a stabilizing agent," Banner said quickly. "It means a portal, like a time vortex, will stay open as long and wide as we want without collapsing on us."

"Thank you, Banner," Brigid said in satisfaction. "So, would you be able to collect said material for us?"

Banner sighed. "At this point, I don't think it would be too difficult I know a place in Germany that I may have access to."

"Good. You work on that while we get the framework started," Brigid said.

"Well, guess I'm going to Germany," Banner said.

Banner took Brigid aside as he made to leave. "Hey, are you three gonna be okay?"

"We'll be fine," Brigid assured him.

"I just wanna make sure that you'll be okay and you won't do anything...crazy," Banner said.

"I'll be fine," Brigid said. "Now please, can you get out of her so you can get that d**** iridium so I can save my children?"

Banner nodded with a smile. "I'll see you all very soon."

That very evening, as Steve and Barton worked on the portal and Brigid oversaw the blueprints, Romanoff roused them from their work.

"Guys, you might wanna see this," she said.

Romanoff punched up a view-screen where they saw a man with short, black hair, green eyes wearing all black except for a green jacket.

"Hi, uh, is anyone home? This is Scott Lang," the man greeted. "We met a few years ago, at the airport, in Germany? I got really big. Ant-Man, I know you know that. That's me. Can you buzz me in?"

Steve and Romanoff gaped at the screen.

"Is this an old message?" Steve asked.

Romanoff nodded. "That's the front door."

Brigid stopped. "Wait, how do we know he is not a spy?"

"We ask," Steve said.

Steve flipped the intercom. "Scott? Scott Lang?"

"Yeah?" replied Scott.

"If you're really Ant-Man, prove it. Tell us something only we would know," Steve said.

"I did two years house arrest after I took a deal and now all of my friends are gone and I wanna know what the heck is going on," Scott replied.

"Good enough," replied Steve.

Romanoff buzzed him in and before they knew it, they were looking upon Scott Lang in person.

"Well, well, Scott Lang, good to see you," Steve greeted.

"Scott," Romanoff said, reaching to embrace Lang.

Scott winced. "Please don't hurt me."

"I think if I wanted to, I would have," Romanoff laughed.

"Right," Scott said as he surveyed the room to see Loki and Brigid. "And who are you?"

"I'm Loki of Asgard," Loki greeted.

"And Brigid of Asgard," Brigid added.

Scott's eyes widened. "I heard of you two. You guys blew up New York a few years ago."

"And you blew up an airport," Brigid replied. "So, moving on."

"How bad is it, Scott?" Steve asked.

"Just as bad as it can get," Scott replied. "I was in the middle of collecting particles for a friend and right before I could be pulled out of the vortex, all I heard was static. Everyone of my friends, Hope, Hank, Janet, they're all gone."

"So, how did you get out?" Romanoff asked.

Scott was grim. "I almost didn't. I went through a time vortex at the right time, which I know I shouldn't do, but what choice did I have? Luckily, my friend Luis was there at the right time and he got me out."

"Well, we could use all the help we can get," Steve said. "We're building a time travel portal to go back in time and undo what has happened. Brigid, here, worked with Tony Stark once, she's overseeing this project."

"Well there I can be of use," Scott said.

"Welcome aboard, Ant-man," Brigid said with a smile.

For nearly eight long months, Brigid, Loki and her company toiled away on the portals to the time travel device. Barton and Steve had the rings for the portal intact and Banner had secured the iridium necessary for the portals. Scott and Brigid got to work on the beacons. In the time they had worked, Brigid had grown a large belly the size of a boulder and her movements had become harder due to the strong child inside her. Despite this, she remained ever focused on the portals and beacons.

"Are you sure you can make this work, Scott?" Brigid asked.

"I have a Master's in Electrical Engineering. I can make it work," Scott said.

"I am the Goddess of Mischief, but that does not make mean a qualification," Brigid said.

"I'm sorry, where did you you study?" Scott asked. "Asgard University?"

"Close, but I went to New York Institute of Tech," Brigid replied.

"And now you're a goddess and princess of Asgard?" Scott asked. "but your adopted dad is Tony Stark. Did I miss something?"

"No, you got that right," Brigid replied. "In short, I was kidnapped, forced to marry Thor, but then I fell in love with my husband and the rest is history."

"Well, there you go," Scott said.

"So, you are sure this can work?" Loki asked.

"Hey, I know what I'm doing. Don't worry," Scott said.

"Well, if it doesn't work, I have a lot to worry about, and so should you," Brigid replied menacingly.

"Me too, Princess. Me too," Scott replied.

Suddenly, Brigid gasped out in pain and doubled over. Loki was quick to catch her before she could fall. Brigid wobbled to her feet, fighting to catch her breath.

"What was that?" Loki asked.

"Loki, my love, she's coming," Brigid gasped.

Loki's eyes were huge. "No, she can't be. You're not due for nearly a month!"

"My love, please! She's coming!" Brigid shrieked.

"Banner, get over here!" Loki cried.

Banner rushed over to the gasping Brigid.

"She can't be coming yet," Loki gasped.

Banner felt Brigid's rotund belly. "Brigid's right, Loki. This kid wants out, now."

Brigid let out another pained scream. "I noticed."

"Get her down to my lab. We'll get her prepped and ready," Banner said.

With Barton following, Loki carried Brigid down to Banner's lab. Banner checked Brigid's progress immediately as she was laid on a table. Loki ripped off his leather jacket and wrapped it over Brigid's legs.

"This little one's head's down, good start," Banner said.

"Ahhh! I need to push!" Brigid cried.

"You're only 3 centimeters dilated," Banner replied.

"And I'll stab you once before I get to nine," Brigid moaned.

"You're welcome," Banner said. "Loki, help her move. This kid needs movement if we wanna speed up the process."

Loki took Brigid's hand. "My love, up. Up, my love."

Brigid shook her head and cried out. "I can't! It hurts!"

"My love, if you don't stand, you'll only be in pain longer," Loki said. "Come on, you're strong."

Screaming through the pain, Brigid climbed to her feet with Loki's support. Just then, Romanoff rushed in.

"Bruce, we need you. The portals have a problem," she said.

"But Nat I-" Banner said.

"Go, I'll help her," Barton said.

Barton nodded to Banner as he hurried to fix the portals. Barton rushed to a screaming Brigid's side.

"Brigid, you're gonna be alright," Barton reassured her. "Just breathe, breathe."

"Why are you helping me?" Brigid asked. "You hate me."

"I'm doing it for this little one, and Fenrir," Barton said. "Now come on, breathe."

Brigid breathed hard and screamed through the pain as her contractions took their toll on her. Loki held her hand and stroked her hair as she screamed. Neither of them knew how much time had passed as Brigid's contractions grew stronger and her shrieks louder. Her hair grew matted to her head as sweat stained her brow.

"Barton, this is torture," Loki said. "Can we end this?"

Barton leaned down and felt Brigid's belly. "She's ready. Okay, Brigid, on three I need you to push. One, two, three, push!"

Holding Loki's hand, Brigid screamed through a bout of pushing before depleting her strength.

"Well done, my love," Loki whispered. "You're very strong, you can do this."

"Good, good, Brigid!" Barton said cheerfully. "You're doing great. Again. One, two, three. Push!"

Brigid sighed before she sat up, grabbed her knees and pushed again, shouting out her pain.

"You're doing so well, my love," Loki whispered.

"It hurts," Brigid said wearily. "I feel like my chest is being crushed."

"Our child will be here soon," Loki reassured her, kissing her matted head.

"Okay, Brigid, again. Big push," Barton said.

Brigid shook her head. "Barton, shut up."

"You have to!"

"I bloody can't!"

"Yes, you bloody can! You're Goddess of Mischief and Princess of Asgard, now push!"

Brigid forced her resolve through another round of pushing before she collapsed, mortally exhausted. As she lay there, Brigid heard another voice.

 _Don't give up, my Queen._

Brigid looked over and saw the specter of her old friend and guard standing beside her. "You're here?"

"I never left, my Queen," Fenrir replied with a smile. "You've got to keep going. You have to be strong."

"With you here, that is all I need, my friend," Brigid said.

Barton looked at the progress at Brigid's legs. "Okay, this kid's almost here. Just one more big push. Brigid, I need you to move your legs to get the baby out."

Brigid shook her head. "I can't. I can't move."

"Loki, move her legs. This kid needs room," Barton said.

Loki helped Brigid pull her legs back to help her make her final push and then took her hand.

"Alright, my love. Just one more. One more. Push!" Loki cried.

Taking Loki's hand, Brigid screamed through one last bout of pushing with every ounce of strength she had. Before she knew it, she only heard the screams of her child as a beaming Barton held up a wriggling baby to her before placing her in Loki's arms.

Loki was overcome with joy as he held his new child. "It's a girl."

"Perfect," Brigid breathed.

Suddenly, Brigid's monitor let out a long, slow tone. Loki's eyes widened as he held his new daughter.

"Brigid! My love!" Loki cried. "Barton, what's happening?"

"I don't know," Barton said. "She's flat-lining. She's lost a lot of blood."

Barton began to desperately give Brigid CPR as Loki looked on holding his daughter;

"Come back, my love, please," Loki pleaded.

 _In between worlds, Brigid looked on with Fenrir by her side._

 _"My Queen, you know you cannot stay here," Fenrir said._

 _"But it is so much easier," Brigid said._

 _"My Queen, you know what's easier isn't always right," Fenrir said. "If you stay, what will life be like for your children? Loki? They need you. You have to keep fighting."_

 _"But Astrid and Thor-"_

 _"I'll be watching over them. They'll be safe. You have to keep fighting for them and your daughter."_

 _Brigid beamed. "I think I found her a name."_

 _"I'll be watching," Fenrir said._

Brigid awoke to feel Loki's cool hand on her head. "My darling, our baby?"

Loki placed a cool cloth on her head. "Try to rest, darling. You just lost quite a lot of blood."

"The baby?" Brigid asked anxiously.

"She's perfectly healthy," Loki reassured her. "She's a very strong princess."

Brigid smiled. "Told you so."

Barton entered the lab and came to Brigid's side carrying a bundle. "I don't know what you fed this kid, but she was tough to get out, but she came beautiful. Ten fingers, ten toes. And ten pounds, nine ounces. No wonder you had trouble getting her out."

Barton tenderly handed the baby girl to Brigid. "She's beautiful. So how am I back?"

"Ask him," Barton said. "He gave you his blood."

"Well, I may have done that, but he revived you after he got our daughter," Loki said.

"You?" Brigid asked.

Barton smirked. "I know, you're stunned. Fenrir would've wanted it."

"That's what I've decided to name our daughter," Brigid said. "Fenrir Lokisdottir."

Loki beamed at the sleeping, chubby girl in Brigid's arms. "It's perfect, as is she. Fenrir would love it."

Later that night, Barton kept watch over Baby Fenrir. As he watched over the sleeping baby girl, his thoughts dwelt on her namesake. He smiled at the baby, thinking how strong she was, just like Fenrir.

"Hello, Clint."

Barton turned to find Fenrir behind him and he smiled. "Hello, Fenrir. I missed you."

"I noticed. This little one is quite strong," Fenrir said.

"She reminds me of you so much," Barton said.

Fenrir reached out as if to hold Barton's hand. "Thank you for saving Brigid. She means the world to me."

"I did it all for you," Barton said. "It was all for you. And I'll look after this little one, all of them for you."

"I love you, Clint Barton," Fenrir said.

"And I love you," Barton said.

 **A/N: Awww Brigid has a baby girl! And Barton saved her! This is for my readers, writers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you.**


	60. Taking Back the Children

Chapter 60: Taking Back the Children

"Ehhh! Wahhh! Wahhh!"

Loki was awakened by the high-pitched cries of baby Fenrir. Carefully as to not wake Brigid, Loki crept out of bed and over to the little incubator where his baby daughter lay wrapped in blankets with a pink cap on her head. Baby Fenrir wriggled about in her blankets, as if trying to escape them as she continued to scream.

"Ooh, there there now, princess," Loki whispered, picking up his daughter and kissing her pink-capped head. "Papa is here. Papa is here."

Loki walked her about the room and sang softly to her: _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

Loki continued to sway and rock Baby Fenrir in his arms until she was laying peaceful in his arms. He looked up to see Brigid watching him as he watched him rocking their daughter.

"My love, you should be resting," he whispered.

"Our daughter needs a feeding," Brigid whispered wearily.

"My love, you risked your life bringing our princess into the world. Are you certain?" Loki asked.

"I would risk my life for all of my children," Brigid replied. "To my last breath."

Loki gingerly placed a pacified Fenrir in Brigid's arms. Brigid tenderly took her daughter to her chest. Loki smiled as he watched Fenrir feed.

"She was sleeping well for the passed few days," Loki whispered. "I supposed she worked up quite the appetite. She loves her Mama."

"She loves her Papa," Brigid said, smiling at their daughter. "She adores you."

"She looks just like her Mama," Loki said. "She's perfect. Well done, my love."

Fenrir stopped feeding and Brigid brought her to her shoulder and patted her back until she let out a tiny belch.

"You're welcome," Loki chuckled.

Fenrir yawned and within seconds, she was sleeping in Brigid's arms. Loki took their sleeping daughter and placed her back in the incubator as gently as he could.

"She'll sleep till nightfall. She's a very peaceful sleeper," Loki said.

Brigid smiled, but her grin quickly disappeared.

"My love, we have a beautiful new daughter, but you are troubled," Loki said.

"Half of our children are dead," Brigid replied. "Two of them have been kidnapped by Coulson and his government lackeys. Who knows what they're doing to them. I can't bear it. Thor and Astrid are only a year old and I haven't been with them. I don't know if they're scared, cold, or hungry. I can't stand it any longer and I won't. I want them back while we still can."

Loki held her hand tightly. "Then let's not waste any time. Let's bring back Thor and Astrid to meet their new sister."

Brigid grinned widely. "I was hoping you'd say that, my love. Where do we start?"

Brigid sat with Fenrir in her arms as Barton entered her room.

"Well, you two are looking good," he laughed.

"She is a strong princess," Brigid said proudly.

"Well, she has mom to thank for that," Barton said. "She looks just like you. She's beautiful."

Brigid was grave for a moment. "Barton, may I ask you something?"

"Okay," Barton said.

"Do you have children?" Brigid asked.

Barton stiffened and placed Fenrir back in her pram. "I think I'll just go. I've had enough.

"Barton, just answer the question," Brigid said.

"Yes!" Barton replied angrily. "I did. They're dead, alright. All of them. Why are you asking me this? To gloat?

"If you could do anything to get them back, would you?" Brigid asked.

"You know I would," Barton replied.

Brigid smiled. "That's exactly what I thought."

"Why are you asking me this?" Barton asked.

Brigid sighed. "I cannot tell you. You only need to know that there are things that I must see to. I need you to take care of my daughter until I do. Can I trust you with that?"

"With my life," Barton replied. "and Fenrir's."

Brigid nodded kissed her daughter goodbye. "I'm going to bring back our family."

Brigid met Loki in the hangar bay where they prepared their transportation.

"Is Barton taking care of our daughter?" Loki asked.

"Yes. She's sound asleep. Thank goodness," Brigid replied. "Is our transportation in order?"

"One moment," Loki said.

Loki led Brigid over to a Quinjet where they were stopped by a guard.

"Ah, sorry God of Mischief but I can't let you take this jet," said the guard.

Without warning, Brigid punched the guard, knocking him out cold. Loki and Brigid boarded the Quinjet with ease.

"You are vicious, my love," Loki said. "but I love you all the more."

"I hope you didn't love me for my charming personality," Brigid said.

"Well no," Loki replied. "It was that and everything else in between. Besides, how could I not love a woman who stabbed my brother for me?"

Brigid smirked. "To be honest, it felt good at the time."

Loki powered up the jet and the two raced off toward Washington and their children.

"Dr. Cho, how are the test subjects A and B coming along?" Coulson asked.

The raven haired doctor turned away from her screen and faced Coulson. "The subjects are incredibly strong. Everything is going quite well, Secretary."

"Good. I want these subjects ready to take out the war criminals Loki and Brigid as soon as possible," Coulson said.

"If I may, Sir, why are we using children to execute criminals?" Cho asked.

Coulson smirked. "Luring the rat into the trap. With the boy's half Jotun blood and mixing the girl's blood with that of Kree, they'll be unstoppable."

Cho nodded. "Yes, sir. If you'll just come with me, there is something I'd like you to see."

Cho led Coulson to an empty room.

Coulson looked around the empty room and shrugged. "So, what is this?"

Suddenly, Cho jumped behind him and jammed a needle into his throat. "Night, night, Secretary."

Coulson fell unconscious in seconds with Cho smiling down at him.

Coulson felt as if he were drowning. He awoke to find himself tied to a chair and Dr. Cho and a guard smiling down at him.

"Dr. Cho, what's going on here? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid you're gravely mistaken, Secretary," Cho said. "Just like you made a grave mistake in taking my children."

Coulson stared in realization and a flicker of fear crossed his eyes. "Brigid?"

The guard approached Coulson. "I'm afraid you should have heeded my warnings, Secretary."

"Loki," Coulson said coldly.

"We saw what you have been doing with our children and we're not pleased with that. Not at all," Brigid said. "Experimenting on them, using them as weapons. You should not ever cross a mother and her children. It will come back to haunt you."

"If you're going to kill me, get it over with. You did it once before," Coulson spat. "I'm not afraid of you."

Brigid chuckled. "Oh, I know. You see, I told you we killed you too quickly last time. So, _we_ will not kill you. No, no, no. I've thought of a better use for you."

In the next moment, the alarms started blaring. Guards started shouting, "Loki! Loki has been spotted!"

Loki emerged from a hidden corner and was instantly surrounded by guards.

"Loki, put your hands above your head and get on your knees. If you resist, you will be shot."

Loki clutched a knife in his hands.

"Drop the knife! Loki, drop the knife!" the guards commanded.

Loki still approached the guards clutching the knife.

"Loki, drop the knife! This is your last warning!" shouted the guards.

One final time, Loki refused to drop his weapon.

"Open fire!" shouted the guards.

In a hailstorm of bullets, Loki was thrown backwards and he collapsed, dead.

At the hangar bay, Brigid waited as Loki triumphantly brought their sleeping babies on board the Quinjet.

"My God! They're perfect!" she gasped.

"Just like they did when we last saw them," Loki said.

"Let's take our babies home to their sister," Brigid replied.

Brigid and Loki piloted the Quinjet back to the Avengers Compound where they were greeted by Tony and Thor.

"Dad!" Brigid gasped.

"Brother," Loki greeted. "You've returned."

"And just where were you?" Thor asked.

"Gathering supplies for Fenrir," Loki replied.

"Save it, Reindeer Games," Tony said angrily. "We just heard the news that Secretary Coulson was found dead. How do you think that happened?"

"Well, that is quite a coincidence," Loki said.

"I was being sarcastic. We know you killed him," Tony replied.

"I had good reason to," Loki replied.

Tony rolled his eyes. "You had good reason to murder a man in cold blood? Wow."

"He was experimenting on my children!" Brigid shouted. "He was planning to weaponize them against us. What would you have done?"

Tony sighed. "Is this true?"

"I wasn't going to kill him until I saw what he'd done," Brigid said.

"Nonetheless, there is no reason for you to have killed him," Thor said.

"He was experimenting on my children, brother," Loki said. "I care not the laws of your world. When it comes to my children, anyone who harms them is dead."

"Your friend Coulson should've thought of that before he took them," Brigid said.

"I don't know who you are but I never taught you to be cold," Tony said.

"No, but I learned to be a good mother on my own," Brigid said. "and if you don't agree with me, we have nothing more to say."

Brigid and Loki carried their children to their bedroom where they laid them down in their own beds.

"When they wake, they'll meet their sister," Loki whispered.

Brigid and Loki each gave their sleeping children a kiss on the head before turning to the hospital where they found Barton with baby Fenrir in his arms.

"Barton, how is our princess?" Loki asked.

"She's been sleeping most of the day," Barton said. "Heard you killed the Secretary."

"He was tormenting my children," Brigid said coldly. "If you have a problem, I won't apologize."

"I don't blame you," Barton said. "In fact, I think that's one thing we can agree on. I loved my kids, and I know you love yours. If anyone harmed my family, there'd be hell to pay. Despite how I feel about Coulson, I say bravo."

"Thank you," Brigid said gratefully.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I'll watch over the princess here," Barton said.

"Thank you, Barton," Loki said.

Brigid and Loki adjourned to their room.

"You were particularly fearsome today, my love," Loki said seductively. "I'm overcome, I'm undone."

"Oooh, darling," Brigid said lovingly. "Then allow me to relieve you."

Brigid ripped off Loki's tunic, revealing his marble skin. She and Loki collapsed to the bed, as Brigid devoured his lips before traveling down to his throat, lingering there a moment. Brigid's hands roamed his body as her lips traversed his chest. Loki flipped her about, and Brigid gripped his hair, bringing him closer to her body as he devoured her throat. He traveled further to her belly before making his way to her legs. His lips devoured her legs, leaving Brigid gasping.

Suddenly, they heard a great commotion outside their room.

"What is it?" Brigid asked.

"I'm not sure," Loki replied.

Loki and Brigid dressed and left the room to find a great mess of broken glass outside their door.

"Stay close. I don't like this," Loki said.

Brigid and Loki drew weapons and entered the hospital to find Barton on the floor, out cold.

"Barton?" Loki cried.

Suddenly, Loki was stabbed from behind, an ice-knife protruding from his chest as he cried out with pain. Before Brigid could scream or aid him, she was hit with a phaser blast to the chest. Brigid looked up in horror to find Thor and Astrid standing over her, a cold look in their eyes.

"Thor, Astrid, it's Mama," she pleaded.

Alas, her children were not hers, but weapons. They stared at her without staring. There was no recognition in their eyes.

"Don't you know who I am?" Brigid begged, tears in her eyes.

Brigid crawled to a bleeding Loki's side and managed to grip his hand before she was hit with another blast to the chest and all she knew was darkness as she lay quiet by Loki's side, clutching his hand.

 **A/N: Oh no! What has happened to Thor and Astrid! And Loki and Brigid! Find out in the next chapter! Thank you to my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	61. Tragedy in the Family

Chapter 61: Tragedy in the Family

Consumed with guilt, Tony paced back and forth as he consulted with Thor.

"Perhaps I was too hard on her," he said.

"She and Loki killed Coulson, our friend," Thor said. "What else would you have done?"

"I am her father in all but blood," Tony said. "She said Coulson was experimenting on those kids. If it were her, friend or not, I'd honestly want blood too. I love Thor and Astrid as much as she does. If someone had hurt them, I'd want to know who and hurt them in return."

Thor sighed. "I understand, but we're running out of allies. She and Loki went about this the wrong way. Besides, we did not see what happened."

"You think she's lying?" Tony asked.

"No, not when it comes to this," Thor said. "I just want to make certain we know everything before we pass judgment."

"Look, I wanna talk to her. Let's just start there," Tony said. "Last time I didn't talk, I got us into trouble so let's avoid that."

Thor and Tony made their way to Brigid and Loki's room.

Tony knocked on the door. "Brigid, Loki, it's Tony and Thor. We surrender, we wave the white flag. We just wanna talk. Open up."

With no answer, Tony knocked again. "Brigid, sweetie, please. I just wanna talk. Just open up."

Tony looked suspiciously at Thor. "It's too quiet. I don't like it."

"I don't either," Thor agreed.

"Alright, I'm bored. Break it down, Point Break," Tony said.

Using all of his strength, Thor ran into the door, breaking it off the hinges. When they entered the room, Tony and Thor were appalled by what they saw. Loki and Brigid, pale and bloodied, lay together, still clutching each other's hands. Loki was bleeding from the chest and Brigid was burned on hers. Tony and Thor rushed to their sides.

"Brigid, Loki!" Tony cried.

"Brother! Brother, please, stay with me!" Thor begged, cradling Loki in his arms.

"Friday, give me a reading!" Tony cried.

"She's critical but stable. His life signs are very critical," Friday said.

Tony and Thor stared at each other, each not sure what to do.

"Thor, get Banner up here, we gotta get them to medical," Tony said.

Before Thor could act, two figures jumped upon his shoulders.

"What the!" Tony cried.

Thor threw off his assailants and was heartbroken to see who they were. "Thor, Astrid?"

To his sadness, Thor and Astrid showed no recognition but only continued to lash out at him.

" _You_? Don't you know your uncle?" Thor asked, crestfallen.

Alas, the children continued to lash out at their uncle to no avail. Thor reluctantly gathered some wire and bound his niece and nephew together.

"Banner, get up here. We need you. Brigid and Loki are wounded. Hurry!" Tony cried.

"On my way," Banner said.

Thor rejoined Tony at Loki and Brigid's side once his niece and nephew were secure.

"Tony, do you think they'll make it?" he asked.

Tony hesitated. "They'll be fine, Thor."

A few moments later, Banner arrived with stretchers and a medical bag. He quickly sedated Thor and Astrid then tended to Brigid and Loki. He lifted Loki and Brigid onto the stretchers and listened to their hearts.

"I got no heartbeat. They're not breathing," Banner said. "Get them down to my lab."

"You can save them, can't you, Banner?" Tony asked.

"I'll do my best, Tony," Banner said grimly.

Banner strapped breathing masks over Brigid and Loki's faces as he and his assistants carried them down to his lab. Tony and Thor watched anxiously as Banner and his best surgeons laid Loki and Brigid out on the table and opened their clothes so Banner and his team could assess the damage. Tony and Thor paced and watched anxiously as Banner and his doctors worked feverishly, shocking Loki and Brigid, working to restore their hearts. After hours and hours, Banner finally emerged to give the news to a grief-stricken Tony and Thor.

"Banner, what's going on? How are they?" Tony asked.

"Are they going to make it?" Thor asked.

Banner sighed. "I...I wish I had better news. Brigid is in bad shape. She needs a blood transfusion. Her heart was badly damaged."

"Will she make it?" Tony asked.

"Only if she gets that blood transfusion," Banner said.

"And what of Loki?" Thor asked.

Banner sat down with Thor. "I'm afraid he is worse off. That icicle went straight for his heart. He's on life-support. Unless there's a fresh donor..."

"No!" Thor cried.

"Thor-" Tony said.

"I can't lose my brother! Not again!" Thor cried.

Tony placed a consoling hand on Thor's shoulder. "What can we do?"

"Brigid will need all of you when she wakes," Banner said. "We'll need you to keep her comfortable."

"What about the kids?" Tony asked.

"We're trying to figure out what Coulson did to them," Banner said. "So far, it looks as if he enhanced Thor's Jotun powers and mixed Astrid's with that of Kree blood."

"Good God," Tony gasped.

"We're trying to get through to them but we've had no luck," Banner said.

"Keep on it. And thank you, Banner," Tony said.

Tony and Thor entered the hospital room to see Brigid and Loki, pale and still in their beds.

Tony approached Brigid. "Hey there, Princess. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. We're all going to be right here for you. But you have to stay. Those kids need a mother. They need you. So please, come back."

Tony watched as Thor sat by the gravely wounded Loki's side.

"You know, if you told me he was going to die, I wouldn't have believed you," Thor said. "Now it looks as if he will for certain. No more tricks. You know of all the tricks my brother could've played on me, this is the cruelest."

"Thor, I'm so sorry," Tony said.

"He's died so many times," Thor said. "Now when I finally have some family back, he dies again."

"Thor, you may not have Loki, but you will always have family here," Tony said.

"That is a comforting notion, Stark," Thor said, wiping his eyes.

A week later, Brigid, still weak from her injuries, finally awoke. She found Tony by her side smiling down at her.

"Hey, Princess," Tony whispered.

"Dad," she whispered. "Where's Astrid? And Thor?"

"Easy, easy," Tony said. "Banner is taking care of them. He's figuring out what Coulson did to them. And Barton is taking care of Fenrir."

"Will they be alright?" Brigid asked.

"Banner is optimistic," Tony said. "He thinks they can undo whatever mind-tricks Coulson played on them."

Brigid anxiously looked around. "Where's Loki?"

Tony did not answer, fearful of what to say.

"Dad? Where's Loki?" Brigid asked, tears in her eyes.

Tony sadly took her hand. "Sweetie, Loki is dying. He's on life-support."

Brigid shook her head. "I don't believe you."

"The dagger he was stabbed with pierced his heart," Tony said. "There's no other donors. We can let you say goodbye."

"No!" Brigid cried. "I can't! Not again! Not again!"

Brigid broke down in terrible sobs as Tony held her in his arms, stroking her dark locks.

That evening, Brigid and Thor gathered with Tony and Banner to say their final goodbyes to Loki. Brigid could barely stand without Tony holding her as she fought to hold back tears.

Thor sat by his brother's side. "I know we never had the perfect relationship, brother, but I meant it when I said I thought the world of you. Through all the times we fought, no matter how hard, I always fought to keep my brother. I will continue fighting for you."

Brigid sat by Loki's side. "You saved me. You saved me in ways I could hardly know. I wish I could've saved you. You took me and made me realize what strength I had. I promise I'm going to finish what we started together. I won't let our children forget you. They will know their father and how much you loved them."

Brigid kissed Loki's cold head, tears spilling down her eyes. With as much strength as her heart could muster, Brigid kissed Loki once more before reaching down and unplugging his cord.

In the golden fields of Valhalla, Loki found himself wandering the vast fields until he heard a familiar voice.

"Loki, my son."

Frigga, in her golden curls, and a shimmering white dress, embraced him. "Loki, my beloved son! I'm so proud of you!"

"Mother, I have missed you," Loki said. "I'm glad to have made you proud."

 **A/N: Wahhh! Loki is gone but he's in Valhalla with Frigga! What comes next? Thank you to my readers, reviewers, favorites, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	62. Moving On

Chapter 62: Moving On

 **A/N I do not own the song**

Brigid lay ignoring everyone else as she wept over Loki's lifeless body. She barely registered Tony tapping her shoulder.

"Brigid, sweetie, you have to let him go," he whispered.

Brigid did not respond but only numbly shook her head.

"Sweetie, I know it's hard, but you have to let go," Tony said. "He's gone."

"Don't say that," Brigid said stubbornly.

"Brigid, I know you loved him, but you have to let him go now," Tony said.

Brigid was not paying attention to Tony; she was too distracted by the doctors trying to take Loki away. The sight of them poking and prodding his motionless form made her bubble with rage.

"Don't touch him like that," Brigid said, her rage swelling inside her.

The doctors ignored her and continued their work, prodding Loki's body, stoking Brigid's rage.

"I said don't touch him!" Brigid shouted, blasting away the doctors. "Get away from him, you scavengers!"

Before the situation could escalate further, Tony dragged Brigid kicking and screaming from the room.

"Why did you take me away?" Brigid said. "I didn't want to leave him!"

"You didn't want him to die, either, but it happened," Tony said.

Brigid stared at him bitterly. "Why is he gone but I am not?"

"I told you the ice dagger he was stabbed with went straight for his heart," Tony said.

"No, there is no chance we both could have survived our injuries," Brigid said. "So, I'll ask you again, why am I still alive and Loki is not?"

Tony sighed. "Because I couldn't stand to lose you."

"What did you do?" Brigid demanded.

Tony sighed. "You needed a blood transfusion, or you wouldn't have survived. Loki didn't have a chance without a new heart. So, I gave you my blood to save your life."

Brigid's rage had bubbled over, like a pot of soup. Unable to contain herself, she let her hand fly over Tony's face several times.

"You son of a b! You killed him! You killed him!" she screamed, accenting each scream with a blow. "It should've been me! It should've been me!"

Tony grabbed her and clasped her face. "Brigid, Brigid, look at me! I had to save you."

"No, my children don't have a father because of you!" Brigid said bitterly.

"They still have a mother, and I still have a daughter," Tony said.

"You let him die, just so you could have me," Brigid argued.

"Look, you're right, there is no love lost between me and Loki, but you loved him," Tony said. "And you know I would never come between that."

"So why I am I really alive?" Brigid asked.

"I've done things I'm not proud of," Tony said. "I thought that with you, this could be a step in the right direction. You're all I have. If I lost you, I'd never forgive myself, and I know how to hold a grudge."

Brigid sighed a moment before speaking again. "Where are my children?"

"What did Coulson do to my babies?"

Brigid watched from behind a soundproof, double-layered window with Tony by her side and Fenrir in her arms as she saw Thor and Astrid strapped down in chairs as they struggled, shooting blasts and ice beams in their isolated room.

"What happened to my babies?" Brigid asked tearfully.

"Banner says Coulson experimented on them," Tony explained. "He wanted to get to you and Loki, and he unfortunately used them to do it. Apparently, he enhanced Thor's Jotun abilities and mixed Astrid's blood with that of Kree DNA and played some mind games and poof!"

"He let us go," Brigid said. "He wanted us to take the children back. He wanted me to kill him, goaded me into it. How could I have been such a fool!"

Tony shook his head. "Brigid, you were only doing what a parent does. If it were me, I'd have done the same thing."

"Without Coulson, we have no way of knowing how to undo what he did to my children!" Brigid said gloomily.

"Have you forgotten who is treating them?" Tony asked, "We have Dr. Bruce Banner, seven PHDs here, treating them. If he can't fix them, no one can!"

"Well, I shall hold you to your word, then," Brigid said.

."In the meantime, shall we get back to work on that time travel portal?" Tony asked.

"Absolutely not," Brigid said. "I'm not leaving my children while they're like this."

"Is that an excuse or do you need a sick note?" Tony asked.

"It doesn't matter," Brigid said. "I'm not leaving my children so forget it."

True to her word, Brigid remained by her childrens' side for days. It broke her heart to see her eldest remaining children so broken, with no recognition of her. She sent her projection into their chamber, hoping to jog their memories.

"Thor, Astrid, it's me, Mama," she whispered. "It's Mama. Do you remember your Mama?"

For a brief moment, the children stared at her projection, as if trying to remember her. Then, they shot beams and ice at her in their mania. Tearfully, Brigid dissolved her projection as she held Fenrir in her arms to find Thor and Tony watching with her.

"They don't know me," she said sadly. "Why don't they know me?"

Tony comforted her. "Banner is optimistic. He thinks he knows what kind of tricks Coulson worked on them."

"I saw their eyes. They don't know who I am," Brigid said.

"Have faith, my sister," Thor said. "I would trust Banner with my life and the lives of my niece and nephew."

"I trusted him with one life," Brigid said. "That didn't work out so well, did it?"

Just then, Steve entered the room. "Tony, we need Banner up in the lab."

"Steve, please, just give him more time," Tony said, gesturing to the window.

"Tony, I would but we really need to finish these portals," Steve said.

"My children are more important, _Captain,_ " Brigid said sharply. "So if you don't mind, wait your turn so your friend can help the only things that matter to me."

"Look, maybe you need to learn a lesson on letting go," Steve said.

"I beg your pardon?" Brigid asked, her anger rising.

"Steve," Tony said, calmly, but the Captain pressed on.

"Look at them. I don't see kids anymore. They don't see you," Steve said. "That's because _they're gone._ They killed their father. They're nothing but machines now."

Brigid glared daggers at him. "What did you say, Captain?"

"They're just machines now," Steve said.

Brigid's rage blew up, like a bottle rocket. Before anyone could react, Steve was blasted backward in a flash of green. With a terrible scream, Brigid blasted him again before jumping atop of him and pummeling him mercilessly. She did not hear Thor and Tony's protests. She only heard her knuckles connecting with Steve's face over and over until he was splattered in blood and bruises. She heard the _crunch! as_ her fist connected with his nose, crushing it. Brigid saw Nebula come into her sights and the memory of the robotic woman who sucked the life out of her child came back to her. She sent a blast at her, knocking her backwards. At long last, Brigid was pried away from the bloodied Captain by Thor and Tony, kicking, clawing, and screaming terribly all the while. When Steve rose to his feet, he was bleeding fiercely, his nose was broken, and he wore purple bruises all over his face.

"Never speak of my children again, you pathetic little worm!" Brigid spat.

After her incident with Steve, Brigid remained in isolation, with only Baby Fenrir to see her. Brigid felt more alone then ever as she sat in isolation. Despite feeling alone, she was not alone at all.

"My Queen, you must go on," she heard a voice say.

"Fenrir, you are here?" Brigid asked.

"I'm always with you," Fenrir replied, appearing before her friend.

Brigid smiled, tears glittering in her eyes. "My friend, I am lost."

"That is why I am here to guide you," Fenrir said. "You must go on with your work with the portals."

"How can I?" Brigid asked. "Loki is gone, my children have lost their minds. What reason have I to go on?"

"You must do it for them," Fenrir said. "For all those you love. If you love Loki and your children, you will continue to fight for them."

"I can't lose anyone else," Brigid said.

"If you are afraid to lose then you shall never win," Fenrir said.

Brigid nodded. "I always miss your wisdom, my friend."

As Brigid sat once more in isolation with Baby Fenrir, Thor entered her chamber.

"Brother, what do I owe the pleasure?" she greeted.

"Stark has spoken on your behalf," Thor said. "We will pardon your...incident and you will be allowed to visit your children again."

"Oh, now I have your permission? Lovely," Brigid said snidely.

Thor sat her down gently. "I know you are not in the mood for company, and I know you grieve. I understand. Loki was my brother and I feel your pain."

Brigid scoffed. "You feel _my pain?_ I highly doubt that."

"Do not mock my sentiments," Thor said.

"Oh you let that burn a long time ago," Brigid said.

"How can you mock me at a time like this?" Thor demanded.

Brigid angrily tossed Thor off her shoulder. "You know very well why! You weep for him now, but you never loved him."

"Have care how you speak! I weep for my brother when I lost him," Thor said.

"Don't play with me," Brigid said. "That was only after you were done trying to kill him."

"How dare you!" Thor said, incensed. "I never wished death on my brother, no matter how hard we fought."

"You didn't know him!" Brigid shouted. "You didn't get to love him as I did. You never did. I was always by his side and where were you? Hiding on your precious Earth."

"You selfish girl!" Thor said. "He may have been your husband but he was my brother first and I loved him from the moment he opened his eyes. I would've died for him!"

"He was my husband and the father of my children!" Brigid said. "You didn't make the sacrifices I made for him!"

"Don't talk to me of sacrifice!" Thor said. "Do you know how much pain I endured for him? No matter how much hardship I endured, I wouldn't take it back. I would do it all over if I could for my brother, so speak not to me of sacrifice!"

Neither of them spoke. It was as if the entire room had taken a deep breath. It was like the temperature in the room was steadily trying to climb.

"At least we can agree on one thing," Brigid said. "We're both stubborn in our love for him."

Thor chuckled. "Indeed. My brother made fools of us all, and I think that's how he wanted it."

"He'd want it no other way," Brigid said.

Thor looked down at Baby Fenrir in Brigid's arms. "She is a lovely child."

"Loki would be so proud of her," Brigid said. "Only so young and she reminds me how much he loved her."

"That is one redeeming quality of my brother," Thor said. "He loved his children, even those that weren't his, especially."

"He said that was because of your mother," Brigid said.

"Well, he did get his nurturing side from someone," Thor said. "He'd want you to have hope for the children."

"I know he would," Brigid said.

Just then, Fenrir appeared before Brigid and Thor. "I believe I may be able to help you, my Queen."

"Fenrir, you can help my children?" Brigid asked.

"I need you to get me to them," Fenrir said.

That afternoon, Brigid and Thor watched as she sent her projection into their cell. As the children followed their mother's spectral form, Fenrir appeared before them and with wave of her hand, cast them asleep. Then she placed her hands on their heads and sang to them:

 _Come little children, I'll take the away into the land of enchantment_

 _Come little children, the time's come to play here in my garden of shadows and dreams,_

 _Sleep now my children. Soon you'll awake to the ray of sun's bright day_

As Fenrir sang, a glow emanated from her palms much to Brigid and Thor's amazement. Suddenly, the children sprang awake. There was no blankness in their eyes. Only the spark of childhood and love. Thor watched in amazement as that light returned to his niece and nephew's eyes.

"Astrid, Thor?" Brigid asked.

"Mama!" Astrid greeted, holding out her arms.

"Mama, Mama!" Thor said, wiggly his tiny hands as if to say 'pick me up.'

"My babies, my babies!" Brigid wept, embracing her children.

"Mama sad?" Astrid asked.

"No, my darlings. Mama is very happy to see you," Brigid said. "Would you like to meet your new sister?"

"Yay!" Astrid cheered.

Thor jumped up and down.

Brigid led them outside where she picked up baby Fenrir and showed her to her brother and sister. "This is your sister, Fenrir. I know you'll love her just as much as you love each other."

"Sister!" Astrid said happily, kissing the baby on the cheek.

"Love you, sister!" Thor said, taking the baby's chubby hand in his.

As Brigid watched her children, she knew Loki would be proud to see his family coming together again.

 **A/N: Awww! Fenrir saved the kids! This is for all my readers, followers, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	63. Tender Moments

Chapter 63: Tender Moments

Brigid watched her children all night. She barely took her eyes off of them as they slept. She was weary, but a trembling fear kept her awake. That fear told her that if she turned away, even for a moment, her babies would be dust like the others. So there she kept an ever vigilant watch over her remaining children. Brigid remained on the brink of sleep until Fenrir's cries jumped her awake. Brigid crept over to her baby daughter's cradle and gingerly picked her up, walking her about the room.

"There, there, my princess," Brigid whispered. "Shh, Mama's here."

Brigid fed her daughter and patted her back, as Fenrir let out a baby belch.

"I knew you enjoyed that," Brigid said with a smile.

Although Fenrir was fed, she still continued to cry and move about in her green and yellow swaddling clothes. No matter how much Brigid tried to comfort her, Fenrir could not be consoled.

"I know, I know, my princess," Brigid said. "You want your papa. You love your papa and you barely knew him. I'm so sorry. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you or your brother and sisters again."

Brigid kissed Fenrir's head as the baby continued to scream.

"Well, she sounds feisty."

Brigid turned to find Barton standing in her doorway. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought you needed a hand," Barton said. "I heard the little one down the hall. She sounds like a handful."

Brigid stiffened. "I don't care what you heard, Barton, but I manage my own children. And I resent you hoarding in on mine. Where are yours these days?"

Barton's spine stiffened and he sneered, as if he had just taken a wound. "Alright, let's get one thing straight. I don't like you, and I never did. I only pitied you because you lost someone and I thought for a d**** moment, you might actually have a soul."

"Well, you're wrong and I didn't ask for your help, so you're wasting your time!" Brigid snapped.

"I wasn't finished!" Barton said. "I'm not here for you, but for those kids. Whether you like it or not, you need my help and you're getting it."

"Why are you even here, Barton?" Brigid asked.

"I told you, for the kids," Barton said.

"Why are you really here?" Brigid asked.

Barton sighed. "We all lost someone. I thought even you might know what that feels like."

Brigid nodded, a grim smile crossing her lips. "Of course."

Barton turned his attention to the screaming Fenrir. "She's got some lungs on her."

"She needs her father," Brigid said sadly. "She loved him, the small amount of time she had with him."

"I know," Barton said. "I had a daughter and I would've done anything for her."

"How old was she?" Brigid asked.

"Six," Barton said. "And my boys were eight and two."

"Bruce and Tony were four, Frigga was nearly two when they were taken," Brigid said sadly. "I'm lucky to have been blessed with Thor, Astrid, and Fenrir."

"No doubt," Barton said. "Let me try to calm down this little one here and you go rest."

"That won't be necessary, Barton," Brigid said.

"I told you. You're getting help whether you like it or not," Barton said. "Let me see the little one."

Reluctantly, Brigid handed gently placed the crying Fenrir in Barton's arms. "Hey, hey, little princess. You're safe. It's okay. Shhh, shhh."

Barton bounced the little one in his arms. "I know. You miss your dad. I miss him too, sometimes. But I promise your mom and daddy I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Uncle Clint will always be here for you."

Slowly, little Fenrir quieted until Brigid and Barton could only hear her tiny snores. Barton set Fenrir down in her cradle and caught Brigid staring at him, her brows arched.

"Uncle Clint?" she asked.

"Like it?" Barton asked.

Brigid half-smiled. "I don't like you, Barton, but my children seem to adore you for some reason, Fenrir especially."

"Well, that's kinda harsh, but go on," Barton said.

"I may not like it, but with Loki gone, they will need a father figure," Brigid said. "Don't let me down."

"I wouldn't think of it," Barton said.

 _Cold. All Brigid could feel was an enveloping cold. Out of the darkness, Loki stood before her and her heart raced to see him again, even if she knew it was an illusion. As she raced to his side, her ankle was trapped by a chain. Suddenly, Coulson appeared from behind Loki. Brigid cried out but it was too late. Coulson plunged an icy dagger through Loki's heart. Loki crumpled to the ground as Brigid cried out._

"Loki!" she screamed.

Brigid looked about and found herself safe in her room at the compound. Unable to sleep any longer, Brigid wondered from her bed where she heard soft singing.

 _Sleep now, little one. When you wake, I'll be here_

 _Let your troubles melt away in my arms_

 _When the moon is gone and sun returns, here I'll be_

Brigid followed the singing to find Barton sitting outside her room rocking Fenrir and staring into her deep blue eyes as he held her tiny hand. Brigid watched the tender moment between her daughter and former enemy. Watching Barton sing to Fenrir, she could clearly see the love he had for her child, if not for her. The sight chased away thoughts of the terrible dream in Brigid's mind. Barton caught her smiling at him and he smiled.

"She was awake. I thought mommy needed some alone time," Barton said.

"How generous of you," Brigid said.

"I think I still got things under control here," Barton said.

"I would agree," Brigid said with a smile, "She adores you. Where are Thor and Astrid?"

"They're having a play date with their Uncle Thor," Barton said with a smirk. "I think they missed him."

Fenrir gave a whine and reached up her little hand as if displeased at Barton's attention being taken off her.

"Oooh, little princess, behave yourself," Barton said. "Uncle Barton's here. I'm not leaving you."

Brigid chuckled. "Ooh, she's got you wrapped around her tiny finger."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Barton said.

Brigid smiled, comforted by the sight of her daughter happy with a father figure. However, she was troubled knowing her true father was not here. She slipped away to the infirmary where she found Loki laying pale and peaceful under the blankets, his hands folded upon his stomach. He looked as if he were only sleeping, but Brigid knew she was only fooling herself as she collapsed and wept on his chest.

"My darling, I don't know what to do," she sobbed. "I am lost without you. Our children are hurt, our family is scattered. I can't stop seeing that moment in my head. I cannot save our babies. Not without you. Help me."

Brigid took a breath and composed herself as she sat by Loki's side. Suddenly, she turned to find Astrid and Thor standing in the door and her heart froze. "Darlings, what are you?-"

Astrid and Thor rushed up to Loki's bedside without hearing her. "Papa! Papa!"

Loki remained motionless, much to the confusion of the children.

"Papa, why you sleeping?" Astrid asked.

"Papa, wake up!" Thor cried, trying to bounce on Loki. "Wake up, Papa! Wake up!"

"My darlings-" Brigid said calmly but the children ignored her.

Thor shook Loki harder, tears streaming down his face. "Papa, wake up! You gotta meet Fenrir! Wanna go home! Papa, wake up!"

"Papa, wake up!" Astrid pleaded.

"My darlings, Papa cannot wake up," Brigid said slowly. "He's gone to Valhalla like your grandfather and grandmother."

"No!" Thor cried. "Papa has to wake up!"

"Want Papa!" Astrid cried naughtily.

Brigid took her children aside and held them close. "My prince and princess, Papa will always be with you. He needs you to be brave and strong. That's what Papa would want."

"No, want Papa now!" Thor cried.

"Papa, Papa, wake up!" Astrid cried.

Before the situation could be too overwhelming, Thor rushed in to collect the children. "Children, what are you doing here? Please, come away."

"No, no leave Papa!" Thor cried.

"Papa, wake up!" Astrid shouted.

Thor and Brigid managed to pry the screaming children away from Loki before they sat them down slowly.

"Want Papa back!" Baby Thor said through his tears.

"Wake Papa!" Astrid said.

Thor sat with his niece and nephew on his knees. "Children, sometimes there are things that none of us can fix. But we can help make them better. Your father would want you to be brave, strong, and smart. He needs you to help Mama take care of your little sister. Can you do that for Papa?"

Baby Thor and Astrid nodded tearfully.

"You know, just because Papa's not here doesn't mean he's not watching you," Brigid said. "Papa will be looking down on you and I know he'll be proud of you."

Brigid kissed each of her children as she watched them go off to play.

As she did, she got on her earpiece. "Barton, watch over my children. I need to speak to Banner."

Thor was baffled. "Banner? What does he have?-"

Brigid turned and walloped Thor square in the jaw. "No way in hell did my children need to see their father like that, you cursed moron!"

"I love my brother and his children. I didn't want to cause them any pain," Thor said.

"Well, you did, you muscle-bound buffoon," Brigid said bitterly.

Brigid sighed and wept bitterly. "I could've suffered endless tortures before seeing my children weep over their father. I fear I'm lost without him."

Thor held her tight. "Nothing is ever truly lost as long as we fight, my sister. Loki knew that. He would want you to fight."

"I appreciate the sentiment, brother," Brigid said.

Brigid approached Banner in his lab later that afternoon to find what information he had for her.

"You said you had information for me. I hope it's good," Brigid said.

"Yeah," Banner said. "We did some information on experiments Coulson did with Kree blood. Turns out there's this girl from the Kree Empire who came to California in '95 after being presumed dead in '89. She came back and helped stop an invasion. I guess Coulson decided to save some of her Kree blood for later when he saw what she could do."

"Well that's lovely. So what's her name?" Brigid said.

"What I looked up was Carol Danvers," Banner replied.

"Well, now that I know she has a name, I can kill her," Brigid said.

Banner's eyebrow's arched. "You're gonna kill her for having her blood in your kid's veins?"

"Yes, and so her blood will never be used to hurt children again," Brigid said.

Banner rolled his eyes. "Oh, that makes sense."

Just then, Romanoff rushed to the lab. "Hey, we got a hit."

Brigid followed Banner downstairs to the compound where in a secluded chamber there sat a pager emblazoned with a star on the screen.

Brigid looked on unimpressed. "It's very pretty but what is this? It's junk."

"Someone must be listening and they've heard us," Romanoff said.

"What kind of signal is that?" Steve asked.

"Are you sure this thing will work?" Rhodes asked hopelessly.

Banner sighed. "It's our only hope."

Suddenly, Banner turned to find a woman standing before him. She was tall, with golden hair and she wore a uniform of blue and red emblazoned with a star.

"Where's Fury?" she demanded.

Before anyone could answer, Brigid threw a dagger at the intruder. Her enemy melted her weapon before it could touch her and sent a blast that hit her square in the chest.

Brigid shook off the blow, her anger stronger than ever. "You pissed me off already. You made it worse."

Brigid sent a blast at the woman, knocking her off her feet. Brigid smiled but the woman flew at her, pinning her to the ground by the throat. Brigid grinned as she disappeared and reappeared behind the woman to kick her in the stomach and punch her in the face. Brigid conjured multiple illusions of herself before coming behind the woman. However, she was taken by surprise as the woman saw her play and flipped her on her back and punching her in the face. Knowing magic would not work alone against this woman, Brigid tripped her and jumped on top of her, gaining the advantage. Once on top of the woman she pummeled her relentlessly. The woman's eyes began to glow and she sent Brigid flying backwards with a blast from her eyes. The woman looked around to see Brigid no where in sight. Then, she was jerked backward and slammed into the floor, walls, and screens mercilessly. The woman lay dazed on the broken floor amid shards of glass as Brigid stood over her triumphantly. Brigid has a cut lip and a bruise on her head and the woman was dazed.

"Are we done?" Steve asked before turning to the woman. "Who are you?"

"Carol Danvers," said the woman, painfully rising to her feet. "I came here responding to a distress signal from Fury."

"Your blood poisoned my children!" Brigid screamed, charging at Danvers.

Before she could further wound the Kree woman, Banner sedated her and Brigid knew only darkness.

When Brigid awoke, her head was spinning from her battle with Danvers, but she was glad she gave the Kree woman a good fight. Suddenly, she heard a voice that, she had not heard in ages.

"You've certainly grown in strength, my love."

Brigid snapped awake to see Loki standing before her, his smile wide.

Brigid gaped at the sight of her lost love. "My love! I thought I lost you."

"My heart has been yours since I met you in those dungeons all those years ago," Loki said. "Not even death can break the link between your heart and mine."

Brigid tearfully reached out to touch Loki's hand, but alas, her hand could not reach her love's apparition.

"My love, I'm frightened," Brigid said. "I don't know what to do. Our children are afraid. They need you. I need you."

Loki smiled. "My love, have you forgotten who you are? You are Brigid Odinson, Princess of Asgard and Goddess of Mischief."

"Lovely titles, but they do not protect our children. I could not protect you," Brigid said.

"You saved me in more ways than you know, my love," Loki said. "Your love for our children is the fiercest love in all the Nine Realms. No one would be foolish enough to cross you."

"I will do you the honor of making our enemies scream," Brigid said.

Loki smiled proudly. "And that is why I love you."

Brigid reached up to clasp Loki's face. "Promise when this is over I'll see you again?"

"You have my word, my love," Loki said. "Until then, I am always with you, my love."

Brigid touched Loki's cheek and his cold lips kissed her hand. "I will see you again, my love."

With one last kiss to her brow, Loki faded away leaving Brigid alone but more resolved than ever in her purpose.

 **A/N: Awww, Loki came to guide Brigid! So sad! This is for my readers, reviewers, favorites, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	64. Terrible Loss

Chapter 64: A Terrible Loss

Feeling more resolved than ever in her purpose and angrier than before, Brigid marched into Banner's lab to continue her work with the portals. Just as she entered Banner's lab, she was enraged by what she saw. Thor was there, with Tony and Romanoff but Brigid paid them no mind; she was only focused on Carol Danvers, who stood next to Banner. The moment her eyes locked on Danvers, a rage climbed in her as mercury rises in a thermometer.

"What is she doing here?" Brigid demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," Danvers said.

"Uh, I'd rather not get in the middle of any, uh, disputes," Banner said calmly.

"Too late," Brigid said. "So, what's she doing here?"

"I'm helping with the portals while you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself," Danvers said.

Brigid was livid. "Sorry for myself? Sorry for myself? I lost more than you know you arrogant witch!"

"Well, please, enlighten me," Danvers said.

"My children and my husband are dead, you daft ditz!" Brigid spat. "Might I ask, why come to us now, after Thanos has killed half of all life, hm? Where have you been all this time? Hiding with your Kree friends?"

Danvers gritted her teeth and made to strike Brigid but Thor held her back. "You know nothing of where I've been!"

"Please, enlighten me," Brigid said.

"The Kree were nothing but murderers who tried to kill me, brainwashed me, and held me prisoner. They tried to wipe out an entire species. The only friend I had I lost in their service, but I wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Enlighten me once more," Brigid said.

"Fine," Carol grumbled. "I had a friend, the best friend anyone could ask for. Fenrir, her name was. I lost her when she was shot down to Earth so many years ago."

Carol flashed a ring with a turquoise gem. "This is all I have to remember my friend by. I wanted to go after but The Starforce got no signal from her."

"I'm sorry, Starforce?" Tony asked.

"The warrior force of the Kree that Fenrir and I was a part of," Carol said. "I mourn my friend's loss every day but I doubt you would know about that."

"Oh, I doubt that," Brigid said.

"And why is that?" Danvers asked.

"Because Fenrir was my guard and godmother to my children before she was killed," Brigid replied.

"Liar!" Danvers spat.

Thor held up a hand to calm her. "I'm afraid it is true, Carol. My sister killed her when she was defending my niece and nephews."

Danvers turned scarlet red. "My friend was alive all this time and she died defending your little...brats?"

"She obviously knew where her loyalties lay," Brigid said.

This was the boiling point for Carol. Without another thought she shot a blast at Brigid, sending her crashing into a wall. Brigid recovered from the blow and her fury took over as she disappeared before Carol could take another shot. The next moment, she landed on top of Carol, bringing her down and trapping her neck between her legs. Carol punched her and broke free, but only temporarily. Brigid shot her in the back with a blast, knocking her on her face. Brigid flipped her over and pinned her, but Carol wiggled out, kicking her in the face. There, she pinned Brigid, trapping her arms to the sides.

"Why did you let her die? Why didn't you protect her?" she demanded.

"I could ask you the same question," Brigid said.

Carol brought her knee up to Brigid's neck, slowly crushing it. "She was my friend and you got her killed! I should kill you now for what you've done."

"Carol, Carol please," Thor said.

"Shut up, Thor!" Carol said, as she continued to crush Brigid's neck. "See you in Hell, Brigid."

Brigid stared at her stone-faced. "Do it. Do it so I can see my love and my children again."

Brigid's fearlessness in the face of death puzzled Danvers and slowly, she released Brigid's neck, leaving Brigid to gasp and cough.

"Just because you had a family means nothing," Danvers said. "So did I. This changes nothing between us. I'm only letting you live for her."

Danvers stormed out, leaving Banner and company to gape and the temperature in the room to drop dramatically even as Danvers was long gone.

As Danvers sat alone in her chamber, she felt a cold spread around her, even with the heating units up. Then she heard a voice she knew all too well.

"Vers, Vers."

Danvers looked up to see her old friend, now in Asgardian armor, standing before her once more. "Fenrir!"

"Vers!" Fenrir cried.

"Actually, it's Carol now," Danvers said.

"Carol? What a dumb name," Fenrir joked.

"Shut up," Danvers laughed. "What happened to you?"

"What happened to you?"

"I asked you first!"

Fenrir growled in jest and sighed. "After I got shot down, I couldn't make contact with you or anyone else so I was interrogated by a Fury."

"Nick Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Danvers asked, surprised.

"You know him," Fenrir said wisely.

"Let's say I left him an emergency contact," Danvers said.

"After I was able to get up and running again, I left for Asgard and I've been a part of my Queen's army ever since," Fenrir said.

"But why would you serve her?" Danvers asked.

"Because she is my true Queen," Fenrir replied. "and she is the wisest and noblest queen Asgard will ever have and the best friend I've had."

"Ahem!" Danvers said, incensed.

"I meant since you," Fenrir said, staring at the turquoise jewel on Danvers' finger. "I see you still kept it all these years, the ring I gave you."

"I never take it off," Danvers said. "I left you behind, Fenrir, and I never got to say goodbye."

"And now you never have to," Fenrir said. "I will be here to annoy you forever."

"That sounds like a joy," Danvers said. "I miss you, girl."

"I miss you too, Vers," Fenrir said.

Later that afternoon, Brigid sat with her children in her lap. Her children hugged her tightly as she rocked them slowly in a rocking chair. After nearly losing them, Brigid did not want to let her children go again, especially not after they saw their father laying dead. It was too much for children of nearly two to see. In her arms, they would be safe from the world's troubles, at least for a little while. In the next room, she heard Barton singing Fenrir to sleep. Although it pained her to lose Loki, having her children remain was one small blessing no one could steal from her. As she rocked her children, she caught Tony staring at her.

"What is it now?" she asked.

"I hate to break up this tender moment, but Mommy needs to come out now," Tony said.

Tony took Thor and Brigid took Astrid and laid them down in little cots with blankets.

"Mama has to go help your Grandpa Tony and Uncle Thor," Brigid whispered. "I'll return later, my darlings."

"Promise?" Thor asked.

Brigid smiled. "I promise."

Brigid kissed each of her children's heads before she headed to the lab with Tony. There she found Banner, Thor, Romanoff, Steve, as well as Rhodes and Danvers all gathered around the portals.

"Well, I hope this is good news," Brigid said.

"The portals are almost finished, we can't get them to hold for long," Banner said.

"Thor, charge it up," Brigid said. "I'll handle this."

Brigid typed an equation on the computer as Thor used a blast of lightning to bring the portals to life. In a flash of light, the portals were alive.

"How did you do that?" Banner asked.

"Elementary, dear uncle," Brigid laughed. "Einstein's field equations. I figured it may help in relation to time and space. In this case, I was right."

Tony smirked. "You learn from the best."

"Enough flattery," Brigid said. "Does everyone have a marker? I wanna go back and save my family now."

"Then let's not waste any more-" Tony began.

Suddenly, the Earth began to shake and the metal to wail.

"I don't like the sound of that," Brigid said.

"Heads up," Steve said.

Suddenly, Thanos smashed through the ceiling, leaving an avalanche of dust, pebbles and rocks in his wake. Everyone stared at the Mad Titan with rage as he stared with determination. Using the Space Stone, he forced Banner into his hand, clutching him by the throat.

"Where is it?" he demanded.

"Where's what, nutsack?" Banner spat.

"Don't play with me! The gauntlet," Thanos snapped.

"Oh, that. I thought you had it," Banner said lamely.

Just then, Tony shot a blast at Thanos, but Thanos blocked it with the Space Stone, and punched him.

"Stark," he greeted. "I thought I'd see you one last time. So, I'll ask you. Where is the gauntlet you made?"

"Get lost, Barney," Tony said.

Thanos chuckled. "You don't understand what you've done. You've upset the natural order of things. Upset the natural order and everything becomes chaos."

"Yeah, but you don't understand a mother's rage," Tony said nonchalantly.

Before Thanos could react, Brigid appeared on top of him, zapping him with her magic as Thanos cried out. Brigid took out a knife, wrapping her legs around Thanos and stabbing him over and over as she screamed furiously. Before she could land another blow, Thanos managed to close his fist and a blue light shot out, sending Brigid backward before Thanos trapped her throat under his boot. Steve and his team tried to come to her aid but Thanos blasted them back with the Power Stone before turning his attention back to Brigid and Tony.

"You're quite the fighter, Brigid Odinson," Thanos said, amused.

"You murdered my children," Brigid said, the bloodlust in her voice. "You will die for that."

"You think you alone know what it's like to lose a child?" Thanos asked. "I, too, have lost children."

"You can never, you murdering b******" Brigid said furiously.

Knowing Tony and Brigid were resolved in their choice, Thanos scanned the room and smiled before smashing the floor with the Power Stone. Thanos smiled as he pulled a similar gauntlet to his own from the floor.

"Balance is restored," he said.

Helpless, Brigid and Tony looked on as Thanos used the Power Stone to reduce the gauntlet to a useless pile of shriveled scrap before dropping it with a _clang!_

"You think this will stop us? We'll be back," Tony said.

"I'll never stop until you're dead," Brigid said vengefully.

"I believe you," Thanos said.

Using all the Stones, Thanos brought the building down on them, sending rocks, dust and debris everywhere. Brigid gave a furious cry as Thanos teleported away. Before Brigid could be crushed by falling debris, Danvers pushed her out of the way as she zapped the debris and punched through it. Brigid gave her an appreciative nod as she helped her save Tony, Banner, Steve, and the others. As the others emerged with minor cuts and bruises, Brigid began to worry dearly as she did not see three important faces.

"Brigid, sweetie, are you okay?" Tony asked.

"No, my children, where are my children?" she asked desperately.

Barton emerged with Baby Fenrir in his arms. "We're here. Fenrir wanted to see her Mommy."

Brigid's fear was quelled for only a moment. "Where's Thor? And Astrid?"

"They were in the bedroom," Barton said.

Brigid looked at the mountain of rubble in horror. Tony activated his suit as he, Thor, Banner, and Danvers sifted through the rubble, desperate to Astrid and Thor alive. As they all sifted through the rubble, there was no trace of the children, increasing Brigid's fears.

"Thor, Astrid, please, call out to Mama!" Brigid cried.

With no answer from the children, Brigid grew ever more frantic. Her knees trembled and her heart was pounding faster than a hummingbird's. "Thor, Astrid, please, Mama's getting scared. Please, call out to me!"

"Brigid, over here!" Barton cried.

Brigid's heart leapt as she raced over to Barton with Tony and Banner following behind her.

 _Let them be alive. Please let them be alive,_ she begged.

Nothing in the world could have prepared Brigid for what followed. She raced over to Barton where she saw him with a tiny, still body in his arms and another laying peacefully on the ground. Brigid's heart sank and shriveled to pieces as she saw Barton tearfully holding little Astrid with Thor laying quiet nearby.

"I'm sorry, Brigid," Barton said ruefully.

Brigid took little Astrid's motionless form in her arms and knelt by Thor. "Astrid, Thor, please wake up. Please, wake up for Mama. Wake up, my darlings."

Alas, the children lay quiet and still.

"My darlings, please. You have to wake up. Please, please! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! No, no, no!"

As Brigid wept over the loss of her family, Tony held his daughter close to him, as she sobbed and screamed her agony. Tony held her close as if he was sharing her pain. Brigid held tight to Tony and her children, as if she were afraid to lose them, or what she had of them and Tony held her back to let her know her world was not lost.

 **A/N: Wahhh! Brigid has lost her babies! Thanos is in trouble now! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	65. Reunion And Parting

Chapter 65: Reunion and Parting

Brigid paced around the room where the bodies of her children now lay with their father. As she watched them, she could only hear their cries in her head.

"Mama, Mama come back!" cried Thor.

"Mama, why did you leave?" asked Astrid.

Brigid heard her childrens' pleas to her in her mind over and over, nearly driving her mad.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed over the bodies of her children and beloved. "I'm so sorry. I failed you, I failed you all."

As Brigid wept over her fallen husband and children, Tony entered slowly.

"I thought I'd find you here," Tony said. "Barton said you've been here all day and wouldn't come out."

"I can't leave them. I failed them. How could I?" Brigid asked.

"I get it. You've lost them. We all have," Tony said.

Brigid glared at Tony. "You want me to move on, is that it? I can't. So don't ask me to."

Tony slowly took her hand. "I wasn't going to. Only some people move on. Not us. I don't want you to forget those you lost. If you do, what are you fighting for?"

"Unfortunately, what I was fighting for just died and so did I," Brigid asked. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"I just watched the closest thing I had to a son die, turn to dust in my arms. The closest thing to grandchildren I have, died in front of me. Close enough?" Tony asked.

Brigid wept. "Do you know what it's like to hold those babies in your arms, to kiss them goodnight and sing them to sleep, only to never see them again?"

"I loved those babies, and they loved you, but they need to remember them the best way you can," Tony said. "You can avenge them. We are going to Wakanda to repair the portals. You can repair the portals and avenge them."

Brigid shook her head. "I already failed them twice. How can I bear failing them again?"

"Brigid, please, you have to-"

"I said no! What do you not understand about that?" Brigid snapped.

Tony nodded. "Alright, I'll leave you to it. There's plenty of room on the jet."

Tony turned to leave but Brigid stopped him. "Dad! I'll go with you to Wakanda, but only to give my family a proper burial and no more."

Tony nodded. "If that's what you want, then that's what we'll do."

Tony kissed Brigid's head and left her alone once more with her family.

Dusk approached as what was left of the team boarded the jet from their ruined base to make for Wakanda. Barton held little Fenrir in his arms as he entered the quarters where Brigid still dwelt with Loki and the bodies of their children.

"Brigid, it's time," he said.

Brigid nodded and rose without a word as agents came in to take away Loki, Astrid and Thor. Her breathing hitched as her family disappeared.

"Brigid, it's okay," Barton reassured her.

"Ha, greatest lie anyone can tell," Brigid said.

"Brigid, I'm trying to bring you hope," Barton said.

"What hope is there?" Brigid snapped. "My husband, my children are dead. My only friend, slaughtered. Tell me, why should I have any hope left?"

"Because it's the one thing Thanos can't take away," Barton said. "We have to hope or else there's no point."

Brigid shook her head. "Thanos has taken everything from me."

She smiled at the sleeping Fenrir in Barton's arms. "Look at her. So peaceful. She knows nothing of fear or despair."

"That's because she has you," Barton said.

"No, she needs her father and her brothers and sisters. I failed them all," Brigid said.

"You can come back from this. You can," Barton said.

"How would you know?" Brigid said. "You didn't fail those you loved."

"Yes I do, but I'm gonna keep going," Barton said.

"I have been going," Brigid said. "I've lost Loki, my children, my friend. There's only so much I can take. I'm done losing everyone else."

"So you'll just stay out?" Barton asked.

Brigid nodded. "If it means protecting my daughter, yes."

Barton nodded. "Fine. I just hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I," Brigid said.

Just then, Tony entered. "Guys, we're landing soon. The Queen is here to meet us."

"We'll be there," Barton said as he turned back to Brigid. "I'm not gonna tell you to stay but I just want you to do what's best for you and your family."

"Thank you, Barton," Brigid said.

As the jet touched down in Wakanda, Tony and the company met with Queen Ramonda, who wore armor similar to her flank of Dora Milaje and Captain Okoye.

Tony nodded. "Queen Ramonda, I'm sorry for the loss of your son and daughter."

"Save your sympathy, Stark," Ramonda said sternly. "I want revenge for my children."

"And that is what we will bring you," Tony said. "We've come to rebuild our time travel portals here so that we may reverse what has been done."

"You will have everything you need, Stark," Ramonda said.

"Good. Brigid, get started," Tony said.

Tony turned to find Brigid was not among the company. "Brigid? Brigid?"

"She's not here," Steve said.

"No crap, Sherlock. Where is she?" Tony asked.

Banner raced outside the jet waving a piece of paper in his hand. "Tony! We've gotta hurry!"

Tony took the paper and read to himself:

 _Dad,_

 _I know some people move on but that's not me. I've been going on for far too long and I can't any longer. I've endured too much, lost too much and it's too much for my heart to bear. I hope you can forgive me for this but I cannot live with my failure. I hope Fenrir grows into a better woman than me and she can forgive me. When you read this, you will find me in the river. Bury me next to my family. I love you._

 _-Brigid_

"Thor, Banner, we gotta go. Now!" Tony said urgently.

Brigid stepped up to the banks of the river, her pockets lined with heavy stones. She took a breath, ready to end her life. Slowly she stepped into the river and let the tide wash over her. As the tide rolled over her, the water crept into her lungs, slowly sucking the life out of her.

Tony, Thor, and Banner raced to the river. Using heat signatures, Tony was able to locate a faint heat signal in the river.

"Banner, Thor, it's Brigid. Stay here and we'll need medic and evac when I get her," Tony said.

Tony dove in and desperately searched for Brigid. Much to Banner and Thor's relief, he resurfaced with a motionless Brigid.

"She's cold and she's not breathing. Banner, we need medical!" Tony cried.

Banner put his ear by Brigid's chest as he started breathing into her mouth and compressions. As Tony and Thor looked on, Banner shook his head.

"This isn't working," Banner said.

"No, no you're wrong," Tony said.

Tony shoved Banner off Brigid and started giving her compressions and his breath. "Come on, Brigid, honey. Breathe, breathe, honey!"

Banner put his hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony, there's nothing you can do. She's gone."

In the vast fields of Valhalla, Brigid found herself looking upon a familiar face.

"My love, I told you we'd be together again," Loki said.

"I knew I'd find you," Brigid said.

"Brigid, my dear daughter."

Brigid turned to find Frigga, golden haired and in a golden dress before her. "Hello, Mother. Have I made you proud?"

"You have made me proud to call you my daughter," Frigga said happily.

"I knew I'd see you again, my friend."

"Fenrir!" Brigid cried, embracing her lost friend.

"I knew our paths would reunite us one day," Fenrir said happily.

"It's been too long," Brigid said.

"Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Brigid turned to find Frigga, Tony, Bruce, Thor and Astrid all running up to her.

"Darlings, darlings!" Brigid said happily.

Brigid ran forward and tightly embraced all of her children, kissing them all as if they were her oxygen. Tears were on her cheek as she looked at her children once more.

"Mama, why do you cry?" Tony asked.

"Are you sad?" Bruce asked.

Brigid smiled. "No, my darling. Mama is just so happy to see you again."

"Missed you, Mama," Baby Frigga said.

"I missed you, too, my darling."

Brigid turned to Loki. "They're as beautiful as the day I lost them."

"As are you," Loki said. "but not even death can change that."

Brigid kissed Loki heartily. "My love, I have waited for this day when we'd be together again. All of us."

Loki clasped her hands. "My love, I have waited for this day, but it is not today."

Brigid's face fell. "But how can you say so? I am here, am I not?"

"You are here by your own doing," Loki said. "We are not."

"It matters not," Brigid said. "I'm not leaving you again. I won't lose you again."

"My love, you have to go back," Loki said. "You have to undo what's been done."

"I've already tried and I've failed!" Brigid said forlornly. "It's cost me everything I love."

"You can undo it," Loki said. "It takes true courage to rise up after falling. Never forget that you are the Goddess of Mischief and Princess of Asgard. You have strength I've never seen. That is what I saw in the dungeons years ago and I see it now. Go back and show Thanos who you are."

"Avenge us, my friend," Fenrir said. "Go punch that Thanos in his nutsack chin for me."

"You've made me so proud for your courage, my dear. Now keep going," Frigga said.

Suddenly, Brigid felt herself being pulled away as if by a hurricane. "I can't stay, but I can't leave you."

"You'll never leave me," Loki said. "There's nothing that can destroy the link between your heart and mine."

"We're always with you, my friend," Fenrir said. "Now go kick Thanos butt."

"I love you," Brigid said before reaching to embrace Loki once more before being pulled back by the hurricane like forces.

"Brigid? Brigid? Come back to me, sweetie!"

Brigid heard Tony's desperate cries to her as the lights hit her eyes. "Dad?"

 **A/N: Brigid is alive! Sorry I had to scare you ! This to my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	66. Rebuilding What's Lost

Chapter 66: Rebuilding What's Lost

"Brigid, sweetie, can you hear me?"

Brigid opened her eyes to find Tony holding her hand as well and Banner, Thor and Barton with little Fenrir in his arms.

"Dad," Brigid greeted with a smile.

No sooner had Brigid opened her eyes, Tony filled her into his arms. "I thought I lost you! Don't scare me like that ever again!"

"Dad, you're squashing me," Brigid said thickly against Tony's shoulder.

"No, no, no backtalk, missy!" Tony said. "You scared me to death, again! Don't do that! I'm just glad you're alright."

"I think Thor and I had something to do with it, too," Banner said.

"Yeah, thanks to me, Thor, and Banner, you're still alive," Tony scolded.

Brigid rolled her eyes. "Are you done?"

"Not quite, but go on," Tony said.

"I wasn't ready to return from Valhalla, but I had to come back. Loki, Fenrir, the babies. They sent me back to you to finish this," Brigid said.

Tony wrinkled his brow. "Honey, how much water did you take?"

"Alright, I knew you wouldn't believe me because you believe the science more than faith, but that is what we need right now," Brigid said. "I know this is hard for you to believe but Loki told me that when one falls, the true courage is getting back up. I fell and I'm choosing to get back up. Will you do this for me and for your godchildren?"

Tony sat there, wordless. He beheld the goddess, his former protege in front of him. It was clear to him that they had a job to do. "Where do we start?"

Within weeks, Brigid and Tony along with Banner and Lang got to work on rebuilding the portals. With the help of Queen Ramonda, they had access to all the best supplies and technology Wakanda could give.

"How are the portals coming?" Tony asked.

"Thanos will have a hard time trashing this," Brigid said proudly. "Queen Ramonda has given us unlimited access to vibranium. These portals will be stronger than ever!"

"Not to mention the connectivity around here is way faster here than anywhere else," Lang said.

Brigid and Tony proudly watched as Thor and Carol lifted the massive vibranium rings for the portals into place. Lang wired the cables to power the machine.

"Give it some juice, Point Break," Tony said.

Using Stormbreaker, Thor breathed life into the machine. Slowly the machine whirred and the rings spun to life. Suddenly, they stopped just as quickly as they began.

"What happened? Thor, what happened?"

"I don't know!" Thor cried.

"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" cried a voice.

With a flash of electricity and the snap of a cable, the machine began to breathe again. To the surprise of everyone, Rocket emerged from behind the machine.

"Never send an amateur to do my job," Rocket muttered. "You're welcome."

Brigid smirked as Lang turned red.

"Did he just call me an amateur?" Lang asked incensed.

Tony looked on proudly. "Well, you did it, honey."

"But that's not why you came to talk, is it?" Brigid asked.

"No," Tony said. "There may be another way to bring back Loki and your kids."

Tony turned to Carol who was standing behind him.

Brigid's eyes widened and her blood boiled. "Absolutely not! No way in Hell!"

"Brigid! She can help you!" Tony protested.

"Her blood poisoned my family once, never again!" Brigid said stubbornly.

Carol stepped forward. "I didn't know about your children. If I did, I wouldn't have let this happen to them."

"You shut up! Get out!" Brigid shouted.

Brigid stormed out of the room to the chamber where the bodies of Loki and her children were kept. Much to her anger, she was not alone.

"Leave me alone! I won't let her hurt my family again!" Brigid said angrily.

"She didn't hurt your family, and you know it," Tony said. "We all lost someone in this war. She just wants to help us get it back. Wouldn't you give anything to have Loki back? Scratch that. I know you would otherwise you wouldn't be building a giant machine to bring him back."

Brigid looked away. "I need to be sure that I have my family back again."

"I can't promise you, but I'm asking you to trust me," Tony said. "If you don't trust her, trust me."

Brigid nodded. "I trust you."

Tony nodded. "Carol, Banner, we're ready."

Immediately, Tony and Carol entered the room and hooked her up to an IV that pumped her blood into a small pack.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Brigid asked.

"From the looks of things, the kids don't need much," Banner said. "But this should revive them. Loki may need a full dose being fully grown."

Brigid and Tony waited, pacing back and forth as Carol's blood was breathed back into Thor and Astrid. Tony and Brigid waited, hoping that it was not too late. After several minutes, the children still had not awakened.

"You charlatan!" Brigid said furiously. "You promised my children life!"

Before Brigid could swing at Carol, Tony let out a gasp.

"Brigid!"

Brigid turned to find her children stirring. "Come back to me, children. Come back!"

To Brigid's relief, she heard her children whisper as they opened their eyes. "Mama."

Overcome with joy and tears on her cheek, Brigid embraced her children. "My darlings! Mama missed you so much!"

"Mama, what happened?" Thor asked.

"Mama just thought she lost you," Brigid said tearfully. "but I found you."

Brigid wept as she held her children again, treasuring having them back in her arms again.

"Carol, we gotta save Loki," Tony said. "Save him."

Carol was whiter than a sheet. "I think you might have to give a moment."

Brigid was livid. "We had a deal! You save Loki now!"

Before Brigid could make any further demands, Steve burst in. "Tony! We've been looking for you."

"What's going on?" Tony asked.

"We're ready to start with the portals. You ready to go?" Steve asked.

"Of course," Tony replied.

Brigid would have none of anyone going anywhere. She bubbled over with rage.

"No one is going anywhere. You got me into this. You'll see it through!" Brigid said furiously.

Tony held her calmly. "Brigid, Carol did her part. She got your kids back. It's clear you and I gotta do our part. I'm gonna get Loki back. You have to get the stones."

"You and I know you hate him," Brigid said.

"It doesn't matter," Tony said. "I'll get him back for you and the kids. You know the Mind Stone was in his spear. You can get it. You have to do whatever it takes. I'll do whatever it takes. Whatever it takes, we'll do it."

Brigid nodded. "Whatever it takes."

Tony and Brigid hurried to the chamber housing the portals. Tony and Brigid stepped onto the platform along with Steve, Thor, Banner and Romanoff. Before he did, he embraced Brigid one last time.

"Whatever it takes," he whispered.

"Bring Loki back," Brigid whispered.

"I promise," Tony said. "I'll bring him back. I'll bring him back."

With a surge of power from Rocket, the machine breathed to life and in a dizzying flash of light, Brigid and Tony and their company disappeared into the past to rewrite what Thanos had erased.

 **A/N: They're going back! Is Loki coming back? Will Tony fulfill his promise? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	67. Reworking the Past

Chapter 67: Reworking the Past

In a furious flashing of light and a cacophonous assault of whirring, Brigid and Tony arrived in the belly of the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier, four years in the past. Brigid crouched, unshaken by the time-travel. However, Tony was whiter than a cloud.

"Okay, I think I might be sick," he said. "I might throw up."

"Vomit later. We got a stone to grab and my husband to save," Brigid said.

Brigid and Tony hid in a dark corner as they saw Fury passing through the corridor. "Get that cell ready for our guest. Let's make him comfortable for his arrival."

Tony groaned and stood on his feet. "Okay, so how do we do this?"

"You have to grab Loki at the right moment, if he sees me, it could disrupt some things, obviously," Brigid explained.

Tony wrinkled his brow. "Okay, you know that's not how this works, right?"

"Enlighten me," Brigid said.

"All that _Back to the Future_ crap doesn't happen," Tony said. "Instead you'd just be creating an alternate time line or a branch."

"Either way, I'll be grabbing the Scepter while you find Loki," Brigid said.

Tony nodded. "So, where were you during this time?"

"During this time, I fed him the information about Banner and the Tesseract while he was imprisoned in the cell," Brigid said. "And then we, well..."

Brigid arched her eyebrows suggestively and Tony's mouth dropped in disgust.

"Oh God!" he gasped. "Really?"

"Well, how else did you think I got pregnant? Magic?" Brigid asked.

"Let's not go into details!" Tony said. "So, when do I grab him?"

"You'll need to grab him when S.H.I.E.L.D does," Brigid said.

"You know your baby daddy was full-tilt diva at this time," Tony said. "He's not gonna listen to me, especially if I tell him I'm from the future."

"Make him see," Brigid said. "Make him see Thanos for who he is."

"And how do I do that?" Tony asked.

Brigid shrugged. "Use your imagination. Meanwhile, I'll grab the Mind Stone."

"And how will you do _that?_ " Tony asked.

Brigid smirked. "Use your imagination."

Before Tony could say another word, Brigid vanished into the darkness.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Use my imagination. Great. Perfect."

Tony roamed around the ship, creeping around hallways, waiting for the right moment to grab Loki at any moment. He knew at this time he and the rest of the team would be arriving with Loki, and he knew he had to find his moment soon. He saw a passing S.H.E.I.L.D. agent and wasted no time. He crept up behind the agent and punched him square in the jaw, sending him to the floor.

"No hard feelings, man. I hope you forgive me in the future," Tony whispered.

He quickly dragged the agent's limp form away and stuffed him in a closet after putting on his uniform and grabbing his weapon. Now in full disguise, Tony saw Loki, handcuffed and wearing a smug grin, being escorted by a dozen S.H.E.I.L.D. agents. Tony seized his moment.

He walked right up to a S.H.E.I.L.D agent and made his move. "Hey, Fury wants to personally interrogate this guy. I'll take him from here."

The agent nodded and Tony took the smirking Loki away. Once safely hidden in a secure room, Tony turned off all the cameras and the security.

"Take a seat," he said, shoving Loki into a chair.

He then took some duct tape and bound Loki's arms to the chair, followed by his legs.

"Okay, now that I have your attention, you're gonna sit there and pay attention. Got it?" Tony asked.

Loki only chuckled. "Is this your way of intimidating me, Metal Man? I am Loki, of Asgard. I fear no man."

"Yeah, I know who you are, and I kinda got that part judging by the Cheshire cat grin," Tony said.

"Then you know that your defeat is inevitable. You will all fall before me. Your mere mortals will all bow to-"

"Okay, that's enough of that," Tony said, annoyed.

Before Loki could say another word, Tony ripped off his tie and stuffed it in his mouth and secured it in place with duct tape.

"That's better," Tony said, satisfied. "Now, you're going to sit there and listen to me because if you don't, some real bad crap is gonna happen. Got it?"

Loki could not speak due to the gag, but Tony could see him smirking under the tape. "Hey, quit smirking. I didn't tie you up for fun. This isn't a brothel, you sicko."

Loki simply smiled wider as the gag would allow.

"Alright, you smirking little a-hole, this is gonna be really hard to accept but too bad," Tony said. "I come from the future. Six years in the future. Remember Brigid? Yeah, I know you love her and you're secretly schmoozing with her at this time. Well guess what? You're gonna be a father of six beautiful children and your boss Thanos is gonna kill them if you don't listen to me and give me that Tesseract. So, you gonna tell me where it is?"

Loki rolled his eyes, still muffled by the gag.

"Oh yeah, forgot," Tony said absentmindedly.

Tony ripped off the tape and Loki spat out the tie from his mouth.

"So, you gonna tell me where that cube is or what?" Tony asked.

"That is a lovely bedtime story, Stark," Loki laughed. "You mortals do have funny ways. But if you want to intimidate me, you must try a little harder."

Furious, Tony laid a wicked punch on the side of Loki's head.

"That's the spirit," Loki said, amused.

Tony grabbed Loki's shirt. "Listen you little b******, I don't like you, but I love Brigid as much as you do. And your work with your boss Thanos is gonna put her through some real pain. You hurt her, I'll kill you before Thanos does."

Loki only laughed. "You truly are so noble, are you not, Stark?"

Before Tony could land another blow, he heard a voice. "Dad, enough!"

Tony turned and saw Brigid with the scepter in her hand. Brigid almost fell as she knelt before Loki.

"My love, what are you doing?" Loki asked.

Brigid could not find her voice as she knelt before Loki. She felt as if she was staring at a long lost treasure.

"Loki, it's really you," she gasped.

Loki nodded. "Yes, my love. I'm here."

Brigid regained her senses and spoke again. "My love, if you don't believe my father, you must listen to me. I have seen what the future holds and it only brings pain and death for us and our children."

Loki held tears in his eyes. "Your father said Thanos killed our children. What were their names?"

"We had twin sons, Bruce and Tony and another boy named Thor. And three girls, Fenrir, Astrid, and-"

"Frigga," Loki said in realization. "I always thought of naming my daughter after my mother. Did Thanos?-"

"He killed all but one. Just one," Brigid said. "Three were lost when he snapped his fingers with the stones, the other two died when he attacked our portals. Our twins were only four years old, Frigga nearly two. Thor and Astrid were barely a year old when Thanos stole them from us. "

The tears in Loki's eyes fell as Brigid recounted her tale.

"But we can stop this before it ever happens, my love. You and I can save our children. We have to find the stones and stop Thanos. Please," Brigid said.

Brigid unbound Loki from the chair, and stared at her love before her. She knew he was not the same Loki, but he was still the man she loved and the father of her children. She begged that man before her see reason.

Loki nodded stared into her eyes and knew that there was only truth. Believing his love, he nodded. "Let's stop that monster from destroying our family, my love."

Tony wrinkled his brow. "Really? I just told you the same thing and _that's_ all it took?"

"You just have to be civil, father," Brigid said.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Alright, so where do we find the Tesseract?"

"At this time, I had already given it to Dr. Selvig," Loki said.

"So we need to go to that time after we captured you and retrieve the briefcase," Tony said.

"Leave that to us," Loki said.

Brigid, Tony and Loki clicked their beacons and in a rush of light they were transported to the aftermath of the battle. Loki was bound in chains and gagged while Brigid, still heavily pregnant, was bound with him. All of the Avengers had gathered to see Loki and Brigid, along with the Tesseract, safely back to Asgard. Upon arriving to the past, Tony eyed Loki and Brigid.

"Okay, so tell me you two have a plan here?" he asked.

"We're gonna get the Cube," Loki said. "Just wait and watch, Metal Man."

Tony hid out while Loki and Brigid moved in on the past Avengers.

"Shall we, my love?" Loki asked.

"Love to, darling," Brigid replied.

Loki disguised himself as Thor while Brigid disguised herself as Steve Rogers.

"How do I look, my love?" Brigid asked. "Patriotic?"

"You look positively bold in that costume. It's so tight. It's wonderful," Loki said. "Reminds me of the night we had. Which reminds me, remind me to ravish you when this is over."

"Will do, my love," Brigid said.

The disguised Brigid and Loki saw their past selves being led out by Thor and Steve Rogers in chains. They seized the moment when they came upon their past selves. Loki jumped out and whacked his brother on the head, knocking him out. Brigid swung Steve's shield, sending him to the ground. Loki took the briefcase with a smile on his face.

"That felt wonderful," Loki said.

"Indeed, it always feels good," Brigid said.

The two of them hurried back to Tony with the Tesseract in hand.

Tony sat at his hiding place as Loki and Brigid, still in their disguises, approached him.

"Is that you, Steve or is that you you?" Tony asked.

Brigid and Loki dropped their disguises and held up the briefcase with the Tesseract inside.

"That's two down," Tony said. "There's still four other stones out there."

"It's all a matter of finding them and when," Brigid said.

"Precisely," Loki said.

All three clicked their beacons and returned to the compound. Once safely back at the compound, Loki and Brigid handed off the Tesseract and the Scepter to Banner who took them into his lab.

"Shall we adjourn for some alone time, my love?" Loki asked.

"We shall, darling," Brigid replied.

Loki and Brigid teleported to the bedroom and closed the door.

"You tell me that in the future, we have many children?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Brigid said, pulling Loki to the bed. "and we shall again. Our future can begin again. But first, you're wearing too much."

"I can remedy that, my love," Loki said with a sly smile.

Loki removed his leather jacket while Brigid helped him remove his tunic and further down. Within seconds, she and Loki were completely stripped, and she gazed at Loki's ivory skin.

Brigid pushed him down on the pillow and began sucking on his neck, she attacked him. She suckled his neck like a baby on a bottle before moving down to worship the rest of his body. Brigid smiled as her tongue tortured his chest before moving further and further down.

"Oooh, ooh, you wicked woman!" Loki laughed. "Let me teach you."

Loki flipped her around and Brigid wrapped her legs around him as his tongue attacked her neck.

Just then, Tony entered the room only to find Loki's naked buttocks staring him in the face. "Brigid we were wondering where you guys-Oh God! Really? That quick?"

Then, Thor followed, hearing Tony's disgusted cries. "Brother, are you here?"

Thor then saw his brother and sister-in-law naked and he turned red. "Oh my God! That is embarrassing."

Loki and Brigid simply shut the door and locked it, not heeding the disgusted complaints behind the door coming from Tony and Thor.

Loki moved down and continued to worship Brigid's legs, from her ankle to her thighs.

"Oooh, my love. I've missed this. Yes!" Brigid moaned as Loki's lips massaged up her thighs.

Brigid's nails dug into the sheets, shredding the delicate fabric. Loki took her and held her against the wall as he trailed kisses down her body as Brigid moaned loudly for the entire compound to her and her nails dug into the walls. Brigid pushed him against a table, knocking over cups and silverware carelessly as she got on top of him and attacked his body with furious kisses. At last the both of them collapsed in a heap of passion to the floor, Loki on top of Brigid, trapping her arms as he trailed kisses from her neck to her thighs. He stopped to torment only to slip his tongue around her navel all the while Brigid coiled her legs around him and her nails destroyed the carpet and she moaned so loud for all to hear.

"Oooh! Ohhh, yes, yes, my love! I have missed your touch so dearly!"

"As I have missed yours," Loki said.

Brigid and Loki continued their furious passion, not caring that they were disturbing everyone with their cries of love. In this moment, it was only the two of them and no one else as they continued to cry out their passion long into the night.

 **A/N: Whooo! Brigid and Loki makin hot night! Will they save their kids? This story is for all my readers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	68. Reality

Chapter 68: Reality

After a long night of passion, Loki rolled over in his bed to find it empty, but still warm from where Brigid had lain beside him. Loki was further disturbed by the sound of retching coming from the lavatory. Knowing Brigid was in distress, he threw on his green robes and raced to her side. He found Brigid, slumped over the toilet, covered in sweat and greener than his robes.

"My love, are you alright?" he asked.

"It would appear not," Brigid replied wearily.

Loki blushed. "Right. Stupid question. What is it, my love?"

"I think I have a theory," Brigid said.

Loki's eyes grew large. "Are you certain?!"

Brigid chuckled. "We were quite careless last night. I think I very well can be."

Loki knelt by her side and kissed her head and then her stomach. "You continue to give me light in the darkness."

Brigid tried to smile but she was overcome by the pain over her sickness.

"Let's get you to Banner. He's the only one who can tell us if you're truly expecting," Loki said.

Loki carried Brigid to the infirmary where he grabbed Banner and sealed the room to ensure they would not be disturbed.

"If you wanted privacy, you could've said please," Banner said.

"I'm not asking permission, Banner," Loki said.

Banner noticed Brigid lying in pain and a brighter shade of green than his other half. "Brigid, you've looked better and sounded better, especially after last night. Way to go, by the way."

"Shut up," Brigid groaned.

"So, I assume you didn't come here to talk about those stones or chat," Banner said wisely.

"No, we're more worried about the future," Loki said. "Our future."

Banner nodded. "Give me about half an hour."

Loki paced back and forth outside the infirmary, waiting for news of Brigid's condition. In his heart, he was ready for this child. He wanted to be a father. Being robbed of children he had not had the chance to meet felt cruel. In his mind, he felt he was not ready to be a father, even if he knew he was in another time. Before Loki could pace any further, Banner emerged from the infirmary and Loki entered to learn Brigid's fate.

"Well?" he asked, his eyes darting to Banner and Brigid. " _Well?_ "

Banner smiled. "Congratulations, both of you. You're gonna be parents again."

Brigid turned to Loki with a loving smile as he kissed her and then kissed her belly.

"I never got to know our children from your time, but I promise, I will bring them back and love them and this child with everything I am," he said.

"And they will love you as I do," Brigid said.

"Not to break up a tender moment, but this isn't the best time to have a bun in your oven," Banner said. "Just in case you didn't notice."

"Yes, thank you for that, Banner, it didn't at all occur to me," Loki said in frustration.

Loki ran his hand through his hair. His joy was now dashed and replaced with worry. Worry for the child growing in Brigid's belly, and the children he had not met.

"So, what are you gonna do about this new bundle of joy?" Banner asked.

"We're going to carry this bundle of joy and give birth, and _you_ are not going to say a word," Loki said.

"How does that work?" Banner asked. "I mean, these things don't stay secret forever, in case you haven't noticed."

Loki grabbed Banner by the shirt and held a knife to his throat. "Until that time, you are not to say a word to anyone, or I will ensure you beg for something as sweet as death. Is that unclear?"

"Crystal clear," Banner said.

"Perfect," Loki said.

Loki dropped Banner and took Brigid away from the infirmary.

"You know we can't keep this a secret forever," Brigid said. "Even if Banner keeps quiet. And you know my father and your brother will try to kill you for this."

"Well, if it comes to a fight, I'll try not to wound your father," Loki said.

"I said _try,_ " Brigid laughed. "They wouldn't dare for the sake of their nephew and godchild."

"Well let us hope you're right for all our sakes," Loki said.

Loki placed his hand on her small belly. "It feels strange yet familiar having a child. Was I a good father to the children we lost?"

Brigid's eyes glittered with tears as she smiled. "You were the best father a child could ask for. You helped me fight for our sons when Odin took them away. You were by my side when each one of them was born. They loved you as you loved them. Even in their final moments, you held them and let them know you were there for them. You will be a wonderful father to this child."

Just then, Brigid heard little Fenrir's cries from the nursery. She picked up her daughter and brought her to Loki's waiting arms.

"This is our little Fenrir," she said, placing the girl in Loki's arms. "We named her after our loyal guard who died protecting our children from your sister."

"I had a sister?" Loki asked, surprised.

"Hela, Goddess of Death," Brigid explained. "Odin locked her away and erased all trace of her from history. In his defense, she did try to kill us all and our children so we had to blow up our home to defeat her."

"Families are a strange thing," Loki groaned. "I promise to do better. Our children will have a father and a better life than they could dream. That is my promise to you and our children."

That afternoon, Loki and Brigid had prepared in the portals to retrieve another one of the stones. They were confident that Banner would stay quiet about the child growing in Brigid's belly as they stood upon the platform.

"Which of the stones do we go after next?"

"Barton and Nat are getting the Soul Stone, we're getting the Aether, while Banner gets the Time Stone, and Nebula and Rocket are getting the Power Stone."

"Do you trust Banner to keep his word?" Loki asked.

"He's like an uncle to me and our children," Brigid reassured him. "I trust him with my life."

"It's my life I'm trusting him with," Loki said. "and that hasn't worked so far."

Just then, Tony and Thor came up to the platform, ready to go.

"Alright, we're going back to Asgard, five years ago. No screw-ups," Tony said.

"Ready, brother?" Loki asked.

"Shut up and switch on," Thor said.

In a whir of light and a humming, the four were transported back to Asgard five years in the past. Brigid, Thor and Loki were taken aback to see their home alive once more.

"My love, we're home," Loki gasped.

"Still very shiny," Tony said.

"It's exactly as I remember it," Thor laughed.

"So, what's our plan? Where's this Reality Stone?" Tony asked.

"The Stone, or Aether, was inside my former love, Jane Foster," Thor said. "It found a host inside her."

"Right so, we go in, I pull it out of her, and we get it out," Tony said.

"And how do you plan to do that?" Loki asked.

"I'll think of something," Tony said. "Where do I find her?"

"She'd be in her own chambers, through that way," Thor said, pointing to a narrow corridor.

Tony nodded. "Okay. And please don't screw this up."

Tony hurried off to find Jane. As he did, Thor, Brigid and Loki noticed someone very familiar walk by.

"Mother," Loki gasped.

"She looks the same as the day she..." Thor said, his voice catching in his throat. "The day we last saw her."

"What are you all doing here?"

The three were surprised when Frigga came from behind them.

"Mother! You're here!" Thor gasped.

"I'd expect surprises from you, Loki, but not your brother," Frigga said. "And my dear Brigid. What are you all doing here?"

"What do you mean? We're not really here," Loki said.

Frigga smiled. "Loki, I taught you all I know, and I was raised by witches. I know to see beyond my eyes."

"We're here from an alternate time, or I am," Loki said. "We've come to correct a mistake in our time."

Just then, they heard screams echoing through the halls.

"What was that?" Thor asked.

Frigga smiled warmly. "Come and see for yourself."

She led them down to the dungeons where they beheld Brigid, heavily pregnant and soaked in sweat with Loki and the midwife at her side.

"My God," Brigid gasped. "This is the day our sons were born."

Frigga smiled and entered the cell with towels as Thor, Brigid and Loki looked on.

"You're there, my dear. We need you to push," Frigga said.

Brigid shook her head. "No! I don't want to push! I won't let Odin take my babies!"

Loki took Brigid's hand. "My love, I swear no one is going to harm our babies. I promise. Anyone who harms our children will die screaming. Now I need you to push. Our children need you to push. One, two, three, push!"

Thor, Loki and Brigid watched as her past self pushed and screamed, all the while holding Loki's hand. Frigga and Loki urged her on with every push and scream. Finally, they heard the most beautiful sound of their child's cries. Brigid and Loki tearfully watched as her former self held her firstborn in her arms.

"Bruce," she gasped.

A moment later, Loki's former self held another child.

"Tony," he said wistfully.

Brigid could not watch the birth of her sons without holding Loki's hand. She wanted to reach through the cell and hold her sons again. She would have given anything to hold her children again. Loki could not speak as he watched himself and Brigid with their sons. It made his heart break just to see his sons alive again, even if it was just this moment. Thor, who had watched the birth of his nephews for the first time, wept as he beheld his brother and sister-in-law holding their newborn sons. "They were beautiful boys. They made their grandmother proud and me."

"I'm glad you saw them," Brigid said.

"We will restore them," Thor said. "All of them."

Just then, Frigga emerged from the dungeon.

Loki smiled. "Thank you, Mother, for showing us that."

"I have missed my sons," Brigid said. "I cannot tell you how much of a failure I feel as a mother after I lost them."

"You have not failed them. I know it. That is why you are here," Frigga said. "And that is why you've been given a second chance."

"Come again?" Thor asked.

"Well, she hasn't told you?" Frigga asked. "I cannot be the only one who sees that Brigid is with child."

Thor turned red and glared at Loki before turning to Frigga. "I see."

Suddenly, Tony came running out. "Guys, the Aether thing isn't here! We gotta go!"

Loki turned to Frigga. "Mother, there's something you need to know. I never meant what I said in the dungeons."

Frigga smiled. "I always knew that. You are always my son."

Frigga and Loki embraced warmly.

"I miss you, mum," Thor said.

"And I you," Frigga replied before hugging Thor tightly.

"You were the best mother I could have," Brigid said before embracing Frigga.

"Take care of this child," Frigga said.

"Guys, come on. We gotta go!" Tony said urgently.

"Wait!" Thor cried.

Thor held out his hand for a long moment, Suddenly, Mjolnir came surging into his hand.

"I'm still worthy!" he gasped.

Before disappearing into the light, Thor, Brigid and Loki gave one last tearful goodbye to their mother. As they reached the platform, everyone had returned minus Nat.

"Why is there one missing? Where's Nat?" Tony asked.

Barton wore a grim, tearful expression. "She's gone. She gave up her life for that stone."

"So we go back and we get her-" Tony said.

"Alright go tell that to the floating red guy!" Barton shouted. "She's not coming back! That was made darn clear! She gave her life so we could have that stone and there's no bringing her back!"

Brigid and Loki retreated to their chambers where they considered all that had taken place.

"We have all but one of the stones," Loki said.

"Now we're in a precarious position," Brigid said. "Not only does Banner know our secret, but now your brother knows and that is a bad thing."

I'm gonna kill him!"

"And it just got worse," she said dryly.

Suddenly, Thor and Tony burst into their chambers. Before anyone could think, Tony punched Loki over and over again.

"What did you do?!" Tony demanded, grabbing Loki by the scruff of his shirt. "What did you do, you Hot Topic s.o.b.?!"

Tony continued to pummel Loki as Thor looked on, amused.

"You're enjoying this?" Brigid asked.

"Well, it was called for," Thor chuckled.

"Brother, you are the worst," Loki panted.

"Shut up!" Tony shouted. "You sullied my daughter at the worst possible time, you Spencer's reject!"

"Father, enough!" Brigid shouted. "For the sake of your grandchild, enough!"

Tony reluctantly dropped the bruised Loki to the bed.

"I see you couldn't keep a secret, brother, well done," Loki said.

"You lied to _us,_ " Thor said. "And you got Banner to keep your secret."

"Right, so now that it is out there, Surprise! We're having a baby!" Brigid said mirthlessly.

"Have you considered this is the worst possible time to bring a kid into the world?" Tony asked. "And you, you didn't use protection?! Didn't they teach you that on Asgardian High or were you too busy trying on stupid helmets?"

"For the record, I was always adept on my studies," Loki said.

"Don't make me chop of your perfect hair," Tony said.

"Alright, this was a foolish mistake, but we will have this baby and when Thanos is dead, our child will meet his brothers and sisters," Brigid said.

"I just hope you're right," Tony said.

Knowing the moment was right, Loki took his turn to speak and cut the tension. "If I may, we still have one last stone to find. If the Aether was not on Asgard in 2013, then where else could it be?"

"The only other place known, brother, was thousands of years ago, when grandfather Bor defeated the Dark Elves," Thor said.

"Mind you, that one, he was your grandfather, and two that was thousands of years ago. We don't have the power to go back that far," Loki said.

"Alright so what do we do?" Thor asked.

"I don't know, but I'm clever. We can find the Aether," Loki said.

Suddenly, Clint and Steve came racing into the chambers.

"Guys, we got a problem!" Clint shouted.

Suddenly, a dark cloud loomed over the compound. Then, Thanos and his minions appeared before them.

"You've been so helpful lately collecting these stones," Thanos said. "I've been rather busy myself."

Brigid glared at Thanos and his resurrected minions. "You're not walking out of here, except without your head."

"We'll see, child," Thanos said."

Thanos waved his hand and his minions attacked. Brigid gave a furious cry and shot a blast at Thanos but she was pushed back by his lieutenants. Loki, fearful for the safety of his unborn child, fought by her side. Steve's shield rang out as he sent his foes flying. Thor wielded Mjolnir and Stormbreaker in each hand, cutting down enemies with a swift stroke. Tony fought by Brigid's side, circling her and Loki, and shooting beams at his enemies as Brigid repelled them with her magic. In the middle of the chaos, a shock wave sent Thanos' minions back.

Carol emerged from the dust, resolved. "Guys look like you could use some help."

"We can't let him get our gauntlet," Tony said.

"Give it to me," Barton said.

Tony nodded and handed the gauntlet to Barton. Barton immediately ran as fast as he could as Tony, Carol, and the others covered his escape. Barton ran as fast as he could but before he could escape, a powerful kick to his chest sent him to the ground. Clint readied an arrow but nearly dropped it when he saw the figure standing before him.

"My God," he gasped. "Fenrir."

It was Fenrir, but not the one he knew. Her skin was now ashen black, her eyes glowing red, and her Asgardian green and gold armor was replaced with black and dark purple with a helmet of sharp horns and she held a razor sharp spear in her hand. In the middle of her chest was a red stone.

"Fenrir, what did he do to you?" Barton asked.

"Made me powerful, unlike you," Fenrir replied.

Fenrir lunged at Barton, who jumped back but made no attempt to harm his old love.

"Fenrir, I don't want to fight you," Barton protested.

"Well that is a shame," Fenrir said.

Fenrir kicked Barton in the chest, sending him on his back. Her foot on his chest, Fenrir was poised to strike the killing blow. Then, she was blasted back and standing before her was Brigid.

"Fenrir, this isn't the loyal guard who was a second mother to my children," Brigid said. "Please, Thanos has worked his spell on you. I don't want to hurt you."

"And that is why you and your spawn are weak," Fenrir said. "My master never did anything so right as to wipe them out. And your future children will be eliminated as well."

"Fenrir, don't!" Brigid pleaded.

Fenrir lunged at her and Brigid barely managed to dodge her attack. Brigid sent blasts at her former friend and dodged her attacks. Alas, her weakened condition had slowed her up and Fenrir was a prime fighter. Brigid conjured a dagger but Fenrir twisted it out of her grip and held it against her belly.

"My master knew you sired another spawn," Fenrir said. "He ordered me to rip it out at the root."

Fenrir laughed as she made a thin line on Brigid's stomach, drawing blood. Before she could raise her blade to kill, her hand was caught by another. Brigid looked up to see Loki at her side as he threw off Fenrir and swung her safely behind him. Loki and Fenrir dueled furiously, clashing dagger to dagger. Loki managed to stab his old friend in the chest, but alas, she did not die, much to Loki's horror.

"You can't do this, Fenrir!" he pleaded. "This isn't my loyal guard. The one I use to know. Please, fight it before its over. Fenrir, yield!"

Fenrir only cackled wickedly. "So much hatred! You speak of cowardice. Have you forgotten whose domain you are in?"

Fenrir charged at Loki, who managed to remove his dagger and block her attack just in time.

"I care not about the dark nights that fade!" he cried. "You will fail."

"It seems that Gods have a lack of growth in their hearts," Fenrir mocked.

Fenrir continued to clash with Loki and mock him with every move. "I can taste your wrath and it is delicious!"

With a fierce cry, Loki charged forth, but Fenrir pushed him back, bringing him to his knees. Before she could finish her opponent, she was struck back. Fenrir looked up to find Carol standing before her.

"Fenrir, stop. This isn't you," Carol said.

"The old me is no more," Fenrir declared. "And you know what they say, Vers, 'out with the old, in with the new.'"

With another powerful blast, Carol battled her old friend. Fenrir thrust and stabbed at her old comrade but Carol was quick and confused her friend with agility attacks. She managed to take Fenrir's spear and stab her again but alas, it proved fruitless. Fenrir smiled and threw her old friend to the ground.

"You can't win, old friend," Fenrir said.

"I already did," Carol replied.

Fenrir noticed a stone enclosed in Carol's hand. Fenrir looked down and noticed the stone missing from her chest. Suddenly, her cold demeanor changed, her skin turned back to her pale skin and her Asgardian armor. She was Fenrir once more. Alas, Fenrir began to bleed heavily from the wounds she suffered. Barton raced to her side, holding her in his arms.

"Fenrir, Fenrir!" he cried. "No, no, please don't go!"

"Get your family back...Don't worry about me," Fenrir said.

"But you are my family. Please, please don't leave me!" Barton begged.

Fenrir smiled and her eyes turned from Barton to Brigid and Loki. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay."

Brigid nodded to her friend tearfully, in pain to lose her loyal friend once again. With one last peaceful smile, Fenrir's eyes closed. As she passed, her body faded away in Barton's arms as he mourned his love. Carol wept her lost friend as she faded away. Her gaze turned to Brigid and Loki and her sorrow melted into rage. She caught sight of Thanos and his armies retreating and sent furious blasts at him, pouring all her anger into every hit. To her fury, Thanos opened a portal and escaped, knowing his defeat. Carol and Barton then turned on Brigid and Loki.

"You," she said, her voice brimming with rage, "You did this!"

Loki jumped in front of Brigid but Barton threw him aside. Loki ran to defend his wife and unborn child but Barton fired arrows at his feet and Carol shot a blast at his chest, sending him to the ground. With Loki down, Carol lifted Brigid by the throat, squeezing as tight as she could. She took pleasure as she heard the bones in Brigid's throat slowly crack like twigs.

"She died twice for you and your children," Carol said furiously. "It's only fair that you return the favor."

Brigid fought her grip as furiously as she could, but Danvers' strength outmatched her weakened condition. Slowly, her feet stopped kicking and she ceased to breathe. Then, she was dropped to the ground and she heard no more.

 **A/N: Wow, Carol is not happy and Brigid is paying the price! This is for my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you. Enjoy!**


	69. The Snap

Chapter 69: The Snap

 _"Loki, Loki help me!"_

 _Loki raced to a wounded Brigid's side as she screamed in pain. "I'm here, I'm here, my love!"_

 _"Our child. Don't let our child die!" Brigid cried._

 _"I won't. I won't let our baby die," Loki whispered._

 _Brigid only screamed as blood poured from her body. Loki's hands were drenched in blood as Brigid's screams fell silent._

 _"No, my darling, please! Stay with me! Stay with me!"_

Loki jumped awake, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in his abdomen to remind him that he was not dreaming. Loki then noticed Thor at his side smiling down at him and holding his hand.

"Brother, it's good to see you awake," he said.

"Thor, where am I?" Loki asked.

"The infirmary," Thor replied. "You were shot with a nasty blast."

Loki looked down at his bandaged ribs and remembered what had transpired as he tried to raise himself. "Brigid, our child. Is the child safe?"

"Brother, please, rest," Thor said calmly. "I assure you Banner is taking care of Brigid and the child she carries."

"That does _not_ answer my question, brother," Loki said. "I'll make myself clear: Is the child _safe?_ "

Thor sighed and looked his brother in the eye. "I do not know, brother. Brigid was badly wounded, and according to Banner, at this time it is too early to detect the child's heartbeat. I wish I had a better answer."

Loki nodded and swallowed hard. "I see. And what of Brigid?"

"She is wounded, gravely," Thor said. "Banner said that her larynx was greatly damaged."

Loki shook with anger but managed to contain it. "May I see her?"

"Brother, you should rest," Thor said.

"I will see my wife," Loki insisted.

Thor nodded and Loki rose to his feet where he saw Brigid laying in a bed across the room. Tony sat by her side, little Fenrir sleeping on his chest. That gave him a small comfort as he inched toward the bed. Loki did not let the pain in his ribs keep him from his love as he hobbled to Brigid's side. He was horrified by the state Brigid was in. Brigid lay with many needles in her arms to keep fluids and blood to her as well as her unborn child. Brigid seemed to be barely breathing, even as the monitor showed her to be. Most horrifying to Loki were the large, splotchy, purple and black bruises that marked Brigid's throat. Seeing his beloved wife in such a broken state filled Loki with a deep and terrible rage. Loki sank to Brigid's side, holding her hand.

"What have they done to you, my love?" he whispered. "What have I done?"

Tony slowly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I wouldn't surrender now, Reindeer Games. She hasn't and never will."

"Always on for optimism, are you not?" Loki asked.

"You may forget this, but I know her better than you," Tony said. "If she hasn't given up now, she never will, especially for those kids."

"Well, I shall hold you to your word, Metal Man," Loki said.

Suddenly and much to Loki's rage, Carol entered with Barton.

"What are you two doing here? Get out!" Loki cried.

"Settle down, Reindeer Games," Tony said calmly.

"You think you were the only one who lost people?" Carol asked.

"It's because of you my wife and child are fighting for their lives!" Loki said furiously.

"Should I be sorry for you?" Barton asked. "You never deserved a wife and kids. You killed too many to deserve that. There are so many people better than you who deserved that. Why don't you ask Fenrir? Or better, where are your kids?"

Loki's blood boiled and his rage exploded like a volcano. He slammed Barton against the wall. "How noble of you, Barton. Don't you forget what you did for me, under my watch. Should we call judgment then? Or should I just be the executioner?"

"Go ahead. At least my conscience is clear," Barton said.

"One of ours is," Loki said.

Before he and Barton could come to blows, Banner entered to diffuse the tense moment.

"I got the ultrasound machine up and running. So, Loki, why don't we see how that little one is doing?" he asked.

"Let's not waste any time, Banner," Loki said.

Loki dropped Barton and gave him one last sneer before running to Brigid's side with Tony. Banner spread the jelly over Brigid's stomach and proceeded to wave the wand around her stomach. Loki and Tony watched anxiously for a sign that his child still lived.

 _Let it be a nightmare, just a nightmare,_ he prayed.

Banner then smiled broadly. "There's the little one. He's a fighter."

Loki smiled. "He has his mother's strength."

Tony lifted up little Fenrir. "Guess what? You're gonna be a big sister, little one."

Just then, Fenrir spat out a dripping, milky glob on Tony's shoulder, leaving Loki smirking. "Oh, can't contain your excitement? I love you, too."

"You make your father proud, princess," Loki giggled. "Now, let's take care of that before Mama wakes up."

Loki waved his hand and the dripping vomit disappeared from his daughter's mouth and then Tony's shirt.

"Well that's the most decent thing you've done for me," Tony said.

"You got lucky," Loki said. "She how should I phrase this?... relieved herself on Banner the other night as she tried to change her. It was quite hilarious."

"Fenrir! Did you pee on the Hulk?" Tony cooed.

Fenrir cooed and seemed to be smiling as Tony cradled her.

"Yeah, you peed on the Hulk!" Tony murmured. "You're just like your daddy, driving everyone crazy, but we love you so much!"

"Not quite what I thought, Stark, but I appreciate the sentiment," Loki said.

"I was talking to my granddaughter," Tony said before turning back to Fenrir. "That's right, Daddy's hard of hearing."

"Okay, stop that," Loki said.

Just then, the heart monitor began to rise as did Loki and Tony's. Brigid's chest began to rise and fall.

"Come on, Brigid. Come on, baby," Tony said.

"My love, come back," Loki said.

Slowly, Brigid's chest continued to rise and fall until she finally opened her eyes.

"My love, I was so worried!" Loki gasped.

"Hey, kid. You're one tough mother," Tony said, smiling down at Brigid.

Brigid fought to speak. "Ch...Children...safe?"

Loki took her hand. "Our children are safe. Fenrir, the baby, Astrid, Thor. They're all safe. I promise you."

"Carol, almost...killed me," Brigid said.

"Yes, but I won't let her do so again," Loki said.

Brigid got a dark look in her eyes before Tony changed the subject. "Hey, someone wanted to see you."

Tony brought forward little Fenrir so Brigid could see. "She missed her mama."

Brigid tickled her daughter's cheek. "I missed you little one."

"Our child is still alive," Loki whispered. "He's a fighter like you."

Brigid gave a confident, loving smile as she kissed his hand and her hand lingered on her growing belly.

After nearly a week in the infirmary without her voice, Brigid had recovered with Loki and Tony's help. Although her voice had returned to her, the scars had not healed from Brigid's encounter with Carol. Once Carol was in the lab working with Banner on the gauntlet, Brigid pounced on her like a wildcat and it's prey. Sending a pulse at her back, Carol had barely any time to dodge it, leaving dust and debris in the way and Banner dumbfounded.

"Really? You're doing this now?" he asked, incredulous.

Brigid ignored him and used her magic to fake out Carol, sneak attacking her and kicking her in the stomach before towering over her.

"You tried to kill me," Brigid said. "You tried to kill my baby."

Suddenly, before Brigid could act further, she heard the sound of the infirmary alarms and froze in terror.

 _Please, please don't let this be what I think,_ Brigid prayed.

Brigid abandoned her foe and ran off to the hospital. Once she arrived, her heart stopped. Banner and his nurses were standing over Thor and Astrid, pumping their chests, as alarms squealed everywhere. Loki and Tony managed to usher Brigid out of the room as the alarms continued to scream.

"My love? Loki? What's happening?" Brigid asked, terrified.

Loki swallowed hard. "I don't know. Banner...he said it's the blood. They can't...they're rejecting it."

"What?" Brigid asked. "Father?"

Tony shook his head. "We can only pray for a miracle."

Brigid snorted. "You, pray?"

"I didn't mean that literally, but I'm willing to go on a little faith here for those kids," Tony said.

Brigid, Tony, and Loki watched, their fear boiling over as Banner and his medics worked feverishly to save their children.

"Come on, babies. Fight. Do it for Mama," Brigid whispered.

"I promise you all the toys you want if you get through this," Tony whispered.

Brigid's heart beat faster and faster as Banner worked to resuscitate her children. Alas, her heart died as the monitors let out one last, long, dull tone.

A sharp knife went through Brigid's heart as Banner turned to her and Loki. "I'm so sorry."

Brigid shook her head as she collapsed by the beds of her children. "No, no, you have to try again!"

"Brigid, I'm sorry," Banner said. "There's nothing more I can do. They're gone."

Brigid shook her head furiously. "Liar! You have to try again! You can't let them go! I can't let them go!"

Brigid furiously tried to shake her children awake. "Thor, Astrid, please, wake up! Wake up for Mama. Please, wake up for Mama!"

"Brigid, stop! Their gone, sweetheart," Tony said gently.

"No, they have to come back," Brigid said. "They have to come back!"

Brigid vigorously tried to wake up her children to no avail. "Please, please, wake up. Wake up for Mama! Please, please!"

Brigid collapsed in Loki's waiting arms, like a safety net. Brigid managed to find some comfort in Loki's embrace. Over Loki's shoulder, Brigid saw Carol from across the room. Her rage at the woman responsible for her childrens' death boiled over. Pushing Loki behind her, Brigid fired a blast at Carol, sending her flying. Brigid fired blast after blast, never relenting. Before long, Carol was on her back.

"You tried to kill my unborn child and you just murdered my children," Brigid said vengefully. "I'm gonna do what every mother does in this situation."

"I'll say hello to Fenrir for you," Carol said.

Brigid readied a blast but Loki stopped her.

"Stop, my love!" he cried.

"You, you ask me not to take revenge for our children, my love?" Brigid asked.

"My love, you have the wrong enemy," Loki said. "We can't fight amongst ourselves. If we keep fighting amongst ourselves, our children will remain dead. Please."

Tearfully, Brigid shot her magic into the ground, just missing Carol's head before offering her hand. "For Fenrir's sake?"

Carol nodded and accepted her hand. "For Fenrir's sake."

Banner approached them all. "Guys, the gauntlet is ready."

Without a second thought, Brigid and Loki raced into the lab. Brigid's heart leapt as she saw the new vibrainium gauntlet with the stones decorating it. Seeing the shining glove, Brigid's sorrow melted away like molten lava.

"Let me do it," she said quickly.

"I don't think so," Tony said.

"If anyone is going to snap everyone back, it's going to be _me_ ," Brigid argued. "I lost my children so I will bring them back like I promised."

"That's pure gamma radiation on that thing," Tony said.

"Yes, and I am a god," Brigid said.

"Unless you and your baby can withstand gamma radiation, you're not putting that on," Tony countered.

"I'll do it," Banner said. "No one knows gamma radiation better than me. And I loved those kids too so I will bring them back. I'll bring everyone back."

Tony nodded and moved aside as Banner slowly took the gauntlet.

"Bring them back, Banner. Bring them all back," Brigid said.

Banner nodded and slipped the gauntlet on his arm. Suddenly, a surge of electricity took hold of the gauntlet and spiked up Banner's arm, causing him to shriek in pain.

"Take it off, take it off!" Tony cried.

"No, no, let me do it!" Banner cried.

Slowly, as electric currents painfully snaked up his arm, Banner fought against them and managed to snap his fingers. Unable to withstand the pain, he threw off the glove, leaving his arm black and singed.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Banner panted. "I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Did it work?" Loki asked.

Just then, a cell phone buzzed on the table. Hawkeye entered the room and saw his cell phone buzzing and tears were in his eyes. Then, Brigid and Loki heard echoes of children laughing. They froze and their hearts did back flips when, at long last, Bruce, Tony, and Frigga were playing in the hall before them.

"Mama, Mama! Papa, Papa!" they all cried.

"Come here, my darlings!" Brigid cried.

The three children ran into Brigid and Loki's waiting arms and after an eternity, they were safe in each others arms again. Brigid and Loki wept as they once again held their children after so long.

"Mama, why you crying?" Bruce asked.

"Mama is just so happy to see you, my darling," Brigid said. "Mama loves you so much."

"Mama, did we go away?" Tony asked.

"You did, my prince, but you're home now and Mama is never going to let anything happen to you," Brigid said.

Loki smiled tearfully as he held little Frigga.

"Papa cry too?" Frigga asked.

"Yes, my princess," Loki said, drying his tears. "Papa just missed you and I love you so much, but I'm never going to lose you again. Ever."

Brigid and Loki embraced their children and for once, they were a family again after an eternity even in the face of impending doom.

 **A/N: Yay! The Twins and Frigga are back! What comes next for them? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	70. Assemble!

Chapter 70: "Assemble!"

"Tony, Bruce, Frigga, my children! Let my see you!" Loki cried.

Loki held his boys as Brigid held little Frigga. Both of them held their children close, as if afraid they would break or they would disappear again. For them, the moment was almost unreal after all this time and pain.

"My princes and princess, I've missed you," Loki sighed. "Your mama and I have wonderful news. You have a new sister."

"A sister!" Frigga cried. "I want my sister!"

Brigid entered the room and emerged carrying a small bundle in a pink cap. The three children looked in wonder at the wriggling bundle.

"Isn't she beautiful, my darlings? Her name is Fenrir, like your Auntie," Brigid said.

The children tickled the babies cheeks as she wriggled in her blankets.

"I love her!" Frigga said.

"She's cute!" Bruce said.

Frigga looked around expectantly. "Papa, did Auntie Fenrir come back too?" she asked.

Loki smiled sadly. "No, little princess, I'm afraid not."

"But you came back, Papa," Bruce said.

Loki pulled Frigga to his lap. "You know, little princess, sometimes things do come back and maybe when we're not looking, we might see her again."

"So will Auntie Fenrir ever come back?" Tony asked.

"I would think so. Maybe one day," Loki said.

Brigid exchanged worried looks with Loki before Tony broke the tension.

"Hey, my little princes and princess! I missed you!" he cried.

"Godfather Tony!" the children cried.

Tony took Bruce and Tony in each arm before little Frigga wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Ohh, I missed you rugrats!" Tony cried.

"Did Godmother Pepper miss us?" Frigga said.

"We both did, and guess what, I think I remember her telling me she had a whole bunch of toys waiting for you tykes at Stark Tower," Tony said.

"And treats?" Little Tony asked dubiously.

Tony smiled. "I think I remember her mentioning something about ice cream sandwiches. But first, you have to give your Godfather a hug."

Tony enveloped his godchildren in his arms, like a blanket, and they were safe in his arms. As he held them, he wept, finally having the three joys in life back and knowing he was fulfilling a promise to his daughter.

"Okay, ice cream sandwiches it is," Tony declared.

"Father, that is my job to spoil my children," Brigid declared.

"I'm their father, a god, and prince of Asgard, and King of Jotuns, so if anyone should spoil my children most, it will be me," Loki said.

Tony held up his hands. "Alright, alright, but I still get to send them back to you sugared up and crazy."

Tony hugged his godchildren tightly. "I love you guys so much, and your mama. To infinity."

"I love you three-thousand, Godfather," Frigga whispered, kissing Tony's cheek.

"Wow, three-thousand?" Tony gasped. "I can't beat that."

Banner looked out the window and saw a flowering tree in the hazy sunrise. He laughed for the first time in weeks as the sun shone on the flowers. "Guys, I think this actually worked. I think we're all back."

Just as Banner spoke, the sun disappeared behind the clouds, as if it were hiding. The sky seemed to turn grey and the flowering tree looked dead. Then, a new light appeared in the sky.

"Everyone take cover!" Tony cried.

Loki dove for Brigid and the children, shielding them as Tony tossed them all out of the way as the great beam opened up in the sky, breaking into the compound, sending a great ball of fire and dust in its wake.

Brigid blinked passed the dust, coughing as the dust filled her lungs. "Loki? My love, are you hurt?"

Loki clasped her hand and helped her up. "I'm not hurt. Are you hurt, my love?"

"No. The children, where are the children?" Brigid asked.

Loki showed Brigid the children who were safely hidden under the cloak of his magic.

"Remind you to repay you vigorously when this is over," Brigid said.

"I shall," Loki said, winking to his wife.

Brigid and Loki knelt before their children, who wore masked frightened expressions.

"Mama, what's happening?" Frigga asked.

"Don't worry, little princess. Some mean men want to hurt mama and papa, but we won't let anything bad happen to you," Brigid said slowly.

"What's gonna happen to us?" Bruce asked.

"Are they gonna hurt you?" Tony asked.

"No, my darlings," Loki said. "You'll just stay close to mama and papa and you'll hide, like playing with Godfather, and we'll get you to the jet and you'll stay there with your sister."

The three children nodded as Loki and Brigid waved their hands and the children were cloaked under their magic.

"Father, Father!" Brigid cried.

Brigid and Loki raced to find Tony pinned under the rubble and coughing in the dust.

"Father, why did you do that?" Brigid asked.

"Really? I save you, your deviant husband and your kids and you ask why?" Tony coughed.

"I agree that was foolish," Loki said.

"Okay, are you gonna help?" Tony asked.

Using all of their strength, Brigid and Loki managed to sift the debris, freeing Tony's arm, enabling him to activate his armor and send a laser through the rest of the debris, freeing the rest of his body.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thanks, Reindeer Games," Tony said.

"Thank me later," Loki said.

"I may not get a chance to," Tony said.

Tony, Loki, Brigid, along with Thor, Steve, and Banner emerged from the ruin to find Thanos sitting calmly dressed in his armor, running his hand along his great broadsword.

"I knew that little crap was behind this," Steve said.

"What's he doing?" Banner asked.

"Nothing. Just sitting, waiting," Thor said.

"You know this is a trap, yes?" Brigid said wisely.

"Yeah, but I don't much care," Tony said.

"As long as he doesn't have the stones, we've got the upper hand," Steve said.

"Good. Let's kill him properly this time," Thor said.

"You go for the head. I'm going for the heart," Brigid said fiercely.

Thor eyes blazed and thunder roared overhead as his body surged with lightning as he wielded Mjolnir and Stormbreaker. Loki and Brigid's eyes glowed an electric green as they readied their daggers. Tony readied his suit as Steve prepared his shield.

"No help from our green friend?" Brigid asked.

"I don't think I can," Banner said.

"Well, I don't think he'd wanna rematch after all," Brigid said.

"Yes, after all, he is quite the useless beast," Loki agreed. "Who needs such a coward?"

"Useless?" Banner asked incredulously. "Hulk is not useless."

"Banner, I remember Hulk got pummeled. It wasn't fair, but you got squashed like jelly. Hulk is quite ineffective," Loki argued.

Suddenly, Banner growled and his skin turned a violent green as he grabbed Loki by the throat. "Puny god! Hulk not ineffective!"

Loki smiled. "Good to see you, too, my green fool. Now go crush that purple fiend."

With a fearsome roar, Hulk charged after Thanos and began to pummel him with unforgiving force. With Hulk keeping Thanos occupied, Loki and Brigid managed to slip aboard the jet to get their children to safety.

"I love the way your mind works, my love," Loki said.

"Well, all one needs is a little push," Brigid said.

Loki and Brigid unveiled their magic to find the children safely tugged under their cloaks.

"Mama, where's Godfather? And Uncle Thor?" Frigga asked fearfully.

"They're trying to protect us from that mean man, my loves," Brigid said.

"My princes and princess, I need you to be brave for mama and papa. Stay here and look after little sister. Can you do that, little loves?" Loki asked.

"But Papa, where are you going?" Tony asked.

"Mama and I have to stop that mean man from hurting us," Loki said. "You'll be safe here."

"That's right. Because Uncle Barton is here to protect you!"

Loki and Brigid turned to see Barton standing behind them, his bow at his back and the gauntlet in his hand.

Barton knelt at the childrens' level. "Hey, kids! Uncle Barton's gonna take care of you! It's gonna be fun!"

Barton looked up at Brigid and Loki. "I figured you needed a babysitter. I got this. Go!"

Brigid gave Loki an appreciative nod.

"Take care of my children with your life, or it will be your life in return," Loki said menacingly.

"You're welcome," Barton said flatly.

Despite the efforts of Tony and his comrades, Thanos managed to fend them off easily. Thor sent a bolt of lightning at him and the titan used Tony as a shield, sending him flying, knocking him out. Steve sent his shield flying at him, but Thanos quickly caught it and sent it shooting back, hitting Steve square in the chest. Hulk charged at him with a growl, but Thanos caught his fist and kicked him across the field. Thor attacked with Stormbreaker and Mjolnir at the ready. Thanos caught him by the throat, and sent Mjolnir flying out of his hand. He pinned Thor, inching Stormbreaker dangerously close to his chest. Before the blade could pierce his heart, a snake slithered at Thanos feet. Curious, Thanos picked up the snake, as if to wonder why it troubled him. Before he could toss the snake away, the animal transformed into that of Loki, and he was stabbed in the neck.

"Surprise!" Loki cried. "Didn't see that coming?"

Thanos threw Loki off him and pinned him but Loki disappeared.

"Haven't you learned who I am?" Loki mocked. "I am Loki, of Asgard. God of Mischief, King of Jotunheim. Odinson."

"I know you, God of Mischief, and I will make sure you stay dead this time," Thanos said.

Loki disappeared again and stabbed Thanos, slashing at his back.

"I am a God, you stupid behemoth!" Loki teased.

Loki blasted and stabbed Thanos before he was caught by the throat and tossed to the ground.

"I will keep my promise. There will be no resurrections for you!" Thanos said, squeezing Loki's neck.

Slowly, Mjolnir quivered and flew from the ground straight into the hand of Steve Rogers!

"I knew it! Thor gasped.

Armed with Mjolnir and his shield, Steve charged at Thanos, landing several blows to the mad titan. Despite his strength and worth, even Mjolnir was no match for Thanos. Thanos viciously raised his sword and struck Steve's shield again and again until it was splintered to pieces and Steve's arms was left with a gaping gash and gasping for breath. Overhead, thousands of Chitauri, Sakaarans, Outriders, and many thousand others of Thanos' forces gathered. Seeing his enemy on his knees and his forces at his back, Thanos smiled.

"Of all the things in my lifetime, what I'm about to do to your annoying little world brings me great joy," Thanos said triumphantly. "I'm gonna destroy your little world and bring it back to a grateful world. I'm gonna enjoy it."

Knowing he was alone, Steve strapped his broken shield and readied Mjolnir, ready for one last battle against the millions he faced.

"Cap, on your six. Cap, on your six."

Steve heard the faint cracklings from his earpiece and tapped it to hear it clearer. "Cap, on your left."

Steve turned to find Sam Wilson, flying in at the ready. He turned to find a golden portal and T'Challa, Shuri, and Okoye emerged from it, who nodded to him. More portals emerged, and the Guardians dropped, followed by Spiderman and Bucky Barnes until the Avengers were joined by Ravagers and Asgardians. Eitri the Dwarf stomped forth, his feet like thunder on the field. The blue skinned, red-eyed Frost Giants thundered next to him. Then, warriors in green and gold with green face paint joined the Asgardians. Soon, thousands of warriors, Ravagers, Mystics, Guardians Wakandans and giants joined together to fight Thanos and his forces.

"Avengers!" Steve cried. "Assemble!"

With a roar, the crowd surged forth and clashed into Thanos' forces. In all the chaos of the battle, the Jotuns and the hundred warriors dressed in green and gold came to Loki's side.

"We fight for our King," said the Jotun.

"For our King and Queen," said the Asgardian garrison. "And for Fenrir."

Loki nodded to them as they charged into battle. Thor blinked at his brother as the Asgardian faction and Jotuns charged forth.

"King? The snake trick again?" Thor asked, incredulous.

"What? You didn't think I spent all that time on Asgard and Jotunheim for nothing, did you?" Loki asked.

Thor rolled his eyes and hugged his brother. "You really are the worst sometimes, but I never want to lose you again, brother."

"I know. Your life would be so dull without me," Loki said in jest.

"Alright. Enough chat. Now go kick that grape's butt," Thor said.

Loki raced off to fight Thanos. He looked on in amusement as Eitri kicked around Thanos' Sakaraan forces across the field like a football and the Jotuns picked up Corvus Glaive and Ebony Maw and smacked their heads together as if they were children's toys. He heard the fierce screams of the Asgardian garrison crying out "For Fenrir! And our King and Queen!" as they plunged their spears into a Chitauri leviathan, bringing the great beast down.

 _I chose my allies well,_ Loki thought to himself.

Thanos was inching closer to the jet where Clint and the children dwelt. Clint was on top of the jet, blasting away Outriders with his bow, the gauntlet at his back. T'Challa sent the enemies flying with a blast of kinetic energy.

"Clint, give the gauntlet to me!" he cried.

Clint tossed the gauntlet to T'Challa, who leapt away with it. Before Thanos could give chase, he was stopped by a fierce Brigid, whose eyes were electric green.

"You tortured my husband and murdered my children," she growled. "You should've chosen your actions more carefully."

"You are but a tiny fly on my back," Thanos said. "I will squash you."

"And I will make you beg for something as sweet as pain," Brigid said.

Before Thanos could react, Brigid multiplied herself, surrounding the great titan. As her eyes glowed a fearsome green, she lifted Thanos into the air, stretching out his body to his limits as the warrior cried out in pain. Seeing Thanos' pain, Brigid smiled as she sent green lightning shooting from her hands enveloping his body, making Thanos scream.

"Rain fire!" Thanos cried.

Fire bombs began to rain down on the battlefield, scattering the Avengers and Thanos' forces alike. Brigid did not flinch. She kept her focus on Thanos, never letting him go. Before she could be killed, she was knocked off her feet as Strange and his Mystics provided a shield from the bombs. Brigid looked up and saw Tony holding his ribs.

"Aww, that's gonna leave a mark," Tony groaned. "I've gotta make a better padding system."

"Father, why did you do that? I had him!" Brigid demanded. "I almost killed the b******. Why did you stop me?"

"Why do you think, girl?" Tony asked. "Because it would've cost you your life!"

"He would've been dead!" Brigid argued.

"And I would've lost you," Tony said. "That's too high a price."

"What happened to 'whatever it takes'?" Brigid asked.

"I guess there are things even I can't bear, namely losing you. I love you, Brigid."

Brigid smiled. "I love you three-thousand."

"Three-thousand? I can't compete with that."

"Hey, Mr. Stark!"

Tony and Brigid to find Peter Parker, the Spiderman, running up to them.

"Hey, Mr. Stark, and Brigid, the Goddess Lady!" he greeted. "Remember when we were in space and I got all dusty? Well, Dr. Strange found me and said, 'Come on, let's go! Anyway, I got the gauntlet thing."

Before Peter could continue, Tony embraced him.

"Oh, this is nice," Peter said.

"Well, this is what it feels like to have a little brother," Brigid said.

Brigid embraced Peter.

"Feels nice," Peter said.

As the firebombs continued to rain down Strange and his sorcerers were overwhelmed. The Avengers forces scattered as the shields wore down with every bomb. Just when all hope had diminished, a light began to glow in the sky. The light shone brighter and brighter until it appeared like a fireball and tore through Thanos' ship, saving them from the bombs. Thanos wore a look of terror as his ship was destroyed. Emerging from the light came Carol Danvers, her fists blazing and her eyes glowing.

Brigid came to her side. "I think Fenrir would be proud."

"Tony!"

T'Challa tossed the gauntlet high in the air. Thanos, enraged, caught the gauntlet.

"I...am...inevitable!" he declared.

Thanos snapped his fingers, preparing to finish his work once and for all. Suddenly, the gauntlet disappeared from his hand. Thanos turned to find Tony wielding the gauntlet, the electricity surging through his body.

"I am inevitable!" Thanos cried.

"And I..am...Iron Man!" Tony sneered.

Using the last of his strength, Tony made the fateful snap, and like a cleansing rain, he washed away Thanos' forces, sending them to dust until only Thanos remained. Thanos did not speak, but only watched as his army disappeared to nothing and sat down, accepting his fate. Then, at long last, Thanos was no more.

Thanos' passing would have brought great joy to the Avengers. Alas, with every victory comes a great price. Tony slumped against the ruins of Thanos ship, overcome by the radiation.

"Mr. Stark, Mr. Stark!" Peter cried, sobbing as he knelt before his adopted father. "Please, don't go. I don't want you to go. I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry, kid," Tony whispered, his voice filled with pain.

Banner took Peter aside as Brigid tearfully knelt before her father. "Father, you can't go. Please. I need you."

"No," Tony said. "Not anymore."

Tony looked up at Loki. "Take care of my daughter...or I'll come back to haunt you."

Loki smiled. "Understood, Stark. She'll be safe with me, on my mother's life."

"Father, please. I can't lose you," Brigid begged.

"You will never lose me. Tell those rugrats about me and...I'll always be with you," Tony breathed. "I love you, princess."

"I love you, three-thousand," Brigid said.

Tony smiled weakly.

"Go, you can rest. We'll be fine, Father," Brigid reasurred him.

With one last smile, Tony took his last breath and his eyes closed and Iron Man was no more.

Knowing her father, the only parent she had ever known her entire life was gone, Brigid was overtaken as she wept over his lifeless body.

"Father, Father!" she cried. "Father, please! Father!, please don't leave me!"

Loki knelt by her side and held her in his arms, like a cloak. "Shhh, shhh, Brigid, my love, I'm here for you now. I always will be. I promise."

Loki's embrace, along with the small beat of the child in her belly, was a small yet powerful comfort to Brigid as she mourned over the loss of Tony Stark, her mentor, her friend, and father.

 **A/N: Yeah! Thanos is dead! But poor Brigid! She lost her father to make it happen! This is for my readers, writers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	71. Saying Goodbye

Chapter 71: Saying Goodbye

 _Brigid sat alone in the NYPD offices, afraid. She was just fifteen years old when she got the news that her parents had been killed in a car accident. Now she was alone in the world, not knowing where to go or who to turn to. Then, a young man in a grey suit and sunglasses approached her._

 _"Hey, you're Brigid, aren't you?" he asked._

 _"Yeah," she replied._

 _"I'm Tony, I was a friend of your parents," said the man. "Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost."_

 _Tony gave her a steaming mug. "Here, a little treat. Hot chocolate."_

 _Brigid took a long gulp as Tony wrapped his grey coat around her shoulders. "Mmm mm, good, huh?"_

 _"What's gonna happen to me, Mr. Stark?" Brigid asked, fearfully._

 _"Tony," Stark corrected. "And don't worry about that, Brigid. Your parents trusted me with your life. I'm gonna take care of you. You'll be safe with me."_

Brigid awoke and found Loki sitting up, the children sleeping, curled up at his feet. Frigga lay curled in a ball on his lap.

"Trouble sleeping, my love?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded. "I was dreaming about the day I met my father," she said. "I had just lost my birth parents to a car crash. I was alone, I didn't know where to go. Tony took a frightened little girl and looked after me ever since."

Loki smiled grimly. "I have had my disagreements with Stark, but I do respect him for his love and devotion to you and our children."

Brigid smiled bitterly, tears shining in her eyes as she looked down at her sleeping children. "They don't know yet. I can't possibly have the heart to tell them that their beloved godfather isn't coming back."

Brigid looked down and felt her still growing belly. "He'll never get to meet his new godchild."

Loki sighed and held her hand. "I have not had the comfort of having many loved ones until you, my love. When I lost my mother, I wanted to tear down all the Dark Elves with all the hate in my veins."

"Why didn't you?" Brigid asked.

"Because I know now that while she may not live here, she lives on elsewhere," Loki said. "That is the same with your beloved Midgardian father. He may not be here on this Earth, but that does not mean he's not alive in some other form."

"There is some comfort in that," Brigid said. "Where did you learn this wisdom?"

"My mother," Loki replied.

Brigid chuckled softly. "Mother always was the wisest women I knew, even for the brief time I knew her."

"She still gives us counsel, and she's still with us, just as your father is with you," Loki said.

Tears seeped down Brigid's cheeks. "I just never thought I'd have to say goodbye so soon. Now I'll never see my father again."

"That is not true, my love," Loki said. "Your father is with you in your memories, your dreams, the tales on Midgard. I daresay I see a little of him in our own Tony. Stark and I didn't always see eye to eye, but we agreed that not even death could part us from you and the children. If you look at it this way, it's not goodbye at all."

Brigid smiled through her tears. "No, I wouldn't say that at all. I doubt he would either."

Brigid was shaking as the jet touched down at a lake house. Brigid did not know where she was, but she felt peace washing over her as she looked at her surroundings. There was a small log cabin in the middle of a large meadow surrounded by a forest and a stream. Outside the cabin, Pepper had come to greet them. Brigid rushed forth and hugged her.

"Pepper, I'm so sorry," she said.

"Me too," she said. "I know what he meant to you and the kids. Do they know?"

"No. I've decided to let them sleep until the moment is right," Brigid said. "This place is beautiful. Did Tony choose it?"

"We were gonna settle here. Before this all happened," Pepper said. "I thought it would be a perfect place to raise Morgan."

"Morgan?" Brigid asked before her eyes widened. "You're not?"

"I knew just when Tony found you in that pod. I just didn't know how to tell him," Pepper said. "He said he had a dream we named our baby after my uncle. I thought it would be perfect."

Brigid held her hand. "Morgan is a perfect name. He'll be just like his dad. Or she will."

"Thank you, Brigid," Pepper said.

Later that afternoon, Brigid entered the log cabin to find the children just waking up from their nap. Tony, Bruce and Frigga all woke and stretched out their tiny bodies while little Fenrir continued to doze. Loki was by their side as they awoke.

"Mama!" Frigga greeted happily. "Are we home? Do we get ice cream sandwiches with godfather?"

Brigid sat on the bed with her children, holding little Frigga on her lap. "Children, there is something Mama and Papa have to tell you and you must understand. Godfather has...gone away. Much like your grandma and grandpa, but I'm afraid...he hasn't gone to Valhalla like them. He's gone somewhere else called Heaven."

"I'm afraid that while you were gone, Thor and your adopted sister, Astrid, went away too," Loki said.

"They're all gone like Auntie Fenrir?" Frigga asked sadly.

"I want Godfather back!" Tony cried.

"I want my brother and sister back!" Bruce protested.

"Are they gone forever, Papa?" Frigga asked.

Loki held Frigga's hand. "No, my darling. Godfather and your brother and sister are never gone, much like Auntie Fenrir. They'll always be with you. In the stars, the skies, walking beside you. They never said goodbye. They may not be here, but they'll always be with you."

"So, Auntie Fenrir, Godfather, Thor and Astrid are all with us all along?" Tony asked.

"Yes, my prince," Loki replied. "If you keep thinking like that, they'll never leave you."

"Then we'll think that way all the time, won't we?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, yes, we will, my prince," Loki said in agreement.

The next evening, everyone had gathered in the living room of the cabin to say their final goodbyes to Tony. Loki and Brigid sat with their children gathered around them. Brigid held little Fenrir while Frigga sat on Loki's lap, her hands around his neck. Tony and Bruce sat on either side of them. Banner sat nearby, keeping a close watch on Brigid and the children. Brigid kept watch over Peter Parker, who sat on a chair next to Happy. Brigid was amazed at how many had come to say goodbye to Tony as she looked around the room.

Pepper faced the group. "Thank you all for coming. I don't know how many of you knew Tony, but for those of you who did, he always liked to be prepared. I like to think he knew what was coming and what would follow from this. He prepared something before he left and he wanted to say goodbye in his own way."

Pepper fired up the projection and Tony appeared before the crowd, as if he had never left. Brigid's breath caught in her throat as her father appeared before her, smiling at her, the children, and Pepper.

"Everybody wants a happy ending, right? But it doesn't always roll that way," Tony said. "Maybe this time. I'm hoping if you play this back... it's in celebration. I hope families are reunited. I hope we get it back, in somewhat like a normal version of the planet has been restored, if there ever was such a thing. God, what a world. Universe now. If you told me 10 years ago that we weren't alone, let alone you know to this extent... I mean, I wouldn't have been surprised. But come on, you know. That epic forces of darkness and light that have come into play. And for better or worse, that's the reality Fenrir, Frigga, Tony and Bruce and this new baby are going to find a way to grow up in. So I found a private area to record a little greeting in case of an untimely death on my part. Not that death at any time is ever timely. This time travel thing that we are going to pull off tomorrow... it's got me scratching my head about the survivability of all this. But then again that's the hero gig. Part of the journey is the end. What am I tripping for? Everything is going to work out exactly the way it's supposed to."

Tony's projection leaned down and smiled at Brigid and the children. "I love you 3000."

Brigid smiled through her tears. "I love you, three-thousand."

With one last smile, Tony's projection disappeared, and although he was not in the room, Brigid knew he was not gone. She looked over to see Peter, weeping quietly next to Happy. With Fenrir in her arms, she quietly took a seat next to her adopted brother.

"Hello Peter," she whispered. "I've never had a little brother before. Tony would want me to take care of you the way he took care of me."

"I never thought he'd be gone like this," Peter said.

"I didn't either," Brigid said. "but if we keep his memory alive, he'll never be gone."

Peter nodded. "So, how old were you when you met Mr. Stark?"

"I was fifteen," Brigid said. "Almost as young as you are now. My parents had just died. Tony came to me, took me in, promised to look after me. He always did from that day and he's still looking after us."

Peter sniffed and wiped his nose. "I guess you could say that."

Peter looked down at little Fenrir and he seemed to smile. "What's the baby's name?"

"Her name is Fenrir," Brigid said. "Would you like to hold her?"

Peter nodded. "I've never held a baby before."

Brigid smiled. "I'll teach you. Hold out your arms, like a cradle."

Peter did as Brigid said, and she placed Fenrir in his arms. "Good, now mind her head."

Peter raised his arms slightly higher, supporting Fenrir's tiny head. Fenrir yawned, her tiny thumb going in her mouth.

"Did I do something wrong?" Peter asked.

"No, you're doing wonderfully," Brigid said. "She loves her Uncle Peter."

"Uncle Peter?" Peter said before he smiled. "I like it."

That afternoon, all of the world had gathered to say one final goodbye to Tony. Everyone who had ever known Tony had gathered to see him off. Even those who had not known him gathered to say goodbye. The Masters of the Mystic Arts, Asgard, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and strangers far and wide had come to wish Tony farewell. Brigid wept as Pepper presented a wreath with a silver arc reactor inside. The arc reactor was inscribed with the words: _Proof that Tony Stark has a Heart._ Pepper tearfully placed the wreath the lake as it gently floated down the river.

As Brigid watched the last part of her father fade down the river, Brigid held Fenrir close as Banner came to her side.

"Do you think he knows we won?" Brigid asked.

Banner nodded. "Tony knows. I think your children know you won, too."

Brigid smiled slightly. "Banner, there are still things I need to take care of. Can you promise me that you will look after my children?"

"Of course," Banner said.

Banner left Brigid's side as Thor and Loki approached her.

"You know your father gave so much so that we all could have this, a fresh start," Thor said. "I think that's what we all deserve."

"What are you asking, brother?" Loki asked.

"Come with me," Thor said. "Help me rebuild our people. We can rebuild Asgard here."

"Where would you propose that would be?" Loki said.

"I know a place," Brigid said. "Legend tells your people, your stories grew in Norway. We can rebuild Asgard in Norway, have our baby there."

"Brother, we were meant to rule together," Thor said. "Help me build a new Asgard here on Earth and rule at my side. Be my brother once more."

Loki smiled. "I never wanted the throne. I only ever wanted to be your equal."

Thor smiled and embraced his brother. "Then at last we agree, brother."

After the mourning ceremonies, everyone knew the next steps that had to be taken. All of the stones had to be returned to their proper place and time in history. Banner had managed to repair the time device somewhat in order to accomplish this one task. To do this task, Steve Rodgers and Thor volunteered to deliver the stones to their various places in history. Steve had the Tesseract, the Time Stone and the Mind Stone while Thor carried the Aether, Power and Soul Stones. Banner prepped the platform as Thor and Steve stepped on.

"Activate your beacons when you're ready," Banner said. "This should only take a moment. Remember, take the stones to their exact moment in history. We only got energy for one jump so do this right."

Steve and Thor nodded and activated their beacons and zipped away to the past. Steve arrived in New York in 2012 and prepared to place the Tesseract back where it belonged. Before he could, he was stopped by a voice.

"I'll be taking that stone, Captain."

Steve turned to find Thor and Banner standing behind him and he wasn't fooled. "Loki, Brigid, give it up."

Loki and Brigid dropped their disguises and approached the Steve.

"I'll be having that stone, Captain," Brigid said.

"Brigid, no way," Steve said. "The Tesseract and Time stones is going back where they belong."

"The Tesseract and Time Stones are the only way to save my children now," Brigid said. "I'll be taking them whether you like it or not. Don't get in my way."

"I would listen if I were you, Captain," Loki said. "It's not wise to cross a mother and her children."

"No," Steve said. "I'm not letting you take these stones. You can't manipulate your way into this one."

"I warn you, Captain, get out of my way," Brigid said. "I will do whatever is necessary for my children."

"Brigid, Loki, these stones are going back. If you want them, you'll have to go through me," Steve said.

Before Steve could proceed, he was punched in the face by Brigid.

"As you wish, Captain," Brigid said.

Brigid sent a shock wave of green energy straight for Steve but he hid behind a metal wall and knocked her down. Loki made illusions of himself before slashing at the captain with his daggers. Steve managed to hold off Loki's attacks, blocking him before Loki could strike a fatal blow. Just as Steve was about to escape Loki's clutches, he was stabbed from behind.

Steve turned to find Brigid standing behind him. "I told you to get out of my way."

Without a word, Steve collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap and that was the end of Captain America.

Without a second's hesitation, Brigid and Loki took the Tesseract and Time stones from him and vanished.

 **A/N: Oh No! What have they done? They've gone dark! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	72. Shelter from the Storm

Chapter 72: Shelter from the Storm

 _"Brigid."_

 _"Father?"_

 _Brigid saw the image of Tony, alive again towering over her. His face was menacing, like a judge, his eyes staring down at her._

 _"Brigid, what have you done?" Tony demanded._

 _"Father, you don't understand, I didn't want to kill Captain Rogers, but he gave me no choice," Brigid pleaded._

 _"You always have a choice. You chose to murder him."_

 _"No, Father, please. I did it for my children!"_

 _"He didn't have to die for them. You are no better than the men he fought!"_

 _Brigid shook her head, pleading. "No, Father. Please. I want my children back. I would do anything for my children. Please, understand!"_

 _Tony waved her away. "He was more family to me than you will ever be! You have his blood on your hands."_

 _Brigid looked down and her hands were dripping in blood. Frantically, Brigid tried to rub it off but alas, the blood continued to gush down her hands._

 _"You made your choice. I didn't make you," Tony said. "His blood will be on your hands forever. You have to live with it. I hope you have a nice life."_

 _Brigid shook her head as Tony disappeared, leaving her in darkness. "No, Father, please, I didn't want this. This isn't what I wanted! Please! Father!"_

"Father!" Brigid screamed as she snapped awake.

Loki instantly jumped awake at the sound of Brigid's screams. "My love, what troubles you? You're sweating. What's the matter?"

"My father, he haunts me in my dreams," Brigid said. "He blames me for murdering the Captain."

"I do not think your father could blame you for anything, my love," Loki said.

"What about murdering one of his best friends and comrades?" Brigid asked.

"I hold to my statement, my love," Loki said. "After all, did the Captain and your Metal Man father not try to kill each other years ago, or did I hear wrong?"

"That was different," Brigid said. "Captain Rogers' friend was compromised and Tony misunderstood. But his pain was in the right place. I murdered Rogers on my own volition. I could've let him go, but I murdered him."

"You did it for the sake of bringing back our children, my love," Loki countered. "I think even the noblest hearts would find it hard to argue with that."

Brigid snickered. "What of our dear brother? Surely he might find a way to argue that if he finds us. I'm surprised he hasn't found us after eight months."

Loki paused a moment, not knowing what to say before he found his voice. "Thor may be an idiot, but he is a gentle idiot. He is not our father. He loves our children as we do. Even if he tries us, I'm certain that he will show us mercy that Odin did not."

Brigid smirked and her hands went to her swollen belly. "I only hope you're right for the sake of our children."

"Speaking of our children, as our child is due to arrive any day, we must find shelter," Loki said. "We have avoided detection but we cannot have this child on the run."

"I have an idea, but it is mad," Brigid said.

"Brigid, my darling, madness is our motivation," Loki said.

Brigid smiled, contemplating the brilliant madness of her husband.

Banner sat in his lab, exhausted as he rubbed his eyes.

"Banner?"

Banner looked up as he saw Barton enter his lab. "Yeah, Clint?"

"It's been eight months since Cap was murdered and no news yet," Barton said.

"Yeah," Banner said glumly.

"Don't you wanna catch the b******* that killed him?" Barton asked hastily. "We know it was Loki and Brigid so why are we sitting here when we can go after them?"

"That's not what Tony would want," Banner said.

"So Tony would let them run free after they just murdered one of our own?" Barton asked angrily. "And why? Because he adopted her? Because her kids were his god-kids? Look, those kids were special to me, too, but their mother and father are murderers, always have been."

"Weren't you one to at one point in time?" Banner asked.

"What's that got to to with anything? Barton spat.

"I'm saying because Tony saw something in Brigid, maybe even Loki, and he gave them a chance," Banner said.

Barton stared at him. "Do you see that?"

Banner thought for a long time. "I don't know. Maybe I do. Tony did."

Barton's gaze turned hard. "Tony's dead, so is Steve. I just hope you know the reason why."

Barton turned and left the room. Just as he left, Banner got a knock on his door.

"Hello?"

Banner looked on the camera outside to see a middle aged man and woman, both with dark hair, standing outside.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Stanley Lieber and my wife, Dr. Joan Lieber," said the male.

"We're scientists from upstate," said Joan Lieber. "We heard about your work with time travel and we wanted to work with you."

"Okay, one second," Banner said.

Banner opened the door and allowed Dr. Lieber and his wife to enter the compound.

"Doctors, it's so good of you to come by," Banner said graciously. "I'm honored by your visit."

"No trouble at all, Banner," Stanley said. "The pleasure is all ours."

Banner wrinkled his eyebrows. "Banner? How'd you know my name? How'd you find me? Who are you?"

"You know you really shouldn't open your doors for strangers," Stanley said. "but then again, we're not really strangers after all, are we?"

Banner's eyes widened. "Loki! Brigid!"

"I knew you couldn't resist the old congratulatory doctor visit," Brigid giggled.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't call the police right now?" Banner threatened.

"Aw, Banner, don't play," Loki said. "After all, what would Stark say?"

"Before I throw you out on your a****, explain to me why you're here," Banner said.

Loki pointed to Brigid's belly. "It's very simple, Banner. Our child is arriving soon and you are a doctor."

Banner shook his head. "Uh-uh. No way. I'm not going to jail for harboring fugitives."

"No one would know we're here. The risk wouldn't be on you," Loki said.

"No!" Banner said. "You guys killed Steve. You did that. No one made you. You live with that. I'm not getting you out of this one."

Banner turned to pick up the phone but Brigid grabbed him. "Banner, we took the stones from him for our children. The Tesseract and Time Stones are the only way we can bring back our children. I didn't want this. We just want our children back."

Banner slowly put down the phone. "Tony believed in you, so do I. Don't make me wrong about this."

Just as Banner spoke, Barton entered. "Banner, I didn't know we were having guests."

Banner cleared his throat. "Yeah, this is Dr. Stanley Lieber, and his wife, Dr. Joan Lieber."

"What brings you by, doc?" Barton asked.

"We heard about Dr. Banner's work with time travel and we came to collaborate with him," Stanley said.

"Yes, so the doctors will be staying with us for quite some time. Clint, if you could accommodate them?" Banner asked.

"Of course," Barton said. "This way, docs."

Barton led Dr. Stanley and Joan down the hall and eyed them as he did. "So, you new in town?"

"We're from upstate," Dr. Joan Lieber replied. "Recently moved."

"Well, that explains why I haven't seen you around," Barton said. "You travel much?"

"Here and there," Stanley replied.

"Apparently you travel light," Barton said, pointing out their lack of luggage.

"It's less of a burden," Joan said.

"So, what are you a doctor of?" Barton asked.

"Physics," Joan replied. "Mainly quantum physics."

"Sounds like a lovely bedtime story," Barton said.

Barton opened the door to their small quarters. "Got everything you need, docs. Bed, sink, and bathroom down the hall. Anything else, just yell."

"Thank you...?" Stanley said.

"Clint," Barton said. "Clint Barton."

"Thank you, Mr. Barton," Stanley said. "My wife and I appreciate your hospitality."

"No problem, docs," Barton said.

As Barton left their chamber, Loki and Brigid covered the cameras with their magic and dropped their disguises.

"You are truly the maddest women in the universe, my love," Loki said proudly.

"Well, I knew Banner wouldn't take much persuasion," Brigid said. "However, I do have doubts. I don't like Barton's roving eye."

"I wouldn't give much thought to him," Loki said. "We've got him fooled and no one can suspect otherwise."

Brigid smiled. "You're right. Barton is just playing. We're safe and we're going to have our baby and save our children."

Elsewhere in the compound, unbeknownst to Brigid and Loki, Barton had met up with Wanda and Carol in the basement.

"Clint, what do you want? Why are we here?" Wanda asked.

"There's something weird going on here, and I don't like it," Barton said.

"What, other than you? Carol asked.

Wanda giggled. "Nice one, Carol!"

"Listen to me!" Barton said impatiently. "Banner just had two doctors come to stay with him out of the blue. Isn't that weird?"

"So, Banner has visiting doctor friends. So what?" Carol asked.

"Look, they show up, unannounced claiming to be interested in Banner's time machine," Barton said. "They were a husband and wife team."

"So, lots of scientists teams are husband and wife," Wanda said.

Barton rolled his eyes. "My point is that isn't it weird that eight months go by after Steve dies and no trace of Brigid and Loki? Suddenly these two scientists show up."

Wanda's eyes lit up. "You don't suppose they're?-"

Barton shook his head. "I can't say yet. Wanda, I need you to keep a close watch on them. We owe it to Steve. He saved our a**** so many times and fought with us."

Barton looked up at Carol. "We owe it to Fenrir. We owe it to both of them. If we don't catch them, they both died in vain."

Carol nodded, tears in her eyes. "I'm in. I'll help you get them. I'll do anything."

Barton smirked. "Alright. Let's net these ba*****!"

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Brigid and Loki are in trouble! Barton knows something is up! Loki and Brigid's disguise names was my tribute to Stan Lee. (His birth name Stanley Lieber) and his wife Joan Boocock Lee* This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	73. In the Net

Chapter 73: In the Net

"No! NO!"

Loki jumped awake from his peaceful slumber at the sound of Brigid's screams. Brigid was thrashing like a caged beast in her sleep as she continued to scream.

Loki immediately jumped to her side. "My love, my love, it's alright. I'm here. Wake up. Please, you must wake up. Wake up, my love."

With a gasp, Brigid awoke, jumping into Loki's arms. Brigid tentatively held Loki, to assure herself that she was not dreaming. Once she was certain she was safe from her nightmares, she held Loki tight.

"Your father continues to haunt you?" Loki asked.

Brigid nodded. "I dreamed I stood upon a white shore and a great wave took me. I could do nothing but stand upon the break and watch it take me. I heard their voices, accusing me. Fenrir, my father, the Captain. I couldn't escape them until they had consumed me."

"Your guilt is playing tricks on you, my love," Loki said. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Then why else am I haunted every night?" Brigid asked. "I plunged the knife into the Captain's heart, not you."

"You did it for our children," Loki assured her. "Anyone could understand that. You're the fiercest parent I know. I know even your father would be proud of you."

Just then, there was a rap on the door.

"Who's there?" Loki asked in his American voice.

"Banner," replied a voice behind the door.

Loki opened the door and Banner entered carrying a tray with toast and orange juice for the both of them.

"Room service?" Brigid jested.

"I just thought you two might be hungry, and I didn't expect to be hosting two fugitives today, or this week, or any day," Banner said.

"I didn't know you cared," Loki smirked.

Banner set the tray down and glared. "I already don't like you. Don't make me angry."

From the other room, Brigid could hear tiny cries. "Uncle Banner! Uncle Banner!"

Brigid's heart skipped a beat. "My God, is that?-"

"Yeah, that's Fenrir," Banner said flatly. "She said her first word, not that you'd know. It was 'mama.' Mama, mama, mama, is all she says. 'Where are mama and papa? When's mama and papa coming back?' is all the kids ask me. Frigga, Bruce, Tony, Fenrir. They all want you, but where have you been?"

"Banner, that is enough!" Loki said.

"No, those kids needed you. They didn't need me, or Barton, or anyone else. You. And what did you do? You went off and killed a guy and abandoned them," Banner said furiously. "You don't deserve those kids. I've been raising them for the past eight months and yet somehow they're still crazy about you! I don't have kids, but I'd know how to be there for them!"

Brigid slammed Banner against the wall. "You don't think I hate being away from my children every day? It kills me. I always do what I have to for my children. I am trying to bring back Thor and Astrid, and I couldn't do that without the stones. I did what I had to for them, so don't question my feelings for my children again."

Banner nodded and Brigid dropped him.

"I see you haven't lost your taste for blood," Banner said.

"Well, it varies from moment to moment," Brigid laughed.

Banner rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I just care too much about those kids. I know you do but they need you. I know you know what that feels like."

Brigid swallowed hard. "I suppose I do."

Banner nodded. "Well, if you want, you can come see the kids. Just try to keep it on the down low."

"Well, I thought we'd blow a fanfare to announce our arrival," Loki said. "What do you think we're stupid, Banner?"

Banner held up his hands in surrender. "Fine, fine. Just trying to help."

Loki and Brigid donned their disguises as Stanley and Joan Lieber once more before stepping out of their rooms. Just as they did, they were greeted by Wanda.

"Wanda, I wasn't expecting you," Banner said.

"Well, I heard we had guests," Wanda said. "So, who are your friends?"

"I'm Dr. Stanley Lieber and this is my wife, Dr. Joan Lieber," said Dr. Stanley Lieber.

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Bruce," said Joan, shaking Wanda's hand.

"Well, any friend of Bruce is a friend of mine," said Wanda. "So, what brings you to New York?"

"We heard of Banner's work with a time machine and we came to collaborate with him," Stanley replied.

Wanda wrinkled her brows. "How'd you hear about his work?"

"Well, Banner sent us a letter," Joan replied. "He explained all of it and how he reversed the Snap in his letter to us. So, when we heard the news, we had to collaborate with our old friend."

Just then, little Fenrir came waddling out, followed by Bruce, Tony, and Frigga.

"Uncle Bruce, come play!" Fenrir pleaded, tugging on Banner's shirt.

"Play hide and seek!" Frigga said.

Bruce knelt before the children. "Uncle Bruce will play later, but how about I get you a treat?"

"Ice pops?" Bruce asked, excitedly.

Bruce nodded. "Ice pops, it is. You know your Godfather Tony loved ice pops."

"I want cherry!" Tony said.

"Grape!" Frigga chimed in.

As the children were led away excitedly demanding their treats, Brigid and Loki could only stare at their children and marvel at how beautiful they had grown, their own thoughts betraying their disguises as they could not contain their smiles.

"Something on your mind, doctors?" Wanda asked.

"Oh, nothing, it's just they remind us of our nieces and nephews," Stanley said wistfully.

"They must be a handful," Joan replied.

"Oh they can be," Wanda replied.

"They must be just like their parents," Stanley replied.

Wanda's eyes widened. "How do you know their parents?"

"Banner just mentioned how similar they are," Stanley replied. "By the looks of things, he's not wrong."

Just then, Joan nearly keeled over.

"You alright, Dr. Lieber?" Wanda asked.

"Yes, just a long trip is all," Joan replied.

Wanda nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then."

Wanda left Stanley and Joan Lieber and headed for the basement where she met with Barton and Carol.

"Ah, you're back so soon," Barton said. "What've you got?"

"It's them," Wanda said.

"Are you sure?" Barton asked. "I need you to be one-hundred percent with me."

Wanda's gaze was ice cold. "I know it's them. I heard their thoughts when the kids came out. They gave themselves away. It couldn't have been more obvious."

"Alright, so we know it's them, so how do we get 'em?" Carol asked.

"I have an idea," Barton said.

That night, as Brigid and Loki rested, they were startled by cries outside their room.

"Mama, mama!"

Brigid turned to Loki. "That sounds like Fenrir. She might be hurt!"

Just then, Brigid keeled over and cried out in pain, clutching her oversized belly.

"My love, is it the child? Is it time?" Loki asked.

Brigid shook her head and took an exhausted breath. "No. It's a false labor. My water hasn't broken yet."

Outside, Loki and Brigid heard the persistent cries. "Mama, mama!"

"Stay here and rest, my love. I will take care of our daughter," Loki said.

Loki, in his disguise, stepped out into the hallway where he followed the cries.

"Fenrir? You can come out now," Loki said.

As Loki stepped around the hall, an arrow shot out at his head. With the speed of a fly, Loki caught it and gave a sideways glare at his assailant.

"Hello, Barton," he greeted.

"Hello, Loki," Barton said darkly.

Loki tossed the arrow away, causing an explosion that knocked Barton off his feet.

Loki grabbed Barton by the throat. "Did you really think you could trick me? I am the master of tricks!"

"Actually, I was just the distraction so she could do that," Barton said.

Suddenly, before Loki could react, he was blasted from behind, sending him flying and headfirst into a metal piping. Loki blearily looked up to see Wanda making her way to Brigid's room.

"No, Brigid!" he moaned.

As he tried to stand on jellied legs and hold his aching head, Barton was on top of him. "Sweet dreams, Mischief Maker."

Loki felt a pinprick on the side of his neck and then, blackness. It felt like only a moment later when Loki came to and he found himself in a dark room. His head pounded and as he tried to rub it, he realized his hands were tied above his head, hanging by a pipe on the ceiling. Loki looked down and realized that not only that, but his legs were tied and he was completely naked.

"Well, you're awake."

Loki turned to find Barton with a smug, cold grin on his face. "Where's Brigid? What do you want, Barton?"

"I think you know the answer to that," Barton said. "And as for Brigid, that's for me to know and none of your business."

"You're not getting the stones," Loki spat. "So you can, what is the phrase, 'piss off' and let my wife go."

"Oh, I want more than the stones," Barton said.

"What's that?" Loki asked.

"Revenge for killing Steve Rodgers," Barton said coldly. "For that, I'm gonna make you and your little wifey's lives a living h***. Sweet dreams!"

Before Loki could speak further, Barton injected him again, and once more, he was taken by darkness.

 **A/N: Uh-oh! Loki and Brigid are in trouble! What's Barton gonna do to them? Thank you to my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	74. The Price

Chapter 74: The Price

 **A/N: There is mature material in this chapter. Please be advised.**

Cold, wet darkness greeted Loki as he struggled to breathe through the water filling his lungs. He struggled to see but alas, his eyes were enveloped by blackness as he continued to suffocate. Loki thrashed his head, but nothing could alleviate the water strangling him. He could feel the life sucking out of him as he struggled. After almost an eternity, the water stopped pouring into his mouth and his blindfold was removed. Loki gratefully took a gasp of air as Barton smirked.

"Did you like your wake up call?" greeted Barton. "On Earth, we call that water boarding. Gives you the feeling like your drowning even if you aren't. It's very effective for getting what we, or should I say, I want."

"I've had better ways of waking up," Loki said. "And I should have to remember that. If you've hurt my wife and child, I'll be drowning you."

Barton laughed and lit up a cigarette. "I've got you, the God of Mischief, chained up, naked, like a common animal and no one knows or cares after what you and your wifey did."

Barton put the cigarette out on Loki's bare abdomen, making Loki's face twist in pain. "So I wouldn't be making the threats here."

"That's a very nasty habit, Barton," Loki grunted. "and I meant your manners. Is this how you treat all guests?"

Barton punched Loki in the stomach, making him gasp for air. "Okay, so what's gonna happen is I'm gonna make you suffer, and you're gonna tell me where you put the stones."

"Alright, I'll tell you," Loki whispered weakly. "They're on..."

Loki's lips moved, but no words came out.

Barton moved closer. "What?"

Again, Loki's lips seemed to be moving without sound and Barton leaned in closer. "Speak up!"

Without warning, Loki sprang forward and slammed his head into Barton's, making him double back, dazed.

"Consider that a warning," Loki said.

Barton's face curled into a snarl. "Okay, I'm being too gentle with you."

"I didn't think your heart was in it," Loki chided.

Barton smirked. "Oh, not me. Them."

Loki turned to find Wanda and Carol standing behind him.

"Oh, ladies, I'm disappointed," Loki mocked.

"Shut up," Wanda said. "You and your wife killed Steve."

"I'm happy to disappoint you for Fenrir," Carol said. "Your queen and you both got her killed."

Loki rolled his eyes. "Not entirely sure I agree, but I didn't know you could hold a grudge."

"I'm happy to disappoint you again," Carol said.

Loki's eyes turned hot. "I have no quarrel with you ladies, but if you've hurt my wife and child, I will not hesitate to show you the true meaning of pain."

Carol laughed. "You can try."

Barton circled Loki. "Here's how it's gonna work: I ask you where the Tesseract and Time Stones are, and you tell me. If you lie, or stall, Carol will break one of your bones. Shall we practice? Break one of his ribs."

Before Loki could react, Carol punched him in the abdomen, and he heard a deafening _crack_! as at least two of his ribs caved in, making him gasp for air.

"So, you ready to tell me now?" Barton asked.

Loki smirked at Carol. "You know, with all that power, I thought you'd hit harder."

Carol scowled at him and with a _snap!_ Loki's ring finger was splintered to pieces and Loki groaned.

"Where are the stones, you miserable b******?" Carol growled.

"Oh, Carol, now, it's not nice to resort to name-calling," Loki snickered.

Carol's face twisted in rage as she grabbed Loki's left wrist and with a _snap_! shattered it to pieces as Loki moaned with pain.

Carol grabbed Loki by the hair. "Fenrir would be disgusted by you, you cowardly monster. Where are the stones?"

Loki laughed, despite the pain of his broken bones. "Are you certain you knew her at all? She left you to serve me. That's the hilarious part."

Carol's rage exploded as she brought her fist down on Loki's leg, smashing the bone as Loki cried out.

Carol grabbed Loki by the throat. "I will break you for what you did to her and Steve."

Barton stepped in front of her. "Now, now. I think we're being too soft on him. Wanda, why don't we give the God of Mischief a taste of his own medicine?"

Wanda smirked as her eyes and hands glowed a fearsome red. "Love too."

Loki laughed as hard as his injuries would permit. "You truly think you can frighten me with illusions? I am the God of Mischief! I am the master of illusions!"

Barton smirked. "Keep telling yourself that. Wanda, have fun."

Wanda smirked as she approached Loki. "This won't hurt a bit."

Wanda waved her hand and a red wave of light flew into Loki's face. Loki sagged in his chains as he was overtaken by Wanda's magic.

 _Loki, Loki..._

 _Loki turned and saw Frigga standing before him._

 _"Mother!" he cried._

 _Loki ran to embrace her but Frigga drew back from him. "How could you? How could you fail me?"_

 _"Mother?" Loki asked._

 _"You killed me. You betrayed me," Frigga said._

 _Loki shook his head. "No, no! I would never."_

 _"If you hadn't told that Dark Elf where to go, I'd be alive. If you hadn't been locked in a cell, I would be alive," Frigga said._

 _"Mother, no!" Loki said._

 _"I never wanted you!" Frigga said. "I was happier with Thor. He is my son. You were just a pawn. If it weren't for you, I'd have a life! It's your fault!"_

 _"Please!"_

 _Frigga diminished into the darkness as Loki continued to cry out for her._

Loki did not know how long he had been trapped in Wanda's magic. Frigga was gone, and standing before him were Wanda, Carol and Barton once more.

"Wasn't that pleasant?" she asked.

"I've had worse," Loki said. "Where is my wife?"

"She's safe, until you tell us where the stones are," Wanda said.

"Bugger off," Loki said.

"Perhaps another taste should loosen your tongue," Wanda laughed.

Wanda waved her hand and with a red flare, Loki was plunged into her magic again.

 _Loki found himself once again back on Asgard, as it once was. He saw a familiar green streaked face in gold armor that he knew all too well._

 _"Fenrir!" he cried._

 _"My king," Fenrir greeted coldly._

 _"Fenrir, what has happened?" Loki said._

 _"You have poisoned me," Fenrir said. "I could be alive if it weren't for you."_

 _"No, I didn't want this," Loki said._

 _"All you cared about was your brats," Fenrir said. "I died only for those little brats when I could've had my life."_

 _"I never wanted you to die," Loki said. "I wanted your life. Please!"_

 _"You should be dead! It should be you!" Fenrir cried._

Loki was snapped back into reality as he continued to cry out for his fallen friend.

Wanda laughed as her magic worked on him. "Isn't it pleasant? Now tell us where are the stones!"

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't," Loki said.

Barton smirked. "Okay, this is going nowhere. Bring her in."

Wanda and Carol disappeared. Loki tensed as he waited for them to bring Brigid. He hoped that they had not hurt her. If they had, it would not be pleasant for them. Wanda and Carol reappeared dragging a struggling, bound and gagged Brigid with them as she was secured to a chair. Brigid had many purple bruises decorating her face, a cut lip and a gash on her forehead.

Seeing these wounds made Loki burn with rage. "If you don't release her now, your deaths will be far more painful than you can imagine."

"Ah, ah, ah," Barton said. "No negotiations. You're going to watch her suffer and then we'll see what happens."

Wanda and Carol stiffened.

"Barton, are you sure this is necessary?" Wanda asked.

"She's pregnant. You never said anything about torturing her," Carol said. "We can't do this. Steve wouldn't-"

"She was pregnant when she killed Steve," Barton argued. "We have to do what we have to do avenge him and get those stones back. And pregnant or not, I will make her scream if it makes her or Loki talk!"

"I don't want any part of this," Carol said. "I won't hurt a child. Fenrir would agree with that."

"Me too. No revenge is worth a child's life," Wanda said.

Wanda and Carol left the room, leaving only Barton with his captives.

"What now, Barton?" Loki laughed. "You've lost your support. What follows now?"

"She's gonna suffer," Barton said.

Barton filled a tub with water and dragged Brigid to the tub. He removed Brigid's gag and before she could take a breath, dunked her headfirst into the tub.

Barton held Brigid firmly underwater for almost a minute before bringing her back up, gasping for air.

"You might want to tell me what you did with those stones, Loki," Barton said. "Save your wife and child."

"Don't tell him anything," Brigid said defiantly.

Barton furiously dumped her back into the water and held her struggling form under for nearly two minutes. Loki felt his rage bubble in him like magma in a volcano as he watched Barton torment his wife. Brigid coughed and gasped as Barton brought her cold form back up. Brigid was was shivering, and her lips were blue. She looked as if she was being strangled by the water, but her eyes were on fire.

"Ready to tell me?" Barton asked.

"P*** off, Barton," Brigid spat.

Barton was seething with rage beneath his cool exterior. However, he kept a calm demeanor as dragged Brigid over to a bed and secured her bonds to the headboard.

"Barton, you wouldn't," Loki said fearfully.

"I would, if it makes you talk," Barton said.

Loki put on a brave front. "What would your wife think if she knew?"

"Well, she'd never know. I am a single man these days," Barton said. "and I haven't ever had a goddess before. That'd be a story to tell. Unless you tell me right now where the stones are, I might change my mind."

"If you touch her, it'll be the last time you have hands," Loki said.

Brigid eyed Loki and shook her head before spitting in Barton's face.

Barton smirked. "If you're not gonna enjoy this, I'm gonna have to enjoy this for the two of us."

Barton took a knife and shredded Brigid's gown down the middle before tearing it open.

Gazing at Brigid's body, Barton smirked. "You're one lucky man, Loki. So am I."

Barton made his way down Brigid's body, kissing her anywhere he liked. His hands snaked down her body as he towered over her. While Barton's hands and lips did what they pleased, Brigid fought as best she could despite her binds.

"No, no! Leave me alone! Leave me alone!" she cried.

Brigid bit down on Barton's neck, tasting his blood in her mouth. Barton smiled and simply swatted her, hard, before enjoying himself once more. He kissed her neck, letting his tongue remain there for a moment before traveling down to her oversized stomach. Brigid wriggled on the bed before managing to kick Barton in the groin.

Barton groaned but was only encouraged by Brigid's fight. "You have heart."

Barton continued to attack Brigid as she screamed and fought. "No, no, no! Get off me! Get off! No, no! Aaaaaah!"

 **A/N: Poor Brigid! How will she and Loki survive this? Thank you to my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	75. Light in the Dark

Chapter 75: Light in the Dark

White hot rage coarsed through Loki's veins as he could do nothing but watch Barton lay smirking atop Brigid's scarred, bare form. He did not care what Barton did to him, no matter how he bruised him, broke his bones, but seeing Brigid tormented so, and hearing her screams, was the worst torture anyone could inflict upon him. Loki could still hear her screams in his head, and it was the worst pain he had ever felt. He wished he could drown it out, but it still echoed in his ears. Brigid lay there deathly silent beneath Barton. She was trembling, yet she was unbroken. After her torment, a violent fury surged in her as Barton continued to smirk at her.

"Well, you were certainly better than I expected," Barton said snidely. "I've never been with a goddess, and you didn't disappoint."

Barton leaned into kiss Brigid, but she bit down on his lip, tasting the metallic blood in her mouth before spitting it back in his face.

"I will get you for this, Barton," Loki said vengefully. "Mark my words, you are a dead man for what you've done."

"Oh, so you'll kill me like you killed Steve?" Barton asked. "Go ahead. It'll only prove me right."

"I admired the Captain and his principles. I regret my part in his death," Loki said. "but you, are not a man of principle and killing you will bring me no shame."

Barton smiled coldly. "How far do your principles go?"

"Deeper than you know," Loki replied.

"I'm surprised at your resolve. You actually let me force myself on your wife in order to keep the stones for yourself," Barton said coldly. "I used to be a hit man for S.H.I.E.L.D. and even I think that's just cold. Tell me, how much further does your resolve go?"

Loki nervously eyed Brigid, but he kept his cool demeanor as he faced Barton. "Go on, do your worst."

"You're the boss," Barton said.

Barton snatched Brigid up and retied her bonds to a pipe in the ceiling. He turned away for a moment, rummaging for something. Loki trembled and struggled in his bonds as Barton turned toward Brigid with a long arrow with a device attached to the end.

"Can a goddess outlast this?" he asked, twirling the arrow in each hand. "There's at least fifty volts in this arrow. Think she can take it?"

"Go on," Loki said.

Brigid spat at Barton before he attached the arrow to her head. Electricity surged through Brigid's body as she groaned in pain. Barton smiled as he held the arrow to her head before removing it.

"Did that hurt?" Barton mocked.

"Not as much as your death will," Brigid spat.

Loki smiled at Brigid's defiance, relieved she still had strength left. Barton placed the shock arrow back on her head as Brigid groaned. He held it there for nearly an eternity as Loki did his best to keep his composure while watching his beloved's pain. After an age, Barton removed the arrow.

"Ready to talk now?" Barton asked, his rage climbing.

Brigid smiled through her pain. "What's the matter, Barton? Aren't we having fun?"

Barton swatted her in rage. "Apparently, I'm not making my point, so I'll have to make myself clearer."

Barton produced a knife and held it against Brigid's oversized belly. "Either you start talking, or I make my own C-section."

Brigid and Loki said nothing but kept a composure of stone, even as Barton held a knife to her bulging belly.

"Not gonna talk?" Barton said. "Well, if that's how you really feel, I guess you won't mind if I just make my incision then. Don't mind me. I might make a mess."

Barton dug the knife into Brigid's belly, drawing a line of blood, causing her to cry out.

"Alright, enough!" Loki shouted desperately.

Barton stopped cutting, but did not remove the knife. "Something you wanted to say, Loki?"

Brigid shook her head. "My love, don't!"

Tearfully, Loki spoke. "If you have any decency, spare my love and child, and I will give you the stones."

"My love, you can't!" Brigid pleaded.

"I assure you, my love, your life is more precious than these stones," Loki said. "We will see the sun again."

Barton smiled. "I knew you'd warm up to me. So, where are they?"

"Release me and I'll show you," Loki said.

Barton released Loki of his binds. Loki waved his hands and the Time Stone and Tesseract appeared.

Barton chuckled. "Well, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"You have your prize now let her go," Loki said.

"Not quite," Barton said.

Suddenly, a beam of red light shot out and the Time and Space Stones were no more. Loki turned to find Wanda behind him, her eyes glowing red and Carol still smirking next to her.

Loki's eyes bulged. "No! You cowardly fool! What have you done?"

Barton grinned. "I had to make you grovel. I wasn't gonna hurt your bouncing bundle of joy. I had to make you think I was so you'd hand over the stones. Now you can't use them to hurt anyone else."

Brigid lunged at Barton like an untamed beast, but her bonds held her back. "You b*****! You treacherous snake!"

"Oh, don't feel bad, Brigid," Barton said. "You get to have your baby, and you and your dearly beloved get to go to prison with a little bit of dignity restored."

Brigid's eyes turned narrow and her gaze was cold. "You had better pray that I don't get out, Barton. You should always beware crossing a mother and her children. If I get my hands on you, they'll be around your neck."

Barton chuckled. "I'll take that into account. Wanda, Carol, release Brigid from her restraints but make sure she and Loki are secured and locked up while I contact the authorities."

"Gladly," Wanda said.

Wanda unbound Brigid from the pipe and Brigid immediately fought her, biting down on her wrist and tasting blood in her mouth.

"Ow! You little-!" Wanda shouted as she prepared to strike Brigid.

Before she could strike, Brigid cried out as Carol held her hand to her shoulder, sending shocks down her spine.

"Now that wasn't very nice," she chided. "Are you going to behave? Hm?"

"Take your filthy hands off her!" Loki cried. "You'll regret it if you don't let her go now!"

Wanda rolled her eyes before punching Loki in the stomach, causing him to gasp for air. She immediately took the opportunity to shove a wad of cloth in his mouth before ripping another strip and tying it securely over his mouth. She ripped another strip and secured his hands behind his back. Loki helplessly watched as Carol tortured Brigid.

"So, are you going to behave?" Carol asked.

Brigid said nothing but nodded and Carol removed her hand. Brigid was gasping and panting for air

"Good girl," she said.

Barton finished typing on his cell phone and smiled. "Well, that's that. Any moment, S.H.I.E.L.D will be on their way and you two will be going to jail. Don't worry, I told them to make it comfortable for you."

Just then, Brigid groaned and cried out.

"Oh, your innocent act isn't gonna work," Barton said.

"Barton, you moron, I'm in labor!" Brigid cried.

Barton scoffed. "You'll say anything to get out of this!"

Brigid cried out again causing Wanda and Carol to exchange worried looks.

Wanda placed her hand against Brigid's belly. "Clint, she's not faking. She's in labor."

"We need to get her help," Carol said.

Barton chuckled. "You're joking? And let them both escape?"

Brigid screamed and Loki managed to shake off his gag.

"Barton, you can't let her suffer! She needs help!" Loki cried. "She's in labor early. You have you help her!"

"You really think I'm gonna let you risk escaping?" Barton asked. "I don't have to help her or you."

Wanda and Carol shook their heads.

"Alright, you might not wanna help, but I won't be responsible for the death of a child," Wanda said.

Carol and Wanda untied Brigid and Loki, who raced to Brigid's side and placed his cape over her legs. Brigid was breathing hard and nearly screaming.

"My love, he's early, too early," she panted.

"Easy, my love," Loki said. "I won't let anything happen to our child."

"Children," Wanda said, giving a slight smile.

"What?" Brigid and Loki asked.

"You have twins," Wanda declared. "I can see them just as you will."

Carol gave a slight smile and Loki and Brigid shared a grin. Then, Brigid's face twisted and she let out a great cry.

"Your water just broke, my love," Loki said before turning to Wanda and Carol. "Wanda, bring me towels. Carol, we need water."

Wanda and Carol made to hurry off, but Barton stopped them.

"You're really helping them?" he asked.

"Yes, we are," Wanda said firmly. "Now get out of our way."

Wanda and Carol pushed passed Barton while Loki did his best to comfort Brigid.

"We're having twins, my love," Loki said. "We're going to meet our children."

Brigid groaned. "I hope it's sooner rather than later."

Loki waved his hand and a green light emanated from his hand to Brigid's belly. Brigid sighed with some relief.

"It's not much, but my magic is the best I can do," Loki said.

"It feels wonderful," Brigid said.

Wanda and Carol returned with the towels and water. Wanda laid towels under Brigid as Loki washed his hands. Brigid led out a strangled cry.

Wanda felt Brigid's belly. "She's fully dilated. It's time!"

"I gathered that much!" Brigid said.

Brigid screamed so loud she could have been heard from the next city.

Loki took her hand. "My love, I know it hurts, but I need you to push."

Brigid sighed, her brow drenched in sweat, and her hair stuck to her head. She sat up as her oversized belly would allow and let out a breath as she held Loki's hand.

"Push, my love. I need you to push now," Loki said.

Brigid screamed as she squeezed Loki's hand so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Loki did not care about the pain. He was more concerned with the pain Brigid was in as she let out blood-curdling screams.

"Yes, yes!" Loki said, encouraging Brigid. "They're coming, Brigid."

Brigid fell back as she let out exhausted breaths as Carol wiped down her brow.

"Breathe, my love," Loki said. "Our children are coming. You're so strong."

Brigid tensed as another contraction hit her.

"Push again, my love," Loki said. "Come on, push!"

Brigid sat up once more and screamed in agony as she pushed with all of her strength. Worries began to brew in Loki's mind as he watched the progress between Brigid's legs as she pushed.

"Push, my love! You have you get them out!" Loki said.

"I'm pushing! Why aren't they moving?" Brigid cried though pained screams.

Loki turned to Wanda. "Wanda, surely I should see a head by now. What is happening?"

Wanda placed her hand on Brigid's belly. "The babies. They're too big and in the wrong position. We need to perform a C-section-"

With what little strength she had, Brigid batted her hand away. "No! You stay away from them!"

"I'd listen if I were you," Loki said.

Wanda nodded and backed away.

Carol shook her head. "So how do you plan to turn the babies? You have to turn them around or they'll all die."

Loki nodded grimly and turned to Brigid. "Brigid, my love, I have to do something. It will be painful, but I have to save our children."

"Do it," Brigid said.

Loki nodded and proceeded to manipulate Brigid's stomach, kneading it like dough as Brigid cried out.

Loki pried and pulled the flesh as Brigid screamed, desperately prodding his children into position.

"Loki, that's it," Wanda said. "You did it. I can see they're in position."

Loki took Brigid's hand once more. "My love, they're in position. Try again, my love. Push!"

Brigid sat up and screamed in agony, forcing herself to push with all her strength. Although she was strong, Brigid grew weary as she shrieked and pushed, squeezing Loki's hand with what little strength she had.

Loki's eyes lit up as he watched. "I can see a head, my love! Keep pushing!"

"You...you will be lucky to get out with your head," Brigid panted.

Loki smiled at Brigid's spirit as she screamed through another bought of pushing before collapsing.

"Just one more, my love. One more!" Loki said encouragingly. "Come on, my love. Push!"

Collecting her strength, Brigid managed to give a last scream before she collapsed. In place of screams, tiny cries filled the room as Loki beamed at a noisy, squirming bundle in his arms.

"It's a girl," he whispered, a grin plastered on his face. "A beautiful, healthy girl."

Wanda and Carol smiled. "She's perfect."

Brigid cried out again as the second child worked its way out of her.

"Easy, my love," Loki said. "Push, now."

Brigid sighed before letting out a round of ear-splitting screams and collapsing.

"You're almost there, my love! Just one more, great big push!" Loki said. "One more!"

Summoning the last of her strength, Brigid shrieked through one last push before collapsing, her strength spent.

Loki gave a delighted laugh as he held another wriggling bundle. "We have a son."

Loki presented their new children to a wearied Brigid while Carol and Wanda looked on amazed.

"They're so beautiful," Carol said.

"They're children of gods," Loki said. "I should hope so."

"Well, I'll say this. They have their mama's strength," Wanda said.

"Still have to name them," Carol said.

Before Loki could say a word, Brigid spoke up. "Their names are Maria and Ikol."

"You named them already?" Wanda asked.

Brigid nodded wearily. "Maria was Tony's mother's name. It's for him. And Ikol for-"

"Loki, we get it," Carol said. "It's so obvious it's just Loki spelled backwards. You serious?"

Loki chuckled. "I think it's perfect, but I also think we should let my wife rest."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Brigid and Loki froze, knowing there was only person it could be and their stomachs dropped. They knew it was only a matter of time now.

 **A/N: Awww, they have a baby! Uh oh, though, who's at the door? Poor Brigid and Loki! Will this nightmare end? Thank you to all my readers, followers, favorties, and more out there! This story would be nothing wihtout you!**


	76. Checkmate

Chapter 76: Checkmate

Another booming knock on the door. Loki and Brigid's hearts were pouding in their chests, but they kept their calm as they held their children. Then, a voice came from the door.

"This is F.B.I. and S.H.I.E.L.D! We know you have fugitives in there! Open up or you will face arrest," said the voice.

Barton smiled. "Fury, right on time."

Before Barton could open the door, Wanda and Carol stopped him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Wanda asked.

Barton scoffed. "Yeah, I'm sure. These two are going to prison for the rest of their natural lives. I'd say that's a good thing."

Wanda stared at Loki and Brigid cradling their children. "Then why do I feel like we're doing wrong?"

Barton stared at her. "Wrong? We're putting away _criminals._ How is that wrong?"

"At what cost? If they go to prison now they'll die, and even if they survive, they'll never see their children again," Wanda said. "Do you really want to pay that price just for revenge?"

Carol nodded in agreement. "I have to agree. I was on the wrong side once. Never again."

"Since when did you two get soft on them?" Barton asked, stunned.

"I spent my life plotting revenge on one man and it cost me nearly everything," Wanda said. "Are you sure you're not making the same mistake?"

"Positive," Barton said.

Another bang at the door sounded followed by Fury's booming voice. "Barton, open up or you will be arrested!"

Before Barton could open the door, he was frozen.

"Wanda? Wanda, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Stopping you from making the same mistakes," Wanda said.

Wanda lifted Barton in the air and tossed him aside, and Barton landed unconscious.

"Okay, that takes care of him, but what about the guys outside?" Carol asked.

"I can take care of them," Wanda said.

Wanda opened the door and sent out a wave of red energy. Immediately, Fury and all of the FBI and S.H.I.E.L.D agents breathing down the door turned and left without a second thought. Wanda closed the door and faced a stunned Loki and Brigid.

"Thank you," Brigid said.

"Might I ask, why did you do that?" Loki asked.

"I didn't do that for you," Wanda said. "I can't forgive you for killing Steve, but I Clint was only thinking of revenge. I'm not letting it consume me or destroy anyone else."

"I do appreciate that sentiment," Loki said.

"Don't think you're getting off easy," Carol said. "We just don't want to see Clint have revenge, but you two will get justice for killing Steve."

"We will see to it," Wanda said.

"Indeed we will," Loki said.

Wanda nodded to Baby Ikol and Maria. "In the meantime, those two look hungry. Do you know how to feed?"

Brigid gave Wanda a sour look. "I have six other children. I think I know how to feed my own children."

Brigid brought little Maria to her chest and fed her while Wanda held little Ikol.

Wanda smiled as Maria fed. "She's cute. And you said you named her after Tony's mother?"

"Tony was adopted just like he adopted me, and I adopted Astrid," Brigid said. "I wanted to remember him in some way. I thought naming my daughter after his mother would be perfect."

"Tony adopted you?" Wanda asked.

"Yes," Brigid asked. "He'd been the only family I had for years, so it'd been about time I had a father again. It's only a shame that once I had a father, I had to lose him so soon, along with two of my children."

Wanda looked dismayed. "How?"

"Thanos killed them before we brought everyone back. I tried to bring them back with Carol's blood but they rejected it," Brigid said.

Carol wept. "I'm sorry. Thor and Astrid. I'm sorry."

Brigid gave an appreciative nod before she fed Ikol. "I will do what I must to have my children back again."

Carol shook her head. "I can't forgive you for what you've done, but I will admit that you and Loki are good parents. If I were in your position, I would probably be doing the same thing."

"I appreciate that sentiment," Loki said.

Just then, there was another boom! on the door and another. Loki and Brigid drew back in fear as Wanda and Carol braced themselves for what was to come through the door. In a spark of lightning, Thor busted through the door, Stormbreaker at the ready.

"Thor? What are you doing here?" Wanda asked.

"I've come to take my brother and sister-in-law to New Asgard to face justice," Thor said.

"How did you know they were here?" Carol asked.

Thor smiled. "Well, I simply waited for the S.H.I.E.L.D and FBI agents to leave."

Wanda smiled. "Nothing escapes you, does it?"

Thor turned to Loki and Brigid. "So, brother, sister, are you gonna come along quietly?"

Loki chuckled. "As much as I would love to oblige you, brother, thanks to your friend Barton, I cannot even walk, so I must decline."

"Well, don't worry, brother, we'll get you all fixed up in New Asgard," Thor said.

Thor snatched his brother up, making Loki scream as he stood on a broken leg. Before Thor could whisk Brigid and Loki away, a flurry of bullets whizzed by their heads!

Thor pushed Loki down and Loki covered Brigid with his own body, shielding her and their children from the flurry of bullets.

Brigid emerged from Loki's protection, much to Loki's horror.

"My love, what are you doing?" he asked.

"My love, you've protected me and our children. It's my turn," Brigid said.

Loki shook his head. "My love, please, no. You can't!"

"Our children need you and you need me now," Brigid said. "I will see you again, in this life and the next, I will see you again."

Loki and Brigid's lips collided and they filled each other into their arms. Although she did not want to, Brigid broke away and kissed her children.

"Now, my love, you must do as I ask, no questions," Brigid said as she looked up at Carol and Wanda. "Is that agreed?"

"Agreed," said Carol and Wanda.

"Yes, my love," Loki said.

As Brigid and Loki prepared for the worst, Thor faced the bullets from attacker. He shot a blast from his ax, knocking the attacker from his perch.

"Bucky Barnes!" Thor shouted. "You're unwell, you have been corrupted."

"Nope. I'm as sane as ever," Bucky said.

"Then why are you trying to kill me?" Thor asked.

"I'm not trying to kill you. I'm after your brother and sister-in-law," Bucky said. "They killed Steve. They're gonna pay for that."

"How did you know they were here?" Thor asked.

"I listened in on phone conversations from Wanda, Barton," Bucky said. "I just knocked out a S.H.I.E.L.D agent to gain access to the back of the house."

"You are clever, but my brother is coming with me," Thor said.

"Well, in that case, I don't need you," Bucky said.

Bucky grabbed Thor will his metal arm, catching him in a death-grip. Thor struggled and kicked before Bucky tossed him away, slamming him headfirst into the wall. Bucky made way to find his prey, before a voice called out to him.

"Barnes!"

Bucky turned to find Loki standing before him, his daggers at the ready.

"You're really gonna fight to the death, are you?" Bucky asked.

"Well, I'm not going to face my death quietly, and I won't let you slaughter my wife, so yes," Loki replied.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Steve, and for that, I'll make this painful," Bucky said.

Bucky slashed at Loki with a knife, who parried his moves with his daggers. Loki managed to make make quick slashing movements, with his duel daggers, drawing the soldier back. As Loki slashed at him, he managed to make cuts Bucky's sternum and wrist before kicking him away. Loki multiplied himself and laughed, confident he had overtaken Bucky. Alas, it was not to be. Across the room, Barton rose from his injuries.

"Loki!" he cried.

Loki turned at the sound of Barton's cries. At that unfortunate moment, Bucky seized his chance and buried his knife deep in Loki's heart. Brigid screamed as Bucky made his way over to her and the children, his knife drawn. Before he could strike, Brigid and the children disappeared, and Loki's image dissolved into that of Brigid.

"Brigid, where is Loki?" Bucky demanded.

"Go to Hel, Barnes," Brigid spat.

"You first," Barnes said.

Barnes stabbed her in the heart once more, causing Brigid to cry out.

"No!"

Loki watched in horror as Brigid crumpled to the floor. Before Barnes could react, Loki launched him into the air with his remaining strength and slammed into a wall, before crawling to Brigid's side.

"Brigid, my love, no, no, no!" he cried. "Why? Why?"

Brigid fought with her pain to speak. "I...had two very good reasons. You gave me a purpose again when I thought I had none. Second, you are the only husband have and I promised to love you forever."

"I can't let you go," Loki said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"I promised I wouldn't leave you," Brigid said. "And I won't. I'll never leave you, even if you can't see me. I will still be here."

"You can't die. You can't!" Loki protested.

"It's the most beautiful death...to die for my love," Brigid said. "I am glad to be here with you and our children...one last time."

Brigid's eyes closed one last time and she breathed her last.

"Brigid? Brigid!" Loki cried, desperately trying to shake her alive.

Loki laid down on her lifeless body and sobbed. As Loki mourned his lost love, Bucky towered over him, dagger at the ready.

"I should make you suffer," he said. "You made everyone suffer when you kiled Steve. He was my friend. Now you know how it feels. I should make you live alone, forever without her. But where's the fun in that? You two belong together because you're psychotic b******* and no one else should suffer for it!"

"Go on, Barnes," Loki said. "Death doesn't frighten me. What are you waiting for?"

"Well, you're the boss," Bucky said.

Without a second thought, Bucky stabbed Loki twice before running away. Blood pooled from Loki's wounds, but he did not care. As he succumbed to his wounds, Loki held tight to Brigid and waitied to join her in the next life.

 **A/N: Awww, Brigid is dead, and Loki is dying ! Why Bucky? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothng without you!**


	77. Harsh Retribution

Chapter 77: Harsh Retribution

Loki found himself in a field of green, alight under a golden sun. In the distance, he saw a temple of gold. There was a meadow of pure gold sunflowers and Pegasus running through the lush grass. Warriors sat astride some of the Pegasus and charged through the fields. Loki felt his heart lifted as he knew immediately where he was and he was relieved.

"Loki, my son."

Loki turned to find Frigga in robes of gold beaming and holding out her arms, as if to embrace him.

"Mother!" Loki cried, as he ran forward to Frigga's waiting arms.

Loki took great comfort to realize as he held his mother that she was real and not another illusion.

"Have I made you proud?" Loki asked.

Frigga smiled. "I've never been prouder, my son."

Frigga gazed at her son. "The past and present haven't been kind to you, have they, my son?"

"I cannot say they have," Loki said. "but it matters not. I am here now."

Frigga shook her head. "You are not meant to be."

"What? I have passed on," Loki said.

"No, you still have more to do my king."

Loki turned to see Fenrir, still glad in her armor and her green streaked face, with Astrid and Thor on her hip.

"Fenrir, it is good to see you once more, my friend. I have missed you," Loki said.

"I have missed you, but I have kept watch over you my king," Fenrir said. "I did not look to see you here so soon."

Loki nodded. "I am ever grateful for your service, my dear friend."

Loki embraced Fenrir before kneeling before his children.

His eyes brimmed with tears as he beheld his lost children once more. "Astrid, Thor, my children! I have missed you!"

Loki embraced little Thor and kissed Astrid's golden head.

"Missed you, Papa," Astrid said.

"Papa stay?" Thor asked.

Loki gave a worried glance at Fenrir and Frigga before he replied to his son. "I promise that we will all be together, soon. And guess what, little prince? You have a new brother and sister waiting for you."

"A brother and sister?" Thor said.

"Yes, and they're waiting to meet their brother and sister," Loki said. "You'll watch over them until we're together, like a good big brother?"

"Yes, Papa," Thor said.

"Papa, do you have to go?" Astrid asked.

"Aw, I want to stay, little princess, but I can't. This is a special place for all the people who have moved on, little one. I promise, I will see you again," Loki said. "Papa will bring us together again."

Loki embraced his children before they scampered off to play.

Loki turned to Fenrir. "You will watch over them until we are together again?"

"Until eternity, if I must, my king," Fenrir said.

"No wonder I miss you, Fenrir," Loki said. "There is one face here I don't see. Where is Brigid?"

"My king-"

Frigga spoke up before Fenrir could answer. "Fenrir, could you give me a moment with my son? We haven't much time."

"Yes, my lady," Fenrir said. "Until we meet again, my king."

Loki nodded to his servant before she turned away and his attention turned to Frigga.

"Mother, where is Brigid?" Loki asked. "Where is my wife? There in no life if in any world if she is not here."

"Loki, my son, I am afraid that Brigid cannot live in Valhalla," Frigga said slowly.

Loki shook his head, as if wounded by her words. "No, no, that cannot be true! She gave her life for me, for her children. She is the Goddess of Mischief! She deserves to live here in Valhalla. Her death cannot be in vain! Why must she suffer?"

"Because I have decreed it to be!"

Loki turned to find Odin, in golden armor and eye-patch and imposing as ever.

"Odin," Loki greeted in disgust. "What have you decreed? What have you done to my wife?"

"For her crimes, Brigid is banished to Hel, and there she will remain by my rule!" Odin declared.

A rage boiled over in Loki and if he had not kept his composure, he would have strangled Odin then and there.

"You could have been merciful and killed me before," he said coldly. "Only now do you carve out my heart."

Frigga tried to mediate. "Loki, please, no one means to do you any harm."

"I care not for myself, but only for my bride, who's only crime was loving me and her children," Loki argued.

Frigga sighed. "My son, we all loved Brigid, but she murdered a man of Earth, and regardless of our love for her, she must pay for her crimes."

"I would rather suffer with her," Loki said. "Why am I not condemned with her?"

"The heart will mend. You are not meant to be here and if you do find your time, you deserve your place in Valhalla. You are a god," Odin said. "Human lives are nothing to us."

"She was no human! She was my wife, my queen, my goddess! She was everything that you could never be!" Loki protested.

"You are my son," Odin said.

"You're not my father!" Loki cried, spitting out all his anguish.

"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asked.

Loki was frozen, unsure of what to say. He felt a coldness in the air before he found his voice again.

"No. I have no family here and I'm glad of it," Loki said.

Frigga chuckled. "You're always so certain of yourself, my son. But you will always be my son and we will always be your family."

Loki awoke with a gasp. He looked around and found he could not move. His left arm was bound in a sling, as was his leg and wrist. His stomach was wrapped in bandages and there were many lines giving him blood and fluids. Startled, Loki tried to remove the needles, but Thor rushed to his side.

"Brother, lie still," he said.

"Thor?" Loki asked.

"Easy, brother," Thor said. "It's alright. You gave us a scare, but you're alright."

For a moment, Loki was filled with a false, foolish hope. "Brigid, where's Brigid?"

Thor bristled. "Brother, you need to rest. You nearly died. You can't have any excitement."

"Thor, where is she?"

Thor sighed and shook his head. "Brigid is dead. I'm so sorry, brother. They did everything to save her, but there was nothing could be done. She died long before we got to the healers."

Tears streamed down Loki's face. "Why am I here? I do not deserve to be."

"I was able to use Stormbreaker to get you to a healer," Thor said. "I'm sorry I was not able to save Brigid."

"Barnes, it was Barnes," Loki said vengefully. "Where is he?"

"We haven't found him yet, but we will," Thor said.

"Give me twenty-four hours and I'll find him," Loki said.

Thor was silent for a moment.

"Thor, let me go after Barnes," Loki said.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that, brother," Thor said.

Loki furrowed his brow. "Why not? He killed my wife, your sister-in law. Why don't you want me to catch her murderer?"

"Brother, I'm afraid I have to tell you that you are under arrest for the murder of Steve Rodgers," Thor said.

"Brother, you can't be serious," Loki said.

"I'm afraid I am," Thor said. "You will be going with me to New Asgard where you will stand trial."

"You mean before you take my head?" Loki asked.

"Brother, you will be given a comfortable cell, meals, and all the provisions you need," Thor said. "I had to fight to let S.H.I.E.L.D. and the FBI and even my own friends take you home."

Loki snorted. "And what would prompt such generosity?"

"Brigid would've wanted it," Thor said. "And Mother."

"Well, brother, you truly are generous," Loki said unctuously. "It must have been so inconvenient for you to try to improve my incarceration."

"You don't know what else I did," Thor said. "You can thank me later."

Thor opened the door and Tony and Bruce scampered in and jumped on Loki's bed, followed by little Frigga and Fenrir while Pepper came in and placed little Ikol and Maria in his arms.

"My princes and princesses!" Loki cried.

"Papa, Papa!" cried the children.

"I've missed you," Loki said.

"We missed you, Papa," Frigga said.

"When can you come home, Papa?" Tony asked.

"It will be a long time, but I will see you soon, my little trickster," Loki said.

"But we want you to come home," Bruce said.

"I want to be with you, too, my little prince, but Papa has to go away for a while," Loki said slowly. "It will only be for a little while. I will see you soon. I promise."

Thor ushered the children out of the room. "Children, Papa has to rest now. He will see you soon."

Pepper ushered the children out of the room and carried little Ikol and Maria away. There was a harsh silence as Thor turned back to Loki who stared at him coldly.

"I know you have more to tell me, brother, so please, spare me the stalling and lies," Loki said.

"Brother, I'd rather not do this," Thor said, deflecting.

"No, I would rather get it over with," Loki said.

Thor sighed. "As part of your punishment, I have decreed that you shall never see your children again. I let them see you one last time before you are to go home."

Loki's eyes bulged. "Home? I have no home in Asgard or New Asgard, or anywhere without Brigid and our children!"

"Brother, it was the best terms I could do," Thor said. "My friends wanted to execute you for killing Captain Rogers. This was the best I could do to stop them."

"Perhaps you should let them," Loki said.

Thor shook his head. "Brother, you don't mean that."

"Perhaps I do," Loki said. "Thanks to your righteous father, Brigid is suffering in Hel."

Thor shook his head in disbelief. "No, he can't, he wouldn't."

"I was there for a brief time, brother," Loki said. "Your blessed father condemned Brigid to Hel and her only crime was loving me and our children!"

"If Father has sent Brigid to Hel, it is only to pay for her crimes, but I promise I will make this right," Thor said.

"As long as Brigid suffers, you are better of killing me now," Loki said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't," Thor said. "You're my brother."

Loki shook his head. "You're just like him. You and Odin. You are the same! You're the same monsters, and you're not my family!"

Thor bowed his head. "You will always be my family, Loki."

By the next week, Thor had come to take Loki back to face his fate in New Asgard.

Thor entered Loki's room to bring him to justice but alas it was not to be. Thor entered Loki's room accompanied by four guards.

"Brother, it is time for you to face your justice," Thor said.

Alas, as Thor turned, he found Loki's bed empty.

"Send word out," Thor said, turning to his guards. "My brother Loki has escaped and is a wanted fugitive."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! What's Loki gonna do? Brigid is in Hel! Will this ever end? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	78. Judgment Day

Chapter 78: Judgment Day

It had been two days since Loki had disappeared from his hospital bed after Thor had sentenced him to prison and condemned him never to see his children again. Thor felt a fool that he had not seen this coming from his brother, but he knew this was not the Loki who fought with him for Asgard. This Loki was the one whom was blinded by hatred for Odin and him. Losing Brigid and having her condemned only adding fuel to the fire of Loki's hatred. Thor knew that Loki was dangerous to his comrades whom had threatened Loki, but to those who remained, their comrades were their only concern. When they had heard the news of Loki's escape, Sam Wilson, James Rhodes, Banner, and Scott Lang had all gathered for news and they were not pleased that Thor had come up empty.

"You're joking, right?" Sam asked. "You and that stupid magic ax can't find your crazy brother?"

"If I could, I already would have done so, so spare me, bird brain," Thor said.

"You're the one who let your wacko brother get away!" Sam said. "And because of you, people are gonna die, just like Steve!"

"Loki is not a killer," Thor argued.

Rhodey shook his head in disgust. "Clearly, the evidence points to the contrary."

"Yeah, Thor, I would love to agree with you for Brigid's sake, but this is not the brother who helped us out on Asgard," Banner said. "This is the creepy, psycho Loki who killed everyone in New York."

"Banner, you are the godfather of my nieces and nephews, but please, have care how you speak," Thor said sternly. "Loki's mind may be troubled, but so is his heart. He is my brother. He is wounded. Losing Brigid has done more harm than you know."

"I didn't know he was so sensitive," Scott said. "Was he always like that before he attacked New York?"

"He's adopted," Thor said. "The point is, anyone who has harmed Loki is a threat to him, in his mind."

Thor's eyes widened as he put the pieces together. "Oh my God! Clint, Wanda, Bucky, Carol!"

"What about them?" Rhodey asked.

"Loki's gonna go after them!" Thor said urgently. "He'll kill them all for what they did to him and Brigid!"

"You're saying you're brother's gonna murder Bucky, Clint, and Wanda for his woman?" Sam asked. "He even tries it he's a dead man."

"Alright, we gotta get to everyone, Clint, Wanda, Bucky, we gotta find them before he does," Scott said.

Rhodey glared at Thor. "I hope for his sake it's not too late. I don't care what you or Tony would think, if he kills one of them, I'll kill him."

"There's no need for that," Thor assured him. "I will not let any harm come to our friends or my brother."

Unaware of the danger that was coming, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes had settled into his life in Wakanda. He felt satisfied that he had avenged his lost friend, Steve Rogers. He may have been alone, but at least he had killed the one who took his friend. As he settled into his tent for the night, Shuri entered with an envelope.

"Sargent Barnes," she greeted.

"Bucky," he corrected.

"Yes, Bucky," Shuri said. "I bring you a message."

Bucky opened the letter and read as Shuri sealed the tent.

"Are we in danger?" Bucky asked.

"No, Bucky," Shuri said quickly. "Why would you say that?"

"It's a letter from Thor, warning me of danger," Bucky said. "He said Loki is on the loose and wants revenge for Brigid. Poor, stupid, Brigid is suffering in Hel because I killed her."

A surge of blue-white vibranium energy whizzed by Bucky's head, barely missing him.

"Hello Loki," Bucky greeted.

Loki's disguise melted away and he wore a crazed expression. "You will pay for what you've done to her."

"Now you know how it feels," Bucky said.

"I won't rest until I've silenced you!" Loki said.

Loki slashed at Bucky with his daggers, as he drew back. Bucky managed to block Loki's deadly advances with his metal arm. To Bucky's confusion, Loki multiplied himself. Bucky stood in confusion, slashing at Loki's projections wildly. Before he could react, Bucky was pierced from behind and he dropped to his knees to find the real Loki standing before him.

"Now you can take your place in Hel," Loki said.

With one last defiant sneer, Bucky crumpled to the ground, and the Winter Soldier, the White Wolf, was no more.

Loki looked up to the skies, knowing he had avenged Brigid. "For you, my love. I will make those who hurt you suffer and I will free you, I swear it."

Resigned to his purpose, Loki knew exactly where he had to go and nothing would break his will, not even death itself.

Clint Barton remained in his apartment under house arrest of the Asgardian guards under Thor's direction for his part in Loki and Brigid's torture and kidnapping. Barton did not fault Thor, as long as he had gotten back at Loki and Brigid and made them suffer enough. As Barton was enjoying another day in his home, a visitor approached his door.

"Thor, what brings you here?" Barton asked. "Have you come to spring me?"

"Unfortunately, no, my friend," Thor said. "I'm afraid that my brother has escaped his confinement in the hospital. He has murdered Barnes and I'm afraid you, Wanda, and Carol may be next."

"Barnes is dead?" Barton asked incredulously. "How?"

Thor shook his head. "My brother is a master of magic and intent on revenge. We need to get you, Wanda and Carol to safety before he finds you. I can take you to Asgard, and Wanda will be at the compound and Carol at Banner's place. Loki cannot find us all."

Barton nodded. "Whatever you say."

Thor escorted Barton out of the apartment, along with two Asgardian guards. Then, the guards crumbled to the ground, dead. Quicker than lightning, Barton drew his kitana.

"Something wrong, Thor?" Barton asked. "Or should I say, Loki?"

Loki smirked, dropping his disguise. "Hello, Barton. Remember how you tormented Brigid? Well, it's my right to do the duty of any devoted husband and lover to make you scream in agony the way you did her."

Barton smirked. "Good luck."

Loki scowled as he disappeared. Barton looked around in confusion. Before he could react, Loki appeared behind him, stabbing him in the knee, bringing Barton to the ground with a cry. Barton clumsily swung with his kitana, but Loki caught him, twisting his arm until the bone _snapped_! making Barton shriek with pain.

"Any last words, Barton?" Loki asked. "Pleas for mercy?"

"Screw you, Loki!" Barton spat.

"Well, I haven't heard that before," Loki groaned.

Loki raised his blade to kill.

"Loki, no!"

Before Loki could strike the fatal blow, Thor burst through the door, with Wanda and Banner at his side.

"Brother, you tried to stop me before. Do not try now!" Loki said.

"Loki, you don't remember who you were before," Thor said. "Please, spare him, Wanda, Carol."

"For your sake? I think not, brother," Loki said.

Thor shook his head. "No, for yours."

"What are you talking about?" Loki asked.

Wanda waved her hand and Loki's eyes glowed a fiery red. _He saw images of a grassy battlefield, Wanda in peril and Brigid alive again. Loki wanted to touch her but he could not. He could see Fenrir's birth with Barton's assistance._ Before Loki's mind and heart could burst, Wanda lifted her magic, and Loki's eyes resumed their ocean blue color.

"What did you just do to me, witch?" he demanded.

"I showed you the life you lived before that you've only forgotten," Wanda said. "You died, but you have a life again. I showed you the life you had before and why I didn't kill you. You saved my life, so I spared yours."

"Clint delivered your child," Banner said. "The children loved him. You were my friend before you died."

"Loki, you were ready to be my brother before all this happened," Thor said. "Please, be my brother again. Come home."

"Why should I?" Loki demanded. "My love is dead, condemned, and you have taken my children. What more do I have?"

"Brother, I swear, whatever I have done to wrong you, I will do whatever I can to right it," Thor said.

Loki shook his head. "You have said that many times over, brother. Even you cannot right this."

Thor clasped Loki's neck. "Loki, I lost you and Brigid too many times to bear. If I have to go to Hel for you, than so I shall."

Loki gazed at his brother for a long time. He considered all that he had seen and what Thor had said. At long last, Loki dropped his weapons and embraced his brother.

"I do not ask that much, but I appreciate the sentiment," Loki said.

"I thought as much," Thor laughed.

Barton groaned as he knelt on wounded knee. "Okay, I'm glad you're kissing and making up, but he did just try to kill me. Are we not talking about that?"

Thor nodded. "Right. Banner, take Barton to the healers. Wanda, you'll come with us. We're gonna need all the help we can get."

"And where are you guys going?" Banner asked.

"We're going to Hel to retrieve my love," Loki said.

Wanda's eyes lit up. "We're actually going to Hel? And why do we need help?"

Loki smirked. "Let's just say families are hell."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! They're going to Hel! Hela is in trouble! How am I doing? Let me know! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you, and would be nothing without you!**


	79. Hel

Chapter 79: Hel

"Brother, you are honest about going to Hel?" Loki asked.

Thor smirked. "Oh, don't tell me you're spooked, dear little brother."

"I am Loki, God of Mischief, it would take more to spook me than the land of the dead," Loki said proudly. "it is only what I have heard."

"And what have you heard?" Thor asked.

"Is it true that we have, or had, a sister?" Loki asked.

Thor sighed. "I sometimes forget that you are not the Loki who fought with me on Asgard, though you are my brother."

"Is it true?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Thor said. "Father told us this before he passed on Earth. We defeated her but at great cost-we had to cause Ragnarok, the destruction of Asgard, in order to defeat her."

"If she has Brigid, family or not, there will be worse than Hel for her," Loki said.

Thor chuckled.

"What do you laugh at?" Loki asked.

"That reminds me of what I said to you after Mother died," Thor said. "It's almost funny I'm going after another sibling to avenge my sister in law."

Loki swallowed hard, afraid to ask, but knowing he had to. "How did Mother die?"

"She was killed fighting a Dark Elf named Malekith," Thor said. "He was looking for the Reality Stone, the Aether, which possessed my...ex, Jane Foster. She refused to step aside."

Loki's eyes brimmed with tears. "I saw her. I told her she wasn't my mother. I blamed her for Brigid's fate."

Thor patted Loki on the shoulder. "I know she knows what's in your heart, brother. You are family, brother. We avenged Mother, and we will do the same for Brigid."

"Ahem."

Thor and Loki turned when they saw Wanda staring at them.

"Hate to break up this family moment, but we're here," she said.

Thor looked out from the jet. "Brother, we're home. New Asgard."

Thor, Loki, and Wanda knocked on the palace doors.

"Brother, who are we getting help from?" Loki asked.

"Never mind that," Thor said. "Just mind your manners."

"Me? Mind my manners?" Loki laughed. "I should say the same to you."

Just at that moment, the door opened and Valkyrie greeted the three of them.

"Your Majesty," she greeted. "Wanda. Lackey."

Loki's brow wrinkled. "It's Loki. Do I know you, Valkyrie?"

"You messed with my head, try to kill me, and you don't remember me?" Valkyrie asked.

"Terribly sorry, but should I?" Loki asked.

Valkyrie was ready to throw a punch but Thor caught her fist. "Valkyrie, I know this is crazy, but this is not the Loki you knew on Sakaar. That Loki was murdered by S.H.I.E.L.D. This Loki is from a different time."

Valkyrie lowered her arm. "I've heard crazier. So, what brings you home, Your Majesty? Finally here to claim your throne? I've been keeping it warm."

"I'm afraid not," Thor said. "I fear that we must go to Hel."

Valkyrie smiled. "You know that's a one way ticket, and you need a guide to get there."

"I know," Thor said. "That's why I'm here."

"So, why the journey?" Valkyrie asked.

"Brigid is dead, and she was condemned to Hel," Loki said.

Valkyrie scowled. "Did it look like I was talking to you?"

"Valkyrie, I'm not asking you to trust him," Thor said. "I'm asking you to trust me."

"Do you think I care about her or him?" Valkyrie asked. "These two would've let Hela go free or joined her if it weren't for you."

"I know you don't care about them," Thor said. "but Loki and Brigid are my brother and sister in law, and your prince and princess. I'm not asking for them, but for me."

Valkyrie rolled her eyes. "I hope you know your way out of this, Your Majesty."

"Before we make our journey, there is one stop we must make," Thor said.

Thor, Loki, Wanda and Valkyrie arrived in New York at an apartment complex. Thor knocked on the door marked _177a Bleeker Street._ The door creaked open and the three entered cautiously.

"Another friend of yours, brother?" Loki asked.

"You could say that," Thor said. "Just try to be nice."

Loki wrinkled his brow. "I do what I want, brother."

"Well, I mean it," Thor said. "If it weren't for this friend, you wouldn't have your children back. And well..."

"Well what?" Loki asked.

"Never mind, I'll let you find out," Thor said.

"Thor Odinson."

The four turned to find a bearded man with brown hair flecked with grey in a crimson cape with golden gloves floating into the room.

"Dr. Stephen Strange," Thor greeted, warmly shaking the man's hand.

"Valkyrie," Strange greeted, shaking Valkyrie's hand.

"Wanda," Strange greeted, embracing her.

Strange paused and gave Loki a cold glare. "Loki Odinson. Last time we met, you called me 'a second-rate wizard', or at least you would have if I had let you finish that thought."

"I don't seem to remember that, but why on Earth would I do that?" Loki asked.

"Because I trapped you in a falling spell for thirty minutes," Strange replied. "You were a potential threat to Earth."

"I am still," Loki said with a smirk. "but you did bring back my children, and Brigid will never forgive me if I kill the man who did that, so I suppose I will spare your life."

"How generous," Strange said. "but just for precautions."

Strange waved his hand, and the cloak wrapped itself tight around Loki's body, and levitated him upside down. Loki was squirming, bound and gagged in the air.

In the next second, Thor, Wanda, and Valkyrie were sitting in lounge chairs with a pint of frothing beer in their hands and Wanda with a soda.

"So, what brings you to New York?" Strange asked.

"I have a task that requires your magical skills," Thor said.

"And what would that be?" Strange asked.

"We need to pay my sister a visit," Thor said.

"Did you not kill your sister?" Strange asked.

"And that is why we need you," Thor said.

Valkyrie, who was gulping down her beer, spoke up. "We're on a voyage to Hel. Are you up for it, Wizard?"

"You're going to Hel to fight your sister whom you only killed by destroying your home by summoning a monster," Strange said.

"Yes, you've summed it up beautifully," Thor said.

"And why would I do that?" Strange asked.

"My sister in law has been condemned there," Thor said. "We are looking to restore her."

"Well, it's an unusual request, but you haven't steered me wrong before," Strange said. "but I am told that Brigid murdered Steve Rogers before she died. So, why would I help you restore her?"

"I know it is unusual, but Brigid is my sister-in-law, and wife to my brother, and she was the daughter of Tony Stark, and bringing her back would do right by them both," Thor said. "She was only doing whatever she could for her children."

"I don't know what it's like to be a mother, but I have wronged Brigid, and she is a dedicated mother," Wanda said. "Perhaps this is the right thing to do."

Stephen nodded. "I don't trust two people who almost leveled this city, but they did bring down Thanos. If they mean so much to you and Tony, I will help you."

"Great," Thor said. "Oh, um, would you mind, untying my brother and putting him down?"

"Oh, yeah, right," Strange said absentmindedly.

Strange waved his hand and the cloak untangled from Loki's body, and he dropped flat on his face.

"I was hanging for twenty minutes!" Loki shouted.

Loki drew his daggers. "You like magic, you rabbit pulling, blundering, buffoon? I'll give you a magic trick!"

Before Loki could make work of Strange, his cloak slipped under his feet, making him fall flat on his face again.

"Would you like to be dangling in the air again? I can make that happen," Strange said.

"Valkyrie, take me to my wife before I murder this would be sorcerer, too," Loki said.

Valkyrie smirked. "I can arrange that, Lackey."

It was hours but it seemed only minutes that Valkyrie led Loki and his company to the depths of Niflheim, to the bowels of Hel. The planet was a ghastly, barren world of nothing but jagged rocks and mountains. The skies were grey and gloomy and it looked as if the air was a poison to breathe.

"Well, this is charming," Wanda said.

"This is Hel," Loki said.

Wanda turned to Loki. "You sure your sister is here?"

"This is her domain," Thor said. "She wouldn't be anywhere else. All of you just keep your eyes open."

The company stepped out of the transport as Valkyrie led into the chasms of Hel.

"Hela!" Loki cried. "Hela! Come out, sister! Come on out!"

"I knew you'd come crawling back here."

In a whirl of black and green smoke, Hela emerged. "Well well, Valkyrie. And who are you two?"

"Wanda Maximoff, and you try anything, I'll fry your brain," Wanda said.

Strange smirked. "Dr. Stephen Strange, and your family is very charming."

"Brother, funny seeing you back here," Hela said.

Thor chuckled. "Well, anything for family."

"No, not you," Hela said. "Our little brother here."

"You know why I've come," Loki said sternly. "I've come for Brigid. Give her to me and I might spare you worse pain than Hel."

Hela laughed uproariously.

"Is this funny to you, witch? Give me my love or you will feel worse pain than you can imagine!" Loki cried furiously.

"It's hilarious because you're already here, little brother," Hela said.

She snapped her fingers and a bruised and bloodied Loki appeared hanging by his wrists with a weight attached to his legs. His tunic was missing and there were many cuts on his abdomen.

"What sorcery is this?" Loki gasped seeing his wounded double.

Hela chuckled again. "He's you! Didn't the Allfather tell you? After you died, he banished you from Valhalla and sent you here for your crimes, much to my delight."

"No, he did not," Loki said.

"Oh, well, typical Odin," Hela shrugged. "You're not the first, or the last to be deceived by him."

"Hela, enough," Thor said. "We came here for Brigid and we're not leaving here without her."

"Fine," Hela said.

She snapped her fingers and a bound Brigid appeared. Brigid struggled to her feet and tried to run, but Hela held her back.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said. "I want something in return."

"And what would that be?" Loki asked.

Loki smirked. "You want my boys? Are you serious?"

"I'm losing something, I should gain something in return," Hela said.

"You're right," Loki said.

"What?!" Thor gasped.

"Loki, are you crazy?" Wanda asked. "These are your boys, your sons!"

"Do it! Do as she says!" Brigid cried.

"You're both crazy!" Valkyrie shouted. "You're both crazy b*******!"

Loki held up his hand. "Enough! Strange, bring my boys."

"You're really messed up," Strange said.

Strange waved his hand and conjured a portal. In the next second, Strange reappeared with Tony and Bruce, who looked as if they had been awakened from a nap.

Loki took his boys aside. "My sons, you're going to spend time with your Aunt Hela. Make me proud."

"Yes, Father," said the boys.

Immediately, the boys began to wail hysterically.

"I want Mama! I want Mama!" cried Tony.

"I'm hungry!" wailed Bruce.

Hela looked up, helpless and gave Loki a death stare.

"Well, you enjoy that...Auntie," Loki said snidely as he untied Brigid. "We're leaving."

"Loki! Loki! Don't leave me here!" Hela cried.

"I want cookies!" Tony cried.

"I have a tummy ache!" Bruce cried.

"Terribly sorry, sister, but you asked for my first born, you got them," Loki said.

"I change my mind, take your brats! Take your pretty wife! Get our of my Hel, now!" Hela cried.

Loki smirked. "As you wish, sister."

Loki held his boys close. "I'm proud of you boys."

Led by Valkyrie, the group left Niflheim, never to return.

Brigid embraced the bruised and battered Loki, as his past self looked on.

"Are you done? Can you take your hands off my wife?" the past Loki asked.

"Your wife?" Loki asked.

"Yes, I killed the soldier and wounded the spy for her, so I will be taking my wife," the past Loki said.

"Well, that doesn't sound like me at all," Loki said.

Before anyone could think, Loki sent a pulse that sent his past self flying backwards, smashing his head into a concrete pole. The past Loki turned pale blue before disappearing into gold dust.

"I never liked who I was back then anyway," Loki said.

Brigid smirked. "Darling, I need to have a word with you."

Loki and Brigid crept off to a private cabin on board the ship and Loki veiled them in smoke.

Once safely concealed, Brigid filled him into her arms and ripped off his jacket and tunic. "You saved me and got rid of your past demons? I must say, I have always found that rather attractive about you."

"Well, I'm just glad you like both sides of me," Loki said. "Was he as good as me?"

"You're so naughty to ask!" Brigid gasped. "but no, he couldn't be you. But the past is gone, and I'm here."

"And I will always be here," Loki said.

Loki kissed Brigid's head, then her lips. He trailed down to her chest as Brigid pushed his head down further, down her belly, where he dipped his tongue to her navel, making Brigid gasp as he lingered there. Brigid pushed his head further and he resumed his journey, making Brigid gasp as his lips worshiped her body. Loki made work of Brigid's leg, kissing and caressing from ankle to thigh. Brigid could take no more and jumped on top of Loki, making work of his stomach before slowly trailing kisses back to his neck, and lingering there, torturing him on that spot. For the rest of the evening, Loki and Brigid lost themselves in their love, at last reunited.

 **A/N: Whoo! Brigid is back! And she and Loki are makin' sweet music! This is for my readers, followers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you, and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


	80. Peaceful Morning and a Solution

Chapter 80: Peaceful Morning and a Solution

After almost an eternity apart and torture, Loki and Brigid awoke from a night of passion in each other's arms.

"How are you this morning, my love?" Loki asked.

"Mmm, perfectly content," Brigid said with a sly smile.

"I take it I was better than him?" Loki asked.

"Mmm, a thousand times and more," Brigid said. "I don't think he could ever be as perfect as you were last night."

Loki smirked. "Well, if you enjoyed that, we do have some time on our hands."

Brigid wasted no time as she jumped on top of Loki and her lips met his. Brigid melted into Loki's arms like wax falling on a candle. Loki smiled as he kissed down her body.

"My king, my king!" Brigid gasped as Loki's lips journeyed lower on her body.

Loki grinned slyly. "I do miss hearing your cries of pleasure."

"My enemies can't get me to make a sound. Only you can," Brigid said.

Loki smirked as he worshiped Brigid's leg up to her thigh. His lips trailed up to her stomach, leaving no part of her abdomen untouched.

Brigid flipped him over, unable to take anymore and placed her finger to his lips. "Now, let me take care of you."

Brigid's lips melted with Loki's as she took his hands in hers. Loki then felt himself unable to move and he grinned.

"You are truly a goddess of mischief," he whispered proudly.

"I learned from the best," Brigid said into his ear.

Brigid smiled as she tortured Loki's neck. She kissed and lingered down his neck so long Loki quivered with delight.

"Oh, you are truly a wicked woman!" he gasped.

"I am your queen and goddess," Brigid said.

Brigid continued to torture his neck before she journeyed down to his abdomen. She took her time, leaving no spot untouched with her lips as Loki gasped. Brigid then attacked his navel before she continued, making Loki nearly scream.

"Oh, if I were free you'd be crying out my pleas!" Loki said.

"It's my turn," Brigid said with a smirk.

Before Brigid could continue, she was interrupted by a shout.

"What in the name of Odin's beard is going on here?!"

Brigid turned to find Thor standing open-mouthed and pale faced at the sight of her on top of a restrained Loki.

"Thor? What are you doing in here?" Brigid demanded.

"What are you two doing?" Thor asked, covering his eyes in disgust. "You're naked, you're both very naked!"

"Yes, you noticed," Brigid said.

"Oh God, it's in my brain!" Thor cried.

"I'd be very happy to remedy that," Brigid said.

"Why did you tie up my brother?" Thor said. "Why are you naked?!"

"I'd rather you get out and explain later," Loki said.

Suddenly, Thor heard Tony and Bruce running down the hall. Before they could see their parents in such an embarrassing light, Thor shut the door faster than his lightning.

"Uncle, are Mama and Papa awake?" Bruce asked.

"Yes," Thor said still shaken, "but they're still resting."

Tony pushed past his uncle. "Well, brother, let's go wake them up!"

Horrified, Thor jumped in front of the door. "Don't go in there!"

Tony looked perplexed. "Uncle, we just wanna wake up mama and papa. Why can't we go in?"

"Really, they just wanted some parent time, you know? For mummys and daddys, you boys understand, yes?" Thor asked.

Tony and Bruce shook there heads, dumbfounded. "Un uh."

"Boys, you want to learn how to wield Uncle's ax?" Thor asked.

"Yes!" the boys piped up.

"Follow me to get your first lesson!" Thor said.

Brigid rolled over next to Loki who lay with green sheets covering his bare body.

"Mmm, do we have to rejoin the world?" Brigid asked. "We could just stay here like this if we want."

"We have time given back to us, my love," Loki said. "Now we must decide what to do with it."

Brigid and Loki rose and dressed where they joined Wanda, Valkyrie, Strange, and Thor.

"Nice to have you join us, Your Majesties," Valkyrie greeted.

"Glad you enjoyed yourselves," Strange commented.

"Thor!" Brigid snapped.

"What? It was in my head!" Thor said.

"I swear once we get my children back, I will kill you," Brigid said.

Loki snorted. "Please do!"

Just then, Tony and Bruce came running up. "Mama, Papa!"

Loki and Brigid embraced their sons.

"My princes! Did you enjoy yourselves?" Loki asked.

"Uncle Thor taught us to use his ax!" Tony said excitedly.

Brigid smirked. "Is that so?"

"Uncle Thor said that you and Papa were having fun of your own so we should learn how to use his ax-" Bruce said.

"And I'm certain you are the most worthy in all of Asgard, my prince!" Brigid interjected, shooting a deadly gaze at Thor. "Why don't you and your brother go play for a while?"

Bruce and Tony scampered off. As soon as the boys were out of the room, Brigid, threw her strongest punch at Thor.

"You complete ***hole, Thor!" Brigid shouted. "You let our boys hear our private moments!"

"Hey, it wasn't pleasant for me, either," Thor said defensively.

Brigid raised her fist again and Thor cowered.

"Alright, alright! I'm sorry!" he cried.

"Are you ever going to learn it's not wise to offend the Goddess of Mischief?" Loki mocked, "Now, if we'd like to get back to the matter of our children, we still have to bring them and our guard back."

"Unfortunately, our time machine is still in shambles, and Tony is gone," Brigid said.

Loki sighed. "I fear that without your brilliant father, the chances of reversing what happened to our children is hopeless."

Brigid brightened. "Not entirely. There maybe someone else who can help us. Someone with, dare I say it, an even greater mind than my father."

"Brilliant," Loki said said excitedly. "Who is it, and where do we find him?"

"Did I say him?" Brigid countered. "We're going to Wakanda."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! They're going to Wakanda! This will be so fun! This is for my readers, followers, reviewers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	81. Complications

Chapter 81: Complications

"So your plan is to, what, walk into Wakanda and simply ask King T'Challa to help us with our time machine?" Thor asked.

"No," Brigid replied. "I'm going to walk into Wakanda and ask _Princess Shuri_ for help with our time machine, as she has all the intelligence the gods neglected to give you."

"Ooh, sister, that was awfully spiteful," Thor said.

"Aww, don't worry, I'll play nice," Brigid said with a wink.

Loki smirked. "You are quite the goddess."

"I know," Brigid said.

"Alright, we'll go to Wakanda, but did you stop to think that this might not be a good idea?" Strange asked.

"And why might that be?" Brigid asked.

"Well, if I may recap, you killed Steve Rogers," Strange said, before turning to Loki, "and, be it another form of you, you still killed James Buchanan Barnes. Two of them were close allies of King T'Challa and Princess Shuri. You really expect them to help you?"

"I can be persuasive," Brigid said.

"And we're gods so if persuasion doesn't work, we have other ways," Loki said.

Strange rolled his eyes. "Good God, you guys are crazy."

"No, they're adopted and in-laws," Thor said.

Strange nodded. "Good point."

Brigid held up her hand. "Before we go to Wakanda, Strange, can you use your magic to get me to New York?"

"Yeah, but what for?" Strange asked.

"Just do it," Brigid said.

Strange opened a portal to the Avengers compound and Brigid and Loki stepped through with with Strange and Thor following. As soon as they set foot in the compound, they were greeted by the thunder of footsteps.

"Mama, Papa!"

Brigid and Loki ran forward to embrace Fenrir and Frigga.

"My little princesses!" Brigid gasped.

"Missed you!" Fenrir said.

Loki held his little girls tightly. "We missed you so much! Have you been causing mischief for Aunt Pepper?"

Frigga nodded. "Every day, and little brother and sister have been mischievous, too."

"Have they?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Frigga replied. "Papa, are you coming home?"

"No, little princess," Loki said. "We're all going to a wonderful place called Wakanda."

"All of us?" Frigga asked.

"All of us, little princess," Brigid replied. "Where's Aunt Pepper and your baby brother and sister?"

"She's in the kitchen feeding them," Frigga replied.

Brigid and Loki entered the kitchen where they found Pepper sitting at the table with Maria in her arms, greedily sucking on a bottle while little Ikol laid in a bassinet on top of the table.

"My, how they've grown," Brigid gasped.

At the sight of Brigid, Pepper rose and a fury rose in her that could not be contained, not even for the sake of the children. "No thanks to you!" she shouted. "Some mommy you are! You're not even worthy of the word! I've been covering for you, and these kids don't even know you exist! Wonder why that is?"

"You have no idea what I did for my children and what I am capable of doing," Brigid said.

"Oh, so you're threatening me? Good! You can just add me to the list like Steve and a bunch of others you killed," Pepper said.

"Alright, let me try it like this," Brigid said. "Tony knew me best and he knew what kind of mother I am. He believed in me, even after the terrible things I had done. The question is do you trust Tony?"

Pepper sighed, admitting her defeat. "I do. You can take your children. But if anything happens to them, I'm coming after you."

Brigid's eyes darkened. "That's my line."

Just then, Loki and Brigid heard faint giggling.

"You can come out now," Loki said.

Frigga and Fenrir fell face first on the floor, giggling as they did.

Loki knelt down to their level. "I perfected the art of eavesdropping. The key is to not make a sound."

"You two truly are little mischief makers!" Brigid said happily. "You make mama and papa proud!"

"Really?" Frigga asked.

"So proud," Loki said. "So proud, that we are all going to Wakanda right now!"

"Yay!" Frigga and Fenrir cheered.

Brigid and Loki hurried with their elder girls and twin babies through Strange's portal onto the ship as they set off for Wakanda.

Once on the ship, Frigga and Fenrir met with their brothers and were rambunctiously running about. Strange grimaced as the gaggle of children romped around the small vessel, giggling and screaming while Maria and Ikol napped peacefully.

"Aww, what's the matter, Strange, too many children for you?" Brigid teased.

"Exactly," Strange said. "I was a brain surgeon before, not a pediatrician. And how did you two have this many kids?"

"Don't discuss it in front of them!" Loki cried.

"Really, Strange, you really must learn how to behave in front of children," Brigid said. "and that includes not discussing how they're made."

Little Frigga jumped on Loki's lap. "Papa, are we going to get our family back?"

"Is that what's in Wakanda?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, little ones," Loki replied. "We're going to find our family in Wakanda. We're going to get them all back."

After a day's journey, the Asgardian vessel set down into the borders of Wakanda.

"Let me do the talking," Thor said.

A guard spoke over the intercom as they entered the border. "Unidentified aircraft, what is your business and cargo?"

"We are an Asgardian passenger vessel seeking audience with King T'Challa," Thor said.

"You are clear to enter," replied the guard.

Valkyrie set the vessel down and Thor sighed as the group prepared to disembark.

Thor frowned at Loki and Brigid. "Oh, come on! You couldn't have at least put on a disguise?"

"We already deceived them twice," Brigid said. "If we disguise ourselves, it's not a good way to earn trust, is it?"

"It's a good way to get yourself killed," Thor said.

"You can never look on the bright side of things, can you, brother?" Loki asked.

"Say that after you're dead," Thor said.

The group disembarked the ship where they were met by a company of Dora Milaje, King T'Challa's personal bodyguards, led by General Okoye. At the head of them, dressed in black and silver, was King T'Challa. At his side was Princess Shuri with the Queen Mother.

T'Challa smiled as he embraced his old friends. "Thor, Wanda, Valkyrie, Stephen, my friends!"

Okoye smiled. "It has been far too long, my friends."

"T'Challa, my honored friend, it is good to see you," Thor greeted.

"So, what brings you all back to Wakanda?" T'Challa asked.

"Well, it is quite complicated my friend," Thor replied.

Suddenly, T'Challa's smile turned into cold frown, as did Shuri, Okoye, and the Queen Mother. Thor followed their eyes and to his horror realized they were all staring at Loki and Brigid.

"You brought a murderer into my country, Thor?" T'Challa asked, incredulous.

"T'Challa, that is not what happened," Thor said. "I would never."

Loki cleared his throat. "King T'Challa, if I may-"

Before Loki could get out another word, he and Brigid were blasted backward as Shuri shot a wave of vibranium at them.

T'Challa stared down at Brigid and Loki. "Brigid and Loki Odinson, when Thanos brought war to our lands, we welcomed you. Now you have spilled the same blood and betrayed us. For the savage killings of Steve Rogers and James Buchanan Barnes, I, T'Challa, King of Wakanda, place you both under arrest."

T'Challa turned to Okoye. "General, bind them and take them to the cells."

Okoye smirked as she took two vibranium cuffs each and bound Loki and Brigid, hands behind their backs.

"Feeling proud?" Brigid sniped. "Clearly you've never had children."

Okoye raised her hand to strike Brigid, but T'Challa stopped her. "Okoye, play nice."

Okoye grunted as she lowered her arm and spat at Loki and Brigid's feet.

"Charming," Loki said.

"Take them away," T'Challa said.

Thor panicked at the sight of his brother and sister in law being dragged to the Wakandan cells in chains. "T'Challa, please, reconsider. This wasn't them. It's not as it seems!"

"You are a long way from Asgard, my friend," T'Challa said.

At the sight of their mother and father being led away in chains, the children wore confused, hurt expressions. They were unaware of the situation, yet they were terrified all the same. The children desperately clung to their parents, as if it would save them from the cells.

"Wait, where are you taking my mama and papa?" Tony asked.

"Mama and Papa stay!" Fenrir said.

"I want my mama and papa!" Bruce said.

Loki and Brigid's hearts shattered as they listened to their childrens' pleas and as they clung to them.

Loki knelt before his children. "My little ones, Mama and I have to go. We have to go away for a while."

"No!" Frigga protested. "I won't let you!"

"Mama and Papa stay here!" Bruce said.

Brigid smiled. "It's only for a little while, my prices and princesses. I promise, we'll see you soon. I promise."

"We're going to be a family, again, my dear ones," Loki said. "Do you believe me?"

The children all nodded and embraced their mother and father before Okoye led them away.

"Mama! Papa!" cried the children. "Mama! Papa! Come back! Mama, Papa!"

As Brigid and Loki were led away, they could hear their children crying out for them up until the vibranium gate slammed behind them. Even then, their cries hung in their ears.

 **A/N: Oh no! Brigid and Loki are in prison! How will they get out now? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	82. Trial and Sentence

Chapter 82: Trial and Sentence

Brigid and Loki spent all night in the cold Wakandan cells. The cells reminded them greatly of the one they shared on Asgard, with its force field walls made of vibranium and white floors. Unlike their Asgardian cell, there were no comforts to ease their imprisonment. Frigga was not there to help them, and Thor could not help them, as this was not his kingdom. Thus they suffered on the cold stone floor waiting for their fate.

"Well, I will say, the Wakandans truly know how to decorate their prison," Loki said.

"Indeed," Brigid said. "It's not Asgard, but what can you do?"

Brigid then frowned and Loki held her. "My love, what troubles you?"

"You heard very well our childrens' cries," Brigid said grimly. "Our children are my life. Being taken from them is death for me."

Loki shivered and held Brigid closer. "I would rather suffer Hel a thousand times than have our children ripped from us," Loki said. "Their cries were more painful to me than a blade through the heart."

"You said that the sun would shine on us again," Brigid said. "Did you mean that? Is it true?"

Loki smiled. "I would never lie to you, my love. I meant every word."

 _"Brigid, Brigid."_

 _Brigid turned in her cell to find Loki gone but standing before her once again was someone she knew all too well._

 _"Father, Father, I'm here!"_

 _Tony wore a grim expression that bore into Brigid's soul. "Brigid, look what you have done."_

 _"Father, no," Brigid said. "What are you talking about?"_

 _"You're in a cell. You were supposed to take care of your children," Tony said._

 _Brigid shook her head. "Father, you don't understand. Everything I did was for my children. Please."_

 _Tony shook his head. "You're in here because of yourself. I don't know you anymore. I don't think I ever did."_

 _Brigid's eyes welled with tears. "Father, please, it's me!"_

Icy water startled Brigid awake as it doused her body. The same was done to Loki as they were greeted with punches to the face.

"Wake up, you murdering scum!"

Brigid and Loki found Okoye in their cell, a bucket of water in her hand.

"What, no breakfast? I think you could be at least a little amenable," Loki said.

"I mean, your manners could be worked on," Brigid said.

Okoye pointed her spear at Loki's neck, forcing his chin higher at the tip. "I would keep curb my tongue before I lost it if I were you."

"Oh, so you're not as fun," Loki commented.

Okoye punched Loki in the leg with her spear, making him cry out and bringing him to his knees. "I'll make my own fun if you don't shut your mouth."

"Okoye!"

Loki and Brigid turned to find T'Challa in the cells.

"My King," Okoye said, lowering her head.

"Bind the prisoners and bring them to the hall," T'Challa said.

"Yes, my King," Okoye said.

T'Challa watched as Loki and Brigid were bound in chains.

"Are you about to parade us in shame, Your Majesty?" Loki asked.

"I've never seen a Wakandan parade," Brigid remarked. "Do you have parades?"

Okoye scoffed. "My King, may I suggest we gag the prisoners?"

T'Challa held up his hand. "That won't be necessary, Okoye. Just get prepare them for the trial."

"Trial?" Brigid asked.

"Unlike what you may think, we are not savages," T'Challa said. "You will have your trial and your fate will be decided."

Brigid and Loki were loaded onto a hovercraft in heavy chains around their wrists and ankles as they were taken to the Wakandan throne room for their trial. As they were loaded into the throne room, everyone whom they had known and offended was there to give witness. Loki and Brigid took note of Shuri and Wanda staring coldly at them as well as fellow their fellow Avengers. Brigid and Loki did not let it deter them; they still smiled, despite the chains chafing their wrists and ankles and T'Challa staring coldly at them. The only comfort was Banner and Thor sitting with Frigga, Fenrir, Tony, and Bruce. Thor sat with baby Maria in his arms while Banner held Ikol. This lifted Loki and Brigid's spirits as they prepared to be judged.

"My, this is quite a fuss, all for us," Brigid said.

"Really, this is quite the spectacle," Loki said.

T'Challa narrowed his gaze. "Do you have no humility in the face of your crimes?"

"Crime?" Loki asked. "Is it a crime to defend your loved ones, even to the death if necessary?"

"I don't consider a parent's love a crime," Brigid added.

"You killed a man, a comrade, in cold blood," T'Challa said. "You stole the Infinity Stones from his cold body."

"We needed the stones to bring back our children!" Brigid argued. "Thanks to the efforts of Barton and the Witch, we haven't succeeded."

"But because of you two men you fought with are dead," T'Challa said. "And the Infinity Stones are destroyed. Do you have any remorse for your actions?"

"I would truly love to say yes, but that would taste a lie," Loki said.

"I am only sorry that the good Captain died in vain," Brigid said, turning to her children. "but if I had to do it all again, for the sake of my children, I would."

Dead silence. The room had dropped to the cold of dead winter to freeze blood.

"It is time to pass judgment," T'Challa announced.

"Guilty," said Wanda.

"Guilty," said Sam.

"Guilty," cried Rhodes.

"Guilty," said Shuri.

Everywhere around the room, the cries rang out "guilty, guilty, guilty." Only Thor and Banner did what little they could do vote nay. But their efforts were for naught. Everyone in the room had sealed Brigid's fate, and they sealed theirs.

T'Challa leaned forward. "Brigid and Loki Odinson, you have been found guilty of the murder of Steve Rogers and James Barnes. For that, in the kingdom of Wakanda, the sentence is death."

 **A/N: Oh no! They're going to die! This is for my readers, followers, favorites, reviewers, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	83. One Last Trick

Chapter 83: One Last Trick

"Death"

The word struck like a bolt of lightning. Brigid and Loki could only stand there in chains as T'Challa declared their fate. Thor cried out in protest but the Dora Milaje held him back. The children, who had been watching as T'Challa declared their parents' fate, wore looks of confusion and hurt.

"Where are they taking my mama and papa?" Tony asked.

"Why can't they come home?" Bruce asked.

Frigga and Fenrir tried to reach out to their parents, but Thor and Banner held them back and tried to reassure the tearful and frightened children. Brigid did not show her fear, but Loki noticed that her face had gone whiter than a ghost and she trembled as he held her hand. Seeing his children so panicked and sensing his love's fear, Loki knew there was only one true thing to do. Before he and Brigid could be escorted out, he shoved a Dora Milaje guard off him and knelt before T'Challa, crying: "Take me! I will go in her place!"

Everyone in the throne room froze. The sound of a pin drop could have been heard in the silence.

T'Challa waved his hand. "You may speak, Loki."

"My love Brigid does not deserve to suffer for whatever I've done," Loki said. "Her only crime was to love me. I put her through this. I killed the Captain and Bucky. She spent all this time suffering for what I've done. I've never taken responsibility for anything in my life, and I cannot let her or my children suffer for it any longer."

T'Challa shook his head. "You make a compelling offer, but you provide no proof. I am sorry. I cannot accept."

"Please, I beg you, you need to punish someone for killing Bucky and the Captain, punish me!" Loki pleaded tearfully. "I'll take her place on the block. Just let her go!"

Loki broke down and wept shamelessly, not caring about his pride. His only care was sparing Brigid from the block and he did not care if he had to beg to do so.

T'Challa nodded. "I'm told of your reputation, Loki Odinson. You are known to be a talented liar, God of Mischief."

"I cannot dispute my past," Loki said. "and I cannot let my love suffer for what I am."

"I know what you are," T'Challa said. "and as you are the God of Mischief and Lies, perhaps you are of sound character to get what you want."

"I am the God of Mischief, and I always will be," Loki said. "I have always been weak, and I don't want my family to suffer with me."

T'Challa nodded. "You are still of strong character to know how to get what you want, Loki. If you are lying, you are pulling your greatest trick yet. If you're telling the truth and are willing to take her place on the execution gallows tomorrow, Brigid is free."

T'Challa waved his hand. "Release her."

A Dora Milaje guard bowed and freed Brigid of the chains binding her ankles and wrists. Brigid could only stand frozen in awe and fear as Loki smiled at her as he was taken away back to the dungeon.

That afternoon, Loki sat alone in his cell. The cold of his cell was more apparent without the warmth of Brigid's presence, but Loki did not mind. He was glad she was not with him in that lonely cell. She was free, and she could be with their children, and he was glad to die for it. As he mused on these thoughts, he heard footsteps in his cell. Okoye approached him with Thor and the children. "You must be quick."

Thor nodded. "Thank you, Okoye."

Loki sighed. "I know why you're here. You want to know why I did it. You know why."

"Brother, please, you can't do this," Thor pleaded. "Let me speak to T'Challa. Perhaps I can persuade him to change his mind, come to an agreement where he'll let you live in prison."

Loki smirked. "I admire your faith in me, brother, but do you really think the good king will spare my life just to let me rot in chains? Only Odin was cruel enough to do that. T'Challa is a good man; he will end my life and I won't suffer."

"There is nothing I can do, is there?" Thor asked, tearfully.

"I think we both know the answer to that, brother," Loki said. "This is not Asgard, and we have no say here. I am going to die tomorrow, and I can say I will face death like a friend."

Thor wept as he held his hand to the barrier, wishing to hold his baby brother one last time. "If it weren't for this cell, I'd give you a hug."

"I'm here," Loki whispered.

Loki knelt before his children. "My princes and princesses, I have to go away. I need you to take care of each other, especially your baby brother and sister. You're the princes and princesses of Asgard now. Mama will take care of you, and so will Uncle Banner and Uncle Thor."

"Where are you going, Papa?" Frigga asked.

"Are you coming back?" Tony asked.

Loki sighed, a stab of pain as he spoke once more. "No, my dear ones. I'm afraid once I am gone, I won't be coming back."

"It's because you made the king angry, isn't it?" Frigga asked.

"Can't you just say you're sorry and come home?" Bruce asked.

Loki chuckled. "I wish I could, dear ones, but it is not that easy, I'm afraid."

Just then, Okoye marched down the steps. "Your time is up. Say your goodbyes."

"No!" Frigga protested.

"We don't wanna leave!" Bruce protested.

"Papa, don't make us leave!" Tony cried.

The children broke into bitter tears that crushed Loki's heart. He would have wept at the sight of them, but he kept his heart.

"Children, dear ones, please," Loki said. "Mama will need you while I'm gone. I need you to be strong for her and for me. You're children of gods. Can you be strong for me and Mama?"

The children all nodded. Loki held his hand up to the cell, longing to hold his children.

"I love you, my dear ones," he said.

Tearfully, Thor and Loki's children departed the cell, leaving Loki once more in his lonely cell. Loki felt he was not alone, though, as he heard a whisper.

"My king."

Loki smiled. "Fenrir, my old friend."

"My king, I'm so proud of you," Fenrir said. "You have saved my queen. You are truly the king I've always dreamed of serving."

"She is my love," Loki said. "Who would I be if I was not willing to give my last drop of blood for her?"

"You are truly a noble king, my lord," Fenrir said. "I only wish you did not have to die to prove your worth. You've already shown it."

"You have always been a loyal servant, Fenrir," Loki said. "I will do what I must if it means Brigid's freedom, and if it means my life, so be it."

"Asgard does not deserve you, my king," Fenrir said. "I will be waiting for you in Valhalla."

Loki smiled. "And I will be there to greet you, my friend."

Later that night, Loki's room was filled was smoke as he sat alone once more. He smiled as he realized the smoke was only a veil.

"I knew you would come, my love," he said.

Standing before Loki was a smiling Brigid. "How could I stay away?"

"My love, you have your freedom, your life," Loki said. "Take it for the both of us."

Brigid shook her head. "I have only one more night to share with you. I want to take it for the both of us."

Brigid laid Loki down on the cold marble floor and ripped off his jacket and shirt as Loki rolled up her skirts. His hands lingered on her leg, and Brigid drew his hand up to her thigh. Loki's hands roamed her body, through her hair as they found the laces on her bodice. Brigid sighed as she felt Loki's hands traveling around her before finding their way back to her thigh. Brigid roamed his body, from his chest to his neck and down to his abdomen as Loki sighed. Loki flipped her over as he worshiped her legs from ankle to thigh. The entire night Brigid and Loki lost themselves in their love one last time.

Dawn had come, and with it, Loki's time. Okoye marched down to Loki's cell and pounded her spear.

"It's time," she said grimly.

"I'm ready," Loki said.

Okoye bound Loki in chains to his wrists and ankles and marched him out to the waiting hovercraft. On the short journey to the gallows, Loki paled at the sight of the noose but he held his courage. Dora Milaje drummed as he approached the block where the Avengers and King T'Challa as well as all of Wakanda royalty had come to watch his fate. Thankfully, Loki did not see his children in the crowd, as he did not want them to witness such a horrific sight. T'Challa nodded and Loki was marched up the stairs and the dreadful noose was fitted around his neck.

T'Challa rose and spoke. "Loki Odinson, you are charged with the deaths of Steve Rogers and James Barnes as well as the harm of countless others. For this, you shall be put to death by hanging by your neck. May your Gods have mercy on you."

T'Challa shouted to his guards as the drums that signaled Loki's lifeline tolled. In a deathly crescendo, the drums roared their loudest and then ceased. T'Challa waved his hand, and Loki dropped to his doom. To his misfortune, his neck did not break in the fall, but Loki floated there, kicking, desperately, his eyes tearing and red as he hung a thread away from death. Despite his efforts, Loki could not continue forever. Slowly, his feet ceased to kick and his red eyes closed.

In the halls of Wakanda, Thor came to greet Brigid with a somber tone.

"Brigid, my dear sister, I am ever so sorry," he said. "Loki is dead."

"What?" asked Brigid, appearing dazed.

"Sister, I know the news might seem shocking to you, but Loki has been executed," Thor said. "He took your place upon the gallows."

"Thor, you fool, can't you see beyond your eyes, brother?" asked Brigid.

Thor squinted in disbelief. Brigid's manner of speaking shocked him but he knew it was all too familiar.

"Loki?" he gasped.

Brigid's facade melted away to reveal Loki, much to Thor's shock.

"Brother, if you're here, then who was it that took your place on the gallows?" Thor asked.

Loki knew it could not be possible, but he knew that there was no sense denying the truth he knew too well. The truth that stabbed him like a thousands knives to the heart. "NO!"

 **A/N: What does Loki know? Who took his place? This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! P.S. Happy Holidays!**


	84. Torment and Choice

Chapter 84: Torment and Choice

 **A/N: This chapter does contain some moderate torture towards the end.**

Pain. That was all Loki knew as he dropped to his knees and wept before his brother.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this? If you live, then who took your place on the gallows?" Thor asked.

"Can you think of no one else, brother?" Loki asked.

Thor was silent for a moment then his eyes widened. "Brigid. She used her magic to pose as you, didn't she?"

Loki nodded. "She had her life. I traded my life so she could have hers. Why would she take my place?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Thor said. "She loved you too much to see you hang for her. Her love was stronger than death."

Loki shook his head. "I must see her. I can't believe she's gone."

Thor shook his head and placed a consoling hand on his brother's shoulder. "Brother, believe me. I saw it all and that was enough. You do not need to see such things."

"I must see her," Loki said. "I need to know she's gone or not."

"Brother," Thor said. "If you come, it'll be obvious you've escaped."

"You know what I can do with my magic, brother," Loki said. "Please, let me see her."

Thor sighed. "Alright, but we must be quick."

Thor led Loki, disguised as a Dora Milaje, down to Shuri's laboratory. There, he found Shuri working on one of the suits.

"Princess Shuri," Thor greeted.

"Thor," Shuri greeted, bowing her head. "I comfort you for your loss."

"Thank you, Princess. Where is my brother's body?" Thor asked. "I wish to be alone with him"

"Of course, Thor," Shuri said.

Shuri led Thor over to a metal table where Brigid, still disguised as Loki, lay under blankets. "Take as long as you need."

Shuri left Thor alone with his guard. Once alone, Loki, still in disguise, approached Brigid's still body. She looked beautiful, as if she were sleeping. Loki held her cold hand, wishing she could squeeze back. Loki trembled and wept when he saw the red necklace Brigid wore.

"Did she suffer?" Loki asked sorrowfully.

Thor placed a hand on Thor's back. "No. She died quickly and bravely."

Loki kissed Brigid's head, weeping as he did.

"What now?" he asked. "Where do I go from here? What do I do?"

Thor held his brother's hand. "I'm here for you, brother. I always have been. You must be there for your children. It's what Brigid would have wanted."

Just then, T'Challa entered the laboratory. "Thor, I have been looking for you."

"What is the trouble, T'Challa?" Thor asked.

"You, or rather, your brother," T'Challa replied.

Thor wrinkled his brow. "I don't know what you mean. My brother is dead."

T'Challa smiled. "So I thought, until one of my guards was patrolling your sister's room and found her missing. So, what do I have to account for that?"

"So she's not here. She's not your prisoner," Thor said. "What does it matter?"

"It matters a great deal when your brother dies and your sister goes missing at the same time," T'Challa said. "And you happen to have a Dora Milaje guard that I don't remember."

Loki trembled in his disguise. "My King, I have served you for many years."

"Enough tricks," T'Challa said. "Who are you?"

Knowing he was cornered, Loki conjured a dagger and tossed it at T'Challa, who blocked it with his panther claws. With T'Challa distracted, Loki raced out of the palace, killing anyone who got in his way. Loki fled for his life out of the palace, into the forests. Once he was safely outside the palace walls, Loki dropped his disguise and sighed, knowing his was safe for the moment.

"I promise I will save our children, my love," Loki said. "Your death will not be in vain."

Suddenly, Loki heard chanting that resembled an ape's call. He looked around and found himself surrounded by men in masks bearing the shape of an ape. They surrounded him, spears at his throat.

"Who are you?" Loki asked. "I am Loki Odinson, and I will not be-"

Before he could speak further, Loki was knocked to the ground and he knew nothing else.

When Loki awoke, he felt something in his mouth stretching it wider. He looked up and found that his wrists were tied above his head and a weight had been attached to his legs. His tunic had been removed, leaving him half naked. A fire had been placed at his feet, making Loki sweat as the heat swept over his body.

"Ah, the Trickster awakens."

Loki growled against his gag as his captor approached him. "Oh, yes, I'm being rude. I am M'Baku of the Jabari Tribe. I know who you are. You're the man who killed my king's friends and tried to run."

Loki tried to curse M'Baku, but the gag prevented him from doing so.

"Yes, I heard you're a talker, and I don't like talking," M'Baku said. "but right now, we're going to play a little game. You tell me how you got away with killing T'Challa's friends, or I'll feed you to my children."

Loki sneered and bit down on the gag before M'Baku smiled. "I'm just kidding, we're vegetarians. But what I will do is stretch your little prince body to its limits. Shall we have a test?"

M'Baku snapped his fingers and with a roll of a crank, Loki's arms were pulled above his head, but the weight attached to his legs remained on the ground, stretching his body. Loki groaned at the pain but did not let the intimidating M'Baku see his pain.

"That was fun, no?" M'Baku asked, as he removed Loki's gag. "So, how did you play your little trick, Magic Man?"

"It's too much for your small mind to comprehend," Loki spat.

M'Baku snapped his fingers and Loki was raised again. Loki was gasping in pain, but he would not scream, lest his captor have satisfaction.

"You know, you may have magic, but I have tricks of my own," M'Baku said, gripping Loki's hair. "I could crush your pretty skull with my bare hand, but I'd rather not damage that face."

M'Baku punched Loki in the chest. Loki could not stifle a scream as he heard a deafening snap from his ribs and the wind knocked from his lungs.

"I didn't lie," M'Baku said. "Want to try again?"

Despite the pain he felt, Loki remained silent.

"Have it your way," M'Baku said.

With another ear-shattering snap, M'Baku crushed Loki's leg, making Loki cry out.

"I don't have much patience, little man, so you do best to speak now," M'Baku said in frustration.

Despite M'Baku's prodding, Loki would not give in, much to his annoyance.

M'Baku then took out a crude dagger. "You know, I have heard you are a god. Let's see if a god can bleed."

With a crooked smile, M'Baku slit Loki on his belly, making him cry out and leaving a line of red blood on his knife.

"Well, the god can bleed. Perhaps I should take more, unless you're ready to talk?" M'Baku asked.

With every breath of defiance he could muster, Loki spat in M'Baku's eye. Without warning, M'Baku pinned Loki down and held the knife to his hand. Loki tried to struggle, but the binds and ropes and the weight of the man held him down. In the next painful second, he felt a knife slice into his skin and he screamed. With a snap and a fountain of blood, M'Baku snapped off Loki's finger. Loki shrieked as his hand ran red with blood.

"Ready to lose another?" M'Baku asked.

Loki spat on the ground in defiance.

"Perhaps you should lose your hand!" M'Baku snarled.

Before he could continue, a voice cried out, "M'Baku, enough!"

M'Baku turned to find T'Challa and Thor standing behind him. "T'Challa, my brother, what brings you?"

"M'Baku, enough. Release the prisoner," T'Challa said.

"He murdered your allies, my friend. I was simply giving him justice," M'Baku said.

"He's my brother! Now put him down!" Thor said.

T'Challa held up his hand. "M'Baku, he did kill my allies, but he will face justice from me. Now please, release him."

"Of course. Take him," M'Baku said.

Thor frantically untied Loki who cried out as he slumped in his brother's arms.

"T'Challa, his bones are broken. He's bleeding. He's burning. He's not well," Thor said.

"I did mention that he could die if you take him," M'Baku said.

Loki did not hear his brother frantically call out to him. He only moaned in his stupor. "Brigid. Brigid."

In another world, Brigid found herself in a familiar place. It was Stark Tower as it used to be, before the Avengers. There was not a soul in sight.

 _What is this? s_ he thought.

When Brigid thought she was alone, she heard a voice call out to her. "Hey Leprechaun."

Brigid saw Tony standing before her and she nearly wept. He was just as she remembered him. Black shirt, black slacks, the same sly smile. He was still her father.

"Father," she gasped.

"I'm here, Brigid," Tony said. "I always have been. I never left."

"How is this possible?" Brigid asked.

"Let's just say someone up here likes you," Tony said. "Brigid, I'm so proud of you."

"How?" Brigid asked. "I killed two of your friends for my children. How can you be proud of me after all I've done? I'm a murderer."

"We've all made mistakes and paid for them. I more than anyone," Tony said. "You knew who I was when I sold weapons."

"And I loved you know less," Brigid replied.

"And I loved you no less the day you left New York in chains," Tony replied. "Yes, Steve and Bucky were my friends, but they forgive you, as I do. They would not want you to blame yourself forever. Neither would I. You deserve peace."

Brigid smiled. "You never did give up on me, did you?"

"I never will," Tony said. "No matter what anyone tells me, no matter where I am, you will always be my daughter."

Brigid's eyes sparkled with tears. "Father...I'm glad we have this time together. Time was stolen from us, but I worry I didn't make the right choice."

"Well, here's the thing," Tony said. "For what you've done, you get a gift."

Brigid's eyes widened. "I've got a choice?"

Tony nodded. "Again, someone up there likes you. Now you and Rock of Ages can go make more babies for me."

"They all miss you," Brigid said. "We all read Ugly Duckling every night because you read it to me. When Ikol and Maria can't sleep, I sing them "Catch a Falling Star" because you used to sing it to me. I like to think you're still here."

Tony smiled. "I always have been. And you named your little one after my mom?"

"I did it for you," Brigid said.

"It's a good name for a goddess," Tony said.

Brigid smiled. "She'll be a god just like you were, someone to marvel at."

Brigid wept, knowing her fate did not lie in the other world. "I can't stay, but I want to. I want to be with you. I want this time that was stolen from us."

"You can always see me, little Leprechaun," Tony said. "Tell your kids about me. Don't let them forget me. That way I'll be there. Who knows? You might even get sick of seeing me."

Brigid chuckled. "Maybe I might."

Knowing her time was near, Brigid knew she had to let Tony know what was in her heart. "Father, I don't have much time but I must tell you, I've never meant any offenses against you. You took me in when I was a child, taught me all the wisdom you knew and made me who I am. I'm glad you were my father."

Tony brought Brigid into his embrace. "And I couldn't have asked for a better daughter. I'm glad I am your father. I love you, Brigid."

"I love you, Father," Brigid whispered.

In the Jabari stronghold, Loki languished in their healing quarters. Shuri reluctantly treated his wounds, but Loki was ill from his torture under M'Baku. The heat had given him what the mortals would call a fever, and his broken joints gave him pain. He slipped into a haze from his wounds and the heat of the fire weakening him.

As he slipped into this haze, Loki called out in his dreams. "Brigid, Brigid!"

In his stupor, Loki looked up and saw a faint shape. "Brigid?"

"My love, I am here," the shape replied. "I am here, my love and I am never leaving again."

Loki felt a faint kiss on his head before his world turned black and he knew nothing.

 **A/N: They're so close! She's there to comfort Loki! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Happy Holidays!**


	85. Faith

Chapter 85: Faith

After his ordeal by the hand of M'Baku, Loki was in a grave state. He moaned and burned with a fever, calling out for his lost Brigid. He cried out as his disjointed bones gave him pain. He had turned whiter than a ghost from the cuts to his abdomen and his missing finger. The more he cried out, the more Thor worried for his brother.

"Princess Shuri, please, he suffers. You must help him," Thor pleaded.

"Good," Shuri said. "He should be screaming. He killed enough Wakandans today. He killed Bucky. M'Baku should have taken more of him. I'm glad it wasn't him on the gallows. He's suffering for his crimes. Death is mercy, and he doesn't deserve it."

"Shuri, he is my brother," Thor pleaded. "He already paid. Please, you can't."

"You are in no position to tell me what I can't do!" Shuri cried. "You don't know a good man. Bucky Barnes was a good man who was plunged into darkness. I helped him find the light. Your brother never wanted out of the dark."

"I don't care," Thor said. "He is still my brother, and I know there is still good in him."

"How do you know?" Shuri asked.

"How did you know there was still good left in Barnes?" Thor asked.

Shuri paused and sighed. "Because I knew the man he was, the man he could be."

Thor nodded. "That is why I know."

Shuri nodded. "Your faith in your brother is touching, and why I will help him."

"Thank you, Shuri," Thor said.

"Don't thank me yet," Shuri said.

Shuri and Thor immediately set down to the Jabari healing chambers where Loki languished in agony. Shuri bent over Loki, assessing his wounds.

Thor draped a blanket over the moaning Loki and held his burning hand. "Brother, don't worry. I'll protect you."

Shuri's heart was touched as she watched Thor fret over his ill brother. "You still care for him after all he's done?"

"My mother did," Thor said. "She taught me how."

Shuri finished assessing Loki's condition and grimaced. Thor held an apprehensive gaze.

"How bad is he?" he asked.

"If we want him to live, not good," Shuri said.

"He's dying?" Thor asked fearfully.

Shuri thought a moment before she spoke. "We can do our best. The rest is up to him."

"What can we do?" Thor asked.

"I wish we could do more, but without my vibranium, there isn't much I can do," Shuri said.

"Well, let's get him to the vibranium so he can have a shot," Thor said.

Shuri shook her head. "Thor, you don't understand, if we move him away from here, he'll die in minutes."

Thor brightened. "Unless I can get the vibranium to _you._ "

Shuri shook her head, and wrinkled her brow. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

"You'll see," Thor said.

Thor grabbed Stormbreaker, and in a rumble of thunder and a crackle of lightning, he disappeared.

"Thor?" Shuri cried.

In the next moment, Thor reappeared with at least ten sticks of vibranium under his arm. "Will this do?"

Shuri's eyes widened. "Yeah, that'll do it."

After using her medical knowledge and vibranium to cure Loki's wounds, Thor was anxious to see his brother back to health. Alas, it was not to be.

"Shuri, tell me there is good news. Loki should be healed by now," Thor said.

"I cannot say," Shuri said.

"Can't say?" Thor asked angrily. "I got you the vibranium. Why isn't it working?"

Shuri sighed. "Perhaps his wounds go deeper than the flesh, my friend."

"Brigid? Losing her is killing him?" Thor asked.

Shuri shook her head. "I can't say for certain, but it is the only answer."

"What can we do?" Thor asked.

Shuri patted his shoulder. "We can only hope something will bring him back. I did not know your brother, only by reputation. I do know that he is a strong man. He will find his way back."

In the Jabari healing chambers, Loki continued to languish in his dreams. He longed for death to take him, but alas, he lingered. Although his physical wounds had gone, living while Brigid was gone the worst torture of all.

"Brigid, Brigid, I failed," he moaned.

Out of the darkness of his dreams, Loki heard a voice. "Loki, I haven't left you. I never will."

"Brigid, my love, I failed you," Loki said.

"No, I'm still with you, my love," Brigid said.

Loki felt a kiss against his lips and a wave of surprise came to him when he knew it was real. Loki slowly opened his eyes to find a different pair of eyes staring back at him. Loki found a pair of blue eyes staring back at him from behind a tight blue hooded mask.

"Captain? Is this a dream?" Loki asked.

"It might be," said Steve with a sly smirk. "Is it a good dream?"

"Well, that depends," Loki said.

"How about now?" Steve asked.

Before Loki could react, Steve pressed his lips against Loki's, much to his surprise.

"Captain, as flattered as I am, and I do find you admirable, I am bound to one," Loki said.

Steve smiled. "I wouldn't worry about that, Loki."

"And why would that be?" Loki asked.

Steve smiled and from his lips, Loki heard a familiar voice. "I told you I'd never leave you. I kept my promise."

Loki's eyes widened. "Brigid? My love?"

Steve smiled and his facade materialized into that of Brigid.

Loki brought her into his embrace, holding her since that terrible day he saw her on the gallows. For once, Loki knew Brigid was safe and it was real.

"You truly are a Goddess of Mischief," Loki whispered proudly.

"Well, I knew you had a fondness for the Captain," Brigid said. "I had to surprise you."

Loki smirked. "And I am surprised. You are quite the marvel, my love."

Brigid grinned. "Shall we, my darling?"

Loki smiled. "After you."

After hours of waiting, Thor started to get impatient waiting for news of Loki's condition.

"This is madness. My brother is dying. I need to see him," Thor said.

Shuri held him back. "Thor, your brother needs time to recover. You must let our medicine work."

"Your silly science should've cured him by now! Thor argued. "I want to see my brother!"

Before Thor could barge into the healing chambers, Valkyrie stopped him.

"Valkyrie, what are you doing here?" Thor asked.

"I got word that you were in Wakanda and came right over," Valkyrie said.

"I am here for my brother. He is wounded from torture," Thor said. "I need to know he is alive."

Out of the corner of the room, Thor heard a voice. "Why not ask me yourself, brother?"

Much to Thor's shock, Loki emerged in the hall, looking confident and every bit the God of Mischief he was.

"Loki, you're alive!" Thor gasped.

Thor embraced Loki weeping and glad to have his brother back and safe. "I'm so sorry, little brother. I promise I'll never abandon you again. But Thank God you're back, you sly devil."

Loki shrugged. "Would you expect anything less of me, brother?"

Thor chuckled. "No, I guess not."

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to right some wrongs," Loki said. "I'd like to save my children. Let's get on with it."

Thor smiled. "Lucky for you, I know the right man to call."

 **A/N: Brigid is back and Loki is ready to get their kids back! I hope you enjoyed this one! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	86. Setting Things Right

Chapter 86: Setting Things Right

After reuniting with his brother, Thor had consulted with T'Challa about Loki and their situation.

"I see that I have been deceived," T'Challa said. "You are aware that your brother killed at least a dozen of my people and escaped justice."

"If I may argue, T'Challa," Thor countered, "With my sister's sacrifice and his torture by M'Baku, he has already paid."

T'Challa furrowed his brow. "I do not believe one life is the same as another, but I will not let vengeance consume me. Your brother shall have his life."

Thor bowed. "Thank you, my friend."

"Was there something else you wanted to ask of me?" T'Challa inquired.

Thor nodded. "With your permission, my friend, I would like to invite Dr. Banner back to Wakanda."

"And what would be the purpose of this?" T'Challa asked.

"Let's just say there are some matters that need correcting," Thor said.

Loki paced back and forth as he waited for Thor to return. As he did, Valkyrie and Shuri stood by his side.

"Lackey, you should sit down before you fall down," Valkyrie said.

"It's Loki, and I'll sit down when my brother gives me news," Loki said. "What is taking him so long? He'd never be this long if he had his ax."

"You gods don't know anything about patience, do you?" Shuri asked.

"I'm one-thousand-fifty five years old, so no," Loki said.

"Over one-thousand years and you haven't learned patience?" Shuri asked incredulously.

"It's not my forte," Loki said. "And it rubs off on my children, I fear."

Valkyrie laughed. "Well, you deserved that."

Just then, Thor finally returned and Loki jumped to meet him.

"Took you long enough!" he grumbled.

"Well lovely to see you, too," Thor greeted.

"So, did T'Challa agree? Are we going to save my children?" Loki asked.

"Yes, and there is someone coming to help," Thor replied.

The next morning, Loki and his company gathered in the Wakandan fields as their jets greeted them. Stepping awkwardly out of the jets came Banner and Scott Lang. Thor ran up and warmly greeted them.

"Banner, Lang," he said, embracing them.

"Thor, good to see you," Banner said.

"Thor, hi, been to long," Scott said.

Both men paled at the sight of Loki alive and well.

"Thor, I thought your brother was dead," Banner said.

"Yeah, what's Wagner's Psychopath doing here?" Scott asked.

"It's a long story, but we're here to fix the past," Thor said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Meaning we're here to help _him._ "

"Not exactly," Thor said. "Look, he lost two of his children. They died from cruel experiments because they had powers like us. I know you don't care about him, but those children were innocent from their first breath. We have to help them."

Scott nearly choked back a sob. "I hate when you do that! Fine, we'll help you get your brother's kids back."

Scott turned and gave Loki an intimidating look. "But I am on to you."

"Your presence is chilling," Loki said flatly.

"You could at least act scared," Scott shrugged.

"Does the ant have a quarrel with the boot?" Loki asked.

"Dude, shut up and say 'thank you,'" Scott said.

"I thought I just did," Loki smirked.

Later that night, Loki was again pacing in his room. Banner and Lang had both agreed to help him. However he had heard nothing from them all night. Furious, he stormed into the lab to find Banner and Lang pouring over blueprints with Thor.

"Would one of you learned doctors or whatever you are tell me what is going on?" he demanded. "You agreed to help me save my children."

"And that is what we're doing," Banner said.

"Really?" Loki asked, crumbling the blueprints. "because it looks to me like your just staring at papers doesn't help anyone."

"Look, Asgard's Next Top Model," Scott said. "If you wanna start somewhere, it might as well be the beginning."

"What are you saying?" Loki asked.

"We mean we have nothing," Banner said. "Without Tony, we don't have the knowledge to work it out."

Loki shook his head. "That's not possible. You don't need him. You both can do it. You have to!"

Banner shook his head. "Loki, I'm sorry, but Tony knew quantum physics and time better than any of us. Without his knowledge, we're lost."

"I trusted you!" Loki said. "My children need you! You're failures, all of you! My childrens' blood is on your hands!"

Loki managed to find seclusion in his chambers where Brigid spoke to him in her disguise.

"You are troubled, my love?" she asked.

"Are you not? We may never have our family back," Loki said.

Brigid held his hand. "I have hope that there may yet be a way. We were meant to be with our children."

"We have no way through time," Loki said.

"We will find a way," Brigid said.

Loki smiled. "Your never fail to see the sun, do you?"

"Never," Brigid said.

Just then, Banner and Scott raced in to their room, panting.

"Bruce, Scott, you both look as if you've been running a marathon," Loki said.

"We came to...tell you the good news," Scott said.

"What good news?" Loki said.

"We got something," Scott said.

Loki's eyebrow arched. "Go on."

"Tony didn't leave us empty-handed," Bruce said. "He knew how time worked. Time works in a mobius strip, one loop. We found his notes and we worked off that."

"Brilliant, so how do we build our time machine?" Loki asked.

Banner smiled. "We already have."

The next morning, Loki, Valkyrie, and Thor gathered at Banner and Scott's new time machine. The machine, as it could be called, was not so much a machine, but a simple pad, surrounded by three vibranium rings.

"Impressive," Loki said flatly.

"Hey, it's not much, but we did you a favor," Scott said. "These Wakandans know what they're doing and vibranium is much better to work with."

"I wasn't slighting your efforts, Scott," Loki said. "I was being sincere."

Scott turned to Thor. "Is he always like this?"

"Always," Thor said.

Banner shook his head. "Alright, this is how it's going to go. The Time and Space Stones were both in New York in 2012. We need to put them back. Thor and Lang will go get the Time and Space Stones and put them back. Loki, you and Valkyrie will go back to 2019 to retrieve the kids."

"Simple, to the point," Loki said. "I like it."

"I'm glad you're pleased, Lackey," Valkyrie groaned.

"Well, one of us should be," Loki said.

Valkyrie turned to Thor. "You two are really related?"

"Adopted," Thor and Loki said.

"Are we done?" Banner asked before handing everyone a device. "Your time-clock. Keep track of where you are. When you leave, hit it and be on your way. Don't dawdle."

"Noted, Banner," Loki said. "Shall we be on our way?"

Thor turned to Loki. "For Brigid."

Loki nodded. "For Brigid."

Loki and Valkyrie clicked their devices and in a blinding whirl of light, they were whisked back to 2012 in Asgard.

"My love, what are we doing here?" Brigid asked.

"Retrieving what was stolen from us," Loki said.

Loki and Brigid disguised themselves as Asgardian guards as they slipped into the vault where Odin kept his treasures. Loki smiled as he gazed at the Tesseract, intact once more as he took it from its pedestal and concealed it within his pockets.

"I love your twisted mind," Brigid said.

"Who goes there?"

Brigid and Loki turned to find a warrior in green armor with green pain down her face brandishing her spear at them.

"Fenrir? Is that you?" Loki asked.

"And who are you?" Fenrir asked, drawing her spear close to Loki's throat.

Loki and Brigid dropped their disguises and Fenrir's eyes bulged as she knelt.

"My king and queen, I have been waiting years for you!" she gasped.

"We know," Brigid said.

Fenrir furrowed her brows. "How?"

"In another time, we met before and you were like a second mother to our children and you fell defending them," Loki said.

"Well, it does not make much sense to me, but I would be honored to serve you," Fenrir said.

"We are on a mission to save two of my children, my friend," Loki said. "They were taken from us in their infancy by Midgardians because of their powers."

"Whatever you ask, I will serve, my friend," Fenrir said.

"We must go back to 2018, New York," Brigid said. "That's where we'll find Thor and Astrid."

"If that is the task, I will help you and if I must, give my life," Fenrir said.

Brigid smiled. "I missed you, dear Fenrir."

In a blinding swirl of light, Brigid, Loki, and Fenrir were whisked back to 2018 New York.

"Our children were just one year old," Loki said.

"Let's go bring them back," Valkyrie said.

"I am proud to serve you and your children," Fenrir said. "Where would your children be now?"

"The Avengers HQ," Loki said. "We stayed there after the destruction of Asgard."

"You destroyed Asgard?" Fenrir gasped.

"Actually, my brother did, but it was all to stop my evil sister," Loki said. "Shall we?"

"Wait," Brigid said. "Perhaps Fenrir should be less conspicuous? Her armor might be."

Fenrir nodded and with the wave of her hand, she was dressed in black. "Better?"

"Much," Brigid said. "Now, onward."

Loki, Fenrir, and Valkyrie ran to the Avengers Compound. Brigid changed her disguise to that of Tony before they entered the compound. As they snuck around the compound, Brigid could not help but catch sight of Tony pouring out ideas with Banner.

"My queen, what do you stare at?" Fenrir asked.

"My father," Brigid said ruefully. "Well, adopted father. He looked after me all my life but he took me in after my parents died. He gave up his life to stop Thanos, to save my children and me."

Fenrir put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Your father gave up his life so you could have yours. He would not want you to linger in sadness over him."

Brigid nodded as the three proceeded to Loki and Brigid's chambers. There they found Thor and Astrid playing peacefully. Loki and Brigid nearly wept seeing their children alive again. The sight of their children nearly brought them to their knees. Knowing the next step, Loki and Brigid made their approach.

"Little prince, princess!" Loki called out.

Thor and Astrid turned and ran at the sound of their father.

"Papa!" they cried.

"Hey little ones, wanna play with Daddy and Uncle Tony?" Tony asked, bending down to the childrens' level.

"We're gonna go find Mama," Loki said, extending his hand. "Help Papa find Mama, yes?"

"Mama, Mama!" the children whispered.

The children timidly backed away at the sight of Fenrir, but Loki steadied them.

"Children, don't be afraid. This is your Auntie Fenrir. She's been watching over you since before you were blessed to us. She's here to be with you again."

Fenrir smiled. "Auntie Fenrir will teach you to be fighters, just like your mama and papa."

The children giggled as they took their father's hands. Loki and Valkyrie clicked their time stamps and in a rush of light, they returned to 2019 and they were once again standing on a platform in Wakanda.

"Did it work?" Loki asked.

"Yep," Thor replied. "We retrieved the Time and Space Stones and put them back. What about you? Where's my niece and nephew?"

Loki smiled as two dark haired children, appeared from behind him, clutching his leg.

"Hey little ones, I missed you!" Thor greeted.

"Go on, say hello to your Uncle," Loki said.

The children embraced their uncle who held them tightly. As he held his niece and nephew, Thor was shocked to see another familiar face.

"My God. Fenrir!" he gasped. "It is you!"

Thor embraced the Asgardian guard warmly. "We have missed you dearly."

"I am grateful for your warm reception," Fenrir said.

"I know of someone who'd be grateful to see you," Thor said.

Fenrir nodded. "Well, I'd be grateful to meet him."

"Well, it's more of a them," Thor said, "but I know he will, too."

Just then, their was a sizzling and then an explosion as the platform sizzled and cracked.

"Banner, Lang, what's going on?" Loki asked.

"I don't know," Lang replied. "The machine is malfunctioning."

"How did it break? You said you made it better!" Loki cried.

"I said I followed Tony's notes," Banner replied. "I didn't say I made it better!"

In a surge of power and popping of lights, the machine continued to singe before it dimmed and went dark.

"Well, that's it. She's gone," Banner said.

"At least Tony left us enough to work with," Lang said.

After the loss of their machine, Loki, with Valkyrie at his side, took his lost children to his chambers.

"Papa missed you, little ones," Loki whispered. "I'll never let you go again."

"Papa, where Mama?" asked Thor.

Loki smiled and turned to Valkyrie. "She's been hiding all along."

Brigid's disguise melted away, much to the delight of her children.

"Mama, Mama!" they cried.

Brigid smiled and held a finger to her lips. "Mama is here, my little prince and princess, but it's our little secret."

Loki and Brigid embraced their children. "Mama and Papa love you so much. We'll never let go of you again."

 **A/N: Aww they have their children back! FINAL CHAPTER IS COMING SOON. I don't want to end this, but it's the end! Fear not! I've already planned a sequel! This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you!**


	87. Home and Epilogue

Chapter 87: Home

Brigid and Loki spent the entire night with Thor and Astrid. After months of torment, it was heaven to have their family reunited once more.

"My dear ones, Mama and Papa missed you so," Loki said as he held little Thor on his lap.

"Where did we go, Papa?" Astrid asked.

"You went away for a long time, but now you are safe, and we will never let you go again," Brigid said. "but now I think it's time for someone to go to bed."

"Aw, but we're not tired," Thor protested.

"Tell us a story!" Astrid piped up, nearly climbing up on Loki.

"Yes, a story it is my dear princess," Loki said.

Loki and Brigid gathered the children into bed and laid them under blankets.

"Why don't I tell you the story of the _Ugly Duckling?"_ Brigid asked. "Uncle Tony used to read it to me every night."

"Yes!" the children said excitedly.

Brigid conjured the storybook and read to the children. As she read, Loki noticed that she was barely looking at the pages. The children watched her as their eyes drooped and they held back yawns.

"Papa?" Thor asked.

"Yes, little prince?" Loki replied.

"Are we going to go home?" Thor asked.

"Very soon. And when we return, you have a brother and sister waiting for you," Loki whispered.

"Yay!" the children said wearily.

Loki and Brigid kissed their childrens' heads as they dozed off and Loki sang them a soft lullaby:

 _Day is gone, the sun has fallen_

 _The moon and stars are risen_

 _Weep not, child, they are your company_

 _Until the sun returns and you are with me_

 _Again_

With their children sleeping soundly, Brigid and Loki departed the room and closed the door.

"I never thought I'd see them again, or my father," Brigid said.

"I never underestimated a mother's love," Loki said. "Your father would be proud of you."

Before Brigid could speak again, Loki heard heavy footsteps. Brigid hastily switched back into her disguise as an anonymous servant as Thor approached them.

"Brother, I've been looking all over for you," Thor said.

"You sought so desperately for my company?" Loki asked.

"Very funny," Thor asked. "Where have you been?"

"With my children," Loki replied. "In case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly gotten to be with them for the passed few months."

"My point exactly," Thor said. "I thought that it was time that you should be with your children again."

"What are you getting at?" Loki asked.

Thor smiled. "Let's go home, brother."

Loki smiled tearfully. "You know I don't have a home, brother."

"Asgard is your home," Thor argued. "With me, your children."

"And Brigid," Loki said. "And where is she now? She's gone. She gave herself for me. I have no place without her. She was my home."

"There's nothing I can do to change your mind, is there, brother?" Thor asked.

Loki shook his head. "I only ask that when we return I may say goodbye to her in our way."

Thor nodded. "It will be done. Brigid will receive all the rights of a proper Asgardian princess."

The next morning, Loki and Thor were looking upon a familiar sight.

"Brother, welcome to New Asgard," Thor said.

New Asgard was not golden and shiny as Asgard was. It was cold, wet, rocky patch of land. However, the surviving people managed to survive as they planted golden apple trees to continue their immortality and traded with local Midgardians. As Loki stepped off the ship, he was greeted by two familiar faces.

"Hey, man? Remember me? I'm Korg, this is my buddy Miek."

"Hello, Korg and Miek," Loki greeted.

"Thor, man, good to see you!" Korg greeted, clapping Thor on the back.

Thor embraced the giant rock monster. "Korg, where are the kids?"

"Ah, yeah, there inside, man. They're having fun. We discovered this food called pizza and they love it!, man!" Korg said as Miek nodded.

"You let my children eat Midgardian garbage?" Loki asked, his voice shrill. "Thor, where are my children?"

Thor led Loki to a large brick house. "It's not a palace, but it'll do. Children! Children!"

Almost instantly, an army of children came to greet Thor and Loki with cries of "Papa, Mama!"

Like a wave, the children swept over Loki, knocking him off his feet.

"Careful, now, little ones!" Loki laughed. "My goodness you've all grown!"

"Papa, did you save Thor and Astrid?" Frigga asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Loki replied. "You can come out now, little ones."

"Boo!" Thor and Astrid cried as they emerged from their hiding spots.

The children embraced their lost brother and sister.

"Thor, Astrid, you should meet your new brother and sister," Loki said.

Loki brought the young prince and princess over to a cradle so they could see their new brother and sister sleeping inside. "This is your brother, Ikol, and your sister, Maria. Love them as your brother and sisters have loved you."

Thor and Astrid nodded.

"Papa, where's Mama?" Bruce asked.

Loki sighed and knelt before his son. "Mama went away but she will return to us one day, my dear prince. I promise."

"Fenrir!" Loki called.

The Asgardian warlock entered, spear in hand. "Yes, my king?"

"Take care of the children while I speak to my brother," Loki said.

"With my life, my king," Fenrir replied.

Thor took Loki aside. "I know it must be hard for you to tell your children their mother is dead. Whatever I can do for you, brother, I will."

"Please, just spare them the torture of seeing their mother burn," Loki said. "They're so young, their eyes don't need to bear such things."

"Of course, brother," Thor said.

Later that night, all of Asgard had come for Brigid's funeral pyre. Brigid was placed in a white dressed with gold hem and a sword placed in her hands. Her hair was braided and a veil placed over her face. Her boat slowly rowed out to sea as Valkyrie, Korg, Thor, Fenrir, and Loki all shot ceremonial arrows at her boat, setting it aflame.

"Brigid, I bid you take your place in Valhalla, where the brave shall live forever," Loki recited. "Nor shall we morn, but rejoice for those who've earned a glorious death."

Thor nodded and Brigid's boat turned into silver dust in the stars.

Fenrir stood beside her king. "My king, I am truly sorry for your loss."

"I may have lost my love, but you haven't," Loki said.

"What do you speak of, my king?" Fenrir asked.

Loki stepped aside to reveal Barton wearing a sling on his arm.

"Clint?" Fenrir asked.

"Fenrir?" Barton asked, open mouthed.

Fenrir went straight up to Barton and slapped him. "You tortured my king and queen! You raped my queen!"

"To be fair, he broke my arm," Barton said.

Fenrir smiled. "Did it hurt?"

"It was excruciating," Barton said.

"Good," Fenrir said before she filled Barton into her arms. "I missed you, Clint."

"I missed you, Fenrir," Barton said. "Is it possible to make up time lost?"

Fenrir smiled. "I think anything is possible, Barton."

Fenrir took Barton into their arms and their lips met once more.

The next morning, Thor came to wake his brother when he heard terrible cries.

"My king! My king, no!"

Thor rushed down the hall and barged in the door to find Fenrir sobbing over Loki.

"Loki, he's not..." Thor said fearfully.

"Dead," Fenrir cried.

Thor looked and found a vial closed in Loki's hand. "Poison! Brother, no! Please, come back!"

Thor's cries were for naught. Loki was gone and the last of Thor's family was gone with him.

That afternoon, Thor stood alone on a cliff as Valkyrie came to his side.

"I'm sorry to hear about your brother," she said. "I didn't know him but he did turn out all right."

"He just wanted Brigid," Thor said. "He really meant to die for her. If I hadn't let her die, he'd still be here."

"You cannot blame yourself," Valkyrie said.

Thor shook his head. "I once told my father that Asgard deserves a wise king. I cannot be that king. I can only serve Asgard as a good man. I cannot stay here and burn another family member."

"What are you saying? We need our king!" Valkyrie said.

"And we've got one," Thor replied, nodding to Valkyrie.

"Me? Rule Asgard?" Valkyrie asked incredulously.

Thor nodded. "You are a true leader and you have shown it."

"What will you do?" Valkyrie asked.

Thor shook his head. "For the first time, I have no idea, but I am free to be who I am rather than who I'm mean to be."

Valkyrie nodded as Thor surrendered Stormbreaker. "The weapon of a king. Rule well, my friend."

"I shall. For Asgard," Valkyrie replied.

"For Asgard," Thor replied. "Thank you, old friend."

Thor turned and left, leaving Asgard behind him for a new path. Once Thor disappeared Valkyrie entered the palace where she was met by a guard as she took her makeshift throne. Once on her throne, Valkyrie's disguise melted to that of Loki and her guard to that of Brigid.

"Did he buy it?" Brigid asked.

"As if I were selling gold," Loki said.

"Welcome home, King of Asgard," Brigid chuckled.

Loki smiled as he sat on the throne, Tesseract beside him as Brigid took her place with him as King and Queen of Asgard, God and Goddess of Mischief, once more.

 **EPILOGUE**

Brigid and Loki watched over the balcony as their children played in the gardens below.

"They're so like you," Brigid said.

"Well, Frigga is like you, I've always thought," Loki said. "Please, stop fretting and come to bed, my queen."

"As you wish, my king," Brigid replied.

Before Brigid and Loki could make their way to bed, they heard a terrible cry. "Mama! Papa!"

Brigid and Loki raced down to the gardens only to blocked by a barrage of fire. Dodging fireballs, they raced into the courtyard below to find Tony and Bruce laying motionless in a pool of blood and the rest of the children missing.

"Not my firstborn! No! No!" Brigid cried.

Brigid screamed in terrible agony as she held her fallen sons. Brigid felt a rage inside her and it spread like a virus to Loki. She and Loki conjured knives only to be blocked by a hooded man. Using his magic, the man forced them to drop their weapons and held them in a hold.

"Greetings, king and queen of Asgard. Allow me to introduce myself," the man said lowering his hood. "I am Mordo and I bring you a message. Dormammu is in need of your services."

 **A/N: Uh-oh! How's that for an ending? What does Dormammu want? What will happen? Keep up for the sequel! I hope you enjoyed this one. This is for my readers, reviewers, followers, favorites, etc. This story is for you and would be nothing without you! Enjoy!**


End file.
